Leyendo El Último Héroe del Olimpo
by elisapaula9
Summary: Las Moiras quieren que los dioses aprendan una lección, por una vez ellas no quieren cortar un hilo ¿cuál será la mejor solución? Pues fácil, enviándoles un libro con sus hijos semidioses contado desde el punto de vista de uno de ellos.
1. Prólogo

**Voy a escribir un libro leyendo el último héroe del Olimpo, ya que no hay fanfic así.**

En el Olimpo era un día normal y corriente, aunque en el fondo los dioses estaban preocupados por lo recientemente sucedido, dos semidioses, un sátiro, un cíclope y una mortal habían entrado al famoso laberinto de Dédalo y había habido una batalla en el interior del Campamente Mestizo, campamento que decían que eran seguro para sus hijos, los dioses se preocupaban todos por sus hijos menos Hera que pasaba olímpicamente de todo y se dedicaba a que la vida de una semidiosa hija de Atenea fuera un poco más miserable por el simple hecho de haberle plantado cara.

Zeus estaba discutiendo con Poseidón, Deméter y Artemisa despotricaban contra los humanos destroza fauna y flora, Apolo y Hermes discutían sobre su siguiente broma, Hera suspirada aburrida en su trono y preguntándose porque su marido no le hacía caso, Dionisio leía una revista de vinos, Hestia cuidaba la mar de contenta el fuego, Afrodita corría de aquí para allá intentando que alguien le prestara atención a su sugerencias de cambiar la decoración mientras Ares la miraba con ojos lujurioso y Hefesto construía algo intentando no prestar atención a Ares, y por último Atenea se deleitaba con un libro que hablaba de la arquitectura en los tiempos de Al-Ándalus.

De repente se oyó un ruido y una nota apareció de la nada, al lado había aparecido también un libro, Hestia se levantó, cogió la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

 _Queridos Dioses estamos disgustadas con ustedes por el hecho de que un semidiós se verá enredado en otra profecía y acabara mal, por una vez no queremos cortar ese hilo y queremos que leías este libro que se cuenta desde la perspectiva de este mismo semidiós, queremos que sepias como son los hechos desde la perspectiva de vuestros hijos antes de que suceda, también irán apareciendo vuestros hijos a medida que empiece y siga la lectura._

 _Atentamente las Moiras._

-¿Qué hacemos? Preguntó Hermes al ver que nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

-Lo leeremos, sentenció Zeus.

-Pero… intento decir Apolo.

-Lo han dicho las Moiras lo más sensato sería hacer lo que quieran que hagamos, dijo Atenea.

Ates de empezar llamaron a Hades que se encontraba en el inframundo.

-Entonces yo empiezo a leer, y Hestia cogió el libro.

" **Los mestizos han dedicado mucho tiempo a prepararse para la batalla decisiva contra los titanes,"**

-¡Bien! Va empezar la acción, dijo Ares emocionado.

El resto estaban asustado por el hecho de que el Olimpo podría caer. **"aunque saben que sus posibilidades de obtener la victoria son mínimas."**

-Si ya empiezan con esa negatividad…, se auto interrumpió Hestia.

-Va a salir todo bien tranquila, le tranquilizo Apolo.

" **El ejército de Cronos es ahora más formidable que nunca y, con cada dios y cada mestizo que logra reclutar, aumentan los poderes del maligno titán."**

-Pero yo pensaba que ya no reclutaba a nadie más, dijo Poseidón

-Barba percebe claro que reclutan a más, mientras tengamos enemigos habrá más gente reclutaba, soltó Atenea sonriente, mientras Poseidón se dedicaba a matarla con la mirada

" **Tras fracasar en un primer intento de detener en alta mar las arrolladoras fuerzas de Cronos,"**

\- ¿Quién sería tan tonto para intentarlo? Pregunto Hermes

" **Percy Jackson"**

-Como no, se rió Apolo.

-Ay mi hijo, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar metido en misiones suicidas? Se lamento Poseidón.

-Porque la inteligencia la sacó del padre, comentó Atenea.

Poseidón iba a replicar cuando Hera interrumpió.

-Dejen de pelear, cuando menos tiempo nos lleve esto mejor.

" **y los olímpicos"**

-Esos somos nosotros, chocaron las manos Apolo y Hermes.

-¿Queréis dejar de interrumpir para que acabe? Pregunto Hestia y todos callaron.

" **se esfuerzan por mantener a raya la furia desatada del monstruo Tifón."**

-¿Tifón ha despertado? Pregunto temeroso Zeus.

-Es una mala señal, dijo Atenea.

-Muy mala señal, coincidió Artemisa.

" **Y cuando Cronos ordena el avance definitivo hacia Nueva York, donde el monte Olimpo, en lo alto del Empire State,"**

-¡Este libro está revelando nuestra localización!, bramó Zeus.

-Qué más da, si total no lo leerán los mortales, dijo Poseidón.

" **se encuentra prácticamente indefenso, pararle los pies al implacable Señor del Tiempo dependerá exclusivamente de Percy y su pequeño ejército de jóvenes semidioses."**

-Es una trampa, Atenea se dio rápidamente cuenta.

-¿Cómo? Preguntaron todos.

-Quiere que nos alejemos del Olimpo para que no podamos defenderlo, explico la diosa de la sabiduría.

Todos los dioses tragaron saliva, si con la sinopsis ya estaban teniendo miedo no querían saber cómo sería el libro.

" **La profecía largamente anunciada en torno al decimosexto cumpleaños de Percy se hace por fin realidad."**

-¡Por tu culpa! Señalaron Hades y Zeus a Poseidón.

-Yo recuerdo que tú incumpliste el juramento también, señalo Poseidón a Zeus como si no quisiera la cosa.

" **Y mientras en las calles de Manhattan se libra una despiadada batalla por la civilización occidental, Percy abriga la terrible sospecha de estar luchando contra su propio destino."**

-El resumen acabado, anunció Hestia.

-Sigue leyendo tú, dijo Apolo.

De repente una luz apareció en la sala y aparecieron varios semidioses.

-Preséntense y digan su padre divino, dijo Zeus.

Un chico de pelo negro azabache y ojos como el mar fue el primero.

-Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidón, Poseidón sonrió a su hijo.

-Grover Underwood sátiro, Dionisio levanto la mirada de su revista.

-Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea, Atenea sonrió a su hija.

-Thalía Grace hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de Artemisa, Zeus miró a su hija de refilón mientras Artemisa sonreía.

-Nico Di Ángelo hijo de Hades, Hades intento que no se le notara el interés.

-Travis y…

-Connor Stoll hijos de Hermes, Hermes levanto el pulgar a su hijos.

-Clarisse De La Rue hija de Ares, Ares le lanzó una lanza que ella interceptó.

-Silena Beauregard hija de Afrodita, Afrodita chilló.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare mortal, todos los dioses se preguntaron que qué hacía una mortal allí.

-Quirón entrenador de héroes, se presento un centauro.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Preguntaron todos.

Y los dioses se lo explicaron.

Después cada una se sentó junto a su padre divino menos Thalía que se sentó junto Artemisa ante la ira de Zeus.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Todos los semidioses se acomodaron en sus sitios y Hestia empezó a leer.

" **Me voy de crucero con explosivos."**

-Ay dioses, se quejó Poseidón.

-Presentes, anunciaron Hermes y Apolo.

" **El fin del mundo comenzó cuando un Pegaso aterrizó en el toldo de mi coche."**

-¿Y yo soy quién lo cuenta? Preguntó horrorizado Percy mientras los dioses asentían.

-Descubriremos tus secretos más oscuros, sonrieron maléficamente los Stoll.

-Nuevo material para molestarte, sonrió Thalía.

-Esto me encanta, ironizó Percy.

" **Hasta entonces, estaba teniendo una gran tarde. Técnicamente no se supone que yo** **conduzca porque aún no tengo 16 años hasta dentro de una semana, pero mi mamá y mi padrastro, Paul,"**

-¿Sally está contenta con él? Pregunto preocupado Poseidón.

-Sí, respondió Percy.

-Que irresponsables, dijo Hera y todos los que conocían a Sally la intentaban asesinar con la mirada.

" **nos llevaron a mi amiga Rachel"**

-Uyyy, anunciaron los Stoll, Silena y Afrodita haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

Mientras Annabeth maldecía en bajo, Thalía se cambio al lado de Annabeth y la tranquilizo.

" **y a mí a esta playa privada en la costa** **sur, y Paul nos dejo tomar su Prius para dar una pequeña vuelta."**

-No debería habérselo dado, dijo Annabeth.

-¿Por qué? Preguntaron los dioses.

-Conociendo a sesos de alga acabará destrozado, Annabeth respondió y todos menos Percy rieron.

" **Ahora, sé lo que están pensando: wow, eso fue en verdad irresponsable de su parte, bla, bla, bla,"**

-No estábamos pensando bla bla bla, anunciaron los Stoll.

" **pero Paul me conoce muy bien. Me ha visto rebanar demonios y saltar de un edificio escolar en explosión"**

-¿Alguien tiene tranquilizantes? Preguntó Poseidón y Apolo le tendió una caja.

" **,así que él probablemente pensó que llevar un auto unos cuantos metros no era exactamente lo más peligroso que he hecho."**

-Ojala fuera lo más peligroso, dijo Poseidón tragándose las pastillas.

" **Como sea, Rachel y yo conducíamos."**

-Solo puede conducir uno, refunfuño Annabeth.

-Annabeth disimula un poquito, le susurró Thalía al oído.

" **Era un caluroso día de Agosto. El cabello rojo de Rachel estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y usaba una blusa blanca sobre su traje de baño. Nunca antes la había visto con nada que no fueran playeras raídas y vaqueros manchados de pintura, y se veía como un millón de dracmas de oro."**

-¡Qué bonito! Chillo Afrodita.

Rachel se sonrojo y le cogió la mano a Percy, mientras Thalía tranquilizaba a la rubia que estaba por echar humo.

" **-¡Oh, detente justo ahí!- me dijo.**

 **Nos estacionamos en un mirador hacia el Atlántico. El mar es siempre uno de mis lugares favoritos,"**

-Como que eres un hijo de Poseidón Prissy, dijo Clarisse.

-No me digas genio, soltó Percy y todos rieron.

" **pero hoy era especialmente agradable-destellos verdes y apacible como cristal -como si mi papá estuviera calmándolo solo para nosotros."**

-Será lo más probable, dijo Poseidón sonriente.

Percy le dijo un sonoro gracias.

" **Mi papá, por cierto, es Poseidón. Puede hacer cosas como esas."**

-¡No nos digas! Dijeron los Stoll fingiendo sorpresa.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos sesos de alga, se burlo Thalía.

Y como gran y poderoso semidiós que era le enseño la lengua.

" **-Entonces- Rachel me sonrió - Acerca de aquella invitación-**

 **-Oh... cierto- Trate de sonar emocionado. Es decir, ella me pidió ir a la casa de vacaciones de su familia por tres días."**

-¡Qué romántico! Chillaron Silena y Afrodita.

Y Thalía agarraba por el brazo a Annabeth para que esta no se abalanzase sobre Rachel.

" **No tenía montones de invitaciones como aquella."**

-No le caes bien a mucha gente Prissy, dijo Clarisse y Percy la fulminó con la mirada.

-Si yo no le caigo bien a mucha gente no me quiero imaginar cómo les caerás tú, contraataco Percy y todos se rieron y los más inmaduros estaban por el suelo.

" **La idea de mi familia de unas vacaciones de fantasía era un fin de semana en una cabaña alquilada en Long Island, con algunas películas rentadas y un par de pizzas congeladas, y aquí estaba la gente de Rachel dispuesta a etiquetarme rumbo al Caribe."**

\- Yo quiero ir al Caribe, dijeron todos menos Annabeth y Atenea.

-Son dioses pueden ir a donde quieran, informó Atenea.

-Nos vamos, dijeron Apolo y Hermes.

-NO, primero el libro, gritó Artemisa

" **Por un lado, necesitaba seriamente unas vacaciones. Este verano había sido el más duro de mi vida. La idea de tomar un descanso al menos por unos días era en verdad tentadora. Sin embargo, algo grande se suponía que pasaría cualquiera de estos días. Estaba "en espera" de una misión."**

-Es mejor quedarse si estas en espera, anunció Annabeth.

-Se te está notando, susurró Thalía.

" **Peor aún, la próxima semana era mi cumpleaños. Había cierta profecía que decía que cuando cumpliera 16, malas cosas sucederían."**

-Malas cosas no, solo anuncia que si tomas una mal decisión el Olimpo caerá, dijeron los Stoll y Nico.

" **\- Percy- dijo - Sé que es mal momento. Pero siempre es mal momento para ti, ¿verdad?"**

-Buen punto, dijo Nico.

" **Buen punto"**

-Pienso como Percy, "lloró" Nico.

-Lo hemos perdido, "lloró" también Thalía.

" **\- En verdad quisiera ir- le aseguré -Es solo...-"**

-Excusas, escupieron los Stoll.

Afrodita estaba enfadada por el hecho que Percy pasara de Rachel, por el hecho de que no sabía de los sentimientos de Annabeth porque las Moiras bloquearon los poderes de algunos dioses para que no interfirieran.

" **-La guerra.-**

 **Asentí. No me gustaba hablar de eso, pero Rachel lo sabía. A diferencia de la mayoría de los mortales, ella podía ver a través de la Niebla - el velo mágico que distorsiona la visión humana. -Ella veía monstruos. Conoció a otros semidioses que luchaban contra los**

 **Titanes y sus aliados. Incluso estaba ahí el verano pasado cuando el despedazado Señor**

 **Cronos se levanto de su ataúd en una terrible y nueva forma, y se gano mi respeto permanente al picarle el ojo con un cepillo azul de plástico."**

-Yo no lo habría hecho mejor, dijo Ares orgulloso de la pelirroja.

-Gracias señor Ares, contesto tímidamente.

-Hermano ya sabemos que no hay que enfadar a Rachel, comentó Connor a Travis.

" **Puso su mano sobre mi brazo."**

Annabeth gruñó, gruñido que solo escucharon Atenea y Thalía.

" **\- Solo piénsalo ¿de acuerdo? No nos iremos hasta dentro de un par de días. Mi papá... - su voz desfalleció.**

 **\- ¿Te está dando un mal rato?- pregunté**

 **Rachel sacudió la cabeza disgustada**

 **-Está tratando de ser amable conmigo, lo que es aun peor. Quiere que vaya a la academia para señoritas Clarión en el otoño.-"**

\- Esa academia es genial para las señoritas, comentó Afrodita.

-Señorita Afrodita es que yo no veo a Rachel en esa academia, explico Percy

" **-¿La escuela a la que fue tu madre?-**

 **-Es estúpido cursar una escuela para chicas de sociedad en New Hampshire. ¿Me ves graduándome?-**

 **Admití que la idea sonaba bastante tonta. Rachel estaba metida en proyectos de arte urbano, alimentando a los menesterosos y yendo a protestas tipo "Salven a las ballenas panza-amarilla en peligro" y cosas como esas. Nunca la había visto usando un vestido.**

 **Era difícil imaginarla aprendiendo a ser de la alta sociedad."**

Annabeth le susurró algo a Thalía y rieron.

-Cuéntennos el chiste, pidieron Apolo y Hermes.

-Es privado, dijeron las chicas al unisonó.

-Aquí chistes privados NO, se quejaron como dos niños pequeños Apolo y Hermes.

" **Ella suspiro - Él cree que si hace un montón de cosas agradables por mí, me sentiré culpable y me rendiré-**

 **\- ¿Y es por eso que accedió a dejarme ir con ustedes de vacaciones?-**

 **\- Si...pero Percy, me estarías haciendo un gran favor. Sería mucho mejor si estuvieras con nosotros. Además, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar"**

-¡Se va a declarar! Se emociono Afrodita.

-¿Cómo? Preguntó Percy.

-Ella te quiere, dijo Afrodita mirando a su hija que no se emocionaba y se preguntaba él porque, Silena no se emocionaba pues ella quería que Percabeth fuera real.

" **\- Se detuvo abruptamente.**

 **-¿Algo de lo que quieres hablar?- Pregunte - Es decir... ¿tan serio que tenemos que ir a St. Thomas para hablar de ello?-"**

-Un poco más tonto y no nace, comentó Thalía.

" **Ella apretó los labios - Mira, olvídalo por ahora. Pretendamos que somos una pareja de gente normal, salimos a pasear, miramos el océano, y es bueno estar juntos-**

 **Podría decir que algo le molestaba, pero puso una valiente sonrisa. La luz del sol hacia que su cabello pareciera fuego."**

-Las cosas se ponen calientes, comentó Apolo y todos rieron, hasta Annabeth aunque intento aguantar la risa pero sin lograrlo.

" **Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos este verano. No lo tenía exactamente planeado, pero entre más serias se ponían las cosas en el campamento, mas me encontraba necesitando hablar con Rachel y salir por un respiro. Necesitaba recordarme a mí mismo que el mundo mortal aun estaba ahí afuera, lejos de todos los monstruos que me usaban como su saco de entrenamiento personal."**

Todos lo semidioses bajaron la cabeza.

-Chicos yo no…

-Cállate, le espetaron.

" **-Está bien- dije - Solo una tarde normal y dos personas normales-**

 **Ella asintió**

 **-Y entonces...hipotéticamente hablando, si esas dos personas se gustaran una a la otra, que habría que hacer para que el chico estúpido besara a la chica, ehh? –"**

-¡Beso en el primer capítulo! Se emociono Afrodita y los del campamento se molestaron con Percy, pues ellos querían que estuviera con Annabeth

-¡Aburrido! Se quejo Ares.

" **\- Oh...- Me sentí como una de las vacas sagradas de Apolo - lento, tonto y brillantemente rojo"**

-Eres lento y tonto lo nuevo es que te pusiste colorado, comentó Clarisse que era la menos afectada por los comentarios de Percy

" **\- Um...-**

 **No puedo pretender que no había pensado en Rachel."**

-¿Pensaste en mí? Preguntó ilusionada Rachel

Hestia al ver como Percy no podía contestar siguió leyendo.

" **Era mucho más sencillo estar con ella que con...bueno, con otras chicas que conocía."**

Todos los semidioses se giraron a ver disimuladamente a Annabeth.

-¡Solo estás conmigo por eso! Rachel se enfadó y se fue a sentar junto a Quirón.

-Chico si sigues así te quedaras sin amigos antes de que acabe le capítulo, dijo Hermes.

" **No tenía que trabajar duro, o cuidar lo** **que decía, o atormentar mi cerebro tratando de entender qué estaba pensando. Rachel no** **escondía mucho. Te dejaba saber cómo se sentía."**

-No deberías estar con ella por eso, sermoneó Afrodita a Percy.

" **No sé lo que hubiera hecho enseguida- pero estaba muy distraído. No noté cuando la gran forma negra descendió del cielo hasta que cuatro patas aterrizaron sobre el toldo del Prius con un ¡WUMP- WUMP-CRUCH!"**

-¡TOMA! Gritó Annabeth y todos la miraron.

-He encontrado un libro buenísimo, Annabeth disimulo pero Thalía, Atenea y Silena no se lo creyeron e intentaron esconder su risa.

" **¡Hey jefe!" Dijo una voz en mi cabeza. "¡Lindo auto!"**

-Lo dice después de destrozarlo, comentó Nico.

" **Blackjack, el Pegaso, era un viejo amigo mío, así que traté de no verme disgustado por los cráteres que dejó en el toldo, pero no creí que mi padrastro lo viera muy bien."**

-Dije que el coche acabaría destrozado, comento Annabeth y Thalía asintió.

-No soy tan desastre, dijo Percy.

-La mala suerte te sigue sesos de alga, sonrió Thalía y Poseidón tragó una pastilla.

-¡Cara de pino!

" **\- Blackjack - suspire - ¿Que estas...?-**

 **Entonces vi quién montaba en su lomo, y supe que mi día estaba a punto de volverse más complicado.**

 **-Hey, Percy -**

 **Charles Beckendorf, líder de la cabaña de Hefesto, es quien haría que más monstruos lloraran pidiendo a sus mamis."**

-Mami, "lloraron" los Stoll.

-Pero si Charlie es un amor, dijo Silena.

" **Era enorme, con músculos marcados por trabajar en las fraguas cada verano, dos años mayor que yo, y uno de los mejores armeros del campamento. El hizo varios aparatos mecánicos verdaderamente ingeniosos. Un mes antes, montó una bomba de Fuego Griego en el baño de un autobús turístico atestado de monstruos que cruzaba el país. La explosión se cargo a toda una legión de malignos seguidores de Cronos tan pronto como la primera arpía jaló la cadena."**

-¡Qué grande! Se emociono Ares.

" **Beckendorf estaba vestido para el combate. Usaba una coraza de bronce y un yelmo de batalla con unos pantalones negro de camuflaje y una espada ceñida a su costado. Su bolsa de explosivos colgaba de su hombro.**

 **\- ¿Es hora? – pregunté"**

-Si viene un chico a buscarme en un Pegaso totalmente armado yo creo, creo que si sería la hora, ironizó Thalía.

-Solo sesos de alga preguntaría eso, dijo Annabeth.

-¿Es la hora de meterse con Percy? Preguntó él.

-Sí, respondieron todos.

" **Asintió solemnemente**

 **Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Sabía que esto venia. Lo habíamos planeado por semanas, pero en parte deseaba que nunca pasara.**

 **Rachel miró a Beckendorf - Hola-**

 **\- Oh, hey. Soy Beckendorf. Tú debes ser Rachel. Percy me contó...quiero decir, te mencionó. -**

 **Rachel elevó una ceja -¿En serio? Bien -Ella miró a Blackjack, que estaba golpeando sus pezuñas contra el toldo del Prius - Así que supongo que tienen que salvar el mundo, chicos. -**

 **-Así es- confirmó Beckendorf**

 **Miré a Rachel suplicante - ¿Podrías decirle a mi mamá...?-**

 **\- Se lo diré. Estoy segura que está acostumbrada. Y le explicaré a Paul lo del coche.-**

 **Le di las gracias. Me imaginaba que sería la última vez que Paul me prestara su auto."**

-Tenlo por seguro Jackson, dijo Nico y Percy suspiró.

" **-Buena suerte- Rachel me besó antes de que pudiera reaccionar. -Ahora vete, mestizo. Mata algunos monstruos por mí.-"**

Todos miraron mal a Rachel menos Percy que miraba a cierta rubia que ni se dignaba a mirarle.

" **Mi último vistazo fue ella sentada en el asiento del copiloto del Prius, sus brazos cruzados, mirando a Blackjack ascender más y más en círculos, llevándonos a Beckendorf y a mi hacia el cielo. Me preguntaba qué quería decirme Rachel, y si viviría lo suficiente para saberlo."**

-Ya no tengo que decir nada, gruño Rachel.

-Mejor, susurraron al mismo tiempo Percy y Annabeth sin saber lo que había dicho el otro.

" **-Y - dijo Beckendorf -supongo que no quieres que le mencione esta pequeña escena a Annabeth.-"**

-Ni que fuera un ogro, gruñó Annabeth.

-No lo eres, concordó Percy.

-Lo que pasa es que das miedo cuando te enfadas, dijeron los Stoll.

" **\- Oh, dioses- murmuré -ni siquiera lo pienses-**

 **Beckendorf se rio entre dientes, y juntos volamos sobre el Atlántico."**

Annabeth le echó una mirada envenenada a Percy.

" **Casi había oscurecido para cuando alcanzamos nuestro objetivo. El Princesa Andrómeda se veía en el horizonte -un enorme crucero blanco y amarillo –"**

\- Y lleno de monstruos, dijo Annabeth.

-Sí, Percy sintió un escalofrió.

Atenea y Poseidón se tragaron una pastilla.

" **Desde la distancia, hubieras pensado que era sólo un barco de fiesta, no los cuarteles generales del Señor de los Titanes. Mientras te acercabas podías distinguir la figura gigante de una doncella de cabello oscuro en túnica griega, atrapada con cadenas y con una mirada de horror en su rostro, como si pudiera oler la pestilencia de los monstruos que iba ser forzada a cargar."**

-No quisiera ser la pobrecilla, dijo Travis.

-Seguro que esa cara de horror era por ver a los monstruos sin ropa, comentó Connor y todos empezaron a reír.

-¡Trauma! Gritó Hermes causando más risas.

" **Ver de nuevo aquél barco hizo un nudo en mis tripas. Casi había muerto dos veces en el Princesa Andrómeda."**

-Menos mal que yo solo tuve el placer de subirme una vez, baló Grover.

Annabeth y Percy se miraron recordando su estancia en el barco.

" **Ahora se dirigía a New York.**

 **-¿Sabes qué hacer? - Gritó Beckendorf sobre el viento**

 **Yo asentí. Habíamos hecho unos simulacros en los muelles de New Jersey,"**

-¿Y te acuerdas de los simulacros? Preguntó sorprendida Thalia

-No soy un cabeza hueca, dijo Percy.

-No lo eres, sonrió Annabeth.

-Gracias, al fin alguien que me defiende.

-La tienes llena de algas, Annabeth comentó.

-¡Qué gran amiga! Ironizó Percy.

-Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo, Annabeth le chocó a Thalía los cinco.

" **Usando barcos abandonados como objetivos. Sabía el poco tiempo que teníamos, pero también sabía que ésta era nuestra mejor oportunidad de detener la invasión de Cronos antes de que comenzara."**

-Palomitas, pidió Ares.

Con un chasquido Hestia les dio a todos unas palomitas.

" **-Blackjack- dije -déjanos en la más baja cubierta de popa-**

" **Entendido, jefe" contestó "Hombre, odio ver ese barco"**

 **Tres años atrás, Blackjack había sido esclavizado en el Princesa Andrómeda hasta que pudo escapar con un poco de ayuda mía y de mis amigos. Supuse que se dejaría trenzar la crin como "Mi pequeño Poni" antes que volver aquí."**

Los Stoll sonrieron malignamente.

-¡A MÍ CABALLO NO! Gritó Percy.

-No le hagáis nada al caballo, dijo Silena.

" **\- No nos esperes- le dije.**

" **Pero jefe..."**

 **-Confía en mí- le atajé - Saldremos nosotros solos.-**

 **Blackjack plegó sus alas y descendió hacia el bote como un cometa negro. EL viento silbaba en mis oídos. Vi monstruos patrullando las cubiertas superiores del barco - mujeres-serpiente dracenas, perros del infierno, gigantes y los demonios humanoides conocidos como Telkhines- pero pasamos silbando tan rápido que nadie dio voz de alarma. Alcanzamos la popa del barco, y Blackjack desplegó sus alas, suavemente comenzó a aterrizar en la cubierta más baja. Desmonté, sintiendo náuseas.**

" **¡Buena suerte jefe! " Gritó Blackjack "¡No deje que lo conviertan en comida para caballo!"**

-No seas tonto Blackjack, Percy sería en todo caso comida de monstruos, dijeron los Stoll.

-Saben que le están hablando a un libro ¿Verdad? Dijo Percy y todos rieron a excepción de los Stoll que enrojecieron.

" **Con eso, mi viejo amigo se elevó hacia la noche. Saqué mi bolígrafo del bolsillo y lo destapé, y Riptide se desplegó a su tamaño completo - un metro de mortífero bronce celestial brillando en el crepúsculo. "**

-Tu espada es tu mejor amiga, no lo olvides mestizo, le dijo Ares.

" **Beckendorf sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo.**

 **Pensé que sería un mapa o algo. Entonces me di cuenta que era una fotografía. La contempló en la tenue luz - el sonriente rostro de Silena Beauregard, hija de Afrodita."**

-¡Qué lindo! Dijo Afrodita.

-Es mi Charlie, soltó una lágrima Silena.

" **Ellos comenzaron a salir el verano pasado, después de años de que el resto de nosotros les dijera "¡chicos, ustedes se gustan!". Incluso con todas las misiones peligrosas, Beckendorf había sido más feliz éste verano de lo que nunca lo había visto."**

-Eso me recuerda a otro caso parecido, dijo para sorpresa de todos Clarisse.

Todos asintieron y Annabeth enrojeció y Percy, los dioses y Rachel no entendían nada.

" **\- Volveremos al campamento. Lo prometo.- por un segundo vi preocupación en sus ojos.**

 **Luego puso su vieja sonrisa confiada.**

 **-Puedes apostarlo- dijo - Volemos a Cronos en un millón de pedacitos otra vez.-"**

-No funcionara, dijo Atenea.

-¿Y eso por qué? Preguntó Percy

-Es listo, sabrá que lo irán a buscar, todos asintieron.

" **Beckendorf dirigió el camino. Seguimos un estrecho corredor hacia la escalera de servicio, justo como habíamos practicado, pero nos congelábamos cuando oíamos ruido sobre nosotros."**

-Miedicas, dijo Ares.

" **\- ¡No me importa lo que diga tu nariz! - ladró una voz medio humana, medio canina, un telkhine. -¡La última vez que olfateaste un mestizo, resulto ser un sándwich de carne!-"**

-Los mestizos olemos como un sándwich de carne al parecer, dijo Connor y todos los mestizos empezaron a olfatearse.

" **-¡Los sándwiches de carne son buenos! - gruñó una segunda voz - Pero éste es aroma de mestizo, lo juro. ¡Están a bordo!-**

 **\- ¡Bah, tu cerebro no está a bordo!-"**

-Anda mira como el de Percy, comentó Thalía y todos rieron.

" **Continuaron discutiendo, y Beckendorf señaló a las escaleras. Descendimos tan silenciosamente como pudimos. Dos pisos abajo, las voces de los telkhines empezaron a desvanecerse. Finalmente llegamos a una escotilla metálica. Beckendorf articuló las palabras "cuarto de máquinas". Estaba cerrada, pero Beckendorf sacó unas pinzas cortadoras de su mochila y quebró el cerrojo como si fuera de mantequilla. Dentro, una línea de turbinas amarillas del tamaño de silos crujía y humeaban. Medidores de presión y terminales computarizadas alineadas en el muro opuesto. Un telkhine estaba encorvado sobre una consola, pero estaba tan metido en su trabajo que no se enteró de nuestra presencia. Medía alrededor de un metro y medio, con pelo negro áspero y pequeñas patas rechonchas. Tenía la cabeza de un Doberman, pero sus manos con garras eran casi humanas, Gruñía y mascullaba mientras escribía en un teclado. Tal vez mensajeaba a sus amigos en .**

-Estará en el número uno sin duda, comentó Afrodita.

-Seguro que si lo hubiera visto vomitaría, comentó Travis.

" **Avancé al interior, y él se tensó, probablemente oliendo que algo iba mal. Se abalanzó de lado hacia un gran botón rojo de alarma, pero le bloqueé el paso. Siseó y resopló, pero un tajo de Riptide y explotó convertido en polvo."**

-¡Qué rápido chico! Me sorprendes, comentó Ares.

-Gracias, Percy enrojeció.

-Normal Percy es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años, Annabeth comentó.

Percy enrojeció a un más.

 **\- Uno menos- Dijo Beckendorf - Faltan como cinco mil-**

-¡Que positivo! Comentó Hermes

-Vendito sarcasmo, dijeron los Stoll.

" **Me pasó un recipiente con un liquido verde espeso -Fuego Griego, una de las más peligrosas sustancias mágicas del mundo. Después me lanzó otra esencial herramienta de los héroes semidioses, cinta adhesiva."**

Los dioses y Rachel rieron y los semidioses los miraron mal.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Apolo.

-Que es verdad, es muy útil, dijo Annabeth y todos asintieron.

" **\- Pega ésa en la consola- dijo - Yo iré por las turbinas-**

 **Empezamos a trabajar. La habitación estaba calienta y húmeda, y en poco tiempo estábamos bañados en sudor."**

-Percy sudado, dijo Afrodita y las chicas enrojecieron.

" **El bote comenzó a resoplar. Siendo hijo de Poseidón, tengo una perfecta orientación en el mar. No me pregunten cómo, pero podía decir que estábamos a 40 grados 19 minutos Norte, y 71 grados 90 minutos Oeste, viajando a 18 nudos, lo que significaba que el barco arribaría a la bahía de New York para el amanecer."**

-Pequeñas ventajas de ser uno de mis hijos, sonrió Poseidón y los demás dioses rodaron los ojos.

" **Ésta era nuestra única oportunidad de detenerlo.**

 **Acababa de colocar una segunda vasija de Fuego Griego en el panel de control cuando escuché el sonido de pasos sobre un piso metálico- varias criaturas vendrían camino a la escalera si podía oírlas sobre el ruido de los motores. No era buena señal.**

 **Crucé miradas con Beckendorf - ¿Cuanto falta?-**

 **-Demasiado- él golpeteó su reloj, que era nuestro detonador a control remoto. –Todavía tengo que cablear el receptor e iniciar las cargas. Diez minutos al menos.-**

 **A juzgar por el sonido de las pisadas, teníamos diez segundos.**

 **-Los distraeré- dije- Alcánzame en el punto de reunión.-**

 **-Percy...-**

 **-Deséame suerte-**

 **Parecía que quería discutir. La idea era entrar y salir sin ser vistos, pero íbamos a tener que improvisar.**

 **\- Buena suerte- me dijo.**

-Yo… intentó decir Hermes.

-Ya, si siguen interrumpiendo no acabaremos nunca, gruño Hera y todos callaron.

" **Cargué contra la puerta. Media docena de Telkhines venía a trompicones por las escaleras. Los atravesé con Riptide mas rápido de lo que ellos pudieron gritar. Seguí subiendo y pasé sobre otro telkhin que estaba tan asustado que dejó caer su pequeña lonchera-demonio. Lo dejé vivir, parte porque su lonchera era genial, parte para que diera la alarma y con suerte sus amigos me siguieran en vez de ir al cuarto de máquinas.**

 **Me abalancé a través de una puerta hacia la cubierta seis y seguí corriendo. Estaba seguro que el salón alfombrado alguna vez fue muy confortable, pero desde la ocupación de los monstruos los últimos tres años el tapiz, la alfombra y el acabado de las puertas había sido desgarrado y babeado, y parecía el interior de la garganta de un dragón (y sí, desafortunadamente, hablo por experiencia). En mi primera visita al Princesa Andrómeda mi viejo enemigo Luke había retenido algunos turistas aturdidos abordo ocultándose en la Niebla, así que ellos no se daban cuenta de que estaban en un barco infestado de monstruos. Ahora no veía señal alguna de turistas. Odiaba pensar qué podía haberles pasado, dudaba que les hubieran permitido ir a casa con sus ganancias del Bingo."**

-Que bueno eres Percy, dijo Deméter quien se había quedado callada por el momento.

-¿Habrán ganado el Bingo? y si es así ¿Dónde viven? Preguntó Travis sonriendo a su hermano.

" **Llegué al Paseo, un gran centro comercial que ocupaba toda la parte media del barco, y me detuve en seco. En el medio había una fuente, y en la fuente un cangrejo gigante. No estoy hablando de gigante como "Todo el cangrejo de Alaska que pueda comer por $7.99". Estoy hablando de gigante como más grande que la fuente. El monstruo se elevaba unos tres metros fuera del agua. Su caparazón estaba moteado de azul y verde, y sus tenazas eran más grandes que mi cuerpo. Si alguna vez han visto la boca de un cangrejo, todo espumoso y asqueroso con pelos y trozos que muerden, se imaginarán que éste no lucía como para la lista de los "10 mejores". Sus ojos negros de bola me observaban y yo podía ver inteligencia en ellos- y odio. El hecho de que yo fuera hijo del dios del mar no iba a ganarme puntos con el Sr. Cangrejo."**

-Súper asco, comentó Afrodita.

-¿Es él señor cangrejo de Bob Esponja? Preguntaron inocentemente los Stoll.

 **-Ffffffffffff- Siseó, espuma de mar escurriendo de su boca. El olor que me llegó fue como de un depósito de basura lleno de barritas de pescado puestas al sol por una semana.**

-Asco, comentó Silena.

" **Sonaron las alarmas. Pronto tendría montones de compañía y debía moverme.**

 **-Hey, cangrejo- Me moví alrededor del borde del patio -Solo voy a rodearte así que...-**

 **El cangrejo se movió con sorprendente velocidad. Salió de la fuente y vino justo hacia mí, chasqueando sus tenazas. Me deslicé a una tienda de regalos, saltando sobre un montón de playeras, una tenaza rompió el muro de cristal y rascó por la habitación. Corrí de vuelta hacia afuera, pero el Sr. cangrejo se volvió y me siguió."**

-Corre hijo corre, Poseidón animo a Percy.

" **-¡Ahí!- dijo una voz desde el balcón - ¡Intruso!-**

 **Si quería crear una distracción, lo conseguí, pero esta no era una donde quisiera pelear.**

 **Si me quedaba plantado en el centro del barco, sería botana para cangrejo. El demoníaco crustáceo se deslizó hacia mí. Yo desenfundé a Riptide, cortando la punta de sus pinzas. Siseó y babeó, pero no pareció muy herido que digamos. Traté de recordar algo de las viejas historias que me pudiera ayudar con esto. Annabeth me contó algo sobre un monstruo cangrejo... ¿algo sobre Hércules aplastándolo bajo su pie? Eso no iba a funcionar aquí, éste cangrejo era ligeramente más grande que mis Rebook."**

-Ligeramente, dijo Hermes.

-Ves está enamorado de ti memorizo lo que le dijiste, susurro Thalía a Annabeth.

Y Annabeth suspiró, ella no creía que por eso estaría enamorado de ella.

" **Entonces se me ocurrió algo raro. La Navidad pasada mi mamá y yo llevamos a Paul Blofis a nuestra vieja cabaña en Montauk, donde íbamos siempre. Paul me llevó a pescar cangrejos, y cuando sacamos una red llena de esas cosas me mostró que los cangrejos tienen una abertura en su coraza, justo en medio de sus horribles panzas.**

 **El único problema era llegar a la horrible panza.**

 **Observé la fuente, y luego al piso de mármol, liso entre las patas del cangrejo, Levanté la mano, me concentré en el agua, y la fuente explotó. El agua salpicó por doquier, tres niveles arriba, empapando los balcones, elevadores y ventanas de las tiendas. Al cangrejo no le importó, amaba el agua. Vino hacia mí caminando de lado, chasqueando y siseando, yo corrí hacia el gritando -¡AAAAAHHHH!- Justo antes de chocar, me lancé al suelo en una barrida estilo beisbol y me deslicé por el suelo mojado justo debajo de la criatura. Fue como deslizarse bajo un vehículo blindado de 7 toneladas. Todo lo que el cangrejo tenía que hacer era sentarse y aplastarme, pero antes de que se diera cuenta de que pasaba lo enterré a Riptide justo en la grieta de su armadura, solté la empuñadura y salí de ahí abajo.**

-Chaval eres un genio, le elogió Ares.

Todos los presentes a excepción de algunos dioses aplaudieron.

" **El monstruo rugió y silbó. Sus ojos se disolvieron. Su coraza se tornó rojo brillante, como si el interior se evaporara. La carcasa vacía golpeó contra el suelo en un estrépito.**

 **No tenía tiempo de admirar mi labor. Corrí hacia las escaleras más cercanas mientras que monstruos y semidioses alrededor gritaban órdenes y tomaban sus armas. Tenía las manos vacías. Riptide, siendo mágica, aparecería en mi bolsillo tarde o temprano, pero por ahora estaba atascada en algún sitio bajo los restos del cangrejo, y no tenía tiempo de volver por ella.**

 **En el vestíbulo del elevador de la cubierta ocho, una pareja de dracena se arrastraron en mi camino. De la cintura para arriba, eran mujeres con una piel verde y escamosa, ojos amarillos y lenguas bífidas. De la cintura abajo, tenían dos colas de serpiente en vez de piernas. Portaban lanzas y redes, y yo sabía por experiencia que las utilizaban.**

 **-¿Que essssss essssssto?- dijo una - ¡Un regalo para Cronossss!-**

 **No estaba de humor para jugar "caza a la serpiente", pero enfrente de mi había un modelo del barco, estilo USTED ESTÁ AQUÍ. Arranqué el modelo de su pedestal y lo lancé a la primera dracena. El bote la golpeó en la cara y se vino abajo con todo y barco. Salté sobre ella, tomé la lanza de su amiga y la hice bambolearse, lanzándola al elevador, y seguí corriendo hacia el frente del barco.**

 **-¡Atrápenlo! -gritó**

 **Aullaron unos perros del infierno. Una flecha pasó zumbando por mi cara y se incrustó en el panel de caoba de las escaleras. No me importó, mientras que mantuviera a los monstruos lejos de la sala de máquinas y le diera a Beckendorf mas tiempo.**

 **Mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, un chico bajando me embistió. Se veía como si se acabara de levantar de una siesta. Su armadura estaba a medias, Desenfundó su espada y gritó ¡Cronos! pero sonaba mas asustado que enfadado. No podía tener más de 12, más o menos la misma edad que tenía yo cuando llegué la primera vez al campamento mestizo.**

 **Ese pensamiento me deprimió. Al chico le habían lavado el cerebro- entrenado para odiar a los dioses y combatirlos porque había nacido mitad Olímpico. Cronos lo estaba usando y el chico pensaba que yo era su enemigo. De ningún modo lo iba a lastimar. No necesitaba un arma para esto. Me acerque a su estocada y sujeté su muñeca, azotándolo contra la pared. La espada cayó de su mano."**

-Mátalo, rugió Ares.

-¡Ares! Podría ser tu hijo, dijo Deméter.

-Va, solo quiero sangre.

" **Entonces hice algo que no tenía planeado. Probablemente fue estúpido. Definitivamente puso en peligro nuestra misión, pero no pude evitarlo.**

 **\- Si quieres vivir, - le dije -sal de este barco AHORA. Diles a los otros semidioses.-**

 **Entonces lo empujé por las escaleras y lo envié dando tumbos al piso siguiente.**

 **Seguí subiendo.**

 **Malos recuerdos: un corredor pasando la cafetería. Annabeth, mi medio hermano Tyson y yo habíamos husmeado desde aquí tres años atrás en mi primera visita.**

 **Salí de pronto a la cubierta principal. Más allá del puerto, el cielo se oscurecía de púrpura a negro. Una piscina lanzaba destellos entre dos torres de cristal con más balcones y cubiertas con restaurantes. Toda la parte alta del barco parecía desierta. Todo lo que debía hacer era cruzar al otro lado, ahí bajaría por la escalera- nuestro punto de reunión.**

 **Con algo de suerte, Beckendorf me encontraría ahí. Saltaríamos al mar, mis poderes acuáticos nos protegerían a los dos y detonaríamos las cargas desde un kilometro a lo lejos. Estaba a medio camino sobre la cubierta cuando el sonido de una voz me hizo congelarme."**

-Ya decía yo que iba todo demasiado bien, se quejo Poseidón.

" **-Llegas tarde, Percy-"**

-Lo dije, Atenea habló.

" **Luke se encontraba en el balcón sobre mí, con una sonrisa en su rostro cicatrizado.**

 **Usaba unos vaqueros, una playera blanca y mocasines, como si fuera un chico normal de edad escolar, pero sus ojos decían la verdad. Eran de un dorado intenso.**

 **-Te hemos esperado por días- al principio sonaba normal, como Luke. Pero luego su rostro se contrajo, un estremecimiento pasó por su cuerpo como si hubiera bebido algo realmente asqueroso. Su voz se volvió pesada, antigua y poderosa, la voz del Señor de los Titanes Cronos. Las palabras descendieron por mi espalda como una hoja afilada."**

Annabeth sollozo.

" **-Ven, inclínate ante mí-**

 **-Si, como no- murmuré"**

-Vendito sarcasmo, repitieron los Stoll.

" **Gigantes lestrigón cubrieron cada lado de la piscina como si esperaran una indicación.**

 **Cada uno medía como tres metros de alto, brazos tatuados, armaduras de cuero y cachiporras con picos. Semidioses arqueros aparecieron en el techo por encima de Luke.**

 **Dos perros del infierno descendieron del balcón opuesto y me gruñeron. En segundos estaba rodeado. Una trampa. No era posible que se colocaran en posición tan rápido a menos que supieran que yo vendría.**

 **Miré a Luke, y la ira comenzó a burbujear en mí. No sabía si la conciencia de Luke aún estaría viva dentro de ése cuerpo. Tal vez la manera en que su voz cambió...o tal vez solo era Cronos adaptándose a su nuevo cuerpo. Me dije a mí mismo que no importaba, Luke ya era retorcido y maligno antes de que Cronos lo poseyera.**

 **Una voz en mi cabeza dijo: "Tengo que pelear con él en algún momento. ¿Por qué no ahora?"**

-No podrás con él, pequeño suicida, dijo Dionisio para la sorpresa de todos y Poseidón tragó otra pastilla.

" **De acuerdo a aquella gran profecía, se suponía que yo tomaría una decisión que salvaría o destruiría el mundo cuando cumpliera 16. Eso era dentro de 7 días solamente. ¿Por qué no ahora? Si en verdad tenía el poder, ¿qué diferencia haría una semana? Podría terminar con la amenaza justo ahora derrotando a Cronos. Hey, ya había combatido monstruos y dioses antes."**

Se oyó un gruñido de Ares.

" **Como si leyera mis pensamientos, Luke sonrió. No, él era Cronos, tenía que recordar eso.**

 **-Acércate- dijo - si te atreves.-**

 **La multitud de monstruos se apartó. Subí las escaleras con el corazón desbocado. Estaba seguro de que alguien me apuñalaría por la espalda, pero me dejaron pasar. Toqué mi bolsillo y encontré mi bolígrafo esperando. Lo destapé y Riptide se extendió como espada.**

 **El arma de Cronos apareció en sus manos- una guadaña de dos metros, mitad bronce celestial y mitad acero mortal. Solo mirarla hizo que mis piernas se volvieran gelatina.**

 **Pero antes de que cambiara de opinión, ataqué."**

Todos estaban nerviosos.

" **El tiempo se ralentizó. Quiero decir, literalmente, porque Cronos tenía ése poder. Sentía como si me moviera entre almíbar. Mis brazos estaban muy pesados, apenas podía levantar mi espada. Cronos sonrió, balanceando su guadaña a velocidad normal y esperando que me arrastrara hacia mi muerte.**

 **Traté de combatir su magia. Me concentré en el océano a mi alrededor- la fuente de mi poder. Había mejorado canalizándolo a través de los años, pero ahora no parecía que sucediera nada. Di otro lento paso al frente. Los gigantes se mofaron, las dracena sisearon entre carcajadas.**

 **Hey, océano, recé, éste sería un buen día.**

 **Repentinamente sentí un agudo dolor en las tripas. EL barco entero comenzó a sacudirse, arrojando a los monstruos al piso. Cuatro mil litros de agua salada surgieron de la piscina, remojándonos a mí, a Cronos y a todos en la cubierta. El agua me revitalizó, rompiendo el hechizo del tiempo, y me lancé adelante."**

-Bendigo mis poderes, dijo Percy.

-Tú y todos hijo.

" **Ataqué a Cronos, pero aún era demasiado lento, Cometí el error de mirar su rostro- el rostro de Luke, el tipo que alguna vez fue mi amigo. Por mucho que lo odiara, era difícil matarlo.**

 **Cronos no tuvo esa indecisión. Atacó con su guadaña. Yo salté hacia atrás, y la hoja maligna falló por centímetros, haciendo una hendidura en la cubierta justo entre mis pies.**

 **Pateé a Cronos en el pecho. Él trastabilló, pero era mucho más pesado de lo que Luke fue. Como patear un refrigerador. Cronos balanceó su guadaña de nuevo. La intercepté con Riptide, pero su golpe fue muy poderoso, mi hoja solo pudo desviarlo. El filo de la guadaña cortó la manga de mi camisa y rozó mi brazo. No debería haber sido un corte serio pero todo el lateral de mi cuerpo explotó en dolor. Recordé lo que un demonio marino dijo una vez de la guadaña de Cronos: Cuidado, idiota. Un solo toque y la hoja absorberá el alma de tu cuerpo. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería. No solo estaba perdiendo sangre, podía sentir mi fuerza, mi voluntad, mi identidad vaciándose.**

 **Retrocedí tropezando, cambiándome la espada a la mano izquierda y embistiendo desesperado. Mi espada debió atravesarlo pero se desvió en su estómago como su golpeara mármol sólido. No había manera de que hubiera sobrevivido a eso.**

 **Cronos se rió**

 **\- Un pobre desempeño, Percy Jackson. Luke me dijo que nunca fuiste rival con la espada.-"**

-Eso es mentira, rugieron todos los semidioses.

Los dioses estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de cómo defendían al hijo de Poseidón.

" **Mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.**

 **\- Luke era un cabeza dura- dije - pero al menos era su cabeza.-**

 **\- Es una pena matarte, -musitó Cronos - antes de que el plan final se despliegue. Me encantaría ver el terror en tus ojos cuando te des cuenta de cómo destruiré al Olimpo.-**

 **-Nunca llevarás éste barco a Manhattan- mi brazo palpitaba. Puntos negros bailaban frente a mis ojos.**

 **\- ¿Y qué harás? - los ojos dorados de Cronos brillaron - ¿Tal vez cuentas con tu amigo de los explosivos?-**

 **Miró hacia la piscina y llamó**

 **\- ¡Nakamura! -**

 **Un adolescente en armadura completa se abrió paso entre la multitud. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto con un parche negro. Yo lo conocía, por supuesto: Eathan Nakamura, el hijo de Némesis. Salvé su vida en el laberinto el verano pasado, y en agradecimiento el muy miserable había ayudado a Cronos a volver a la vida."**

Percy, Annabeth y Rachel gruñeron.

-Deberíamos haberle dejado allí- comentó Annabeth.

" **\- Misión cumplida, mi Señor, - dijo Eathan - lo hayamos justo donde se nos indicó.-**

 **Sonó las palmas, y un par de gigantes se adelantaron, arrastrando a Charles Beckendorf entre ellos. Mi corazón casi se detuvo. Beckendorf tenía un ojo hinchado y cortes por toda la cara y los brazos. Su armadura ya no estaba y su playera estaba casi desgarrada."**

-Charlie, dijo con pena Silena.

" **\- ¡No! – grité.**

 **Beckendorf miró mis ojos. Observaba su mano como si tratara de decirme algo. Su reloj.**

 **No se lo habían quitado aún, y ése era el detonador. ¿Sería posible que los explosivos estuvieran listos? Seguramente los monstruos no los habrían desmantelado todavía.**

 **-Lo encontramos en medio del barco - dijo uno de los gigantes -tratando de husmear en el cuarto de máquinas. ¿Nos lo podemos comer ya?-**

 **-Pronto.- Cronos pregunto: -¿Están seguros de que no montó los explosivos?-**

 **-Se dirigía a la sala de máquinas, mi Señor-**

 **-¿Como lo sabes?**

 **-Ea...- Eathan se veía incomodo. -Iba en ésa dirección. Y nos lo dijo. Su bolsa todavía está llena con los explosivos.-**

 **Lentamente empecé a entender. Beckendorf los había engañado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a ser capturado, hizo que pareciera que iba en la otra dirección. Él los convenció de que todavía no llegaba a la sala de máquinas. ¡El Fuego Griego debía seguir activado! Pero eso no nos serviría de nada a menos que pudiéramos escapar del barco y detonarlo.**

 **Cronos dudó. Créetelo, recé. El dolor en mi brazo empeoraba y ahora apenas podía mantenerme en pie."**

-Creértelo, rezaron todos.

" **-Abran la bolsa.- Ordenó Cronos**

 **Uno de los gigantes arrancó la bolsa de los hombros de Beckendorf. Se asomó dentro, gruñó y la volvió boca abajo. Los monstruos retrocedieron aterrorizados. Si la bolsa realmente estaba llena de vasijas de Fuego Griego todos volaríamos. Pero lo que cayó fue una docena de latas de duraznos. Podía oír la respiración de Cronos, tratando de controlar su ira.**

 **-¿Ustedes, quizás -dijo- capturaron a este semidiós cerca de la galería?**

 **Eathan palideció. –**

 **Um...-**

 **\- Y ustedes, quizás... ¿Enviaron a alguien a REVISAR EL CUARTO DE MÁQUINAS?-**

 **Eathan retrocedió aterrado, giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr. Maldije en silencio.**

 **Ahora solo teníamos minutos antes de que las bombas fueran desmanteladas. Capté la mirada de Beckendorf de nuevo e hice una silenciosa pregunta, esperando que comprendiera: ¿Cuánto? Él juntó sus dedos y pulgar, haciendo un círculo. Cero. No había ningún retraso en el detonador. Si presionaba el botón, el barco explotaría al instante. Nunca seríamos capaces de estar lo suficientemente lejos antes de usarlo. Los monstruos nos matarían antes, o desarmarían los explosivos, o ambas.**

 **Cronos se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa retorcida.**

 **\- Tendrás que disculpar a mis incompetentes ayudantes, Percy Jackson. Pero no importa, ahora te tenemos. Sabíamos que vendrías desde hace semanas.-**

 **Levantó su mano y mostró un pequeño brazalete de plata con un colgante en forma de guadaña-el símbolo del Señor de los Titanes. La herida en mi brazo estaba mermando mi capacidad de pensar, pero murmuré: -dispositivo de comunicación...espía en el campamento.-"**

-El espía ha sido confirmado, dijo Quirón.

" **Cronos rió entre dientes. -No puedes contar con tus amigos. Ellos siempre te decepcionarán. Luke aprendió esa lección del modo difícil. Ahora suelta tu espada y ríndete ante mí, o tu amigo morirá.-**

 **Tragué saliva. Uno de los gigantes tenía su mano alrededor del cuello de Beckendorf. Yo no estaba en forma para rescatarlo, y aún si lo intentara, moriría antes de que llegara junto a él. Los dos lo haríamos.**

 **Beckendorf musitó una palabra: Vete**

 **Sacudí la cabeza. No podía dejarlo.**

 **El segundo gigante aún estaba rebuscando entre las latas de duraznos, lo que significaba que Beckendorf tenía el brazo izquierdo libre. Lo levantó lentamente, dirigiéndolo a su muñeca derecha.**

 **Yo quería gritar ¡NO!**

 **Entonces desde la piscina una de las dracaenae silbo:**

 **-¿Que esssstá hacssssciendo? ¿Qué essss essso en ssssu muñeca?-**

 **Beckendorf cerró fuertemente los ojos y puso la mano sobre su reloj. No tuve elección.**

 **Lancé mi espada como si fuera jabalina hacia Cronos. Rebotó inofensivamente en su pecho, pero lo sorprendió. Empuje a través de la multitud de monstruos y salté por un lado del barco hacia el agua 30 metros abajo. Escuché un profundo estruendo en el barco. Los monstruos me gritaban desde arriba. Una lanza pasó junto a mi oreja. Una lanza atravesó mi muslo, pero apenas tuve tiempo de sentir dolor. Entré al agua y pedí a las corrientes que me llevaran muy, muy lejos, cien metros, doscientos metros. Aún desde ésa distancia, la explosión sacudió al mundo. El calor me chamuscó la nuca. El princesa Andrómeda explotó por ambos lados, una bola de fuego masiva de llamas verdes elevándose hacia el oscuro cielo, consumiéndolo todo."**

Silena empezó a llorar y salió corriendo, intentaron seguirla pero Afrodita dijo que debía estar sola.

" **Beckendorf, pensé. Entonces me desmayé y me hundí como un ancla hacia el fondo del** **mar."**

-Qué dramático, soltó Thalía para aligerar el ambiente.

-Fin del capítulo, dijo Hestia.

-Quiero leer yo, dijo…


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

 _-Quiero leer yo, dijo_ Poseidón.

Hestia le paso el libro a su hermano pequeño.

Mientras los semidioses miraban ausentes por donde había salida Silena, y Afrodita disimuladamente le mandaba a su hija ondas de relajación.

" **Conozco algunos parientes acuáticos"**

-Jooooo, se quejó Hermes.

-¿Y ese jo? Preguntó frunciendo el seño Poseidón.

-El titulo significa que tú vas a salir antes que yo, suspiró el dios de los viajeros.

" **Los sueños de los semidioses apestan."**

-Y que lo digas, dijeron todos los semidioses.

-No podrán ser tan malos, ¿Verdad? Preguntó Apolo.

-Si te gusta ver cosas horribles no están malo, dijo Nico.

Los dioses palidecieron, no sabían que sus hijos les pasaban eso.  
 **"La cosa es, nunca son sólo sueños. Tienen que ser visiones, presagios o cualquier otra cosa mística que fastidie mi cerebro."**

-Ojala fueran solo sueños, suspiraron todos.

-Cualquier cosa fastidia tu cerebro sesos de alga, comentó Thalía intentando relajar el ambiente.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes cara de pino? Preguntó Percy.

-Porque solo hay que ver tu cara de bobo, contraataco ella.

" **Soñé que estaba en un oscuro palacio en la cima de una montaña. Desafortunadamente, lo reconocía: El palacio de los Titanes en la cima del monte Othrys, también conocido como monte Tamalpais, en California."**

Annabeth y Percy sintieron un escalofrío, y se miraron sus mechas grises ocultas recordando como sostuvieron el cielo en sus hombros.

Thalía abrazó a Annabeth y Grover a Percy.

" **El pabellón principal estaba abierto a la noche, cercado con columnas griegas negras y estatuas de los Titanes. Antorchas brillaban contra el piso de mármol negro. En el centro del salón un gigante en armadura forcejeaba bajo el peso de una columna espiral de nubes - Atlas, sosteniendo el cielo. "**

-Por mí que se pudriera ahí, dijo Artemisa enfadada.

-Y por mí, dijeron Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Thalía y Nico.

" **Otros dos gigantes estaban de pie cerca de un brasero de bronce, estudiando las imágenes en las llamas.**

 **-Vaya explosión- dijo uno. Usaba una armadura negra con puntos plateados como una noche estrellada. Su cara estaba cubierta con un yelmo de guerra con cuernos de carnero retorcidos a cada lado."**

-Críos, comentaron los dioses, la cosa se estaba poniendo verdaderamente mal.

Los semidioses se helaron.

" **-No importa- dijo el otro. Éste Titán esta vestido con túnica dorada, ojos dorados igual que Cronos. Su cuerpo entero brillaba. Me recordaba a Apolo, dios del sol, excepto que la luz del Titán era más intensa, y su expresión más cruel."**

-¿Cómo puede recordarte ese titán horrible a mí el guapísimo e irresistible dios del sol y el arte? Preguntó Apolo señalándose a sí mismo.

-Hermano no seas tan vanidoso, le reprendía Artemisa.

-Lo que tú digas hermanita, sonrió Apolo.

-¡Hermana mayor! Gruño Artemisa.

-Vale hermanita, y acto seguido una flecha se clavó al lado de la cabeza de Apolo.

-Si yo fuera tú compadre me callaba, le advirtió Hermes a Apolo.

-Chicos vamos a centrarnos, el hijo de barba percebe acaba de describir a Helios, dijo Atenea seria.

-¿Quién? Preguntó Percy.

-El titán de la luz, le respondió Annabeth.

-Esta va muy mal, murmuro Zeus.

" **-Los dioses han respondido al desafío. Pronto serán destruidos.-"**

-NOSOTROS NO SEREMOS DESTRUIDOS, bramó Zeus.

-Hermano, llamaron Hades y Poseidón.

-¿QUÉ? Gruñó Zeus.

-Le estás hablando a un libro, dijeron los dos a la vez y Zeus enrojeció.

" **Las imágenes en el fuego eran difíciles de comprender: tormentas, edificios derrumbándose, mortales gritando aterrados."**

-El fuego es bueno, son ellos quién lo alteran, frunció el seño Hestia.

-No decimos lo contrario Lady Hestia, dijo Percy sonriéndole.

" **-Iré al oeste a dirigir nuestras fuerzas- dijo el Titán dorado -Críos, te quedarás y custodiarás el monte Othrys.-**

 **El tipo de los cuernos gruñó - Siempre hago los trabajos estúpidos. Señor del sur. Señor de las constelaciones. Ahora tengo que ser niñera de Atlas mientras ustedes tienen toda la diversión.-**

 **Bajo el remolino de nubes, Atlas bramaba en agonía."**

-Sufre, gruño Artemisa.

-Hermanita ¿estás resentida? Pregunto Apolo.

-Si fuera por mí ese titán ahora mismo estuviera sufriendo los castigos más agonizantes, respondió Artemisa.

-Creo que eso es un sí, dijo Hermes.

-¿Los titanes necesitan niñera? Preguntó Connor.

-Si son como ese estúpido de Atlas sí, respondió Percy.

-Otro que está resentido, comentó Travis.

-Mato a Zoë, secuestro a Artemisa y A ANNABETH, Percy poco a poco empezó a subir la voz.

-Yo creo que a él lo más que le importa es el secuestro de su enamorada, susurró Connor a su hermano.

-¿QUÉ HABEÍS DICHO? Preguntó Percy con una poderosa aura azul rodeándolo.

-NADA, dijeron los Stoll a la vez.

" **-¡Libérenme, maldita sea! ¡Soy el más grande guerrero. Tomen mi carga para que pueda luchar!-**

 **-¡Silencio! - rugió el Titán dorado -Tuviste tu oportunidad, Atlas. Fallaste. Cronos te quiere justo donde estás. En cuanto a ti, Críos, cumple con tu deber.-"**

-¡Tú y todos! Dijeron Artemisa, Percy, Thalía, Grover y Annabeth.

" **-¿Y si necesitas guerreros? -preguntó Críos -Nuestro traicionero sobrino del esmoquin no te será de gran utilidad en una pelea.-"**

-¿Qué? preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Un titán con esmoquin, dijo Travis para sí mismo y todos ladearon la cabeza imaginándolo.

" **El Titán dorado se carcajeó. -No te preocupes por él. Además, los dioses apenas pueden lidiar con nuestro primer desafío."**

-¿Cómo no podemos lidiar con su desafío?, somos muy poderoso, dijo Zeus molesto.

-Padre yo creo que ese primer desafío es Tifón, dijo Atenea y los dioses tragaron saliva junto a algunos semidioses que sabían cómo les había costado vencerlo la primera vez.

" **No tienen idea de cuantos más tenemos de reserva. ¡Recuerda mis palabras, en cosa de pocos días el Olimpo estará en ruinas, y nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo para celebrar el amanecer de la sexta era!"**

-¡Ni de coña! Rugieron los dioses.

-¡Antes muertos! Dijeron los semidioses.

" **El Titán dorado se encendió en llamas y desapareció.**

 **\- Oh, claro - Gruñó Críos - Él explota en llamas. Yo tengo que usar estos estúpidos cuernos de chivo.-"**

-Eh, lo cuernos de cabra son lo más, dijo Grover.

Todos empezaron a reír.

-Claro que sí amigo mío, dijo Percy dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

" **La escena cambió. Ahora estaba afuera del pabellón, escondido en las sombra de una columna griega. Un chico estaba parado junto a mí, evadiendo a los Titanes. Tenía cabello oscuro y sedoso, piel pálida y ropas oscuras- mi amigo Nico di Ángelo, el hijo de Hades."**

-¡Noooo! Los dos Stoll se pusieron de rodillas.

-¿Qué os pasa? Preguntó Nico.

-Que sales antes que nosotros, se enfurruñaron los Stoll.

-No tienen remedio, dijo Annabeth.

-¿No estás enfadada? Pregunto Connor.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Preguntó la rubia.

-Porque Nico apareció antes que tú y tú eres su… antes de que acabaran la frase Thalía se levanto y les jalo de una oreja y Clarisse les dio una patada.

-Poseidón sigue leyendo, dijeron las dos chicas sentándose en su sitio y los Stoll estaban en el suelo aullando de dolor.

" **Me miró directamente, con una expresión siniestra."**

Todos sintieron un escalofrío.

" **\- ¿Lo ves, Percy? -murmuró- Se te acaba el tiempo. ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerlos sin mi plan?-"**

-¿Tú qué? Preguntaron todos.

-Nada, dijo Nico.

-El que no nada se ahoga, comento Poseidón.

-Qué curioso, comentó Thalía.

-¿El qué? Preguntó Nico.

-No sabía que tú pensabas planes, chico sombra.

Nico se sonrojo.

" **Sus palabras cayeron sobre mí, frías como el fondo del océano, y mi sueño se volvió negro."**

-Dramático, canto Thalía.

-Percy ¿todo lo compares con el mar? Pregunto Nico.

-Es que el mar es alucinante, y si no os gusta nadie os pidió escuchar el libro, gruñó Percy.

" **-¿Percy? - dijo una voz grave**

 **Mi cabeza se sentía como si la hubieran metido al microondas envuelto en papel aluminio."**

-¿De dónde te sacas esas comparaciones? Preguntó Grover.

-Es Percy, respondieron los demás.

" **Abrí los ojos y vi una larga sombra encima de mí.**

 **-¿Beckendorf?- pregunté esperanzado."**

Todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza.

" **-No, hermano-"**

-¿Tyson? Preguntó Percy esperanzado.

Annabeth sonrió por la mención de su amigo cíclope.

" **Mis ojos enfocaron. Estaba mirando a un cíclope - una cara inconfundible, cabello áspero color marrón, un gran ojo lleno de preocupación.**

 **-¿Tyson?"**

Todos rieron por la coincidencia.

-Percy piensa como Percy, rieron los Stoll.

-Sino como voy a pensar, gruño Percy.

-Pero ¿piensas?, se burló Thalía.

" **Mi hermano esbozó una sonrisa - ¡Sí! ¡Tu cerebro funciona!"**

-¿Cuándo el cerebro de Percy ha empezado a funcionar? Preguntó Thalía.

-Cuando tú dejaste de ser un pino, dijo Percy.

Thalía se levanto y Percy hizo lo mismo todos les pedían que no se deberían pelear y cuando estaban a escasos centímetros Annabeth se metió en medio y les puso las palmas de sus manos es sus pechos.

-Pídanse perdón, ordenó.

-Pero… intentaron protestar.

-AHORA.

-Perdón, dijeron los dos.

-Cada uno a su sitio, dijo Annabeth.

Y los dos semidioses poderosos hicieron caso a la hija de Atenea, los dos aunque no lo reconocerían temían a la hija de Atenea enfadada.

" **No estaba tan seguro. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y frio. Mi voz no sonaba bien. Podía escuchar a Tyson, pero era más como vibraciones dentro de mi cabeza, no como sonidos regulares. Me senté, y una sábana de gasa se elevó flotando. Estaba en una cama hecha de algas, en una habitación hecha de coral. Brillantes perlas del tamaño de pelotas de baloncesto flotaban alrededor del techo, brindando luz. Estaba bajo el agua."**

-Parece un sitio bonito, dijeron los semidioses soñadoramente.

-Mi palacio es genial, sonrió Poseidón.

Todos evitaron meterse con el hijo de Poseidón, ya se había enfadado bastante por el capítulo además había cierta rubia que no dejaba de amenazarlos con la mirada.

" **Ahora que, siendo hijo de Poseidón, estaba a gusto con eso."**

-Percy tu siempre que estés cerca del agua estas a gusto, sonrió la rubia.

-Me encanta el agua, dijo Percy devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Thalía codeo a su mejor amiga.

" **Podía respirar muy bien bajo el agua, y mi ropa no se mojaba a menos que yo lo quisiera.**

 **Pero aún así fue algo impresionante cuando un tiburón cabeza de martillo entró por la ventana de la habitación, me saludó con deferencia y nadó tranquilamente hacia el lado opuesto del cuarto."**

-Claro que te saluda, eres un hijo mío, sonrió Poseidón.

" **\- ¿Donde...?-**

 **-El palacio de Papi- dijo Tyson."**

Los dioses menos Poseidón empezaron a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Poseidón.

-Nada papi, respondió Hades carcajeando.

Y el dios como poderoso inmortal que es, le saco la lengua

" **En distintas circunstancias, hubiera estado emocionado. Nunca había visitado el Reino de Poseidón, y había soñado con ello por años. Pero la cabeza me dolía. Mi camisa todavía estaba marcada con quemaduras de la explosión. Las heridas de mis brazos y piernas habían sanado- el solo estar en el océano podía hacer eso por mí, dándole tiempo suficiente- pero todavía me sentía como si hubiera sido pateado por un equipo de soccer de Lestrigones."**

-Fuiste pateado una vez, le recordó Annabeth.

-No me lo recuerdes, si no fuera por Tyson y por ti no hubiera salido vivo, dijo Percy.

-Tú debiéndome una, lo más normal del mundo, dijo Annabeth sonriendo y Percy rió.

-Tórtolos estamos lo demás aquí, dijo Clarisse causando la risas de todos y el sonrojo de la pareja.

 **-"Cuanto tiempo...-**

 **-Te encontramos anoche- dijo Tyson, -hundiéndote en el agua-**

 **-¿El Princesa Andrómeda?**

 **\- Hizo ka-boom- confirmó Tyson**

 **-Beckendorf estaba a bordo. ¿Encontraron...?-**

 **El rostro de Tyson se ensombreció. - No hay rastro de él. Lo siento, hermano.-**

 **Miré afuera de la ventana, hacia el agua profundamente azul. Se suponía que Beckendorf iría al colegio en otoño. Tenía una novia, muchos amigos, toda la vida por delante. No podía haberse ido. Tal vez logró salir del barco como yo, tal vez saltó para el otro lado...**

 **¿Y luego? Él no podía haber sobrevivido a una caída desde tan alto hacia el agua como yo lo hice. No podía haber puesto tanta distancia de por medio entre él y la explosión.**

 **En el fondo sabía que estaba muerto. Se había sacrificado para acabar con el Princesa Andrómeda, y yo lo había abandonado. Pensé en mi sueño: los Titanes discutían que la explosión no importaba, Nico di Ángelo me advertía que no podría derrotar a Cronos sin seguir su plan - una peligrosa idea que había evitado por más de un año.**

-¿Qué…? intentaron preguntar.

-Ya se revelara, dijo Nico enigmático

" **Un estallido distante sacudió la habitación. Una luz verde resplandeció afuera, haciendo que el mar entero se iluminara como al mediodía.**

 **-¿Que fue eso?- pregunté**

 **Tyson lucía preocupado.**

 **-Papi te lo explicará. Ven, Él está explotando monstruos.-"**

Todos miraron a Poseidón con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por dios, Tyson no podía llamarme papá como todos los demás de mis hijos, se lamento Poseidón.

" **El palacio bien podía ser el lugar más impresionante que haya visto si no estuviera en proceso de ser destruido."**

-¡Qué mi palacio que! Bramó Poseidón.

-Hermano tranquilízate en el libro ya lo explicaran, calmó Hestia a Poseidón.

" **Nadamos hasta el final de un largo corredor y subimos con la corriente de un géiser. Mientras no elevábamos sobre los techos contuve el aliento - bueno, si es que hay aliento que contener bajo el agua.**

 **El palacio era tan grande como la ciudad en el Monte Olimpo, con grandes jardines, patios y pabellones con columnas. Los jardines estaban esculpidos con coral y plantas marinas.**

 **Veinte o treinta edificios estaban hechos de nácar, blanco pero con destellos multicolores. Peces y pulpos iban y venían por las ventanas. Los caminos estaban bordeados con brillantes perlas, como luces de Navidad.**

-Hermoso, susurraron los semidioses.

-Será hermoso pero aun así la están destruyendo mi palacio, gruño Poseidón.

" **El patio principal estaba lleno de guerreros. Tritones con cola de pez de la cintura abajo y torsos humanos, excepto que su piel era azul, lo que nunca había visto antes."**

-¿La sangre será de color azul? Preguntó Connor.

-¿Por qué lo preguntan? Preguntó Annabeth.

-Porque serían de la realeza, ¿no? Dijo Connor.

-No es realmente así, ese dicho se inventó en el siglo quince cuando…, todos menos Atenea miraron raro a Annabeth y ella suspiro frustrada.

-Es solo un dicho, resumió Annabeth y todos soltaron un sonoro ah.

" **Algunos atendían a los heridos, otros afilaban lanzas espadas. Uno pasó nadando a toda prisa, sus ojos eran verde brillante, como esas cosas que ponen en calcomanías, y sus dientes eran de tiburón. No te ponen cosas como ésa en "La Sirenita."**

-¿Has visto La Sirenita? Preguntó Hermes aguantando la risa.

-Sí, dijo Percy.

-Es una de sus películas favoritas, me ha hecho verla como quince veces, dijo Annabeth.

-Bastantes veces, comentó Apolo.

-Buscando a Nemo me la ha hecho ver veinte, comentó Annabeth.

-¿Veinte? Chico tú tienes una obsesión, dijo Hermes para el sonrojo del chico.

" **Afuera del patio principal había largos fortificaciones- torres, murallas, y armas anti asalto- pero varias de ellas estaban reducidas a escombros. Otras resplandecían con una extraña luz verde que conocía muy bien- Fuego Griego, que podía arder incluso bajo el agua-**

 **Más allá, el fondo marino se perdía en las tinieblas. Podía ver batallas entabladas, destellos de energía, explosiones, el brillo de los ejércitos chocando. Un humano normal hubiera encontrado que estaba muy oscuro para ver. Caramba, un humano normal hubiera sido aplastado por la presión y congelado por el frio. Aún mis ojos sensibles al calor no podían ver exactamente qué estaba pasando.**

 **En el borde del complejo del Palacio, un templo con techo de coral rojo explotó, enviando fuego y escombros en cámara lenta hacia los jardines más lejanos. Por encima de toda la penumbra una enorme forma apareció- un calamar más grande que un bombardero.**

 **Estaba rodeado por una brillante nube de polvo- al menos pensé que era polvo, hasta que noté que era un enjambre de tritones tratando de atacar al monstruo. El calamar descendió sobre el palacio y desplegó sus tentáculos, aplastando una columna completa de guerreros.**

-Solo yo puedo escoger leer semejante capítulo, se quejo Poseidón y luego empezó a leer.

" **Entonces un brillante arco de luz azul salió disparado desde el techo de uno de los edificios más altos. La luz golpeó al calamar gigante y el monstruo se disolvió como colorante para comida en el agua."**

-Bueno podemos ver que el tío P defiende su palacio, dijo Ares.

-Pues claro que lo defiendo es mi palacio.

" **-Papi- dijo Tyson, apuntando a donde la luz provino.**

 **-¿Él hizo eso?-**

 **De pronto me sentí mas esperanzado. Mi papá tenía increíbles poderes. Él era el dios del mar. Podía lidiar con este ataque, ¿no? Tal vez me dejaría ayudar."**

-Lo veo poco probable, dijo Atenea.

-¿Cómo? Preguntaron Percy y Poseidón solo que con diferente tono.

-Barba Percebe no es tan tonto para dejar que le niño de la profecía se quede allí, explico Atenea.

-Has dicho que no soy tan tonto, sonrió Poseidón.

-No era un cumplido, dijo Atenea.

-Pero a mí me vale cabeza de búho, Atenea gruño.

" **-¿Has estado en combate? - le pregunte temeroso a Tyson.- ¿Aplastando cabezas con tu sorprendente fuerza de Cíclope y eso?**

 **Tyson titubeó, y de inmediato supe que había hecho una mala pregunta.**

 **\- He estado...arreglando armas.- murmuró -Ven, busquemos a papi.-"**

-¡Vamos a buscar a papi! Dijeron Apolo y Hermes levantando los brazos como críos.

-¿Por qué? Se lamentaba Poseidón.

" **Sé que esto sonará raro para personas con padres normales, pero solo he visto a mi padre cuatro o cinco veces en mi vida, y nunca más de unos pocos minutos. Los dioses griegos no son exactamente de los que van a los partidos de baloncesto de sus hijos. Aún así, pensé que reconocería a Poseidón al verlo."**

Los dioses bajaron las cabezas, ellos querían pasar más rato con sus hijos pero no podían por unas estúpidas reglas.

-No pasa nada, sabemos que no podéis aunque querías estar con nosotros, dijeron los semidioses.

Los dioses se seguían sintiendo mal bueno todos menos Hera que solo quería que todos los semidioses se murieran.

" **Estaba equivocado."**

-¿Cómo? Preguntaron extrañados.

-Si me dejáis seguir leyendo lo sabremos, dijo Poseidón.

" **El techo del templo era una terraza abierta que había sido acondicionada como centro de mando. Un mosaico en el piso mostraba un mapa exacto de los terrenos de palacio y el océano alrededor, pero el mosaico se movía. Piezas de roca coloreada representaban los diferentes ejércitos y monstruos marinos apostados alrededor y las fuerzas cambiando de posición. Los edificios que colapsaban en la realidad también colapsaban en la imagen.**

 **Parados alrededor del mosaico, estudiando detenidamente la batalla, había una extraña disposición de guerreros, pero ninguno de ellos se veía como mi papá. Yo buscaba a un tipo grande con un buen bronceado y una barba negra, usando una bermuda y camisa hawaiana. No había nadie así. Un tipo era un tritón con dos colas de pez en vez de una. Su piel era verde y decorada con perlas. Tenía el cabello negro atado en una coleta, y se veía joven- pero es difícil saberlo con los no-humanos. Podían tener miles de años o tres."**

-Tritón, dijo Poseidón al reconocer a su hijo.

-Es hora de conocer a mi nuevo hermano, dijo Percy con falso entusiasmo

-Suerte, susurraron los dioses que conocían al hijo de Poseidón.

" **Junto a él había un hombre viejo, con una barba blanca y revuelta y el cabello gris. La armadura de batalla parecía pesarle. Tenía ojos verdes y arrugas de expresión alrededor de ellos, pero no estaba sonriendo ahora. Estudiaba el mapa y se apoyaba en un largo bastón de metal. A su derecha estaba una bella mujer con armadura verde, su cabello negro flotando y con unos pequeños y extraños cuernos que parecían pinzas de cangrejo. Y había un delfín- un delfín normal, pero estaba observando el mapa detenidamente."**

-Es mi viejo amigo delfín, suspiró Poseidón, recordaba todo lo que su amigo hizo por él.

-Guau sí que está agotado, comentó Artemisa.

-La guerra le está consumiendo, dijo Ares preocupado por su tío.

" **-Delfín- Dijo el viejo -Envía a Palemón y su legión de tiburones al frente occidental. Tenemos que neutralizar a ésos leviatanes.-"**

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo? Preguntó Hermes con una zanahoria en la mano.

" **El Delfín respondió con una voz repicante, pero pude entenderle en mi cabeza.**

 **-¡sí, Señor!- y se alejó.**

 **Miré consternado a Tyson, y luego de nuevo al anciano. No parecía posible, pero...**

 **-¿Papá?- pregunté"**

-Media hora después sesos de alga se entera, es todo un record para él, se rió Thalía.

-Thalía no te pases, dijo Annabeth al oído de la mencionada.

-Annabeth si no me paso no hay diversión, se quejó la pelinegra.

" **El anciano levantó la vista. Reconocí el brillo de sus ojos, pero su rostro...parecía que hubiera envejecido cuarenta años.**

 **\- Hola, Percy-**

 **\- ¿Que...que te pasó?**

 **Tyson me dio un empujón. Sacudía tanto su cabeza que temí que se le cayera, pero Poseidón no pareció ofenderse.**

 **-Está bien, Tyson- dijo, - Percy, disculpa mi apariencia. La guerra ha sido dura para mí.-**

 **-Pero eres inmortal- dije muy quedo - puedes...verte como quieras.-**

 **-Reflejo el estado de mi Reino- dijo -Justo ahora ése estado es bastante desolador. Percy, déjame presentarte, me temo que te perdiste a mi Teniente Delfín, dios de los delfines."**

-¿Hay un dios de los delfines? Preguntó Travis.

-Hay un dios para todo, respondía Annabeth.

-No hay dios de la vejez, dijo Connor contento por demostrar que la rubia estaba equivocada.

-Ese es Geras, sonrió Annabeth complacida y Thalía y Percy rieron, algo que tenían muy claro es que la rubia nunca se equivocaba y si los hacía por su orgullo nunca lo admitiría.

Los Stoll hicieron un puchero.

" **Ésta es mí, er... esposa, Amphitrite. Querida...-**

 **La dama de la armadura verde me miró con frialdad, cruzó los brazos y dijo:**

 **\- Disculpe, mi Señor, me necesitan en la batalla.-"**

-A mi mujer no le gustan mis hijos a excepción de Tritón que es suyo, dijo Poseidón fastidiado.

-Las mujeres no nos entienden, dijo Zeus.

-Si van engañándonos por ahí normal que no, gruño Hera.

" **Se alejó nadando.**

 **Fue bastante embarazoso, pero no podía culparla. Nunca lo había pensado mucho, pero mi padre tenía una esposa inmortal. Todos sus romances con mortales, incluida mi mamá...bueno, a Amphitrite probablemente no le agradaban mucho.**

 **Poseidón se aclaró la garganta.**

 **\- Si, bien...éste es mi hijo Tritón. Er...mi otro hijo.-**

 **-Su hijo y heredero- corrigió el chico verde"**

-Pero si es un dios, nunca va morir, dijo irritada Annabeth.

-Él es… complicado, explico Poseidón

 **." Su doble cola de pez oscilaba atrás y adelante. Me sonrió, pero no había amistad en sus ojos**

 **-Hola, Perseus Jackson. ¿Vienes a ayudar al fin?-"**

-Perdón porque no pudiera ayudar total solo se estaba preparando para defender el Olimpo, gruño Annabeth.

-Quiero tener una charla con él, esta vez fue Thalía quien hablo.

-Yo te acompaño, dijo Nico.

Percy se sonrojo tenía muy buenos amigos, él pelinegro se levanto y se coloco al otro lado de Annabeth, y les sonrió a las semidiosas, después le hizo un gesto con la mano a Nico y este se sentó a su lado.

Los dioses estaban sorprendidos, ¿Cómo un grupo de semidioses tan poderosos podían ser amigos sin intentar matarse? Encima estaba la rivalidad que existía entre sus padres.

" **Actuaba como si yo fuera holgazán o llegara tarde. Si puedes ruborizarte bajo el agua, yo** **probablemente lo hice."**

-No tienes que avergonzarte, gruño Thalía.

-Él debería ser el que se avergüence por no saber que tú eres el chico de la profecía, dijo enfadada Annabeth.

Percy se ruborizó. Sus amigas se pasaban defendiéndolo.

" **-Dime qué hacer- le dije**

 **Tritón sonrió como si ésa fuera una tierna sugerencia- como si yo fuera un pequeño y divertido perro que ladrara para él o algo así.**

 **Se volvió hacia Poseidón.**

 **-Iré a la vanguardia, Padre. No te preocupes, no fallaré.-"**

-Y encima pasa de ti, dijo Nico.

-Tengo cada vez más ganas de ir a verle, dijo Thalía

" **Hizo una cabezada cordial a Tyson. ¿Cómo es que yo no tenía ese respeto? "**

-Porque para él eres una amenaza sesos de alga, a veces no te enteras de nada, dijo Annabeth.

-Y que lo digas, dijeron todos los semidioses.

" **Luego se alejó entre el agua. Poseidón suspiró. Levantó su bastón y se transformó en arma convencional, un enorme tridente. La punta brillaba con luz azul, y el agua alrededor bullía cargada de energía.**

 **-Siento mucho eso- me dijo**

 **Una enorme serpiente marina apareció sobre nosotros haciendo espirales sobre la terraza. Era color naranja brillante con una boca llena colmillos tan grandes como para tragarse un gimnasio. Mirándola duramente, Poseidón apuntó su tridente a la bestia y le disparó energía azul. ¡ka-boom! El monstruo reventó como un millón de peces dorados, y todos huyeron aterrorizados.**

 **-Mi familia está nerviosa - Poseidón continuó como si nada hubiera pasado - la batalla contra Océano está yendo mal.-**

-¿Océano? Preguntó Percy mirando a Annabeth.

-Antiguo titán de los mares en la primera titomanquia no estaba en ninguno de los dos bandos, si en esta está en el de Cronos eso significa que está convencido de que ganará.

-Eso es malo, dijo Percy.

-Muy malo, secundo la idea la rubia.

" **Apuntaba al borde del mosaico. Con el cabo de su tridente golpeó la figura de un tritón más grande que el resto, con los cuernos de un toro. Parecía estar montando un carro tirado por langostas, y en vez de espada portaba una serpiente viva.**

 **-Océano- dije, tratando de recordar. -¿El Titán del mar?-**

 **Poseidón asintió.**

 **\- Él era neutral en la primera guerra de dioses y titanes. Pero cronos lo convenció de pelear. Esto es...bueno, no es una buena señal. Océano no interferiría a menos que estuviera seguro de elegir al bando ganador.-**

 **-Se ve estúpido- dije, tratando de sonar alegre. -Quiero decir, ¿Quien pelea con una serpiente?-**

 **-Papi puede hacerla nudos- dijo Tyson firmemente.**

 **Poseidón sonrió, pero se veía preocupado.**

 **-Aprecio su fe. Hemos estado en guerra casi un año. Mis poderes están fatigados, y él sigue encontrando nuevas fuerzas que lanzar contra mí- monstruos marinos tan antiguos que me había olvidado de ellos.-"**

-Eso no es nada nuevo, dijo Atenea.

Poseidón suspiro.

" **Escuché una explosión en la distancia. Alrededor de un kilómetro a lo lejos, una montaña de coral se desintegró bajo el peso de dos criaturas gigantes. Vagamente distinguí sus figuras. Era una langosta, y el otro un gigante humanoide como un cíclope, pero estaba cubierto de miembros. Al principio creí que usaba un manojo de pulpos, luego me dí cuenta que eran sus propios brazos- cien brazos luchando.**

 **-¡Briares! - dije**

 **Estaba feliz de verlo, pero él parecía luchar por su vida. Era el último de su clase- un centimano, primo de los cíclopes. Lo habíamos salvado de la prisión de Cronos, y yo sabía que había venido a ayudar a Poseidón, pero no había oído de él desde entonces.**

 **-Pelea bien- dijo Poseidón -Me gustaría tener un ejército completo como él, pero es el único.-**

 **Miré a Briares rugiendo rabioso y pinchando a la langosta, que cerraba y chasqueaba sus pinzas. La lanzó fuera de la montaña de coral y la langosta desapareció en la oscuridad."**

-Sesos de alga deja de ser tan dramático, se quejo Thalía.

-Al menos yo no fui un pino, replicó Percy.

Iban a contraatacar cuando la hija de Atenea sentada entre ambos les dio un puñetazo en el hombro

" **Briares nadó tras ella, sus cien brazos girando como las aspas de un bote de motor.**

 **-Percy, no tenemos mucho tiempo. - dijo mi padre- Cuéntame de tu misión. ¿Viste a Cronos?-**

 **Le conté todo, con la voz consternada cuando le dije de Beckendorf. Miré abajo a los patios y vi a cientos de tritones heridos yaciendo en camillas provisionales. Ví hileras de montículos de coral que debían ser tumbas. Me dí cuenta de que Beckendorf no era el primer muerto. Solo era uno de cientos, tal vez miles. Nunca me sentí tan furioso ni tan indefenso."**

Percy empezó a sacar humo por las orejas.

Lo semidioses tragaron y se alejaron un poco de Percy menos Annabeth que le puso su mano sobre la de él y Percy se calmó.

" **Poseidón acarició su barba.**

 **-Percy, Beckendorf eligió una muerte heroica. No debes culparte por eso. El ejército de Cronos estará desorganizado, quizás destruido.-**

 **-Pero no lo hemos matado, ¿Verdad?-**

 **Cuando lo dije, supe que era una ingenua esperanza. Podíamos haber explotado su barco y desintegrado a sus monstruos, pero un Titán no sería tan fácil de matar.**

 **-No- Admitió Poseidón- pero han comprado algo de tiempo para nuestro bando.-**

 **-Había semidioses en ése barco- dije, pensando en el chico que había visto en las escaleras. De alguna manera, me había permitido a mí mismo concentrarme en los monstruos y Cronos. Estaba convencido de que destruir el barco estaba bien porque ellos eran malignos, navegaban para atacar mi ciudad, además, ellos no estaban permanentemente muertos. Los monstruos solo se evaporaban y eventualmente regresaban. "**

-Para nuestra desgracia, dijeron todos los semidioses.

-Me alegra ser una mortal, comentó Rachel ganándose algunas miradas asesinas, en especial de cierta rubia.

" **Pero los semidioses... Poseidón puso su mano en mi hombro.**

 **-Percy, solo había unos cuantos semidioses en ése barco, y todos eligieron pelear por Cronos. Tal vez algunos escucharon tu advertencia y escaparon. Si no...Ellos eligieron su camino.-**

 **-¡Les lavaron el cerebro!- dije -Ahora están muertos y Cronos sigue con vida. ¿Se supone que eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?-"**

-Percy… Annabeth intentó decir algo pero Percy le cortó.

-Ahora eso da igual, dijo él.

-Pero… esta vez fue Grover quien lo intento.

-Sigamos leyendo, dijo él queriendo cambiar de tema.

" **Miré el mosaico -pequeñas explosiones destruyendo pequeños monstruos. Parecía tan fácil cuando solo eran figuras. Tyson puso su brazo a mí alrededor. Si alguien más lo hubiera intentado, lo habría empujado, pero Tyson era muy grande y obstinado. Me abrazó, lo quisiera o no."**

-Ojala tuviera la fuerza de Tyson, suspiró la rubia.

-¿Qué dijiste sobre Tyson? Preguntó Percy.

-Dijo que quiere abrazar a Tyson, a ver si nos lavamos los oídos sesos de alga, Thalía saltó en defensa de su amiga.

" **\- No es tu culpa, hermano. Cronos no explota bien. La próxima vez usaremos cargas más grandes.-**

 **-Percy- dijo mi padre- El sacrificio de Beckendorf no fue en vano. Han menoscabado la fuerza de invasión. New York estará a salvo por un tiempo, lo que deja libres a los Olímpicos para lidiar con la amenaza más grande.-**

 **¿La amenaza más grande? Pensé en lo que había dicho el titán dorado en mi sueño: "Los dioses han respondido al desafío. Pronto serán destruidos". Una sombra pasó por el rostro de mi padre.**

 **-Has tenido bastante pesar para un día. Pídele a Quirón cuando vuelvas al campamento...-**

 **-¿Regresar al campamento? ¡Pero tú estás en problemas aquí! ¡Quiero ayudar!-**

 **-No puedes Percy, tu trabajo está en otro sitio.-"**

-Ves dije que no lo dejaría, dijo Atenea.

-Y también que no era tan tonto, Poseidón sonrió con suficiencia.

-Dentro de tres segundos lo olvidaras como los peces, Atenea sonrió.

Poseidón iba a replicar pero Hera lo interrumpió.

-Venga que quiero acabar el capítulo e ir a cenar, se quejó.

" **No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Miré a Tyson buscando apoyo. Mi hermano se mordió los labios.**

 **-Papi...Percy puede pelear con la espada. Es bueno.-**

 **-Lo sé- dijo Poseidón con gentileza**

 **-Papá, puedo ayudar- dije -Sabes que puedo. No vas a soportar mucho más tú solo.-**

 **Una bola de fuego apareció en el cielo desde detrás de las líneas enemigas. Pensé que Poseidón la desviaría o algo, pero aterrizó en la esquina exterior del patio y explotó, lanzando tritones dando tumbos por el agua. Poseidón se estremeció como si acabara de ser acuchillado."**

-Me debería de doler, por el hecho de que reflejo el estado de mi reino, dijo Poseidón.

-Papa…

-Percy hijo vamos a seguir leyendo que yo también tengo hambre.

" **-Regresa al campamento- insistió -Y dile a Quirón que es el momento.-**

 **-¿Para qué?-**

 **\- Debes oír la profecía. La profecía completa.-**

 **No necesité preguntar cuál profecía. Había escuchado acerca de la "Gran Profecía" por años, pero nadie me la había dicho completa. Todo lo que sabía es que se suponía que yo tomaría una decisión que decidiría el destino del mundo- pero sin presiones."**

-Sin presiones, dijo Connor.

-Percy me encanta tu sarcasmo, Travis lo elogió.

-Ahhh, ¿Gracias?

" **-¿Qué tal si ésta es la decisión?- dije - ¿Quedarme aquí a pelear, o irme? ¿Qué tal si te dejo y tú...?-**

 **No podía decir "mueres". No se supone que los dioses murieran, pero ya había visto que sucede. Incluso si no morían, podían ser reducidos a casi nada, exiliados, apresados en las profundidades del Tártaro como Cronos había estado.**

 **-Percy, debes irte- insistió Poseidón - No sé cuál sea tu decisión final, pero tu lucha yace en el mundo de arriba. Al menos debes advertir a tus amigos del campamento. Cronos conoce sus planes. Tienen un espía. Nosotros resistiremos aquí, no tenemos opción.-"**

-Tenemos que hablar sobre eso, dijo serio Quirón.

-Pero después de leer el libro, dijo Dionisio.

" **Tyson tomó mi mano desesperado**

 **-¡Te extrañaré, hermano!-**

 **Mirándonos, nuestro padre pareció envejecer otros diez años.**

 **\- Tyson, tienes trabajo qué hacer, hijo mío. Te necesitan en la armería.-**

 **-Iré- sollozó -Me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me quiebra las costillas. -¡Percy, ten cuidado! ¡No dejes que los monstruos te maten!-"**

-No creo que lo maten, dijo Thalía.

-¿Y eso? Preguntó Percy.

-Annabeth está para salvar tu culo, dijo Thalía para molestarlo cosa que no logro.

-Eso ya lo sé cara de pino y me alegro de ello, Percy sonrió.

" **Traté de verme confiado, pero era demasiado para el grandote. Se volvió y nadó hacia la armería, donde sus primos arreglaban lanzas y espadas.**

 **-Deberías dejarlo pelear- le dije a mi padre -odia estar estancado en la armería, ¿no lo ves?-**

 **Poseidón sacudió la cabeza.**

 **\- Ya es bastante malo que deba enviarte a ti al peligro. Tyson es muy joven. Debo protegerlo-"**

-Poseidón un padre protector desde 1.231 antes de Cristo, dijo Hermes.

-Hermes, dijo Poseidón.

-¿Sí tío?

-Cállate para que pueda acabar el capítulo.

" **-Deberías confiar en él,- dije- no tratar de protegerlo.-**

 **Los ojos de Poseidón centellearon. Pensé que había ido demasiado lejos, pero él miró al mosaico y sus hombros se hundieron. El tipo tritón en el carro de las langostas se estaba acercando al palacio.**

 **-Océano se acerca- dijo mi padre - Debo enfrentarlo en batalla.**

 **Nunca antes había estado preocupado por un dios, pero no veía cómo mi padre iba a encarar a éste Titán y vencer.**

 **-Resistiré- prometió Poseidón- no rendiré mis dominios. Solo dime, Percy, ¿Todavía tienes el regalo de cumpleaños que te dí el verano pasado?-**

 **Asentí y saque mi collar del campamento. Tenía una cuenta por cada verano que había estado en el campamento mestizo, pero desde el verano pasado también tenía un dólar de arena en el cordón. Mi padre me lo había dado por mi cumpleaños 15. Me dijo que yo sabría cuando "gastarlo", pero hasta ahora no entendía qué quiso decir. Todo lo que sabía es que no servía para las máquinas expendedoras de la cafetería de la escuela."**

Todos empezaron a reír.

-Tenía que ser a sesos de alga a quien se le ocurriera intentar usarlo, dijo entre carcajadas Annabeth.

" **\- El momento se acerca- prometió -con suerte, te veré por tu cumpleaños la próxima semana, y tendremos una celebración apropiada.-**

 **Sonrió, y por un momento vi la vieja luz en sus ojos.**

 **Entonces el mar entero se volvió oscuro enfrente de nosotros, como si una tormenta de tinta se aproximara. Truenos retumbando, lo que debería ser imposible bajo el agua. Una enorme y gélida presencia se acercaba. Sentí una ola de miedo atravesando los ejércitos debajo de nosotros.**

 **-Debo asumir mi verdadera forma divina- dijo Poseidón -Ve, y buena suerte, hijo mío.-**

 **Quería alentarlo, abrazarlo o algo, pero sabía que era mejor volverme. Cuando un dios asume su verdadera forma, el poder es tan grande que cualquier mortal que lo vea sería desintegrado.**

 **-Adiós, padre- logré decir.**

 **Entonces me di vuelta. Ordené a las corrientes del océano que me ayudaran. El agua se arremolinó a mí alrededor y me lanzó a la superficie a velocidades que hubieran hecho explotar como globo a un humano normal. Cuando miré atrás pude ver destellos verdes y azules, mi padre combatiendo al titán, y el mar mismo dividido por los dos ejércitos."**

-Dramático, gruño Thalía.

-¿Tienes que acabar los capítulos así? Preguntó molesto Nico.

-Chicos a cenar, dijo Hestia.

Todos comieron rápidamente para saber que pasaba a continuación.

Silena regresó durante la cena mas calmada.

Todos se sentaron en sus sitios anteriores, pero cuando iban a coger el libro una luz apareció.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

 _Todos se sentaron en sus sitios anteriores, pero cuando iban a coger el libro una luz apareció._

Dejó a una chica y un chico.

-Preséntense y digan su padre divino, ordenó Zeus.

La chica se acercó.

-Katie Garden hija de Deméter, ella se sentó al pie de su madre y esta le pregunto si comía cereales.

-Will Solace hijo de Apolo, Apolo pego un grito emocionado por que al fin tuviera un hijo en la sala.

Los dioses les explicaron a los chicos lo sucedido y empezaron con la lectura.

-¿Quién lee ahora? Preguntó Poseidón.

-¿Por qué no lees tú Atenea? Preguntó Hestia.

-Vale, Poseidón le lanzó el libro a Atenea y esta protesto.

" **Tengo un avance de mi muerte"**

-Vaya titulo, eso no me calma lo ánimos, dijo Poseidón tragándose otra pastilla.

-Solo Percy escogería un título así, suspiró Grover

" **Si quieres ser popular en el campamento mestizo, no regreses de una misión con malas noticias."**

-Gracias por el consejo, dijo Nico.

-Es un consejo de Percy no lo sigas, dijo Thalía zarandeando al chico.

-Entonces Percy no serás nunca popular, dijo Travis.

-Con todas las misiones que ha hecho ya es popular, dijo Annabeth.

-¡Por fin alguien que me defiende!, dijo Percy abrazando a la rubia.

" **El rumor de mi llegada se esparció tan pronto como salí del océano."**

-Seguro que fue obra de las náyades, dijo Will.

-Seguro, tienen una extraña obsesión por nuestro querido sesos de alga, dijo Nico.

-¿Les gusto? Preguntó Percy sorprendido.

-Y este no se entera de nada, dijo cansada Thalía, todos menos los dioses a excepción de Atenea y Afrodita y Percy se dieron cuenta del doble sentido de las palabras de la cazadora.

" **Nuestra playa está en la costa norte de Long Island, y está encantada de modo que la mayoría de la gente no puede verla. Las personas no aparecen así nada más en la playa a menos que sean semidioses, dioses o repartidores de pizza de veras, de veras, perdidos. (Ha pasado - pero ésa es otra historia)."**

-¿Enserio ha pasado? Preguntaron curiosos los dioses y Rachel.

-Sí, asintieron los semidioses.

-Todo por culpa de los Stoll, señalo Katie.

-Nosotros queríamos pizza, lloriquearon.

-La que se paso fue Clarisse, dijo Annabeth.

-Fue divertido, se excuso la castaña.

-Perseguirlo con una lanza por todo el campamento diciendo muere pizzero muere no fue gracioso para él, dijo Annabeth.

-Tampoco le hice nada, dijo Clarisse.

-Solo una contusión cundo lo golpeaste con el mango de tu lanza, dijo Percy.

-Nos hubiéramos librado de él si ustedes me hubieran dejado darle con la punta, dijo Clarisse.

" **Como sea, ésa tarde el vigía en turno era Connor Stoll de la cabaña de Hermes."**

-JA, aparezco antes que tú, dijo señalando a su hermano.

Travis hizo un puchero.

" **Cuando me vio se emocionó tanto que se cayó de su árbol."**

Todos empezaron a reír.

-Hermanito te emocionaste, dijo cogiéndole de los hombros.

-Connor yo no te veo de esa forma, y estallaron más risas en la sala.

" **Luego sonó el cuerno para avisar al campamento y corrió a saludarme. Connor tenía una sonrisa retorcida que encajaba con su sentido del humor retorcido."**

-No es retorcido, dijo.

-Sí que lo es, dijeron todos los semidioses.

-Malos, dijo haciendo un puchero.

" **Es un buen chico, pero siempre querrás tener una mano en tu billetera cuando él esté cerca, y nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, le des acceso a la crema de afeitar a menos que quieras encontrar tu bolsa de dormir llena de ella."**

-Eso no lo contradigo, dijo Connor.

-Es un hijo del dios de los ladrones ¿Que querías? Defendió Travis a su hermano.

-Tú no te hagas el santo que eres tan irritante o incluso más que él, gruño Katie.

" **Tenía cabello castaño rizado y es un poco más bajo que su hermano, Travis, que es la única manera en que puedo distinguirlos."**

-Vamos, que somos los sex simbol del campamento, dijeron los Stoll.

-¡Mentira! Dijeron los semidioses.

-Ese es Per… ¡Nadie! Se corrigió Katie al ver la mirada que le lanzaban Thalía y Annabeth.

-Lo que nos faltaban, que se le suba más el ego, dijo Thalía al oído de la rubia.

" **Son tan diferentes de mi viejo enemigo Luke que es difícil creer que todos son hijos de Hermes."**

-¿Por qué? Preguntaron ambos.

-Porque solo se le parecen a Hermes en las sonrisas, dijo Percy.

-Además Luke es rubio y tiene los ojos azules cielo, dijo Annabeth, cosa que molesto a Percy.

" **-¡Percy!- gritó -¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Beckendorf? -**

 **Entonces vio mi expresión, y su sonrisa se derritió**

 **-Oh, no. Pobre Silena. Sagrado Zeus, cuando se entere...-"**

Silena empezó a sollozar y Clarisse la abrazó.

" **Juntos subimos las colinas de arena. Unos cientos de metros más adelante, la gente ya se arremolinaba frente a nosotros, sonrientes y emocionados. "Percy volvió" probablemente pensaban "¡Ha salvado el día! ¡Probablemente compró recuerdos!"**

-Lo de comprar recuerdos creo que no, dijeron los Stoll.

-Peligro de ego, dijo Thalía.

-Yo no…

-Uy que está creciendo, lo interrumpió Nico.

" **Me detuve en el pabellón del comedor y los esperé. No sentía ninguna prisa por contarles lo perdedor que era."**

Annabeth le dio una hostia.

-¿Por qué me das? Preguntó él frotándose en el lugar en el que le dio.

-Por tonto, dijo ella.

-¿Qué?

-No eres un perdedor sesos de alga.

" **Miré a través del valle y traté de recordar como lucía el campamento mestizo la primera vez que lo vi. Parecía haber sido hace un billón de años. Desde el comedor podías verlo casi todo. Colinas rodeando el valle. En la más alta, la colina mestiza, el pino de Thalía se elevaba con el Vellocino de Oro colgando de sus ramas, protegiendo mágicamente al campamento de sus enemigos. El dragón guardián Peleo estaba ya muy grande y podía verlo desde aquí- enroscado alrededor del tronco del árbol, echando bocanadas de humo mientras roncaba."**

-¿Soy yo o ese dragón crece por segundos? Preguntó Grover.

-Crece por días, corrigió Annabeth.

-Listilla, dijo Percy.

-Sesos de alga.

" **A mi derecha se extendía el bosque, A la izquierda, el resplandeciente lago de canoas"**

-Dices que es resplandeciente porque eres el hijo de Poseidón, dijo Connor.

-¿Alguien más no se ha enterado o lo repito? Preguntó Percy.

" **y el muro de escalada brillando por la lava que escurría en un lado. Doce cabañas -una por cada dios olímpico -formaban una herradura alrededor del área común. Lejos hacía el sur estaban los campos de fresas, la armería y la Gran Casa, con su pintura azul cielo y su veleta con forma de águila de bronce."**

-Mi símbolo, dijo Zeus enorgullecido.

-Nada como una estatua de un águila para enorgullecer a un dios, comentó Poseidón ante la ira de su hermano menor.

" **En cierta forma, el campamento no había cambiado. Pero no veías la guerra mirando a los edificios o los campos, la veías en las caras de los semidioses, sátiros y náyades que ascendían la colina. Ya no eran tantos en el campamento como hacía cuatro veranos.**

 **Algunos habían partido y nunca volvieron. Algunos perecieron luchando. Otros - tratábamos de no pensar en ellos- se habían ido con el enemigo. Los que aún estaban aquí estaban endurecidos por la batalla y fatigados. Había pocas risas en el campamento esos días. Incluso la cabaña de Hermes no jugaba muchas bromas. Es difícil disfrutar las bromas pesadas cuando tu vida entera se siente como una."**

-Percy y su positividad arrolladora, ironizó Will.

-Más pastillas, dijo Poseidón a Apolo.

-Tío P si sigues así te vas a convertir en un adicto, advirtió Apolo.

-Me da igual, dijo tomándose otra pastilla.

" **Quirón galopó hacia el pabellón primero, lo que era fácil para él siendo un caballo blanco de la cintura hacia abajo. Su barba había crecido revuelta a lo largo del verano. Usaba una camiseta verde que decía "MI OTRO AUTO ES UN CENTAURO" y un arco colgaba en su espalda."**

-Quirón tenemos que mejorar tu vestuario, dijo Afrodita que se había mantenido callada desde que Silena se había ido y vuelto.

-No gracias Lady Afrodita, me gusta como visto.

" **-¡Percy!- dijo -Gracias a los dioses. Pero donde...-"**

-¿Por qué se para? Preguntó Poseidón.

-Si me dejas seguir leyendo lo podremos saber Barba percebe, dijo Atenea

" **Annabeth corría justo detrás de él"**

-No paro de hablar, Percy dejo de prestar atención, dijo Thalía para el sonrojo de Percy y Annabeth.

" **, y tengo que admitir que mi corazón hizo una pequeña carrera de relevos en mi pecho cuando la vi "**

Afrodita pegó un chillido y Annabeth se sonrojo.

" **No es que ella tratara de verse bien."**

-¿Para qué? Annabeth se encogió de hombros.

-Para estar más guapa, dijo Afrodita escandalizada.

" **Habíamos pasado por tantas misiones de combate últimamente, que ya difícilmente cepillaba su cabello rubio ondulado, y no le preocupaba que ropas utilizaba –usualmente la misma playera naranja del campamento y unos vaqueros, y de vez en cuando su armadura de bronce. "**

-Ah otra que tenemos que renovar el vestuario, dijo Afrodita.

Quirón y Annabeth se miraron.

" **Sus ojos eran de un gris tempestuoso."**

-Eso ya lo habíamos visto, dijo Clarisse.

-Pero es que a Percy le encanta los ojos de Annabeth, dijo Thalía y Percy y Annabeth se enrojecieron.

-Y su pelo, añadió Nico.

-Y su sonrisa, añadió Grover.

-Y…

-CALLENSE, dijo Percy totalmente rojo.

" **La mayor parte del tiempo no podíamos tener una conversación sin tratar de estrangular al otro. Aún así, el solo verla me hizo sentir la cabeza confundida. El verano pasado, antes de que Luke se volviera Cronos y todo se tornara desagradable, hubo unos pocos momentos en que pensé que tal vez...bueno, que tal vez habíamos pasado la etapa de estrangular al otro."**

-¿Qué momentos? Preguntaron todos.

-NINGUNO, dijeron a la vez los dos completamente rojos.

" **-¿Qué pasó? -ella sujetó mi brazo -¿Luke está...?-**

 **-El barco explotó- dije -Él no fue destruido. No sé donde...-**

 **Silena Beauregard se abrió paso entre la multitud. Su cabello no estaba peinado y no usaba maquillaje, lo que no era propio de ella.**

 **-¿Donde está Charlie? -exigió, mirando alrededor como si él se escondiera.**

 **Miré a Quirón suplicante. El viejo centauro se aclaró la garganta. -Silena, querida, hablemos de esto en la Casa Grande.-**

 **-No- murmuró -No, no-**

 **Comenzó a llorar, y el resto de nosotros nos pasmamos ahí, muy consternados como para hablar. Ya habíamos perdido mucha gente a lo largo del verano, pero esto fue lo peor. Con Beckendorf caído, se sentía como se hubiesen robado el ancla del campamento entero.**

 **Finalmente Clarisse de la cabaña de Ares se acercó. Puso su brazo alrededor de Silena."**

-Clarisse siendo amable, ¿Estamos en un mundo paralelo? Preguntó Percy.

-Yo puedo ser amable con mis amigos Prissy, dijo Clarisse.

-Ósea con nadie, resumió Percy.

Clarisse se fue a levantar pero Silena le cogió de la mano.

" **Ellas tenían una de las más extrañas amistades -una hija del dios de la guerra y una hija de la diosa del amor- pero desde que Silena había aconsejado a Clarisse el verano pasado acerca de su primer novio, Clarisse había decidido ser guardaespaldas personal de Silena."**

-¿Algún problema Prissy? Preguntó Clarisse amenazadoramente.

-Ninguno, respondió él de inmediato.

" **Clarisse portaba su armadura de combate color rojo sangre, con su cabello castaño metido en una pañoleta. Era tan grande y corpulenta como un jugador de Rugby, con una mueca permanente en su cara, pero habló a Silena con amabilidad.**

 **\- Vamos, chica - le dijo -Vamos a la Casa Grande. Te prepararé chocolate caliente.-**

 **Todos se volvieron y empezaron a dispersarse en grupos de 2 y de 3, de vuelta a las cabañas, Ya nadie estaba emocionado de verme. Nadie quería oír acerca del barco que explotó"**

-Peligro alerta de ego, dijeron Nico y Thalía.

Percy iba a replicar y Annabeth negó suavemente con la cabeza diciéndole que no valía la pena

" **. Solo Annabeth y Quirón se quedaron cerca. Annabeth se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla.**

 **\- Me alegra que no estés muerto, sesos de alga.-**

 **\- Gracias, -dije -a mí también.-"**

-¿Enserio? Pregunto indignada Afrodita.

-Eh, dijeron los dos.

-Después de lo que paso en el laberinto y ustedes solo tienen esa conversación, dijo indignada.

-Todavía no la hemos tenido, dijeron los dos.

-¿Qué paso en el laberinto? Preguntaron todos.

-NADA, gritaron los dos.

" **Quirón puso una mano en mi hombro. -Estoy seguro que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Percy. ¿Nos dirás que pasó?-**

 **No quería pasar por eso de nuevo, pero les conté la historia, incluyendo mi sueño acerca de los Titanes. Dejé fuera los detalles acerca de Nico. Me había hecho prometer que no le diría a nadie acerca de su plan hasta que me decidiera, y el plan era tan espantoso que no me importaba guardarlo en secreto."**

-¡Percy deja de ocultar cosas! Dijeron Hermes y Apolo

Percy por su parte se encogió de hombros.

" **Quirón miró hacia el valle. -Debemos convocar a un consejo de guerra inmediatamente, para discutir lo de este espía y otras cuestiones.-**

 **-Poseidón mencionó otra amenaza- dije -Algo incluso mayor que el princesa Andrómeda. Pienso que debe ser el desafío que el titán mencionó en mi sueño.-**

 **Quirón y Annabeth intercambiaron miradas, como si supieran algo que yo no. Odiaba cuando hacían eso."**

-No me gusta que me oculten cosas, dijo Percy enfadado.

Quirón y Annabeth se miraron.

-¡Dejen de hacerlo!

-Sesos de alga son ya muchos años y Quirón es como un padre para mí, los excusó la rubia.

" **-Discutiremos eso también- prometió Quirón.**

 **-Una cosa más- dije, inhalando profundamente -Cuando hablé con mi padre, me dijo que te dijera que es el momento. Necesito conocer la profecía completa.-**

 **Los hombros de Quirón cayeron, pero no pareció sorprendido.**

 **-Temía por éste día. Annabeth, le mostraremos a Percy la verdad- toda la verdad. Vamos al ático.-"**

-¡NOOO¡ gritaron Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse y Thalía.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntaron lo demás.

-Que da miedo, dijo Percy y los otros asintieron.

" **Ya había ido al ático de la Casa Grande 3 veces antes, lo que era 3 veces más de las que hubiera querido. Una escalera de mano conducía al ático. Me pregunté cómo iba a hacer Quirón para subir, siendo mitad caballo y eso, pero no lo intentó."**

-Yo no puedo entrar en mi forma de centauro Percy.

-Solo sesos de alga… Annabeth negó con la cabeza.

" **-Sabes dónde está- le dijo a Annabeth -Tráelo abajo, por favor.-"**

-Annabeth lo sabe todo, dijo Percy.

-Annabeth es un genio, dijo Thalía.

-A Annabeth no se le olvida nada, dijo Grover

-Y sobre todo, NUNCA SE EQUIVOCA, dijeron los tres y la rubia se sonrojo.

" **Annabeth asintió.- Vamos, Percy.-**

 **El sol se ponía en el exterior, así que el ático estaba más oscuro y escalofriante que de costumbre. Trofeos de viejos héroes yacía amontonados por doquier, escudos dentados, cabezas cortadas de varios monstruos dentro de vasijas, un par de dados afelpados en una placa de bronce que decía: ROBADOS DEL BARCO DE CHRYSAOR, POR GUS, HIJO DE HERMES, 1988.**

-¡Ese es mi hijo! Dijo Hermes emocionado.

-Solo un hijo de Hermes le robaría a un pirata, dijo Artemisa.

-Y encima al hijo de medusa, completó Annabeth

Percy la miro confuso.

-Él es el hijo que tuvo Medusa con tu padre, es el hermano de Pegaso el primer caballo, le explico Annabeth.

" **Levanté una espada curvada de bronce tan grotescamente doblada que parecía una letra M. La etiqueta decía: "Cimitarra de Campe, destruida en la Batalla del Laberinto"**

 **-¿Recuerdas a Briares lanzando ésos peñascos?- pregunté**

 **Annabeth puso una sonrisa forzada.**

 **-¿Y Grover causando Pánico?"**

-¡Tenían que mencionarlo! Gruño el sátiro.

Todos los presentes que estuvieron allí se carcajearon.

" **Cruzamos miradas. Pensé en un momento distinto del verano pasado, bajo el monte St. Helens, cuando Annabeth pensó que yo iba a morir y me besó."**

-¡Annabeth como no me lo dijiste! Dijo Thalía zarandeándola.

-Percy por fin te dieron tu primer beso, le dijo Poseidón a su hijo.

-¡Papá!

-Annabeth espero que lo hayas pensado, dijo Atenea a su hija.

Rachel ya lo tenía claro, Percy quería a Annabeth y no a ella, lo único que la alegraba era que no estaba tan enamorada y se alegraba por ellos.

" **Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la vista.**

 **-Profecía-**

 **-Cierto- bajé la cimitarra -profecía.-"**

-¡No arruinéis el momento! Se quejo Afrodita acompañada por un asentimiento por parte de Silena, que por el comienzo de Percabeth ya se estaba animando.

" **Caminamos junto a la ventana. En un banquillo de tres patas estaba el oráculo- una arrugada mujer momificada en un vestido desteñido. Mechones de pelo negro colgaban de su cráneo, ojos vidriosos en su rostro reseco. Solo verla me erizó la piel. Si querías dejar el campamento durante el verano, tenías que venir aquí y obtener una misión. Éste verano ésa regla se había alterado. Los campistas salían todo el tiempo en misiones de combate. No teníamos elección si queríamos detener a Cronos.**

-Para nuestra suerte y nuestra desgracia, dijo Will.

-¿Por qué? Preguntó Apolo a su hijo.

-Suerte porque no tenemos que ver a la momia y mala porque eso solo avecina guerra, todos los semidioses asintieron.

" **Todavía recordaba muy bien la extraña niebla verde - el espíritu del oráculo -que vivía dentro de la momia. Se veía muerta ahora, pero cuando pronunciaba una profecía, se movía. Algunas veces la niebla salía de su boca y adquiría extrañas formas. Una vez había dejado el ático y dado un paseo zombi por los bosques para entregar un mensaje."**

-Fue horrible, me pegue un buen susto, dijo Thalía.

-Y eso que tú no la tuviste que llevar de vuelta al ático, dijeron Percy y Grover.

" **No estaba seguro qué iba a hacer para la "Gran Profecía". En parte esperaba que bailara rap o algo así"**

-Sería gracioso, dijo Travis.

-Yo creo que sería más bien terrorífico, dijo Percy.

-Y traumatizante, dijo esta vez Annabeth y todos los semidioses estuvieron de acuerdo.

" **Pero solo yacía ahí, como si estuviera muerta - lo estaba."**

-Técnicamente no está muerta, dijo Quirón.

-Pero lo parece, dijo Will.

" **-Nunca he entendido esto –murmuré"**

-Percy no entendiendo algo hemos viajado en el tiempo he ido a cualquier momento, dijo Thalía.

-Mira pero si es igual al padre, sonrió maléficamente Atenea.

Y antes de que los chicos pudieran defenderse Atenea empezó a leer.

" **-¿Qué?- preguntó Annabeth**

 **-Por qué es una momia.-**

 **-Percy, ella no solía ser una momia. Por miles de años el espíritu del Oráculo vivió dentro de una hermosa doncella. El espíritu debía pasar de generación en generación. Quirón me contó que ella era así hace 50 años.- Annabeth señaló a la momia. -Era la última.-**

 **-¿Qué pasó?-"**

Hades se encogió en su trono.

Y los que sabían sobre la maldición de Hades le echaron una miradita.

" **Annabeth iba a decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de opinión.**

 **-Hagamos nuestro trabajo y larguémonos de aquí.-"**

-Annabeth ¿Qué sabes? Preguntaron lo semidioses.

Ella miro a Quirón.

-Otra vez no, Percy se puso su mano en la cara.

-Ahora vamos a seguir con la lectura, dijo Annabeth

" **Miré nervioso el rostro marchito de la Oráculo.**

 **-¿Y ahora qué?-**

 **Annabeth se acercó a la momia y juntó las manos.**

 **-Oh, Oráculo, el momento se aproxima. Pido la Gran profecía.-**

 **Me abracé a mí mismo, pero la momia no se movió."**

Percy estaba muy metido en la lectura que se abrazó así mismo.

Thalía capto ese sentimiento.

-¡CUIDADO! QUE SE MUEVE, gritó la cazadora y el hijo de Poseidón di un gritito y salió por patas de la sala de tronos.

Todos allí se partían de la risa, Annabeth tuvo que arrastrar a Percy hasta la sala del trono porque no quería entrar por la momia aunque Annabeth la había dicho una y otra vez que no estaba allí.

" **En vez de eso, Annabeth fue junto a ella y desabrochó uno de sus collares. Nunca puse mucha atención a su joyería antes,**

 **Pensaba que solo eran cuentas de amor y esas cosas hippies, pero cuando Annabeth se volvió hacia mí sostenía una bolsita de piel- como las bolsitas medicinales de los nativos americanos con un cordón trenzado con plumas. Abrió la bolsa y sacó un rollo de pergamino no más grande que su meñique.**

 **-No puede ser.- dije - ¿Quieres decirme que todos estos años que estuve preguntando por esa estúpida profecía estuvo justo aquí alrededor de su cuello?"**

-¡No fastidies! Se quejó Percy.

-Ya sabemos donde esta, dijeron los Stoll.

-Ni se os ocurra robar al oráculo, les advirtió Quirón.

-Vale…

" **\- No era el momento, Percy.- dijo Annabeth -Créeme, yo leí esto cuando tenía 10, y todavía tengo pesadillas al respecto.-"**

-¿Tan mala es? Preguntaron

-Ni se lo imaginan, respondió Annabeth

-¿Qué…?

-Sigamos leyendo, dijo Quirón.

" **-Grandioso.- dije -¿Puedo leerla ahora?-**

 **-Abajo en el consejo de guerra.- dijo Annabeth -No enfrente de...tú sabes.-"**

-El oráculo, dijo Quirón cansado. Los semidioses siempre hacían eso.

" **Miré los ojos vidriosos de la oráculo y decidí no discutir. Nos dirigimos abajo para reunirnos con los demás. No lo supe entonces, pero ésa sería la última vez que visitara el ático."**

-Dramático, cantó Thalía.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no? Preguntó Travis.

-Creo que sí, contesto su hermano.

" **Los señores del consejo se habían reunido alrededor de la mesa de ping-pong. No me pregunten por qué, pero la sala de juegos se había convertido en los cuarteles informales del consejo de guerra en el campamento."**

-Tienen un motón de lugares por lo que me ha contado Percy y ¿elegís ese? Preguntó Rachel.

-¿Algún problema Dare? Preguntó amenazadoramente Annabeth.

-No, dijo de inmediato

-Mejor.

-Allí es un sitio tranquilo y… ¡PODEMOS LLEVAR COMIDA! Dijeron los Stoll.

" **Cuando Annabeth, Quirón y yo llegamos, bueno, parecía un concurso de gritos."**

-Clarisse es la ganadora, dijo Percy aplaudiendo y todos los demás empezaron a aplaudir.

-Jackson voy…

-A matarme, terminó Percy por ella para su irritación.

" **Clarisse todavía estaba con su armadura completa. Su lanza eléctrica ajustada a su espalda. (En realidad su segunda lanza eléctrica, porque yo rompí la primera. Había llamado a su lanza "Mata monstruos". A su espalda todos la llamaban "mata moscas")."**

-Mi lanza no mata moscas, Clarisse se levantó de su sitio.

-Clarisse tranquila, dijo Annabeth.

-Princesa yo…

Agua le cayó encima, porque algo que no soportaba Percy es que amenazaran a su listilla.

" **Tenía su yelmo con forma de jabalí bajo el brazo y un cuchillo en su cinturón.**

 **Estaba en medio de una discusión con Michael Yew, el nuevo líder de Apolo, que se veía muy cómico porque Clarisse era 30 centímetros más alta. Michael había encabezado a la cabaña de Apolo después de que Lee Flecher muriera en batalla el verano pasado.**

 **Michael medía 1.55 metros, con otros 50 cm. de actitud. Me recordaba a un hurón, con su nariz puntiaguda."**

-Mi hijo no se deja intimidar por una de Ares, dijo con orgullo Apolo.

-Vamos a ver si se deja intimidar cuando mi hija le clave un lanza en el estomago, susurro Ares.

" **-¡Es nuestro botín!- gritaba, parándose de puntillas para alcanzar la cara de Clarisse. -¡Si no te gusta puedes besarme el carcaj!-**

 **Alrededor de la mesa la gente trataba de no reírse- los hermanos Stoll, Pólux de la cabaña de Dionisio, Katie Gardner de Deméter. Incluso Jake Mason, apresuradamente nombrado nuevo líder de Hefesto, contenía una ligera sonrisa. Solo Silena Beauregard no prestaba atención. Estaba sentada junto a Clarisse y miraba sin ver la red de ping-pong.**

 **Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Una taza de chocolate estaba intacta enfrente de ella. Parecía injusto que tuviera que estar aquí. No podía creer que Clarisse y Michael estuvieran ahí, junto a ella, discutiendo por algo tan estúpido como un botín cuando Silena acababa de perder a Beckendorf.**

-Gracias Percy eres un amor, le sonrió Silena.

-Lo siento Silena, se disculpó Clarisse.

" **-¡Basta! - grité -¿Que están haciendo?**

 **Clarisse se enfureció.**

 **\- Dile a Michael que no sea un imbécil egoísta.-"**

-Michel no seas un imbécil y un egoísta, dijeron los Stoll.

" **-Oh, eso es perfecto, viniendo de ti.- dijo Michael."**

-Uhhh lo que le ha dicho, dijeron los semidioses.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! Apolo se levanto de su trono.

-Ese niño no va a durar un telediario como yo soy el dios de la guerra, susurró Ares para sí mismo.

" **-¡La única razón para que esté aquí es apoyar a Silena! -vociferó Clarisse -De otro modo me iría de vuelta a mi cabaña.-**

 **-¿De qué están hablando? -exigí saber.**

 **Pólux se aclaró la garganta**

 **-Clarisse se ha rehusado a hablar con ninguno de nosotros hasta que su...um, asunto, sea arreglado. No ha hablado en tres días.-"**

-Clarisse has tenido una rabieta, dijo Percy como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

-Jackson, Clarisse apretó los dientes.

" **-Ha sido maravilloso.- Travis Stoll dijo pensativo"**

-Esa es hermano, Connor la chocó con Travis.

-Ommm, Clarisse intentaba calmarse,

" **-¿Qué asunto? -pregunté**

 **Clarisse se volvió hacia Quirón.**

 **-Tú estás a cargo, ¿No? ¿Mi cabaña tiene lo que queremos o no?-**

 **Quirón revolvió sus pezuñas.**

 **-Querida, ya te lo expliqué. La cabaña de Apolo tiene el mayor derecho. Además, tenemos asuntos más importantes...-**

 **-Claro, - interrumpió Clarisse -Siempre hay asuntos más importantes que lo que Ares necesita. ¡Solo se supone que nos presentemos y encendamos cuando nos necesiten, y nada de quejas!**

 **-Eso estaría bien- murmuró Connor Stoll."**

-Hija muy bien, Ares le palmeó a su hija.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacer que se respete nuestra cabaña, sonrió Ares a su hija.

" **Clarisse aferró su cuchillo.**

 **-Quizás debería preguntar al Sr. D...-**

 **-Cómo ya sabes, -le interrumpió Quirón, su tono ligeramente molesto ahora, -nuestro director, Dionisio, está ocupado con la guerra. Él no puede ser molestado con esto.-"**

-Ni que me importaran vuestros problemas, dijo Dionisio.

Y los semidioses suspiraron este dios no iba a cambiar.

" **-Ya veo.-dijo Clarisse -¿Y los señores del consejo? ¿Alguno de ustedes está de mi lado?-**

 **Nadie sonrió ahora. Ninguno miró a Clarisse a los ojos.**

 **-Bien.- Clarisse se volvió hacia Silena -Lo siento. No pretendía meterme en esto ahora que tú perdiste a...como sea, me disculpo. Contigo. Con nadie más.-**

 **Silena no pareció escuchar sus palabras. Clarisse tiró su cuchillo sobre la mesa de ping- pong.**

 **-Todos ustedes pueden pelear ésta guerra sin Ares. Hasta que obtenga una satisfacción, nadie de mi cabaña levantará un dedo para ayudarlos. Diviértanse muriendo.-**

-Eso estuvo mal, dijo Artemisa.

-Los hijos de Ares son importes para el número y también porque son los mejores luchadores después de mis hijos, dijo Atenea

" **Los miembros del consejo estaban todos muy atolondrados como para decir algo mientras Clarisse salía como una tromba de la habitación. Finalmente Michael Yew dijo:**

 **-Fin del asunto-**

 **-¿Estas bromeando? -Katie Gardner protestó -¡Esto es un desastre!**

 **-No puede hablar en serio. -Dijo Travis -¿O sí?-"**

-Con Clarisse todo puede pasar, respondió Percy.

" **Quirón suspiró.**

 **-Su orgullo ha sido herido. Se calmará eventualmente.- Pero no sonaba muy convencido."**

-Normal, dijo Travis.

-¿Cómo? Preguntó Ares.

-Su hija es muy testaruda señor Ares, dijo esta vez Quirón.

-Tiene el orgullo muy alto, dijo Annabeth.

-Mira quien lo dice, atacó Clarisse.

-Ella lo tiene pero al menos lo reconoce, saltó Percy para ayuda a Annabeth.

Annabeth abrazó a Percy, mientras Clarisse se limitaba a bufar.

" **Yo quería preguntar por qué demonios Clarisse estaba tan enloquecida, pero miré a Annabeth y musitó las palabras "Te lo contaré luego".**

-Ahora no es momento de preguntar esas cosas, dijo Zeus.

-Ni de comentar, esta vez habló Poseidón y Zeus enrojeció, ya se estaba cansando de que siempre lo avergonzaran y encima ante unos semidioses, un sátiro, un centauro y una MORTAL

" **-Ahora- Quirón continuó - si son tan amables, consejeros. Percy ha traído algo que pienso que deben oír. Percy...La Gran Profecía.-**

 **Annabeth me dio el pergamino. Se sentía reseco y viejo. Lo desenrollé tratando de no romperlo, y comencé a leer:**

 **-Un mestizo de las viejas poses...-**

 **-¿Eh, Percy? interrumpió Annabeth -Dice dioses, no poses. –"**

-Annabeth ¿Siempre tienes que corregir? Nos vas a dar muerte si sigues así, Dijeron los Stool.

-Se dice no vas a matar, ya podéis moriros a ver si así estáis callados, dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Los Stoll se tumbaron en el suelo imitando la pose de un cadáver.

" **-Oh, cierto - dije. Ser disléxico es distintivo de los semidioses, pero a veces en verdad lo odio. Entre más nervioso estoy, peor se pone mi lectura."**

-¡Asco de dislexia! Se quejaron los semidioses.

-¿Por qué tenemos que tener dislexia? Preguntó Percy.

-Porque así es más fácil leer griego, sesos de alga, explicó Annabeth.

-Bufff.

-¿No te vas a quejar de que no te ha servido mucho hablar griego? Preguntó Nico.

-Que va, si me sirve mucho, dijo Percy.

-¿Enserio? Preguntó Nico.

-Así puedo insultar a los que me molesten sin que se enteren, todos los presentes resoplaron.

-Percy deberías a ver dicho que te ha servido para las misiones o para conectar con tu padre, dijo Annabeth.

-¡Ah! Y eso también.

-Ya no vale sesos de alga, dijo Thalía negando con la cabeza.

" **-Un mestizo de los viejos dioses...contra todo augurio a 16 llegará...-**

 **Dudé, mirando las siguientes líneas. Una fría sensación empezó en mis dedos, como si el papel estuviera congelado."**

Todos tragaron.

-Lo que han dicho no están malo ¿Qué tan malos pueden ser los siguientes versos? Pregunto Will.

-Se pone mucho peor, dijo Annabeth.

Todos la miraron, ella luchaba para que no se le derramasen las lágrimas, ella sabía cuál sería el destino de Percy, pero lo que no conocía es cuan equivocada estaba.

" **-Y verá el mundo en sueño sin fin-**

 **-El alma del héroe, la hoja maldita desgarrará-**

 **De pronto Riptide pareció pesar más en mi bolsillo. ¿Una hoja maldita? Quirón me contó alguna vez que Riptide había causado pesar a muchas personas. ¿Sería posible que mi propia espada me matara? ¿Y cómo podría el mundo caer en un sueño sin fin, a menos que significara muerte?"**

Todos miraron a los dioses.

-Chicos si lo supiéramos no estaríamos leyendo los libros, explicó Artemisa.

-Ni yo puedo verlo, las Moiras bloquearon algunos poderes para que no interfirieran en la lectura, dijo Apolo.

Todos se giraron para ver a Percy las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, él de entre todos no merecía morir, y lo que contaba la profecía era que él moriría.

" **-Percy, - me apresuró Quirón -lee el resto.-**

 **Mi boca se sentía como si estuviera llena de arena, pero pronuncié las últimas dos líneas.**

 **-Una simple elección sus...sus días terminará-**

 **-El Olimpo per...pres...-**

 **-Preservar, -dijo Annabeth amablemente -significa salvar.-**

 **-Sé lo que significa. -gruñí -El Olimpo preservar o arrasar.-"**

-Sesos de alga entre tú y nosotros, seguramente no sabes que significa, dijo Thalía intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-O tal vez sí, pero Annabeth se metió, dijo Rachel en defensa de su amigo, espero a que la rubia la fulminara con la mirada o saltara a por ella pero no lo hizo.

Annabeth miraba preocupada al hijo de Poseidón.

" **La habitación quedó en silencio. Finalmente Connor Stoll dijo:**

 **-Abrazar es bueno, ¿No?-**

 **-No abrazar, -dijo Silena. Su voz sonaba hueca, pero me sobresalté al oírla hablar. -A-rra-sar significa destruir.-**

 **-Extinguir, -dijo Annabeth -aniquilar. Volver escombros.-"**

-Ya con lo primero me hacía una idea, dijo Connor levantándose.

-Como eres tan cortito pensaría que necesitabas más explicación, dijo sonriente la rubia.

Eso causo que Percy dejara sus pensamientos para reír, Connor iba a replicar pero al ver que Percy volvió lo dejo a un lado.

" **-Entendemos- mí corazón se sentía como de plomo. -Gracias.-**

 **Todos me miraban -desconcertados, con pena o tal vez un poco de miedo. Quirón cerró los ojos como si dijera una plegaria. Como caballo, su cabeza casi rozaba las luces en la habitación de juegos.**

-Solo sesos de alga se fijaría en eso en un momento así, dijo Thalía.

-Al menos me fijo en cambio otras dudo que entendieran, dijo Percy.

-Uy golpe bajo, dijo Connor.

-La cazadora 10 y el niño pez 1, dijo esta vez Travis como un comentarista deportivo.

" **-Ahora lo ves, Percy, por qué pensamos que era mejor no decirte la profecía completa. Ya tenías bastante sobre tus hombros...-**

 **-¿Sin saber que iba a morir al final de todas formas?- dije- Si, lo capto.-"**

-Percy… Annabeth intento decir.

-Da igual, si es mi destino lo aceptare, dijo Percy sonriente solo que en sus ojos escondía miedo, solo la rubia se dio cuenta y puso su mano sobre la del chico.

" **Quirón me miró con tristeza. El tipo tenía 3 mil años de edad. Había visto a cientos de héroes morir. Tal vez no le gustara, pero estaba acostumbrado a ello. Probablemente sabía mejor como ponerme a prueba que tranquilizarme.**

 **-Percy- dijo Annabeth -Sabes que las profecías siempre tienen doble significado. Tal vez no quiere decir literalmente que tú mueras.-**

 **-Seguro- dije -"Una simple elección, sus días terminará". Eso tiene toneladas de significados ¿No?-**

 **-Quizás podamos detenerlo- ofreció Jake Mason -"El alma del héroe la hoja maldita desgarrará". Tal vez podamos hallar ésa hoja maldita y destruirla. Suena como la guadaña de Cronos, ¿verdad?-**

 **No había pensado en eso, pero no importaba si la hoja maldita era Riptide o la guadaña de Cronos. De cualquier modo, dudaba que pudiéramos detener la profecía. Una hoja se suponía que desgarraría mi alma. Como regla general, prefería que mi alma no fuera desgarrada."**

-Tú y todos, dijo Travis.

Percy sonrió pero por dentro le estaba quemando el miedo, solo que una simple mano sobre la suya lo tranquilizaba.

" **-Tal vez deberíamos dejar a Percy pensar acerca de ésas líneas.- dijo Quirón –Necesita tiempo...-**

 **-No - doblé la profecía y la guardé en mi bolsillo. Me sentía desafiante y molesto, aunque no estaba muy seguro de con quién estaba molesto.**

 **-No necesito tiempo. Si muero, muero. No puedo preocuparme por eso, ¿cierto?-**

 **Las manos de Annabeth temblaron un poco. No me miró a los ojos.**

 **-Hay que movernos- dije -Hay otros problemas. Tenemos un espía.-**

 **Michael Yew gesticuló**

 **-¿Un espía?**

 **Les conté lo que pasó en el Princesa Andrómeda- cómo Cronos sabía que iríamos, cómo me mostró el colgante plateado de guadaña que usaba para comunicarse con alguien en el campamento. Silena empezó a llorar de nuevo, y Annabeth le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros."**

-Yo… Yo…, Silena empezó a llorar.

-Silena no es culpa tuya, Silena iba a replicar pero una nota calló en su regazo la leyó y se calló.

" **-Bueno -dijo Connor Stoll, incómodo -hemos sospechado que había un espía desde hace años, ¿cierto? Alguien que pasaba información a Luke. Como la localización del Vellocino de Oro hace un par de años. Debe ser alguien que lo conoció bien.- Tal vez inconscientemente, miró a Annabeth. "**

-¿Crees que yo soy el espía? Preguntó indignada.

-Ehh… yo… Annabeth…mmm…tú lo conocías y pues, Annabeth no lo dejo terminar porque se abalanzo sobre el indefenso Stoll.

Thalía, Grover, Nico, Percy, Travis y Will tuvieron que trabajar unidos para sacar a la mestiza de encima de Connor.

-Ya te vale, le susurró Travis a su hermano cuando los hubieron separado.

-Annabeth tranquila nadie piensa eso de ti solo es Connor siendo Connor, dijo Percy a la rubia para calmarla.

" **Ella conocía a Luke mejor que nadie, pero Connor desvió la mirada rápidamente. -Um, quiero decir, podría ser cualquiera.-"**

-Lo siento Connor no debía haberme precipitado, se disculpó la rubia para el asombro de los dioses, una hija de Atenea tragándose su orgullo era casi imposible de ver.

-Me lo merecía por si quiera pensarlo, dijo Connor.

-Este tema nos está dividiendo, dijo Percy.

-Será mejor centrarse en la batalla, y no empezar a desconfiar los unos de los otros, dijo Quirón.

" **-Si- Katie Gardner frunció el ceño hacia los hermanos Stoll. Estaba molesta con ellos desde que decoraron el techo de césped de la cabaña de Deméter con conejos de Pascua de chocolate."**

-Fue divertido, dijeron los chicos.

-Esa es, dijo Hermes chocándosela.

-Lo divertido fue ver como se caían cuando estaban cerca de las plantas durante dos semanas, dijo Will entre risas.

-Eso les pasa por meterse con mi cabaña, gruñó Katie.

" **\- Como algunos hermanos de Luke.-"**

-Nosotros no somos, dijeron los chicos.

-YA BASTA, dijo Percy.

Todos se callaron.

-Por favor Lady Atenea siga leyendo, pidió Percy.

 **-¡Alto! - Silena golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que el chocolate se derramó -Charlie está muerto y... ¡y todos ustedes están discutiendo como niñitos!**

 **Bajó la cabeza y empezó a sollozar. El Chocolate caliente escurría por la mesa de ping- pong. Todos se veían avergonzados.**

 **-Ella tiene razón.- dijo Pólux al fin -Acusarnos unos a otros no ayuda. Tenemos que mantener los ojos abiertos buscando ese collar plateado con un colgante de guadaña. Si Cronos tenía uno, probablemente también el espía.- Michael Yew gruñó -Tenemos que encontrar a ése espía antes de planear nuestra siguiente operación. Volar el Princesa Andrómeda no detendrá a Cronos para siempre.-"**

-Pólux siempre ha sido un niño inteligente, dijo Dionisio.

-Entonces la inteligencia no la heredo del padre, dijo Apolo.

" **-No, en efecto-dijo Quirón -De hecho su siguiente ataque ya está en camino.-**

 **Yo gesticulé**

 **-¿Quieres decir "la Gran Amenaza" que Poseidón mencionó?-**

 **Él y Annabeth se miraron uno al otro estilo "es hora". ¿Mencioné que odio cuando hacen eso?"**

-Si lo has mencionado un poquito, dijo Hermes.

-Es que no lo soporto, dijo Percy.

-Tranquilo sesos de alga, que Quirón no va a robarte a Annabeth que esas miradas no son de amor, dijo Thalía y acto seguido todos estallaron en carcajadas y Percy enrojeció junto con Annabeth.

" **-Percy -dijo Quirón -no queríamos mencionártelo hasta que volvieras al campamento. Necesitabas un respiro con tus...amigos mortales.-**

 **Annabeth se ruborizó. Eso me hizo notar que ella sabía que estaba interesado en Rachel, y me sentí culpable. Luego me sentí molesto por sentirme culpable. Podía tener amigos fuera del campamento, ¿o no? No era como si..."**

-Como si fuera tu novia, terminó Connor por él.

Los dos adolecentes se miraron, ¿Qué podían hacer?

Thalía carraspeo y los dos apartaron la mirada.

" **-Dime qué pasó- dije**

 **Quirón tomó un cáliz de bronce de la mesa. Vació agua en la charola caliente donde solíamos fundir queso para nachos. Comenzó a ascender vapor, formando un arcoíris con la luz fluorescente. Quirón sacó un dracma de oro de su bolsita, lo arrojó entre el vapor, y murmuró:**

 **-Oh Iris, diosa del arcoíris, muéstranos la amenaza.-**

 **La niebla brilló. Vi la familiar imagen de un volcán en erupción- el monte St. Helens."**

-Bonitos recuerdos ¿no? Connor codeó a Percy.

-¿Quién?

-Tú.

-No ¿Quién te ha preguntado?

" **Mientras veíamos, el lado de la montaña explotó. Fuego, ceniza y lava brotaron. La voz de un reportero decía: "...incluso mayor que la erupción del año pasado, y los geólogos advierten que la montaña no ha terminado."**

-Tú fuiste quien la causaste, señalo Nico a Percy.

-Lo sé… pero fue por una buena causa.

Nadie entendió lo que quería decir menos una chica que se había sonrojado pues él lo hizo para salvarla.

" **Sabía todo acerca de la erupción del año pasado. Yo la causé. Pero ésta explosión era mucho peor. La montaña entera se desgajó, colapsando hacia el interior, y una enorme forma surgió del humo y la lava como si emergiera de una boca. Esperaba que la Niebla evitara que los humanos la vieran con claridad, porque lo que vi hubiera causado pánico y alborotos en todo el país.**

 **El gigante era más grande que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto. Incluso mis ojos de semidiós no pudieron captar su forma exacta entre las cenizas y el fuego, pero era vagamente humanoide y tan grande que hubiera podido usar el edificio Chrysler como bate de beisbol."**

-Mierda, dijo Apolo.

-El lenguaje, le reprendió Hestia.

-Hestia siento decirte esto, pero ahora poco importa el leguaje si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, que lo son, de que Tifón era la gran amenaza, dijo Atenea.

Todos los dioses apretaron los dientes, sabían como de mal iría la pelea, pues Hades y Deméter no iban a ayudar, se quedarán en el inframundo como normalmente lo hacen y viendo como está el reino de Poseidón, no van a poder contar con la ayuda del dios del mar.

" **-Es él, dije -Tifón.-**

 **Esperaba seriamente que Quirón dijera algo bueno, como "¡No, es nuestro enorme amigo Leroy! ¡Viene a ayudarnos!" "**

-¿Leroy? Pregunto Nico

-¿Ese no es el de Lilo y Stitch? Preguntaron los Stoll

-¿Ustedes se han visto todas las películas de Disney? Preguntó Annabeth

-¡Quiero un muñeco de nieve venga vamos a jugar! Empezaron a cantar.

" **Pero no hubo tal suerte. Simplemente asintió."**

-¿Desde cuándo tienes suerte? Preguntó Thalía.

-Desde… nunca, Poseidón tragó una pastilla.

-Sesos de alga no por favor no, dijo Annabeth viendo las intenciones del chico de mojar a Thalía y él le hizo caso.

" **-El monstruo más horrible de todos, la amenaza más grande que los dioses hubieran enfrentado. Ha sido liberado de la montaña al fin. Pero esta escena es de hace dos días, esto es lo que pasa hoy.-**

 **Quirón sacudió su mano y la imagen cambió. Vi un banco de nubes de tormenta cruzando las planicies del medio oeste. Relámpagos que destellaban, líneas de tornados destruyendo todo a su paso- arrancando casas y tráileres, volteando coches como si fueran de juguete. "Inundaciones monumentales" decía el anunciador "Cinco estados declarados zona de desastre mientras el desolador sistema de tormenta se desplaza hacia el este, continuando su camino de destrucción"**

 **Las cámaras hicieron acercamiento a una columna de tormenta abatiendo alguna ciudad del medio oeste. No sabría decir cuál. Dentro de la tormenta podía ver al gigante – solo pequeños vistazos de su verdadera forma: un brazo humeante, una oscura mano con garras del tamaño de una cuadra. Su furioso rugido de desplazaba por las planicies como una explosión nuclear. Otras formas pequeñas volaban a través de las nubes, rodeando al monstruo. Vi destellos de luz y noté que el gigante trataba de derribarlos. Forcé la vista y me pareció ver un carro dorado volando en la oscuridad.**

-¡Ese soy yo! Dijo Apolo.

-¿Todos van a salir antes que yo? Se quejo Hermes.

-Todos no, dijo tranquilamente Hestia.

-Solo falta que salga Nea, dijo el dios de los viajeros.

-No me llames Nea, dijo la diosa mientras seguía leyendo.

" **Luego algún tipo de ave enorme- un búho monstruoso planeaba para atacar al gigante."**

-Genial Nea sale antes que yo, gruño Hermes.

" **-¿Esos son...los dioses?- dije"**

-No, son unas palomas que intentar picotear la tormenta, ¡Pues claro qué son los dioses! Dijo Apolo a Percy.

-Apolo deja al chico en paz, dijo Artemisa.

-Pero si solo es una broma, dijo Apolo.

-Pues a nadie le ha hecho gracia, dijo Artemisa.

" **-Si Percy- dijo Quirón- Han estado luchando por días, tratando de detenerlo. Pero Tifón sigue marchan-hacia New York. Directo al Olimpo.-**

 **-¿Cuanto falta para que llegue aquí?**

 **-¿A menos que los dioses lo detengan? quizás 5 días. La mayoría de los olímpicos están ahí... excepto tu padre, que tiene su propia guerra que pelear.-**

 **-¿Entonces quien custodia el Olimpo?-**

 **Connor Stoll sacudió la cabeza.**

 **-Si Tifón llega a New York no importará quien custodie el Olimpo.-**

 **Pensé en las palabras de Cronos en el barco: "Me encantaría ver el terror en tus ojos cuando te des cuenta de cómo destruiré el Olimpo". ¿Sería esto de lo que estaba hablando, un ataque de Tifón? Seguro que era suficientemente aterrador. Pero Cronos siempre nos había engañado, desviando nuestra atención. Esto parecía demasiado obvio para él, y el Titán dorado de mi sueño habló de muchos otros desafíos por venir, como si Tifón solo fuera el primero."**

-¡Ese es mi hijo! Dijo Poseidón.

-¿Y esa emoción? Pregunto Hermes

-Mi hijo por fin se está dando cuenta de algo, dijo Poseidón emocionado.

-¡Hasta mi padre se mete conmigo! Se quejo Percy.

" **-Es una trampa- dije- Tenemos que advertir a los dioses. Algo más va a pasar.-**

 **Quirón me miró con severidad**

 **-¿Algo peor que Tifón? Espero que no.-**

 **-Tenemos que defender el Olimpo- insistí -Cronos tiene otro ataque planeado.-**

 **-Lo tenía -me recordó Travis Stoll -pero hundiste su barco.-**

 **Todos estaban mirándome. Querían alguna buena noticia. Querían creer que al menos les daría una poca de esperanza. Miré a Annabeth. Podía asegurar que estábamos pensando lo mismo: ¿Y si el Princesa Andrómeda era un señuelo? ¿Qué tal si Cronos nos dejó volarlo para que bajáramos la guardia?"**

-Es lo más probable, dijo Atenea.

-Seguro que tú ya te has dado cuenta madre, dijo Annabeth.

-Seguro, lo no me cuadra es que si lo sé es porque nadie está defendiendo el Olimpo, dijo Atenea.

-Si sigues leyendo lo averiguaremos, dijo Hera cansada.

" **Pero no iba a decir eso enfrente de Silena. Su novio se había sacrificado por ésa misión.**

 **-Tal vez tengas razón.- dije, aunque yo no lo creía.**

 **Trataba de imaginarme cómo es que las cosas podrían ponerse peores. Los dioses estaban en el medio oeste peleando con un monstruo inmenso que una vez casi los derrotó. Poseidón estaba sitiado y perdiendo su guerra contra el titán del mar Océano.**

 **Cronos aún estaba en algún lugar ahí afuera. El Olimpo estaba virtualmente indefenso.**

 **Los semidioses del campamento mestizo estábamos solos con un espía en nuestras filas.**

 **Oh, y de acuerdo con la antigua profecía, yo iba a morir al cumplir 16- lo que iba a suceder en 5 días, el tiempo exacto que tomaría a Tifón llegar a New York. Casi olvido eso."**

-No vas a morir, dijo Will.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo harás, dijeron todos.

-Si la espada o guadaña te va a matar yo me meto en medio, no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí, dijo Annabeth completamente seria y se levanto.

-Y yo, Thalía se levanto.

-Y yo, Nico se levanto.

-No os olvidéis de mi, dijo Grover levantándose.

Al cabo de un par de segundos todos los semidioses en la sala estaban levantados.

-Chicos… yo.

-Sesos de alga ¿no te irás a poner sentimental ahora? Pregunto Annabeth.

-Tranquila que no, y todos se sentaron.

" **-Bueno- dijo Quirón - creo que es suficiente por una noche-**

 **Movió la mano y el vapor se disipó. La estrepitosa batalla de Tifón y los dioses desapareció.**

 **-Eso es subestimarlo- murmuré**

 **Y el consejo de guerra se suspendió."**

-Se acabó el capítulo, anunció Atenea.

Y una luz blanca dejo a tres semidioses.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

 _Y una luz blanca dejo a tres semidioses._

-Preséntense y digan su padre divino, dijo Zeus.

Un chico rubio se acercó.

-Jason Grace hijo de Júpiter.

-¿Hermano? Preguntó Thalía.

-Hola hermana, sonrió Jason y los dos se abrazaron.

-¿Qué hace un romano aquí? Dijo Atenea.

-Bueno da igual si las Moiras los has traído será por algo, dijo Hermes encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eh no dejemos toda la atención en él, porque aquí está el magnífico, guapísimo, graciosísimo y muchas cosa más terminadas en isimo LEO VALDEZ hijo de Hefesto, el dios miro a su hijo.

-Yo soy Piper Mclean hija de Afrodita, se escucho un chillido de Afrodita.

Los dioses les explicaron lo sucedido y se sentaron los tres juntos.

-¡Yo quiero leer! Dijo Apolo y después se abalanzo sobre Atenea quitándole el libro.

-Si me lo hubieras pedido te lo habría dado, gruño Atenea.

" **Quemamos un sudario de metal"**

Silena empezó a llorar.

-Pobre Beckendorf, dijeron todos.

Leo al reconocer el nombre bajo la cabeza.

" **Soñé que Rachel Elizabeth Dare lanzaba dardos a mi imagen."**

Todos rieron.

-Alguien necesita clases de control de la ira, dijeron los Stoll.

Percy se escondió detrás de Annabeth.

-¿Por qué te escondes? Preguntó Annabeth.

-No quiero que me dé con su cepillo en el ojo, dijo Percy causando la risa de muchos.

" **Ella estaba en su cuarto...ok, volvamos. Tengo que explicar que Rachel no tiene un cuarto. Tiene el piso superior de la mansión de su familia, una construcción renovada en Brooklyn. Su "cuarto" es un enorme desván con iluminación industrial y ventanas de piso a techo. Es casi el doble de grande que el apartamento de mi mamá."**

-Yo quiero una habitación así, dijeron los Stoll y Leo.

-Os la regaló, dije Rachel.

-¿No te gusta? Preguntaron los anteriores.

-No es eso, es que a mí solo me basta con mi estudio de arte, dijo ella.

" **Algo de rock alternativo resonaba desde su equipo de sonido salpicado de pintura. Por lo que yo podía decir, la única regla de Rachel en cuanto a la música era no tener dos canciones en su Ipod que sonaran parecidas, y todo tenía que ser extraño."**

Los que estaban cerca de Rachel se alejaron.

-¿Qué hacéis? Pregunto ella.

-Huyendo de una loca, dijo Travis.

Ella puso su mano en el bolsillo.

-¡No me des! Dijo poniendo a su hermano de escudo.

Rachel sacó de su bolsillo su Ipod.

-Sólo quería enseñarte mis canciones, a mi me gustan.

" **Vestía un kimono y su cabello estaba revuelto, como si hubiera estado durmiendo. Su cama estaba desarreglada. Hojas colgando en manojos sobre bases artísticas. Ropa sucia y envolturas viejas de barras energéticas estaban tiradas por el piso, pero cuando tienes un cuarto así de grande el desorden no luce tan mal."**

-Siempre el desorden en una chica luce mal, dijo Afrodita.

-Eres la primera chica desordenada que conozco, dijo Leo.

-Eso es porque no conoces bien a Thalía, dijo Annabeth.

-¡Eh!

-Amiga tú sabes que no eres muy ordenada, habló Annabeth.

-Ya…

" **Por las ventanas podías ver el horizonte nocturno de Manhattan."**

-Precioso, dijo Piper.

-Reina de la belleza, no sabía que te gustaban esas cosas, dijo Leo.

-Leo soy una chica, nos gustan las vistas bonitas, dijo Piper.

-Espera, ¿eres una chica? Y Leo se gano una ostia dada por la hija de Afrodita.

" **La pintura que estaba atacando era de mí sobre el gigante Anteo. Rachel la había pintado un par de meses atrás. Mi expresión en ella era feroz- inquietante, incluso- así que era difícil decidir si yo era el bueno o el malo, aunque Rachel decía que así me veía después de ésa batalla."**

-Eres el bueno, dijo Rachel.

-¿Me veo así después de una batalla? Preguntó el aludido.

-Sí, todos asintieron menos Annabeth, a ella él no le parecía terrorífico.

" **-Semidioses- murmuró Rachel mientras lanzaba otro dardo al lienzo. -Y sus estúpidas misiones.-"**

-No son estúpidas, dijo Jason.

-Sin ellas el mundo como tú lo conoces desaparecería, dijo firmemente Annabeth.

-Perdón, se disculpo Rachel.

-Chicos tranquilos seguramente la chica lo estará diciendo en caliente porque Percy la dejó tirada, dijo Will.

" **Muchos de los dardos rebotaban, pero unos pocos se clavaron. Uno se quedó en mi mentón como una perilla. Uno golpeó la puerta de su dormitorio.**

 **-¡Rachel! - gritó un hombre -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Apaga esa...!-**

 **Rachel tomó su control remoto y apagó la música**

 **-Adelante-**

 **Su padre entró, haciendo muecas y pestañeando por la luz. Tenía cabello color marrón un poco más oscuro que el de Rachel. Estaba apelmazado de un lado como si hubiera perdido una pelea con su almohada. Su pijama de seda azul tenía bordado "WD" en el bolsillo. En serio, ¿Quien borda iniciales en su pijama?"**

-Los ricos, contestó Connor.

-Los pijos, dijo Thalía.

-Los estirados, dijo Nico.

-Los vanidosos, esta vez habló Annabeth.

-Los que no recuerdan su nombre, dijo Leo.

-Vale vale, ya lo entendí, dijo Percy.

-Mentira, lo acusó Thalía.

-Yo no digo mentiras, cara de pino.

-La estabas diciendo porque tú nunca entiendes nada, dijo Thalía.

" **-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó -¡Son las 3 de la mañana!-**

 **-No podía dormir- respondió Rachel. En la pintura, un dardo cayó de mi rostro. Rachel escondió el resto detrás de su espalda, pero el Sr. Dare lo notó.**

 **-Así que... ¿Entiendo que tu amigo no va a venir a St. Thomas?- Así era como el Sr. Dare me llamaba. Nunca Percy, solo "tu amigo" o "jovencito" si estaba hablando conmigo, lo que raramente sucedía."**

-Guau Percy no le caes bien al padre de la candidata número dos, dijo Connor.

-¿Segunda candidata? Preguntó Rachel.

-Es solo Connor y sus tonterías.

-Mi padre cree que no eres digno para mí, dijo Rachel respondiendo a la pregunta que había insinuado el Percy del libro.

-Rachel, llamó Annabeth a la pelirroja.

-Dime.

-Me cae bien tu padre.

" **Rachel arqueó las cejas**

 **-No lo sé-**

 **-Nos vamos en la mañana- dijo su padre- Si no se ha decidido todavía...-**

 **-Probablemente no venga- dijo Rachel lastimeramente -¿Feliz?-**

 **El Sr. Dare puso las manos tras su espalda. Se paseó por la habitación con el rostro inexpresivo. Me imaginé que hacía eso en la sala de juntas de su compañía de desarrollo territorial y ponía a sus empleados nerviosos.**

 **-¿Todavía tienes malos sueños? ¿Jaquecas?-**

 **Rachel tiró sus dardos al piso**

 **-Nunca debí contarte eso.-**

 **-Soy tu padre, -dijo -me preocupo por ti.-**

 **-Te preocupas por la reputación de la familia.- murmuró Rachel"**

-No deberías ser grosera con tu padre que se preocupa por ti, le reprendió Hestia.

-Lo siento Lady Hestia, lo que seguramente pasará es que estaré enfadada porque Percy me dejo tirada en lo del viaje, se excuso Rachel

" **Su padre no reaccionó- tal vez porque ya había oído ese comentario antes, o tal vez porque era verdad."**

-Percy no menosprecies el amor de un padre, dijo Hestia.

-Perdón por mi yo del futuro.

" **-Podríamos llamar al Dr. Akrwright -sugirió -Él te ayudó a sobrellevar la muerte de tu hámster.-"**

-¿Contrataron a un doctor para que te ayudara a superar la muerte de tu mascota? Preguntó Travis entre risas.

-Era pequeña, dijo Rachel.

-Con lo que se ha gastado tu familia en doctores para que no te traumatices va y conoces a Percy y en una par de segundos te traumatizas, rió Thalía.

" **-Tenía 6 entonces - respondió ella -Y no, papá, no necesito un terapista. Solo...- Sacudió la cabeza desesperada.**

 **Su padre se detuvo frente a las ventanas. Observó el horizonte neoyorkino como si le perteneciera- lo que no era cierto. Solo era dueño de una parte."**

-Una parte bastante grande, dijo Rachel.

-Te entiendo, comentó Piper.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi padre hace lo mismo, pero él es un actor, dijo Piper.

-Los ricos son raros, comentó Will.

-Jo, dijo Piper por el hecho de que su pendiente se había roto.

-Pipes ¿llamó a tu papi para que te pagué un médico para sobrellevar la muerte de tu pendiente? Preguntó inocentemente Leo ganándose otra colleja.

-Se están rifando collejas aquí y tu querido Leo te las estas llevando todas, dijo la hija de Afrodita.

" **\- Sería bueno para ti irte.- Decidió -Tienes algunas influencias poco saludables.-"**

-Eh yo soy saludable, dijo Percy.

-No sabes lo que significa, dijo Annabeth.

-La verdad es que no.

" **-No voy a ir a la Academia de Chicas Clarión.- dijo Rachel -Y mis amigos no son asunto tuyo.-**

 **El Sr. Dare sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cálida. Era más como "algún día te darás cuenta de lo tonta que suenas".**

 **-Trata de dormir- le indicó -Estaremos en la playa mañana en la noche. Será divertido.-**

 **-Divertido- repitió Rachel -Montones de diversión.-**

 **Su padre salió de la habitación. Dejó la puerta abierta tras él.**

 **Rachel contempló mi retrato. Luego caminó hacia el caballete junto a él, que estaba cubierta con una hoja.**

 **-Espero que sean sueños.- dijo**

 **Descubrió el caballete. En él había un apresurado bosquejo al carbón, pero Rachel era una buena artista. La imagen definitivamente era Luke de niño. Tendría alrededor de 9 años, con una amplia sonrisa y ninguna cicatriz en su rostro. No tenía idea de cómo Rachel podría saber cómo lucía entonces, pero el retrato era tan bueno que no creí que estuviera adivinando. Por lo que sabía de la vida de Luke (que no era mucho), la imagen lo mostraba justo antes de que se enterara que era un mestizo y huyera de casa."**

-¿Eso era lo qué querías enseñarme? Preguntó Percy.

-Pues no lo sé, creía que era otra cosa pero ahora sí creo que es eso, respondió Rachel confusa.

" **Rachel contempló el retrato. Luego descubrió el siguiente caballete. La pintura era aún más perturbadora. Mostraba el edificio Empire State con relámpagos alrededor. En la distancia una oscura tormenta crecía, con una enorme mano saliendo de las nubes. En la base del edificio una muchedumbre se congregaba...pero no era una masa normal de turistas y peatones. Vi lanzas, jabalinas y estandartes...los atavíos de un ejército.**

 **-Percy- murmuró Rachel -¿Qué está pasando?-"**

-Ojala pudiera ayudarte, dijo Percy.

-Rachel mal, la reprendió Thalía.

-¿Cómo?

-Deberías saber que Percy no sabe nada, se oyó un gruñido proveniente de Percy.

" **El sueño se desvaneció, y lo último que recuerdo es que deseaba poder responderle.**

 **A la mañana siguiente hubiera querido llamarla pero no había teléfonos en el campamento. Dionisio y Quirón no necesitaban una línea terrestre. Solo llamaban al Olimpo con un mensaje Iris cuando necesitaban algo. Y cuando un semidiós usaba un móvil agitaba a los monstruos que hubiera en millas a la redonda. Era como disparar una bengala: ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Por favor reorganicen mi cara! Aun dentro de los seguros limites del campamento no era la clase de aviso que querías enviar."**

-La última vez que paso no fue bonito, dijo Will.

-¿Qué paso? Preguntaron curiosos los dioses.

-Fue culpa de los Stoll, dijo Katie.

-Fue para llamar a la pizzería, dijeron lloriqueando.

-Los monstruos estuvieron rondando por tres semanas por el campamento, pero fueron eliminados, el peor castigo se lo llevaron los Stoll, explicó Will.

-Annabeth esta vez te pasaste tú, dijo Clarisse.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Annabeth los persiguió por todo el campamento con su daga, al final se las clavo a cada uno en sus dos manos, contestó Percy.

-Eso les enseñara a no coger mis cosas, se limito a decir la mestiza.

" **La mayoría de los semidioses (excepto Annabeth y unos pocos mas) no tenían teléfonos móviles. Y definitivamente no podía decir a Annabeth: "¡Hey, préstame tu celular para llamarle a Rachel!".**

Todos miraron a la rubia.

-Annabeth es muy territorial con sus amigos, dijo Percy.

-Sí, será por eso, susurro Thalía.

" **Para hacer la llamada tendría que dejar el campamento y caminar varios kilómetros hasta la tienda de conveniencia más cercana. Aún si Quirón me dejara ir, para cuando llegara ahí Rachel podría estar ya en el avión hacia St. Thomas.**

 **Tomé un deprimente desayuno solo en la mesa de Poseidón."**

-Y así Percy empieza con energía y positividad una bella mañana, dijeron los Stoll.

Poseidón se tomo otra pastilla.

-Menos mal que es inmortal porque un humano normal y corriente ya hubiera muerto de sobredosis, dijo Apolo a Hermes.

-Está estresado, con ese hijo que tiene es normal, le dijo Hermes a Apolo.

" **Miré la grieta en el piso de mármol donde dos años antes Nico había conjurado un puñado de esqueletos sedientos de sangre desde el Inframundo."**

-Dramático, dijo Thalía.

-No los convoqué, eran los esqueletos que os llevaban siguiendo desde la misión, yo fui quien los mando de vuelta al inframundo salvándote la vida, gruño Nico.

-Tu yo del futuro se está pasando, dijo Will.

-No es mi culpa, ustedes son los que están leyendo el libro, si no os gusta no lo leáis.

" **El recuerdo no sirvió exactamente para estimularme el apetito."**

-No hace falta que te lo estimules, ya tú solito tienes mucho apetito, dijo Annabeth.

-Mentira.

-Sesos de alga un día te comiste cinco platos de carne, ocho flanes, un cuenco de fresas y unas gominolas, dijo la rubia.

" **Después de desayunar Annabeth y yo nos encaminamos a inspeccionar las cabañas."**

-Yo pensaba que solo era uno quien las examinaba, dijo Piper.

-Y solo es uno, dijo Quirón mirando a los chicos.

-Todavía no lo hemos hecho, dijeron levantando las manos.

" **En realidad era el turno de Annabeth para la inspección."**

-Ah vale, dijo Piper.

-¿Por qué van juntos? Preguntó Jason.

-Todavía no lo sabemos, dijeron ambos.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar a la vez? Preguntó Clarisse.

Los dos se miraron.

-No, dijeron ambos.

" **Mi tarea matinal era checar los reportes para Quirón. Pero como ambos odiábamos nuestras labores, decidimos hacerlas juntos para que no fueran tan fastidiosas."**

-Buen plan, dijo Katie.

-Si Annabeth está metida en ello seguro que es el mejor de los planes, dijo Thalía.

" **Empezamos en la cabaña de Poseidón, que básicamente era solo yo. Hice mi cama esa mañana (bueno, algo así)"**

-Ya decía yo, comentó Annabeth.

-¿El qué? Preguntó Percy.

-Que tú hicieras la cama es imposible, contestó Annabeth.

-Eres muy desordenado, dijo Nico.

" **y colgué el cuerno de Minotauro en la pared, así que me di a mí mismo un 4 de 5."**

-Te has pasado, dijo Will.

-Yo te daría un dos, dijo Clarisse.

-Y yo a ti de alimentos a los monstruos pero como ves no hay suerte, dijo Percy.

" **Annabeth puso una cara**

 **-Estás siendo generoso.- Usó la punta del lápiz para recoger unos viejos shorts para ejercicio. Se los arrebaté."**

-¡Qué asco! Se quejo Silena.

-No he visto en mi vida cabaña más desorganizada, dijo Piper.

-Corrección no has visto persona más desorganizada, corrigió Thalía.

-Me gustan mas los momentos en los que no se meten conmigo, suspiró Percy.

-Pues no te acostumbres a esos momentos porque estando yo aquí habrá muy pocos, dijo Thalía.

-Ni conmigo tampoco, dijo Nico.

-Ni conmigo, dijo Clarisse.

" **-Hey, dame un respiro. No tengo a Tyson limpiando tras de mí este verano.-**

 **\- 3 de 5 -dijo Annabeth. Sabía que era mejor no discutir, así que continuamos."**

-Chico listo es mejor no discutir con Annabeth, dijo Travis.

-Si empiezas a discutir con Annabeth es imposible ganar, te saca argumentos hasta del váter, dijo Grover.

-Y nunca se cansa puede estar todo un día debatiendo y podría aguantar más, lo que ocurre es que nadie aguan más de eso, la mayoría no aguanta la hora los únicos que aguantan el día son sus hermanos, añadió Percy.

" **Trataba de revisar los reportes de Quirón mientas caminábamos. Había mensajes de semidioses, espíritus de la naturaleza y sátiros de todo el país, escribiendo acerca de la reciente actividad monstruo. Eran muy deprimentes, y a mi cerebro deficiencia-de- atención-por-hiperactividad no le gustaba concentrarse en cosas deprimentes.**

 **Pequeñas batallas surgían por doquier. El reclutamiento del campamento había bajado a cero. Los sátiros tenían problemas para encontrar nuevos semidioses y traerlos a la colina mestiza porque muchos monstruos vagaban por el país. Nuestra amiga Thalía, que lideraba a las cazadoras de Artemisa no había sido vista en meses, "**

-¿Echándome de menos sesos de alga? Pregunto Thalía.

-Claro, si no estás tú ¿con quién me meto? Preguntó Percy.

-Ay mi primito que me echa de menos, dijo Thalía achuchándolo y Percy tras un poco de esfuerzo se zafó de su abrazo.

" **y si Artemisa sabía que había sido de ellas no estaba compartiendo la información."**

-No la suelo compartir, lo que pasa en la caza se queda en la caza, dijo Artemisa.

-Ese es su lema mi señora, dijo Thalía sonriente.

-A mí personalmente me da pena, dijo Annabeth suspirando.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que hacen? Preguntó Percy.

-Thalía me invito una vez, dijo sin entrar en detalles.

" **Visitamos la cabaña de Afrodita, que por supuesto obtuvo 5 de 5. Las camas estaban perfectamente arregladas. La ropa en los armarios de cada uno estaba coordinada por colores. Flores frescas adornaban los alféizares de las ventanas. Yo quería reducir un punto porque todo el lugar apestaba a perfume de diseñador"**

-Eso quíteles puntos a ver si empiezan a poner menos, que apesta, dijo Piper.

-El perfume de diseñador es lo mejor, dijo Afrodita.

-Apesta, protesto Piper.

-Yo creo que no debería quitarle un punto por eso, dijo Katie, muchos asintieron.

-No nos lo quiten que sería la primera vez que no obtenemos un 5 de 5, dijo Silena.

" **, pero Annabeth me ignoró."**

-Bien por ti, sonrió Silena.

-Ole tú, dijo Afrodita.

-Si está todo bien hecho que más da que apeste, dijo Annabeth.

" **-Gran trabajo como siempre, Silena.- dijo Annabeth**

 **Silena asintió decaída. El muro detrás de ella estaba decorado con fotos de Beckendorf."**

-Hija no te auto lastimes, cuando acabemos la lectura te ayudare a dar un nuevo toque en la cabaña, sonrió Afrodita.

-¿Cuándo empieza la acción? Se quejo Ares.

-Yo prefiero que se quede así, dijo Poseidón.

" **Se sentó con una caja de chocolates en su regazo, y recordé que su padre tenía una tienda de chocolates en la Villa, que fue como captó la atención de Afrodita."**

-Regalar chocolates a una mujer es hermoso además me encanta el chocolate, dijo Afrodita.

-Y a mí, dijo Katie.

-Pues tienes que dejar de comer que tienes la cara hecha un Cristo, si quieres te puedo ayudar a hacerte una limpieza facial, le ofreció Afrodita.

" **-¿Quieren un bombón? Mi padre me los envió. Pensó que...que podrían animarme.-**

 **-¿Saben bien?- pregunté**

 **Ella sacudió la cabeza**

 **-Saben a cartón.-"**

-Sus bombones son asquerosos, pero me traen buenos recuerdos, sonrió Silena.

" **Yo no tenía nada en contra del cartón, así que probé uno. Annabeth no quiso."**

-No me gusta mucho el chocolate, que sepa a cartón o no, dijo Annabeth.

-Yo no tengo nada en contra del cartón, Percy se encogió de hombros.

-Eso ya lo has dicho sesos de alga, dijo Thalía.

-Ya tardaba, Percy suspiró.

" **Prometimos a Silena verla más tarde y seguimos adelante. Mientras cruzábamos el área común, una pelea empezó entre las cabañas de Ares y Apolo. Unos campistas de Apolo armados con bombas de fuego volaban sobre la cabaña de Ares en un carro tirado por 2 pegasos."**

-Esos son mis hijos, Will dile a tus hermanos que los adoro y que vengan a oír mis haikus, dijo Apolo.

-No por favor, no nos recites tú poesía barata, se lamento Artemisa.

-No es poesía barata, se quejo Apolo.

-No, tienes razón, nuestros oídos lo pagan caro, dijo Artemisa.

" **Nunca había visto ése carro antes, pero se veía como un muy buen transporte.**

 **Pronto, la cabaña de Ares ardía en llamas y náyades del lago de canoas corrían para traer agua. Entonces los campistas de Ares invocaron una maldición, y las flechas de los chicos de Apolo se volvieron de goma. Los hijos de Apolo continuaron disparándolas a los hijos de Ares, pero las flechas simplemente rebotaban. Dos arqueros corrían perseguidos por un furioso hijo de Ares que gritaba en verso:**

 **-"Maldiciéndome, ¿Eh?, ¡les haré pagar! / ¡Yo no quiero todo el día rimar! -**

 **Annabeth suspiró**

 **-No otra vez. La última vez que Apolo maldijo una cabaña, tomo una semana para que dejaran las cuartetas en verso.-"**

-Es una de las peores maldiciones que te pueden echar, dijo Annabeth.

-¿Cuál fue la última vez? Preguntaron los dioses, Rachel, Piper, Jason y Leo.

-Fue cuando la cabaña de Hermes les puso luces de colores a la ropa interior a los hijos de Apolo, dijo Annabeth.

-Se les veía todo, dijeron entre risas los Stoll.

" **Yo me estremecí. Apolo era el dios de la poesía así como de la arquería. y lo había escuchado recitar en persona. Prefería que me dispararan una flecha."**

-Todos preferimos eso, dijo Artemisa.

-No soy tan malo, dijo Apolo.

-Díselo a los animales que salen corriendo cada vez que empiezan a recitar.

" **-¿Por qué pelean, de todos modos?- pregunté**

 **Annabeth me ignoró mientras garabateaba en su rol de inspección, dando a ambas cabañas 1 de 5."**

-¡Bien! Se emocionaron los Stoll.

-¿Por qué tan contentos? Preguntó Jason.

-Porque nuestra cabaña no será la última, no nos toca lavar los platos, los Stoll chocaron las manos.

" **Me encontré a mí mismo contemplándola, lo que era estúpido ya que la había visto un millón de veces."**

-Tú siempre haces cosas estúpidas, dijo Thalía.

-Solo que esta vez es romántica, dijo emocionada Silena.

-Solo la estaba mirándola no es un delito, dijo Percy.

-Si lo haces tú pronto lo será, dijo Thalía.

" **Ella y yo éramos de la misma estatura este verano, lo que era un alivio."**

-Ya era hora, dijo Percy alzando las manos.

-Por fin has dado el estirón, que rápido crecen, sonrió Poseidón.

-Nuestro sesos de alga se hace mayor, dijo Thalía sacándose una lagrima falsa del ojo.

" **Pero ella aún se veía mucho más madura, era un poco intimidante. Es decir, claro, ella siempre había sido linda, pero empezaba a ser seriamente hermosa."**

-Gracias, Annabeth se sonrojó.

-De… de nada, dijo Percy.

-No sabía que pensabas que era linda, dijo Annabeth.

-Siempre lo he pensado, dijo Percy.

-Chicos dejémonos de si siempre he pensado esto o siempre he pensado lo otro y sigamos con la lectura, dijo Thalía viendo que los otros iban a hablar de eso dos, y ellos tenían que darse cuenta por si solos.

" **Finalmente dijo:**

 **-Ése carro volador.-**

 **-¿Qué?-"**

-Y esas señoras y señores esta es la respuesta universal de Percy, Thalía aplaudió y todos le siguieron.

-Gracias, gracias, Percy se inclinó.

" **-Preguntaste por qué pelean.-**

 **-Oh, oh, cierto.-**

 **-Lo capturaron en un asalto a Filadelfia la semana pasada. Algunos de los semidioses de Luke estaban ahí con ése carro volador. La cabaña de Apolo lo obtuvo durante la batalla, pero la cabaña de Ares dirigía el ataque. Así que han estado peleando acerca de quién se lo quedará.-"**

-Claramente mis hijos, dijo Apolo.

-Los míos, replicó Ares.

-Quien se lo encuentra se lo queda, dijo Apolo enseñándole la lengua.

-Chicos dejen de pelar, que quiero ir a dormir, se quejo Hera.

-Pero si eres una diosa no necesitas dormir, dijo Annabeth.

-Yo necesito lo que me da la gana, semidiosa impertinente.

-Nos iremos a dormir dentro de dos capítulos, ahora sigamos con la lectura, ordenó Zeus.

" **Me agaché mientras Michael Yew bombardeaba a un campista de Ares. Éste trató de acuchillarlo y lo insultó en verso. Era bastante creativo rimando ésas palabrotas."**

-Si tiene una maldición que lo hace hablar así que no es muy creativo sesos de alga, dijo Annabeth.

-Además ¿cuando ha sido un hijo de Ares creativo sin contar como te relatan cómo quieren matarte? Preguntó Will.

" **-Peleamos por nuestras vidas, -dije -y ellos se muerden por un estúpido carro.-"**

-No son muy responsables, dijo Hermes.

-Mira quien lo dice, dijo Deméter.

-¿Cómo?

-Hermes como tú eres un gran ejemplo a seguir, ironizó Deméter.

-Ya estamos de acuerdo, dijo el dios.

-¡Era ironía! Deméter levanto la mano exasperada.

" **-Lo superarán, -dijo Annabeth -Clarisse entrará en razón.-**

 **No estaba tan seguro. Eso no sonaba como la Clarisse que yo conocía."**

-Ni tú ni ninguno, dijo Will.

-Clarisse la testaruda contra Annabeth la sabionda ¿Quién ganara? Pregunto Connor.

Y por su lado derecho le lanzaron una lanza con electricidad que le produjo una quemadura y por el lado izquierdo le lanzaron una daga que le cortó un poquito de oreja.

" **Revisé más reportes e inspeccionamos unas cuantas cabañas mas. Deméter obtuvo un 4."**

-No es justo, dijeron los Stoll.

-¿El qué? Pregunto Hermes a sus hijos.

-Ellos pueden hacer crecer plantas mágicamente para decorar y nosotros como somos una cabaña numerosa tenemos que estar de aquí para allá para que no nos pongan un uno, dijeron enfadados.

" **Hefesto recibió un 3, y probablemente hubiera sido más bajo, pero con Beckendorf caído y eso, nos hicimos de la vista gorda. Hermes obtuvo un 2, lo que no era sorpresa. Todos los campistas de los que no sabíamos quién era su progenitor divino eran enviados a la cabaña de Hermes, y siendo que los dioses eran un tanto olvidadizos, esa cabaña siempre estaba abarrotada.**

Los dioses con hijos bajaron las cabezas menos Atenea y todos la miraron mal.

-No me miréis así porque yo reconozco a todos mis hijos, dijo la diosa.

" **Finalmente llegamos a la cabaña de Atenea, que estaba ordenada y limpia como de costumbre. Los libros estaban ordenados en los estantes. Las armaduras, pulidas. Mapas de batalla y modelos decoraban las paredes."**

-No dejan entrar a casi nadie que sea de otra cabaña, dijo Travis.

-¿Siempre está todo ordenado? Preguntó Katie.

-Siempre, respondió Silena que era a quien más le tocaba revisar las cabañas.

" **Solo la cama de Annabeth estaba desordenada. Estaba cubierta de papeles y su laptop plateada estaba trabajando."**

-¿Seguro que esa cama es la de Annabeth? Preguntó Thalía.

-No veo a Annabeth siendo desorganizada, dijo Jason.

-Ni tú ni nadie, dijo Piper.

-Yo sí, dijo Percy que la había visto como quedaba todo mientras estaba trabajando.

" **-Vlacas -murmuró Annabeth"**

-¿Qué…? intento preguntar Jason.

-Sigamos leyendo y además seguro que en el libro lo explica, dijo Hera cansada.

" **, que básicamente era llamarse idiota en griego.-**

-Ahhh vale, dijo Jason.

" **Su segundo al mando, Malcolm, reprimió una sonrisa.**

 **-Si, umh...limpiamos todo lo demás. No sabía si era seguro mover tus notas.-"**

-No es seguro, dijeron los Stoll frotándose las manos recordando cuando la chica les clavó su daga por coger su teléfono.

" **Eso probablemente fue inteligente. Annabeth tenía un cuchillo de bronce que reservaba solo para los monstruos y la gente que se metía con sus cosas. "**

-Y que lo digas, dijeron los Stoll.

-Deberían quitarle el cuchillo a esa chica, dijo Leo.

-¿Qué dijiste Leo? Preguntó Annabeth limándose las uñas con su daga.

-Nada.

-Eso me parecía haber oído.

" **Malcolm me hizo muecas."**

-Malcom está muy apegado a las normas, Annabeth se encogió de hombros.

-Tú hermano simplemente es sobre protector, dijo Thalía.

-¿Y yo que le podía hacer a Annabeth? Pregunto Percy.

-Bastantes cosas, dijo Piper y Leo y Jason empezaron a reírse.

Todos los miraron raro.

-Chiste de futuristas, explicó Leo.

-Si no lo entendemos nosotros no lo digan, dijeron Apolo y Hermes como dos niños pequeños.

" **-Esperaremos afuera mientras terminan la inspección.- Los campistas de Atenea salieron por la puerta mientras Annabeth limpiaba su cama.**

 **Me sentí incomodo y pretendí enfrascarme en los reportes. Técnicamente, aun en inspección, era contra las reglas que dos campistas estuvieran... pues, solos en una cabaña."**

-Tanto no podrán romper esa regla, comentó Hefesto, que se habían mantenido callado.

-No sabes lo que son capaces de hacer unos adolecentes llenos de hormonas, dijo Quirón.

-Tan malo no puede ser ¿verdad? Pregunto Poseidón.

-He visto cosas que es mejor no comentar.

" **Esa regla salió mucho cuando Silena y Beckendorf empezaron a tener citas. Y sé lo que algunos de ustedes pensarán: ¿Que no los semidioses están todos emparentados por el lado divino, y eso hace complicado el hacer citas?"**

-Percy ¿eres adivino? Preguntaron los Stoll.

-Yo estaba pensando en lo idiota que eres, dijo Clarisse.

-Y yo en lo testaruda, bruta y tonta que eres pero como dice Thalía mi cabeza no da para más, dijo Percy.

" **Pero la cosa es que el lado divino de tu familia no cuenta, genéticamente hablando, porque los dioses no tienen ADN. "**

-¿De verdad? Preguntaron los Stoll y Leo.

-¿Enserio que no sabían? Pregunto Thalía.

-No, dijeron los tres.

-Si lo sabe hasta Percy todo el mundo lo debería saber, dijo Thalía.

-Y si cara de pino se entero porque en su tiempo no estaba esta explicación deberían saberlo, contraataco Percy.

" **Un semidiós nunca pensaría en salir con alguien que tuviera el mismo progenitor divino. ¿Cómo dos chicos de la cabaña de Atenea? De ningún modo. ¿Pero la hija de Afrodita y el hijo de Hefesto? No están emparentados, así que no hay problema."**

-Entonces quiero preguntar algo, dijo Leo.

-Adelante, dijo Annabeth.

Leo se levanto hasta estar delante de Thalía.

-Thalía Grace como no estamos emparentados ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy una cazadora de Artemisa no puedo tener citas y aunque no me prohibieran estar con chicos jamás saldría contigo, dijo Thalía.

Leo suspiro y se fue a sentar en su sitio.

-Hefesto mantén a tu chico lejos de mi cazadora o si no lo mantendré yo, amenazó Artemisa.

" **De cualquier modo, por alguna extraña razón, estaba pensando acerca de esto mientras miraba a Annabeth."**

-¿Por qué será? Pregunto Travis y todos rieron menos Annabeth y Percy que no entendieron, Annabeth con lo lista que es a veces en el tema del amor estaba muy perdida como Percy.

" **Ella cerró su laptop, que había sido un regalo del inventor Dédalo el verano pasado."**

-Una gran laptop, sonrió Annabeth.

-¿Cómo es? Pregunto Leo.

Y ellos empezaron a hablar de forma científica, todos a excepción de Hefesto y Atenea no entendían nada.

" **Me aclaré la garganta.**

 **-Así que, ¿Alguna buena información de esa cosa?-**

 **-Demasiada, -dijo ella -Dédalo tenía muchas ideas, podría pasarme cincuenta años tan solo tratando de imaginarlas.-**

 **-Sí, -murmuré -eso sería divertido.-**

 **Revolvió sus papeles- la mayoría diseños de edificios y un montón de notas escritas a mano. Yo sabía que ella quería ser arquitecta algún día, pero aprendí del modo difícil a no preguntarle en qué estaba trabajando. Empezaría a hablar de ángulos y junturas de soporte de carga hasta que los ojos se me nublaran."**

Todos empezaron a reír.

-No vas a decir algo como ¿eso solo te pasa a ti? Preguntó Percy mirando a su prima.

-No, porque a mí me pasa lo mismo, Annabeth no te ofendas pero cuando empiezas a hablar de arquitectura me da dolor de cabeza, dijo Thalía.

" **-Sabes...-se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja, como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa - todo esto de Beckendorf y Silena. Te hace pensar. Acerca...de lo que importa.-dijo"**

-Annabeth podrías a ver sido un poco más sutil, le susurro Thalía.

" **Asentí. Mi cerebro empezó a notar ciertos pequeños detalles, como que seguía usando esos pequeños aretes de búhos plateados regalo de su papá, que era un apasionado profesor de Historia Militar en San Francisco."**

-¿No te das cuenta? Pregunto Silena mirando a Percy.

-¿Cuenta de qué?

Todos suspiraron, sesos de alga podía ser muy bueno y amable pero en el tema del amor era un desentendido.

" **-Oh, sí...-balbuceé -...como... ¿Está todo bien con tu familia?-**

 **De acuerdo. Pregunta realmente estúpida. Pero hey, estaba nervioso."**

-Tonto, dijo Thalía.

-Insensible, esta vez fue Silena.

-Imbécil, insultó Clarisse.

-¿Por qué me insultáis?

-PORQUE SÍ, dijeron las tres.

" **Annabeth se vio decepcionada, pero asintió.**

 **-Mi papá quiere llevarme a Grecia este verano. -dijo anhelante -Siempre he querido ver...-**

 **-El Partenón -recordé**

 **Ella esbozó una sonrisa**

 **-Si-**

 **-Está bien. Ya habrá otros veranos ¿cierto?-**

 **Tan pronto como lo dije me di cuenta que era un estúpido comentario. Yo enfrentaba el fin de mis días. En menos de una semana, el Olimpo podría caer. Si la era de los dioses realmente moría, el mundo como lo conocemos se disolvería en el caos. Los semidioses serían cazados hasta la extinción. No habría más veranos para nosotros."**

-Pastilla, pidió Poseidón a su sobrino Apolo pues ya se había acabado las dos cajas que le dio, la actitud positiva de su hijo lo mataba.

" **Annabeth miró su rol de inspección.**

 **-Tres de cinco- murmuró- por una consejera descuidada. Vamos. Terminemos tus reportes y volvamos con Quirón.-**

 **De camino a la Gran Casa leímos el último reporte, que estaba escrito a mano en una hoja de maple, de un sátiro en Canadá. De ser posible, la nota me hizo sentir aún peor.**

 **-Querido Grover, - leí en voz alta -los bosques a las afueras de Toronto han sido atacados por un malvado tejón gigante. Traté de hacer lo que me sugeriste e invocar el poder de Pan. Nada pasó. Muchos árboles de náyades fueron destruidos. Nos retiramos a Ottawa. Por favor aconséjanos. ¿Dónde estás? Gleeson Hedge, protector.-"**

-El entrenador Hedge, susurró Leo a sus compañeros y estos asintieron.

Grover empezó a llorar.

-Pobre naturaleza, lloró todavía más.

-Tranquilo niño cabra, seguro que todo acabara, le animaron Thalía, Percy y Annabeth.

" **Annabeth hizo una mueca**

 **-¿No has escuchado nada de él? ¿Ni siquiera con su lazo de empatía?-**

 **Sacudí el cabeza decepcionado.**

 **Desde el verano pasado que el dios Pan había muerto, nuestro amigo Grover había vagado más y más lejos. El consejo de Sabios Ungulados lo trataba como a un exiliado, pero Grover aún viajaba por toda la costa este, tratando de difundir el mensaje acerca de Pan y convenciendo a los espíritus de la naturaleza de proteger su propia pequeña porción de vida salvaje. Solo había regresado al campamento unas pocas veces para ver a su novia, Enebro. Lo último que escuche era que estaba en Central Park organizando a las dríades, pero nadie lo había visto u oído de él en 2 meses. Tratamos de enviarle mensajes Iris. Nunca llegaban. Yo tenía un lazo de empatía con Grover, así que esperaba poder saber si algo malo le había pasado. Grover me había dicho una vez que si él moría, el lazo de empatía podría matarme a mí también. Pero yo aún no sabía si eso era cierto o no. Me preguntaba si él seguiría en Manhattan."**

-Perdón por no contestar, se disculpó Grover.

-Da igual, estarás ocupado con todo.

" **Entonces pensé en mi sueño del dibujo de Rachel - nubes oscuras acercándose a la ciudad, un ejército reunido alrededor del edificio Empire State.**

 **\- Annabeth- la detuve. Sabía que estaba buscándome problemas, pero no sabía en quien más confiar. Más aún, siempre había dependido del consejo de Annabeth."**

-Siempre has dependido de Annabeth sesos de alga, dijo Thalía

-Y espero que nunca cambié, susurro Percy.

-¿Dijiste algo? Preguntó Annabeth.

-No, nada importante.

" **\- Escucha, tuve éste sueño acerca de...um, Rachel...-**

 **Se lo conté todo, incluyendo la extraña pintura de Luke cuando niño. Por un momento no dijo nada. Después enrolló su hoja de inspección tan apretada que la rompió.**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-**

 **-No estoy seguro, eres la mejor estratega que conozco. Si tú fueras Cronos planeando ésta guerra, ¿Qué harías a continuación?-**

 **-Usaría a Tifón como distracción. Después atacaría el Olimpo directamente, mientras los dioses se encuentran en el oeste.-**

 **-Justo como en la pintura de Rachel-**

 **-Percy, - dijo ella, con la voz tensa -Rachel es solo una mortal.-**

 **-¿Pero qué tal si su sueño es verdad? Esos otros titanes...ellos dijeron que el Olimpo sería destruido en cuestión de días. Dijeron que tenían muchos otros desafíos. ¿Y qué hay de ésa pintura de Luke de niño?¨-**

 **-Solo tenemos que estar listos.-**

 **-¿Cómo? -dije- Mira nuestro campamento. No podemos dejar de pelear unos con otros. Y se supone que mi estúpida alma va a ser desgarrada.-**

 **Ella tiró su rol.**

 **-Sabía que no debíamos mostrarte la profecía.- su voz sonaba enojada y dolida.- Todo lo que hizo fue asustarte. Tú huyes de las cosas cuando estás asustado.-**

 **La miré, completamente atontado**

 **-¿Yo? ¿Huir?-**

 **Ella estaba justo frente a mi cara.**

 **-Sí, tú- ¡Eres un cobarde, Percy Jackson!-**

 **Estábamos nariz con nariz. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, y de pronto me di cuenta que cuando me llamaba cobarde, tal vez no se refería a la profecía."**

-Seguramente no, dijo Thalía en oído de Annabeth.

-Lo sé, dijo ella.

-No me puedo creer que sea tan cortito, solo te falto quitarte la camisa diciendo que te haga suya, Thalía rio y Annabeth también pero disimuladamente no querían que Apolo y Hermes se quejaran.

" **-Si no te gustan nuestras probabilidades, -dijo- quizás deberías irte a ésas vacaciones con Rachel.-**

 **-Annabeth...-**

 **-Si no te gusta nuestra compañía.-**

 **-¡Eso no es justo!-**

 **Ella me dio un empujón y se fue como una tromba hacia los campos de fresas.**

 **Me gustaría decir que mi día mejoró a partir de aquí. Por supuesto que no."**

-Cuando ustedes estáis peleados no rendís al cien por ciento, dijo Will.

-Ustedes chicos son el mejor equipo del campamento es muy raro que cuando estéis juntos os venzan, comentó Quirón.

-Con la rivalidad que hay entre vuestros padres me sorprende lo bien que os lleváis, dijo Apolo.

Percy y Annabeth se encogieron de hombros.

" **Esa tarde tuvimos una asamblea en la hoguera del campamento para quemar el sudario de Beckendorf y decir nuestro último adiós. Incluso las cabañas de Apolo y Ares hicieron una tregua temporal para asistir.**

 **El sudario de Beckendorf estaba hecho de láminas de metal, como una malla. No veía como iba a arder, pero las Moiras deben haber ayudado. El metal se derritió en el fuego y se volvió un humo dorado, que ascendió al cielo. Las llamas del campamento siempre mostraban el estado de ánimo de los campistas, y hoy eran negras."**

-Todos queríamos mucho a Beckendorf, dijo Percy.

-Gracias por vuestro apoyo, dijo Silena.

-Si quieres puedes salir, dijo Percy.

-No, yo me quiero quedar, dijo Silena.

" **Esperaba que el espíritu de Beckendorf pudiera terminar en los Elíseos. Tal vez él elegiría renacer e intentar por los Elíseos en 3 diferentes ocasiones para poder alcanzar las Islas de los Bienaventurados, que eran como el último salón de fiesta del inframundo. Si alguien lo merecía, ése era Beckendorf."**

-Seguro que va a los Elíseos, Charlie se lo merece, dijo Silena sacando se una lágrima.

" **Annabeth se fue sin dirigirme la palabra."**

- _Mira_ _como está pendiente de ti_ , la voz de Afrodita sonó en la cabeza de la semidiosa.

" **Muchos de los campistas regresaron a sus actividades de la tarde. Yo me quedé mirando a las moribundas flamas. Silena estaba sentada casi llorando, mientras Clarisse y su novio, Chris Rodríguez, trataban de reconfortarla. Finalmente tuve el temple para hablar."**

-Difícil de creer ¿eh? Pregunto Percy.

-¿El qué?

-Que Clarisse tenga novio.

" **-Hey, Silena, realmente lo siento.-**

 **Ella aspiró. Clarisse me fulminó con la mirada, pero siempre lo hacía. Chris apenas me veía. Había sido uno de los hombres de Luke hasta que Clarisse lo rescató del laberinto el verano pasado, y supongo que aún se sentía culpable por eso. Me aclaré la garganta.**

 **-Silena, tu sabes que Beckendorf llevaba tu fotografía. Él la miró justo antes de entrar en batalla. Significabas mucho para él. Hiciste su último año el mejor de su vida.-**

 **Silena sollozó.**

 **-Buen trabajo, Percy- masculló Clarisse.**

 **-No, está bien -dijo Silena -Gracias...gracias, Percy. Debo irme.-**

 **-¿Quieres compañía? -preguntó Clarisse.**

 **Silena sacudió la cabeza y echó a correr.**

 **-Es más fuerte de lo que parece,- murmuró Clarisse, casi para ella misma -Sobrevivirá.-**

 **-Puedes ayudar con eso- sugerí -Puedes honrar la memoria de Beckendorf luchando con nosotros.-"**

-Buen intento chaval pero no creo que mi hija caiga, dijo Ares.

-Por intentarlo no pasa nada, porque ya estoy acostumbrado a que me mire mal y me intente matar

" **Clarisse buscó su cuchillo, pero ya no estaba ahí. Lo había dejado en la mesa de ping- pong en la Casa Grande.**

 **-No es mi problema -gruñó -Si mi cabaña no recibe honores, no pelearé.-**

 **Noté que ella no hablaba en rimas. Tal vez no estaba cerca cuando sus compañeros de cabaña fueron maldecidos, o tal vez encontró una manera de romper el hechizo. Con un escalofrío, me pregunté si Clarisse podría ser el espía de Cronos en el campamento."**

-YO NO SOY, Clarisse gritó.

-Tienes que admitir que es sospechoso, dijo Percy

Clarisse iba a coger su lanza cuando Annabeth se metió en medio.

-Dejémoslo, discutiendo no arreglamos nada, además Percy seguro que se corrige, dijo la rubia y los dos se calmaron.

Annabeth era la única que podía controlar a Percy y eso se demostraba cada vez que paraba una de sus peleas.

" **¿Sería por eso que ella estaba dejando a su cabaña fuera de la pelea? Pero por mucho que me desagradara Clarisse, espiar para el Titán no parecía su estilo."**

-Ves Clarisse, dijo Annabeth.

-No me voy a disculpar, dijo la hija de Ares.

-Ya contaba con eso, sonrió la rubia.

" **-Está bien -le dije- No quería sacar esto, pero me debes una. Te estarías pudriendo en la cueva de un cíclope en el Mar de los Monstruos si no fuera por mí.-**

 **Apretó la quijada.**

 **-Cualquier otro favor, Percy. No éste. La cabaña de Ares ha sido relegada muchas veces. Y no creas que no sé lo que dicen a mis espaldas.-"**

-Percy ha dicho cualquier otro favor, dijeron los Stoll con dos sonrisas maléficas y Percy no tardo en unírseles, Clarisse tragó saliva no quería imaginarse que le haría pasar ese niño pez.

" **Quería decir: "Bueno, es verdad", pero me mordí la lengua.**

 **-Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Simplemente vas a dejar que Cronos nos aplaste?- pregunté,**

 **-Si tanto quieres mi ayuda, dile a Apolo que nos den el carro.-**

 **-Eres como un bebé.-**

 **Ella se lanzó contra mí, pero Chris se interpuso.**

 **\- ¡Eh, chicos!- dijo -Clarisse, sabes, quizás él tenga razón.-**

 **Clarisse le dijo con desprecio**

 **-¡No tú también!- y se alejó penosamente con Chris pegado a sus talones.**

 **-¡Hey, espera! Solo quise decir... ¡Clarisse, espera!-**

 **Miré las ultimas brasas del fuego de Beckendorf revolotear en el cielo vespertino.**

 **Entonces me dirigí a la arena de combate. Necesitaba un receso, y quería ver a una vieja amiga."**

-Fin del capítulo, anunció Apolo.

 **Chicos por si no lo sabían Piper, Jason y Leo vienen desde la Marca de Atenea.**

 **Quiero preguntarles ¿cuál de los personajes de la novela os gusta más?**


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

 _-Fin del capítulo, anunció Apolo._

-Este capítulo y nos vamos a dormir, dijo Zeus.

-Hermano como quieres que acabemos el capítulo pronto léelo tú, dijo Poseidón.

-Yo…

-Eso eso léelo tú hermanito, dijo Hades sonriendo.

-Vale, el rey de los dioses suspiró cuando sus hermanos se juntaban era imposible hacer nada, Zeus cogió el libro y empezó a leer.

" **Conduzco a mi perro a un árbol"**

-¿Cómo se puede conducir un perro? Preguntó Leo.

-Si se puede yo quiero conducir, dijo Travis.

-Me gusta conducir, los Stoll imitaron el anuncio de los audi, la marca de coches.

" **La señorita O´Leary me vio antes que yo la viera a ella, lo que era un muy buen truco considerando que ella era del tamaño de un camión de basura."**

-Ay no, se quejó Thalía.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Nico.

-Ahora encima de tonto es también ciego, dijo Thalía.

" **Caminé en la arena, y un muro de oscuridad cayó sobre mí."**

-Percy tío no seas tan dramático, dijo Leo.

-Si no te gusta puedes irte, refunfuño Percy.

-¿Quieres que el magnífico y sexy Leo Valdez se valla? Pregunto llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¡SÍ!

-Eso me ofende, dijo "Llorando".

" **¡WOOF!"**

-Percy nos encantan tus… ¿Cómo se llaman? Preguntaron los Stoll.

Todos se giraron hacia Annabeth.

-Porque sea una hija de Atenea y siempre sepa las respuestas no significa que sepa esta, dijo Annabeth.

-¿Enserio? Pregunto Thalía elevando una ceja.

Annabeth suspiró.

-Onomatopeya, respondió la rubia.

-Pues nos encantan la palabreja que acaba decir Annabeth, dijeron los Stoll.

" **Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba tirado en el suelo con una pata enorme sobre mi pecho y una gran lengua brillosa lamía mi cara."**

-¡Asco! Se quejo Afrodita.

-¡Súper asco! Coincidió Silena.

-Pero es una buena mascota, Percy se encogió de hombros.

" **-¡Ow! -dije -¡Hey chica! También me da gusto verte. ¡Ow! -**

 **Le tomó unos minutos a la señorita O´Leary calmarse y liberarme. Para entonces estaba bien empapado en baba de perro. Ella quería jugar atrapadas, así que tomó un escudo de bronce y lo lancé a través de la arena."**

-Eres un buen dueño, comentó Hestia.

-Gracias, el chico se sonrojo.

-Me alegra que tú seas el dueño de esa perra del infierno, dijo Hades.

" **Por cierto, la señorita O´Leary es el único perro del infierno amistoso. Digamos que la heredé de su anterior propietario. Ella vivía en el campamento pero Beckendorf...bueno, Beckendorf solía cuidarla siempre que yo no estaba. Él había fundido el hueso de mascar de bronce favorito de la señorita O´Leary. Él forjó su collar con la pequeña carita sonriente y un par de huesos cruzados donde ponía el nombre. Después de mí, Beckendorf había sido su mejor amigo."**

-A Charlie le encantaba la señorita O´Leary, dijo Silena suspirando.

-Silena…

-Ya Percy está bien, ahora solo pienso en que estará en los campos Elíseos, contento, dijo Silena.

" **Pensar en eso me hizo sentirme triste de nuevo, pero lancé el escudo algunas veces más porque la señorita O´Leary insistió. Pronto comenzó a ladrar- un sonido ligeramente ruidoso, como un arma de artillería- como si necesitara dar un paseo. A los otros campistas no les parecía divertido cuando ella iba al baño en la arena. Eso había causado más de un desafortunado accidente de resbalón y caída, así que abrí las puertas de la arena y ella se encaminó al bosque."**

Clarisse gruñó.

Todos los semidioses que habían presenciado el accidente empezaron a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Hermes.

-Que Clarisse suele ser quien más cae, explico Will.

-Te juro que como esa perra lo haga otra vez…

-¿Qué le harás? Mi perra es más fuerte y si le pones un solo dedo encima te las veras conmigo, amenazó Percy con un aura azul rodeándole, y Clarisse se calló.

" **Corrí tras ella, sin cuestionarme demasiado a donde iría. Nada en el bosque podía amenazar a la señorita O´Leary. Aún los dragones y escorpiones gigantes huían cuando ella se acercaba. Cuando finalmente la alcancé, no estaba haciendo sus necesidades."**

-Pues que las haga, dijo Clarisse molesta.

Un chorro de agua le cayó a la chica, Percy sonreía no iba a dañar a su perra como él era el hijo de Poseidón.

" **Estaba en un claro del bosque muy familiar, donde el Consejo de Sabios Ungulados una vez había sometido a Grover a juicio."**

-¡Asco de claro! Se quejo Percy.

-Yo… Grover iba a hablar pero Percy le interrumpió.

-Niño cabra calla, no fue justo lo que te hicieron, dijo Percy.

-Además solo unas cabras locas es la única explicación a que te desterraran, dijo la rubia acompañada por el asentimiento de Thalía.

" **El lugar no lucía muy bien. El césped se había vuelto amarillo. Los tres tronos habían perdido todas sus hojas."**

-Estúpida contaminación, dijo Grover.

-Estoy de acuerdo, los humanos son tontos, gruño Deméter.

-Deberían tener más en cuenta la fauna y la flora, dijo Artemisa.

" **Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió.**

 **En medio del claro se encontraba el más extraño trío que hubiera visto: Enebro, la ninfa de los árboles,"**

-Ay mi Enebro, lloriqueó Grover.

-Venga niño cabra anímate, dijo Thalía.

-Eso, nos tienes a nosotros, sonrió Percy.

" **Nico di Ángelo y un sátiro muy viejo y muy gordo."**

-Percy, le reprendió Hestia.

-Lo siento.

-Yo no me disculparía, dijo Annabeth.

-Tú no lo harías porque tienes el orgullo muy alto listilla, dijo Percy.

-No es por eso, es porque acabo de reconocer al sátiro sesos de alga.

" **Nico fue el único que no se alteró con la aparición de la señorita O´Leary."**

-Claro, me paso el día en el inframundo, dijo Nico.

-Por eso eres antisocial niño sombra, dijo Thalía.

-Yo por lo menos no ando cazando con una tiara, contraataco Nico.

" **Se veía justo como lo vi en mi sueño - una chaqueta de aviador, vaqueros negros y una camiseta con esqueletos bailando, como esas imágenes del Día de Muertos. Su espada de hierro estigio colgaba de su costado. Solo tenía 12, pero se veía mucho más grande y triste."**

-Los niños crecen, dijo Nico.

-Pero esa tristeza no es normal, dijo Percy.

-Ahora no estoy triste así que no me mires así, algo que no soportaba el hijo de Hades eran la miradas de pena dirigidas hacia su persona.

" **Cabeceó al verme, y fue a rascarle las orejas a la señorita O´Leary. Ella olfateó sus piernas como si fuera la cosa más interesante desde los filetes rib-eye. Siendo hijo de Hades probablemente había viajado a muchos lugares agradables a los perros del infierno."**

-A muchos.

-¿Cuáles? Pregunto Leo.

-Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte, Nico sonrió maléficamente.

-Chico sombra malo, dijo Thalía como si fuera un perro y dándole una palmada en la cabeza.

" **El viejo sátiro no se veía para nada contento.**

 **-¿Puede alguien...? ¿Qué está haciendo esa criatura del inframundo en mi bosque?-"**

-El bosque es de todos, gruño Grover.

-El bosque técnicamente es del campamento, dijo Annabeth.

-La cuestión es que no es del viejo sátiro, dijo Grover.

" **Sacudía los brazos y saltaba sobre sus pezuñas como si el pasto estuviera caliente.**

 **-¡Tú, Percy Jackson! ¿Es esta tu bestia?-"**

-No es una bestia, gruño Percy.

-Es un sátiro loco ¿Qué quieres que diga? Su cerebro no da para nada más, dijo Thalía encogiéndose en su sitio.

-Pero mi perra es la mejor mascota del mundo, dijo Percy.

-Nadie a dicho lo contrario sesos de alga, comentó Annabeth sonriéndole.

" **-Lo siento, Leneus.- dije -Ese es su nombre, ¿cierto?-"**

-Milagro, cantó Thalía.

-¿El qué? Preguntó Percy.

-Que tú te acuerdes de algo, la cazadora se rió.

-La cazadora 12 y el niño Pez 1, comentó Travis.

" **El sátiro puso los ojos en blanco. Su pelo era de un polvoso color gris-conejo, y traía una telaraña entre sus cuernos. Su panza podía haberlo hecho un invencible parachoques."**

-Alguien necesita una dieta, dijo Afrodita.

-Y sentido común, añadió Grover.

-Y cerebro, añadió Percy.

" **-Sí, por supuesto que soy Leneus."**

-Mira si sabe su nombre, hay que darle un premio, comentó alegre Thalía.

-Le daremos unas tarjetitas con formas para que aprenda, dijo Percy.

" **No me digas que olvidaste a un miembro del Consejo tan pronto. Ahora llama a tu bestia.-"**

-No me suelo acordar de la gente que no merece la pena y llaman a mi perra bestia, gruño Percy.

-Tampoco te sueles acordar de nada, dijo Thalía.

-No tengo ganas gracias, sonrió Percy.

-¿Cómo?

-Me dijiste que nade, explicó el semidiós la mar de contento.

-La cazadora 13 y el niño pez 2, ¿Quién ganara? Comentó Connor.

-Yo solo sé que como sigáis así vais a perder ustedes, dijo Percy.

-Si siguen suelto a Annabeth, seguro que encuentro algo que decirle que hayáis hecho y os perseguirá, amenazó Thalía.

" **¡WOOF! dijo la señorita O´Leary, feliz.**

 **El viejo sátiro tragó saliva -¡Que se aleje! ¡Enebro, no puedo ayudarte en estas circunstancias!-**

 **Enebro volteó hacia mí. Era bonita en el estilo de las dríades, con su vestido púrpura de hilo de telaraña y su rostro élfico, pero sus ojos estaban teñidos de verde por la clorofila que lloraba.**

 **-Percy, -sollozó -Solo preguntaba por Grover. Sé que algo ha pasado. No se habría ausentado tanto si no estuviera en problemas. Esperaba que Leneus...-"**

-La estoy matando de preocupación, Grover bajó su cabeza.

-Grover seguro que estás ocupado, señalo Percy.

-Pero no es escusa, Grover sollozo.

" **-¡Ya te lo dije!- protestó el sátiro -Estás mejor sin ésa traidor.-**

 **Enebro pateó el suelo -¡Él no es un traidor! ¡Es el más valiente sátiro de todos, y quiero saber donde está!-"**

-Es mentira, dijo Grover.

Annabeth y Thalía se levantaron y le dieron un zape cada una.

-¡Auch!

-Eso te pasa por decir cosas que no son verdad, dijo Thalía.

-Grover tú eres el sátiro más valiente que conozco, dijo Annabeth.

-Y el más fuerte y mi mejor amigo, añadió Percy.

" **¡WOOOFF!**

 **Las rodillas de Leneus empezaron a temblar**

 **-Yo...yo... ¡No contestaré preguntas con este perro del infierno olfateando mi cola!-**

 **Nico parecía tratar de no doblarse de la risa.**

 **-Me llevaré al perro.- se ofreció voluntario.**

 **Silbó, y la señorita O´Leary lo siguió hasta el final de la arboleda. Leneus bufó indignado y sacudió las ramitas de su camisa."**

-Se merece que la señorita O´Leary le pegue un buen mordisco, gruño Percy.

-No he conocido sátiro más repugnante en mi vida, dijo Afrodita.

Todos miraron a Dionisio

-Cuando acabemos tendré unas palabras con él ¿Contentos? Ahora déjenme seguir leyendo mi revista, dijo Dionisio cansado.

" **\- Ahora, como estaba tratando de explicarte, jovencita, tu novio no ha enviado ningún mensaje desde que votamos por exiliarlo.-**

 **-Trataron de votar para exiliarlo,- corregí -Dionisio y Quirón no los dejaron.-"**

-Gra… gracias, dijo Grover.

-No hay de que sátiro, no te merecías el destierro, comentó Quirón.

-Soy un dios piadoso, dijo Dionisio y los demás suspiraron.

" **-¡Bah, ellos son miembros honorarios del Consejo, no fue un voto real!"**

-Ahora que sí ese sátiro se va a enterar, gruño Dionisio.

-Tranquilízate, le dijo Hestia.

Hera bufó ella no quería leer el estúpido libro y encima con los comentarios hacían la lectura eterna.

" **-Le diré a Dionisio que dijiste eso.-**

 **Leneus palideció.**

 **-Solo quiero decir...ahora mira, Jackson. Esto no es asunto tuyo.-"**

-Tranquilo sátiro asqueroso si ya me he enterado, gruñó el dios.

-Si es mi asunto porque Grover es amigo mío, dijo Percy indignado.

" **-Grover es mi amigo, -dije- no les mentía acerca de la muerte de Pan. Yo mismo lo vi. Ustedes solo están muy asustados para aceptar la verdad.-**

 **Leneus apretó los labios.**

 **-¡No! ¡Grover es un mentiroso y fin del asunto! Estamos mejor sin él.-"**

-¡Mentira! Todos los semidioses se levantaron.

Percy, Thalía, Annabeth y Nico empezaron a insultar al sátiro del libro, ellos no iban a dejar decir eso sobre su amigo.

Cuando se calmaron se sentaron.

" **Apunté a los tronos resecos.**

 **-Si las cosas están tan bien, ¿Donde están tus amigos? Parece como si el Consejo no se hubiera reunido últimamente.-**

 **-Maron y Silenus...yo...estoy seguro que volverán.- dijo, pero podía escuchar el pánico en su voz.- Solo se están tomando un tiempo libre para pensar. Ha sido un año muy ajetreado.-"**

-Seguro que se fueron para no aguantarle, gruño Thalía.

Al sátiro casi se le saltaban las lágrimas, le encantaba tener amigos como ellos.

" **-Se va a poner mucho más ajetreado.- le aseguré. -Leneus, necesitamos a Grover. Debe haber una manera de que lo localices con tu magia.- Los ojos del viejo sátiro bizquearon.**

 **-Ya se los dije. No he escuchado nada. Quizás esté muerto.-**

 **Enebro emitió un sollozo.**

 **-No está muerto, -dije- lo puedo sentir.-**

 **-Lazos de empatía, -dije Leneus desdeñosamente.- muy poco confiables."**

-Son fiables si no, no estaría mi yo del libro vivo, dijo Percy.

Los dioses miraban asombrados como sus hijos sin decir nada se habían juntado para defender al sátiro.

" **-Entonces pregunte. -insistí- Encuéntrelo. Una guerra se aproxima. Grover estaba preparando a los espíritus de la naturaleza.-**

 **-¡Sin mi permiso! Y no es nuestra guerra.-**

 **Lo tomé de la camisa, lo que no era para nada mi estilo, pero la vieja cabra estúpida me sacaba de mis casillas."**

-A ti y a todos sesos de alga, dijo Annabeth.

-Me dan ganas de acabar el trabajo de mi yo del libro, gruño Percy.

-Chicos no hace falta…

-Grover no puedes dejar que te trate así, gruño Annabeth.

" **-Escucha Leneus. Cuando Cronos ataque, va a traer manadas de perros del infierno. Va a destruir todo a su paso-mortales, dioses, semidioses- ¿Crees que va a dejar a los sátiros en paz? Se supone que eres un líder. Pues DIRIGE. Lárgate de aquí y ve que puedes averiguar. Encuentra a Grover y tráele a Enebro buenas noticias. ¡Ahora, vete!-"**

-A ver si empieza a hacer algo, dijo Deméter.

-Y ya que estas camina y pierde un par de gramos, dijo Afrodita.

-Yo le habría dado una paliza chaval, dijo Ares.

-Tú y todos pero Percy es demasiado bueno, lo excusó Thalía.

" **No lo empujé muy fuerte, pero él era bastante pesado. Cayó sobre su peludo trasero"**

-JAJAJAJAJA, se oían las risas de los Stoll y Leo.

-Pero que infantiles, dijo Piper.

-¿Y ahora te enteras? Porque los Stoll son los reyes, dijo Katie

" **, luego se incorporó sobre sus pezuñas y echó a correr con su panza bamboleándose.**

 **-¡Grover nunca será aceptado! ¡Morirá como exiliado!-"**

Percy se levantó con un aura azul rodeándole.

-¡Voy a matarlo!

-Percy… todos intentaron calmarlo sin suerte.

Percy estuvo a punto de salir de la sala cuando Annabeth se interpuso.

-Sesos de alga, para.

-No, no debería tratar a Grover así.

-Pero no es la manera de solucionarlo, ven siéntate junto a mí y escuchemos el libro, te prometo que cuando volvamos tú yo iremos a por ese sátiro, pero ahora ven conmigo, Annabeth le tendió la mano.

Percy dudo pero la acepto, se sentaron junto sin soltarse de la mano, en estos momentos se notaba que la rubia era la única capaz de controlar a Percy.

" **Cuando él desapareció entre los arbustos, Enebro se secó los ojos.**

 **-Lo siento, Percy, no quería que te vieras involucrado. Leneus es aún un Señor de lo salvaje. No querrás hacerte de enemigos como él.-**

 **-No hay problema.- dije -Tengo peores enemigos que sátiros con sobrepeso.-"**

-¿Cómo cuales? Preguntó Poseidón con miedo.

-Ares.

-Cronos.

-Dionisio.

-El Minotauro.

-Hera.

-¡No le digáis mas! Gritó Apolo viendo a Poseidón tomarse un puñado de pastillas.

" **Nico regresó con nosotros.**

 **-Buen trabajo, Percy. A juzgar por el rastro de excremento de cabra, diría que le diste una buena sacudida.-**

 **Temo que sabía por qué Nico estaba ahí, pero traté de sonreír.**

 **-Bienvenido. ¿Viniste a ver a Enebro?-**

 **-Uh, no. Eso fue un accidente. Yo...digamos que caí en medio de esa conversación.-**

 **-¡Nos dio un susto de muerte!- dijo Enebro -Justo de entre las sombras. Pero Nico, tú eres el hijo de Hades y todo. ¿Estás seguro que no has oído nada acerca de Grover?**

 **Nico cambió su peso de un pie a otro.**

 **-Enebro, como ya traté de decirte...aún si Grover muriera, podría reencarnar en algo más de la naturaleza. No puedo sentir esas cosas, solo almas mortales.-**

 **-¿Pero y si escuchas a Grover?- ella imploró, poniendo su mano en el brazo de Nico. - ¿Nada en absoluto?-**

 **-Lo encontraremos, Enebro. -prometí-Grover está vivo, estoy seguro. Debe haber alguna sencilla razón por la que no nos ha contactado.-**

 **Ella asintió sombríamente.**

 **\- Odio no poder dejar el bosque. Él podría estar en cualquier parte, y yo estoy atascada aquí esperando. ¡Oh, si ésa tonta cabra se ha lastimado!-**

 **La señorita O´Leary dio la vuelta y tomó interés por el vestido de Enebro.**

 **Enebro dio un gritito.**

 **-¡Oh, no, no lo harás! Ya sé acerca de los perros y los árboles. ¡Me voy!-"**

-Tú novia es muy pasional, dijo Leo.

-Y que lo digas, solo después se dio cuenta del doble sentido y se sonrojo ante las risas de todos menos de Percy que no entendió.

" **Se desvaneció en una niebla verde. La señorita O´Leary se veía decepcionada, pero se puso a olfatear por otro objetivo, dejándonos a Nico y a mí solos.**

 **Nico golpeó su espada en el suelo. Un pequeño montón de huesos de animales brotó del polvo. Se unieron por sí mismos en el esqueleto de una rata de campo y se desarmaron de nuevo.**

 **-Siento lo de Beckendorf.-**

 **Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.**

 **-¿Cómo...?-**

 **-Hablé con su fantasma.-**

 **-Oh...cierto.- Nunca me acostumbraría al hecho de que ése chico de 12 años pasaba más tiempo hablando con muertos que con vivos. -¿Dijo algo?-"**

Nico fulminó a Percy con la mirada y este trago.

-Lo que pasa es que los muertos son más amigables que ciertos vivos.

" **-No te culpa. Supuso que estaría martirizándote, y dice que no deberías.-**

 **-¿Está tratando de renacer?-**

 **Nico sacudió la cabeza.**

 **\- Está en los Elíseos. Dice que espera a alguien. No estoy seguro a que se refiere, pero parece a gusto con la muerte.-"**

Las chicas sonrieron.

-¿Por qué sonríen? Pregunto Percy.

-Porque está claro que Beckendorf está esperando a Silena sesos de alga, Annabeth le sonrió y Percy sintió como se derretía.

" **Eso no era muy reconfortante, pero era algo.**

 **-Tuve una visión tuya de que estabas en el monte Tamalpais.-le dije a Nico.- ¿Era...?-**

 **-Real- dijo él- No pretendía espiar a los Titanes, pero estaba en el vecindario.-**

 **-¿Haciendo qué?-**

 **Nico tiró del cinturón de su espada.**

 **-Siguiendo una pista...ya sabes, de mi familia.-**

 **Asentí. Sabía que su pasado era un tema doloroso. Hasta hacía dos años, él y su hermana Bianca habían sido congelados en el tiempo en un lugar llamado Hotel y Casino Lotus. Estuvieron ahí como por setenta años. Eventualmente un misterioso abogado los rescató e inscribió en una escuela internado, pero Nico no tenía recuerdos de su vida antes del casino. No sabía nada de su madre. No sabía quién era el abogado, por qué los habían congelado en el tiempo o permitido que se marcharan. Después que Bianca muriera y dejara a Nico solo él estaba obsesionado con encontrar respuestas."**

-Son mis cosas sesos de alga, te pediría por favor que no opines, Nico se cerró en banda.

Percy suspiró sabía que el chico no se abriría tan fácilmente.

" **\- ¿Y qué tal fue?- pregunté- ¿Hubo suerte?-**

 **-No- murmuró -Pero tendré una nueva pista pronto.-**

 **-¿Cual es la pista?-**

 **Nico se mordió el labio.**

 **-Eso no importa ahora. Sabes por qué estoy aquí.-**

 **Una sensación de pavor comenzó a crecer en mi pecho. Desde que Nico propuso su plan para derrotar a Cronos por primera vez el verano pasado, había tenido pesadillas acerca de ello. Él se aparecía ocasionalmente y me presionaba por una respuesta, pero yo seguía evadiéndolo."**

-Por fin sabremos que es, la curiosidad me mataba, dijo Connor.

-Espero que en libro no lo mencionen, dijo Annabeth.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto Percy.

-Porque así termina de matar a Connor, la rubia sonrió y el chico suspiro, mejor se callaba no quería ganarse más el odio de la hija de Atenea, desde que le había puesto el día anterior una araña en su cama la rubia estaba enfadada

" **-Nico, no lo sé...-dije- Parece demasiado extremo.-**

 **-Tienes a Tifón llegando en, que... ¿Una semana? La mayoría de los demás Titanes están libres ahora y del lado de Cronos. Tal vez es tiempo de pensar extremo.-**

 **Miré de vuelta al campamento. Aún con la distancia podía escuchar a los campistas de Ares y Apolo peleando de nuevo, gritando maldiciones y escupiendo mala poesía."**

-¡Esos son mis hijos! Apolo gritó.

Ares murmuraba planes que consistían en cómo se podría librar del dios del sol y sus hijos.

" **-Ellos no son rivales para el ejercito Titán.-dijo Nico- Lo sabes. Esto se reduce a ti y a Luke. Y solo hay una manera de que puedas vencer a Luke.-**

 **Recordé la pelea en el Princesa Andrómeda. Yo había sido desesperanzadoramente derrotado. Cronos casi me mató con un simple corte en el brazo, y yo ni siquiera pude herirlo. Riptide había sido desviada de su piel."**

Atenea abrió los ojos, ya sabía que había hecho el hijo de Hermes, miro al dios y este asintió.

" **-Podemos darte el mismo poder.- presionó Nico- Ya escuchaste la Gran Profecía. A menos que quieras que tu alma sea desgarrada por una hoja maldita...-**

 **Me pregunté cómo es que Nico escuchó la Gran Profecía- probablemente de algún fantasma.**

 **-No puedes evitar una profecía.- dije.**

 **-Pero puedes combatirla.- dijo Nico, con una extraña y voraz luz en los ojos. –Puedes volverte invencible.-"**

-Oh no, dijeron los dioses y Annabeth al ver lo que quería hacer el hijo a Hades.

-Tal vez no sobreviva, dijo Atenea y después Poseidón trago otra pastilla.

" **-Tal vez deberíamos esperar. Tratar de pelear sin...-**

 **-¡No! - rugió Nico- ¡Debe ser ahora!-**

 **Lo observé. No había visto a su temperamento estallar de ésa forma en mucho tiempo.**

 **\- ¿Eh, seguro que estás bien?-**

 **Él inspiró profundo.**

 **-Percy, lo que quiero decir...cuando la pelea comience ya no podremos hacer el viaje. Ésta es nuestra última oportunidad. Siento presionarte tanto, pero dos años atrás mi hermana dio su vida para protegerte. Quiero que honres eso. Que hagas lo que se deba hacer para mantenerte con vida y derrotar a Cronos.-"**

Atenea y Annabeth vieron la insistencia del hijo de Hades, este no iba a cumplir su trato, había algo que iba a ser y seguro que era contra el hijo de Poseidón.

" **No me gustaba la idea. Pero entonces pensé en Annabeth llamándome cobarde y me puse furioso."**

-No me gusta que Annabeth piense eso de mí, dijo Percy.

-Seguro que no lo pensaba, dijo Annabeth para tranquilizarlo.

" **Nico tenía razón. Si Cronos atacaba New York, los campistas no serían rival para sus fuerzas. Tenía que hacer algo. El plan de Nico era peligroso-quizás incluso mortal. Pero podía darme un margen de pelea.**

 **-Está bien.- decidí -¿Que hacemos primero?-**

 **Su fría y tétrica sonrisa me hizo arrepentirme de acceder.**

 **-Primero tenemos que seguir los pasos de Luke- Tenemos que saber más de su pasado, su niñez.-**

 **Me estremecí, pensando en la pintura de Rachel de mi sueño- un Luke sonriente de 9 años.**

 **-¿Por qué necesitamos saber eso?-**

 **-Te explicaré cuando lleguemos.- dijo Nico -Ya he rastreado a su madre. Vive en Connecticut.-**

 **Lo miré. Nunca había pensado mucho en los parientes mortales de Luke. Conocí a su padre, Hermes, pero su mamá...**

 **-Luke huyó de casa cuando era realmente joven- dije - No creo que su madre esté viva.-**

 **-Oh, está viva. -El modo en que lo dijo me hizo preguntarme que estaría mal con ella. ¿Qué clase de horrible persona podía ser?"**

-No es mala persona, lo que paso fue que quiso ver más todavía y sin saber de una terrible maldición, dijo Hermes sombrío.

Los chicos y las chicas no hablaron.

" **-Está bien. -dije -¿Y cómo llegamos a Connecticut? Puedo llamar a Blackjack...-**

 **-No- Nico masculló- Los pegasos no me gustan, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Pero no hay necesidad de volar.- él silbó, y la señorita O´Leary vino corriendo desde el bosque. Tu amiga aquí presente puede ayudar. -Nico palmeó su cabeza -¿Nunca has intentado el viaje sombra antes?-**

 **-¿Viaje sombra?-**

 **Nico murmuró en la oreja de la señorita O´Leary. Ella inclinó la cabeza, súbitamente alerta.**

 **-Monta en ella.- me dijo Nico.**

 **Nunca antes consideré montar a un perro, pero la señorita O´Leary ciertamente tenía el tamaño adecuado. Subí a su lomo y me sujeté del collar.**

 **-Esto la hará cansarse demasiado,- me advirtió Nico -así que no puedes hacerlo muy seguido. Y funciona mejor de noche. Pero todas las sombras son parte de la misma sustancia. Solo hay una oscuridad, y las criaturas del inframundo pueden usarla como un camino, o una puerta.-"**

-Demasiado complicado para sesos de alga, dijo Thalía

" **-No comprendo.- dije."**

-Os lo dije, y todos comenzaron a reír.

Los Stoll iban a hablar pero Thalía cogió la muñeca de Annabeth advirtiéndoles y cerraron la boca.

" **-No, dijo Nico -me tomó un largo tiempo aprender. Pero la señorita O´Leary sabe. Dile a donde ir. Dile "Westport, el hogar de May Castellan".-**

 **-¿Tú no vienes?-**

 **-No te preocupes, -me dijo- te veré ahí.-**

 **Estaba un poco nervioso, pero me incliné hacia la oreja de la señorita O´Leary. -Bien, chica. Uh... ¿Puedes llevarme a Westport, Connecticut? ¿A casa de May Castellan?-**

 **La señorita O´Leary olisqueó el aire. Miró hacia lo profundo del bosque. Entonces avanzó, directo hacia un roble. Justo antes de golpearlo, pasamos entre unas sombras frías como el lado oscuro de la luna.**

-Fin del capítulo, anunció Zeus.

-Sesos de alga eres un dramático, dijo Thalía.

-Todo el mundo a dormir, dijo Zeus.

Y las chicas fueron a dormir, diosas, mortales y semidiosas al templo de Afrodita.

Y los chicos al de Poseidón.

Antes de llegar Atenea paró a Annabeth.

-Mamá ¿qué…?

-¿Te hace feliz? Pregunto la diosa.

-Mamá…

-Contesta.

-Sí, mamá.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Sí, mamá.

-Solo quería saber eso, pero te advierto que si te hace daño no voy hacerme responsable de mis actos, dijo la diosa.

Después madre e hija fueron a dormir.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Las chicas se levantaron temprano, todas menos Hera querían saber que sucedía a continuación, cuando se habían duchado y preparado, ellas sonrieron maléficamente, iban a despertar a los chicos de una manera que no les iba a gustar nada.

En el templo de Poseidón las chicas colocaron un equipo de música y lo encendieron a todo volumen, los chicos dieron un bote y chillaron como niñas, ellas se reían y los chicos tras muchos gritos se fueron a preparar.

Cuando todos estuvieron preparados desayunaron y corrieron a por el libro, que Hermes cogió para leer.

" **Mis galletas se queman"**

-Noooooo, gritaron los Stoll.

-¿Esto solo por unas galletas? Pregunto Katie Gardner.

-Por unas galletas quemadas, corrigió Leo.

-Tú no sabes el dolor que produce que se te quemen las galletas, dijeron ellos.

" **No recomiendo el viaje sombra si te asusta:"**

-¡No! Gritaron Thalía y Nico.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntaron los demás.

-Percy nos quiere dar una recomendación, dijeron mientras les daba un escalofrío.

-No son tan malos, dijo este.

-No para nada, dijeron ironizando.

" **a) La oscuridad"**

-¿Quién le tiene miedo a la oscuridad? Preguntó Piper riendo.

Leo levantó una mano y se fue del lado de su amiga.

-Leo yo lo siento no sabía…

-Ya el daño está hecho Piper, dijo Leo girando la cabeza al lado contrario de donde estaba la hija de Afrodita.

" **b) Escalofríos en la espalda"**

Jason iba a hablar pero se calló, no quería que sucediera lo anterior.

" **c) Ruidos extraños"**

-Si vives durante un verano en el campamento eso no te asusta, dijo Annabeth.

-¿Cómo…? Rachel intentó preguntar.

-Hay monstruos en los bosques y hacen ruido, te acostumbras, respondió la rubia antes de que la mortal pudiera preguntar.

" **d) Ir tan rápido que sientes que la cara se te está despellejando"**

-Pobres los que le den miedo eso, dijeron los Stoll.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto Nico.

-Porque no van a poder montarse en una montaña rusa, explicaron.

-Ellos no piensan en el trauma que les pudieran suponer este miedo, ellos piensan en la montaña rusa, dijo enfadada Katie.

" **En otras palabras, creo que fue impresionante."**

Todos empezaron a reír.

-Ya vemos que a Percy no le dan miedo ninguna de las cosas anteriores, comentó Jason.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! Poseidón dijo mientras reía.

-Solo sesos de alga, dijo Annabeth negando con la cabeza divertida.

" **Un minuto no podía ver nada, solo sentía el pelo de la señorita O´Leary y mis dedos aferrados a los eslabones de bronce de su collar para perro. Al siguiente minuto las sombras se fundieron en una nueva escena.**

 **Estábamos en una colina en los bosques de Connecticut."**

-¡Milagro! Se emociono Thalía.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? Pregunto cansado Percy.

-Sabes donde estas, ahora puedes llamar a tu mami si te pierdes en el supermercado, dijo sonriendo la cazadora.

-¡Eso solo paso una vez! Dijo Percy.

-Cuando tenías once años, se rió ella.

" **Al menos, parecía Connecticut de las pocas veces que había estado ahí: muchos árboles, muros de piedra bajos, casa grandes. Bajando por un lado de la colina una autopista cortaba a través de un barranco.**

 **Bajando del otro lado era el patio de alguien. La propiedad era enorme - mas maleza que césped. Era una casa blanca de dos plantas estilo colonial. Dejando de lado el hecho de que del otro lado de la colina pasaba una autopista parecía estar en medio de la nada.**

 **Veía una luz encendida en la ventana de la cocina. Un columpio viejo y oxidado estaba debajo de un manzano. No podía imaginarme viviendo en una casa así, con un patio real y todo."**

-¿Impresionado? Pregunto Annabeth.

-Mucho, yo me crié en un apartamento, Annabeth soltó una risita.

Hermes había reconocido la descripción de esa casa, quería equivocarse pero de tantas veces que estuvo ahí sabía que no estaba equivocado y una simple mirada a Atenea y cualquier esperanza de estar equivocado se esfumo.

" **Yo había vivido en un pequeño departamento o en un dormitorio de escuela toda mi vida. Si esta era la casa de Luke, me preguntaba por qué habría querido irse."**

-No tiene que ver con la casa Percy, yo por ejemplo tenía una casa parecida a la de Luke pero mi situación familiar me hizo huir, dijo Annabeth

-Ya pero me cuesta creerlo listilla, dijo Percy.

-Por eso te lo explicaba sesos de alga.

-Percy ha… intento decir Thalía.

-Thalía no quiero que digas una palabra más, dijo Percy serio.

-He recordado algo, terminó Nico.

Percy miro a Nico y después a Thalía que estaba sonriendo y paso su mano por sus labios como si fuese una cremallera.

" **lo que Nico dijo de que el viaje sombra la agotaría, así que me bajé de su lomo. Soltó un bostezo gigante que hubiera asustado a un T-Rex,"**

-Pobre, está cansada, dijo Hestia.

-T-Rex corran porque la matadora de ustedes esta aquí, dijo Leo.

-Primero se dice asesina no matadora y segundo los dinosaurios se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo, corrigió Annabeth.

-Aguafiestas, dijo Leo.

-Prefiero serlo a ser una analfabeta, aunque claro como veo tú expresión no sabes que significa.

" **dio unas vueltas en círculo y se dejó caer tan fuertemente que el piso tembló."**

-Animalito, se compadeció Hestia.

" **Nico apareció junto a mí como si las sombras lo hubieran oscurecido y creado. El trastabilló, y sostuve su brazo.**

 **-Estoy bien.- dijo, frotándose los ojos.**

 **-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-**

 **-Practica. Unas pocas veces, apareciendo entre paredes. Unos pequeños viajes accidentales a China.-"**

-¿Cómo es su tecnología? Pregunto Leo.

-No me he fijado.

-¿Cómo es la muralla china? Pregunto ilusionada Annabeth.

-Tampoco me he fijado.

-¡Has podido ver uno de los mejores monumentos y no te has fijado! Annabeth se indigno.

-¡Y también su tecnología! Gruño Leo.

Los dos fueron hacia el hijo de Hades y este tras prometer que les llevaría a China y tras un par de golpes y pellizcos, Leo pellizcaba, volvieron a su sitio.

" **La señorita O´Leary comenzó a roncar. Si no hubiera sido por el rugido del tráfico detrás de nosotros, estoy seguro que habría despertado a todo el vecindario."**

-¡Eh! no soy analfabeto, dijo Leo.

-Media hora después y ya sabes su significado, un nuevo record para Leo Valdez, aplaudió Annabeth.

-Pues yo… yo… ¿Sabionda?

-Encima de analfabeto tienes poca capacidad mental, para que entiendas eres cortito.

-¡Lo que me ha dicho! Dijo Leo.

-Leo lo de cortito ya lo sabíamos todos no te preocupes, dijo Jason poniendo su palma en su hombro.

" **-¿Vas a tomar una siesta también?- le pregunté a Nico."**

-No creo, el viaje sombra cada vez me cansa menos, así que como hace un mes me desmaye por una semana mi yo en el libro estará somnoliento, explicó Nico.

-Nico aquí Annabeth es la lista, solo voy a soportar sus explicaciones, dijo Percy.

-¿Y por qué no a las mías? Pregunto el hijo de Hades.

-Porque prefiero a Annabeth, soltó el mestizo.

" **Él sacudió la cabeza.**

 **-La primera vez que hice un viaje sombra, me desmayé por una semana. Ahora solo me hace sentirme un poco somnoliento, pero no puedo hacerlo más de un par de veces por noche."**

-Encima tengo que escuchar la explicación dos veces, gruño Percy.

-Con Annabeth bien que ha pasado y no te has quejado, el hijo de Hades le miró mal.

-A Annabeth aprendí a escucharla a hablar sobre edificios y que me explique cosas ha salvado mi vida muchas veces yo creo que al menos debo prestarle atención, dijo Percy

" **La señorita O´Leary no irá a ningún lado por un rato.-"**

-¿Enserio? Eres un genio, aplaudió Thalía.

Nico se sonrojo, pensó que por una vez Thalía no se metería con él, pero claro estaba equivocado.

-A esa conclusión desde que la perra del infierno bostezó habíamos llegado, sonrió la cazadora.

Sin Thalía no sería lo mismo leer, y eso lo sabían todos, sin ella sería la lectura más aburrida.

" **-Así que tenemos tiempo de calidad en Connecticut.- Miré hacia la casa colonial. -¿Ahora qué?-"**

-Percy sigue sin enterarse, Thalía apunto.

-Claro que me he enterado, Nico dijo que íbamos a conocer el pasado de Luke pues entonces vamos a la casa, explicó Percy ante la boquiabierta cazadora.

-Gracias, le susurró Percy a Annabeth y ella le sonrió.

" **-Tocamos el timbre.- dijo Nico."**

-¿Y ya está tan fácil? Nada de explosiones, dijo Ares.

-Nada de pelea, completó Clarisse.

-No, solo el timbre, gracias a los dioses, explicó Poseidón.

-De nada, dijeron Hermes y Apolo.

" **Si yo fuera la mamá de Luke no le habría abierto mi puerta en la noche a 2 niños extraños. Pero yo no era para nada como la mamá de Luke. Lo supe incluso antes de que alcanzáramos la puerta principal."**

-Habría sido extraño que fueras la mamá de Luke, dijo Travis.

-Ay ahora te imagino con un delantal y dándole el pecho a un bebe rubio de ojos celeste, dijo Connor.

-¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO! Grito Percy rojo de la vergüenza.

" **Había miniaturas de leones, cerdos, dragones, hidras, incluso un pequeñito Minotauro con su pañal para Minotauro."**

-Entonces que se va a poner ¿un pañal para cerdos?, es que hay que pensar Percy, dijo Leo.

-Leo me refería a lo raro que es tener eso en el jardín, explico Percy.

-Mira quien dice lo de pensar, dijo Annabeth.

-Además el ya sabe que hay que pensar que lo haga es otra cosa, dijo Thalía.

-Thalía así no me ayudas, dijo el hijo de Poseidón.

" **A juzgar por su triste apariencia, las figuritas habían estado aquí largo tiempo, la menos desde que la nieve se fundió la primavera pasada. Una de las hidras tenía un retoño de árbol creciéndole entre los cuellos."**

Annabeth suspiró.

-Estaban ahí cuando nosotros fuimos una vez, dijo Thalía sin entrar en detalles.

Annabeth miro a Thalía y después a Hermes, quien estaba cada vez más triste.

" **El porche del frente estaba infestado con carrillones de viento. Brillantes trozos de vidrio y metal tintineaban con la brisa. Tiras de latón repicaban como el agua y me hacían darme cuenta que necesitaba usar el baño."**

-Percy vete al baño, dijo Grover.

-No querrás que tu enamorada te vea meado, dijo Connor entre risitas.

Percy se levanto, y Connor tragó saliva, se escondió detrás de su hermano y empezó a chillar como una niñita.

-No me pegues, soy muy guapo para morir.

-Voy al baño, anunció Percy.

Y todos empezaron a reír.

-Solo sesos de alga, comento la rubia.

Cinco minutos después Percy había vuelto y se había sentado al lado de Annabeth como de costumbre.

" **No sabía como la Sra. Castellán soportaba todo el ruido."**

-Por la carretera, explicó Annabeth.

-¿Cómo va soportar ese ruido por la carretera? ¿Annabeth necesitas un psicólogo? Pregunto Leo.

Annabeth ignoro al hijo de Hefesto y siguió explicando.

-Como vive cerca de una carretera transitada se acostumbro a los ruidos.

" **La puerta frontal estaba pintada de color turquesa. El nombre CASTELLAN estaba escrito en inglés, y debajo en griego."**

-¿Sabe griego? Preguntó Will.

-No, lo escribí yo, explicó Hermes decaído.

-Sí quieres puede leer otro, dijo Atenea preocupada por el estado de su hermano.

-No, yo puedo con esto, dijo él.

" **Nico me miró.**

 **-¿Listo?-**

 **Apenas tocó la puerta cuando esta se abrió.**

 **-¡Luke!- gritó la vieja señora alegremente."**

-¿Luke está ahí? Preguntaron todos menos Hermes, Thalía y Annabeth.

-No está, Annabeth negó con la cabeza.

-La señora Castellan suele confundir a Luke con todo el mundo, explicó Thalía.

" **Se veía como alguien que disfrutara meter los dedos en los contactos eléctricos."**

-Traducción: se le ha ido la pinza, dijo Leo.

-Leo ¿Por qué no te callas un poquito? Le espetó la cazadora.

" **Su cabello blanco estaba apelmazado por toda su cabeza. Su delantal rosa estaba cubierto de marcas de quemaduras y manchones de ceniza. Cuando sonreía su cara se veía antinaturalmente alargada, y la luz como de alto voltaje en sus ojos me hizo preguntarme si estaba ciega."**

-No lo está, solo intento ver demasiado, explico Hermes.

" **-¡Oh mi querido niño!- Abrazó a Nico. Estaba tratando de entender por qué creía que Nico era Luke, (no se parecían absolutamente en nada) cuando me sonrió y dijo -¡Luke!-"**

-Aquí todos son Luke, dijo animadamente Travis consiguiendo algunas risas y unas sonrisas de Annabeth, Thalía y su padre.

" **Se olvidó por completo de Nico y me dio un abrazo. Olía como a galletas quemadas."**

-Le gusta hacer galletas lo que pasa es que se le queman, dijo Hermes.

-¡Anda como Annabeth! Solo que ha ella no le gusta hacerlas, Percy rió y se gano un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Solo se me quemaron una vez, dijo ella.

-Y no has vuelto a hacer, contestó el pelinegro.

" **Estaba tan delgada como un espantapájaros, pero eso no le impidió casi quebrarme."**

-Tú eres frágil, dijo Clarisse.

-Yo no soy frágil, dijo Percy.

-Y entonces ¿cómo explicas que mis hermanos y yo siempre te demos una paliza en la lucha libre? Pregunto Clarisse.

" **-¡Ven adentro!- insistió- ¡Tengo tu almuerzo listo!-**

 **Nos llevó adentro. El recibidor era aun más raro que el jardín delantero. Espejos y velas llenaban todo espacio posible. No podía ver a ningún lado sin encontrarme con mi reflejo."**

-¡Cómo ha cambiado! Comentó Thalía.

Annabeth frunció el seño, ella no recordaba la casa de Luke.

" **Sobre el mantel, un pequeño Hermes de bronce volaba con la segunda manecilla de un reloj de pulso. Trataba de imaginarme al dios de los mensajeros enamorándose de esta mujer, pero la idea era demasiado bizarra."**

-Antes no estaba…

-Así, le ayudó Atenea.

-Ella era bella y no estaba así.

" **Entonces noté la imagen enmarcada sobre el mantel, y me congelé. Era exactamente como el boceto de Rachel- Luke con alrededor de 9 años, con cabello rubio, una gran sonrisa y dos dientes faltantes. La carencia de una cicatriz en su cara lo hacía ver como una persona diferente- despreocupado y feliz."**

Annabeth y Thalía rieron.

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de la anécdota? Pregunto Thalía recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la rubia.

-¿Qué anécdota? Pregunto Percy.

-De cómo a Luke le faltaron esos dos dientes, rió Annabeth.

-¿Y cómo paso? Preguntaron todos, Annabeth miró a Hermes y este asintió.

-Pues a Luke le gustaba una chica y un día esta estaba caminando por la calle y Luke empezó a llamarla y ella no le hacía caso y como se iba Luke la persiguió y ella pensó que era un acosador o algo por el estilo y empezó a correr, y Luke estaba tan absorto en alcanzarla que no vio el árbol que tenía delante, contó Annabeth entre risas.

" **¿Cómo podía Rachel saber de ésa fotografía?"**

Annabeth miró a Quirón.

-Imposible, dijo ella.

-Si es cierto ya nos lo confirmara la lectura querida.

" **-¡Por aquí, cariño!- La Sra. Castellán me dirigió desde atrás de la casa. -¡Oh, les dije que regresaría, lo sabía!-"**

-¿A quién se los dijo? Pregunto Will.

Todos se encogieron de hombros, y Atenea, Thalía y Annabeth miraron al dios de los ladrones.

" **Nos sentó a la mesa de la cocina. Apilados en la despensa había cientos -quiero decir cientos- de loncheras con sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuate y jalea dentro. Las de más abajo estaban verdes y mohosas, como si hubieran estado ahí por mucho tiempo."**

-Desde el día en el que se fue le preparaba el almuerzo para la escuela, May quería muchísimo a Luke, dijo Hermes.

Percy se estaba sintiendo mal por Luke, se estaba compadeciendo, pero él sabía que no podía permitirse ese sentimiento, pues si lo sentía dudaba si podría luchar contra él.

" **El olor me recordaba mi casillero de sexto grado - y eso no era bueno."**

-Asco, dijo Afrodita.

-No quiero saber lo que metías dentro de esa pocilga, dijo Silena.

-Esta como mi casillero, dijo Leo.

-Leo es un paso anterior a la evolución, explico Piper y todos se rieron, la risa que más se escucho fue la de Percy.

-Tú no te rías porque si Leo es un paso anterior a la evolución tú lo eres dos, dijo Thalía.

" **Sobre el horno había una pila de charolas con galletas. Cada una tenía una docena de galletas quemadas. En el fregadero había una montaña de jarras vacías de Kool-aid."**

-Seguro que Dakota estuvo ahí, comento Jason entre risas cosa que nadie excepto Piper y Leo entendieron.

-Es un hijo de Baco que es adicto a ese refresco, explico el romano.

" **Una medusa en miniatura estaba sobre el grifo, como si custodiara aquel desorden. La Sra. Castellán comenzó a tararear mientras sacaba mantequilla de cacahuate y jalea y empezaba a hacer un nuevo sándwich. Algo se quemaba en el horno. Tenía la sensación de que mas galletas venían en camino.**

 **Sobre el fregadero, pegadas a la ventana, había docenas de pequeñas imágenes recortadas de revistas y periódicos. Imágenes de Hermes del logo de las florerías FTD y Quickie Cleaners, imágenes de Caduceos de artículos médicos."**

-Sí que te quiere, hermano, dijo Apolo.

-Alguien tiene una obsesión, que Hermes tenga cuidado de no estar en un callejón oscuro, dijo Leo al oído de Piper y esta fue pasándoselo al siguiente semidiós en menos de un minuto los semidioses se aguantaban la risa y los dioses les miraban con el ceño fruncido.

" **Mi corazón dio un vuelco."**

-Annabeth la madre de Luke te va a quitar al novio, susurro Thalía a Annabeth.

-Percy va a ser el padrastro de Luke, dijo sonriendo Leo.

" **Quería salir de la habitación, pero la Sra. Castellán seguía sonriéndome y haciendo sándwiches, como si estuviera asegurándose de que no me iba.**

 **Nico tosió.**

 **-Um, ¿Sra. Castellán?-**

 **-¿Mmh?-**

 **-Necesitamos preguntarle acerca de su hijo.-**

 **-¡Oh, sí! ¡Ellos me dijeron que nunca volvería, pero yo lo sabía bien!-Me dio unas palmaditas afectuosas en la mejilla, dejándome unas rayas de mantequilla de cacahuate."**

-Pobre, comento Hestia.

-Lo echa de menos, comentó Deméter.

-No podemos reprocharle nada, pues ella no está en perfecta salud mental y un niño no puede cuidarla, comento Atenea.

El aura de tristeza y pena poco a poco iba afectando a todos.

" **-¿Cuando lo vio por última vez?- preguntó Nico.**

 **Los ojos de la Sra. Castellán se desenfocaron.**

 **-Él era muy joven cuando se fue.- dijo con pesadumbre- Tercer grado. ¡Era muy joven para huir! Dijo que volvería por su almuerzo. Y yo esperé. Le gustan los sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuate y las galletas y el Kool-aid. Volverá por su almuerzo muy pronto...- Luego me miró y sonrió. -¡Vaya, Luke, ahí estás! Te ves tan guapo. Tienes los ojos de tu padre...-"**

-Es una de las cosas que más le gustan de él, dijo Hermes suspirando.

" **Se volvió hacia las imágenes de Hermes sobre el fregadero.**

 **-Ahora es un buen hombre. Si, lo es. Viene a visitarme, ya sabes.-"**

Todos miraron a Hermes.

-No puedo dejarla sola, dijo Hermes.

-Sufre mucho ¿no? Pregunto Hestia y Hermes asintió.

" **El reloj seguía haciendo tic-tac en la otra habitación. Limpié la mantequilla de mi cara y miré a Nico suplicante, tipo "¿Podemos largarnos ya?"**

 **-Señora- dijo Nico -¿Que... uh...que le paso a sus ojos?-**

 **Su mirada pareció quebrarse - como si tratara de enfocarlo a través de un caleidoscopio - ¡Vaya, Luke, tú conoces la historia! Fue justo antes de que nacieras, ¿no es así? Siempre he sido especial, capaz de ver a través de cómo-sea-que-le-llamen-**

 **-¿La Niebla?- dije**

 **-Sí, querido - ella asintió valerosamente - y ellos me ofrecieron un trabajo importante. ¡Así de especial era!-"**

-No se lo ofrecimos, dijo Quirón.

-Ella se encabezo de que lo quería, explico Hermes en un suspiro.

" **Miré a Nico, pero él se veía tan confundido como yo.**

 **-¿Qué clase de trabajo? -pregunté- ¿Qué pasó?-**

 **La Sra. Castellán frunció el ceño. Su cuchillo asomando sobre el pan.**

 **\- ¡Cielo santo, no funciono! ¿Verdad? Tu padre me advirtió que no lo intentara. Dijo que era muy peligroso. Pero tenía que hacerlo. ¡Era mi destino! Y ahora...aún no puedo sacar las imágenes de mi cabeza. Hacen que todo se vea muy confuso. ¿Quieres algunas galletas?-"**

-Y así sin más ¿pregunta eso? Dijo Leo.

-No le busques pies al gato, se limito a decir la rubia.

Leo iba a seguir hablando pero vio la mirada asesina que le lanzaban Thalía y Percy y se calló.

" **Sacó una charola del horno y vació una docena de galletas de chispas de chocolate en la mesa.**

 **-Luke era muy amable, -murmuró la Sra. Castellán, -se fue para protegerme, saben. Dijo que si se iba, los monstruos no me amenazarían. ¡Pero yo le dije que los monstruos no son una amenaza! Se sientan afuera en la acera todo el día y nunca entran."**

-Le puse unas defensas mágicas, explico Hermes.

" **\- Tomó a la pequeña Medusa del alféizar de la ventana.- ¿Verdad, señora Medusa? No, ninguna amenaza.- Volteó hacia mí. -Me alegra que hayas vuelto a casa. ¡Sabía que no te avergonzabas de mí!-"**

-Si nos confunde a mí y a Nico con Luke, ¿Por qué me mira más a mí? Preguntó Percy.

-Porque en ese entonces el alma de Luke no estaba pintada de tinieblas antes era blanca y la tuya es el alma más blanca que se puede tener, explicó Annabeth.

Percy quería decirle que Luke tenía el alma negra pero sabía que si hablaba Annabeth no se lo perdonaría.

" **Me moví en el asiento. Me imaginaba siendo Luke, sentado a ésta mesa co años, y empezando a entender que mi madre no estaba del todo ahí.**

 **-Sra. Castellán.- dije**

 **-Mamá.- me corrigió**

 **\- Ummh, si. ¿Ha visto a Luke desde que se fue de casa?-**

 **-¡Bueno, por supuesto!-"**

-Una vez, dijo Thalía.

-Una vez por lo menos, dijo Annabeth y las dos se fueron a sus recuerdos.

" **No sabía si se estaba imaginando eso o no. Por lo que sabía, cada vez que el cartero se acercaba a la puerta era Luke."**

Todos intentaron reprimir una risita, excepto Hermes que se echó a reír.

-Yo todavía no sé cómo no los confunden, dijo animado

" **Pero Nico se corrió al borde de su asiento, expectante.**

 **-¿Cuando? -preguntó -¿Cuando la visitó Luke por última vez?-**

 **-Bueno, eso fue...oh, dios...- Una sombra cruzó su rostro. -La última vez, se veía tan diferente. Una cicatriz. Una terrible cicatriz, y su voz tan llena de dolor...-**

 **-Sus ojos, -dije -¿Eran dorados?-**

 **-¿Dorados? -parpadeó -No, que tonto. Luke tiene ojos azules. ¡Hermosos ojos azules!-"**

-Eso fue antes de la batalla del laberinto, dijo Percy.

-Yo pensé que la última vez fue cuando… intento decir Thalía.

-Yo también, dijo Annabeth.

" **Así que Luke en verdad había estado aquí, y eso fue antes del verano pasado- antes de que se volviera Cronos."**

-Antes de que le obligaran a ser Cronos, corrigió Annabeth.

" **-¿Sra. Castellán? -Nico puso su mano en el brazo de la mujer- Esto es muy importante. ¿Le pidió algo?-**

 **Ella gesticuló como si tratara de recordar.**

 **-Mi...Mi bendición. ¿No es dulce?- Nos miró desconcertada. -Iba a ir a un río, y dijo que necesitaba mi bendición. Se la di. Por supuesto que se la di.-"**

-Ay dios, ay dios mío, Annabeth abrió los ojos.

-Esto explica muchas cosa, comento Atenea

" **Nico me miró triunfante. -Gracias, señora. Esa es toda la información que...-**

 **La Sra. Castellán jadeó. Se dobló, y la charola de galletas rebotó por el piso. Nico y yo saltamos d píe.**

 **-¿Sra. Castellán? - dije**

 **-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- ella se incorporó. Yo me eché hacia atrás, y casi me caigo sobre la mesa de la cocina, porque sus ojos...sus ojos brillaban de color verde."**

-Ya empieza, se interrumpió Hermes.

" **-¡Mi hijo! - rugió en una voz mucho más profunda- ¡Debes protegerlo! ¡Hermes, ayuda! ¡No mi niño! ¡No su destino!...¡No!- Aferro a Nico por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo como para hacerlo entender.- ¡No su destino!-**

 **Nico dio un grito estrangulado y la empujó. Tomó la empuñadura de su espada.**

 **\- Percy, tenemos que salir...-"**

-Salgan de ahí, grito Hades.

-¿Una pastilla? Pregunto Poseidón.

Hades acercó su mano y Poseidón deposito una pastilla en su mano que Hades tragó.

" **De pronto la Sra. Castellán colapsó. Me lancé hacia adelante y la sostuve antes de que se golpeara con el filo de la mesa. Logré sentarla en una silla."**

-Gracias, Hermes dijo mirando a Percy.

-No hay por qué darlas.

Hermes ahora entendió lo que había dicho la hija de Atenea sobre el alma blanca del chico.

" **\- ¿Sra. C?- pregunté**

 **Ella murmuró algo incomprensible y sacudió la cabeza. -Dios. Yo...tiré las galletas, que tonta.-**

 **Parpadeó, y sus ojos había vuelto a la normalidad- o al menos, a cómo eran antes. El brillo verde se había ido.**

 **-¿Está bien?- pregunté.**

 **-Por supuesto, querido, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**

 **Miré a Nico, que musitó la palabra "vámonos"."**

-Mejor, dijo Hades.

-Hermanito nunca te vi como un padre protector, se burlo Deméter.

-Da igual.

-Como tú raptaste a mi hija yo veo justo que haga yo eso con tu hijo, Deméter sonrió a Nico y este se escondió detrás de su prima.

" **-Sra. C, nos estaba diciendo algo.- dije -Algo acerca de su hijo.-**

 **-¿Ah sí? - dijo con aire soñador -Si, sus ojos azules. Estábamos hablando de sus ojos azules. ¡Qué chico tan guapo!-"**

-Las madres siempre dicen que su hijo es el más guapo, comentó Hera.

-Casi todas las madres, dijeron Ares y Hefesto mirando a su madre.

" **-Tenemos que irnos. -dijo Nico con urgencia. -Le diremos a Luke...uh, le diremos que Usted le envía saludos.-**

 **-¡Pero no pueden irse! -La Sra. Castellán se puso de pie temblando, y yo me volví. Me sentía tonto asustándome de una frágil anciana, pero la forma en que su voz cambió, como sacudió a Nico..."**

-A mí también me asustaba las primeras veces, dijo Hermes.

" **-Hermes estará aquí pronto -nos prometió -¡Quiere ver a su niño!-**

 **-Tal vez la próxima- dije -Gracias por...-Miré abajo las galletas quemadas esparcidas por el piso. -Gracias por todo.-"**

-Buena elección de palabras, sonrió Hestia.

-Gracias.

-La educación ante todo, sonrió ella.

" **Trató de detenernos, de ofrecernos Kool-aid. Pero yo tenía que salir de ésa casa. En el porche, me tomó de la muñeca y casi me da un ataque.**

 **-Luke, al menos cuídate. Prométeme que te cuidarás.-**

 **-Lo haré...mamá.-**

 **Esto la hizo sonreír."**

-Gracias, nadie ha sido tan amable con May nunca, Hermes miró a Percy.

" **Soltó mi muñeca, y mientras cerraba la puerta del frente pude oírla hablando con las velas.**

 **-¿Oyeron eso? Se cuidará. ¡Les dije que lo haría!-**

 **Cuando la puerta se cerró, Nico y yo corrimos. Los pequeños animales en la acera parecían reírse de nosotros mientras pasábamos."**

-¿Los muñecos…?

-Leo deja de preguntar cosas estúpidas, le cortó Piper.

-Todos se han aliado paras ir contra mí, dijo el semidiós.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo, comentó Percy.

-Tú mundo es un asco.

-Lo sé.

" **De vuelta en la colina, la señorita O´Leary había encontrado a una amiga.**

 **Un acogedor fuego ardía en un anillo de piedras. Una niña de unos 8 años estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas junto a la señorita O´Leary, rascándole las orejas."**

Todos miraron a Hestia.

-Esa eres tú, señalo Artemisa.

-Esa soy yo, estuvo de acuerdo ella.

-Pero ¿Qué haces allí? Pregunto Deméter.

-Ya lo explicará en el libro, Hestia sonrió.

" **La niña tenía cabello castaño esponjoso y un simple vestido café. Traía una pañoleta sobre la cabeza, así que se veía como una niña pionera - como salida de "La casa en la Pradera" o algo así. Removía el fuego con una rama, y éste parecía más rojo que un fuego normal."**

-Me gusta cómo me describes, comentó Hestia.

Percy sonrió, con esa sonrisa Jackson marca registrada.

" **-Hola.-dijo**

 **Mi primero pensamiento fue: monstruo. Cuando eres un semidiós y te encuentras una pequeña niña en el bosque-es un típico momento para sacar tu espada y atacar."**

-Exagerado, bufaron algunos dioses.

-No es exagerado, los monstruos acechan en las esquinas, dijeron los entre risas Stoll.

-Es algo serio y estos se lo toman a broma, Katie los miro mal.

-Lo dicen así porque ellos no han ido de misión y no han sido perseguidos, dijo Annabeth a los que todos que han ido de misión asintieron.

" **Además, el encuentro con la Sra. Castellán me había dejado bastante confundido.**

 **Pero Nico se inclinó ante la niñita.**

 **\- Hola de nuevo, Señora.-"**

-Mi hijo es el educado, dijo Hades orgulloso.

-Mi hijo también lo que pasa es que como no es muy listo no se dio cuenta que era nuestra querida hermana, dijo Poseidón.

-¡Papa!

-Hijo lo siento pero es la verdad.

" **Ella me estudió con ojos tan rojos como el fuego. Decidí que era más seguro reverenciar."**

-Hestia no le haría nunca nada a un semidiós, dijo Hades.

-Ya, pero mi hijo no sabe quién es, comentó Poseidón.

" **-Siéntate, Percy Jackson. - dijo -¿Quieren algo de cenar?-**

 **Después de contemplar la mantequilla de cacahuate mohosa y las galletas quemadas no tenía mucho apetito, pero la niña agitó su mano y un picnic apareció junto al fuego."**

-Hestia siempre tan amable, dijo Hades.

-Si yo no soy amable con los semidioses ¿Quién lo será? Pregunto ella sonriente.

Todos se miraron, ninguno iba a ser amable con todos ellos, sea porque son los hijos de otros dioses a los que odian o porque no les gustan ninguno de ellos.

" **Había platos de carne asada, papas al horno, zanahorias a la mantequilla, pan fresco y un gran montón de otros platillos que hacía mucho no probaba. Mi estomago comenzó a rugir. Era el tipo de comida casera que la gente se supone debería comer pero nunca lo hace."**

-Y encima se preocupa por su salud, comentó Deméter.

-Por eso todos los semidioses queremos a Hestia es la única que no nos trata mal o nos quiere matar, sonrieron los semidioses.

" **La niña hizo aparecer una croqueta para perro de metro y medio para la señorita O´Leary, que felizmente comenzó a deshacerla en pedazos."**

-Y tampoco se olvida de nadie, completó Artemisa.

-Chicos ¿podéis parar? Que me hacéis sonrojar, dijo la diosa del fuego.

" **Me senté junto a Nico. Tomamos nuestra comida, y estaba a punto de empezar a hincarle el diente cuando lo pensé mejor. Arrojé parte de mi carne a las flamas, a la manera en que se hacía en el campamento."**

-La costumbre, se encogieron de hombros los semidioses.

-¿Por eso intentasteis tirar parte de vuestra comida en el desayuno y la cena? Preguntaron los dioses.

Los mestizos solo sonrieron.

" **-Para los dioses- dije."**

-Para nosotros, ¡Toma! Apolo y Hermes celebraron.

" **La pequeña niña sonrió**

 **-Gracias. Como cuidadora del fuego, recibo una parte de cada sacrificio, sabes.-"**

-No, yo no lo sabía, comentó Percy.

-Que novedad, ironizó Thalía.

Percy iba a replicar y Thalía estaba a punto de electrocutarlo, pero como siempre Annabeth estaba allí para pararles.

-Chicos por favor, ¿No podéis estar un capítulo sin pelear? Pregunto cansada.

-No, dijeron ambos.

" **-Ahora la reconozco- dije -La primera vez que vine al campamento estaba sentada junto al fuego, en medio del área común.-"**

-¿Me viste? Preguntó Hestia.

-Para no ver a un alma brillante Lady Hestia, Percy sonrió.

-Cuidado Annabeth que ahora la amenaza es Hestia, comentó Thalía al oído de su amiga.

-No creo que deba preocuparme, dijo Annabeth.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Percy solo ve lo mejor de las personas como dije él tiene el alma más brillante de todas, además Hestia es una diosa virgen.

" **-No te detuviste a hablar- recordó la niña tristemente -La mayoría nunca lo hace. Nico habló conmigo. Fue el primero en muchos años. Todos huyen. No tienen tiempo para visitar a la familia.-"**

-Mi hijo es el mejor, sonrió Hades.

-Nico es un niño de papi, sonrió la cazadora.

-¿Puedes dejar de dar por culo un capítulo? Pregunto Nico.

Ella sonrió.

-Conociéndola eso es un no, contestó Annabeth por ella.

" **-Usted es Hestia- dije -diosa del hogar.-"**

-Percy has adivinado, hay que aplaudir, Thalía empezó a aplaudir.

-No bullying a Percy, dijo Percy.

-Imposible, el bullying a Percy es lo mejor, dijeron la mayoría de los semidioses e incluso algunos dioses.

" **Asintió.**

 **De acuerdo...así que se veía de 8 años. No pregunté. Había aprendido que los dioses pueden verse del modo que quieren."**

-He visto a diferentes dioses disfrazados.

-¿Cuáles?

-A sí sin pensar a fondo puedo decir algunos, he visto a Ares de motero, a Hermes de pizzero, a Artemisa de niña, a Apolo de vagabundo y a Atenea de guía para turistas, comentó Percy.

" **-Mi señora- preguntó Nico -¿Por qué no está con los demás Olímpicos, peleando con Tifón?-"**

-No me gusta pelear, contesto ella.

-Hestia es demasiado buena, explico Artemisa.

" **-No soy mucho de peleas.- Sus ojos rojos destellaron. Me di cuenta que no solo reflejaban las llamas. Estaban llenos de flamas- pero no como los ojos de Ares."**

-Los míos son más bonitos, dijo Ares.

-Señor Ares no, contesto Percy.

-¿Cómo?

-Sus ojos solo se ven reflejada destrucción, explicó Percy.

-Vamos si eso es lo único bueno, exclamo Clarisse.

" **Los de Hestia eran cálidos y acogedores."**

-Gracias, Percy.

-Yo debería ser quien de las gracias Lady Hestia, se limito a decir el mestizo.

" **-Además- dijo, -alguien tiene que mantener el fuego del hogar ardiendo mientras los otros dioses están afuera.-"**

-Un trabajo poco importante, suspiró Hestia.

-Es el más importante, sin usted no podríamos estar unidos como la familia que somos, Percy le sonrió.

Annabeth sonrió, Percy podría ser temerario, loco y a veces un poco tonto, pero siempre sería el chico que unió a todo el campamento y sobre todo el chico que se coló sin avisar en su corazón pero ella era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

" **-¿Así que Usted está custodiando el Monte Olimpo?- pregunté**

 **-"Custodiando" puede ser una palabra muy fuerte. Pero si alguna vez necesitan un sitio para sentarse y una comida casera, son bienvenidos de visita. Ahora coman.-**

 **Mi plato quedó vacío antes de que lo notara. Nico devoró el suyo igual de rápido."**

-Estábamos hambrientos, Percy sonrió.

Thalía iba a comentar pero Annabeth negó con la cabeza y ella calló su comentario.

" **-Eso estuvo grandioso- dije- Gracias, Hestia-**

 **Ella asintió. -¿Tuvieron una buena visita a May Castellán?-**

 **Por un momento casi me olvidé de la anciana con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa maníaca, la forma en que repentinamente pareció poseída.**

 **-¿Qué pasa con ella, exactamente?- pregunté**

 **-Ella nació con un don,- dijo Hestia. -Puede ver a través de la Niebla.-**

 **-Como mi madre- dije- Y también estaba pensando "Como Rachel" -Pero esa cosa de los ojos brillantes...-**

 **-Algunos soportan la maldición de la visión mejor que otros. -dijo la diosa con tristeza. –"**

-Lamentablemente es verdad, hay gente que quiere ver más de lo necesario, Hermes suspiró.

" **Por un tiempo, May Castellán tuvo muchos talentos. Atrajo la atención del mismo Hermes.**

 **Tuvieron un hermoso niño. Por un corto tiempo, ella fue feliz. Y entonces fue demasiado lejos.-**

 **Recordé lo que la Sra. Castellán había dicho: "Ellos me ofrecieron un trabajo importante...no funcionó." Me preguntaba qué clase de trabajo te deja así."**

-Uno maldito, Quirón suspiro.

" **-Un minuto ella estaba toda feliz, -dije- y luego estaba en shock con algo del destino de su hijo, como si supiera que se había convertido en Cronos. ¿Qué le pasó como para...dividirla así?-**

-Eso nos preguntamos todos los semidioses, dijo Jason.

-Más sátiro, comentó Grover.

-Más sátiro, completo Jason.

-Menos Annabeth, ella ya lo sabe, dijo Percy.

-Pues, eso nos preguntamos todos los semidioses menos la hija de Atenea y más sátiro.

" **El rostro de la diosa se oscureció- Esa es una historia que no me gusta contar. Pero May Castellán vio muchas cosas. Si quieren entender a su enemigo Luke, deben entender a su familia-**

 **Pensé en las pequeñas y tristes imágenes de Hermes pegadas sobre el fregadero de May Castellán. Me pregunté si May Castellán ya estaría tan loca cuando Luke era pequeño."**

-Cuando era un bebe no, pero después… Hermes no pudo terminar.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que lea otro Hermes? Pregunto Atenea preocupada.

-No, tranquila yo puedo hacerlo.

" **Esos ojos verdes pudieron asustar seriamente a un niño de nueve años."**

-A un niño de nueve años no, pero a uno de un año sí, dijo Thalía.

" **Y si Hermes nunca venía de visita, si había dejado a Luke solo con su mamá todos esos años..."**

-Semidiós yo hice todo lo que pude, no cuestiones a los dioses.

" **-No me sorprende que Luke huyera. -dije- Es decir, no estuvo bien que dejara a su mamá así, pero él era solo un niño. Hermes no debió abandonarlos.-**

 **Hestia le rascó detrás de las orejas a la señorita O´Leary. EL perro del infierno sacudió la cola y accidentalmente derribó un árbol."**

-Recuérdenme no estar cerca de la cola, dijo Leo.

-¿Para qué? Así te quedas en la enfermería y estamos tranquilos, dijo Annabeth.

-Percy odio tu mundo.

-Lo único bueno es que en mi mundo Annabeth se controla.

" **-Es fácil juzgar a otros.- advirtió Hestia -¿Pero tú seguirás el camino de Luke? ¿Buscarás los mismos poderes?-**

 **Nico bajó su plato.**

 **-No tenemos opción, mi Señora. Es la única manera de que Percy tenga una oportunidad.-"**

-Una oportunidad de morir, dijo Annabeth.

-¿Tan fuerte es? Pregunto Percy.

-Será tan fuerte pero es una oportunidad para poder vencerle, añadió Nico.

El hijo de Hades y la hija de Atenea se mataron con las miradas, fue Nico quien puso fin a la batalla, Annabeth aunque no lo admitiría le daba miedo.

" **-Mmmm- Hestia abrió su mano y el fuego rugió. Las flamas se elevaron diez metros en el aire. El calor me abofeteó el rostro. Luego el fuego regresó a la normalidad.**

 **-No todos los poderes son espectaculares.- Hestia me miró -A veces el poder más difícil de dominar es el poder de ceder. ¿Me crees?-"**

-Hestia dando lecciones a los semidioses desde el inicio de los tiempos, Apolo comentó.

-Apolo, llamó Artemisa.

-Dime hermanita.

-Cállate.

" **-Uh-huh- dije. Lo que sea para evitar que hiciera lo de sus poderes de fuego otra vez.**

 **La diosa sonrió.**

 **-Eres un buen héroe, Percy Jackson. No muy orgulloso. Eso me gusta."**

-Yo no he hecho nada fuera de lo común, dijo Percy.

-Pero Percy tú… intento decir Piper.

-Déjalo Piper, no vas a convencerlo, lo sé por experiencia, Annabeth interrumpió a la hija de Afrodita.

" **Pero tienes mucho que aprender. Cuando Dionisio fue hecho un dios, yo dejé mi trono para Él. Era la única forma de evitar una guerra civil entre los dioses.-"**

-Hestia siempre pensando en los demás, dijo Hades sonriendo.

-La única forma no, pero si la más efectiva, Atenea explico.

" **-Eso desbalanceó el consejo.- recordé- De pronto eran 7 varones y 5 damas.-**

 **Hestia encogió los hombros.**

 **-Fue la mejor solución, no una perfecta. Ahora atiendo el fuego. Me desvanezco lentamente en el fondo. Nadie escribirá poemas épicos acerca de los logros de Hestia. Muchos semidioses ni siquiera se detienen a hablar conmigo. Pero no importa. Mantuve la paz. Cedí cuando fue necesario. ¿Tú puedes hacer eso?-**

 **-No sé a qué se refiere.-"**

Thalía quería comentar algo con todas sus fuerzas, quería comentar algo como tú nunca sabes nada sesos de alga, pero se tragó el comentario por su amiga. _Percy no lo sabe pero tiene un ángel de la guarda,_ Thalía pensó, _como no terminen juntos juro que les doy de hostias hasta que espabilen_.

" **Ella me estudió.**

 **-Tal vez no todavía. Pero pronto. ¿Continuarán su búsqueda?**

 **-¿Para eso es que está aquí? ¿Para advertirme no hacerlo?-**

 **Hestia sacudió la cabeza. -Estoy aquí porque cuando todo lo demás falle, cuando todos los otros poderosos dioses se hayan ido a la guerra, yo seré la única que quede. Casa. Hogar. Soy el último olímpico. Debes recordarme cuando enfrentes tu decisión final.-**

 **No me gustó la forma en que dijo "final". Miré a Nico, después a los cálidos ojos brillantes de Hestia.**

 **-Tengo que continuar, mi Señora. Tengo que detener a Luke...quiero decir, a Cronos.-"**

-Luke será capaz de no sucumbir, dijo Annabeth.

Percy iba a hablar pero Thalía le puso la mano en el hombro y negó.

" **-Muy bien. No puedo ser de mucha ayuda, más allá de lo que ya te dije. Pero siendo que sacrificaste para mí, puedo devolverte a tu propio hogar. Te veré de nuevo, Percy, en el Olimpo.-**

 **Su tono era ominoso, como si nuestro próximo encuentro no fuera a ser feliz."**

-No lo será, estaremos en una guerra, dijo Annabeth.

-Genial, me encanta la guerra, Percy ironizó.

-Ya tenemos algo en común chaval, dijo Ares.

-Ares era ironía, comentó Apolo sonriente.

" **La diosa agitó su mano, y todo desapareció.**

 **De pronto estaba en casa. Nico y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá del apartamento de mi mamá en Upper East Side. Eran buenas noticias. La mala era que el resto del recibidor estaba ocupado por la señorita O´Leary. Escuché un grito amortiguado desde la recamara. La voz de Paul.**

 **-¿Quien puso este muro de pelo en el corredor?-"**

-Mi perra, sonrió él de lo más campante.

-Lady Hestia ¿Por qué los has llevado con la madre? Pregunto Will.

-Porque necesita su bendición, explico Annabeth sin entrar en detalles.

" **-¿Percy? -gritó mi mamá- ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien?-**

 **-¡Estoy aquí! -le contesté**

 **¡WOOOF!**

 **La señorita O´Leary trató de girar en círculo para encontrar a mi mamá, tirando todos los cuadros de las paredes. Solo había visto a mi mamá una vez (larga historia), pero la adoraba."**

-Todo el mundo nada más verla la quiere Percy, los perros no son excepción, sonrió Thalía.

-Mi mama es genial, suspiró el semidiós.

" **Tomó algunos minutos, pero finalmente lo conseguimos. Después de destruir la mayoría de los muebles del recibidor y probablemente enloquecer a los vecinos, tenía a mis padres fuera de la recamara y dentro de la cocina, donde nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa. La señorita O´Leary seguía ocupando todo el recibidor, pero acomodó su cabeza en la entrada de la cocina y podía vernos, lo que la tenía feliz."**

-Ella es feliz mientras te vea sesos de alga, Annabeth comentó.

-Tu perra te quiere, dijo Nico.

" **Mamá sacó para ella un tubo de 5 kg. tamaño familiar de carne molida, que desapareció por su esófago. Paul preparó limonada para el resto de nosotros mientras les explicaba acerca de nuestra visita a Connecticut.**

 **-Así que es verdad.- Paul me miró como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Usaba su bata de baño blanca, ahora cubierta de pelo de perro y su cabello entrecano se levantaba en todas direcciones. -Todas las platicas acerca de monstruos, y ser un semidiós...es verdad.-"**

-Se lo explique hace meses pero todavía le costaba creerme.

-Que suerte, dijo Annabeth.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi madrastra lo creyó a la primera.

-¿Y eso por qué es malo? Pregunto Percy.

-Porque lo primero que me dijo fue no te acerques a mis hijos porque los problemas te siguen.

Atenea hubiera ido a hacerle una visita a esa mortal hace tiempo pero los dioses no le dejaban. Más de una vez tuvieron que atarla.

" **Asentí. El otoño pasado le expliqué a Paul quien era yo. Mi mamá me respaldó. Pero hasta este momento no pensé que en verdad nos creyera.**

 **-Siento lo de la señorita O´Leary- dije- destruir el recibidor y eso.-**

 **Paul se rió como se estuviera encantado. -¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es asombroso! Quiero decir, cuando vi las marcas de pezuñas en el Prius, pensé "tal vez". ¿Pero esto?-**

 **Palmeó el hocico de la señorita O´Leary. El recibidor se sacudió - BOOM, BOOM, BOOM -lo que significaba que un equipo SWAT estaba echando abajo la puerta o que la señorita O´Leary meneaba la cola."**

-Llámenme loco pero creo que es la segunda opción, dijo Leo.

-Loco, dijeron los Stoll y Clarisse.

" **No pude hacer más que sonreír. Paul era un buen tipo, aún si era mi maestro de Ingles igual que mi padrastro.**

 **-Oh, estoy en shock.- me aseguró, con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡Es solo que pienso que es asombroso!-**

 **-Sí, bueno, -dije -no estarás tan emocionado cuando les cuente qué está pasando.-**

 **Les conté a Paul y a mi mamá acerca de Tifón, de los dioses, y la batalla que seguramente se avecinaba. Luego les conté el plan de Nico. Mi mamá entrelazó los dedos alrededor de su vaso de limonada. Estaba usando su vieja bata azul de franela, y tenía el cabello recogido."**

Thalía empezó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Percy.

-La franela me trae recuerdos, respondió sonriendo.

Annabeth se sonrojo.

" **Recientemente había comenzado a escribir una novela, como había querido hacer por años, y podía decir que había estado trabajando hasta tarde en ella por los círculos bajo sus ojos, más oscuros de lo usual.**

 **Tras ella en la ventana de la cocina, el lazo de luna plateada resplandecía en un macetero. Traje la planta mágica desde la isla de Calipso el verano pasado, y había florecido como loca bajo los cuidados de mi madre. La fragancia siempre me relajaba aunque también me entristecía porque me recordaba amigos perdidos."**

-Me encanta esa planta, dijo Percy.

Y Annabeth se sonrojo recordando cuando estaban viendo esa planta, Annabeth se había quedado dormida junto a Percy, y su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de este. En la mañana Sally casi salta por pensar que ya estaban saliendo.

" **Mi mamá tomó un profundo respiro, como si estuviera pensando como decirme que no.**

 **-Percy, es peligroso.- dijo -Incluso para ti.-**

 **-Mamá, lo sé. Podría morir, Nico me lo explicó. Pero si no lo intentamos...-**

 **-Todos moriremos.- Dijo Nico. No había tocado su limonada. -Sra. Jackson, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra una invasión. Y habrá una invasión.-**

 **-¿Una invasión a New York?- dijo Paul -¿Es eso posible? ¿Cómo podríamos no ver a...a los monstruos?-**

 **Dijo la palabra como si aún no creyera que era real.**

 **-No lo sé. -Admití -No veo como Cronos podría simplemente marchar hacia Manhattan, pero la Niebla es fuerte. Tifón está cruzando el país justo ahora y los mortales creen que es una tormenta.-**

 **-Sra. Jackson- dijo Nico -Percy necesita su bendición. El proceso tiene que empezar de ése modo. No estaba seguro hasta que conocimos a la mamá de Luke, pero ahora lo estoy. Esto solo se ha hecho exitosamente dos ocasiones antes. En ambas, la madre dio su bendición. Ella tiene que estar de acuerdo en dejar que su hijo corra el riesgo.-**

 **-¿Quieres que bendiga esto? -sacudió la cabeza- Es una locura. Percy, por favor...-**

 **-Mamá, no puedo hacerlo sin ti.-**

 **-¿Y si sobrevives a éste...proceso?-**

 **-Entonces voy a la guerra.- dije -Contra Cronos. Y solo uno de nosotros sobrevivirá.-**

 **No le dije la profecía completa- acerca del alma desgarrada y el fin de mis días. No necesitaba saber que probablemente yo estaba condenado. Solo podía esperar detener a Cronos y salvar el mundo antes de morir."**

Thalía y Annabeth le dieron un golpe.

-Por pensar en morir por nosotros, gruño Annabeth.

-Si alguien tiene que morir por mí, que esa sea yo, dijo Thalía.

" **-Eres mi hijo. -dijo lastimeramente- No puedo simplemente...-**

 **Tenía que presionarla más si quería que accediera, pero yo no quería hacerlo. Recordaba a la pobre Sra. Castellán en su cocina, esperando que su hijo volviera a casa. Y me di cuenta de lo afortunado que yo era. Mi mamá siempre había estado ahí para mí, siempre tratando de hacerme las cosas normales, incluso con los dioses y monstruos y eso."**

-Eres muy afortunado, dijeron los semidioses.

-Nuestros padres mortales no nos suelen entender, explico Will a la pregunta silenciosa.

" **Estuvo de acuerdo en que tuviera aventuras, pero ahora le pedía que bendijera algo que posiblemente me mataría.**

 **Miré a los ojos a Paul, y alguna clase de entendimiento pasó entre nosotros.**

 **-Sally- él puso su mano sobre las de mi mamá - No puedo decir que sé lo que tú y Percy han pasado a través de estos años. Pero suena...suena como que Percy está haciendo algo noble. Desearía poder tener tanto valor.-**

 **Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No recibía muchos cumplidos como ése."**

-Pensábamos que no hacía falta, los semidioses se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Piensan eso de mí?

-Por supuesto.

" **Mi mamá miró su limonada. Se veía como si tratara de no llorar. Pensé en lo que dijo Hestia, acerca de lo difícil que es ceder, y me imaginé que mi mamá estaba descubriendo eso.**

 **-Percy -dijo- Te doy mi bendición.-**

 **No sentí nada diferente. Ningún destello mágico iluminó la cocina ni nada.**

 **Miré a Nico. Se veía más ansioso que nunca, pero asintió -Es hora.-**

 **-Percy, -dijo mi mamá -una última cosa. Si...sobrevives a ésta pelea con Cronos, envíame una señal.- Rebuscó en su bolso y me tendió su celular.**

 **-Mamá, ya sabes que los semidioses y los móviles...-**

 **-Lo sé.-dijo -Pero solo por si acaso. Si no puedes llamar...tal vez una señal que pueda ver desde cualquier parte de Manhattan. Para saber que estás bien.-**

 **\- Como Teseo. -sugirió Paul -Se suponía que elevaría velas blancas cuando volviera a casa en Atenas.-**

 **-Excepto que lo olvidó.- Murmuró Nico -Y su padre saltó del techo del palacio por la desesperación. Pero aparte de eso es una buena idea.-**

 **-¿Que tal una bandera o una bengala? -dijo mi mamá- Desde el Olimpo - El edificio Empire State.-**

 **-Algo azul- dije**

 **Habíamos bromeado por años acerca de la comida azul. Era mi color favorito, y mi mamá hacia todo lo posible por seguirme la corriente. Cada año mi pastel de cumpleaños, mi cesta de Pascua y mis bastones de caramelo de Navidad tenían que ser azules."**

-Eres raro, dijeron los Stoll.

-Mira quienes fueron a hablar, Katie habló.

" **-Si -dijo mamá- Esperaré por una señal azul. Y trataré de evitar saltar de los techos de palacio.-**

 **Me dio un último abrazo. Traté de no sentir que fuera una despedida. Estreché la mano de Paul. Luego Nico y yo caminamos a la puerta de la cocina y miramos a la señorita O´Leary.**

 **-Lo siento chica -dije -Hora de otro viaje sombra.-**

 **Ella gimoteó y cruzó sus patas sobre el hocico.**

 **-¿Ahora a donde?- pregunté a Nico -¿Los Ángeles?-**

 **-No hace falta -dijo -Hay una entrada más cercana al Inframundo.-"**

-Fin del capítulo, anunció Hermes aliviado de no tener que leer más, es que solo él escogería este capítulo.

-Ahora leerá…


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

 _-Ahora leerá_ Hades, anunció Poseidón.

-¿Por qué yo? Preguntó este.

-Porque estas muy animado, sonrió Poseidón.

-Hermes dame el libro, suspiro resignado el dios del inframundo.

" **Mi maestra de Matemáticas me lleva en vuelo."**

-¿Cómo una maestra de mates puede volar? Pregunto Leo.

-Yendo al mundo de Percy, todo es posible Leo, dijo Percy sonriendo.

-Y si es esa arp…

-¡Annabeth no hagas spoilers! Gritaron la mayoría de los presentes ante el sonrojo de la rubia.

" **Emergimos en Central Park justo al norte de la charca. La señorita O´Leary lucía bastante cansada mientras cojeaba hacia un montón de piedras."**

-Pobrecita, dijo Hestia apenada.

-Recuérdenme no hacer que haga un viaje sombra, dijo Percy.

" **Comenzó a olfatear alrededor, y me temí que fuera a marcar su territorio."**

Los Stoll, Leo, Hermes y Apolo estaban en el suelo riéndose.

-No es tan gracioso, dijo Katie.

-Deja que los niños se diviertan, le dijo Annabeth.

-¡No somos niños! Dijeron haciendo un puchero.

" **Pero Nico dijo:**

 **-Está bien. Solo huele el camino a casa.-**

 **Fruncí el ceño.**

 **-¿A través de las rocas?-**

 **-El inframundo tiene dos entradas principales.- dijo Nico- Conoces la de L.A.-"**

-¿L.A? ¿Qué es L.A.? Preguntaron los Stoll y después miraron a Annabeth.

-Es la abreviatura de Los Ángeles, contestó la rubia.

-A veces nos encanta que seas un cerebrito, dijeron sonriendo y Annabeth suspiro.

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, lo de la abreviatura, dijo Nico serio.

-Hasta yo lo sé, dijo Percy.

-Si lo sabe él confirmado de que lo sabe todo el mundo, dijo Thalía campante.

-Ya tardaba en atacarme, suspiro Percy.

Annabeth soltó una risita.

" **-El viaje con Caronte.-"**

-No fue muy agradable, suspiro Percy.

-No, no lo fue, estuvo de acurdo Grover.

-Tu empleado es un corrupto, se dejo sobornar por dos semidioses de doce años y una cabra, Annabeth se dirigió a Hades.

-Si eso ya lo sé, pero no tengo otro empleado para ese puesto, dijo Hades resignado.

" **Nico asintió.**

 **-La mayoría de las almas van por ahí, pero hay un camino más pequeño, difícil de encontrar. La puerta de Orfeo.-"**

-10 dracmas a que no sabe quién es, Thalía aposto.

-Acepto, dijo Annabeth tendiéndole la mano sonriente.

Thalía dudo pero al final le dio la mano, estaba segura de la estupidez de su primo.

En cambio cierta rubia confiaba en que su sesos de alga le haya prestado atención cuando le había dicho sobre los antiguos héroes.

" **-El tipo con el arpa.-"**

-Era una lira, corrigió Annabeth.

-Da igual, la cuestión es que se quien es, sonrió Percy a su prima.

Mientras decía maldiciones Thalía pagó a Annabeth.

" **-El tipo con la lira. -corrigió Nico- Pero sí, él. Utilizó su música para encantar la tierra y abrir un nuevo camino hacia el Inframundo. Cantó todo el trayecto hasta el palacio de Hades y casi salió con el alma de su esposa.-"**

-Un buen músico, pero no cumplía bien las normas, dijo Apolo.

-En este caso se cumple el dicho, comentó Atenea.

-¿Cuál dicho? Pregunto Hermes.

-La curiosidad mato al gato.

-Pero el gato murió sabio, dijeron Thalía, Percy y Grover.

Todos los miraron raro.

-Solo citamos a Annabeth, sonrieron los tres.

Atenea le sonrió a su hija, eran muy parecidas.

" **Recordé la historia. No se suponía que Orfeo mirara hacia atrás mientras guiaba a su esposa de vuelta al mundo, pero por supuesto lo hizo. Fue una de ésas típicas historias de: "Y así ellos murieron/ Fin" que siempre nos hacen sentir cálidos y confusos."**

-¿Cálidos y confusos? Preguntaron con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé explicarlo.

-Cálidos por el recuerdo de lo que él hizo para salvarla y confusos porque tendrían que tener un final feliz ¿no? Sesos de alga, Annabeth miro a Percy.

-Siempre sabes cómo me siento y que suelo pensar.

-La práctica hace al maestro, ya son muchos años de experiencia, sonrió la rubia.

" **-Así que ésta es la puerta de Orfeo.- Traté de sentirme impresionado, pero seguía pareciendo una pila de rocas para mí. -¿Cómo se abre?-"**

-Tú nunca sueles ver más allá, dijo Thalía.

-¿Más allá?

-Más allá de la magia, Thalía sonrió.

-Guau primita no sabía que pudieras ser tan… mágica, Percy rió.

" **-Necesitamos música. -dijo Nico -¿Que tal cantas?-"**

Annabeth, Thalía y Grover se levantaron y se escondieron detrás de los tronos.

-¿Por qué os escondéis? Pregunto Piper.

-Percy cantando es una experiencia que no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, dijo Thalía mientras sentía un escalofrío.

-Exagerados, no canto tan mal.

-Esas palomas que te escucharon no piensan lo mismo, dijo Annabeth.

-Tus berridos las mataron, dijo Grover.

Después de que Percy prometiera no cantar los chicos se sentaron otra vez.

" **\- Um, no. ¿No puedes solo decirle que se abra? Eres un hijo de Hades y todo.-**

 **-No es tan fácil. Necesitamos música.-**

 **Estaba bien seguro que si trataba de cantar todo lo que causaría sería una avalancha."**

-Y unas palomas muertas, añadió Thalía.

" **-Tengo una mejor idea. -Me volví y llamé -¡Grover!-"**

-¡Estoy ahí!

-Pues no lo sé.

-Percy lo decía en tono exclamativo, todos sabemos que no sabes nada, dijo Thalía.

" **Esperamos un largo tiempo. La señorita O´Leary se enroscó y tomó una siesta. Podía oír a los grillos en el bosque y a un búho ululando. El tráfico se escuchaba suave a lo largo de Central Park oeste. Cascos de caballo se escuchaban en un camino cercano, tal vez una patrulla de policía montada."**

-O los carros para enamorados, sonrió Afrodita.

-Son súper románticos, Silena suspiro.

-No sé cómo puedo ser familia de ellas, dijo Piper escandalizada.

" **Estaba seguro que les encantaría encontrar a dos niños merodeando por el parque en la madrugada."**

-Encontrarte a ti en la madrugada no les gustara, apuntó Thalía.

-Capaz que se los encuentran, dijo Annabeth suspirando.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunto Jason.

-Los problemas tienden a seguir a Percy, explico la rubia mientras Poseidón tragaba otra pastilla.

" **-No es bueno.- dijo Nico por fin.**

 **Pero yo tenía un presentimiento. Mi enlace de empatía realmente zumbaba por primera vez en meses, lo que podía significar que un gran montón de personas estaban sintonizando el canal de la naturaleza, o que Grover estaba cerca."**

-Lo del canal de naturaleza es broma, dijo Percy.

-Sesos de alga eso ya lo notamos, dijo Annabeth.

-Es porque aquí hay algunos cortitos, dijo este mirando a los Stoll y a Leo.

-Yo no soy cortito, yo soy especial, dijo Leo.

-Nosotros si somos cortitos.

" **Cerré los ojos y me concentré. Grover.**

 **Sabía que él estaba en algún lugar del parque. ¿Por qué no podía sentir sus emociones?**

 **Lo único que tenía era un débil ronquido en la base de mi cráneo. Grover, pensé con más insistencia."**

-¿Sesos de alga ya te estás durmiendo? Dijo entre risitas Thalía.

-Cara de pino si oí un ronquido en la base de mi cabeza eso significa que Grover está dormido no yo.

-¡Chicos! Les llamo la atención Annabeth antes de que siguieran peleando.

" **Hmm-mmmmmm, dijo algo.**

 **Una imagen vino a mi mente. Vi un olmo gigante en lo profundo del bosque, bien lejos de los caminos principales. Retorcidas raíces cubrían el suelo, formando una especie de cama. Acostado en ella, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados estaba un sátiro. Al principio no estaba seguro de que fuera Grover. Estaba cubierto con ramitas y hojas, como si hubiera estado durmiendo ahí por un largo tiempo. Las raíces parecían moldearse ellas mismas alrededor de él, jalándolo lentamente hacia la tierra."**

-¡Estoy dormido! Que mal, que mal, no puedo permitirme dormir, se quejo Grover.

-G man tranquilízate que eso todavía no pasa, sonrió Percy.

-Pero…

-Grover ya, dijo esta vez Thalía.

-Pero…

-¡Grover deja de quejarte y haz caso a la lectura! Exclamo Annabeth cansada.

No se oyó ningún sonido por parte del sátiro.

-No lo habría dicho mejor, rió Percy.

" **Grover, dije. Despierta.**

 **Uhnnn-zzzzzzzz**

 **¡Hombre, estás cubierto de tierra, despierta!**

 **Dormido, murmuró su mente.**

 **COMIDA, sugerí, ¡ENCHILADAS!**

 **Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe."**

-Nada como unas enchiladas para despertar a Grover, sonrió triunfante Percy.

-Ya sabemos que hacer, dijeron los Stoll sonriendo maléficamente.

-No, otra broma no, por favor, suplicó Grover.

" **Una retahíla de pensamiento llenó mi mente como si de pronto estuviera en avance rápido. La imagen se rompió, y casi me desplomo.**

 **-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Nico.**

 **-Lo conseguí. Él…Sí. Viene en camino.-**

 **Un minuto después, el árbol junto a nosotros se sacudió. Grover cayó de entre las ramas, justo de cabeza."**

-¿Es un pájaro? Pregunto Thalía.

-¿Es un avión? Pregunto Annabeth.

-No, ¡es Grover la primera cabra voladora! Dijo Percy.

" **-¡Grover! -grité.**

 **¡WOOOF! La señorita O´Leary lo miró, probablemente preguntándose si íbamos a jugar atrapadas con el sátiro."**

-No, ya jugamos una vez y no fue divertido, gruño Grover.

-Fue lo siguiente, rió Percy.

" **-¡Blah-haa-haa!"- Grover baló**

 **-¿Estás bien, hombre?-**

 **-Oh, estoy bien.- Se frotó la cabeza. Sus cuernos habían crecido tanto que sobresalían una pulgada por encima de su cabello rizado. -Estaba del otro lado del parque. Las dríades tuvieron la gran idea de pasarme a través de los árboles para llegar aquí. Ellas no entienden la altura muy bien.-"**

-¿Desde cuándo entienden algo? Pregunto Leo.

-Entienden de naturaleza, las defendió Grover.

-Hombre, porque son árboles, contestó Leo.

" **Hizo muecas y se puso de pie -bueno, de pezuñas, en realidad. Desde el verano pasado, Grover había dejado de tratar de disfrazarse como humano. Ya no usaba gorra o pies falsos. Ni siquiera se ponía pantalones, siendo que tenía patas peludas de cabra de la cintura hacia abajo. Su camiseta tenía una imagen del libro: "Donde viven los monstruos"."**

-No sé cómo puedes bromear con eso, dijo Katie.

Grover iba a decir algo cuando los Stoll lo interrumpieron.

-Déjala odia las bromas, no tiene sentido del humor.

\- No me gustan las bromas pesadas que hacen ustedes, yo soy muy divertida, gruño ella.

-Como una planta, dijo Travis.

" **Estaba cubierto con tierra y ramitas de árbol. Su perilla se veía más llena, casi humana (¿O caprina?), y ya era tan alto como yo.**

 **-Es bueno verte, G.- dije -Recuerdas a Nico.-**

 **Grover saludó a Nico, luego me dio un gran abrazo. Olía como a césped recién cortado.**

 **-¡Perrrrrcy! -baló -¡Te extrañé! Extrañe el campamento. No sirven buenas enchiladas andando en lo salvaje.-"**

-Después de tanto tiempo y no me mencionas a mí que salve tú vida y si a una enchiladas, dijo Thalía ofendida.

-Yo…

-Grover ya el daño está hecho, dijo la cazadora.

-Y después dice que yo soy el dramático, dijo Percy.

-Porque lo eres, contraataco Thalía.

" **-Estaba preocupado.- dije -¿Donde estuviste los últimos dos meses?-**

 **-Los últimos dos...-la sonrisa de Grover se desvaneció -¿Los últimos dos meses? ¿De qué estás hablando?-**

 **-No sabíamos nada de ti.- dije -Enebro está preocupada. Enviamos mensajes Iris, pero...-**

 **-Espera.- Miró a las estrellas como si tratara de calcular su posición.- ¿Qué mes es éste?-**

 **-Agosto-**

 **El color se fue de su rostro.**

 **-Es imposible. Es Junio. Solo me acosté a tomar una siesta y...- me tomó de los brazos-¡Ahora me acuerdo! Él me dejó inconsciente. ¡Percy, tenemos que detenerlo!-"**

Annabeth miro a su madre.

-Es…

-Sí, es él, contesto Atenea.

Los demás miraron el intercambio de información madre e hija, Annabeth y Atenea sabían todo pero no querían contar nada.

" **-Woa, -dije- calma. Dime que pasó.-**

 **Inspiró profundamente.**

 **-Yo estaba...estaba caminando por los bosques en Harlem. Y sentí un temblor en el suelo, como si algo poderoso se acercara.-**

 **-¿Puedes sentir cosas como ésas? -Nico preguntó.**

 **-Desde la muerte de Pan, puedo sentir cuando algo está mal en la naturaleza. Es como si mis oídos y ojos fueran más agudos cuando estoy en lo salvaje."**

-Otra bendición de Pan, sonrió Quirón.

-A Pan sí que le gustabas sátiro, comentó Dionisio.

" **Como sea, comencé a seguir el aroma. Éste hombre con un largo abrigo negro caminaba a través del parque, y noté que no tenía sombra. En medio de un día soleado, y él no tenía sombra. Parecía deslizarse mientras se movía."**

-Es imposible no tener sombra en un día soleado, dijo Will.

-Imposible no, depende de quien sea, dijo Annabeth sin entrar en detalles.

Todos a excepción de Atenea se quedaron confusos.

" **-¿Como un espejismo?- preguntó Nico**

 **-Si - dijo Grover -Y por donde pasaba los humanos...-**

 **-Los humanos se desmayaban. -dijo Nico - Se dormían sin más.-"**

Muchos tragaron, ya sabían quién era ese personaje, o mejor dicho dios.

Otros como Percy, Leo o los Stoll seguían sin enterarse.

" **-¡Así es! Después, cuando él se había ido, se levantaban y se iban a sus asuntos como si nada hubiera pasado.-**

 **Miré a Nico.**

 **-¿Conoces a este tipo de negro?-**

 **-Eso me temo.- dijo -¿Grover, que pasó?-**

 **-Seguí al tipo. Se mantenía viendo los edificios alrededor del parque como si hiciera estimaciones o algo. Una mujer iba corriendo, cayó a la acera y empezó a roncar. El tipo de negro le puso la mano en la frente como si checara su temperatura. Después siguió caminando. Para entonces yo sabía que él era un monstruo o algo incluso peor. Lo seguí a esa arboleda, en la base del viejo olmo. Estaba a punto de invocar algunas dríades para que me ayudaran a capturarlo cuando se volvió y...- Grover tragó saliva. -Percy, su cara. No puedo recordar su cara porque se mantenía cambiante. Solo mirarlo me hizo sentir sueño. Dije: "¿Que estás haciendo?, él dijo: "Solo mirando por aquí. Siempre debes explorar el terreno antes de una batalla. Yo dije algo verdaderamente inteligente como: "Este bosque está bajo mi protección. ¡No comenzarás ninguna batalla aquí!"**

-¿Algo inteligente o algo temerario? Pregunto Annabeth.

-Ya decía yo que tanto tiempo con Percy le habría provocado algo, dijo Thalía.

" **, y él se rió. Dijo: "Tienes suerte de que esté reservando mi energía para el evento principal, pequeño sátiro. Solo te daré una breve siesta. Dulces sueños. Y es lo último que recuerdo.-"**

-Una breve siesta de dos meses- se quejó el sátiro.

-Evento principal, Atenea empezó a pensar y después recordó un veros de la profecía, ya lo veía todo claro.

" **Nico exhaló.**

 **-Grover, conociste a Morfeo, el dios de los sueños. Tienes suerte de haber despertado.-"**

-Ah, es ese, dijo Leo.

-Claro ahora cuadra, dijeron los Stoll.

-Pues sí, concordó Percy.

Thalía iba a hablar pero Annabeth la cortó.

-Déjalos con su ilusión, le susurro.

" **-Dos meses- se quejó Grover. -¡Me puso a dormir por dos meses!-**

 **Traté de abrigar en mi mente qué podía significar esto. Ahora tenía sentido por qué no habíamos podido contactar a Grover todo este tiempo.**

 **-¿Por qué las ninfas no trataron de despertarte?- pregunté**

 **Grover se encogió de hombros.**

 **-La mayoría de las ninfas no son buenas con el tiempo. Dos meses para un árbol- no es nada. Probablemente no pensaron que algo estuviera mal.-"**

-Regla número 12 de la vida no dormirse cerca de un árbol, dijeron los Stoll.

-¿Y las otras 11? Preguntó Leo.

-Es secreto, dijeron maléficamente.

-Pues yo quiero saberlo.

-Pues mira, esta es la lista.

Los Stoll le tendieron una lista, y Leo la cogió campante, los semidioses no presagiaba nada bueno.

-No lo leo bien.

-Pégate más, le animaron.

Leo se pegó el papel a la cara.

-Todas las reglas dicen no confíes en nosotros ¿Qué significa? Leo levanto la cabeza y de repente el papel lanzó mayonesa.

-Lección aprendida, dijo el semidiós.

" **-Tenemos que descubrir que hacía Morfeo en el parque. -dije -No me gusta eso del "evento principal" que mencionó.-**

 **-Trabaja para Cronos. -dijo Nico -Ya sabíamos eso. Mucho de los dioses menores lo hacen. Esto solo prueba que habrá una invasión. Percy, tenemos que seguir con nuestro plan.-**

 **-Esperen -dijo Grover -¿Cual plan?-**

 **Se lo dijimos, y Grover empezó a tirar del pelo de su pierna.**

 **-No hablas en serio. -dijo -No el Inframundo otra vez.-"**

-Fue una mala experiencia, se lamentó Grover.

Annabeth y Percy asintieron.

" **-No te pedimos que vengas, hombre.- le aseguré- Sabemos que te acabas de despertar. Pero necesitamos algo de música para abrir la puerta. ¿Podrías hacerlo?-**

 **Grover tomó sus flautas de carrizo.**

 **\- Supongo que puedo intentarlo. Conozco algunas canciones de Nirvana que pueden quebrar rocas. Pero Percy, ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto?-**

 **-Por favor, hombre. -dije- Significa mucho. ¿Por los viejos tiempos?-**

 **-El gimoteó.**

 **-Que yo recuerde, en los viejos tiempos casi morimos un montón de veces."**

-Eso es quedarse corto, sonrió Annabeth y Poseidón trago otra pastilla, pero esta vez con Atenea.

-Los viejos tiempos, suspiró Grover.

-Cuando no intentaban matarnos no estaba tan mal, dijo Percy.

-Como la carrera de carros, dijo Annabeth.

-O la captura la bandera, sonrió Grover.

" **Pero bueno, que venga lo que venga.-**

 **Se puso las flautas en los labios y tocó una melodía rápida y chillante. Las rocas temblaron. Unas cuantas estrofas más, y se partieron, revelando una grieta triangular. Me asomé al interior."**

-Ten cuidado no te vayan a tirar, dijo Thalía.

-¿Por qué me iban a tirar?

-Porque eres exasperante.

-Si yo soy exasperante no quiero imaginarme que serás tú, dijo Percy.

-Yo soy una carita bonita, sonrió la cazadora.

" **Había escalones bajando hacia la oscuridad. El aire olía a moho y muerte. Me trajo malos recuerdos de mi viaje a través del Laberinto el año pasado, pero éste túnel se sentía incluso más peligroso. Llevaba directo a la tierra de Hades, y eso era casi siempre un viaje solo de ida."**

-Casi siempre, además tú ya has salido, dijo Hades.

-Ya pero me parece mucha suerte salir otra vez, Poseidón trago otra pastilla.

-Tío P, ¿no estás abusando un pelín de las pastillas? Pregunto Apolo.

-¡No! Rugió este.

" **Me volví hacia Grover. -Gracias...creo.-**

 **-Perrrrrcy, ¿Cronos realmente va a invadir?-**

 **-Me gustaría poder decirte algo mejor, pero sí. Lo hará.-**

 **Pensé que Grover se iba a comer sus flautas por la ansiedad, pero se enderezó y sacudió su camiseta. No pude evitar pensar en lo diferente que se veía del viejo y gordo Leneus."**

-Si lo vieras igual sería un insulto, dijo Thalía.

-Chicos no empecéis, suplico Grover.

-Pues que no te haya insultado, gruño Annabeth.

" **-Tengo que ir a reunir a los espíritus de la naturaleza, entonces. Tal vez podamos ayudar. Veré si podemos encontrar a ese Morfeo.-**

 **-Es mejor que también le digas a Enebro que estás bien.-**

 **Sus ojos se desorbitaron**

 **-¡Enebro! ¡Oh, ella me va a matar!-"**

-No me va a matar, lo siguiente, se lamentó Grover.

-Es por eso que no tenemos novia, dijeron los Stoll.

-No tenéis novia porque nadie os soporta, dijo Katie.

Percy se giró a mirar a Annabeth inconscientemente, él sabía que ella se pondría igual que Enebro, aunque ella no era su novia, y si… descartó la idea, Annabeth y él eran amigos.

" **Echó a correr, pero luego regresó y me dio otro abrazo.**

 **-¡Ten cuidado ahí abajo! ¡Vuelve con vida!-"**

-Lo intentare G man, lo intentare, dijo sonriendo el semidiós.

Annabeth sonrió, siempre decía lo mismo.

" **Una vez que se fue, Nico y yo despertamos a la señorita O´Leary de su siesta.**

 **Cuando olió el túnel, se emocionó y paso por delante hacia los escalones."**

-Huele a muerto y a los perros del infierno le encanta ese olor, dijo Nico.

-Nico que te he dicho sobre las explicaciones, dijo Percy.

-Que solo vas a prestar atención a Annabeth, dijo cansado Nico.

" **Estaba bastante reducido. Esperaba que ella no se atascara, no podía imaginarme cuanta mantequilla íbamos a necesitar para desatorar a un perro del infierno de un túnel hacia el Inframundo."**

-Mucha, dijeron los Stoll.

-¿Cómo lo saben? Pegunto Piper.

-Hemos tenido una experiencia con un oso en una cueva, no preguntéis.

" **-¿Listo?- me preguntó Nico -Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.-**

 **Sonaba como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo.**

 **Miré hacia las estrellas, preguntándome si las vería de nuevo. Luego nos hundimos en la oscuridad."**

-Dramático, dijo Thalía.

-Siempre igual, suspiro Percy.

-Bullying a Percy, dijo Thalía.

-Bullying a Percy, dijo Clarisse.

-Bullying a Percy, dijo Nico.

-Bullying a Percy, dijo Leo.

-No bullying a Percy, dijo Piper.

-No bullying a Percy, dijo Jason.

-No bullying a Percy, dijo Grover.

-No bullying a Percy, y se acabo la discusión, dijo Annabeth y todos se callaron.

" **Las escaleras continuaban sin fin -estrechas, inclinadas y resbaladizas. Estaba completamente oscuro excepto por la luz de mi espada. Traté de ir lento, pero la señorita O´Leary tenía otras ideas. Seguía adelante, ladrando feliz. El sonido retumbaba en el túnel como disparos de cañón, y supuse que no íbamos a tomar a nadie por sorpresa cuando llegáramos al fondo."**

-No ibais a tomar a nadie por sorpresa de todos modos, susurró Atenea viendo las intenciones del hijo de Hades.

Annabeth también se olía algo mal y cuando miro a su madre solo confirmo sus sospechas.

" **Nico se iba quedando rezagado, lo que se me hizo extraño.**

 **-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté**

 **-Bien. -¿Que era esa expresión en su cara? ¿Duda? -Sigamos avanzando.- dijo.**

 **No tenía muchas opciones. Seguía a la señorita O'Leary a las profundidades. Después de otra hora, empecé a escuchar el sonido de un río. Emergimos en la base de un risco, en una planicie de arena volcánica. A nuestra derecha, el Río Estigio fluía entre las rocas y rugía en una cascada de rápidos. A la izquierda, abatiéndose en la lejanía, ardían fuegos en las planicies de Erebos, las grandes murallas del reino de Hades."**

-Quien no esté de acuerdo con que Percy es un dramático que levante la mano, dijo Thalía.

Solo se pudo ver una mano levantada, la de Percy.

" **Me estremecí. La primera vez que estuve aquí tenía 12 años, y solo la compañía de Grover y Annabeth me dio el coraje para seguir."**

-¿Cuándo su presencia no te ha dado coraje? Pregunto Thalía.

-Siempre me la han dado, dijo Percy sin notar las segundas intenciones de su prima, Annabeth se sonrojo ante la risa de Thalía.

" **Nico no iba a ser de mucha ayuda con la cuestión del "coraje". Él mismo se veía pálido y preocupado."**

-¿Por qué será? Pregunto Atenea mirando a Hades y a hijo.

Los dos tragaron saliva.

" **Solo la señorita O'Leary se veía contenta. Corrió a lo largo de la playa, tomó un hueso de una pierna humana y volvió hacia mí. Tiró el hueso a mis pies y esperó a que se lo lanzara.**

 **-Uhm, tal vez luego, chica.-Miré a las negras aguas, tratando de mantener el valor. –Así que, Nico... ¿Cómo hacemos esto?-**

 **-Tenemos que ir adentro de las puertas primero.- dijo."**

Annabeth fulmino con la mirada a Nico, y este cada vez se sentía más culpable.

Percy no entendía el comportamiento de Annabeth pero no lo cuestiono, algo que había aprendido era que ella hacía las cosas con un motivo.

" **-Pero el río está justo aquí.-**

 **-Tengo que ir por algo.- dijo -Es la única manera.-**

 **Empezó a caminar sin esperarme.**

 **Fruncí el ceño. Nico no había mencionado nada de ir dentro de las puertas. Pero ahora que ya estábamos aquí, no sabía que mas hacer. Lo seguí, renuente, por la playa hacia las grandes puertas negras. Filas de muertos estaban formadas afuera esperando entrar."**

Nico bajo la cabeza apenado mientras Annabeth le seguía fulminando con la mirada.

-Annabeth ¿no te estás pasando? Pregunto Percy.

-No, la rubia contesto.

-No reo que Nico haya hecho algo tan malo, Percy habló.

-No es por lo que haya hecho es por lo que va ha hacer, dijo Annabeth y Percy quedo confundido.

" **Debía haber sido un día pesado para las funerarias, porque incluso la línea EZ-muertos estaba ocupada.**

 **¡WOOOF! dijo la señorita O´Leary. Antes de que pudiéramos detenerla se abalanzo hacia el módulo de seguridad. Cerbero, el perro guardián de Hades, apareció en las tinieblas- un rottweiler de tres cabezas tan grande que hacía ver a la señorita O´Leary como un peluche. Cerbero era medio transparente, así que era extremadamente difícil de ver hasta que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para matarte, pero actuaba como si no le preocupáramos."**

-Pero si Cerbero es un amor, dijo Annabeth.

-Nunca lo vi siendo tan bueno con un semidiós, chica has logrado que Cerbero un perro que odia a los vivos te quiera estoy impresionado, Hades le dijo a Annabeth.

-De tal palo tal astilla, sonrió Atenea.

" **Estaba muy ocupado saludando a la señorita O´Leary.**

 **-¡Señorita O´Leary, no!- le grité- No huelas...oh, hombre...-**

 **Nico sonrió. Me miró, y su expresión se hizo seria otra vez, como si recordara algo desagradable.**

 **-Vamos, no nos darán ningún problema en la línea. Vienes conmigo.-**

 **No me gustaba, pero nos colamos a través de los espectros de seguridad hacia los campos de Asfódelos. Tuve que silbarle tres veces a la señorita O´Leary antes de que dejara a Cerbero y corriera detrás de nosotros."**

-Cerbero lo que necesita es que jueguen un poco con él, dijo Annabeth.

-Apuntado, dijo Hades.

Nico iba a hablar pero la rubia con su mirada asesina no se lo permitió.

" **Recorrimos negras praderas con oscuros álamos. Si en verdad iba a morir en pocos días como decía la profecía, podía terminar aquí para siempre, pero traté de no pensar en eso."**

-Si acaso terminarías en los Elíseos pero como no vas a morir da igual, dijo Annabeth solemne.

Percy suspiro, cuando muriera la iba a echar mucho de menos, ella era lo que lo completaba, sabía que sonaba cursi y si ella lo escuchaba lo golpearía.

" **Nico caminaba al frente penosamente, acercándonos más y más al palacio de Hades.**

 **-Hey -dije- Ya estamos dentro de las puertas. ¿A dónde...?-**

 **La señorita O´Leary gruñó- Una sombra apareció sobre nosotros- algo oscuro, frío, y apestando a muerte. Se lanzó en picado y aterrizó sobre la copa de un álamo.**

 **Desafortunadamente, la reconocí. Tenía un rostro apergaminado, un horrible sombrero azul y un vestido de terciopelo arrugado. Alas membranosas de murciélago brotaban de su espalda. Sus pies tenían espolones afilados y en sus manos con garras de bronce sostenía un látigo llameante y un bolso de mano Paisley."**

-Ese bolso es de la temporada pasada, dijo Afrodita.

-Mamá no creo que las criaturas del inframundo tengan muy en cuenta eso, dijo Silena acompañada por un asentimiento de Piper.

Piper por una vez sintió que su hermana no era tan diferente a ella.

" **-Señora Dodds.- dije."**

Se oyeron gruñidos por parte de Percy, Annabeth y Grover.

-Mi profe de matemáticas, dijo Percy.

-Que casi nos mata, aclaró Annabeth.

-Varias veces, añadió Grover.

" **Ella mostró sus colmillos**

 **\- Bienvenido de nuevo, cariño.-"**

-Annabeth ya tienes otra competidora, susurro Thalía riéndose.

Annabeth no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita.

-Lo único que hace sesos de alga es enamorar a toda chica que conoce y no darse cuenta, susurro Thalía a la rubia.

" **Sus dos hermanas -las otras Furias- descendieron y se acomodaron cerca de ella en las ramas del álamo.**

 **-¿Conoces a Alecto?- me preguntó Nico."**

-La conozco muy bien, dijo Percy.

-Te tiene una rabia que no puede con ella, dijo entre risas Grover.

-¡No es gracioso! Dijeron Percy y Annabeth.

" **-Si te refieres a la vieja bruja de en medio, sí.- dije- Era mi maestra de Matemáticas.-**

 **Nico asintió, como si esto no le sorprendiera. Miró a las Furias e inspiró profundamente.**

 **\- Hice lo que mi padre me pidió. Llévennos al palacio.-**

 **Me puse tenso.**

 **-Espera un segundo, Nico. ¿Qué estás...?-**

 **-Me temo que éste es un nuevo camino, Percy. Mi padre me prometió darme información acerca de mi familia, pero quiere verte antes de que intentemos lo del río. Lo siento.-"**

-¿Por eso lo mirabas antes? Pregunto Percy.

-Me olía algo, contesto la rubia.

Los semidioses miraron mal al hijo de Hades y este bajo la cabeza.

" **-¿Me engañaste?- Estaba tan furioso que no podía pensar. Me lancé sobre él, pero las Furias fueron más rápidas."**

-Lamentablemente, gruño Thalía.

" **Dos de ellas descendieron y me tomaron por los brazos. Mi espada cayó de mi mano, y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba colgando a 20 metros en el aire."**

-Ahhh, de ahí viene el título, dijo Leo.

-Leo de eso ya nos habíamos dado cuenta, comentó Jason.

-¿Enserio que no te diste cuenta? Pregunto Piper.

-No, Leo se sonrojo.

-Buen tonto, dijo Thalía.

-No me gusta el mundo de Percy, "lloró" Leo.

" **-Oh, no forcejees, cariño. -mi vieja maestra de matemáticas graznó en mi oído.-Odiaría soltarte.-**

 **La señorita O´Leary ladró enfadada y saltó, tratando de alcanzarme, pero estábamos demasiado alto."**

-Ella quiere mucho a Percy, dijo Hestia.

-Es raro no tener aprecio a Percy, dijo Nico, pero Percy lo ignoro estaba enfadado por la traición.

" **-Dile a la señorita O´Leary que se comporte.- me advirtió Nico. Colgaba cerca de mí en las garras de la tercera Furia. -No quiero que salga lastimada, Percy. Mi padre espera. Solo quiere hablar.-"**

Hades soltó un par de risitas.

-Hablar lo que se dice hablar no creo, sonrió y Poseidón trago otra pastilla.

" **Quería decirle a la señorita O´Leary que atacara a Nico, pero eso no haría ningún bien, y Nico tenía razón acerca de algo: mi perra saldría lastimada si trataba de pelear con las Furias.**

 **Rechiné los dientes.**

 **-¡Señorita O´Leary, quieta! ¡Todo está bien, chica!-**

 **Ella gimoteó y giró en círculos, mirándome.**

 **-De acuerdo, traidor. -le gruñí a Nico. –Tienes tu premio. Llévame al estúpido palacio.-**

 **Alecto me soltó como un costal de nabos en medio del jardín de palacio. Era un hermoso y escalofriante lugar. Esqueléticos árboles blancos crecían en lavabos de mármol. Camas de flores crecían junto con plantas doradas y piedras preciosas. Un par de tronos, uno de huesos y uno de plata, yacía en un balcón con vista a los campos de Asfódelos. Debía ser un agradable lugar para pasar una mañana de sábado excepto por el olor a azufre y los lamentos de las almas torturadas en la distancia."**

-Cuando te acostumbras no pasa nada, dijo Hades.

-Mi hija es quién lo puso tan bonito, dijo Deméter.

Hades bufó, a él no le gustaba la decoración pero se calló por su esposa y su… suegra.

" **Guerreros esqueleto custodiaban la única salida. Vestían andrajosos uniformes de combate del ejército estadounidense y portaban rifles M16."**

-Pelea, pelea, se emocionaba Ares.

-No creo que haya mucha, dijo Hades.

" **La tercera Furia depositó a Nico junto a mí. Luego las tres se posaron en lo alto del trono de huesos. Resistí la urgencia de estrangular a Nico. Ellas me detendrían. Esperaría por mi venganza."**

Todos los semidioses sintieron un escalofrío.

-Percy enfadado y buscando venganza es algo que no quiero ver, dijo Will.

-¿Tanto miedo da? Pregunto Jason.

-Tanto y más hermano, contestó Thalía.

-Yo creo que exageráis, dijo el romano.

-No, no lo hacemos, dijeron los griegos.

" **Miré a los tronos vacíos, esperando que algo pasara. Entonces el aire brilló.**

 **Tres figuras aparecieron- Hades y Perséfone en sus tronos, y una mujer mayor parada entre ellos. Parecían estar en medio de una discusión."**

-Otra vez esta ahí gorroneando, bufó Hades.

-¡Sí no la hubieras secuestrado! Gruño Deméter.

-Eso paso hace milenios, dijo Hades cansado.

" **-¡...Te dije que era un vago!- dijo la mujer**

 **-¡Madre! -replicó Perséfone**

 **-¡Tenemos visitas! -rezongó Hades -¡Por favor!-**

 **Hades, uno de mis dioses menos favoritos, alisó su túnica negra, que estaba cubierta con las caras aterradas de los condenados."**

Hades le miró mal.

-Al menos no es el menos favorito, sonrió Percy.

-¿Quién es? Preguntaron todos.

-Ares.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, dijo el dios de la guerra.

" **Tenía la piel pálida y unos intensos ojos de loco."**

-Hermano ¿Quieres que te lleve al psicólogo? Pregunto sonriendo Poseidón.

-Tú…

-Hermano cuidado con los ojos de loco, rió Zeus.

" **-Percy Jackson. -dijo con satisfacción -Al fin.-**

 **La Reina Perséfone me estudió con curiosidad. La había visto una vez antes en invierno, pero ahora en verano lucía como una diosa totalmente diferente. Tenía el cabello negro lustroso y unos cálidos ojos castaños. Su vestido brillaba con colores. Patrones de flores en el tejido cambiaban y florecían- rosas, tulipanes, madreselvas."**

-Mi mujer cambia por las diferentes estaciones, explicó Hades.

-La mujer que secuestraste, gruño Deméter.

" **La mujer de pie entre ellos era obviamente la madre de Perséfone. Tenía el mismo cabello y ojos, pero se veía mayor y más severa. Su vestido era dorado, del color de un campo de trigo. Su cabello estaba trenzado con hierbas secas, así que me recordaba una cesta de mimbre. Supuse que si alguien encendía un cerillo cerca de ella, la pondría en serios apuros."**

-Me gusta tu descripción joven semidiós, sonrió Deméter.

-Con él sí que eres amable, gruño Hades.

-Porque él no secuestro a mi hija, le recrimino Deméter.

-Como te gusta sacar el temita.

-Pues no haberla secuestrado.

" **-Ummmph. -Dijo la mujer.-Semidioses. Justo lo que necesitamos.-**

 **Junto a mí, Nico se arrodilló. Deseé tener mi espada para poder cortar su estúpida cabeza. Desafortunadamente, Riptide todavía estaba en algún lugar afuera en los campos.**

 **-Padre- dijo Nico- Hice lo que pediste.-**

 **-Te tomó bastante- gruñó Hades -Tu hermana hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo.-**

 **Nico agachó la cabeza. Si no hubiera estado tan furioso con el pequeño rastrero, habría sentido lástima por él."**

Todos miraron a Hades.

-Solo lo presiono para que mejore, se explico.

" **Fulminé con la mirada al Señor de los Muertos.**

 **-¿Que quieres, Hades?-**

 **-Hablar, por supuesto- El dios torció la boca en una sonrisa cruel. -¿Nico no te lo dijo?-**

 **-Así que toda esta misión era una mentira. Nico me trajo aquí para asesinarme.-**

 **-Oh, no.- dijo Hades -Me temo que Nico fue completamente sincero contigo acerca de querer ayudarte. El chico es tan honesto como denso. Yo simplemente lo convencí de tomar una pequeña desviación y traerte aquí primero.-"**

-¿Qué quieres hablar con mi hijo, loquito? Pregunto Poseidón.

Hades se encogió de hombros.

" **-Padre- dijo Nico- Prometiste que Percy no sería lastimado. Dijiste que si te lo traía me contarías acerca de mi pasado- acerca de mi madre.-**

 **La Reina Perséfone suspiró dramáticamente.**

 **-¿Podríamos, por favor, no hablar de ésa mujer en mi presencia?-"**

-Encima de secuestrador insensible, Hades ignoro a la loca del cereal y siguió leyendo.

" **-Lo siento, paloma mía.- dijo Hades- Tenía que prometerle algo al chico.-"**

-¿Paloma mía? Sus hermanos empezaron a reír.

-Tú de qué te ríes sirenita, Poseidón dejo de reír.

-Y tú rayito, Zeus paro de reír y Hera se sonrojo, ¿Cómo sabía Hades como llamaban sus hermanos a sus mujeres?

" **La vieja mujer interrumpió**

 **-Te lo advertí, hija. Éste sinvergüenza de Hades no es bueno. Podías haberte casado con el dios de los doctores o el dios de los abogados, pero noooooo. Tenías que comerte ésa granada.-**

 **-Madre...-**

 **-¡Y quedarte atascada en el Inframundo!-**

 **-Madre, por favor...-**

 **-Y aquí es Agosto, ¿y volviste a casa como se supone que harías? ¿Alguna vez piensas en tu pobre y solitaria madre?-**

 **-¡DEMÉTER!-gritó Hades- Suficiente. Eres una invitada en mi casa.-**

 **-¿Oh, esto es una casa?- dijo- ¿Le llamas casa a este basurero? Hacer que mi hija viva en esta oscura y húmeda...-"**

-Y encima no comen cereales, gruño la diosa.

-Yo te voy a decir donde puedes meterte los cereales, dijo por lo bajo Hades.

" **-Ya te lo dije. -dijo Hades, rechinando los dientes- Hay una guerra en el mundo de arriba. Tú y Perséfone están mejor aquí conmigo.-"**

-Yo pienso en su seguridad y solo recibo desprecio, dijo Hades.

-No a verla secuestrado, gruño Deméter.

-¿Cuándo te vas a olvidar? Pregunto cansado.

-Nunca.

" **-Disculpen- interrumpí- Pero si vas a matarme, ¿Podríamos proseguir?-**

 **Los tres dioses me miraron.**

 **-Bueno, éste tiene actitud.- observó Deméter.**

 **-Así es.- coincidió Hades- Me encantará matarlo.-**

 **-¡Padre!- dijo Nico -¡Lo prometiste!-**

 **-Esposo, ya hablamos de esto. - le regañó Perséfone- No puedes ir por ahí incinerando a todos los héroes. Además, éste es valiente. Eso me gusta.-"**

-Tengo que darle las gracias a Perséfone, dijo Poseidón.

" **Hades puso los ojos en blanco. -También te agradaba el tipo ése, Orfeo. Mira lo bien que salió. Déjame matarlo, solo un poco.-"**

Poseidón se levanto.

-Hermano no lo voy a matar, sonrió con miedo.

-Voy al baño, y desapareció.

-De tal palo tal astilla, dijo Atenea.

Poseidón apareció y se sentó en su trono.

" **-¡Padre, lo prometiste!- dijo Nico -Dijiste que solo querías habar con él. Dijiste que si lo traía me explicarías.-**

 **Hades alisó los dobleces de su túnica.**

 **-Y así lo haré. Tu madre... ¿Qué puedo decirte?"**

-Era una mujer, le ayudó Leo

" **Era una mujer maravillosa.- miró incómodo a Perséfone -Lo siento, querida, quiero decir, para ser mortal, por supuesto. Su nombre era María Di Ángelo. Era de Venecia, pero su padre era diplomático en Washington, D.C. Ahí fue donde la conocí. Cuando tú y tu hermana eran jóvenes, era una mala época para ser hijo de Hades. La Segunda Guerra Mundial se expandía. Unos pocos de mis, oh, otros hijos dirigían el lado perdedor. Pensé que era mejor ponerlos a ustedes dos fuera de peligro.-**

 **-¿Por eso nos escondiste en el Casino Lotus?-**

 **Hades se encogió de hombros.**

 **-No envejecían. No se daban cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba. Esperé por el momento adecuado para sacarlos.-"**

-Al final Hades va ser un buen padre y todo, dijo Poseidón.

-Pues claro, sonrió Hades.

" **-¿Pero qué le pasó a nuestra madre? ¿Por qué no la recuerdo?-**

 **-No importa.- Hades le cortó**

 **-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que importa! Y tenías otros hijos... ¿Por que fuimos los únicos que enviaste lejos? ¿Y quién era el abogado que nos recogió?-**

 **Hades rechinó los dientes.**

 **-Harías bien en escuchar más y hablar menos, chico. Y el abogado...-**

 **Hades tronó los dedos. Arriba de su trono, la furia Alecto empezó a cambiar hasta ser un hombre de mediana edad en un traje a rayas con portafolios. Ella-él- lucía extraña (o) inclinada (o) sobre el hombro de Hades."**

-Abogada, maestra de matemáticas… ¿Esa furia cuantas carreras tiene? Pregunto Leo.

" **-¡Tú!- dijo Nico**

 **La Furia graznó.**

 **-¡Hago muy bien de abogados y maestros!-"**

-De maestra no, dijo Percy.

" **Nico estaba temblando.**

 **-¿Pero por que nos liberaste del casino?-**

 **-Sabes por qué- dijo Hades- A éste idiota hijo de Poseidón no puedo permitirle ser el niño de la profecía.-"**

-Yo no soy idiota, dijo Percy.

-Sigue pensando eso Percy sigue pensándolo, Thalía le puso la mano en la espalda.

" **Arranqué un rubí de la planta más cercana y se lo lancé a Hades. Se hundió inofensivamente en su túnica. -¡Deberías estar ayudando al Olimpo!- dije -Todos los demás dioses están combatiendo a Tifón, y tú solo estás sentado aquí...-"**

-Chico, estas sentenciándote, dijo Apolo.

-¿A quién se le ocurre lanzarle una piedra preciosa a el dios de estas? Pregunto Hermes.

-A sesos de alga, contesto Annabeth.

" **-Esperando que las cosas pasen- terminó Hades. -Sí, es correcto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el Olimpo me ayudó, mestizo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que uno de mis hijos fue recibido como héroe? ¡Bah! ¿Por qué debería correr a ayudarles? Me quedaré aquí con mis fuerzas intactas.-**

 **-¿Y cuando Cronos venga por ti?-**

 **-Deja que lo intente. Estará debilitado. Y aquí mi hijo, Nico...- Hades lo miró con hastío. - Bueno, no es gran cosa ahora. Estoy de acuerdo. Hubiera sido mejor que Bianca estuviera viva. Pero dale cuatro años más de entrenamiento. Podemos aguantar tanto, seguro. Nico cumplirá 16, como dice la profecía, y entonces él tomará la decisión que salvará al mundo. Y yo seré el Rey de los dioses.-"**

Zeus y Poseidón lo miraron mal.

-Ni que tú fueras un gran gobernante, dijo Hades a Zeus.

-¿Y mi hijo? Pregunto enfadado Poseidón.

-Seguro que no le hago nada.

" **-Estás loco.- dije- Cronos te aplastará, justo después de que termine de pulverizar el Olimpo.-**

 **Hades extendió las manos.**

 **-Bueno, tendrás oportunidad de averiguarlo, mestizo, porque estarás esperando esta guerra en mis calabozos.-"**

-¿Ves? No lo iba a matar y no te enfades porque estoy protegiéndolo enviándolo ahí, dijo Hades.

-Bueno, dijo Poseidón en tono de advertencia.

" **-¡No!- dijo Nico- Padre, ése no fue nuestro acuerdo. ¡Y no me has contado todo!-**

 **-Te conté lo que necesitas saber. -dijo Hades- En cuanto a nuestro acuerdo, hablé con Jackson, no lo lastimé. Tienes tu información. Si querías un mejor arreglo, debiste hacerme jurar por el Estigio. ¡Ahora, a tu habitación!- Hades sacudió la mano y Nico desapareció."**

-Percy de verdad que lo siento yo no sabía que…

-Da igual, ya lo leímos en el libro, el semidiós intento no mostrar la furia que sentía en parte lo estaba consiguiendo porque cierta rubia le había cogido la mano.

" **-Ese chico necesita comer más. -gruño Deméter- Está muy flaco. Necesita más cereal.-**

 **Perséfone puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **-Madre, suficiente con el cereal. Mi señor Hades, ¿Estás seguro que no podemos dejar ir a éste pequeño héroe? Es terriblemente valiente.-**

 **-No, querida. Le perdoné la vida. Es suficiente.-"**

-Deberías hacer caso a tu esposa que es mas lista, gruño Poseidón.

Hades no se atrevió a decir algo por miedo a su hermano pequeño.

" **Estaba seguro que ella iba a defenderme. La valerosa y hermosa Perséfone iba a sacarme de esto.**

 **Se encogió con indiferencia.**

 **-Bien. ¿Qué hay para desayunar? Me muero de hambre.-"**

-Y ahí se fue lo valeroso, dijo Leo.

-Bueno no creo que te falte comida conociéndola va a darme la lata, dijo Hades.

" **-Cereal- dijo Deméter."**

-Obsesión, susurro Hades.

" **-¡Madre!- Las dos mujeres desaparecieron en un remolino de flores y trigo.**

 **-No te sientas mal, Percy Jackson. Mis fantasmas me mantienen bien informado de los planes de Cronos. Te puedo asegurar que no tienes oportunidad de detenerlo a tiempo. Para mañana, será muy tarde para tu precioso Monte Olimpo. La trampa será tendida.-**

 **-¿Que trampa? -exigí saber -¡Si lo sabes, haz algo! ¡Al menos déjame decirle a los otros dioses!-**

 **Hades sonrió.**

 **-Tienes espíritu. Te daré crédito por eso. Diviértete en mi calabozo. Te echaremos un vistazo en...oh, cincuenta o sesenta años.-"**

-Fin del capítulo, hora de que otro lea, anunció Hades.

-Percy como acabas los capítulos me has dejado con la intriga, gruño Thalía.

-Yo no escribí el libro.

-Pero son tus pensamientos.

-¿Quién lee? Pregunto Hades ansioso de dejar el libro.

Una luz invadió la sala dejando a un joven.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

 _-¿Quién lee? Pregunto Hades ansioso de dejar el libro._

 _Una luz invadió la sala dejando a un joven._

-Preséntate y di tu padre divino, rémelo Poseidón a Zeus.

Zeus miraba mal a su hermano.

-Hermano lo que pasa es que eres muy repetitivo, se encogió de hombros Poseidón-

-Yo soy Chris Rodríguez, hijo de Hermes.

-Tú eres el novio de mi hija, gruño Ares.

Le contaron todo lo sucedido pero no pudieron detener amenazas por parte de Ares.

-Yo quiero leer, dijo Deméter.

Hades le dio el libro a su hermana/suegra.

" **Tomo el peor de los baños"**

-Genial el plan sigue en pie, dijo Annabeth con falso tono de ilusión.

-Sigo sin saber cuál es el plan, comentó Leo.

-Ya lo contaran en el libro, dijo Percy.

" **Mi espada reapareció en mi bolsillo."**

-¡Qué oportuna! Ironizo Leo.

-Tampoco es que con la espada pudiera derrotar a Hades, dijo Annabeth.

-Pero podría haberme intentando defender, comentó Percy.

" **Si, justo a tiempo. Ahora podía atacar las paredes todo lo que quisiera."**

-No hay nada como una pared para atacar, suspiraron los Stoll.

-¿Siempre tenéis que decir una estupidez? Pregunto Katie.

-Sí.

" **Mi celda no tenia barrotes, ni ventanas, ni siquiera una puerta."**

-Vaya y yo que pensaba regalarte una lima dentro de una tarta, dijo Leo.

-La intención es lo que cuenta, dijo Percy.

" **El guardia esqueleto me llevó a través de la pared, y se volvió solida detrás de mí. No estaba seguro si el cuarto era hermético. Probablemente. El calabozo de Hades estaba pensado para gente muerta, y ellos no respiran."**

Poseidón miro a Hades.

-Tranquilo hermano seguro que le doy el aire, sonrió Hades aunque por dentro estaba rezando que le diera el aire.

" **Así que olvídate de cincuenta o sesenta años, iba a estar muerto en cincuenta o sesenta minutos."**

-Percy tu positividad nos mata, dijeron los Stoll.

-¿Esto es positividad? Pregunto Chris.

-En Percy si, contestó Thalía.

" **Mientras tanto, si Hades no mentía, alguna gran trampa se desplegaría en New York para final del día, y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer."**

-Yo no soy un dios que dice mentiras, engaños sí pero mentiras no, comentó Hades.

" **Me senté en el frio suelo, sintiéndome miserable. No recuerdo haberme dormido. Para entonces serían como las 7 de la mañana, tiempo mortal, y ya había pasado por mucho."**

-Genial un sueño semidiós, ironizó Percy.

-Con lo que nos gusta a todos, le acompaño Annabeth.

" **Soñé que estaba en el porche de la casa de playa de Rachel en St. Thomas."**

-Percy soy yo o ¿no dejas de soñar conmigo? Pregunto Rachel.

-No controlo mis rueños RED, sonrió Percy.

Rachel se fijo en que la mano de Annabeth estaba encima de la de Percy y ella sonrió, hacían una linda pareja aunque no quieran darse cuenta de los sentimientos del otro.

" **El sol salía sobre el Caribe. Docenas de islas selváticas se extendían por el mar, y barcos blancos cruzaban por el agua. El olor del aire salado me hizo preguntarme si vería el océano otra vez."**

-Lo verás, Annabeth le sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no hay nadie quien te aguante varias horas seguidas, en un minuto veremos cómo Hades te suplica que te vayas, rió Annabeth.

" **Los padres de Rachel se sentaban a la mesa del patio mientras un chef personal les preparaba omeletts."**

-¿Ome qué? Pregunto Leo.

-Es una tortilla francesa, contesto Annabeth.

Todos miraron a Percy.

-Como Rachel siempre me lo decía así pues así se quedo, explico Percy.

" **El señor Dare vestía un traje de lino blanco.** **Leía el Wall Street Journal.** **La dama al otro lado de la mesa era probablemente la Sra. Dare, aunque lo único que podía ver de ella eran uñas color rosa intenso y la portada del Viajero Conde Nast. Por que leía sobre vacaciones cuando estaba de vacaciones, no estoy seguro."**

-Los ricos son raros, dijo Leo.

-Solo quieren viajar aunque estén en un viaje, dijo Thalía.

-Todo lo que dicen es verdad, confirmo Rachel.

" **Rachel estaba de píe junto a la barandilla del porche y suspiraba. Vestía una bermuda y su playera de Van Gogh. (Si, Rachel estaba tratando de enseñarme sobre arte, pero no se impresionen demasiado. Solo recordaba el nombre del tipo porque se cortó una oreja)."**

-Rachel mal, le reprendió Thalía.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tiene la cabeza tan llena de algas que no le cabe más nada, sonrió Thalía.

-¿Pero el que se corto la oreja no era el del bigote para arriba? Pregunto Leo.

-Dalí, dijo Annabeth.

-Annabeth no hace falta que me insultes, dijo Leo.

-Es el nombre del pintor, suspiró Rachel.

-Pues ese Dalí era quien se cortó la oreja.

-Sí Leo lo que tu digas, Piper habló.

" **Me pregunté si estaría pensando en mí,"**

-Alerta de ego, cantó Thalía.

-Cara de pino ¿Por qué no te callas?

-Yo me callare cuando tú dejes de tener la cabeza llena de algas, sonrió Thalía.

-Ósea nunca, comentó Poseidón.

-¡Papá!

-Hijo es la verdad.

-Es igualito al padre, sonrió Atenea.

-Ya decía yo que estaba muy tranquilita, se quejó Poseidón.

" **y cuanto apestaba que no pudiera estar con ellos de vacaciones. Sabía que eso era lo que yo estaba pensando."**

-Pero ¿Tú piensas? Pregunto Thalía.

-¿Y tú cara de pino?

-Thalía, Percy si piensa que tiene planes temerarios, y Percy, Thalía si piensa que por algo dice todos los comentarios sobre ti, terció Annabeth.

-¿Gracias? Preguntaron los dos.

" **Entonces la escena cambió. Estaba en St. Louis, parado en el centro, debajo del Arco. Había estado ahí antes. De hecho, casi caigo hacia mi muerte ahí antes."**

-Exagerado, dijo Thalía.

-Esta vez no es exagerado, se tiro desde lo alto del arco, dijo Annabeth.

Poseidón se trago una pastilla.

" **Sobre la ciudad un trueno retumbó- un muro de negro absoluto con relámpagos resplandeciendo a través del cielo. A unas cuantas cuadras, enjambres de vehículos de emergencia se reunían con sus luces encendidas. Una columna de polvo se elevó de un montón de escombros, que me di cuenta era un rascacielos colapsado."**

-La batalla contra Tifón, dijo Atenea seria.

-Todavía no lo hemos parado, Zeus frunció el seño.

" **Cerca, una reportera gritaba en su micrófono: "Los oficiales describen esto como una falla estructural, Dan, aunque nadie parece saber si está relacionado con las condiciones de la tormenta."**

 **El viento agitaba su cabello. La temperatura descendía rápidamente, como diez grados desde que estaba parado ahí."**

-¿Y en los sueños no te ven? Pregunto Rachel.

-Ver no, contesto Annabeth.

-No entiendo, dijo Rachel.

-Ni tú ni nadie, comentó Connor.

-Ver no nos pueden ver pero si es una fuerza muy poderosa nos pueden sentir, explicó la rubia.

 **"Afortunadamente, el edificio había sido abandonado para demolición." Dijo ella, "pero la policía ha evacuado todos los edificios cercanos por miedo a que el colapso pueda detonar..."**

 **Ella titubeó cuando un poderoso gemido tronó en el aire. Una ráfaga de relámpagos golpeó el centro de la oscuridad. La ciudad entera se sacudió. El aire brilló y cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizó."**

-Todos se arrodillan ante mi poder, dijo orgulloso Zeus.

-Nada como unos mortales asustados por unos rayitos y unos truenos para que un dios este orgulloso, dijo Poseidón.

-Eh eh tío P que los graciosos somos nosotros, dijeron Apolo y Hermes.

" **El impacto fue tan poderoso que solo pudo ser una cosa: el rayo maestro de Zeus. Debió vaporizar su objetivo, pero la nube negra solo se tambaleó hacia atrás. Un puño humeante apareció de entre las nubes. Aplastó otra torre, que colapsó como si fueran bloques de juguete."**

-¡Ese es mi padre! Leo se levanto.

-Hijo, dijo Hefesto.

-Dime padre.

-Haznos un favor a todos y siéntate.

-Nadie me entiende, se lamento Leo.

-Nosotros sí, dijeron Apolo, Hermes y los Stoll.

-Solo los tontos entienden a los tontos, comentó Artemisa.

-Entonces barba percebe e hijo también los entienden, sonrió Atenea.

" **La reportera gritó. La gente corría en las calles. Luces de emergencia parpadeaban. Vi una raya plateada en el cielo- un carro jalado por renos, pero no era Santa Claus conduciendo. Era Artemisa, surcando la tormenta, disparando haces de luz de luna hacia la oscuridad."**

-¡Artemisa sale antes que yo! Se quejo Hermes.

-Te aguantas, dijo esta.

" **Un furioso cometa dorado cruzó por su camino...quizás su hermano Apolo."**

-Solo hay un dios tan brillante, sonrió Apolo.

-Y tan vanidoso, añadió Artemisa.

-Hermanita a veces pienso que no me quieres, dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Muy bien Apolo has descubierto como pensar, aplaudió Artemisa.

" **Una cosa estaba clara: Tifón había llegado hasta el río Mississippi. Había cruzado medió país, dejando destrucción en su despertar, y los dioses apenas si podían retrasarlo.**

 **La montaña de oscuridad asomó sobre mí. Un pie del tamaño del estadio de los Yankees estaba a punto de aplastarme cuando una voz silbó, ¡Percy! Me lancé a ciegas. Antes de esta completamente despierto tenía a Nico sometido sobre el piso de la celda con el filo de mi espada en su garganta."**

-Ya sabes Nico no despertar a Percy dormido, comentó Will.

-O si lo quieres despertar haz como Annabeth, dijo Thalía.

-¿Qué hace Annabeth?

-Le pega un grito mientras tira de su colchón, dijo entre risas Thalía.

-No me gusta cuando hace eso porque tengo un chichón durante el día, dijo Percy frotándose la cabeza.

" **-Quiero...rescatarte...- dijo estranguladamente."**

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga si me estas poniendo tu espada en mi cuello? Pregunto el hijo de Hades.

-Mi hijo es más fuerte, rió Poseidón y Hades bufó.

" **La ira me despertó a toda prisa.**

 **-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti?-**

 **-¿No...tienes...opción?- masculló."**

-En eso tengo que darle la razón, dijo Thalía.

" **Esperaba que no hubiera dicho algo lógico como eso. Lo solté."**

-Voy a perder todos los dracmas, se quejo Thalía mientras le daba a Annabeth otros 10 dracmas.

-¿Qué apostatéis? Pregunto Percy.

-Que no sacarías esa conclusión, contestó Thalía.

-Thalía tienes que aprender a confiar en Percy, sonrió Annabeth.

-Annabeth confía en mí y tú no cara de pino, dijo abrazando a la rubia y ganándose un forcejeo por parte de ella para que la soltara.

" **Nico se enroscó e hizo sonidos de arcadas mientras su garganta se recuperaba.**

 **Finalmente se puso de pie, vigilando mi espada cuidadosamente. Su espada estaba envainada. Supuse que si hubiera querido matarme lo habría hecho mientras dormía. Aun así, no confiaba en él."**

-Percy precavido vale por medio, dijo Thalía.

" **-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo**

 **-¿Qué?- pregunté -¿Tu papá quiere hablar conmigo de nuevo?-**

 **Hizo una mueca de dolor.- Percy, te juro por el Estigio, no sabía lo que estaba planeando.-**

 **-¡Sabes cómo es tu padre!-**

 **-Me engaño. Me prometió...-Nico levanto sus manos- Mira...justo ahora, tenemos que irnos. Puse a los guardias a dormir, pero no durará.-**

 **Quería estrangularlo de nuevo. Desafortunadamente, él tenía razón. No teníamos tiempo para discutir, y yo no podría escapar por mí mismo. Nico apuntó a la pared. Una sección completa desapareció, revelando un corredor."**

-Mi hijo es también poderoso, dijo Hades.

-Pero el mío más, porque somos iguales, sonrió Poseidón.

-En que son iguales estoy de acuerdo, dijo Atenea.

-Vaya Nea, al final no eres tan mala, dijo Poseidón.

-No me has dejado terminar, iguales de tontos, sonrió Atenea.

-Retiro lo anterior.

" **-Vamos.- Nico pasó por delante.**

 **Deseé tener la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth,"**

-Tú y todos, todas las bromas que podríamos gastar, suspiraron los Stoll.

-¿Tienes una gorra de invisibilidad? Pregunto Leo.

-Sí, la tengo, pero es mía y se la presto a quien yo quiera, miro a los Stoll y a Leo.

-Solo se la ha prestado a Percy, dijo Grover.

" **pero como resultaron las cosas, no la hubiera necesitado. Cada vez que nos acercábamos a un guardia esqueleto, Nico solo apuntaba a él y sus ojos brillantes se oscurecían. Desafortunadamente, entre más lo hacía, más cansado se veía Nico. Caminamos a través de un laberinto de corredores llenos de guardias. Para cuando alcanzamos una cocina atendida por cocineros esqueleto y sirvientes, yo iba prácticamente cargando a Nico. Había logrado poner a dormir a todos los muertos pero casi se desmayaba él también, Lo arrastré fuera del acceso de sirvientes hacia los campos de Asfódelos."**

-Tú hijo le debe la libertad a mi hijo, sonrió Hades.

-Ya, pero tú hijo le debe la vida al mío, apuntó Poseidón.

-Y el tío P va ganando por paliza, dijo Hermes.

-Se aceptan apuestas, dijo Apolo.

" **Casi sentí alivio hasta que oí el sonido de platillos de bronce repicando en el castillo.**

 **-Alarmas.- dijo Nico somnoliento.**

 **-¿Qué hacemos?-**

 **El se quejó y luego hizo muecas como si tratara de recordar. -¿Que tal...correr?-**

 **Correr con un adormilado hijo de Hades era como hacer una carrera de tres piernas con un muñeco de trapo tamaño natural. Lo arrastré, sujetando mi espada enfrente de mí. Los espíritus de los muertos hacían camino como si el bronce celestial fuera un fuego ardiente.**

 **El sonido de los platillos fluía a través de los campos. Al frente estaban los muros de Erebos, pero entre mas caminábamos, mas lejos parecían estar. Estaba a punto de colapsar exhausto cuando escuché un familiar ¡WOOOOOF!"**

-Mi perra es más oportuna que mi espada, sonrió Percy.

-Yo quiero un perro así, se quejó Leo.

-No lo vas a tener, dijo Piper.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sabes cuidar de ti mismo menos sabrás cuidar de un perro.

" **La señorita O´Leary apareció de la nada enfrente y corrió en círculos, lista para jugar.**

 **-Buena chica.- dije- ¿Puedes darnos un aventón al río Estigio?-**

 **La palabra estigio la hizo emocionarse. Saltó unas cuantas veces, persiguió su cola solo para demostrar quién mandaba, y luego se calmó lo suficiente como para poner a Nico en su lomo. Me monté en ella, y echó a correr hacia las puertas. Saltó sobre la línea EZ- MUERTOS, haciendo que los guardias se dispersaran y causando el fragor de más alarmas. Cerbero ladró, pero sonaba mas emocionado que enojado, como: "¿Puedo jugar también?"**

-Lo que quiere es una amiga para jugar, dijo Annabeth.

Percy puso su mano sobre el hombro de Annabeth para calmarla.

" **Por suerte no nos siguió, y la señorita O´Leary continuó corriendo."**

-Claro que no los siguió está amarrado con una cadena sesos de alga, dijo Annabeth.

-Soy tonto, no la vi, sonrió él.

-Por fin lo admites, comentó Thalía.

" **No se detuvo hasta que estuvimos lejos río arriba y los fuegos de Erebos desaparecieron en la distancia. Nico se deslizó del lomo de la Señorita O'Leary y se desplomó sobre un montón de arena negra.**

 **Tomé una porción de Ambrosía- parte de la comida divina de emergencia que siempre llevaba conmigo. Estaba un poco golpeada, pero Nico la comió.**

 **-Uh- murmuró- mejor.-**

 **-Tus poderes te agotan demasiado.- mencioné"**

-Los míos si los uso para crear una tormenta muy potente con rayos y truenos también, dijo Thalía.

-A mi me agotan igual que a mi hermana, comentó Jason.

-Yo cuando controlo un montón de agua al mismo tiempo o quiero hacer un gran terremoto, dijo el hijo de Poseidón.

" **Él asintió somnoliento.**

 **-Con un gran poder...vienen grandes ganas de tomar una siesta."**

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, dijo Thalía.

-Y yo, comentó Jason.

-Y yo, sonrió Percy.

" **Despiértame más tarde.-**

 **\- Eh, chico zombi.- Lo sostuve antes de que se desplomara otra vez. -Llegamos al río. Necesito que me digas qué hacer.-"**

-Es raro, comentó Grover.

-¿El qué? Pregunto Percy.

-Que tú le preguntes a otro que no sea Annabeth que tienes que hacer, respondió Grover.

" **Le di lo último de Ambrosía, lo que era un poco peligroso. Esa cosa podía curar a los semidioses, pero también podía quemarnos en cenizas si comíamos demasiada."**

-Menos mal que todavía no ha pasado, suspiró Apolo.

Miro a los semidioses.

-¿Verdad?

Los semidioses empezaron a reír nerviosos.

-Digamos que ya sabemos cómo es que te incineren, comentó Percy.

" **Por suerte, pareció funcionar. Nico sacudió la cabeza unas cuantas veces y se sostuvo de pie.**

 **-Mi padre vendrá pronto- dijo- Debemos apresurarnos.-"**

-Mas te vale que tardes lo suficiente, amenazó Poseidón.

-Me gustabas más cuando te hartabas a pastillas y no amenazabas, gruño Hades.

-Hermano, a mi me gustan las mujeres.

" **El río Estigio corría arrastrando extraños objetos- juguetes rotos, diplomas de colegio rasgados, ramilletes de bienvenida marchitos. Todos los sueños que la gente había tirado al pasar de la vida a la muerte."**

-Que negro, no lo veo justo, dijo Will.

-Chico la muerte no es justa, ¿tú crees que una niña muera por un disparo a los 7 años y su acecino muera a los 64 años es justo? Pregunto Hades

" **Mirando la negra agua podía pensar en unos tres millones** **de lugares donde prefería nadar.**

 **-¿Así que...solo salto?-"**

-Hay que prepararse primero sesos de alga, dijo Annabeth.

-Solo tú eres tan tonto para decir eso, dijo Thalía.

-No nos hemos… intentaron decir Leo, los Stoll, Hermes, Apolo y Chris (que no estaba en el resto de la lectura por eso no se había enterado)

-Para los que no se han enterado el plan de Nico consiste en que Percy se bañe en el río para conseguir ser invulnerable, explico Annabeth.

" **-Tienes que prepararte primero,- dijo Nico- o el río te destruirá. Quemará tu cuerpo y tu alma.-**

 **-Suena divertido.- murmuré."**

-Bendito sarcasmo, dijeron los Stoll.

-Eso ya lo habéis dicho, gruño Katie.

-Uy que amargada estas.

" **-Esto no es broma.- advirtió Nico- Solo hay una manera de permanecer anclado a tu vida mortal. Tienes que...-**

 **Miró detrás de mí y sus ojos se desorbitaron. Me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con un guerrero griego."**

-¡Guerrero griego! Dijeron los Stoll y Leo haciendo la postura de la gruña.

-Es tonto el que dice tonterías, dijo Annabeth.

" **Por un segundo pensé que era Ares, porque éste tipo lucía exactamente como el dios de la guerra- alto y corpulento, con un rostro cruelmente cicatrizado y cabello negro muy corto. Vestía una túnica blanca y armadura de bronce. Sostenía un casco de guerra con penacho bajo su brazo. Pero sus ojos eran humanos- verde claro como un mar bajo- y una flecha ensangrentada estaba enterrada en su pantorrilla izquierda, justo arriba del tobillo."**

-Apuesto que no lo sabe, apostaron Leo y los Stoll.

-Yo no apuesto más, dijo Thalía.

-Yo también apuesto que no sabe, dijo Nico.

-¿Quién apuesta que no sabe? Preguntó Apolo.

Todos levantaron la mano menos Annabeth, Thalía que no iba a apostar y Quirón que tampoco apostaba.

-¿Tú también papa?

-Lo siento hijo, pero no eres muy espabilado.

-Yo apuesto que sí lo sabe, sonrió Annabeth.

-Y después preguntáis porque es mi favorita, dijo Percy.

-Y por otras cosas, susurro a los demás Thalía.

" **Era malo con los nombres griegos, pero incluso yo conocía al más grande guerrero de todos los tiempos, que había muerto por una herida en el talón.**

 **-Aquiles. –dije"**

-¡Toma! A pagar a Annabeth, sonrió Percy.

Todos hicieron una fila pagándole a la rubia.

-Si sigo así voy a volverme rica, rió Annabeth.

" **El fantasma asintió -Le advertí al otro que no siguiera mi camino. Ahora te advierto a ti.-**

 **-¿Luke? ¿Hablaste con Luke?-**

 **-No hagas esto. -me dijo- Te volverá poderoso. Pero también te volverá débil. Tus proezas en combate irán más allá que las de cualquier mortal, pero tus debilidades, tus defectos se incrementarán también.-"**

-Entonces Percy si se baña será más tonto aunque no lo veo posible, rió Thalía.

-Su defecto fatídico, murmuro Annabeth.

" **-¿Quieres decir que tendré un talón malo?- dije - ¿No podría solo, digamos, usar algo además de sandalias? No te ofendas.-"**

-Percy su talón es solo su debilidad física, suspiró Annabeth.

-Yo pienso lo mismo que Percy, dijo Leo.

-Y nosotros, levantaron la mano los Stoll.

-Los tontos se comprenden entre sí, dijo Thalía.

" **Aquiles miró abajo, a su pie ensangrentado.**

 **-El talón es solo mi debilidad física, semidiós. Mi madre, Thetis, me sujetaba de ahí cuando me sumergió en el Estigio. Lo que realmente me mató fue mi propia arrogancia. ¡Cuidado! ¡Regresa!-"**

-Lo que dice Aquiles es verdad su arrogancia fue quien lo mato, era un gran héroe pero su arrogancia también era grande, suspiro Quirón.

-¿Tú lo conociste? Pregunto Will.

-Yo lo conocí, es mas yo fui quien lo entreno, dijo Quirón orgulloso.

-Quirón ha entrenado a todos los mejores héroes, explico Annabeth.

-Incluidos Thalía Grace, Nico Di Ángelo, Annabeth Chase y Percy Jackson, Quirón añadió y los semidioses nombrados se levantaron y le abrazaron.

" **Lo decía en serio. Podía oír el arrepentimiento y la amargura en su voz. Honestamente trataba de salvarme de un terrible destino. Pero de nuevo, Luke había estado aquí, y el no había vuelto atrás.**

 **Por eso Luke había podido contener al espíritu de Cronos sin que su cuerpo se desintegrara. Así fue como se preparó, y por qué parecía imposible de matar. Se había bañado en el Río Estigio y tomado los poderes del más grande héroe mortal, Aquiles. Él era invencible."**

-Menos por su talón, dijo Leo.

-Debería haber usado unas zapatillas, aconsejaron los Stoll.

-Chicos las zapatillas no… Annabeth paró de hablar cuando vio la cara de confusión de los Stoll -sí debería a ver usado unas zapatillas, la rubia suspiró.

" **-Debo hacerlo, -dije -de otro modo no tendré oportunidad.-**

 **Aquiles bajó la cabeza.**

 **-Los dioses sean testigos de que lo intenté. Héroe, si debes hacer esto, concéntrate en tu punto mortal. Imagina un punto de tu cuerpo que permanecerá vulnerable. Este es el punto donde tu alma anclará tu cuerpo al mundo. Será tu gran debilidad, pero también tu única esperanza."**

-¿Por qué será su única esperanza? Preguntaron los semidioses.

-Porque será lo que lo ate a la vida si no lo hace se va, explico Annabeth.

-Dioses por favor que lo visualice, rezó Poseidón mientras tragaba una pastilla.

-Ya está otra vez con las pastillitas, dijo Apolo a Hermes.

-Déjalo si él es feliz, comentó Hermes.

" **Ningún hombre debe ser completamente invulnerable. Pierde de vista lo que te mantiene mortal, y el Río Estigio te convertirá en cenizas. Cesarás de existir.-"**

-He aprendido algo, dijo Annabeth.

-¿El qué? Pregunto Percy.

-Que todos los grandes héroes son unos dramáticos, dijo Annabeth.

-Ya estamos con lo de dramático, se quejo Percy.

-Sesos de alga Annabeth acaba de decir que todos los grandes héroes son unos dramáticos, repitió Thalía.

-Lo sé, cara de pino no estoy sordo.

-Pero sí que te faltan luces.

" **-¿No creo que vayas a decirme cual es el punto mortal de Luke?-"**

-No creo que te lo diga, dijo Quirón.

-Por intentarlo no pasa nada, Percy se encogió de hombros.

" **Frunció el ceño.**

 **-Prepárate, niño insensato. Ya sea que sobrevivas o no, habrás sellado tu destino.-"**

-¡Qué maleducado! ¡El respeto ante todo!- dijo Hermes

-Te agradecería que no dijeras más tonterías, le reprendió Artemisa.

-Déjala, la pobre esta amargada, le susurro Apolo.

De repente una flecha se clavó a unos milímetros de la cara de Apolo.

-Te he oído.

" **Con ése feliz pensamiento, se desvaneció.**

 **-Percy- dijo Nico- Quizás él tiene razón.-**

 **-Esta fue tu idea.-**

 **-Lo sé, pero ahora que estamos aquí...-**

 **-Solo espera en la orilla. Si algo me pasa...Bueno, tal vez Hades cumpla su deseo, y tú serás el niño de la profecía después de todo.-**

 **No se veía contento con eso, pero no me importó."**

-Eso te pasa por decírselo, dijo Annabeth.

-Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza nadie se la quita, comentó Thalía.

-Ustedes son igual de cabezotas, gruño Percy.

-No hemos dicho lo contrario sesos de alga, Annabeth habló.

" **Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, me concentré en un pequeño punto de mi espalda- un diminuto punto justamente opuesto a mi ombligo. Estaba bien defendido cuando usaba mi armadura. Sería difícil de tocar por accidente, y pocos enemigos apuntarían ahí a propósito."**

-Un lugar bien estratégico, comentó Atenea.

-Yo lo pondría en la axila, dijo Leo.

-Yo en la planta del pie, no creo que nadie me vaya a dar ahí, dijo Travis.

-Yo si, dijo Katie sonriendo.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo dulce para que se te vaya tú amargura? Pregunto Travis.

" **Ningún sitio era perfecto, pero este me parecía el adecuado, y mucho más digno que mi axila o algo así."**

-¡Yo soy digno! Dijo Leo.

-Leo cállate, Piper lo miró mal.

-Reina de la belleza ahora sé que me odias.

-Si con eso te callas pues sí.

" **Imaginé una cuerda, una banda elástica para salto bungee conectándome al mundo desde el punto en mi espalda. Y caminé hacia dentro del río."**

-Dramático, dijo Thalía.

-Espera, Annabeth ¿Crees que soy un gran héroe? Pregunto Percy.

-Percy captaste la indirecta dos horas después, aplaudo tu capacidad mental, dijo Thalía.

-Cara de pino no hablaba contigo.

-Pues habérselo dicho al oído.

-¡DEJAD DE PELEAR! Percy si te considero un gran héroe y Thalía ¿no puedes estar menos de un minuto sin insultarlo? Dijo Annabeth.

-No, lo he intentado pero es imposible.

" **Imagínate saltar a una fosa de ácido. Ahora multiplica ése dolor cincuenta veces. Aún no estás cerca de entender lo que sentí al nadar en el Estigio."**

-No quiero nadar en ese río, dijo Leo.

-¿Yo lo tengo que hacer? Pregunto con miedo Percy.

-¡Sí! Dijeron todos.

" **Planeaba caminar lenta y valerosamente como un héroe de verdad. Tan pronto como el agua tocó mis piernas mis músculos se volvieron de gelatina y caí con la cara por delante en la corriente."**

-Un gran héroe de verdad, dijeron con ironía Leo y los Stoll.

-Bueno Annabeth piensa lo contrario, dijo Percy inflando pecho.

" **Me sumergí completamente. Por primera vez en mi vida, no podía respirar bajo el agua."**

-No me gusta esa sensación, dijo Percy.

-Percy la gente normal no respira bajo el agua, dijo Nico.

-Lo sé, pobrecillos, suspiró Percy.

" **Finalmente entendí el pánico de la asfixia. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo ardía. Me estaba disolviendo en el agua. Veía rostros-Rachel, Grover, Tyson, mi mamá - pero se desvanecían tan pronto como aparecían."**

-Están apareciendo las personas que quiero más en mi vida, dijo Percy.

-Entiendo que Nico y yo no aparezcamos porque te hemos hecho de todo y apenas nos vemos pero no aparece Annabeth tu supuesta mejor amiga, gruño Thalía.

-Eh… yo…

A Rachel se le encendió un poco de esperanza, si esas personas eran las más importes para Percy y ella estaba y Annabeth no…

Annabeth se había separado un poco de Percy.

" **-Percy- dijo mi madre- Te doy mi bendición.-**

 **-¡Ten cuidado, hermano!- suplicó Tyson.**

 **-¡Enchiladas!- dijo Grover. No estaba seguro de donde salió eso, pero no parecía servir de mucha ayuda."**

-¿Por qué yo digo algo estúpido? Pregunto Grover.

-Porque siempre dices esa palabra, dijo Percy y Grover se sonrojo.

" **Estaba perdiendo la pelea. El dolor era demasiado. Mis manos y pies se derretían en el agua, mi alma era arrancada de mi cuerpo. No podía recordar quién era.**

 **El dolor de la guadaña de Cronos no había sido nada comparado con esto.**

 **"La cuerda", dijo una voz familiar. "¡Recuerda tu vida, tonto!"**

Todos se miraron.

-¿Quién es? Pregunto Poseidón.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto Percy.

-Porque si hace que sigas vivo juro por el río Estigio que le beso, dijo Poseidón.

" **De pronto hubo un jalón en mi espalda baja. La corriente me empujaba, pero no ya no estaba arrastrándome con ella. Imaginé la cuerda en mi espalda manteniéndome atado a la orilla."**

-Definitivamente le beso, dijo Poseidón tragándose una pastilla.

 **"Aguanta, sesos de alga." Era la voz de Annabeth, mucho más clara ahora. "No te me vas a ir tan fácil."**

A Rachel se le apagó la esperanza, Annabeth había aparecido y encima había sido la que había mantenido a Percy con vida, Annabeth era la más importante.

Poseidón se levantó y empezó a besar a la hija de Atenea, en la mejilla, cosa que molesto terriblemente a Percy que estuvo a punto de empujarlo pero una voz hizo que no lo hiciera.

-Poseidón deja de babosear a mi pobre hija, me la vas a traumatizar, dijo Atenea y Poseidón se sentó en su trono.

" **La cuerda se tensó. Ahora podía ver a Annabeth - descalza junto a mí en el embarcadero del lago. Me caí de mi canoa. Eso era todo. Me daba su mano para levantarme, y trataba de no reírse. Vestía su camisera naranja del campamento y unos vaqueros. Su cabello estaba metido en su gorra de los Yankees, lo que era extraño porque eso debería hacerla invisible."**

Se escucho un chillido de Afrodita y Silena siguió el grito y después Piper.

Todos la miraron.

-¿Qué? Soy hija de Afrodita después de todo.

Percy y Annabeth se miraban pero a pesar de lo recién declarado en el libro no se decían nada.

" **-Eres tan idiota algunas veces.- Sonrió- Vamos, toma mi mano.-**

 **Los recuerdos regresaron a mí- definidos y coloridos. Dejé de disolverme. Mi nombre era Percy Jackson. Alcancé y tomé la mano de Annabeth."**

Poseidón se iba a levantar otra vez pero la mirada asesina de su hijo lo hizo quedarse sentado.

Afrodita intentaba no decir nada sobre el amor que sentían los dos jóvenes porque las moiras se lo habían dicho pero le resultaba muy difícil.

-Ves que te quiere, le susurro Thalía a Annabeth.

" **De pronto emergí del río. Me derrumbé en la arena, y Nico se sobresaltó de la sorpresa.**

 **-¿Estás bien?- Balbuceó. -Tu piel, ¡Oh dioses! ¡Estás herido!-**

 **Mis brazos estaban enrojecidos. Sentía como si cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hubiera sido asado a fuego lento. Miré alrededor buscando a Annabeth, aunque sabía que no estaba aquí. Había sido tan real."**

-¿Querías que estuviera ahí? Pregunto Annabeth.

-Siempre, sonrió Percy.

" **-Estoy bien...creo.- El color de mi piel volvió a la normalidad. El dolor persistía. La señorita O´Leary vino y me olfateó con preocupación. Aparentemente yo olía realmente interesante.**

 **-¿Te sientes mas fuerte?- preguntó Nico.**

 **Antes de que pudiera decidir que sentía, una voz resonó: ¡Aquí!**

 **Un ejército de muertos marchaba hacia nosotros. Cien esqueletos de romanos legionarios marchaban al frente con escudos y lanzas. Tras ellos venía un número igual de casacas rojas británicos armados con bayonetas. En medio del grupo, el mismísimo Hades conducía un carro negro y dorado jalado por caballos de pesadilla, sus ojos y melenas resplandeciendo con fuego."**

-Hades… amenazó Poseidón.

-Te juro que no le hare nada, sonrió Hades.

-Te está mintiendo, sonrió Deméter.

-Suegra querida ¿Por qué no te callas? Pregunto Hades.

-Porque secuéstrate a mi hija.

" **-¡No escaparás de mi esta vez, Percy Jackson! -vociferó Hades- ¡Destrúyanlo!-**

 **-¡Padre, no!- gritó Nico, pero fue muy tarde. La vanguardia de zombis romanos bajó sus lanzas y avanzó.**

 **La señorita O´Leary gruñó y se preparo para atacar. Quizás fue eso lo que me alteró. No quería que lastimaran a mi perra. Además, estaba cansado de Hades portándose como un matón. Si iba a morir, al menos pelearía."**

-Sí mi hijo muere el tuyo también, dijo Poseidón mirando a su hermano.

Nico se escondió detrás de Thalía pero Poseidón no lo decía enserio nunca le haría daño.

" **Grité, y el Río Estigio explotó."**

-Eso es imposible, los ríos del inframundo no se controlan, dijo Poseidón.

-Pues lo acabo de hacer, comentó Percy.

-Y ya lo hizo antes con el río Leteo, dijo Thalía **(** el expediente del semidiós **)**

" **Una negra ola aplastó a los legionarios. Lanzas y escudos cayeron por doquier. Los zombis romanos empezaron a disolverse, salía humo de sus cascos de bronce. Las casacas rojas bajaron sus bayonetas, pero no los esperé. Me lancé a la carga."**

-Suicida, dijeron los Stoll.

-Oh mis dioses, dijo Poseidón tragándose otra pastilla.

-Presentes, dijeron Apolo y Hermes

" **Esa fue la cosa más estúpida que haya hecho. Cien mosquetes dispararon hacia mí, blanco fácil. Todos fallaron. Choqué contra la línea y comencé a acuchillar con Riptide.**

 **Las bayonetas pinchaban, las espadas cortaban. Armas recargadas y disparadas. Nada me tocaba. Me precipité entre las líneas, volviendo polvo a los casacas rojas, uno tras otro. Mi mente estaba en piloto automático: apuñala, evade, corta, desvía, rueda. Riptide ya no era una espada, era un arco de pura destrucción."**

-Joder, dijo Leo.

-El efecto de ser invulnerable, dijo Annabeth.

-Yo quiero, comentó Leo.

-¿Seguro? Preguntó Annabeth refiriéndose a lo que acababan de leer.

-No, mejor me quedo como estoy, al sexy Leo Valdez no le hace falta ser invulnerable.

" **Rompí las líneas enemigas y salté al carro negro. Hades levantó su báculo. Una descarga de energía negra se disparó hacia mí, pero la desvié con mi espada y caí sobre él. El dios y yo caímos del carro.**

 **Lo siguiente que supe fue que mi rodilla estaba plantada sobre el pecho de Hades."**

-¡Ese es mi hijo! Poseidón se levanto.

-Un semidiós me ha…

-Tumbado, ayudó Ares riendo.

-Cállate que a ti te venció pero sin ser invulnerable, se lo restregó Hades.

" **Sujetaba el cuello de su túnica real en un puño, y la punta de mi espada estaba justo sobre su cara.**

 **Silencio.**

 **El ejército no hizo nada para defender a su Amo. Miré hacia atrás y descubrí por qué. No quedaba nada de ellos sino armas en la arena y pilas de uniformes vacíos y humeantes.**

 **Los destruí a todos."**

-Alerta de ego, canto Nico.

-Él semidiós que tiene más ego es Leo, dijo Piper.

-¡Eh! Se quejo este.

" **Hades tragó saliva.**

 **-Ahora, Jackson, escúchame...-**

 **Él era inmortal. No había a manera de que pudiera matarlo, pero los dioses podía ser heridos. Lo sabía de primera mano,"**

Ares gruño.

" **y me imaginé que una espada en el rostro no se sentiría muy bien.**

 **-Solo porque soy una buena persona- gruñí- te dejaré ir. Pero primero, ¡Dime lo de esa trampa!-**

 **Hades se desvaneció en la nada, dejándome sujetando la túnica negra vacía."**

-Semidiós no se puede amenazar a un dios, dijo Hades con tono de amenaza.

-¿Qué dijiste? Pregunto Poseidón jugando con su tridente.

-Que tenga cuidado.

-Me parecía haber oído eso, sonrió el dios de los mares.

" **Maldije y me puse de pie, respirando pesadamente. Ahora que el peligro había pasado, me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Cada musculo de mi cuerpo dolía. Miré mi ropa.**

 **Estaba desgarrada en pedazos y llena de agujeros de bala, pero yo estaba bien. Ni un rasguño.**

 **La boca de Nico colgaba abierta. -Tú acabas...con una espada...tú...-**

 **-Supongo que lo del río funcionó.- dije**

 **-¡Ah, sí?- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Tú crees?-"**

-Percy se ha dado cuenta del sarcasmo, milagro, dijo Thalía.

-Thalía…

-Tengo que aprovechar que todavía no eres invulnerable, sonrió la cazadora.

" **La señorita O´Leary ladró feliz y sacudió la cola. Empezó a revisar alrededor, olfateando uniformes vacíos y cazando algunos huesos. Levanté la túnica de Hades. Podía ver los rostros atormentados incrustados en el tejido."**

-Otro que necita un cambio de look, dijo Afrodita.

Annabeth, Quirón y Hades se miraron con miedo.

" **Caminé hacia la orilla del río.**

 **-Sean libres.-**

 **Sumergí la túnica en el agua y observé cómo se alejaba, disolviéndose en la corriente."**

-Eres muy bueno, sonrió Hestia.

-Gracias, dijo el semidiós.

" **-Vuelve con tu padre.- Le dije a Nico. -Dile que me debe una por dejarlo ir. Descubre lo que va a pasar con el Monte Olimpo y convéncelo de ayudar.-**

 **Nico me miró.**

 **-No...No puedo. Me va a odiar ahora. Es decir...más todavía.-"**

-Yo no te odio, dijo Hades.

" **-Tienes que hacerlo.- le dije. -Tú también me lo debes.-**

 **Sus orejas se pusieron rojas.**

 **-Percy, te dije que lo sentía. Por favor...déjame ir contigo. Quiero pelear.-**

 **-Serás más útil aquí abajo.-**

 **-Quieres decir que ya no confías en mí.- dijo miserablemente.**

 **No le respondí. No sabía lo que quería decir. Estaba muy aturdido por lo que acababa de hacer en batalla como para pensar claramente."**

-Tú no piensas nunca claramente, dijo Thalía.

Leo empezó a reír.

-A ti se te aplica lo mismo.

-Percy odio tu mundo.

" **-Solo vuelve con tu padre.- dije, tratando de no sonar muy rudo. -Convéncelo. Tú eres la única persona que podría hacerlo escuchar.-**

 **-Ese es un pensamiento deprimente.- Nico suspiró. -Está bien, haré lo que pueda. Además, aún me está escondiendo algo acerca de mi mamá. Quizás pueda descubrir qué.-**

 **-Buena suerte. Ahora, la señorita O´Leary y yo tenemos que irnos.-**

 **-¿A dónde?- dijo Nico.**

 **Miré la entrada de la cueva y pensé en el largo ascenso de vuelta hasta el mundo de los vivos. -A empezar esta guerra. Es tiempo de encontrar a Luke.-"**

-Adivino, ya se acabo el capítulo, dijo Thalía.

-Si ya se acabo, confirmo Deméter.

-Thalía eres adivina, dijeron los Stoll y Leo.

-Sí, y adivino que como sigáis así les van a dar una hostia.

-Ahora lee…


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

 _-Ahora lee…_ Dionisio, anunció Poseidón.

-¿Yo?

-¿Hay otro Dionisio aquí? Pregunto Atenea.

-Yo no leo, estoy con mi revista.

-La tienes al revés, atacó Atenea.

-Dame el puñetero libro, gruño Dionisio.

" **Dos serpientes salvan mi vida"**

-Hermes creo que es este capítulo saldrás tú, dijo Atenea.

-¿Enserio? Dijo ilusionado.

-98% segura, dijo Atenea.

-¿Y el otro 2%? Pregunto el dios de los ladrones.

Annabeth y Atenea se miraron.

-Secreto, dijeron ambas.

" **Amo New York."**

-Pensé que amabas a Anna… Piper y Jason taparon la boca a Leo.

-Jackson no sabía que amabas a una ciudad, Clarisse salvo la situación.

-Sesos de alga y yo que pensaba que te gustaban las chicas, continuo Thalía.

Jason y Piper suspiraron, menos mal que Clarisse y Thalía habían salvado la situación y también habían pillado la indirecta como Atenea pero Annabeth pensaba que Percy iba a acabar con una chica llamada Anna en cambio Percy no se había enterado.

-Me parto con lo que decís, ironizó Percy

" **Puedes emerger del Inframundo en Central Park, llamar un taxi, recorrer calle abajo la quinta avenida con un perro del infierno gigante dando vueltas a tu alrededor y nadie te mira siquiera. Por supuesto, la Niebla ayuda."**

-A veces no ayuda mucho, dijo Grover entre risas acompañado por Annabeth.

-¿Por qué lo decís? Preguntaron los demás.

-Cuando estuvimos en la búsqueda del rayo maestro y Annabeth y yo nos fuimos a decir que un chico bajara el volumen de la música…

-Ya me acuerdo, dijo Percy.

-Como iba diciendo como no la bajaba y Annabeth cada vez se iba enfadando pues ella perdió los estribos y lo apuñalo...

-Pero eso fue sin querer, la defendió Percy.

-Treinta y siete veces, rió Grover y Annabeth se sonrojo.

" **La gente probablemente no podía ver a la señorita O`Leary, o tal vez pensaban que era un grande, ruidoso y amigable camión de basura.**

 **Corrí el riesgo de usar el móvil de mi mama para llamar a Annabeth por segunda vez."**

Afrodita pegó un chillido.

-¡Mamá! Dijeron Piper y Silena.

-Pero si la está llamando, dijo como una niña pequeña.

-No entiendo, dijo Percy.

-Mejor, comentó Annabeth sonrojada.

" **La llame una vez desde el túnel pero solo me mandaron a su buzón de voz. Sorpresivamente tenía buena recepción, siendo que estaba en el mitológico centro del mundo y todo, pero no quería ver los cargos de roaming que iba a tener mi mama."**

-No tendrá ninguno, dijo Hades.

-¿Enserio? Pregunto Percy.

-No sé cómo, pero se cuenta como una llamada desde el sitio que vengas.

Todos miraron a Annabeth y a Atenea.

-Hay que investigar, dijeron ambas.

" **Esta vez, Annabeth contestó."**

 _Se estaba haciendo la dura en la primera llamada pero después contesto_ , hablo Afrodita en la cabeza de Silena y ella asintió.

" **-Hey- dije- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?-**

 **-¿Percy, donde has estado? ¡Tu mensaje no decía casi nada! ¡He estado enferma de preocupación!-"**

-Enferma de preocupación, repitió Afrodita.

-Afrodita si te sigues emocionando por esto no voy a poder acabar de leer el capítulo, se quejo Dionisio.

-No lo puedo evitar me encanta el amor, chilló ella.

-¿Amor? Pregunto Percy.

-Después te explico que es, le dijo Thalía.

" **-Te daré detalles luego.- dije, cómo iba a hacer eso no tenía idea. -¿Donde estas?-**

 **-Vamos en camino como pediste, casi llegando al túnel Queens-Midtown. Pero Percy, ¿Que estas planeando? Dejamos el campamento virtualmente indefenso, y no hay modo de que los dioses...-**

 **-Confía en mí- dije -Te veré ahí.-"**

-Estará ahí, sonrió Afrodita.

-Me gustaba más cuando yo no salía, Annabeth suspiro.

-Yo no entiendo nada, dijo Percy.

-Eso es normal, no te preocupes, Thalía le puso una mano en el hombro.

" **Colgué. Mis manos temblaban. No sabía si sería una reacción a mi zambullida en el Estigio, o una anticipación de lo que estaba por hacer."**

-Anticipación, dijeron todos.

-Odio que narre yo, gruño Percy.

-A mí también me está empezando a molestar, dijo Annabeth.

" **Si esto no funcionaba, ser invulnerable no iba a salvarme de ser volado en pedazos.**

 **Ya estaba avanzada la tarde cuando el taxi me dejó en el edificio Empire State. La señorita O´Leary rondaba de arriba a abajo por la Quinta Avenida, lamiendo taxis y olfateando carros de hot dogs. Nadie parecía notarla, aunque la gente se apartaba y lucia confusa cuando ella se les acercaba."**

-Verían a un perro bastante grande abandonado, comentó Apolo.

-O a un niño haciendo de perro, añadió Hermes.

-Esa era mi segunda opción.

" **Le silbé para que viniera cuando tres camionetas blancas se enfrenaron en la acera. Decían "Servicio de fresas Delphi", que era el nombre para encubrir el campamento mestizo."**

-¿Por qué Delphi? Pregunto Leo.

Dionisio rió.

-Porque si no te portas bien te convierten en un delfín, explico Annabeth.

" **Nunca había visto las tres camionetas juntas en el** **mismo lugar, a pesar de que sabía que llevaban nuestra producción fresca a la ciudad."**

-No producimos tantas fresas para llevar los tres camiones, dijo Annabeth.

-Produciríamos más si ciertos hermanos hijos de Hermes no dejaran de comerse la cosecha y hacer que explote, gruño Katie.

-Las fresas están ricas además es divertido ver las caras de los chicos que están cerca de la explosión, dijeron los Stoll.

-Gracioso solo para vosotros, apuntó Katie.

-Mujer que rabia nos tienes, si nosotros somos unos caramelitos.

-¿Ahora os dais cuenta? Ah claro os dais cuenta ahora porque sois cortitos, atacó Katie.

" **La primera camioneta estaba conducida por Argos, nuestro jefe de seguridad con muchos ojos."**

-Él único que vale la pena en ese campamento, dijo Hera ganándose miradas asesinas de todos los presentes.

" **Las otras dos las conducían Arpías, que básicamente eran demoniacos híbridos entre humano y pollo con malas actitudes."**

-Y que les gusta comer semidioses después del toque de queda, añadió Will.

-Y también que los semidioses lavemos los platos con lava sabiendo que no somos anti fuego, comentó Chris.

" **Usábamos a las arpías para limpiar el campamento más que nada, pero también lo hacían bastante bien a través del trafico de la ciudad."**

-Normal todos los que la ven de los fea que son salen corriendo y van a otro carril, dijo Leo.

" **Las puertas se deslizaron. Un montón de campistas descendieron, algunos viéndose algo verdes por el largo viaje. Me alegraba que hubieran venido tantos: Pólux, Silena Beauregard,"**

-La primera de los que estamos aquí, sonrió Silena mientras Afrodita aplaudía.

" **los hermanos Stoll,"**

-Los segundos, los Stoll chocaron las manos con su padre.

" **Michael Yew"**

-¡ESE ES MI HIJO! Grito Apolo.

-Con ese grito se han enterado hasta en el tártaro, dijo Artemisa.

" **, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner,"**

-Nuestra florecilla es la tercera de los que estamos aquí, dijeron los Stoll.

Katie se levanto y cuando iba a saltar sobre ellos unas manos no lo permitieron, se giró y vio a Annabeth Chase.

-No vale la pena Katie, después de la pelea seguirán siendo tontos, pero tontos magullados, dijo Annabeth y Katie se volvió a sentar.

" **y Annabeth"**

-Lo mejor para el final, Afrodita sonrió.

-¿No podía a ver narrado Thalía? Pregunto Annabeth.

-Exacto, estuvo de acuerdo Percy.

-Seguro que querrías que yo narrara, sonrió la cazadora.

-Me quedo con Percy, dijo Annabeth.

La hija de Atenea sabía que su amiga podía tener pensamiento sobre ella y Percy no apropiados para menores a pesar de ser una cazadora de Artemisa.

" **con varios de sus hermanos. Quirón salió de la última camioneta, Su mitad de caballo estaba compactada en su silla de ruedas mágica, así que uso el ascensor para discapacitados. La cabaña de Ares no estaba ahí, pero trate de no molestarme demasiado por eso. Clarisse era una idiota testaruda. Fin de la historia."**

Clarisse gruño iba a decir algo pero Chris la calmo.

-Que guay cuéntanos otra historia, dijeron los Stoll.

-Travis y Connor Stoll son los mayores estúpidos que he tenido las desgracia de conocer en mi vida, fin de la historia, dijo Percy.

" **Hice un conteo: cuarenta campistas en total. No eran suficientes para pelear una guerra, pero era el más grande grupo de mestizos que yo hubiera visto reunido en un sitio fuera del campamento."**

Annabeth y Thalía se miraron.

-¿Habéis visto mas mestizos juntos fuera del campamento? Pregunto Percy sorprendido.

-Sí, mientras estábamos en carolina del norte, era un grupo de unos sesenta semidioses, eran como una cepta o algo por el estilo, dijo Thalía.

-Tenían barreras mágicas y era más o menos como la religión islámica, explico Annabeth.

" **Todos se veían nerviosos, y entendía por qué. Probablemente enviábamos tanta aura de semidiós que cada monstruo en Norteamérica sabría que estábamos aquí."**

Todos tragaron.

-¿Cuántos monstruos hay en Norteamérica? Pregunto Rachel.

-Digamos que los semidioses si los monstruos no pudieran matarlos estarían unos 20 días todos juntos matando monstruos para que no hubiera, respondió Atenea.

" **Mientras miraba sus rostros - todos esos campistas que había conocido durante varios veranos - una chocante voz murmuro en mi cabeza: uno de ellos es un espía."**

Los semidioses se miraron entre sí.

Había uno que no miraba si no que intentaba no mostrar su culpabilidad mientras jugaba con el brazalete de la guadaña.

-Chicos es mejor ahora no desconfiar, dijo Quirón.

Todos volvieron a prestar atención a la lectura.

" **Pero no podía quedarme con esa idea. Eran mis amigos. Los necesitaba. Entonces recordé la maligna sonrisa de Cronos. "No puedes contar con tus amigos. Ellos siempre te decepcionaran."**

-Eso es una mentira, dijo Percy poniéndose en pie.

Todos los semidioses habían bajado la cabeza.

-No me decepcionáis, Cara de pino eres molesta pero siempre estas a mi lado, como Nico aunque me haya traicionado pero después se arrepintió e hizo lo correcto, Grover tú eres mi mejor amigo no harías nada para decepcionarme, ninguno de ustedes, y Annabeth tú siempre estas cuando te necesito en las buenas o en las malas aunque estemos peleados siempre estas.

-Percy contando discursos desde tiempos inmemorables, comentó Leo.

-Leo arruinado momentos incluso antes de su existencia, dijo Piper.

" **Annabeth vino hacia mí."**

-Lo dije, sonrió Percy.

-Claro que estoy a tú lado ¿cómo sino me aseguraría de que no la fastidies? Dijo la rubia.

" **Estaba vestida de camuflaje negro con su cuchillo de bronce celestial atado a su brazo y la maleta de su laptop colgando del hombro - lista para apuñalar o navegar en internet, lo que viniera primero.-"**

-Exacto, sonrió ella.

-¿Por qué en una guerra necesitaríais un laptop? Pregunto Jason.

-Es el laptop de Dédalo y se pueden hacer un millón de cosas con él, contesto la rubia.

" **Frunció el ceño.**

 **-¿Qué es?**

 **-¿Qué es qué?- pregunté**

 **-Me ves como algo divertido.-**

 **Me di cuenta que estaba pensando en mi extraña visión de Annabeth sacándome del rio Estigio."**

-Contrólate, susurraron Piper y Silena a su madre.

 _Piensa todo el rato en ella, AWWWWW_ , Afrodita habló en la cabeza de sus hijas.

" **-Uh, no es nada.- Me volví hacia el resto del grupo. -Gracias por venir, a todos. Quirón, después de ti.-**

 **Mi viejo mentor sacudió la cabeza.**

 **-Vine a desearte suerte, muchacho, pero nunca he visitado el Olimpo a menos que sea convocado.-**

 **-Pero tú eres nuestro líder.-"**

Los semidioses negaron con la cabeza.

-Quirón es nuestro entrenador, es muy distinto a ser nuestro líder sesos de alga, Annabeth habló.

" **Él sonrió.**

 **-Soy su entrenador, su maestro. No es lo mismo que ser su líder. Reuniré aliados donde sea posible. Quizás no sea muy tarde para convencer a mis hermanos centauros de ayudar. Mientras tanto, tú llamaste a los campistas aquí, Percy. Tú eres el líder.-"**

-Yo no…

-Sí que lo eres, dijeron todos los presentes.

" **Quise protestar, pero todos me miraron expectantes, incluso Annabeth."**

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que te mire así? Pregunto ella.

-Tú sueles coger el mando, respondió Percy.

-Sino sé qué pasa no puedo cogerlo, dijo ella.

 _Lo que pasa es que él estaba pendiente de ella,_ Afrodita pego un chillido en las cabezas de sus hijas.

-¡Mamá! Ya, dijo Piper.

-Pipes tu madre ha estado callada, ¿estás bien? Pregunto Jason preocupado.

-Si perdón.

" **Tome un profundo respiro.**

 **-Muy bien, como le dije a Annabeth por teléfono, algo malo está a punto de pasar esta noche. Alguna clase de trampa. Debemos obtener una audiencia con Zeus y convencerlo de defender la ciudad. Recuerden, no podemos tomar un "no" como respuesta.-"**

-Conociendo al cabezota de mi hermano no va hacerles caso, dijo Poseidón.

-Yo no…

-¡Sí qué lo eres! Dijeron Hades y Poseidón.

Zeus empezó a mascullar sobre hermanos malagradecidos.

" **Le pedí a Argos que cuidara a la señorita O´Leary, con lo que ninguno de los dos se vio feliz."**

-Normal, le pides que cuide a ese chucho, dijo Hera.

-MI PERRA NO ES…

Annabeth cayó a Percy, por más que le gustara que le dijeran a la reina del Olimpo todo lo que se merecía no podía permitir que lo carbonizara.

" **Quirón estrecho mi mano.**

 **-Lo harás bien Percy, solo recuerda tus fortalezas y cuida tus debilidades.-**

 **Eso sonaba misteriosamente parecido a lo que Aquiles me había dicho y entonces recordé que Quirón había enseñado a Aquiles. Eso no me tranquilizaba exactamente, pero asentí y trate de mostrar una sonrisa confiada."**

-¿Por qué no te tranquilizaba? Preguntaron todos.

-Viendo como acabo…

" **-Vamos- dije a los campistas.**

 **Un guardia de seguridad estaba sentado tras un escritorio en el recibidor, leyendo un gran libro negro con una flor en la portada. Nos miro cuando todos entramos con nuestras armas y armaduras tintineando.**

 **-¿Grupo escolar? Estamos a punto de cerrar.-"**

-Pensar que un grupo de chicos con armaduras y armas es un grupo escolar es lo más normal de mundo, ironizó Leo.

" **-No- dije - Piso seiscientos.-**

 **Nos observó. Sus ojos eran azul claro y estaba completamente calvo. No podría decir si era humano o no, pero pareció notar nuestras armas, así que supuse que no era engañado por la Niebla."**

-Es un humano malhumorado que ve atreves de la niebla, dijo Apolo.

-¿Por qué no contratáis a un ser mitológico? Pregunto Will.

-Porque el humano cobra menos y el Olimpo tiene sus gastos, respondió Zeus.

" **-No hay un piso seiscientos, chico.- Lo dijo como si fuera una línea requerida en la que no creía -Muévanse.-"**

-Es el protocolo, dijo Hermes encogiéndose de hombros.

-Debería cambiarlo si ve a un grupo de mestizos con armaduras y armas, dijo Chris.

-No es muy listo que digamos, dijo Ares.

" **Me incline sobre el escritorio."**

-Uuuu esto se pone bueno, dijo Ares mientras se frotaba las manos.

" **-Cuarenta semidioses atraen una horrenda cantidad de monstruos. ¿En verdad nos quiere esperando en su recibidor?-"**

-Así se amenaza chaval, lo animo Ares.

-Y encima amenaza con educación, dijo Deméter.

" **Él lo pensó."**

-Percy hiciste un milagro, dijo Apolo.

-¿Cuál? Pregunto el hijo de Poseidón.

-Hiciste que pensara, contesto Hermes.

" **Luego presiono un botón y la puerta de seguridad se abrió.- Que sea rápido.-**

 **-No querrá que pasemos por el detector de metales.- agregué."**

-Si pasan por ahí no llegan hasta dentro de un día, dijo entre risitas Hermes.

" **-Uh, no.- coincidió -el elevador esta a la derecha. Creo que conocen el camino.-**

 **Le lancé un dracma dorado y avanzamos al interior.**

 **Decidimos que nos tomaría dos viajes subir a todos por el elevador. Yo fui en el primer grupo. En el elevador sonaba una música distinta que en mi última visita -esa vieja canción disco "Stayin´ alive". Una aterradora imagen paso por mi mente, Apolo en pantalones acampanados y camisa pegada de seda."**

Todos empezaron a reír menos Apolo que estaba sonrojado.

-Cada vez me cae más bien este semidiós, dijo Artemisa.

-Pues que sepas que los pantalones acampanados y la camisa de seda me quedan de muerte, dijo el dios del sol.

" **Me sentí aliviado cuando las puertas del elevador finalmente se abrieron. Frente a nosotros, un camino de rocas flotantes guiaba a través de las nubes hacia el Monte Olimpo, levitando 2 mil metros arriba de Manhattan. Ya había visto el Olimpo antes, pero aun me quitaba el aliento."**

-El Olimpo es genial, sonrió Zeus.

-Ya, pero yo le haría alguna que otra reforma, comentó Atenea pensativa.

-Sí yo también, la misma decoración cansa, y más cuando es de hace millones, estuvo de acuerdo Deméter.

-¡Cambiemos la decoración! Dijo Afrodita.

-¡TÚ NO! Dijeron todos los dioses y Afrodita se enfurruño cual niña pequeña.

" **Las mansiones brillaban doradas y blancas contra los lados de la montaña. Jardines florecían en cientos de terrazas. Humo aromático ascendía de unos braseros alineados en las sinuosas calles. Y justo en la cima nevada se elevaba el palacio principal de los dioses. Lucia tan majestuoso como siempre, pero algo estaba mal."**

-¿El qué? Preguntaron todos con miedo.

-Si me dejáis leer lo podremos saber, gruño Dionisio.

" **Entonces me di cuenta que la montaña estaba silenciosa- sin música, ni voces, ni risas.**

 **Annabeth me estudió.**

 **-Te ves...diferente.- Decidió -¿Donde estuviste exactamente?-"**

-Como te cala la hija de cara de búho hijo, comentó Poseidón.

 _Solo una enamorada que lo ha observado tanto se daría cuenta_ , sonrió Afrodita.

-¡Coincido! Se emociono Silena.

Todos la miraron.

-Cosas de hijas y Afrodita, explico Piper.

" **Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de nuevo, y el segundo grupo de mestizos se nos unió."**

-Salvado por la campana, rió Apolo.

" **-Te lo diré luego.- dije -Vamos.-**

 **Tomamos el camino a través del puente en el cielo hacia las calles del Olimpo. Las tiendas estaban cerradas. Los parques vacios. Una pareja de musas estaban sentadas en un banco tocando liras flameantes, pero sus corazones no parecían estar en ello. Un solitario ciclope recorría las calles con un roble arrancado de raíz. Un dios menor nos vio desde un balcón y se apresuro a entrar, cerrando sus ventanas.**

 **Pasamos bajo un gran arco de mármol con estatuas de Zeus y Hera en cada lado.**

 **Annabeth hizo una mueca a la reina de los dioses."**

-Semidiosa cuidado, le advirtió Hera.

-¿De qué tendría que tener cuidado mi hija, de una diosa egocéntrica que solo le preocupa la familia perfecta? Atenea saco su lado protector y dejo callada la reina de los dioses.

" **-La odio- murmuro**

 **-¿Te ha estado maldiciendo o algo?- pregunte. El año anterior Annabeth había conocido el lado malo de Hera, pero no había hablado de ello desde entonces.**

 **-Solo pequeñas cosas hasta ahora.- dijo -Su animal sagrado es la vaca, ¿cierto?-**

 **-Cierto.**

 **-Pues ha estado enviando vacas tras de mi.-**

 **Trate de no sonreír.**

 **-¿Vacas? ¿En San Francisco?-"**

-Esa es una peli, dijo Leo.

-Leo no tienes idea de nada, suspiró Piper.

" **-Oh, sí. Usualmente no las veo, pero las vacas me dejan pequeños regalos por todo el lugar- en nuestro patio trasero, en la acera, los corredores de la escuela. Tengo que fijarme donde piso.-"**

-Dale las gracias a tu madre, dijo Hera.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto Annabeth.

-Porque fue ella quien dijo que te hiciera eso, contesto ella.

-Era eso o carbonizarte, explico Atenea.

" **-¡Miren!- grito Pólux, apuntando hacia el horizonte. -¿Qué es eso?-**

 **Todos nos paralizamos. Luces azules cruzaban el cielo hacia el Olimpo como pequeños cometas. Parecían venir desde todos los puntos de la ciudad, enfocándose hacia la montaña. Mientras se acercaban, se desviaron. Los observamos varios minutos y no parecían causar ningún daño, pero aun así era extraño.**

 **-Como rayos infrarrojos.- murmuro Michael Yew. -Estamos en la mira.-"**

-¡Mi hijo es el más listo! Se emociono Apolo.

-Seguro que es obra de Hécate, dijo Annabeth.

-La mía es la más lista, sonrió con orgullo Atenea.

" **-Sigamos hacia el palacio.- dije.**

 **Nadie custodiaba el salón de los dioses. Las puertas doradas y plateadas permanecían abiertas de par en par. Nuestras pisadas hacían eco mientras caminábamos hacia la sala de los tronos. Por supuesto "sala" no era adecuado. El lugar era del tamaño del Madison Square Garden. En lo alto, en el techo color azul destellaban las constelaciones. Doce tronos gigantes formaban una U alrededor de un fuego. En una esquina, una burbuja de agua del tamaño de una casa flotaba en el aire, y dentro nadaba mi viejo amigo el Ofiotauro, mitad vaca, mitad serpiente.**

 **¡MOOOOOO! Dijo alegremente, girando en círculos."**

-Soy yo o ¿los animales quieren a Percy? Pregunto Will.

Annabeth empezó a reírse.

-¿Por qué te ríes Annabeth? Pregunto Thalía.

-Porque a todos los animales no les cae bien Percy, rió ella.

-Ese gato era demoníaco, estaba poseído por el demonio, era una bestia nacida para matar, dijo Percy.

-Tenía apenas dos semanas, dijo Annabeth.

-Pues mordía y arañada muy bien el jodido, comentó Percy

" **A pesar de la seriedad de lo que pasaba, tuve que sonreír. Hacía dos años habíamos pasado bastante tiempo tratando de salvar al Ofiotauro de los Titanes, y me había encariñado con él. Parecía que yo también le agradaba, a pesar de que inicialmente había pensado que era hembra y lo había llamado Bessie."**

-Si Percy piensa que es hembra es un macho, rieron los Stoll.

-Sesos de alga entonces piensa que perdemos la guerra que seguro que después la ganamos, rió Thalía.

" **-Hey, hombre- dije -¿Te tratan bien?-**

 **¡MOOOOOOO! Contestó Bessie."**

-¿Eso es un no o un sí? Pregunto Leo.

-¿Y qué más da? Pregunto Piper cansada de las estupideces de su amigo.

-Es que me gusta estar informado.

" **Caminamos hacia los tronos, y una voz de mujer dijo: -Hola de nuevo, Percy Jackson. Tú y tus amigos son bienvenidos.-**

 **Hestia estaba junto al fuego, removiendo las flamas con una vara. Vestía el mismo tipo de vestido simple color café que tenía antes, pero había crecido a una mujer adulta ahora.**

 **Me incline.**

 **-Señora Hestia.-**

 **Mis amigos siguieron mi ejemplo.**

 **Hestia me miro con sus brillantes ojos rojos.**

 **-Veo que seguiste adelante con tu plan. Portas la maldición de Aquiles.-**

 **Los otros campistas empezaron a murmurar entre ellos: "¿Que dijo? ¿Qué hay con Aquiles?"**

-Sí que llevan bien la mitología griega, ironizó Apolo.

" **-Debes tener cuidado.- Me advirtió Hestia. -Ganaste mucho con tu viaje. Pero sigues cegado a la más importante verdad. Tal vez una visión esté en camino.-**

 **Annabeth me empujó.**

 **-Umh... ¿De qué está hablando?-"**

-Ja, tú hija tampoco sabe, rió Apolo.

-Annabeth me está pidiendo una explicación, dijo Percy.

-Ja, mi hija sí que sabe, imito Atenea a Apolo.

" **Mire a los ojos de Hestia, y una imagen vino a mi mente. Vi un callejón oscuro entre casas de tabique rojo. Un letrero sobre una de las puertas decía: METALURGICA RICHMOND.**

 **Dos mestizos estaba agazapados en la oscuridad- un chico como de 14 y una niña de 12**

 **Me di cuenta desde el principio que el chico era Luke. La niña era Thalía, hija de Zeus."**

Thalía empezó a reír al saber cual era ese recuerdo.

Annabeth frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué ríes? Pregunto la rubia.

-Porque he reconocido el recuerdo.

" **Estaba viendo una escena pasada de aquellos días en que andaban de huida, antes de que los hallara Grover."**

-Sino estoy yo es obvio que Grover no nos ha encontrará sesos de alga, dijo Annabeth.

-Lo pensé para aclararme a mí listilla.

-Siempre quise saber que hacíais antes de que yo llegara, dijo Annabeth.

-Pues vas a tener que esperar, susurro la cazadora.

" **Luke portaba un cuchillo de bronce. Thalía tenía su lanza y su escudo de terror, Égida.**

 **Ambos lucían hambrientos y demacrados, como animales salvajes, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ser atacados."**

-Si vagas por las calles te acostumbras, explico Thalía y Annabeth asintió.

" **-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Thalía.**

 **Luke asintió.**

 **\- Algo aquí abajo. Puedo sentirlo.-**

 **Un estrepito resonó por el callejón, como si alguien hubiera golpeado una lamina de metal. Los mestizos se arrastraron hacia adelante. Viejas cajas estaban apiladas en un muelle de carga. Thalía y Luke se acercaron con sus armas listas. Una cortina de hojalata temblaba como si algo se ocultara tras ella."**

Annabeth reconoció la visión y miro a Thalía y después a su madre, las dos confirmaron la escena.

" **Thalía miro a Luke. Él conto en silencio:**

 **"¡Uno, dos, tres! Corto la hojalata, y una pequeña niña salto sobre él con un martillo.**

 **-¡Whooo! -dijo Luke."**

-¡Qué valiente! Dijo Leo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Si Luke no hubiera sido tan rápido ten por seguro que le hubiera dado, rió Thalía y Annabeth se sonrojo.

" **La niña tenía cabello rubio enmarañado y vestía un pijama de franela."**

-¿Ese era el buen recuerdo con la franela, que una niña casi mata a Luke? Pregunto Rachel.

-Esperen y verán, sonrió enigmáticamente la cazadora.

Percy miró a la niña que ahora era una adolecente, él la había reconocido.

" **No podría tener más de siete, pero le hubiera aplastado los sesos a Luke si él no hubiera sido tan rápido."**

-Algo en que sesos de alga y yo estamos de acuerdo, dijo la cazadora.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo cara de pino, sonrió Percy.

" **Sujeto la muñeca de la niña, y el martillo cayó al piso de cemento.**

 **La pequeña golpeó y pataleó.**

 **-¡No más monstruos! ¡Aléjense!-"**

-Pobre, tan pequeña y ya perseguida, se lamentó Hestia.

-Lady Hestia le puedo asegurar que esa niña está perfectamente, le prometió Annabeth a la diosa.

" **-¡Esta bien!- Luke forcejeo para sujetarla. -Thalía, quita tu escudo. La estas asustando.-**

 **Thalía toco a Égida, y este se encogió volviéndose un brazalete plateado.**

 **-Hey, todo está bien.- dijo ella -No vamos a lastimarte. Yo soy Thalía. Él es Luke.-"**

-¡Thalía esta siendo la amable! Milagro, dijo Percy sonriendo.

-Me gustaba más cuando yo no salía, bufó ella.

-A ti y a todos Thals, comentó Annabeth.

" **-¡Monstruos!-**

 **-No- le aseguró Luke. -Pero sabemos de monstruos. Nosotros también peleamos contra ellos.-**

 **Lentamente, la niña dejo de patalear. Estudio a Thalía y a Luke con unos grandes e inteligentes ojos grises."**

Silena, Piper, Hefesto, Hestia, Artemisa y Quirón descubrieron quien era la niña y la miraron con simpatía.

" **-¿Ustedes son como yo?- Dijo suspicazmente.**

 **-Si- dijo Luke -Somos...bueno, es difícil de explicar, pero peleamos con monstruos. ¿Dónde está tu familia?-**

 **-Mi familia me odia.- dijo la niña. -Ellos no me quieren. Escape.-**

 **Thalía y Luke intercambiaron miradas. Sabía que ambos entendían lo que ella estaba diciendo."**

-No sabes cuánto sesos de alga, dijo Thalía.

" **-¿Cuál es tu nombre, chica? - pregunto Thalía."**

Todos los presentes que no habían descubierto a la niña se echaron para delante.

" **-Annabeth.-"**

-¡¿TÚ?! Dijeron todos.

-Yo.

" **Luke sonrió.**

 **-Lindo nombre. Te diré algo, Annabeth eres bastante valiente. Podría servirme un luchador como tú.-**

 **Los ojos de Annabeth se desorbitaron.**

 **-¿En serio?-**

 **-Oh, sí.- Luke volteo su cuchillo y le ofreció la empuñadura. -¿Qué te parecería una verdadera arma mata-monstruos? Este es bronce celestial. Funciona mucho mejor que un martillo.-**

 **Tal vez en la mayoría de las circunstancias, ofrecerle un cuchillo a una niña de siete años no sería buena idea, pero cuando eres un mestizo, las reglas regulares como que se van por la ventana."**

-A mí también me lanzaron por la ventana, comentó Leo.

-Con razón eres como eres, dijo Jason.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? Pregunto Leo.

-Nada.

-Quiere decir que soy el más sexy.

-Clarooooo, ironizó Jason.

" **Annabeth tomó la empuñadura.**

 **-Los cuchillos solo son para los más valientes y veloces luchadores.- Explico Luke. –No tienen el alcance o el poder de una espada, pero son fáciles de ocultar y pueden encontrar puntos débiles en la armadura de tu enemigo. Se requiere un guerrero inteligente para usar un cuchillo. Tengo el presentimiento de que tú eres muy lista.-**

 **Annabeth lo contempló con adoración.**

 **\- ¡Lo soy!-"**

-Eso va a misa, dijo Percy.

-Eres la persona más lista que conozco, dijo Thalía sonriendo a la rubia.

-Igualmente, dijeron los semidioses y Grover.

-Y valiente, y testaruda y muchas cosa más, añadió Percy.

" **Thalía sonrió.**

 **-Más vale que nos vayamos, Annabeth. Tenemos una casa segura en el rio James. Te daremos algo de ropa y comida.-**

 **-Ustedes... ¿No irán a devolverme con mi familia? -dijo -¿Lo prometen?-**

 **Luke puso su mano en el hombro de la niña.**

 **-Eres parte de nuestra familia ahora. Y te prometo que no dejaré que nada te lastime. No voy a fallarte como nuestras familias lo hicieron. ¿Trato hecho?-"**

-Rompió su promesa, susurró Annabeth y Thalía la escucho y después la abrazó.

" **-¡Trato hecho!- dijo Annabeth con alegría.**

 **-Ahora, vámonos.- dijo Thalía -¡No podemos quedarnos demasiado!-**

 **La escena cambió. Los tres semidioses corrían a través del bosque. Debía ser varios días después, quizás incluso semanas. Todos ellos se veían golpeados, como si hubieran tenido algunas batallas. Annabeth usaba nuevas ropas-vaqueros y una chaqueta del ejército que le venía grande."**

-Era mía, explico Thalía.

-Aun la sigo teniendo, sonrió Annabeth.

" **-¡Solo un poco más!- les aseguró Luke. Annabeth tropezó y él la tomó de la mano. Thalía cubría la retaguardia, blandiendo su escudo como si empujara lo que sea que los persiguiera. Cojeaba de la pierna izquierda. Subieron una colina y miraron abajo, al otro lado, una casa colonial blanca - la de May Castellán.**

 **-Muy bien- dijo Luke, respirando con dificultad -Me escabulliré y tomaré algo de comida y medicinas. Esperen aquí.-"**

-Esa es la vez que dijeron que estuvieron con Luke en la casa ¿no? Pregunto Percy y las chicas asintieron.

" **-¿Luke, estás seguro?- pregunto Thalía. -Juraste que nunca volverías aquí. Si ella te atrapa...-**

 **-¡No tenemos opción!- gruño -Quemaron nuestro refugio más cercano. Y tienes que tratarte esa pierna herida.-**

 **-¿Esta es tu casa?- dijo Annabeth asombrada.**

 **-Esta era mi casa- murmuro Luke. -Créeme, si no fuera una emergencia...-**

 **-¿Tu mama es realmente tan horrible?- preguntó Annabeth -¿Podemos verla?-**

 **-¡No!- le cortó Luke.**

 **Annabeth huyó de él porque su ira la sorprendió."**

-No es una manera de hablarle a una niña de siete años, dijo Hestia.

-A Luke no le gustaba la idea, dijo Annabeth defendiéndolo como siempre.

" **-Yo...lo siento.- dijo Luke- Solo esperen aquí. Les prometo que todo estará bien. Nada va a lastimarlas. Volveré...-**

 **Un brillante destello dorado iluminó el bosque. Los semidioses parpadearon deslumbrados, y la voz de un hombre tronó: "No debiste venir a casa."**

 **La visión se desvaneció."**

-Genial y se acaba en el mejor momento, se quejó Leo.

-Al menso ya sabemos muchas cosas y no solo de Luke, dijo Will mirando a las chicas sobre todo a la rubia.

" **Mis rodillas temblaban, pero Annabeth me sostuvo.**

 **-¡Percy! ¿Qué pasó?-**

 **-Vieron... ¿Vieron eso?- pregunté.**

 **-¿Ver qué?-"**

-Solo fue una visión para ti Percy Jackson, dijo Hestia.

-Puede tutearme Lady Hestia, sonrió Percy.

" **Miré a Hestia, pero el rostro de la diosa era inexpresivo. Recordé algo que me dijo en los bosques: "Si has de entender a tu enemigo Luke, debes entender a su familia." ¿Pero por qué me mostró esas escenas?"**

Atenea resolvió la profecía en ese mismo instante.

-Te las mostré para que entiendas como es, contestó Hestia.

-Y sin querer le diste la solución, susurro Atenea.

" **-¿Cuánto tiempo me fui?- murmuré.**

 **Annabeth juntó las cejas.**

 **-Percy, no te fuiste en absoluto. Solo miraste a Hestia por un segundo y colapsaste.-**

 **Podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre mí. No podía permitirme lucir débil. Lo que fuera que esa visión significara, debía mantenerme enfocado en nuestra misión."**

-Necesitan a un líder fuerte no debilucho, dijo Percy.

-No Percy no lo entiendes, no necesitamos a un líder fuerte, te necesitamos a ti, dijo Annabeth.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca, sonrió el semidiós.

" **-Um, Señora Hestia- dije -Venimos por un asunto urgente. Necesitamos ver...-**

 **-Sabemos lo que necesitas.- Dijo una voz de hombre.**

 **Me estremecí, porque era la misma voz que había escuchado en la visión. Un dios se materializo junto a Hestia. Se veía como de 25 años, con cabello rizado grisáceo y rasgos élficos."**

-¡Bien ya aparecí! Dijo Hermes emocionado.

-A ver cuánto le dura le emoción, murmuro Atenea.

" **Vestía un traje militar de piloto, con pequeñas alas agitándose en su casco y botas de piel negra. En su brazo traía un largo bastón con dos serpientes vivas enrolladas en el.**

 **-Los dejare ahora.- dijo Hestia. Hizo una reverencia al aviador y desapareció convirtiéndose en humo. Entendí porque ella estaba tan ansiosa por irse. Hermes, el dios de los mensajeros, no se veía contento."**

-¿Yo? ¿No contento?

-Si Hermes no está feliz no quiero imaginarme que va a pasar, dijo Apolo.

-La emoción ha durado 18 segundos, habló Atenea para sí misma.

" **-Hola, Percy-**

 **Su ceja se levantó como si estuviera molesto conmigo, y me pregunte si de alguna manera sabría de la visión que acababa de tener. Quería preguntarle por que estaba en casa de May Castellán aquella noche, y que pasó después de que capturara a Luke."**

-Sí lo haces lo más probable es que te carbonice, dijo Apolo.

-Los dioses somos muy temperamentales, comentó Poseidón.

" **Recordé la primera vez que vi a Luke en el campamento mestizo. Le pregunté si alguna vez había visto a su padre, y él me miro amargamente y dijo "una vez". Pero podía decir, por la expresión de Hermes, que no era momento de preguntar."**

-Chico listo, dijo Apolo mientras Thalía negaba fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Viste Thalía soy listo.

-Ya se le ha subido a la cabeza, dijo la cazadora.

" **Me incline respetuosamente. -Señor Hermes.-**

 **"Oh, claro" dijo una de las serpientes en mi mente, "No nos saludes a nosotros. Solo somos reptiles."**

 **"George," le regaño la otra, "Sé cortes."**

 **"Hola, George," dije, "Hey, Martha."**

 **"¿Nos trajiste una rata?" preguntó George.**

 **"George, basta" dijo Martha. "¡Está ocupado!"**

 **"¿Muy ocupado como para ratas?" dijo George "Eso es triste"**

-Muy triste, coincidió Leo.

-Leo hasta los Stoll se han mantenido un rato callados no puedes hacerlo tú o que, gruño Piper.

-¿Eso es una apuesta? Pregunto él.

-Si te callas el resto del capítulo te doy diez dracmas y por cada cometario tuyo me das un dracma a mí, dijo Piper.

-Hecho, dijo Leo dándole la mano.

" **Decidí que era mejor no inmiscuirme en esto con George.**

 **-Um, Hermes- dije -Necesitamos hablar con Zeus. Es importante.-**

 **Los ojos de Hermes eran fríos como acero. -Yo soy su mensajero. ¿Puedo tomar el mensaje?-**

 **Detrás de mí, los otros semidioses se movieron incómodos. Esto no iba como lo planeé.**

 **Tal vez si trataba de hablar con Hermes en privado...**

 **-Chicos- dije -¿Por qué no dan un chequeo por la ciudad? Verifiquen las defensas. Vean quien queda en el Olimpo. Encuéntrennos a Annabeth y a mí de vuelta aquí en 30 minutos.-"**

-Siempre con Annabeth, dijo Thalía.

-Es la persona en quien más confió, sonrió el semidiós.

Afrodita se mordió la lengua.

" **Silena frunció el ceño.**

 **-Pero...-**

 **-Es buena idea. -dijo Annabeth -Connor, Travis, ustedes dirijan.-**

 **A los Stoll pareció gustarles eso - asumir una importante responsabilidad justo enfrente de su padre. Usualmente ellos no dirigían nada excepto ataques con papel."**

Los Stoll rieron.

-Llenamos la cabaña de Ares, dijeron entre risas.

Clarisse detrás de ellos le hizo una llave de judo.

-Quiero que en cuando lleguemos lo quitéis, ¿entendido?

-Si mi señora, dijeron ambos.

" **-¡Estamos en ello!- dijo Travis. Acarrearon a los otros fuera de la sala de los tronos, dejándonos a Annabeth y a mí con Hermes.**

 **-Mi señor- dijo Annabeth -Cronos va a atacar New York. Deben sospecharlo. Mi madre debe haberlo previsto.-"**

-Pues claro, dijo Atenea.

" **-Tu madre- gruño Hermes. Se rascó la espalda con su caduceo, y George y Martha murmuraron "ow, ow, ow" -No me hagas empezar con tu madre, jovencita. Ella es la única razón de que yo esté aquí. Zeus no quería que ninguno de nosotros dejara el frente de batalla. Pero tu madre seguía importunando: "Es una trampa, es una distracción, bla, bla, bla." Quería volver ella misma, pero Zeus no iba a dejar que su estratega número uno se fuera de su lado. Así que naturalmente me envió a mí a hablar con ustedes.-"**

-Pues debería haberla enviado, gruño Annabeth.

-Exacto, coincidió Atenea.

-Mi mayor estratega tiene que permanecer a mi lado, dijo Zeus.

-Hermes mas te vale que no le hagas nada a mi hija, dijo Atenea.

-Ni al mío, dijo Poseidón tragándose una pastilla.

" **-¡Pero es una trampa!- insistió Annabeth -¿Zeus está ciego?-**

 **Un trueno retumbó en el cielo.**

 **-Yo cuidaría mis comentarios, niña.- advirtió Hermes -Zeus no está ciego, ni sordo. No ha dejado el Olimpo completamente indefenso.-**

 **-Pero están esas luces azules...-**

 **-Sí, sí. Las vi. Algún error de esa insufrible diosa de la magia, Hécate. Apostaría a que ya se dieron cuenta que no causan ningún daño. El Olimpo tiene poderosas protecciones mágicas. Además, Eolo, el rey de los vientos, ha enviado a sus más poderosos subordinados a proteger la ciudadela. Nadie excepto los dioses puede aproximarse al Olimpo por el aire. Serían derribados del cielo.-**

 **Levante la mano."**

-Percy que no estás en clase, comento Leo.

-Paga, dijo Piper.

Leo le puso un dracma en la mano.

-Me voy a hacer rica, comentó Piper.

" **-Um... ¿Qué hay de esa cosa de materialización/tele transportación que ustedes hacen?-"**

-Es por el aire también Percy pero muy rápida, dijo Annabeth.

-No lo sabía.

-¡Qué novedad! Dijo Thalía.

" **-Es una forma de viaje aéreo también, Jackson. Muy rápida, pero los dioses del viento son más rápidos. ¡No, si Cronos quiere el Olimpo, tendrá que marchar a través de la ciudad entera con su ejército y tomar los elevadores! ¿Puedes verlo haciendo eso?-"**

Los Stoll empezaron a reír.

-Da risa, explicaron.

Y Leo aguantaba la risa por todos sus medios.

-La verdad que la idea suena tonta, dijo Chris.

-¿Te he dado permiso para hablar? Pregunto Ares.

Chris hizo como si tuviera una cremallera en la boca.

-Chico obediente, sonrió Ares.

" **Hermes lo hizo sonar bastante ridículo - hordas de monstruos subiendo en el elevador escuchando "Stayin´ alive". Aun así, no me gustaba."**

-Suena ridículo pero Cronos es capaz, dijo Atenea.

" **-Tal vez algunos de ustedes puedan regresar- sugerí.**

 **Hermes sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia. -Percy Jackson, no lo entiendes. Tifón es nuestro más grande enemigo.-**

 **-Pensé que era Cronos.-"**

-Ah ¿Pero tú piensas? Pregunto Thalía.

-Hermanita ya le estas enseñando bromas a tus cazadoras, dijo Apolo.

-Aprenden de mí y no me llames hermanita.

-Percy te comprendo, dijo Apolo señalando a Artemisa y después bajo la cabeza para que una flecha no se la rebanara.

" **Los ojos del dios brillaron.**

 **-No, Percy. En los viejos días, el Olimpo casi fue derrocado por Tifón. Es el esposo de Equidna...-**

 **-La conocí en el Arco.- murmure -No fue agradable.-"**

-Hijo ¿Has conocido a todos los monstruos? Pregunto Poseidón.

-Básicamente, sonrió él.

Poseidón trago todas las pastillas que le quedaban.

-Apolo necesito más.

-Tío P ¿seguro que quieres abusar de las pastillas? Pregunto Apolo.

-Sí, y Apolo le tendió tres cajas más.

-A ver cuento le duran, le susurro el dios del sol a Hermes.

" **-...y padre de todos los monstruos. Nunca podremos olvidar lo cerca que estuvo de destruirnos a todos; ¡Cómo nos humillo! Éramos más poderosos en los viejos días. Ahora no podemos esperar ayuda de Poseidón porque Él pelea su propia guerra. Hades se sienta en su reino y no hace nada, y Deméter y Perséfone siguen su ejemplo. Requerirá todo nuestro poder restante oponerse a la tormenta gigante. No podemos dividir nuestras fuerzas ni esperar hasta que llegue a New York. Debemos combatirlo ahora. Y estamos haciendo progresos.-**

 **-¿Progresos?- dije -Casi destruye St. Louis.-**

 **-Si- admitió Hermes -Pero destruyo solo la mitad de Kentucky. Se está deteniendo. Perdiendo poder.-**

 **No quería discutir, pero sonaba como que Hermes trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.**

 **En la esquina, el Ofiotauro mugió tristemente."**

-Hasta el ofi no se que se da cuenta, dijo Leo.

-Ofiotauro, corrigió Percy.

-Leo paga, dijo Piper.

El hijo de Hefesto le dio otro dracma.

-Como dije antes voy a hacerme rica.

" **-Por favor, Hermes- dijo Annabeth -Dijo que mi madre quería venir. ¿Envió algún mensaje para nosotros?-"**

-Por supuesto, dijo Atenea.

-Seguramente, dijeron los demás dioses.

-Mi hija se da cuenta, sonrió Atenea a esta.

" **-Mensajes- murmuro -"Sera un gran trabajo", me dijeron. "No hay mucho que hacer. Montones de adoradores." Umhp. A nadie le importa lo que yo tengo que decir. Siempre se trata de los mensajes de los demás.-"**

-¿Alguien me da un dulce? Pregunto Hermes.

-¿Por qué? Preguntaron los dioses.

-No quiero estar amargo.

 **"Roedores" musito George, "Yo estoy por los roedores."**

 **"Ssshh" le regaño Martha. "A nosotros nos importa lo que Hermes tenga que decir. ¿Verdad, George?"**

 **"Oh, absolutamente. ¿Podemos regresar ya a la batalla? Quiero hacer lo del modo laser otra vez. Es divertido"**

-¿Qué es el modo laser? Pregunto Will.

-No sé porque pero creo que lo averiguare tarde o temprano, dijo Percy **(** diarios del semidiós **)**

" **-Silencio, los dos- gruño Hermes.**

 **El dios miró a Annabeth, que hacia su rutina de los "grandes y suplicantes ojos grises".**

-No, esa rutina no, dijo Thalía.

-No parece tan mala, dijeron los demás.

-Con esa rutina da igual lo que te pida, dijo Percy.

-Aunque te pida que te tires por la ventana lo haces, siguió Thalía.

-Está científicamente demostrado que es imposible resistirse, añadió Percy.

" **-Bah- dijo Hermes -Tu madre dijo que les advirtiera que están ustedes solos. Deben sostener Manhattan sin la ayuda de los dioses. Como si no lo supiéramos. Por qué le pagan por ser la diosa de la sabiduría, no estoy seguro.-"**

Atenea se levantó de su trono, Hermes desapareció.

-Gallina, mascullo Atenea.

-¿Lo esperamos para seguir leyendo? Pregunto Apolo.

-No, ya llegará, contesto Zeus.

" **-¿Algo más?- preguntó Annabeth.**

 **-Dijo que deberías probar el plan 23. Que tú sabrías lo que significa.-**

 **Annabeth palideció. Obviamente sabía lo que significaba y no le gustaba."**

-Así que así está la cosa, dijo la rubia pálida.

Atenea tragó.

" **-Adelante.-**

 **-Una última cosa.- Hermes me miro. -Dijo que le dijera a Percy: "Recuerda los ríos". Y, umm, algo acerca de que te alejaras de su hija.-"**

Todos empezaron a reír.

-¡MAMA! Dijo Annabeth colorada.

-Hija ya hablamos de esto además es mi yo en libro y no me gusta el hijo de Poseidón.

Percy estaba rojo como un tomate.

" **No estoy seguro cual cara estaba más roja, la de Annabeth o la mía.**

 **-Gracias, Hermes- dijo Annabeth. -Y yo...quiero decir...siento lo de Luke.-**

 **La expresión del dios se endureció como si se hubiera vuelto de mármol.**

 **-Deberían dejar ese tema en paz.-**

 **Annabeth dio un paso atrás nerviosamente.**

 **-¿Disculpe?-**

 **-¡Una disculpa no sirve!-**

 **George y Martha se enredaron en el caduceo, que brilló y cambió a algo que se veía sospechosamente como un aguijón de alto voltaje.**

 **-¡Debiste salvarlo cuando tuviste la oportunidad!- Hermes le gruño a Annabeth. -Eras la única que podía.-"**

Annabeth bajo la cabeza.

-Cuando Hermes vuelva vamos a tener una bonita charla, dijo Atenea.

" **Traté de interponerme entre ellos. -¿De qué está hablando? Annabeth no...-"**

-Y va contra un dios para defenderla, que romántico, dijo Afrodita.

-Súper romántico, dijo Silena.

-Precioso, añadió Piper.

Todos la miraron.

-¿Qué? Está en mi sangre.

" **-¡No la defiendas, Jackson!- Hermes apunto el aguijón hacia mí. -Ella sabe exactamente de que estoy hablando.-**

 **-¡Quizás debería culparse usted mismo!- Debí mantener la boca cerrada, pero lo único que podía pensar era en mover su atención lejos de Annabeth."**

-AWWWWW, dijeron todas las chicas menos Atenea y Annabeth que estaba sonrojada.

" **Todo este tiempo, él no había estado molesto conmigo, sino con ella."**

Annabeth suspiro y Percy le cogió la mano.

" **-¡Quizás si no hubiera abandonado a Luke y a su madre!-**

 **Hermes levanto su aguijón. Él comenzó a crecer hasta alcanzar 3 metros de altura.**

 **Bueno, ya está. Pero cuando se preparaba para golpear, George y Martha se le acercaron y susurraron algo en su oído. Hermes apretó los dientes. Bajo el aguijón eléctrico, y este se convirtió de nuevo en un bastón.**

 **-Percy Jackson,- dijo -porque has tomado la maldición de Aquiles, debo absolverte. Estás en manos de Las Moiras ahora. Pero nunca volverás a hablarme así."**

-Ahora entendemos el título, dijo Will.

-Nosotros no, dijeron los Stoll y Leo, y el último le dio un dracma a Piper.

-Las serpientes al hablar con Hermes salvaron su vida, explico Annabeth.

" **No tienes idea de cuánto he sacrificado, cuánto...-Su voz se quebró, y se redujo a tamaño humano de nuevo. -Mi hijo, mi más grande orgullo...mi pobre May...-**

 **Sonaba tan devastado que no supe qué decir. Hace un minuto estaba listo para vaporizarnos. Ahora se veía como si necesitara un abrazo."**

-Dioses bipolares, suspiraron los semidioses.

" **-Mire, Señor Hermes- dije -Lo siento, pero necesito saber. ¿Qué le paso a May? Dijo algo del destino de Luke, y sus ojos...-**

 **Hermes me observó, y mi voz vaciló. La mirada en su rostro no era realmente ira, pensé.**

 **Era dolor. Profundo, increíble dolor."**

-Hermes amaba a May y ama mucho a Luke es difícil ese tema, dijo Apolo.

" **-Debo dejarlos ahora.- dijo firmemente. -Tengo una guerra que pelear.-**

 **Comenzó a brillar. Me volví y me asegure que Annabeth hiciera lo mismo, porque aun estaba paralizada en estado de shok."**

-Te preocupas mucho por ella, dijo Hestia.

-Es que es imposible no preocuparse, dijo él.

Annabeth se sonrojo y Afrodita chillo.

-Ojala hubiera hecho lo que hizo Percy, murmuro Piper **(** El héroe perdido **)**

 **"Buena suerte, Percy." murmuró Martha, la serpiente.**

 **Hermes brillo con la luz de una supernova. Luego se había ido.**

 **Annabeth se sentó a los pies del trono de su madre y lloro. Quería reconfortarla, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo."**

-Abrázala tonto, dijo Afrodita.

Annabeth estaba casi igual que en el libro, aquí no lloraba, Percy la abrazó.

" **-Annabeth- dije -No es tu culpa. Nunca había visto a Hermes actuar así. Pienso...no se...probablemente se siente culpable acera de Luke. Busca a alguien a quien culpar. No sé porque se desquito contigo. No hiciste nada para merecerte eso.-**

 **Annabeth se limpió los ojos. Miraba al fuego como si fuera su propia pira funeraria.**

 **Me moví intranquilo.**

 **-¿Um, no lo hiciste, verdad?-**

 **No contesto. Su cuchillo de bronce celestial estaba sujeto a su brazo - el mismo cuchillo que vi en la visión de Hestia. Todos estos años no había notado que era un regalo de Luke. Le había preguntado muchas veces por qué prefería pelear con un cuchillo que con una espada, y nunca me había respondido. Ahora lo sabía."**

-Fue un gran regalo, dijo Annabeth.

-¿Cómo? Pregunto Percy.

-Esa daga significa una nueva era, una nueva vida sin familiares que no me querían, significaba que tendría una nueva familia, contestó Annabeth.

" **-Percy- dijo -¿Que dijiste de la madre de Luke? ¿La conociste?-**

 **Asentí renuente.**

 **-Nico y yo la visitamos. Ella era un poco...diferente.- Le describí a May Castellán, y el extraño momento en que sus ojos empezaron a brillar y hablo del destino de su hijo. Annabeth frunció el ceño.**

 **-Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Pero por que visitaron...?- Sus ojos se abrieron -Hermes dijo que portabas la maldición de Aquiles. Hestia dijo lo mismo. ¿Tu...te bañaste en el Rio Estigio?-"**

-Mi hija es la más lista, Atenea sonrió a Apolo.

" **-No cambies el tema-**

 **-¡Percy! ¿Lo hiciste o no?-**

 **-Um...tal vez un poco.-**

 **Le conté la historia de Hades y Nico, y como yo había vencido a un ejército de muertos.**

 **Deje fuera la visión de ella sacándome del rio. Aun no lo entendía del todo, y solo pensarlo me hacía sentir desconcertado."**

-Lo que pasa es… Atenea corrió y le tapó la boca a Afrodita.

-Afrodita hay niños delante, dijo Atenea.

Atenea salvo la situación, Piper, Jason y Leo suspiraron.

" **Sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad.**

 **-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo peligroso que fue?-**

 **-No tenia opción.- dije - Es la única manera en que puedo enfrentarme a Luke.-**

 **-Quieres decir... ¡Di inmmortales, por supuesto! Por eso Luke no murió. Fue al Estigio y...Oh, no, Luke. ¿En que estabas pensando?-**

 **-Así que ahora te preocupas por Luke otra vez.- gruñí."**

-¿Celoso? Pregunto Afrodita ante la mirada de Atenea.

-Eh… yo…no…

" **Ella me miró como si yo acabara de caer del espacio.**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Olvídalo- murmuré.**

 **Me preguntaba que había querido decir Hermes con que Annabeth no había salvado a Luke cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Claramente, había algo que ella no me estaba diciendo.**

 **Pero de momento no estaba de humor para preguntar. Lo último que quería oír era más acerca de su historia con Luke."**

-Sí que esta celoso, susurro Thalía a la rubia.

-Mucho, dijo Annabeth.

" **-El punto es que él no murió en el Estigio.- dije -Tampoco yo. Ahora tengo que enfrentarlo. Debemos defender el Olimpo.**

 **Annabeth todavía estaba estudiando mi cara, como si tratara de ver diferencias desde mi chapuzón en el Estigio.**

 **-Creo que tienes razón. Mi mamá menciono...-**

 **-Plan veintitrés.-"**

-Percy recodaste algo, dijo Thalía.

-Cara de pino.

-¿A qué viene eso? Pregunto la cazadora.

-No sabía que contestarte, se encogió de hombros.

" **Ella revolvió en su maleta y saco la laptop de Dédalo. El símbolo azul Delta brillo en la tapa cuando la inicio. Abrió algunos archivos y empezó a leer.**

 **-Aquí esta- dijo -Dioses, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.-**

 **-¿Un invento de Dédalo?-**

 **-Muchos inventos...de los peligrosos. Si mi madre quiere que usemos este plan, debe pensar que las cosas están de veras mal.- Annabeth me miró -¿Qué hay de ese mensaje para ti?"**

-Yo creo que significa que no quiere que este cerca de ti Annabeth, dijeron los Stoll.

-Ese no idiotas, gruño Annabeth colorada.

" **Recuerda los ríos" ¿Qué significa?-**

 **Sacudí la cabeza. Como de costumbre, no tenía ni idea de lo que los dioses me decían."**

-¿Los dioses? La gente en general, dijo Thalía.

" **¿Qué ríos se suponía que tenía que recordar? ¿El Estigio? ¿El Mississippi?"**

-El oho, dijo Leo dándole un dracma a Piper.

-Ohio, corrigió Annabeth.

-Como sea, dijo dándole otro dracma.

-Tan rica como Annabeth no voy a acabar pero seré la segunda más rica, comentó Piper.

" **Justo entonces los hermanos Stoll entraron corriendo en la sala de los tronos.**

 **-Tienen que ver esto.- dijo Connor -Ahora.-**

 **Las luces azules del cielo se habían detenido, así que al principio no entendí cual era el problema. Los otros campistas se habían reunido en un pequeño parque en el borde de la montaña. Estaban recostados contra el barandal, mirando hacia abajo a Manhattan. La baranda tenía alineados esos binoculares para turistas, donde depositas un dracma dorado y ves la ciudad. Los campistas usaban todos y cada uno.**

 **Mire abajo a la ciudad. Podía ver casi todo desde aquí- el rio Este y el Hudson, marcando la forma de Manhattan, la línea de las calles, las luces de los rascacielos, el oscuro estrecho de Central Park en el norte. Todo se veía normal, pero algo no estaba bien. Lo sentí en los huesos antes de notar que era.**

 **-No escucho...nada.- dijo Annabeth.**

 **Ése era el problema."**

-¿Y los coches? No se deberían oír los motores, dijo Leo dándole otro dracma a la morena.

-Morfeo ha iniciado su plan, dijo Atenea.

" **Aun desde esta altura, debería oír el ruido de la ciudad- millones de personas apresuradas por ahí, miles de coches y maquinas- el ronquido de una gran metrópoli. No piensas en eso cuando vives en New York, pero siempre está ahí. Incluso en medio de la noche, New York nunca está en silencio.**

 **Pero lo estaba ahora. Sentí como si de pronto mi mejor amigo hubiera caído muerto.**

 **-¿Que fue lo que hicieron? -Mi voz sonó estrangulada e iracunda. -¿Que le hicieron a mi ciudad?-"**

-Percy no sabíamos que New York fuera tuya, dijeron los Stoll.

-Era metafórico, dijo Percy.

-¿Sabes lo que significa? Pregunto Thalía asombrada.

-Sí, Annabeth me lo explico, sonrió él.

" **Aparte a Michael Yew de los binoculares y eché un vistazo."**

-¡Mi hijo!

-Que pesado eres Apolo, dijo Artemisa.

" **En las calles abajo, el tráfico estaba detenido. Peatones yacían en las aceras, o acurrucados en los portales. No había señal de violencia, ni destrozos, nada de eso. Era como si toda la gente de New York simplemente hubiera decidido dejar lo que estaba haciendo y se hubiera desmayado.**

 **-¿Están muertos? -pregunto Silena, atónita.**

 **Un frio glacial cubrió mi estomago. Una línea de la profecía resonó en mi oído: "Y verá al mundo en un sueño sin fin". Recordé la historia de Grover acerca de haberse encontrado con Morfeo en Central Park. "Tienes suerte de que esté guardando mi energía para el evento principal".**

 **-No están muertos- dije -Morfeo ha puesto a toda la isla de Manhattan a dormir. La invasión ha comenzado."**

-Fin, dijo Dionisio.

Thalía y Clarisse se levantaron y le dieron a Percy.

-¿Por qué me dais?

-Por dejarnos con el suspense.

Hermes apareció y Atenea le dio una colleja, la diosa quería seguir dándole pero los demás dioses la convencieron de que se sentara.

Una luz brillante apareció dejando a un chico.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

 _Una luz brillante apareció dejando a un chico._

El chico era rubio, se levanto mirando a todos y evaluándolos, se inclino ante los dioses.

-Por fin un semidiós con buenos modales, comentó Zeus.

-Soy Malcom hijo de Atenea.

Los dioses explicaron todo al nuevo semidiós y este se sentó.

-¿Quién va a leer? Pregunto Poseidón.

-Yo, dijo para sorpresa de todos Artemisa.

Dionisio le paso el libro.

" **Compro algunos nuevos amigos"**

-Comprados, cantaron los Stoll y Leo.

-Percy no sabía que para tener amigos tenias que pagarles, rió la cazadora.

-Percy relájate, se dijo a sí mismo el hijo de Poseidón.

" **La señorita O´Leary era la única contenta con la ciudad dormida."**

-Normal así puede correr de aquí para ya tan campante, dijo Nico.

-E ir a por la comida, añadió Leo.

-Tú solo piensas en comida, se quejo Piper.

-Es que tengo hambre, se lamento el semidiós.

-Después de este capítulo comeremos, anunció Zeus.

" **La encontramos hurgando como cerdita en un carrito volteado de hot dogs mientras que el dueño estaba acurrucado en la acera, chupándose el pulgar."**

-Lo dije, sonrió Leo y Piper empezó a aplaudir.

-Enhorabuena Leo, piensas como un perro, dijo Piper.

-¿Se puede salir del mundo de Percy? Pregunto Leo.

-Lo siento Leo pero no, contesto Percy.

-¿POR QUÉ? Grito Leo mirando al cielo.

-Deja de ser tan dramático, se quejo Piper.

" **Argos esperaba por nosotros con sus cien ojos bien abiertos. No dijo nada. Nunca lo hacía. Imaginé que era porque se suponía que también tenía un ojo en la lengua. Pero su cara dejaba ver con facilidad que estaba consternado. Le conté lo que oímos en el Olimpo, y como los dioses no iban a venir a rescatarnos. Argos giró los ojos con disgusto, lo que se veía bastante psicodélico porque hacía que todo su cuerpo girara.**

 **-Sería mejor que regresaras al campamento.- le dije -Protégelo lo mejor que puedas.-**

 **Me señaló y levantó las cejas efusivamente.**

 **-Yo me quedo.- dije."**

-Nosotros nos quedamos, corrigió Annabeth.

-Pero…

-No te voy a dejar solo y no hay peros que valgan, dijo la rubia.

" **Argos asintió, como si esta respuesta le satisficiera. Miró a Annabeth y dibujo un circulo en el aire con su dedo.**

 **-Si- coincidió Annabeth -Creo que es el momento.-"**

\- #Annabethsiemprepreparada, dijeron los Stoll.

-¡Qué no estamos en twitter! Les grito Katie.

-Quieres ver que uno de los hermanos acaba con ella, susurro Silena a Clarisse y esta se lo paso a Chris y así hasta que todos estaban enterados menos los Stoll y Katie.

Todos asintieron.

-Es cierto el dicho los que se pelean se desean, se limito a decir Afrodita.

" **-¿Para qué?- pregunté.**

 **Argos rebuscó en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Sacó un escudo de bronce y se lo pasó a Annabeth. Se veía como un objeto ordinario - el mismo tipo de escudo circular que usábamos para "capturar la bandera". Pero cuando Annabeth lo puso en el suelo, el reflejo en la pulida superficie cambió de cielo y edificios a la Estatua de la Libertad – que para nada estaba cerca de nosotros.**

 **-Whoa- dije -un video escudo."**

-¡Te juro que no vuelvo a hacer una apuesta con Annabeth! Dijo Thalía dándole otros diez dracmas a la rubia.

-¿Qué apostasteis esta vez? Pregunto Percy.

-Que no sabias lo que era, suspiro Thalía ante la risa de su amiga.

" **-Una de las ideas de Dédalo.- dijo Annabeth -Le pedí a Beckendorf que hiciera esto antes de...-miró a Silena -Um, como sea, el escudo desvía la luz solar o lunar de cualquier parte del mundo para crear un reflejo. Literalmente puedes ver cualquier sitio bajo el sol o la luna, mientras que la luz natural lo toque. Mira-"**

-Funciona gracias a mí, dijo Apolo inflando pecho.

-Y a mí, sonrió Artemisa.

-Hermanita que vanidosa eres.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, él dios de los vanidosos, dijo Artemisa.

" **Todos nos acercamos mientras Annabeth se concentraba. La imagen se acercó y giró a la vez, así que sentí vértigo solo de verla. Estábamos en el zoológico de Central Park, después acercándonos a la 60 Este, más allá de Bloomingdale, después doblando en la Tercera Avenida.**

 **-Whoa- dijo Connor Stoll. -Regresa. Haz un acercamiento justo ahí.-**

 **-¿Qué?- dijo Annabeth nerviosamente- ¿Ves invasores?-"**

-Ese que va a ver, gruño Katie.

-Yo veo mucho, dijo él.

-Por eso te chocaste con aquel árbol, dijo Katie.

-Ese árbol se movió, se quejo Connor.

" **-No, justo ahí, la tienda de golosinas Dylan´s.- Connor miro a su hermano- Hombre, está abierto. Y todos están dormidos. ¿Estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?-**

 **-¡Connor! -le regañó Katie Gardner. Sonaba como su madre, Deméter. "**

-Me compadezco de los pobres, dijo Hades.

" **-Esto es serio. ¡No van a atracar una tienda de dulces en medio de una guerra!-**

 **-Lo siento- murmuro Connor, aunque no se veía muy apenado."**

-Pues claro que no, somos hijos del dios de los ladrones robar esta en nuestra naturaleza, sonrió Travis.

Katie se levanto y le dio una colleja a Travis.

-Y eso está en la mía, dijo muy campante la hija de Deméter.

" **Annabeth pasó su mano frente al escudo, y otra escena se desplegó. Paseo FDR, mirando a través del parque del Faro.**

 **-Esto nos permitirá ver lo que pasa en la ciudad. -dijo -Gracias Argos. Esperamos verte en el campamento de nuevo...algún día.-"**

-Apolo yo también quiero una pastilla, dijo Atenea.

Apolo le dio una caja y Atenea se trago una pastilla.

-Annabeth tu positividad mata a tu madre, comentó Leo.

" **Argos gruñó. Me echó una mirada que claramente significaba "Buena suerte, van a necesitarla"**

-Percy no sabía que tú sabías leer miradas, comentó Connor.

-Lee la mía, dijo Clarisse.

-Estas diciéndome que me quieres clavar tu lanza, dijo Percy.

-Casi, te estoy diciendo que te quiero estrangular con mis propias manos, sonrió Clarisse.

La hija de Ares se levantó y el hijo de Poseidón se escondió detrás de la hija de Atenea, Clarisse se iba acercando pero en cuanto vio la mirada de la rubia se volvió a sentar.

" **y se subió a la camioneta. Él y las dos arpías conductoras se alejaron,** **serpenteando por entre las filas de autos detenidos que bloqueaban la calle.**

 **Le silbé a la Señorita O´Leary, y ella se acercó trotando.**

 **-Hey, chica- le dije- ¿Recuerdas a Grover? ¿El sátiro que encontramos en el parque?-**

 **¡WOOOOF!**

 **Esperaba que significara "¡Claro que lo recuerdo!" y no "¿Tienes mas hot dogs?"**

-No tengo, dijo Leo.

-Nosotros sí, dijeron los Stoll.

-¿De dónde los habéis sacado? Pregunto Percy.

-¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? Preguntaron.

-No, no quiero saberlo.

" **-Necesito que lo encuentres- dije -Asegúrate de que sigue despierto. Vamos a necesitar su ayuda, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Encuentra a Grover!-**

 **La señorita O´Leary me dio un descuidado beso húmedo,"**

-¡Percy tiene nueva novia! se emociono Thalía.

-Me cuadra solo una que lo entienda puede estar con él, y quien le entiende es un perro, comentó Clarisse.

-El amor no entiende de especie, rió Leo.

" **que pareció de lo mas innecesario. Luego echo a correr hacia el norte. Pólux estaba inclinado junto a un policía dormido.**

 **-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no caímos dormidos también? ¿Por qué solo los mortales?-**

 **-Este es un enorme encantamiento.- dijo Silena Beauregard. Entre más grande el hechizo, mas fácil es resistirlo. Si quieres dormir a millones de mortales, tienes que conjurar una delgada capa de magia. Dormir a semidioses es mucho más difícil.-"**

-¡Mi hija es la segunda más lista! Grito Afrodita.

-¿Por qué no la primera? Pregunto Apolo.

-Porque la primera es la hija de Atenea.

-Entonces sería la tercera por el hijo de Atenea, dijo Apolo.

-Apolo esto es la categoría femenina, explico la diosa del amor.

" **La observé.**

 **-¿Cuándo aprendiste tanto sobre la magia?-**

 **Silena se ruborizó.**

 **-No paso todo mi tiempo en mi armario.-"**

-Silena es una de las pocas hijas de Afrodita que hace las actividades, dijo Annabeth.

-Es genial tenerla en tu equipo de capturar la bandera, comentó Percy.

-Chicos parad que hacéis que me ruborice, dijo Silena colorada.

" **-Percy- me llamo Annabeth. Todavía estaba mirando el escudo. -Mejor ve esto.-**

 **La imagen de bronce mostraba el estrecho de Long Island, cerca de La Guardia. Una flota de una docena de veloces botes navegaba a través del agua hacia Manhattan. Cada bote estaba lleno de semidioses en armadura griega. En la popa del bote insignia un estandarte purpura con una guadaña negra ondeaba en el viento de la noche. Nunca había visto ese diseño antes, pero no era difícil imaginarlo: La bandera de guerra de Cronos."**

-Empieza la fiesta, dijo Ares frotándose las manos.

" **-Revisen el perímetro de la isla.- dije -Rápido-**

 **Annabeth cambió la escena al sur de la bahía. Un ferry de Staten Island surcaba las olas cerca de la Isla Ellis. La cubierta estaba llena de Dracenas y una manada de perros del infierno. Nadando al frente de la nava venia un grupo de animales marinos. Al principio creí que eran delfines. Entonces vi sus caras como de perro y las espadas ceñidas en sus cinturas, y me di cuenta que eran Telkhines - demonios marinos.**

 **La escena cambió de nuevo. La costa de Jersey, justo a la entrada del túnel Lincoln.**

 **Cientos de monstruos diversos marcaban pasando las líneas de tráfico detenido: Gigantes con mazas, Ciclopes rebeldes, y dragones lanza-fuego, y para hacerles paso un tanque Sherman de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, quitando autos del camino mientras se adentraba en el túnel."**

-Están rodeados, dijo Atenea.

-Esta va mal muy mal, se lamentó Apolo.

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! Decía emocionado Ares.

" **-¿Qué pasó con los mortales fuera de Manhattan? -pregunté -¿Todo el estado está dormido?-**

 **Annabeth hizo un gesto.**

 **-No lo creo, pero es extraño. Por lo que puedo decir de estas imágenes, Manhattan está totalmente dormido. Luego hay un radio como de 80 kilómetros alrededor de la isla donde el tiempo corre muy, muy lento. Entre más cerca estas de Manhattan, más lento es.-"**

-Nuestro papi está haciendo de las suyas, dijo Poseidón.

-Espera un segundo, si Cronos es tu padre, y tú eres el mío, eso significa… ¡CRONOS ES MI ABUELO! Dijo Percy.

-Hay gente que no tiene suerte en la vida, dijo Leo.

-Leo te recuerdo que Cronos es tu bisabuelo, sonrió Annabeth.

-¡POBRE DE MÍ!

" **Ella me mostró otra escena- una autopista de New Jersey. Era sábado en la noche, así** **que el tráfico no era tan malo como sería entre semana. Los conductores se veían** **despiertos, pero los autos se movían como a un kilometro por hora. Las aves volaban en** **cámara lenta.**

 **-Cronos- dije- Él está ralentizando el tiempo.-**

 **-Hécate podría estar ayudando.- dijo Katie Gardner- Miren como los autos se alejan de Manhattan, como si recibieran un mensaje subconsciente de regresar.-"**

-¡Mi hija es la tercera más lista! Sonrió Deméter.

Todos la miraron.

-¿Qué? Yo también puedo estar en ese campeonato femenino de inteligencia que se invento Afrodita, dijo Deméter.

-Seguro que esto lo hace para que comamos cereal, le susurro Hades a Poseidón.

" **-No lo sé.- Annabeth sonaba realmente frustrada. Odiaba no saber."**

-Es la segunda cosa que más odio, gruño Annabeth.

-¿Y la primera? Preguntaron los Stoll.

-No se las diré, no soy tan tonta como Leo para picar, dijo Annabeth.

-¡Eh! Se quejo el nombrado.

" **-Pero de alguna manera han rodeado Manhattan con capas de magia. El mundo exterior quizás ni siquiera se dé cuenta que algo está mal. Todos los mortales que vengan a Manhattan serán ralentizados, tanto que no sabrán lo que está pasando.-"**

-Mi hija demuestra porque tiene el primer puesto en la competición, sonrió Atenea.

-Tenemos que hacer una competición para chicos, dijo Hermes.

-Si es de inteligencia mi hijo va el último, comentó Poseidón.

-Mi propio padre, murmuro Percy.

-No, de semidioses sexys, sonrió Apolo.

-Nosotras, las chicas, somos las juezas, dijo Afrodita.

-Después de comer empezaremos con la lista, comentó Apolo.

Los chicos se miraron nerviosos.

" **-Como moscas en el ámbar.- Jake Mason murmuro.-**

 **Annabeth asintió."**

-Idioma de cerebritos, cantaron los Stoll.

-Idioma normal pero que la gente estúpida no entiende, canturreo Thalía.

-Thalía mis oídos arden, se quejo Percy.

-Al menos cuando yo canto no mato palomas, dijo ella.

" **-No podemos esperar que llegue ayuda.-**

 **Me volví hacia mis amigos. Se veían consternados y asustados, y no podía culparlos. El escudo nos había mostrado al menos trescientos enemigos en camino. Había cuarenta de nosotros. Y estábamos solos."**

Todos los dioses con hijos en la guerra contra Cronos tragaron una pastilla.

" **-Muy bien- dije -Vamos a defender Manhattan.-**

 **Silena acomodó su armadura.**

 **-Percy, Manhattan es enorme.-**

 **-Vamos a defenderlo- dije -Tenemos que hacerlo.-"**

-Por fin, dijo Leo.

-¿Por fin el qué? Pregunto Percy.

-Por fin no eres negativo, sonrió Leo.

-Leo él será negativo pero tú eres tonto, defendió a Percy, Thalía.

-Thalía me has defendido, dijo Percy emocionado.

-No te emociones que solo lo hago porque soy la única que se puede meter contigo, Thalía se hizo la dura.

" **-Él tiene razón- dijo Annabeth -Los dioses del viento deben mantener a las fuerzas de Cronos alejados del Olimpo por el aire, así que intentara un asalto por tierra. Tenemos que cortar las entradas a la isla.-**

 **-Tienen botes.- apunto Michael Yew.**

 **Un espasmo eléctrico me recorrió la espalda. Súbitamente entendí la advertencia de Atenea: "Recuerda los ríos."**

-Nea estas en todo, dijo Apolo.

-Por eso soy la diosa de la sabiduría y estrategia y no me llames Nea, dijo Atenea.

-Ves lo que tengo que soportar, se quejo Artemisa.

-Tienes que soportar a un hermano guapo.

-Tengo que soportar a un hermano tonto.

" **-Yo me encargaré de los botes.- dije.**

 **Michael frunció el ceño.**

 **-¿Cómo?-**

 **-Solo déjamelo a mí.- dije- Tenemos que cubrir los puentes y túneles. Vamos a asumir que intentaran un ataque por el centro o los suburbios, al menos en la primera ocasión. Ése sería el camino más directo al edificio Empire State. Michael, llévate a la cabaña de Apolo al puente Williamsburg."**

-¡Vamos hijos míos vosotros podéis!

-Tenemos que darle un calmante, susurro Artemisa a los demás.

" **Katie, la cabaña de Demeter tome el túnel Brooklyn-Battery. Hagan crecer arbustos espinosos y hiedra venenosa en el túnel. ¡Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, pero manténganlos fuera de aquí! Connor, lleva a la mitad de la cabaña de Hermes y cubre el puente de Manhattan. Travis, toma la otra mitad y cubre el puente de Brooklyn. ¡Y no se detengan saqueando o robando!-"**

-Esooo, coreo Katie.

-Florecilla nosotros también te queremos, sonrieron los Stoll.

-¿Cómo?

-No hace falta que estés tan pendiente de nosotros, los chicos le guiñaron un ojo.

-Juro que no los aguanto, gruño ella.

" **-¡Aaaahhhhh!- Toda la cabaña de Hermes se quejó.**

 **-Silena, lleva al grupo de Afrodita al túnel Queens-Midtown.-**

 **-Oh, mis dioses- dijo una de sus hermanas. -¡La Quinta Avenida nos queda de camino! Podemos pasar por accesorios, y los monstruos, o sea, odian total el olor de Givenchy.-"**

-Seguro que era Drew, gruño Piper.

-A mí me gustan las compras pero en medio de una guerra es pasarse, se quejo Silena.

-¿Es verdad que ese perfume aleja a los monstruos? Pregunto Malcom.

-Claro, es una invención mía y de mi marido, sonrió argullosa Afrodita.

" **-Sin retrasos- dije -Bueno...lo del perfume, si creen que va a funcionar.-**

 **Seis chicas Afrodita me besaron en la mejilla, emocionadas."**

-No me hacen caso, les tengo dicho que Percy no se toca, gruño Silena.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto el aludido.

-Digamos que hay otra chica que es para ti, aunque no te des cuenta, dijo Silena.

" **-¡Esta bien, suficiente!- cerré los ojos, tratando de pensar qué estaba olvidando. -El túnel Holland. Jake, ve con la cabaña de Hefesto ahí. Usen Fuego Griego, monten trampas. Lo que sea que tengan.-**

 **Él aceptó.**

 **-Con gusto. Tenemos cuentas que ajustar. ¡Por Beckendorf!-**

 **La cabaña entera rugió con aprobación."**

-¡Venganza! Rugió Ares.

-¿Tú no te cansas? Preguntaron los demás dioses.

-Que va, además las mejores peleas son por venganza, dijo emocionado el dios de la guerra.

" **-El puente de la calle 59.- dije -Clarisse...-"**

-Clarisse no está, dijeron todos los semidioses mirando a la susodicha.

-Chica deberías haber ido a pelear, ¡Va a ser bestial! Dijo Ares.

" **Me quedé sin aliento. Clarisse no estaba ahí. Toda la cabaña de Ares, malditos sean, estaba en el campamento."**

-Clarisse, llamó Leo.

-Valdez si vas a hacer una de las tuyas te va a pasar algo malo, amenazó la morena.

-Clarisse, siguió Leo.

-¿Qué?

-Maldita seas.

-Se lo advertí, Chris, Annabeth, Thalía, Grover, Malcom y Percy tuvieron que trabajar juntos para que la hija de Ares no matara a Leo,

" **-Lo tomaremos nosotros. -Annabeth dio un paso al frente, salvándome de un silencio embarazoso."**

-Yo salvándote, no es una novedad, sonrió la rubia.

-Gracias, dijo Percy.

-¿Si no estoy yo quien se asegura de que no la fastidies? Pregunto Annabeth.

-Cuanta confianza, ironizó el mestizo.

-Confianza la justa.

" **Se volvió a sus hermanos. -Malcolm, lleva a la cabaña de Atenea, activen el plan 23 por el camino, justo como te mostré. Mantengan esa posición.-**

 **-Entendido-**

 **-Yo iré con Percy.- dijo ella -Nos reuniremos con ustedes, o iremos a donde sea que nos necesiten.-**

 **Alguien en la parte de atrás del grupo dijo:**

 **-Nada de desviarse, ustedes dos.-"**

Todos intentaron aguantarse la risa.

-Por favor ¿Qué podríamos hacer Annabeth y yo solos? Pregunto Percy.

-Muchas cosas, rió Thalía.

" **Hubo algunas risitas, pero decidí dejarlos pasar.**

 **-Muy bien- dije -Manténganse en contacto por teléfono.-**

 **-No tenemos -protesto Silena.**

 **Me agaché, recogí una Blackberry de una dama que roncaba y se lo lancé a Silena.**

– **Ya tienes uno. ¿Todos saben el número de Annabeth, verdad? Si nos necesitan, tomen un teléfono cualquiera y llámennos. Una vez que lo usen, déjenlo y tomen algún otro si tienen que hacerlo. Eso hará difícil a los monstruos el ubicarlos.-"**

-Sesos de alga, te has espabilado, sonrió Thalía.

-La guerra no es un sitio para lentos cara de pino.

-Entonces Leo nunca podrá estar en una, atacó Clarisse.

-¡Eh! Que yo soy listo.

-Para los de tú especie, ah es verdad que de lo tontos que eran se extinguieron, contraataco la morena.

-Recordadme que no vuelva a enfadar a Clarisse, susurro Leo a Jason y Piper.

" **Todos asintieron. Pareció gustarles la idea.**

 **Travis se aclaró la garganta.**

 **-Um, si encontramos un teléfono de veras bonito...-**

 **-No, no pueden quedárselo.- dije.**

 **-Aw, hombre.-"**

-Jooo, Percy no eres enrollado, se quejo Travis.

-Chicos los llevaré de saqueo otro día, prometió Hermes.

" **-Espera, Percy- dijo Jake Mason. -Te olvidas del túnel Lincoln.-"**

-Ya decía yo que estaba demasiado espabilado, comentó Thalía.

" **Mascullé una palabrota. Él tenía razón. Un tanque Sherman y un ciento de monstruos marchaban a través de ese túnel justo ahora, y había posicionado las fuerzas en todos los demás sitios. Entonces la voz de una chica se escuchó desde el otro lado de la calle.**

 **-¿Qué tal si nos lo dejas a nosotras?-**

 **Nunca había estado más feliz de oír a nadie en mi vida. Una banda de 30 chicas adolescentes cruzó la Quinta Avenida. Vestían camisetas blancas, pantalones grises de camuflaje y botas de combate. Traían espadas en sus costados, un carcaj en sus espaldas y arcos preparados."**

-Primito dame las gracias, dijo Thalía.

-¿Por qué?

-Sesos de alga estate atento a la lectura y sabrás, le contesto la rubia.

" **Una manada de lobos blancos venia a sus pies, y varias de las chicas traían halcones en sus brazos. La chica que lideraba tenía el cabello negro alborotado y una chamarra de piel negra. Usaba un anillo de plata en la cabeza como la tiara de una princesa, que no combinaba con sus pendientes de calavera o su playera "Muerte a Barbie" que mostraba una muñeca Barbie con una flecha atravesándole la cabeza."**

Percy le dio diez dracmas a Annabeth.

-¿Qué apostatéis? Pregunto la cazadora.

-Qué no me sorprendería pero como ves sí que me sorprendió, contesto Percy.

" **-¡Thalía! -gritó Annabeth."**

-La primera que me reconoce, sonrió la Thalía y le paso a la rubia un brazo por los hombros.

" **La hija de Zeus sonrió.**

 **-Las cazadoras de Artemisa, reportándose al deber.-**

 **Hubo abrazos y saludos por doquier...o al menos Thalía fue amigable. A las otras cazadoras no les gustaba estar cerca de los campistas, especialmente de los chicos, pero al menos no nos dispararon a ninguno, lo que tratándose de ellas fue una cálida bienvenida."**

-Nos alegramos todos de eso, dijeron los Stoll.

-Lo dicen por que les da miedo Phoebe, rieron los demás semidioses.

-¿Qué le hicieron? Pregunto Leo.

-Le dimos una camiseta que no fue muy buena para su salud, rieron los hijos de Hermes.

" **-¿Donde estuviste el ultimo año?- le pregunte a Thalía- ¡Tienes casi el doble de cazadoras ahora!-**

 **Ella se rió.**

 **-Larga, larga historia. Apuesto a que mis aventuras fueron más peligrosas que las tuyas, Jackson.-"**

-Imposible, dijo Percy.

-¿Tú crees? Pregunto ella.

-Percy, Grover, Tyson y yo entramos al laberinto de Dédalo, dijo Annabeth.

Thalía se calló, Percy tenía aventuras más peligrosas, pero eso por su orgullo nunca lo admitiría.

Poseidón y Atenea tragaron una pastilla.

" **-Completa mentira.- dije**

 **\- Ya veremos- me aseguro- Después de esta, tú, Annabeth y yo: Hamburguesas con queso y papas fritas en el hotel de la 57 Oeste.-"**

-Tienes un serio problema con las hamburguesas cara de pino, dijo Percy.

-Y tú con las galletas azules y no te digo nada sesos de alga, sonrió Thalía.

" **Ella sonrió. -Esos monstruos no sabrán qué les pegó. ¡Cazadoras, muévanse!-**

 **Golpeó su brazalete de plata, y el escudo Égida se desplego a su forma completa. La cabeza dorada de Medusa moldeada en el centro era tan horrible, que los campistas retrocedieron. Las cazadoras se fueron por la avenida, seguidas por sus lobos y halcones, y tuve la sensación de que el túnel Lincoln estaba a salvo por ahora."**

-Claro que está a salvo, comentó Thalía.

-¿Dudas de mis cazadoras? Pregunto Artemisa.

-No, nunca lo haría Lady Artemisa, contestó Percy.

" **-Gracias a los dioses.- dijo Annabeth- Pero si no bloqueamos los ríos de esos botes, custodiar los puentes y túneles será inútil.-**

 **-Tienes razón.- dije.**

 **Mire a los campistas, todos ellos serios y determinados. Trate de no sentir que fuera la última vez que los veía juntos."**

-Y volvemos con el Percy negativo que todos conocemos, sonrió Leo.

Poseidón trago otra pastilla.

-Y volvemos con los malos chistes de Leo, dijo Annabeth.

-No me voy a meter más con Percy pues cada vez que lo hago una de las chicas se mete conmigo, gruño Leo.

" **-Ustedes son los más grandes héroes de este milenio.- les dije- No importa cuántos monstruos vengan hacia ustedes. Peleen con valentía, y ganaremos.- Levante a Riptide y grité: -¡POR EL OLIMPO!-"**

-POR NOSOTROS, gritaron Hermes y Apolo.

-Nuestros tímpanos, se quejaron los demás.

" **Ellos gritaron en respuesta, y nuestras cuarenta voces resonaron en por los edificios del centro de la ciudad. Por un momento sonó valeroso, pero murió rápidamente en el silencio de 10 millones de Neoyorkinos dormidos. Annabeth y yo tratamos de elegir un auto, pero todos estaban atascados en el embotellamiento. Ninguno de los motores funcionaba, lo que era extraño parecía que los conductores hubieran tenido tiempo de apagar el motor antes de dormirse. O tal vez Morfeo tenía el poder para poner a las maquinas a dormir también. La mayoría de los conductores aparentemente trataron de acercarse a las aceras cuando sintieron que se iban a desvanecer, pero aun así las calles estaban muy congestionadas para transitar."**

-Hay que investigarlo, frunció el ceño Atenea.

-O tal vez puede ser obra de Hécate, añadió Annabeth.

" **Finalmente encontramos a un mensajero inconsciente recostado contra un muro, todavía montando su Vespa. Lo quitamos de la moto y lo acostamos en la acera.**

 **-Lo siento, amigo- dije. Con suerte, podría devolverle su moto. Si no, difícilmente importaría, porque la ciudad seria destruida."**

-Una Vespa, susurro Leo.

-Y él solo piensa en la moto, dijo Piper señalándolo.

-Estoy pensando en las modificaciones que podría hacerle, contestó Leo ausente.

-¿Yo soy así cuando pienso? Pregunto Annabeth a Thalía y Percy.

-Eres peor, dijeron a la vez.

" **Conduje con Annabeth detrás de mi abrazada de mi cintura."**

Afrodita se mordió el labio.

Silena y Piper la miraron y negaron con la cabeza, estaba claro que su madre tenía un caso grave de fiebre de Percabeth.

" **Recorrimos Broadway en zigzag con nuestro motor zumbando a través de la misteriosa calma. Los únicos sonidos eran timbres ocasionales de teléfonos móviles - como si se llamaran unos a otros, como si New York se hubiera transformado en un aviario electrónico gigante.**

 **Nuestro progreso era lento. Muy seguido nos topábamos con peatones caídos en su sueño justo enfrente de un coche, y los movíamos para mantenerlos seguros."**

-Atenea y Poseidón vuestros hijos son muy buenos, me alegro que los trajeran al mundo, sonrió Hestia.

-Gracias Lady Hestia, dijeron ambos semidioses.

" **Una vez nos detuvimos a extinguir un carrito de pretzels que se estaba incendiando. Unos minutos después nos tuvimos que detener a rescatar un carrito de bebe que rodaba calle abajo sin rumbo. Resulto que no había bebe en el, solo el chiguagua dormido de alguien. Imagínense. –"**

-Alguien no tiene vida social, rieron los Stoll.

-Qué raro es ese mortal, dijo Clarisse.

-Paris Hilton hace lo mismo y es hija de Afrodita, dijo Annabeth.

" **Lo aparcamos seguro en un portón y seguimos adelante.**

 **Íbamos pasando Madison Square Park cuando Annabeth dijo- Detente.-**

 **Me detuve a mitad de la 23 Este.**

-Que obediente, Afrodita movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

Todos empezaron a reír a excepción de Annabeth que estaba colorada y Percy que no entendía nada.

" **Annabeth desmontó y corrió hacia el parque. Para** **cuando la alcancé estaba viendo una estatua de bronce en un pedestal de mármol rojo.**

 **Probablemente pase por ahí un millón de veces y nunca la mire realmente. El tipo estaba sentado en una silla con las piernas cruzadas. Usaba un traje de un estilo pasado- estilo Abraham Lincoln- con una corbata y largos faldones y todo. Una pila de libros de bronce estaba bajo su silla. Tenía una pluma para escribir en una mano y una larga hoja de pergamino metálico en la otra."**

-Apuesto a que no pronuncia bien el nombre, dijo Annabeth sabiendo quien era la estatua.

-Yo apuesto que sí, dijeron los Stoll, Piper, Jason, Leo, Will, Chris y Grover.

-¿Enserio? Pregunto Thalía.

-Hemos apostado contra Percy y hemos perdido ahora apostamos a su favor y ganamos, explico Leo.

" **-¿Por qué nos preocupamos por...- busque el nombre en el pedestal. -William H. Steward?-**

 **-Seward- corrigió Annabeth"**

-Paguen, sonrió la rubia.

Todos le dieron diez dracmas.

-Chicos quien apuesta no gana hiendo a favor o en contra de Percy, gana quien vaya en el lado de Annabeth, explico Thalía.

" **\- Fue un alcalde de New York. Semidiós menor, hijo de Hebe, me parece. Pero eso no es importante. Es la estatua la que me interesa.-**

 **Se subió en un banco del parque y examino la base de la estatua.**

 **-No me digas que es un autómata. -dije.**

 **Annabeth sonrió.**

 **-En realidad la mayoría de las estatuas de la ciudad son autómatas. Dédalo las planto aquí en caso de que necesitara un ejército.-**

 **-¿Para atacar el Olimpo o defenderlo?-**

 **Annabeth sonrió.**

 **\- Cualquiera de las dos. Este era el plan 23. Él podía activar una estatua y esta comenzaría a activar las demás en toda la ciudad hasta formar un ejército. Es peligroso, creo. Sabes lo impredecibles que son los autómatas.-**

 **-Aja- dije. Teníamos nuestro conjunto de malas experiencias con ellos. "**

-Bianca, Nico bajo la cabeza.

-El dragón, dijeron Annabeth, Silena y Percy.

Poseidón trago otra pastilla.

-Enserio tío P, tienes que parar, advirtió Apolo.

-¡No!

" **-¿Estas pensando seriamente en activarla?-**

 **-Tengo las notas de Dédalo.- dijo -Creo que puedo...ah, aquí vamos.-**

 **Presiono la punta de la bota de Seward, y la estatua se puse de pie, su pluma y papel preparados.**

 **-¿Que va a hacer?- pregunte -¿Escribir un memorándum?-**

 **-Sshh. - dijo Annabeth -Hola, William.-**

 **-Bill- sugerí.**

 **-Bill...oh, cállate.- me dijo Annabeth."**

-Sesos de alga lo importante es que no los aplaste, comentó la cazadora.

-Pero Bill es mejor…

-Santa paciencia tengo que tener contigo, suspiró Annabeth.

" **La estatua sacudió la cabeza, mirándonos con sus ojos lisos de metal. Annabeth se aclaro la garganta. -Hola, eh, Alcalde Seward. Secuencia de comando: Dédalo veintitrés. Defender Manhattan. Empezar activación.-**

 **Seward salto de su pedestal. Golpeo el piso tan fuerte que sus zapatos rompieron la acera. Luego se fue tintineando hacia el este.**

 **-Probablemente va a despertar a Confucio.-supuso Annabeth.**

 **-¿Qué?- dije**

 **-Otra estatua, en División. El punto es, que seguirán despertando a otras hasta que estén todas activadas.-"**

-Es un plan muy arriesgado, dijo Hefesto.

-Los autómatas no se pueden controlar, menos Festo, dijo Leo.

-Plan arriesgado pero es necesario, comentaron Atenea e hija.

" **-¿Y luego?-**

 **-Esperemos que defiendan Manhattan.-**

 **-¿Ellas saben que nosotros no somos el enemigo?-**

 **-Eso creo.-**

 **-Es tranquilizante.- pensé en todas las estatuas de bronce en parques, plazas y edificios de New York. Tenían que ser cientos, quizás miles."**

-Si les da por atacarnos será malo, dijo Connor.

-¿Eso a quien se los has preguntado? ¿Al doctor obvio o a la doctora evidente? Comento Thalía.

" **Entonces una bola de luz verde exploto en el cielo nocturno. Fuego Griego, en algún lugar del rio Este.**

 **-Tenemos que apresurarnos.- dije. Y echamos a correr por la Vespa.**

 **Nos estacionamos afuera del parque Battery, en el punto más bajo de Manhattan donde los ríos Hudson y Este se juntan y desembocan en la bahía.**

 **-Espera aquí.- le dije a Annabeth.**

 **-Percy, no puedes ir solo.-**

 **-Bueno, a menos que puedas respirar bajo el agua...-"**

-¿Puedes? Preguntaron los Stoll.

-Por supuesto que no, dijo Annabeth.

-Entonces te quedas en tierra, rieron.

" **Ella suspiro.**

 **-Eres tan molesto algunas veces.-"**

-¿Algunas veces? Siempre, dijo Thalía.

" **-¿Como cuando tengo razón? Confía en mí, estaré bien. Tengo la maldición de Aquiles ahora. Soy invencible y todo eso.-**

 **Annabeth no se veía convencida.**

 **-Solo ten cuidado. No quiero que te pase nada."**

-AWWWW, arrullo Afrodita.

-Es nuestro líder y lo necesitamos, se excuso la rubia.

-Sigue pensando eso, susurro Thalía a Annabeth.

" **Es decir, porque te necesitamos para la batalla.-**

 **Sonreí.**

 **\- Vuelvo en un parpadeo.-**

 **Me acerque a la orilla y me sumergí en el agua.**

 **Solo para los que no sean dioses marinos, no naden en el puerto de New York."**

-Consejo aceptado, dijo Leo.

-¿Me apoyas? Pregunto Percy.

-Los del mundo de Percy tenemos que apoyarnos además no me gustan las miradas que me lanzan Thalía y Annabeth, dijo Leo asustado.

" **Tal vez no sea tan inmundo como lo fue en tiempos de mi mamá, pero esa agua probablemente te hará sacara un tercer ojo o te hará tener hijos mutantes cuando crezcas."**

-Exagerado, dijeron los semidioses.

-Poseidón hay que limpiarlo, dijo Deméter.

Poseidón asintió.

" **Nade entre las tinieblas y me hundí hasta el fondo. Trate de encontrar el punto donde la corriente de ambos ríos pareciera igual - donde se encuentran para formar la bahía.**

 **Supuse que sería el mejor lugar para llamar su atención."**

-¿La atención de quién? Preguntaron los Stoll.

-Ya lo dirá en el libro, se encogió de hombros Percy.

" **-¡Hey!- grite con mi mejor voz submarina. El eco resonó en la oscuridad. -Escuche que ustedes están tan contaminados que les avergüenza mostrar sus caras. ¿Es cierto?-"**

-Percy no los enfades, retó Poseidón a su hijo mientras tomaba una pastilla.

Annabeth adivino a quien trataba de llamar Percy.

-Es un talento natural, se encogió de hombros la rubia.

" **Una fría corriente ondeo hacia la bahía, arrastrando montones de basura y cieno.**

 **-Escuche que el Este es mas toxico, -continué -pero el Hudson huele peor. ¿O es al revés?-**

 **El agua se estremeció. Algo poderoso y furioso me observaba ahora. Podía sentir su presencia...o tal vez sus presencias. Me temía haber calculado mal los insultos. ¿Qué tal si solo me despedazaban sin mostrarse? Pero esos eran los dioses de los ríos de New York."**

-Amigo era eso, dijo Leo.

-Conociéndote seguro que los mediste mal, comentó Thalía.

" **Me imagine que su instinto seria hacerlo en mi cara.**

 **Tal como supuse, dos formas gigantes se aparecieron frente a mí. Al principio solo eran oscuras columnas de cieno, más densas que el agua a su alrededor. Luego les crecieron piernas, brazos y rostros mal encarados."**

-Normal si los insultas, dijo Will.

" **La criatura de la izquierda se parecía perturbadoramente a un telkhin. Su cara era lobuna. Su cuerpo parecía vagamente el de una foca - negro liso con aletas y pies. Sus ojos destellaban radiación verde."**

-Este, dijo Poseidón.

" **El tipo de la derecha era más humanoide. Estaba vestido con harapos y algas, con un abrigo tejido hecho con tapas de botella y sujetadores plásticos de six-pack. Su rostro estaba salpicado de algas, y su barba muy crecida. Sus ojos azul profundo ardían de ira."**

-Hudson, comentó Poseidón.

" **La foca, que debía ser el dios del rio Este, dijo:**

 **-¿Tratas de matarte, niño? ¿O solo eres extra-estúpido?-"**

-Las dos cosas, dijeron los semidioses.

Poseidón trago una pastilla.

" **El barbado espíritu del Hudson se burló.**

 **-Tú eres el experto en estupidez, Este.-"**

-Este 0 Hudson 1, cantaron los Stoll.

" **-Cuidado, Hudson.- gruño Este -Quédate en tu lado de la isla y ocúpate de tus asuntos.-**

 **-¿O qué? ¿Vas a lanzarme otra barca de basura?-"**

-Este 0 Hudson 2, cantó Connor.

-Hudson gana por paliza, comentó Travis.

" **Flotaron cada uno hacia el otro, listos para pelear.**

 **-¡Deténganse!- grite -Tenemos un problema mayor.-**

 **-El chico tiene razón.- mascullo Este -Matémoslo ambos, y luego peleamos.-**

 **-Suena bien.-dijo Hudson."**

-Hasta los mayores enemigos se alían para matar a Percy, rió Thalía.

-Es el futuro cadáver que los une, sonrió Leo.

Poseidón trago otra pastilla.

" **Antes de que pudiera protestar, miles de desperdicios de basura surgieron del fondo y flotaron hacia mí en ambas direcciones: vidrios rotos, piedras, latas, llantas. Lo estaba esperando, pensé. El agua frente a mí se espeso como un escudo. Los restos fueron desviados inofensivamente. Solo una pieza atravesó- un gran pedazo de cristal que golpeo mi pecho y probablemente debió matarme, pero se rompió contra mi piel."**

-Tienes las maldición de Aquiles sesos de alga no te puede atravesar, dijo Annabeth.

-Todavía me estoy mentalizando listilla.

-Pues si esperamos a que te mentalices ya todos morimos de viejos, comentó Thalía.

" **Los dos dioses de los ríos me observaron.**

 **-¿Hijo de Poseidón?- preguntó Este.**

 **Asentí.**

 **-¿Tomaste un baño en el Estigio?- Hudson preguntó.**

 **-Sip-**

 **Ambos hicieron sonidos de disgusto.**

 **-Bueno, esto es perfecto. -dijo Este. -¿Ahora como lo matamos?-**

 **-Podemos electrocutarlo- murmuró Hudson- Si pudiera encontrar algunos cables de corriente...-"**

-¡No! La única que lo puede electrocutar soy yo, gruño Thalía.

-Cara de pino le estás hablando a un libro, rió Percy.

" **-¡Escúchenme!- dije- El ejercito de Cronos está invadiendo Manhattan-**

 **-¿No crees que ya lo sabemos?- preguntó Este. -Puedo sentir sus botes justo ahora. Casi han cruzado...-**

 **-Si- coincidió Hudson. -Tengo algunos monstruos asquerosos cruzando mis aguas también.-"**

-Los más asqueroso en el Hudson no son los monstruos, dijo Percy.

" **-Entonces deténganlos.- dije -Ahóguenlos. Hundan sus botes.-**

 **-¿Por qué lo haríamos?- Hudson gruñó -Así que invaden el Olimpo. ¿Que nos importa?-**

 **-Porque puedo pagarles.- Saque el dólar de arena que mi padre me dio por mi cumpleaños. Los ojos de los dioses se desorbitaron."**

-¡Hijo por fin usas la cabeza para algo más que guardar alga!

Todos empezaron a reír.

-Mi propio padre me hace bullying.

" **-¡Es mío!- dijo Este -Dámelo aquí, muchacho, y te prometo que ninguna de las escorias de Cronos llegara navegando el rio Este.-**

 **-Olvídalo- dijo Hudson -Ese dólar de arena es mío, a menos que quieras que deje a esos barcos cruzar el Hudson.-"**

-Avariciosos, dijo Annabeth.

-Tú lo dices porque eres rica, la miro mal Thalía.

-Soy rica porque he ganado las apuestas, que culpa tengo si soy demasiado lista, se encogió de hombros la rubia.

-La próxima vez apuesto lo que tú apuestes, dijo la cazadora.

" **-Lo repartiremos- Partí el dólar de arena a la mitad. Una onda de agua limpia y fresca broto al partirlo, como si toda la podredumbre en la bahía se hubiera disuelto. - Tienen cada uno una mitad.-dije- A cambio, mantendrán a las fuerzas de Cronos lejos de Manhattan.-**

 **-Oh, Hombre- Hudson exclamo, acercándose por el dólar de arena. -Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve limpio.-**

 **-El poder de Poseidón- murmuro Este- Es un imbécil, pero sí que sabe como limpiar la contaminación.-"**

-¡Eh! Se quejo el dios.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo, sonrió Atenea.

" **Se miraron uno al otro, y luego dijeron a una voz:**

 **-Trato hecho.-**

 **Le di a cada uno su mitad del dólar, que tomaron con reverencia.**

 **-Eh... ¿Los invasores?- pregunte**

 **Este agito su mano.**

 **\- Se acaban de hundir.-**

 **Hudson trono los dedos.**

 **\- La manada de perros del infierno se dio un chapuzón.-**

 **-Gracias- dije- Manténganse limpios.-**

 **Mientras ascendía a la superficie, Este me llamo.**

 **\- Hey, niño, siempre que tengas un dólar de arena que gastar, vuelve. Asumiendo que vivas.-**

 **-Maldición de Aquiles- se burló Hudson. -Siempre piensan que los va a salvar, ¿No?-**

 **-Si solo supieran- convino Este. Ambos se rieron y se disolvieron en el agua."**

-¿Te acaban de decir que morirás? Pregunto Leo.

-Y también que son unos corruptos, dijo Percy.

-Los primero dioses que veo que se dejan sobornar, comentó Thalía.

-Esos dos están en el grupo de sobornados por Percy con Caronte, dijo Annabeth y Hades suspiro por su empleado

" **De vuelta en la orilla, Annabeth hablaba por su teléfono móvil, pero cortó tan pronto como me vio. Se veía bastante perturbada.**

 **-Funcionó- le conté -Los ríos están asegurados.-**

 **-Bien- dijo -Porque tenemos otros problemas. Michael Yew acaba de llamar. Otro ejercito marcha sobre el puente Williamsburg. La cabaña de Apolo necesita ayuda. Y Percy, el monstruo que dirige al enemigo...es el Minotauro.-"**

-Fin, anunció Artemisa.

-¡A comer! Los Stoll y Leo salieron corriendo al comedor.


	12. Capítulo especial

Capítulo especial

 _-¡A comer! Los Stoll y Leo salieron corriendo al comedor._

Los demás en cambio fueron tranquilos al comedor.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer.

Hestia cuando se levanto para ir a por el postre para todos miro la gran mesa donde se sentaban, todos reían incluso Hera y Zeus reían disimuladamente, Hestia sonrió y la felicidad la invadió, le alegraba porque parecían por fin una gran familia feliz, Hestia cogió los postres y los repartió.

Cuando todos acabaron Afrodita se levanto sonriente.

-Chicas nos toca decidir sobre el semidiós más sexy, dijo ella.

Los chicos se miraron.

-Lady Afrodita no hace falta, dijo Grover.

-Querido sátiro tú no vas a salir porque eres mitad cabra y no sería justo que te enfrentaras contra los semidioses además las chicas nos gustan más los mestizos, explico Afrodita.

-Entonces que se diviertan, sonrió Grover.

-¡Grover! Se quejaron todos los semidioses.

Todas las chicas fueron a deliberar quien era el semidiós más sexy, a excepción de Annabeth y Thalía que las tuvieron que arrastrar para que fueran a deliberar con las demás.

En cambio los chicos empezaron a hablar entre sí como cotorras.

-¿Quién será el primero? Pregunto Chris.

-Está claro, dijo Leo.

-¿Quién? Preguntaron los demás.

-YO, solo tienen que mirarme, dijo Leo señalándose.

-Primeros puestos y miramientos atrás tenemos un problema peor, dijo Jason.

-¿Cuál? Preguntaron los demás.

-¿Quién será el último? Pregunto.

Todos se miraron ninguno quería ser el último.

-Chicos lo mejor es que demos un paseo para relajarnos, comentó Percy.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Con Jason y Leo:

-Tío no sabía que Percy hubiera pasado por tanto, suspiro Jason.

-¿Estará bien? Pregunto Leo.

-Annabeth y él son muy fuertes, respondió Jason.

-Lo son, seguro que estarán bien, es tan difícil ser del futuro, suspiro Leo.

-Leo tienes que cuidar lo que dices casi revelas cosas que no deberían saber, le regaño Jason.

-Perdón, es que me resulta raro verlos separados, son tal para cual.

-Son el uno para el otro, parecemos Afrodita, rió Jason.

-¿Qué tal si corremos un poco? Pregunto Leo

-Vas a perder Valdez, sonrió el rubio.

-Eso lo veremos Superman, dijo empezando a correr.

-¡Tramposo!

Con Travis, Connor, Chris y Nico:

-¿Y si gastamos una broma? Pregunto Travis.

-No, dijeron Chris y Nico.

-¿Y si robamos? Preguntó Connor.

-No, contestaron Chris y Nico.

-Aguafiestas, gruñeron los Stoll.

-Es increíble que estés emparentado con estos, dijo Nico.

-Si te soy sincero todavía no me lo creo, suspiro Chris.

-¿Qué creen que pasara en el libro? Pregunto preocupado Nico.

-Ganaremos la guerra no te preocupes, dijeron los Stoll y Chris.

-¿Por qué estáis tan seguros? Pregunto él.

-Porque somos geniales y los malos nunca ganan, se encogieron de hombros los Stoll.

-¿Y Percy? Pregunto Nico.

-No lo sé, dijo Chris.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien, suspiro Nico.

Con Will y Malcom:

-Todo esto me da mala espina, dijo Malcom.

-¿El qué? Pregunto Will.

-El libro ¿Qué pasara en el futuro para que nos lo manden? Pregunto Malcom.

-No lo había pensado, frunció el ceño Will.

-Soy un hijo de Atenea yo pienso en todo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué Annabeth no lo ha pensado?

-¿Cómo? Pregunto Malcom.

-No digo que tú seas más tonto, es que Annabeth ha estado más tiempo aquí, se explico Will.

-Es porque ella está en otras cosas, suspiró Malcom.

Con Grover y Percy:

Los dos estaban sentados enfrente de un lago.

-Me encanta el agua, dijo Percy.

-Percy me vas a hablar de una buena vez de lo que sientes, dijo cansado Grover.

-¿Quieres hablar de sentimientos? Pregunto Percy.

-Quiero hablar de los sentimientos que sientes hacia Annabeth, dijo Grover.

-Grover yo…

-Perce no puedes seguir ocultándolos, además están saliendo a la luz en el libro, dijo Grover.

-No sé lo que siento, dijo Percy.

-¿Enserio? ¿Me vas a decir solo eso? Pregunto sin creérselo el sátiro.

-La quiero, dijo Percy.

-Eso ya lo sabía, dijo Grover.

-Grover la quiero de verdad, nunca he sentido un nivel de amor tan alto como el que siento por ella, dijo Percy.

-Díselo, le animo el sátiro.

-¿Y si no siente lo mismo? Pregunto Percy.

-Si no lo hace, que dudo, es que no te merece, sonrió Grover.

-Se lo diré después de que acabemos el libro, dijo Percy.

-Pero no te arrepientas, rió Grover.

-¡YA ESTA LA LISTA! Grito Afrodita.

Los semidioses se reunieron en menos de un minuto para escuchar los resultados, estaban todos nerviosos.

-Voy a anunciar la lista, pero que todos sepan que la hemos hecho entre todas las chicas, sonrió Afrodita.

Los chicos tragaron.

-En el puesto número nueve, en el último, esta… CONNOR STOLL.

-¿Qué? Pregunto indignado este mientras los demás soltaban aire de alivio.

-Estas en el último puesto por descarte, explico Afrodita.

-Lo que me alivia es que mi hermano estará delante de mí, sonrió Connor.

-En el puesto número ocho está… CHRIS RODRÍGUEZ.

-Al final sí que estaba tú hermano antes Connor, rió Travis.

-Chris estas en este puesto porque Clarisse te defendió con uñas y dientes diciendo que Connor era menos sexy, explico Afrodita.

-Genial, se quejo Connor.

-En el puesto número siete esta… NICO DI ÁNGELO.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y mi hermano?, se quejo Connor.

-Nico podrías haber subido más si fueras más mayor y no pasaras tanto tiempo en el inframundo, explico Afrodita.

-El inframundo es genial, se justifico Nico.

-En el puesto número seis esta… TRAVIS STOLL.

-¡Somos iguales y el está tres puestos más arriba! Se quejo Connor.

-Es que Travis tenía una chica que le defendía muy bien, rió Afrodita echándole a la hija de Deméter una miradita.

-Hermano no te enfades, dijo Travis.

-Ya el daño está hecho hermano.

-En el puesto número cinco esta… LEO VALDEZ.

-¿Cómo? Yo debería ser el primero, se quejo Leo.

-Te pusimos en ese puesto porque no nos gustan mucho que te parezcas a un elfo de Santa Claus, explico Afrodita.

-¡No sabéis apreciar la belleza! Se quejo el semidiós.

-En el cuarto puesto esta… MALCOM.

-¿Yo? Pregunto el aludido.

-Te pusimos en ese puesto porque nos encanta como combinan tus ojos con tu pelo rubio, pero lo que no nos gusta es que la mayoría del tiempo estés en tu cabaña leyendo, Annabeth también es hija de Atenea y queda mucho con Percy, Thalía y Grover, explico Afrodita.

-Me voy a seguir quedando en el cuarto puesto, dijo Malcom.

-En el puesto número tres esta… WILL SOLACE.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! Se emociono Apolo.

-Podrías haber subido si no te vistieras de enfermera cuando nadie te ve, comentó Afrodita.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis? Pregunto Will sorprendido.

-Yo lo sé todo amigo mío, sonrió Afrodita.

-Hijo tenemos que hablar, dijo Apolo.

-En el puesto número dos esta… JASON GRACE.

-Guay, dijo él.

-Te pusimos ahí porque nos encanta tu aspecto de Superman rubio, además de que Piper es muy buena defendiéndote, pero te quitamos un par de puntos porque eres muy correcto y eso no da para perfectas citas, dijo Afrodita.

-Soy romano no puedo dejar de ser correcto.

-Y en el puesto número uno esta… PERCY JACKON.

-Chss ese debía ser mi puesto, dijo Leo.

-Nos encanta tu aspecto de chico rebelde además tu pelo negro azabache y tus ojos verde mar nos enamoran y hay una chica por aquí que no acepto un no por respuesta, Afrodita rió mirando a una rubia.

-¡Ahora la lista la haremos nosotros! Dijo Leo.

-¿Qué? Preguntaron las chicas.

-La haremos, dijeron los chicos.

-Por mi bien, no soy semidiosa, sonrió Rachel.

-Tú también estarás, dijeron los chicos.

-Entonces no la hagan, negó con la cabeza.

-Tarde, cantaron los chicos y se fueron corriendo con Apolo que se apunto también.

Las chicas se juntaron con Afrodita.

-Seguro que se quieren vengar, dijo Katie.

-Que más nos da una lista, nosotras sabemos que todas somos números 1, comento Thalía.

-Chicas es verdad lo que dice la cazadora, pero así verán cómo les ven los chicos, dijo Afrodita.

-¿En qué puesto nos pondrán? Pregunto Silena.

-Chicas no os preocupéis, bueno tu sí, dijo Afrodita señalando a Clarisse.

-Ni que me importara, gruño la hija de Ares.

-No me gustaba nada esto de las listas, pero no me escuchasteis, dijo Annabeth.

-Chicas creo que será mejor que den un paseo para que bajéis los humos algunas, dijo Afrodita mirando a Thalía, Clarisse y Annabeth.

Con Piper y Silena:

-¿Cómo es el futuro? Pregunto Silena a Piper.

-Digamos que involucra a siete pobres semidioses en una gran profecía súper peligrosa, contesto Piper.

-¿Cómo es Drew?

-Molesta e insufrible a más no poder.

-No ha cambiado en nada, las dos hermanas rieron.

-La odio, dijo Piper.

-Tú y la mayoría del campamento, sonrió Silena.

-Yo la odio más, tengo que compartir baño con ella, demasiado maquillaje para mi gusto, Silena rió.

-¿Tú y Jason salen? Pregunto Silena.

-Somos Jasper, rió Piper.

-Nuestros hermanos son incorregibles, dijo Silena.

-Son hijos de Afrodita, se limito a decir Piper.

-Si te hace daño se las tendrá que ver conmigo, amenazó Silena.

-Se lo diré, rió Piper.

Con Rachel, Katie y Clarisse:

-¿Por qué tengo que estar yo en la lista? No soy una semidiosa, se quejo Rachel.

-Porque hablaste, contesto Clarisse.

-Maldigo el día en que me dieron una boca, maldijo Rachel.

-Chica no dejas de quejarte, dijo Katie.

-Es que no quiero que me juzguen en una lista, bajo la cabeza Rachel.

-Tienes a Percy para que no te pongan la última, dijo Katie.

-Percy va a defender a otra, comentó Clarisse.

-Exacto, dijo Rachel.

-Pero eres su mejor amiga y él es demasiado bueno, y Clarisse tiene a Chris, en cambio yo no tengo a nadie, se quejo Katie.

-Tienes a los Stoll, sobre todo a Travis, sonrió Rachel.

-Es diferente, Katie camino más rápido.

-Ahora la seguimos ¿no? Pregunto Rachel.

-Que pregunta, pues claro, corrieron las dos hacia la hija de Deméter.

Con Annabeth y Thalía:

Las chicas estaban sentadas en un hermoso prado bajo un pino.

-Grandes recuerdos ¿no? Rió Annabeth señalando al pino.

-No me lo recuerdes, dijo la cazadora.

Annabeth empezó a reír.

-Annabeth, llamó la cazadora.

-Dime.

-Sesos de alga será tonto pero te quiere, comento Thalía.

-Tal vez no Thals.

-¿Has visto lo que ha dicho en el libro de ti? Pregunto Thalía.

-Puede que sea solo una simple atracción.

-Annabeth, por favor, la miró mal la cazadora.

-Vale me quiere y yo le quiero, fin de la historia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Sabes que las chicas nos podemos lanzar ¿no?

-Si me lanzo me lanzare al final del libro, quiero primero saber toda la historia, dijo Annabeth.

-Por esto quiero ser la dama de honor en tu boda y la madrina de tu primer hijo, que será una niña.

-Todavía no estamos juntos y ya estas preparando una boda y me estás dando un hijo, Annabeth se empezó a reír.

-Annabeth Chase has descubierto a mi niña de Afrodita interior, si lo cuentas lo negaré.

-¿No me vas a pegar? Pregunto confundida.

-Eres la única persona a la que no pego rubia siéntete afortunada, Annabeth y Thalía empezaron a reír.

-¡CHICAS YA ESTA LA LISTA! ¡VENGAN CORRIENDO! Grito a todo pulmón Apolo.

-¡YA TE HAN OIDO! Grito Artemisa.

-¡PUES YO NO LAS VEO!

-¡PUES ABRE LOS OJOS!

-Mejor vamos antes de que mi señora mate a su hermano, dijo Thalía.

-Mejor, Annabeth estuvo de acuerdo.

Las chicas estuvieron en tres minutos para oír la lista.

-Los chicos tardaron menos, se quejo Apolo.

-A los chicos les importaba más la lista, contraataco Clarisse.

-Empecemos.

-¿Tenemos opción? Pregunto Rachel.

-No, dijeron los semidioses y Grover.

-En séptima, y última posición esta… CLARISSE DE LA RUE.

-¡Os matare! ¡Cómo se os ocurre ponerme la última! Clarisse se intento lanzar sobre ellos pero Annabeth, Thalía y Piper la sujetaron.

-Te hemos puesto la última porque tienes un serio problema con el control de la ira y también porque a nosotros, los chicos, no nos gustan las chicas que tengan más músculos que nosotros y no saben lo que es el champú, aunque Chris te defendió, no resulto, explico Apolo.

-¡Un calmante! Pidió Annabeth y Apolo se lo tiro y ella calmo a la hija de Ares.

-Menos mal que no le importaba, dijo Leo.

-En sexta posición esta… KATIE GARDEN.

-Al menos no soy la última, dijo Katie.

-Te quedaste en esa posición porque nos encanta tus ojos, aunque te quito puntos ser tan mandona y tu obsesión con las plantas, aunque aquí los hermanos te defendieron, explico Apolo.

-¿Me defendisteis? Pregunto ella a los Stoll.

-Claro florecilla, si no ¿quién lo haría? Se encogió de hombros Travis.

-En quinta posición esta… RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE.

-Me gusta mi posición, dijo ella.

-Te pusimos ahí porque nos encanta tu melena pelirroja y tus ojos verdes jade, pero te restamos puntos por tu vestimenta en plan artista pirado

-Como él es uno sabe de lo que habla, interrumpió Artemisa.

-Como decía no nos gusta y tu obsesión por pintores muertos, terminó Apolo.

-No es obsesión lo que pasa es que me gusta el arte, se justifico Rachel.

-En cuarta posición esta… THALÍA GRACE.

-Me da igual como si me pones la última, dijo la cazadora.

-Te pusimos ahí porque nos encanta tus pecas, tus ojos azules eléctricos que combina con tu pelo negro, y te quitamos puntos porque no estás en el mercado y por tu vestimenta punk, explico Apolo.

-No soy algo que se pueda comprar, gruño Thalía.

-Thalía son tontos no les hagas caso, le tranquilizo Annabeth.

-Seguro que ese comentario es de Valdez, gruño.

-Tranquila, ya le daremos una lección, prometió la rubia.

-En tercera posición esta… SILENA BEAUREGARD.

-¡Bien! Se emociono Silena.

-Te pusimos ahí porque tu belleza de hija de Afrodita es perfecta pero te restamos puntos por el perfume, dijo Apolo.

-¡Fuiste tú! Silena señalo a Percy.

-Fuimos todos, dijeron los chicos.

Silena empezó a refunfuñar.

-En segunda posición esta… PIPER MCLEAN.

-¡Toma! Dio un saltito la aludida.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-También soy hija de Afrodita, no me juzguéis, dijo ella.

-Te pusimos ahí porque tienes una belleza digna de una hija de Afrodita pero te quitamos puntos por las plumas aunque Jason te defendió con uñas y dientes, dijo Apolo.

-No me voy a quitar mis plumas.

-Y en primero posición esta… ANNABETH CHASE.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Estáis seguros? Pregunto Annabeth.

-Sí, tú, estamos seguros, dijo Apolo.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto la rubia.

-Te pusimos en primero posición porque nos encanta tu pelo rubio como de princesa que combina perfectamente con tus ojos grises tormentas, también por tu preciosa y brillantes sonrisa, por tu cerebro, no nos gustan las tontas, las queremos listas y preciosas como tú y por último porque tu hermano no dejaba de dar argumentos irrebatibles y porque cierto semidiós amenazo con ahogarnos, explico Apolo.

-¿Enserio hiciste eso? Pregunto Annabeth a Percy.

-Eh… sí.

Annabeth se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla y el sesos de alga se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Ahora vamos a leer, dijo Zeus.

Todos corrieron a la sala de tronos.


	13. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

 _Todos corrieron a la sala de tronos._

-Leo yo, dijo Ares.

Todos lo miraron atónitos.

-¿Qué? En el último capítulo los de Apolo llamaron en busca de ayuda y eso significa que hay pelea, explico el dios.

" **Rompemos un puente"**

-¡Toma! Clarisse y Ares se emocionaron.

-Ares e hijos, suspiraron los demás.

" **Afortunadamente, Blackjack estaba de servicio.**

 **Hice mi mejor silbido para llamar un taxi, y en unos pocos minutos un par de formas oscuras aparecieron en el cielo. Parecían halcones al principio, pero mientras descendían pude ver las largas patas de los pegasos galopando."**

-¿Por qué los pegasos trotan mientras vuelan? Pregunto Leo.

-Sigan leyendo e ignoren sus preguntas tontas, dijo Piper.

 **"Hey, jefe" Blackjack aterrizó trotando, su amigo Porkpie justo tras él. "¡Hombre, creí que esos dioses del viento iban a mandarnos hasta Pennsylvania, hasta que les dije que estábamos con usted!"**

 **-Gracias por venir- le dije- Hey, ¿por qué los pegasos trotan cuando vuelan?-"**

-Eh, pienso como Percy, dijo Leo sonriente.

-Pobre, cree que eso es bueno, dijo Thalía.

-Lo hemos perdido, "lloro" Nico.

-No me habéis perdido sigo aquí, dijo Leo.

-Leo nació perdido, dijo Piper.

" **Blackjack relinchó. "¿Por qué los humanos balancean los brazos cuando caminan?"**

-No lo hacemos, dijo Leo.

-Sí que lo hacemos, contradijo Piper.

-Tú solo me quieres contradecir, se quejo Leo.

-Claro Leo mi objetivo principal es ridiculizarte, ironizo.

-¡Lo sabía!

-Leo era sarcasmo, ya para ridiculizarte estás tú solito.

" **No lo sé, jefe, simplemente se siente bien. ¿A dónde?"**

 **-Necesitamos llegar el puente Williamsburg.- dije.**

 **Blackjack bajó su cuello. "Tiene razón jefe, volamos sobre él de camino acá, y no tiene buena pinta. ¡Suba!"**

 **De camino al puente, se formo un nudo en mi estomago. El Minotauro era uno de los primeros monstruos que había derrotado. Cuatro años atrás él casi había matado a mi mama en la colina mestiza. Todavía tenía pesadillas acerca de eso. Esperaba que permaneciera muerto por al menos unos cuantos siglos, pero ya debería saber que mi suerte no lo permite."**

Poseidón tragó otra pastilla.

-Odio al minotauro, no quiero volver a verlo, dijo Percy.

-Pues mala suerte, dijo Grover.

-Todavía tengo su cuerno, Annabeth empezó a reír.

-Con lo desordenado que eres me sorprende que todavía lo conserves, dijo la rubia.

" **Vimos la batalla desde antes de poder distinguir luchadores. Ya pasaba de la medianoche, pero en el puente brillaba luz. Arcos de fuego se extendían en ambas direcciones por las flechas ardientes y lanzas que volaban por el aire. Sobrevolamos a poca altura, y vi a los campistas de Apolo en retirada."**

-Cobardes, se interrumpió Ares.

-¡Ares! Grito Afrodita.

-¿Qué?

-Sigue leyendo, quiero momentos románticos y si interrumpes no ocurrirá, Afrodita se enfado como niña pequeña.

" **Ellos se ocultaban tras los coches y** **disparaban al enemigo que se aproximaba, usando flechas explosivas por el camino,** **construían fieras barricadas donde podían, sacaban a los conductores dormidos de sus** **coches para librarlos del peligro. Pero el enemigo seguía avanzando. Una falange** **completa de Dracenas marchaba al frente, sus escudos colocados juntos, las puntas de** **lanzas asomando por encima. Una flecha ocasional conectaba con sus trompas viperinas,** **o un cuello, una unión en la armadura, y la desafortunada mujer serpiente se** **desintegraban pero la mayoría de las flechas de Apolo chocaban inofensivamente contra** **el muro de escudos."**

-Mis cazadoras ya los hubieran matado, dijo Artemisa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunto Apolo.

-Que son mejores con el arco, sonrió la diosa de la caza.

-Ya pero yo soy el dios de los arqueros.

-Sí pero yo soy la diosa de la caza, y hay que dar caza a esos monstruos, dijo Artemisa dejando callado a Apolo.

" **Casi cien monstruos más marchaban tras ellas.**

 **Perros del infierno saltaban sobre la línea de vez en cuando. La mayoría eran destruidos con flechas, pero uno atrapo a un campista de Apolo y lo arrastro lejos."**

-¡Mi hijo! Se lamento Apolo.

" **No pude ver lo** **que le pasó después. No quería saber.**

 **-¡Ahí!- me gritó Annabeth desde el lomo de su Pegaso."**

-Sin Annabeth no te habrías dado cuenta, dijo Nico.

-Estaba despistado, se excusó el semidiós.

-Tú siempre estas despistados, atacó Thalía.

" **Efectivamente, en medio de la legión de invasores estaba el viejo cabeza de res en persona. La última vez que vi al Minotauro no usaba nada más que un ajustado taparrabo."**

-Imagen mental, grito Connor.

-¡Trauma! ¡Trauma! Decía Travis mientras se mecía.

" **No sabía por qué. Quizás lo habían sacado de la cama para perseguirme. Esta vez estaba preparado para la batalla. De la cintura abajo traía una armadura griega estándar - una especie de falda de tiras de cuero y metal, piezas de bronce cubriendo sus piernas y sandalias ajustadas de cuero. Su parte superior era de toro - pelo y musculo precediendo de una cabeza tan grande que debería caerse solo por el peso de los cuernos. Se veía más alto que la última vez que lo vi - tres metros cuando menos. Un hacha de doble hoja estaba ceñida a su espalda, pero era demasiado impaciente para usarla. Tan pronto como me vio sobrevolando (O me olió, mejor dicho, porque su vista era bastante mala), soltó un alarido y levanto una limusina blanca."**

-Creo que te reconoció, dijo Leo.

Percy empezó a temblar y Annabeth puso su mano sobre la de él.

 **"¿Qué?" preguntó el Pegaso. "De ningún modo podría... ¡Santa comida para caballo!"**

-¿El caballo lo entiende? Pregunto Leo.

-Al parecer, contesto Percy.

-Yo también lo entiendo, levanto la mano Connor.

-Normal, el minotauro y tú son igual de tontos, dijo Katie.

-Eso es un insulto Katie, dijo Thalía.

-Alguien me apoya, sonrió Connor.

-Para el minotauro, finalizo Thalía.

-Ya nada.

-Traduce lo que dijo el hombre toro, pidió Leo a Connor.

-Miro a Percy y dijo tú eres quien me mataste con mi cuerno pos ahora yo te mato lanzándote una limusina, tradujo Connor.

" **Estábamos al menos a 30 metros arriba, pero la limusina vino hasta nosotros, volando como un boomerang de 2 toneladas. Annabeth y Porkpie doblaron abruptamente a la izquierda, mientras Blackjack cerraba sus alas y descendía. La limusina paso sobre mi cabeza fallando por apenas unos centímetros. Pasó sobre los cables de suspensión del puente y cayó al rio Este."**

-Lo dije, comentó el joven Stoll.

" **Los monstruos se mofaron y gritaron, y el Minotauro tomo otro coche.**

 **-¡Déjanos tras las líneas de la cabaña de Apolo!- le dije a Blackjack -¡Quédense a la escucha pero aléjense del peligro!-**

 **"¡No voy a discutir, jefe!"**

-Caballo listo, sonrió Poseidón.

-Entonces no se le pego la tontería de Percy, comentó Thalía.

-Ni de Barba Percebe, añadió Atenea.

-¡Eh! Se quejaron padre e hijo.

" **Blackjack aterrizó detrás de un autobús escolar volteado, donde una pareja de campistas se escondían. Annabeth y yo desmontamos tan pronto como las pezuñas de nuestros pegasos tocaron el pavimento."**

-Están sincronizados, cantó Afrodita.

-Siempre están sincronizados, resto importancia Thalía.

-Siempre no, dijeron a la vez.

-No digas lo que digo, ambos seguían hablando.

-¡Basta! Seguían igual.

-¿Ves? Señalo a la pareja Thalía.

" **Luego Blackjack y Porkpie se elevaron hacia el cielo** **nocturno.**

 **Michael Yew corrió hacia nosotros. Él era definitivamente el más bajo guerrillero que hubiera visto. Tenía una herida vendada en el brazo. Su cara de tejón estaba manchada de hollín y su carcaj estaba casi vacío, pero sonreía como si estuviera pasándola en grande."**

-La guerra es divertida, dijo Ares.

-Es verdad, estuvo de acuerdo Clarisse.

-¡Para ustedes! Los demás hablaron.

" **-Qué bueno que se nos unieron.- dijo -¿Donde están los demás refuerzos?-**

 **-Por ahora, somos todos.- dije.**

 **-Entonces, estamos muertos.- dijo."**

-Percy deja de pegar tu positividad a la gente, le regaño Leo.

-No lo puedo evitar, se encogió de hombros.

Poseidón iba a tragar otra pastilla pero Apolo se la cogió y tragó.

" **-¿Aun tienen el carro volador?- pregunto Annabeth-**

 **-Nah- dijo Michael -Lo dejamos en el campamento. Le dije a Clarisse que podía tomarlo. Como sea. ¿Saben? No vale la pena seguir peleando por él. Pero ella dijo que era demasiado tarde. Que insultamos su honor por última vez o alguna otra estupidez.-**

 **-Al menos lo intentaste- dije."**

-Cabezota, dijeron.

-Hija vete allí y pelea como la mujer de la guerra que eres, dijo Ares.

" **Michael sonrió.**

 **-Sí, bueno. Le dije algunas cosas cuando dijo que de todos modos no iba a pelear. Dudo que eso ayudara. ¡Ahí vienen los feos!-"**

-Clarisse y Connor van a aparecer, rió Travis.

-¡No somos feos! Dijeron ambos.

-Eso no es lo que decía la lista, comentó Travis campante.

-Yo no soy tan tonto para decir eso, susurro Leo a Jason y Piper.

" **Tomó una flecha y la lanzó contra el enemigo. La flecha hizo un sonido como de grito mientras volaba. Cuando aterrizó, liberó un estallido como un poderoso acorde de guitarra eléctrica amplificado por las bocinas más grandes del mundo. Los coches más cercanos explotaron. Los monstruos se llevaron las manos a los oídos con dolor. Algunos corrieron. Otros se desintegraron al punto.**

 **-Esa era mi última flecha sónica.- dijo Michael.**

 **-¿Un regalo de tu padre?- pregunté -¿El dios de la música?-**

 **Michael asintió con expresión traviesa.**

 **-La música estridente puede ser mala para ti. Desafortunadamente, no siempre mata.-"**

-Un buen regalo para la guerra, sonrió Will.

-¿Siguen teniéndolas? Pregunto Apolo.

-Sí, pero todavía no las hemos utilizado y por lo que veo vamos a necesitarlas así que intentare que no se usen, dijo Will.

" **Seguramente muchos monstruos se estaban reagrupando, sacudidos de su conmoción.**

 **-Tenemos que replegarnos- dijo Michael -Tengo a Kayla y a Austin colocando trampas bajo el puente.-**

 **-No- dije- Trae a tus campistas de vuelta a esta posición y esperen por mi señal. Vamos a hacer que el enemigo se repliegue hasta Brooklyn.-**

 **Michael se rió.**

 **-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?-**

 **Desenfundé mi espada."**

-Ya decía yo que el plan suicida faltaba, sonrió Thalía.

-Ahora solo falta la compañera que le dé un toque de cordura al plan, dijo Nico.

" **-Percy- dijo Annabeth -déjame ir contigo.-"**

-Plan suicida tachado, dijo Thalía.

-Compañera lista tachada, le siguió el juego Nico.

-Primos pesados también tachado, dijo Percy.

" **-Es muy peligroso- dije -Además, necesito que ayudes a Michael a coordinar la línea defensiva. Yo distraeré a los monstruos. Ustedes agrúpense aquí. Muevan a los mortales dormidos fuera del camino. Luego pueden empezar a eliminar monstruos mientras yo los mantengo enfocados en mí. Si alguien puede hacer todo eso, esa eres tú.-**

 **Michael resopló**

 **-Muchas gracias.-"**

-Annabeth es Annabeth no hay que explicar más, dijo Thalía.

-A Michael apenas le he visto luchar y a Annabeth le tengo una confianza ciega, explico Percy.

" **Mantuve los ojos en Annabeth. Ella asintió renuentemente.**

 **-Muy bien. Movámonos.-**

 **Antes de que perdiera mi valor, dije:**

 **-¿No hay un beso para la buena suerte? ¿Es una especie de tradición, no?-"**

-Uyyyy, dijeron todos.

Annabeth se sonrojo.

-Percy pillín te quedaste con ganas de más, eh, rió Afrodita.

" **Me imaginé que ella iba a golpearme. En vez de eso, sacó su cuchillo y miró hacia el ejército que marchaba hacia nosotros."**

-No te va a pegar, te acuchillara, dijo Connor como si tal cosa.

Percy tragó.

-Diez dracmas a que lo apuñala, dijo Leo.

Thalía miro a la rubia que negó suavemente.

-Los veo, dijo Thalía.

" **-Vuelve con vida, sesos de alga. Y ya veremos.-"**

-Muy bien Annabeth hazte la difícil, dijo Thalía.

-A ver si va a ser verdad que no va a necesitar mis clases para ligar, dijo Afrodita.

" **Supuse que esa sería la mejor oferta que iba a recibir, así que salí de detrás del autobús escolar."**

-Percy mas te vale vuelvas con vida, amenazo Afrodita.

" **Camine hacia el puente a plena vista, justo hacia el enemigo. Cuando el Minotauro me vio, sus ojos ardieron de odio. Soltó un grito - un sonido a medio camino entre un grito, un mugido y un realmente ruidoso eructo."**

Todos miraron a Connor expectantes.

-Dijo básicamente que lo destriparía y se comería sus órganos, tradujo el joven Stoll.

Poseidón tragó una pastilla.

" **-Hey, Chico Res- le grité en respuesta -¿Que no ya te había matado?-"**

-Percy tú enfádalo más si total casi no te tenía rabia, ironizó Leo.

Poseidón tragó otra pastilla.

-Dioses no sé como todavía sigue vivo, dijo el dios de los mares.

-Ni tu ni nadie, comentó la cazadora.

" **Azotó su puño contra el toldo de un Lexus, y lo estrujó como papel aluminio.**

 **Unas cuantas dracenas me lanzaron jabalinas flameantes. Las golpee y desvié. Un perro del infierno arremetió, y me hice a un lado. Pude haberlo apuñalado, pero dude.**

 **Éste no es la señorita O´Leary, me recordé. Este es un monstruo indomable. Me matará a mí y a todos mis amigos."**

-Quieres mucho a tus amigos, ¿no? Hestia sonrió.

-A uno más que a otros, rió Thalía.

" **Embistió de nuevo. Esta vez levanta a Riptide en un arco mortal. El perro del infierno se desintegro en polvo y pelo. Más monstruos se adelantaron - serpientes, gigantes y telkhines - pero el Minotauro les rugió y ellos retrocedieron."**

-No soy vuestro traductor, gruño Connor.

-Hijo por fi.

-Hermano por fi.

-Dice que el hijo de Poseidón es suyo que tiene una cuenta pendiente.

" **-¿Uno a uno?- le dije -¿Como en los viejos tiempos?-**

 **Las fosas nasales del Minotauro goteaban. Él en verdad necesitaba guardar un paquete de Kleenex con Aloe Vera en su armadura, porque esa nariz estaba húmeda, roja y realmente viscosa."**

-Asco, dijo Silena.

-Percy sale vivo, Afrodita lo fulmino con la mirada.

" **Tomó su hacha y la blandió a su alrededor. Era hermosa en un sentido de: "voy a destriparte como a un pez". Cada una de sus hojas gemelas estaba afilada como una omega - La letra final del alfabeto griego. Tal vez porque esa hacha era la última cosa que su víctima vería. El mango era casi del mismo tamaño que el Minotauro, de bronce cubierto de cuero."**

Ares silbó.

-Menuda arma, dijo Clarisse.

-Bastante, coincidió Annabeth.

-El problema es el peso, comentó Atenea.

" **Atados a la base de cada hoja había montones de collares de cuentas. Note que eran collares de cuentas del campamento mestizo - tomados de los semidioses vencidos."**

-¿Que…? A nadie le salían las palabras.

A excepción de cierta cazadora de Artemisa que solo despotricaba ayudada un poco por la hija de Atenea.

" **Estaba furioso, imaginaba que mis ojos brillarían justo como los del Minotauro. Levante mi espada. El ejército de monstruos animaba al Minotauro, pero el sonido murió cuando esquive su primer golpe y partí su hacha en dos, justo entre las empuñaduras.**

 **¿MOOO? Gruñó."**

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Morirás! Tradujo directamente Connor.

" **¡AAHHH! Giré y lo pateé en la trompa. Él trastabilló hacia atrás, tratando de mantenerse en pie, y luego bajo la cabeza para embestir. Nunca tuvo oportunidad. Mi espada brilló - cortándole un cuerno, luego el otro. Trató de atraparme. Rodé a un lado, tomando una mitad de su hacha rota. Los otros monstruos retrocedieron en un conmocionado silencio, haciendo un círculo alrededor nuestro. El Minotauro bramo de furia. Nunca fue muy listo para empezar, pero ahora su furia lo hacía temerario."**

-Anda como tú, sonrió Thalía.

Percy suspiró y Poseidón trago otra pastilla.

" **Cargo contra mí, y corrí por la orilla del puente, rompiendo una línea de dracenas.**

 **El Minotauro debía oler la victoria. Pensó que yo trataba de huir. Sus subordinados lo animaban. Al final del puente, me volví y sujete el hacha contra el pasamanos para recibir su embestida. El Minotauro ni siquiera bajó la velocidad.**

 **CRUNCH.**

 **Miró sorprendido la empuñadura del hacha atravesándole la coraza del pecho.**

 **-Gracias por jugar- le dije."**

-¡Muy bien! Pero mantente vivo, dijo Afrodita.

-Lady Afrodita Annabeth dijo que tal vez, comentó Thalía.

Afrodita le atravesó con la mirada.

-Percy mantente vivo, dijo la cazadora.

" **Lo levanté por las piernas y lo arrojé por un lado del puente. Mientras caía, se desintegró volviéndose polvo, su esencia regresando al Tártaro. Me volví hacia su ejército. Ahora eran como ciento noventa y nueve contra uno. Hice lo más natural. Los ataque.**

 **Se han de preguntar cómo funcionaba lo de "invencible"**

-No nos lo preguntábamos, dijeron todos.

" **: Si mágicamente esquivaba cada arma, o si las armas me golpeaban y simplemente no me dañaban. Honestamente, no lo recuerdo. Todo lo que sabía era que no iba a dejar que esos monstruos invadieran mi ciudad natal. Atravesaba armaduras como si fueran de papel. Mujeres serpiente explotaban. Perros del infierno disueltos en las sombras. Corté y apuñalé y desgarré, y posiblemente me reí una o dos veces - una risa maniática que me asustaba tanto como a mis enemigos. Me di cuenta de que los campistas de Apolo detrás de mi lanzaban flechas, evitando todo intento del enemigo de recobrarse. Finalmente, los monstruos se volvieron y huyeron - como veinte quedaron con vida, de doscientos."**

-Percy es el próximo terminator, rieron los Stoll.

Thalía le envió una suave descarga a Percy.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me has hecho eso? Pregunto.

-Para que no se te subiera el ego, sonrió.

" **Los seguí con los campistas de Apolo pegados a mis talones.**

 **-¡Sí! -gritaba Michael Yew. -¡Eso es de lo que estoy hablando!-**

 **Los empujamos hasta el extremo de Brooklyn del puente. El cielo se iba aclarando en el este. Podía ver las estaciones de peaje adelante.**

 **-¡Percy!- grito Annabeth -Ya los derrotaste, ¡Regresa! ¡Nos estamos extendiendo demasiado!-**

 **Parte de mi sabia que ella tenía razón, pero yo lo había hecho muy bien, quería derrotar hasta el último monstruo."**

-Annabeth siempre tiene razón y no hay que contradecirla, dijeron Thalía, Grover y Percy.

-Les tengo bien enseñados, rió la rubia.

" **Entonces vi la multitud en la base del puente. Los monstruos en retirada corrían directo hacia sus refuerzos. Era un grupo pequeño, tal vez 30 o 40 semidioses en armadura de batalla, montados en caballos esqueleto. Uno de ellos sostenía un estandarte purpura con el diseño de la guadaña negra. El jinete líder cabalgo hacia el frente. Se quitó el casco, y reconocí al mismo Cronos, sus ojos como oro fundido.**

 **Annabeth y los campistas de Apolo titubearon. Los monstruos que perseguíamos alcanzaron la línea del Titán y fueron absorbidos por la nueva fuerza. Cronos miró en nuestra dirección. Estaba a medio kilometro, pero juraría que pude verlo sonreír.**

 **-Ahora- dije -Regresemos-"**

-Cobarde, dijo Ares.

-¡Ares sigue leyendo y déjalo que si no lucha más probabilidades tiene de seguir vivo! dijo firme Afrodita.

" **Los hombres del señor de los Titanes sacaron sus espadas y arremetieron. Las pezuñas de los caballos esqueletos retumbaban contra el pavimento. Nuestros arqueros lanzaron una descarga, derribando a varios de los enemigos, pero el resto siguió cabalgando.**

 **-¡Retírense!- le dije a mis amigos - Yo los detendré.-"**

-Genial, dijo Poseidón tragándose una pastilla.

-Percy para atrás, dijo Afrodita.

" **En cuestión de segundos estaban sobre mí. Michael y sus arqueros trataron de retirarse, pero Annabeth permaneció junto a mí, preparando su cuchillo y escudo reflejante mientras lentamente retomábamos el puente."**

-Yo no te dejaría solo sesos de alga, dijo Annabeth.

-Eso lo sé listilla.

-Chicos manténganse vivos, les dijo Afrodita.

" **La caballería de Cronos nos rodeó, fustigando y vociferando insultos. El Titán mismo avanzo mesuradamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Siendo el Señor del Tiempo, supongo que lo tenía. Traté de herir a sus hombres, no matarlos. Eso me hacia lento, pero estos no eran monstruos. Eran semidioses que habían caído en el hechizo de Cronos. No podía ver rostros bajo los cascos de batalla, pero algunos de ellos probablemente habían sido mis amigos. Ataque las patas de sus caballos e hice que las esqueléticas monturas se desintegraran. Cuando los primeros semidioses sufrieron la caída, el resto supuso que sería mejor desmontar y enfrentarme a pie.**

 **Annabeth y yo permanecíamos hombro con hombro, mirando en direcciones opuestas."**

-Como tantas veces, dijo Percy.

-Yo te cubro la espalda, tú necesitas mucho más que yo que te cubran la espalda, dijo Annabeth.

-Y yo te cubro la tuya, recuerda que tú no eres invencible.

" **Una forma oscura pasó sobre mí, y me atrevía mirar hacia arriba. Blackjack y Porkpie se precipitaron en picado, pateando a los enemigos en los cascos y volando de nuevo como enormes palomos kamikazes."**

-Percy ¿De dónde sacas esas comparaciones tan raras? Pregunto Leo.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

" **Casi habíamos llegado a mitad del puente cuando algo extraño pasó. Sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda - como ese viejo dicho acerca de alguien caminando sobre tu tumba."**

-Le van a dar en el punto, dijo Poseidón empezando a comerse las uñas.

Todos empezaron a respirar pesadamente.

-Pobre muchacho, dijo Hades.

" **Detrás de mí, Annabeth chilló de dolor."**

-¡Annabeth! se lamento Atenea mientras tragaba el paquete de pastillas.

-Me defendiste, pero tú no sabías mi punto débil, dijo Percy.

-Yo sé tanto como tú sesos de alga, guau pensé que nunca diría eso, comento la rubia.

" **-¡Annabeth!- Me volví a tiempo de verla caer, sujetando su brazo. Un semidiós con un cuchillo ensangrentado estaba junto a ella.**

 **En un instante entendí lo que pasó. Él había tratado de apuñalarme. A juzgar por la posición de su arma, me habría herido - tal vez por pura suerte - en el punto de mi espalda, mi único punto débil. Annabeth había interceptado el cuchillo con su propio cuerpo.**

 **¿Pero por qué? Ella no sabía de mi punto débil. Nadie lo sabía."**

-Bueno nosotros lo sabemos, dijo Leo.

-Leo se refiere a los del libro, explico Piper.

-Me da pena porque ya no podrán besarse pero me emociono porque lo hizo por amor, sonrió Afrodita.

-¿Estas contenta por qué mi hija esta herida? Pregunto Atenea.

-Sí, sonrió Afrodita.

Atenea se iba a levantar pero Poseidón hablo.

-Gracias, Annabeth, has mantenido a mi hijo con vida muchas veces y nunca te las he dado, y cara de búho gracias por traer a Annabeth al mundo, dijo Poseidón.

" **Miré a los ojos al semidiós enemigo. Usaba un parche en un ojo debajo del casco: Eathan Nakamura, el hijo de Nemesis. De alguna manera había sobrevivido a la explosión del Princesa Andrómeda. Lo golpeé en la cara con la empuñadura de mi espada tan fuerte que abolle su casco.**

 **-¡Atrás!- Blandí mi espada en un amplio arco, apartando al resto de los semidioses lejos de Annabeth. -¡Nadie la toca!"**

-¡Mamá! Gritaron Silena y Piper.

 _Es que es tan bonito, ¿no puedo decir un comentario chiquitín?_

-¡NO!

" **-Interesante- dijo Cronos.**

 **Se alzó por encima de mí en su caballo esqueleto, su guadaña en una mano. Estudió la escena con los ojos entornados, como si pudiera sentir que yo acababa de estar cerca de la muerte, de la manera en que un lobo puede oler el miedo.**

 **-Peleaste valientemente, Percy Jackson- dijo -Pero es tiempo de rendirse...o la chica muere.-"**

Percy empezaba a temblar.

-Sesos de alga estoy aquí y estoy bien, le susurro.

Parecía que Percy iba a levantarse pero en vez de eso cogió la mano de la rubia apretándola un poco para que viera que ella estaba junto a él.

" **-Percy, no- se quejo Annabeth. Su playera estaba empapada de sangre. Tenía que sacarla de ahí.**

 **-¡Blackjack!- grité.**

 **Rápido como la luz, el Pegaso aterrizo y afianzo sus dientes en las correas de la armadura de Annabeth. Estaban sobrevolando el rio antes de que el enemigo pudiera reaccionar.**

 **Cronos refunfuño**

 **-Un día muy cercano, voy a hacer sopa de Pegaso. Mientras tanto...- desmonto, su guadaña brillando a la luz del amanecer. -Me las arreglare con otro semidiós muerto.-"**

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, dijo Nico.

" **Recibí su primer golpe con Riptide. El impacto sacudió el puente entero, pero resistí. Cronos sonrió titubeante. Con un grito, pateé sus piernas y lo derribe. Su guadaña arañó el pavimento. Lance una embestida, pero él rodó a un lado y se puso de pie. Su guadaña voló de vuelta a sus manos.**

 **-Así que...- Me estudió, luciendo ligeramente molesto. -Tuviste el coraje de visitar el Estigio. Tuve que presionar a Luke de muchas maneras para convencerlo. Si tan solo hubieras sido tu quien proveyera mi cuerpo anfitrión en vez de..."**

-Sí Percy lo hubiera intentado le golpearía hasta que perdiera el sentido, dijo Annabeth todos rieron menos ella, Thalía y Percy.

-Lo peor es que lo dice enserio, comento Percy mientras Thalía asentía.

" **Pero no importa. Aun soy más fuerte. Soy un Titán.-**

 **Golpeó el puente con el cabo de su guadaña, y una onda de pura energía me impulsó hacia atrás. Los coches se voltearon, los semidioses - incluso los hombres de Luke - fueron volados de la orilla del puente. Los cables de suspensión chasquearon como látigos y fui deslizado a medio camino hacia Manhattan.**

 **Me puse débilmente de pie. Los campistas de Apolo restantes casi había llegado al extremo del puente, excepto Michael Yew, que estaba encaramado en uno de los cables de suspensión a unos pocos metros de mi. Su última flecha estaba preparada en su arco.**

 **-¡Michael, vete!- grité.**

 **-¡Percy, el puente! ¡Ya está débil!-**

 **Al principio no entendí."**

-Como no, rió Thalía.

-Lo impresionante en la frase es que da a entender que entendió lo que dijo.

-¡Papá! Se quejo Percy.

" **Entonces miré abajo y vi fisuras en el pavimento. Partes del camino estaban medio derretidas por el Fuego Griego. El puente estaba dañado por el estallido de Cronos y las flechas explosivas.**

 **-¡Rómpelo!- vocifero Michael -¡Usa tus poderes!-**

 **Era una medida desesperada - de ningún modo funcionaria - pero incruste a Riptide en el puente. La hoja mágica se hundió hasta la empuñadura en el asfalto. Agua salada brotó de la grieta como si hubiera golpeado un geiser. Saqué mi espada y la fisura creció. El puente se sacudió y comenzó a derrumbarse.**

 **Pedazos del tamaño de casas cayeron en el rio Este. Los semidioses de Cronos gritaron alarmados y se precipitaron de vuelta. Algunos fueron derribados. En segundos, un abismo de 200 metros se abría en el puente Williamsburg entre Cronos y yo. Las vibraciones terminaron. Los hombres de Cronos se acercaron a la orilla y vieron la caída de 300 metros hacia el río."**

-Ya entiendo el título, dijo Leo.

-Su capacidad de razonamiento va más lento que el de los demás, explico Piper.

" **Aún no me sentía a salvo. Los cables de suspensión seguían tendidos. Los hombres podían cruzar si eran lo suficientemente valientes. O quizás Cronos tenía algún medio mágico para unir la abertura. El señor de los titanes estudio el problema. Miro hacia atrás al sol naciente y sonrió a través del abismo. Levanto su guadaña en un remedo de saludo.**

 **-Hasta esta noche, Jackson.-**

 **Montó en su caballo, dio la vuelta y cabalgó de regreso a Brooklyn, seguido por sus hombres.**

 **Me volví para agradecer a Michael Yew, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta. A seis metros de mi un arco yacía en la calle. Su dueño no se veía por ninguna parte."**

Apolo bajó la cabeza y empezó a rezar muy bajo en el nombre de su hijo.

" **-¡No!- Busque en los restos de mi lado del puente. Me asome abajo, hacia el rio. Nada. Grité de ira y frustración. El sonido duró por siempre en la quietud de la mañana. Estaba a punto de silbarle a Blackjack para que me ayudara a buscar, cuando el teléfono de mi mamá sonó. La pantalla mostraba que tenía una llamada de Finklestein y Asociados - probablemente un semidiós llamando de un teléfono prestado.**

 **Contesté, esperando buenas noticias. Por supuesto, estaba equivocado."**

-No es una novedad, dijo Thalía.

" **-¿Percy?- Silena Beauregard sonaba como si hubiera estado llorando. -Hotel Plaza. Mejor ven pronto y trae a un sanador de la cabaña de Apolo. Es...es Annabeth.-"**

Atenea empezó a rezar por su hija.

-Fin, anunció Ares.

-Quiero leer yo…


	14. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

 _-Quiero leer yo…_ dijo emocionada Afrodita.

-Toma palomita, le sonrió Ares dándole el libro.

Clarisse, Silena y Piper hacían que vomitaban.

" **Rachel hace un mal acuerdo"**

-Pero no íbamos a ver a Annabeth, se quejo Afrodita como niña pequeña.

-¡Eso! La apoyo Atenea.

-¿Nea eres una madre preocupada? Se intento burlar Poseidón.

-Cállate Barba Percebe quiero ver qué le pasa a mi hija, le espeto Atenea.

Poseidón se limito a abrir la boca mientras los demás no emitían ni un sonido, la diosa de la sabiduría les daba miedo.

" **Tomé a Will Solace de la cabaña de Apolo y le dije al resto de sus hermanos que siguieran buscando a Michael Yew."**

-¡Ay mi hijo! Apolo se lamento.

-¡Ay mi Annabeth! Se lamento esta vez Atenea.

-Sí que me quiere, susurro Annabeth a Percy.

-Y mucho, a mi me amenazo una vez porque al ser tan poderoso te ponía en peligro, explico Percy a la rubia.

Annabeth se levanto y abrazó a su madre.

-Estoy bien, le sonrió y se sentó de nuevo entre Percy y Thalía.

" **Tomamos prestada una Yamaha FZI de un motociclista dormido y conduje hacia el Hotel Plaza a velocidades que le hubieran causado un ataque cardiaco a mi mamá. Nunca había manejado una motocicleta antes, pero no era más difícil que montar un Pegaso."**

-No voy a montar nunca una moto, suspiró Leo.

Piper y Jason empezaron a reírse.

-No nos digáis que es un chiste futurista, dijo Hermes.

-Lo que sucede es que Leo no se puede montar en un Pegaso la última vez que lo hizo el caballo le dio tal coz que casi se morrea con Anna... Leo se sonrojo y le tapo la boca a Piper.

-Esa tal Anna esta en todo, gruñó Annabeth.

-¿Cómo es esa tal Anna? Pregunto Silena.

-Es una de las chicas más guapas del campamento, Leo se sonrojo.

-Justamente lo dice cuando Calipso esta fuera del campamento, rió Jason.

-¿Calipso? ¿La conoces? Pregunto Percy.

-Sí y no quiero hablar más del tema, gruño Leo.

" **Por el camino, noté varios pedestales vacios que usualmente sostenían estatuas. El plan 23 parecía estar funcionando. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo."**

-Bueno si los autómatas os ayudan eso es bueno pero si no… digamos que no saldréis vivos, explico Hefesto.

Atenea se puso las manos a la cara.

-Chicos Atenea se está muriendo de preocupación por su hija, señalo Hestia.

-Al menos no es como el tío P y no se está tragando las cajas de pastillas, susurro Apolo a Hermes.

-Ella es más de incinerar a quien le ha hecho algo a su hija, comentó Hermes a su compadre.

-Que el hijo de Némesis tenga cuidado, dijo Apolo.

" **Nos tomó cinco minutos llegar al Plaza - Un anticuado Hotel de piedra blanca con un techo azul, localizado en la esquina sureste de Central Park."**

Afrodita pegó un grito.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntaron todos lo demás.

-Es unos de los mejores hoteles de Nueva York, dijo emocionada.

-¡Mi hija se está muriendo y tú solo piensas en un estúpido hotel! Gritó Atenea.

-Estúpido y lujoso hotel, corrigió la diosa del amor.

" **Tácticamente hablando, el Plaza no era el mejor lugar para un cuartel. No era el edificio más alto de la ciudad, o el más céntrico. Pero tenía estilo de la vieja escuela y había atraído varios de los más famosos semidioses desde hacía años, como Los Beatles"**

-¡Hijos míos! Dijo Apolo.

" **o Alfred Hitchcock,"**

-Hijo de Atenea, dijo Artemisa.

-Un gran director de cine, suspiraron los dioses.

" **así que imagine que estábamos en buena compañía. Subí la Yamaha a la banqueta y derrape frente a la fuente afuera del hotel. Will y yo desmontamos. La estatua sobre la fuente nos llamo:**

 **-¡Oh, bien. Supongo que querrás que cuide tu moto también!-**

 **Ella era de bronce, tamaño natural, de pie en medio de un tazón de granito. Solo vestía una hoja de bronce alrededor de sus piernas y sostenía una canasta de fruta metálica.**

 **Nunca le había puesto mucha atención antes. En todo caso, ella nunca me había hablado antes."**

-Buen punto, tal vez… dijeron los Stoll pensativos.

-Estos solo piensan para gastar bromas o para robar, dijo Katie mirándolos mal.

-Entonces ya piensan más que Percy, rió Thalía.

" **-¿Se supone que eres Deméter?- pregunté."**

-Esa no soy yo, dijo la diosa.

-Es la diosa romana de la plenitud, aclaró Artemisa al ver que Atenea no hablaba.

-Ah, es Pompona, dijo Jason.

" **Una manzana de bronce cayó sobre mi cabeza.**

 **-¡Todos piensan que soy Deméter!- se quejó"**

-¿Y qué de malo tiene ser yo? Pregunto la diosa molesta.

-¡NADA! Ahora Afrodita sigue leyendo para ver como esta mi hija, gritó Atenea.

" **-Soy Pompona, la diosa romana de la plenitud, pero ¿Por qué te habría de importar? Nadie se preocupa por los dioses menores. ¡Si se preocuparan por los dioses menores, no estarían perdiendo esta guerra! ¡Yo digo, tres hurras por Morfeo y Hécate!-**

 **-Vigila la moto- le dije."**

Los dioses aplaudieron al semidiós.

-¡Así se hace! Ares levantó el brazo.

" **Pompona maldijo en latín y tiró mas frutas mientras Will y yo corríamos hacia el hotel."**

-Los dioses romanos son muy groseros, se quejo Afrodita.

-Sin ofender, agrego Piper mirando a su novio.

-Yo quería que ofendiera, susurro Afrodita cosa que solo oyeron los dioses que intentaron ocultar sus risitas.

" **Realmente nunca había estado dentro del Plaza. El recibidor era impresionante, con los candeleros de cristal y los tipos ricos fallecidos, pero no puse mucha atención. Un grupo de cazadoras nos dio instrucciones hacia los elevadores, y subimos a las suites más altas. Los semidioses habían tomado completamente los pisos superiores. Campistas y cazadoras estaban acostados en los sofás, lavándose en los baños, desgarrando cortinas de seda para vendar sus heridas, y sirviéndose a sí mismos bebidas y aperitivos de los mini bares."**

-Una guerra une a las personas, comentó Percy apenado.

" **Una pareja de lobos blancos bebían de los inodoros."**

-¿Estará rica el agua? Pregunto Leo.

-Si quieres yo te lo enseño, sonrió Clarisse.

Percy le decía con la cabeza que no aceptara.

-Otro día, sonrió Leo y Clarisse se froto las manos.

" **Me sentí aliviado de ver cuántos de mis amigos habían pasado la noche con vida, pero todos se veían golpeados."**

-Mi hijo es unos de los peores, se lamentó Apolo.

-Y mi hija también, le siguió Atenea.

Hera miro mal a los dioses.

-Nea eres la única que me entiende, dijo Apolo mirando a su hermanastra.

-Lo mismo digo rayito de sol.

" **-¡Percy!- Jake Mason me palmeó el hombro. -Tenemos reportes...-"**

-¡Y mi hija! Atenea saltó.

-Percy primero las novias luego los reportes, gruño Afrodita.

-No es mi novia…

-Nea no te has quejado por lo dicho por Afrodita, apuntó Hermes.

-Mientras se pueda ver a mi hija me da igual, NO ME LLAMES NEA, dijo Atenea.

-Percy si no vas primero por Annabeth te mataré, amenazó Afrodita.

-Y también iremos a por el hijo de Hefesto, añadió Atenea.

" **-Después- dije -¿dónde está Annabeth?-"**

-Tienes suerte Jackson, no mueres hoy, dijo Atenea sonriendo.

Afrodita pegó un gritito y siguió con la lectura.

" **-La terraza. Esta viva, hombre, pero...-**

 **Pasé empujándolo."**

-Nada de peros y sigue adelante, dijo Afrodita.

-Corre semidiós corre, Atenea estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Saben ellas que están hablando con un libro? Pregunto Hermes a Apolo.

-No les digas nada si no quieres acabar con un maquillaje que no se quitará e incinerado, advirtió Apolo.

-Buen consejo.

" **Bajo diferentes circunstancias me habría encantado la vista de la terraza. Se veía directamente Central Park. La mañana era clara y brillante - perfecta para un día de campo o una caminata, o muchas otras cosas excepto pelear con monstruos."**

-Precioso, dijeron mucho embelesados.

-Precioso pero mi hija esta herida, recordó Atenea.

" **Annabeth esta recostada en una silla de jardín. Su rostro estaba pálido y empapado de sudor."**

-Válgame dios, dijo Atenea.

Percy tampoco estaba mejor que la diosa de la sabiduría pero él tenía a una rubia que le daba la mano para calmarlo.

" **Aun cuando estaba cubierta de mantas, temblaba."**

-Tiene mala pinta, dijo Apolo.

-¡Apolo no ayudas! Dijeron Hestia y Artemisa mirando a Atenea.

" **Silena Beauregard le secaba la frente con** **un paño húmedo."**

-Gracias, le sonrió Annabeth.

-No tienes que darlas, Silena bajo la cabeza.

" **Will y yo pasamos entre una multitud de chicos de Atenea. Will desenrollo los vendajes de Annabeth para examinar la herida, y yo me quise desfallecer. La hemorragia se había detenido pero el corte se veía profundo. La piel alrededor de la herida tenía un horrible tono verde."**

-Se ve muy mal, se quejo Apolo.

-¿Verde? Pregunto Atenea.

-Esto se ve mal, dijo Artemisa negando con la cabeza.

-¡Cómo te mueras te mató Annabeth Chase! Thalía amenazó a la rubia.

-Entonces intentaré no morirme, sonrió Annabeth y abrazo a la cazadora sin soltar la mano de Percy.

" **-Annabeth...-dije, mi voz estrangulada. Ella había recibido esa herida por mí. ¿Cómo pude dejar que pasara?"**

-No lo viste, no te culpes, le dijo Annabeth acariciando su mano.

-Si hubiera sido más rápido…

-Te habría dado igualmente sesos de alga, deja de martirizarte, dijo la rubia a lo que todo asintieron.

" **-Veneno en la daga- murmuro ella -Bastante estúpido de mi parte ¿Eh?-"**

-Un poco.

-¡Leo! Se quejaron todos menos Annabeth.

-Muy tonto, debería haber mirado la daga antes de meterme en medio, la rubia sonrió.

" **Will Solace suspiró aliviado."**

Atenea y Percy igual.

" **-No es tan malo, Annabeth. Unos minutos mas y hubiéramos estado en problemas, pero el veneno no ha pasado del hombro aun. Solo mantente recostada. Alguien deme un poco de néctar.-"**

-Gracias a los dioses, dijo Atenea.

Hermes y Apolo prefirieron quedarse callados por el bien de su hermanastra y el suyo propio.

" **Tomé una cantimplora. Will limpió la herida con la bebida divina mientras yo sostenía la mano de Annabeth."**

-Aquí es al revés, susurro Thalía a la parejita y ellos se sonrojaron.

" **-Ow- dijo ella -¡Ow, ow!- Apretó mis dedos tan fuerte que se pusieron morados, pero se quedo quieta, como Will le pidió."**

-No soy de las que suelen desobedecer las órdenes, sonrió la rubia.

-Annabeth es lista y responsable, y Percy… todo lo contrario, rió Thalía.

" **Silena murmuró palabras de apoyo. Will puso una goma plateada sobre la herida y musitó palabras en Griego antiguo - un himno a Apolo. Luego aplico vendajes frescos y se incorporo tambaleante. La curación debió tomar mucha de su energía. Se veía casi tan pálido como Annabeth."**

-Gracias Will, Annabeth le sonrió.

-No hay de que, Will le devolvió la sonrisa que enseguida se borro de su cara porque cierto hijo de Poseidón le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Apolo gracias a ti y a tú hijo por… todo, Atenea sonrió y Apolo por primera vez en miles de años se quedaba sin palabras, eran pocas las veces en las que la diosa de la sabiduría se tragaba su orgullo.

" **-Eso debería funcionar- dijo -pero vamos a necesitar algunos suministros mortales.-**

 **Tomó un trozo de papel del hotel, escribió algunas notas, y se lo dio a uno de los chicos de Atenea. -Hay una farmacia Duane Reade en la Quinta. Normalmente yo nunca robaría...-"**

-Nosotros sí, dijeron los Stoll a la vez.

-Y nos dan a los de Atenea eso, suspiro Malcom.

-Ustedes siempre haciendo lo correcto, se quejo Travis.

-Pues tú deberías aprender, atacó Katie.

" **-Yo lo haría.- se ofreció Travis."**

-Travis hermano ¿Me querías dejar solo? Pregunto Connor lloroso.

-Tú vas en un pack conmigo y lo sabes, dijo Travis poniéndose delante de su hermano.

-Travis te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Connor, y los dos se abrazaron.

-¿Cariño de hermanos? Se encogió de hombros Leo.

-Igual de raros que el padre, atacó Hera.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, se quejo el dios de los ladrones.

" **Will se le quedó viendo.**

 **-Dejen efectivo o dracmas para pagar, lo que tengan, pero esto es una emergencia. Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a tener mucha más gente que atender.-"**

-Si están en una guerra normal, se encogió de hombros Ares.

-No hay que ser un hijo de Atenea para averiguarlo, dijo Clarisse.

-Me gustaba cuando no salía, suspiro el hijo de Apolo.

-A ti y a todos, dijeron Thalía y Annabeth.

" **Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo. Difícilmente había un semidiós que no estuviera herido...excepto yo."**

-Tú tienes la maldición de Aquiles, dijeron los semidioses mirándolo mal.

" **-Vamos chicos- dijo Travis Stoll -Démosle a Annabeth algo de espacio. Tenemos una farmacia que asaltar...digo, visitar.-"**

Los Stoll miraron a la rubia expectantes.

-¿Qué? Pregunto ella.

-¿No nos vas a pelear? Preguntaron.

-No, me vais a dar espacio ¿no? Sonrió la rubia y los hermanos se lanzaron encima de ella.

-Te queremos, dijeron y Percy disimuladamente les pegó una patada que les hizo levantarse.

" **Los semidioses volvieron adentro. Jake Mason me tomo del hombro mientras salía.**

 **\- Hablaremos luego, pero está bajo control. Estoy usando el escudo de Annabeth para echar un ojo a la situación. El enemigo se retiro al amanecer, no estoy seguro de por qué."**

-Porque son más fuertes de noche, explico Atenea.

" **Daremos un vistazo a cada túnel y puente.-**

 **-Gracias, hombre- le dije.**

 **Él asintió**

 **-Solo tomate tu tiempo.-**

 **Cerró las puertas de la terraza tras él, dejándonos a Silena, Annabeth y a mí a solas."**

-Hija tienes que saber cuándo sobras, tres son multitud, dijo Afrodita a Silena.

" **Silena presionó un paño húmedo sobre la frente de Annabeth.**

 **-Esto es mi culpa.-**

 **-No- dijo Annabeth débilmente -Silena, ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa?-"**

-Por muchas cosas, dijo Silena abatida.

" **-Nunca hice ningún bien al campamento- murmuro -Nada como tú o Percy. Si hubiera sido mejor peleadora...-**

 **Sus labios temblaban. Desde que Beckendorf muriera ella había estado peor, y cada vez que la miraba me hacía sentir enojado por su muerte de nuevo. Su expresión me recordaba un cristal - como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Me jure a mi mismo que se llegaba a encontrar al espía que nos costó la vida de su novio se lo daría a la señorita O´Leary como juguete para masticar."**

-Yo creo que te pasas, dijo Afrodita sabiendo quien era el espía.

Silena bajo la cabeza.

Percy iba a responder pero la diosa del amor siguió leyendo antes de que dijera palabra.

" **-Eres una gran campista- le dije a Silena -Eres la mejor jinete de Pegaso que tenemos. Y conectas con la gente. Créeme, cualquiera que pueda hacer amistad con Clarisse tiene talento.-"**

-En eso coincidimos todos, dijeron los semidioses menos Annabeth, Chris y Silena.

La hija de Ares se levanto y todos temblaron, primero le dio un abrazo a su novio después a su mejor amiga y por último a Annabeth.

-Gracias, le dijo a la rubia.

-Eres una buena persona solo que cuesta conocerte, le sonrió Annabeth.

-Lo sé princesa, y Annabeth se empezó a reír.

-¿Por qué Clarisse te llama así? Pregunto Percy a Annabeth.

-Secreto de sumario, le sonrió la hija de Atenea.

-Y a todos los demás menos a Thalía y Piper porque me caen más o menos bien que os den y sobre todo a ti Jackson, dijo la hija de Ares sentándose de nuevo.

" **Ella me miró como si acabara de darle una idea.**

 **-¡Eso es! Necesitamos a la cabaña de Ares. Yo puedo hablar con Clarisse. Sé que puedo convencerla de ayudarnos.-**

 **-Whoa, Silena. Aun si pudieras salir de la isla, Clarisse es muy obstinada. Una vez que se enfada...-"**

-Vamos que es…

-¡Leo! Piper y Jason le taparon la boca.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? Pregunto amenazadoramente.

-Que eres buena luchadora, dijo Leo.

-Te salvaste.

-Gracias, les susurro Leo a sus amigos.

 **-Por favor- dijo Silena -Puedo llevarme un Pegaso. Sé que puedo volver al campamento. Déjame intentarlo.- Intercambié miradas con Annabeth. Ella asintió levemente. No me gustaba la idea. No creía que Silena tuviera oportunidad de convencer a Clarisse de luchar. Por otro lado, Silena estaba tan distraída por ahora que solo lograría herirse en batalla. Tal vez mandarla de vuelta al campamento le daría algo mas en que enfocarse."**

-Él siempre haciéndole caso a Annabeth, comentó Grover.

-Lo hice por la seguridad de Silena, se excuso el aludido.

-Vamos a dejar que sigas pensando eso, dijo Thalía.

" **-Está bien- le dije -No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para intentarlo.- Silena echó sus brazos sobre mí. Luego se echo hacia atrás torpemente, mirando a Annabeth.**

 **-Um, lo siento. ¡Gracias, Percy! ¡No te defraudare!-"**

-¿Por qué se disculpa? Pregunto Percy.

-Porque no quería pisar el terreno de otra, dijo Silena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ni que fuéramos pareja, dijo la rubia.

Todos los miraron.

-¡No lo somos! Dijeron rojos.

-Por muy poco, susurraron los demás.

" **Una vez que ella se fue, me arrodille junto a Annabeth y sentí su frente. Todavía estaba ardiendo.**

 **-Eres lindo cuando estas preocupado- murmuró -Tus cejas se arrugan y se juntan.-"**

Todos miraron a la hija de Atenea.

-Es cierto, se limito a decir esta.

-¿Por qué no lo hemos visto preocupado? Pregunto de repente Will.

-Porque solo se preocupa por Annabeth, contestó Thalía.

-¡Mentira! Se levanto Percy.

-También por su madre, añadió Nico.

Percy se sentó.

-¿No dices nada? Pregunto Thalía sonriente.

-No hay nada que decir.

Thalía y Nico sonrieron con suficiencia.

" **-No vas a morir mientras te debo un favor.- dije -¿Por qué recibiste ese cuchillo?-**

 **-Hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.-"**

-Yo creo que si una bala fuera hacia Annabeth, Percy se interpondría, comentó Grover pensativo.

-¿Crees? Dijeron Thalía y Nico.

-Percy recibiría cualquier cosa si eso haría que Annabeth no le pasará nada, dijo Piper.

-Y Annabeth igual, son tal para cual, se encogió de hombros Thalía.

-Oye ¿Piper cómo sabes todo eso? Pregunto una Annabeth roja intentando desviar la atención de ellos.

-Digamos que en el futuro tengo el honor de conocerlos, sonrió la morena.

" **Era cierto. Supongo que ambos lo sabíamos. Aun así, sentía como si alguien aplastara mi corazón con una fría barra de metal."**

-Porque Annabeth está sufriendo, explico Afrodita.

-Cuando pase eso, prométeme que no te pondrás en medio, le dijo Percy.

-No te prometo nada, sonrió la rubia.

" **-¿Como lo supiste?-**

 **-¿Saber qué?-**

 **Miré alrededor para asegurarme de que estábamos solos. Entonces me le acerque y susurre:**

 **-Mi talón de Aquiles. Si no hubieras recibido ese cuchillo, habría muerto.-**

 **Ella tenía una mirada distante en sus ojos. Su aliento olía a uvas, tal vez por el néctar.**

– **No lo sé, Percy. Solo tuve la sensación de que estabas en peligro."**

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Pregunto Percy.

-A mi no me preguntes porque no lo sé, contestó Annabeth.

-Porque cuando a alguien que quieres la va a pasar algo lo sientes, Afrodita explico.

-Por supuesto MEJOR AMIGA, Percy la codeó.

-Debí haberlo supuesto MEJOR AMIGO, Annabeth le dio un golpe juguetón.

-Y no se enteran… Thalía puso su mano en su cara.

" **-¿Donde...donde está el punto?-**

 **No se suponía que le dijera a nadie. Pero era Annabeth. Si no podía confiar en ella, no podía confiar en nadie.-"**

-Eres la persona en la que mas confió, sonrió el hijo de Poseidón.

-Lo mismo digo, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Están ciegos? Pregunto Leo a Piper y Jason.

-El amor ciega a la gente, dijo Jason.

-Pero no de esa forma, Piper beso en la mejilla a su novio.

" **-Un punto en mi espalda.-**

 **Levantó su mano.**

 **-¿Donde? ¿Aquí?-**

 **Puso su mano en mi columna, y mi piel se erizó. Moví sus dedos al punto que me anclaba a la vida mortal. Miles de voltios de electricidad parecieron atravesar mi cuerpo."**

-Guau Annie algo se te ha pegado de mí, rió la cazadora antes de que Afrodita pudiese hacer algo.

-Eres una genia, has aprendido a hacer lo mismo que una hija de Zeus, le siguieron el juego los Stoll.

-Solo que se hace así, dijo Thalía tocando a Percy por el brazo y dándole una descarga eléctrica.

-Auuu, no lo vuelvas a hacer cara de pino, dijo el semidiós frotándose el brazo.

-Impídemelo sesos de alga, le reto Thalía.

Percy iba a hacer algo pero la mano de Annabeth sobre la suya lo paró.

-No vale la pena, le regalo una sonrisa.

" **-Tú me salvaste- dije -Gracias.-**

 **Ella quitó su mano, pero yo seguí tomándola.**

 **-Así que me la debes.- dijo débilmente -¿Qué hay de nuevo?-"**

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo? Dijeron los Stoll con una zanahoria en la mano.

-¿De dónde la habéis sacado? Pregunto Katie.

-¿Seguro que quieres saberlo florecilla? Pregunto Travis sonriente.

-Mejor no.

" **Vimos al sol emerger sobre la ciudad. El tráfico debería ser pesado para entonces, pero no había coches sonando sus bocinas, ni multitudes abarrotando las aceras. A lo lejos podía escuchar la alarme de un coche resonando entre las calles. Una columna de humo negro serpenteaba sobre la ciudad desde algún punto de Harlem. Me pregunte cuantos hornos se habrían quedado encendidos cuando el hechizo de Morfeo cayó, cuanta gente habría caído dormida mientras preparaba la cena. Muy ponto habría más incendios. Todos en New York estaban en peligro - y esas vidas dependían de nosotros."**

-Los titanes pensaran que son daños colaterales, dijo Atenea.

-Pero son personas, se quejaron los semidioses.

-Los titanes solo ven esclavos, comentó Poseidón serio.

" **-Preguntaste por qué Hermes estaba furioso conmigo.- dijo Annabeth."**

Atenea miró a Hermes.

-Todavía no la he amenazado, levanto las manos el dios.

-Y más te vale que no lo hagas, advirtió Atenea.

-Yo qué tu haría lo que dice, le susurro Apolo.

-Da miedo, confeso Hermes.

" **-Hey, necesitas descansar...-**

 **-No, quiero decirte esto. Me ha estado molestando por un largo tiempo.- movió su hombro e hizo una mueca de dolor. -El año pasado Luke fue a verme a San Francisco.-**

 **-¿En persona?- Sentí como si ella me hubiera golpeado con un martillo -¿Fue a tu casa?-"**

-Celos a la vista, susurro Afrodita.

-De acuerdo, dijeron las hijas de esta y Thalía que la habían oído.

-¿Te fue a ver? Pregunto Percy mirándola.

-Celos aquí también, susurro Thalía.

Annabeth no contesto.

" **-Fue antes de que fuéramos al Laberinto, antes...- ella titubeó, pero sabía lo que quería decir: "Antes de que se convirtiera en Cronos. -Fue con una bandera de tregua. Dijo que solo quería cinco minutos para hablar. Se veía asustado, Percy. Me conto que Cronos iba a usarlo para dominar el mundo. Dijo que quería huir, como en los viejos tiempos. Quería que me fuera con él.-"**

Hermes empezó a echar humo, Atenea vio esto y se coloco cerca de su hija.

" **-Pero no le creíste.-**

 **-Por supuesto que no. Pensé que sería alguna treta. Además...bueno, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde los viejos tiempos."**

Hermes echaba cada vez más humo y todos los dioses se percataron y se alejaron del dios

" **Le dije a Luke que de ninguna manera. Que estaba loco. El dijo...dijo que mejor sería que peleara con él justo ahí, porque sería la última oportunidad que iba a tener.-"**

Hermes estalló.

-¡Podías haberlo salvado! ¡Pero no lo hiciste! Bramo el dios.

-Hermes cálmate… intento calmarle Apolo.

-¡No! ¡Ella es la culpable! ¡Ella tiene que tener un destino similar a mi hijo! Hermes le lanzó un rayo de luz que Atenea desvió.

-¡HERMES BASTA! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE HAGAS NADA A MI HIJA! Atenea estaba muy enfadada.

Hermes desapareció no sin antes enviar otro rayo de luz más pequeño y no mortal hacia la rubia, Atenea no pudo llegar al desviarlo pero Percy saltó y se puso en medio y el rayo le dio a él.

-PERCY, Annabeth corrió hacia Percy y le cogió la mano.

Apolo se situó a un lado y se puso a curarlo.

-Ese rayo iba para mí, murmuro la rubia con los ojos llorosos.

-Te la debía ¿no? Rió Percy y Apolo terminó de curarlo.

-Chico estarás un poco débil pero aparte de eso estrás bien, Apolo sonrió y todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Necesito otra caja, murmuro Poseidón.

Con la ayuda de Annabeth, Percy se sentó en su anterior sitio.

" **Su frente comenzó a sudar otra vez. La historia le estaba quitando mucha energía.**

 **-Está bien- le dije -Trata de descansar.-**

 **-No lo entiendes, Percy. Hermes tenía razón. Quizás si me hubiera ido con él, habría cambiado su parecer. O...o yo tenía un cuchillo, Luke estaba desarmado. Pude...-**

 **-¿Matarlo?- dije -Sabes que eso no hubiera estado bien.-**

 **Ella apretó fuertemente los ojos.**

 **-Luke dijo que Cronos iba a usarlo como escalón. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Cronos usaría a Luke, y se volvería incluso más poderoso.-**

 **-Eso hizo- dije -Poseyó el cuerpo de Luke.-**

 **-¿Pero qué tal si el cuerpo de Luke es solo una transición? ¿Qué tal si Cronos tiene un plan para volverse aun más poderoso? Yo pude haberlo detenido. La guerra es mi culpa.-"**

-No lo es, replico Percy.

-Si yo…

-Si tú nada, ellos eligieron su camino y no hay que hablar, Percy por una vez no iba a dejarse ganar en un debate contra Annabeth.

-Percy tiene razón, no es tú culpa, le apoyó Thalía.

-Pero…

-No se hablé más, Percy se levanto y casi se cae, pero Annabeth lo cogió antes.

-Será mejor que no hagas esfuerzos, dijo tranquila Annabeth y olvidando el tema.

" **Su historia me hizo sentir como si estuviera de vuelta en el Estigio, disolviéndome lentamente. Recordé el verano pasado, cuando el dios de dos caras, Jano, le había advertido a Annabeth que tendría que hacer una elección mayor - y eso paso después de que vio a Luke. Pan también le había dicho algo: "Jugarás un gran papel, incluso si no es el que has imaginado".**

-Siempre estoy metida en algo peligroso, suspiro Annabeth.

-Cuenta conmigo para estar contigo en el peligro, de todos modos el peligro siempre me encuentra, sonrió Percy y Poseidón trago otra pastilla.

-Conmigo cuenta también, dijo Thalía sonriente.

" **Quería preguntarle acerca de la visión que Hestia me mostro, sobre ella y esos lejanos días con Luke y Thalía. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con mi profecía, pero no entendía qué."**

-Tiene algo que ver pero le preguntas luego o se lo preguntas a la cazadora, mi hija está muy cansada y necesita dormir, dijo Atenea.

-Después del puñal que recibió debería de haberse dormido hace un rato, dijo Apolo.

-Annabeth es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensan, sonrió Will y Percy lanzó una mirada asesina.

" **Antes de que pudiera calmar mis nervios, la puerta de la terraza se abrió. Connor Stoll entro."**

-Y arruina el momento, bufo Afrodita.

-Tengo hambre, se quejo Leo.

-Pero si acabas de comer, dijo Piper.

-Después les doy la merienda, sonrió Hestia.

" **-Percy- miro a Annabeth como si no quisiera decir nada malo frente a ella, pero pude notar que no traía buenas noticias."**

-Hombre no es bonito decir nada malo ante los heridos en combate, se excuso el joven Stoll. **  
"-La señorita O´Leary acaba de volver con Grover. Pienso que deberías hablar con él.-**

 **Grover estaba tomando un aperitivo en la sala de estar. Estaba vestido para la batalla con una camisa acorazada echa de corteza de árbol y ramas torcidas, con su garrote de madera y sus flautas de carrizo colgando del cinturón. La cabaña de Deméter había preparado un bufete completo en las cocinas del hotel- de todo, desde pizza hasta helado de piña."**

-¿Y el cereal? Pregunto Deméter.

-A veces el cereal no es lo más importante, dijo Hades.

-¡El cereal siempre es importante!

-La loca del cereal viene a por nosotros, susurro Hades a todos los presentes excepto a su "querida" suegra/hermana.

" **Desgraciadamente Grover se estaba comiendo la tapicería. Ya había masticado el relleno de una elegante silla y ahora roía los reposa brazos.**

 **-Amigo- dije- Solo tomamos prestado este lugar.-**

 **-¡Blah-ha-ha!- Tenia relleno en toda la cara. -Lo siento, Percy. Es solo...tapicería Louis XVI. Deliciosa. Además siempre como tapicería cuando...-"**

-Grover no puede dejar de comer nunca, negó con la cabeza Nico.

-MENTIRA, dijo el sátiro.

-¡Enchiladas! Exclamo Annabeth.

-Enchiladas allá voy, Grover salió corriendo.

Todos empezaron a reír y Grover volvió más rojo que un tomate.

-Con que dices que puedes dejar de comer, pincho Annabeth.

" **-Cuando estas nervioso.- dije -Si, lo sé. ¿Pues qué pasa?-**

 **El saltó sobre sus pezuñas.**

 **-Oí acerca de Annabeth. ¿Esta...-?-**

 **-Va a estar bien. Está descansando.-"**

-Podrías a ver ido a verme, dijo la rubia mirándolo mal.

-Annabeth yo…

-No niño cabra estoy enfadada.

Thalía y Percy hicieron una mueca.

" **Grover tomó un gran respiro.**

 **-Esta bien. He movilizado a la mayoría de los espíritus de la naturaleza en la ciudad - bueno, los que me escucharían, de todos modos.- Se froto la frente. -No tenía idea de que los cuernos pudieran doler tanto. Como sea, estamos ayudando todo lo que podemos.-**

 **Me contó acerca de las escaramuzas que había visto. La mayoría de ellos había cubierto la ciudad, donde no teníamos suficientes semidioses. Perros del infierno habían aparecido en toda clase de lugares, haciendo viaje sombra al interior de nuestras líneas, y las dríades y sátiros habían peleado con ellos. Un joven dragón había aparecido en Harlem, y una docena de ninfas de los bosques había muerto antes de que finalmente fuera vencido.**

 **Mientras Grover hablaba, Thalía entró a la habitación con dos de sus tenientes."**

-La ama entra en la habitación, Thalía se señala.

-La ama y vanidosa, añadió Percy.

-Prefiero ser eso a un sesos de alga, atacó Thalía.

-Y yo ser un sesos de alga que una cara de pino, contraataco el pelinegro.

-Y yo de ser una cara de pino a ser un imbécil.

-¡Ya! Interrumpió Annabeth y los dos se callaron como siempre.

" **Ella me saludó con una cabezada severa, salió a ver a Annabeth y regreso."**

-¿Ves como se hace Niño Cabra? Preguntó Annabeth.

Thalía abrazo a la rubia.

-Si estas en ese estado es imposible que no te vaya a ver, dijo la cazadora.

-Eres mi mejor amiga Thals, sonrió Annabeth.

-Y tú la mía.

" **Ella escuchó mientras Grover terminaba su reporte - los detalles se ponían peor y peor.**

 **-Perdimos 20 sátiros contra algunos gigantes e el Fuerte Washington. -dijo, su voz temblaba - Casi la mitad eran parientes míos. Los espíritus del rio ahogaron a los gigantes al final, pero...-**

 **Thalía se acomodó su arco en el hombro.**

 **-Percy, las fuerzas de Cronos siguen reuniéndose en cada puente y túnel. Y Cronos no es el único titán. Una de mis cazadoras vio a un enorme hombre de armadura dorada reuniendo un ejército en la costa de Jersey."**

-Oh oh, vamos muy mal, se quejo Atenea.

-Muy mal, estuvo de acuerdo Annabeth.

" **No estoy segura de quien es pero irradiaba poder como solo lo haría un titán o un dios.- Recordé al titán dorado de mi sueño - el del Monte Othrys que estalló en llamas.**

 **-Grandioso- dije - ¿Alguna noticia buena?-**

 **Thalía se encogió de hombros.**

 **-Sellamos los túneles subterráneos hacia Manhattan. Mis mejores tramperas los vigilan. Además, parece que el enemigo espera el anochecer para atacar. Pienso que Luke - se detuvo -Quiero decir, Cronos, necesita tiempo para regenerarse después de cada batalla. Todavía no está a gusto con su nueva forma. Está costándole gran parte de su poder ralentizar el tiempo alrededor de la ciudad.-"**

-Eres lista cazadora, sonrió Atenea.

-Gracias Lady Atenea, sonrió ella.

-Puedes llamarme Atenea.

-Gracias Atenea.

-Atenea entonces ¿la teoría de Thalía es buena? Pregunto Percy.

-Para ti Lady Atenea, dijo ella lanzándole una mirada condescendiente.

" **Grover asintió.**

 **-La mayoría de sus fuerzas son más poderosas de noche, además. Pero volverán después de la puesta de sol.- Traté de pensar con claridad. -Bien. ¿Alguna palabra de los dioses?-**

 **Thalía sacudió al cabeza.**

 **-Sé que mi Señora Artemisa estaría aquí si pudiera. Atenea también."**

-No lo dudéis, dijeron Artemisa y Atenea.

-Iríamos pero nuestro padre no nos deja, gruñeron las hermanastras.

Los semidioses estaban abriendo la boca.

-Eso de hablar a la vez lo hacen mucho, explico Apolo.

-¡Cállate! Dijeron.

-Ven, Apolo las señalo.

" **Pero Zeus les ha ordenado permanecer a su lado. Lo último que escuche, que Tifón estaba destruyendo el valle del rio Ohio. Se acercara a las montañas Apalaches para mediodía.-**

 **-Así que como mucho- dije -tenemos otros dos días antes de que llegue.-"**

-Positividad ante todo, dijo Leo levantando el brazo.

-Los dioses lo derrotaremos antes, dijo Zeus levantando la cabeza.

Los dioses y semidioses suspiraron, a veces o casi siempre el dios de los cielos era muy arrogante.

" **Jake Mason se aclaró la garganta. Había estado ahí tan silenciosamente que casi me olvidé que estaba en la habitación.**

 **-Percy, hay algo mas- dijo -La manera en que Cronos se apareció en el puente Williamsburg, como si supiera que tu ibas a estar ahí. Y movió sus fuerzas a nuestros puntos más débiles. Tan pronto como nos desplegamos, cambió de táctica. Apenas toco el túnel Lincoln, donde las cazadoras eran fuertes."**

-Cronos lo sabía, somos las más fuertes, dijo Thalía poniendo su mano al pecho.

-Mis cazadoras, sonrió Artemisa con suficiencia.

-Mi hijo se sacrifico para que el ejército no entrare en el Olimpo, dijo Apolo.

-Y mi hija recibió un puñal por el hijo de Poseidón, supuesto chico de la profecía que salvará el Olimpo, dijo Atenea.

-¡Ha ganado la hija de Atenea! habló Ares.

" **Vino directo a nuestros puntos débiles, como si lo supiera.-**

 **-Como si tuviera información desde dentro.- dijo -El espía.-**

 **-¿Que espía?- exigió saber Thalía.**

 **Le conté del colgante plateado que Cronos me mostro, el dispositivo de comunicación.**

 **-Eso es malo- dijo ella -Muy malo.-**

 **-Podría ser cualquiera.- dijo Jake -Todos estábamos ahí cuando Percy dio las órdenes.-"**

-Descartamos a las cazadoras, no lo hicieron ellas, dijo Will.

-Tampoco Percy, añadió Nico.

-Ni Annabeth, dijo Malcom.

-Tampoco Grover, son esos los seguros, Thalía habló.

" **-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Grover -¿Cachear a cada semidiós hasta que encontremos el colgante plateado?-**

 **Todos me miraron, esperando mi decisión. No podía permitirme mostrar el pánico que sentía, aun si las cosas se veían desesperanzadoras."**

-Sesos de alga me matas con tu positividad, Thalía lo miro mal.

-Mientras estés muerta me da igual como, sonrió Percy.

" **-Seguiremos peleando- dije -No podemos obsesionarnos con ese espía. Si sospechamos unos de otros, solo lograremos separarnos. Ustedes estuvieron asombrosos anoche. No podría pedir un ejército más valeroso. Démosles un relevo a los vigías. Descansen mientras puedan. Tenemos una larga noche por delante.-**

 **Los semidioses murmuraron frases de conformidad. Tomaron caminos separados para dormir, comer o reparar sus armas.**

 **-Percy, tu también- dijo Thalía -Yo le echare un ojo a las cosas. Ve a acostarte. Te necesitamos en buena forma para esta noche.-"**

-Sueños de semidiós a la vista, canturrearon los Stoll.

-No son graciosos esos sueños, gruño Katie.

-Florecilla siempre estás detrás de nosotros, pero creo que esto es pasarse, dijo Connor.

-Se que somos irresistibles florecilla, pero para un poquito, esta vez habló Travis.

" **No discutí demasiado. Encontré la recamara más cercana y me tire sobre la cama endoselada. Pensé que estaría muy estresado como para dormir, pero mis ojos se cerraron inmediatamente."**

-La marca de Aquiles cansa mucho, dijo Quirón.

-No quiero saber cuánto dormirá Percy entonces, dijo Thalía.

-Sesos de alga ya dormía mucho antes de la marca, aclaró Annabeth.

" **En mi sueño, vi a Nico di Ángelo solo en los jardines de Hades."**

-¡No! Exclamo Nico.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Will.

-No quiero aparecer, no quiero que se metan conmigo, el hijo de Hades respondió.

-De eso no te librabas aunque no salieras, lo reconforto Thalía.

" **Escarbaba un agujero en uno de los macizos de flores de Perséfone, lo que supuse que no pondría muy contenta a la reina."**

-Pues no, suspiró Hades.

-Siempre le dejas hacer lo que le da la gana, le estas consintiendo, se quejo Deméter.

-Un día de estos la estrangulo, susurro Hades para sí mismo.

" **Vacio un cáliz de vino en el agujero y comenzó un cantico.**

 **-Deja que los muertos saboreen. Déjalos levantarse y tomar esta ofrenda. ¡María di Ángelo, muéstrate!-**

 **Un humo blanco apareció. Una figura humana se formo, pero no era la madre de Nico.**

 **Era una chica de cabello oscuro, tez olivácea y las vestiduras plateadas de una cazadora.**

 **-Bianca- dijo Nico -Pero...-**

 **-No invoques a nuestra madre, Nico- le advirtió -Ella es uno de los espíritus que tienes prohibido ver.-**

 **-¿Por qué?- exigió -¿Que esconde nuestro padre?-**

 **-Dolor- dijo Bianca -Odio. Una maldición que se relaciona con la Gran Profecía.-"**

-Mi Bianca, siempre tan lista, Hades suspiró.

-Unas de mis mejores cazadoras aunque no estuviera mucho tiempo, dijo Artemisa mirando al cielo.

-La mejor hermana que uno podría tener, a Nico se le escapo una lágrima.

-Y una gran amiga, Percy añadió.

" **-¿Que quieres decir?- dijo Nico -¡Tengo que saber!-**

 **-El conocimiento solo te lastimara. Recuerda lo que dije: Guardar rencores es un defecto fatal para un hijo de Hades.-"**

-Rencoroso, le dijo Thalía al hijo de Hades.

-Cuando averigüe tu defecto fatídico te lo restregare por la cara, dijo Nico.

-Suerte con eso, sonrió la cazadora y el hijo de Poseidón le señalaba con la cabeza a la hija de Atenea.

-Annabeth ¿Cuál es su defecto? Pregunto Nico angelical.

-No te lo diré, sonrió la rubia.

-Es mi mejor amiga no dirá nada, Thalía le enseño la lengua.

" **-Lo sé- dijo Nico -Pero no soy el mismo que solía ser, Bianca. ¡Deja de tratar de protegerme!-**

 **-Hermano, no lo entiendes...-**

 **Nico sacudió su mano a través de la niebla, y la imagen de Bianca se desvaneció."**

-Que malo eres con tu hermana, le regaño Hades.

-Perdón pero estaba desesperado, se excuso Nico.

" **-María di Ángelo- dijo de nuevo -¡Háblame!-**

 **Una imagen diferente se formo. Era una escena más que un simple fantasma. En la niebla, vi a Nico y a Bianca de niños, jugando en el recibidor de un elegante hotel, persiguiéndose alrededor de unas columnas de mármol.**

 **Una mujer se sentaba en un sofá cercano. Usaba un vestido negro, guantes, y un velo negro como una estrella de una vieja película de los 40´s. Tenía la sonrisa de Bianca y los ojos de Nico."**

-Mamá, Nico levanto la cabeza con interés.

" **En la silla junto a ella se sentaba un hombre alto vestido con un traje negro a rayas. Con estupor me di cuenta que era Hades. Se inclinaba hacia la mujer, usado las manos mientras hablaba, como si estuviera agitado.**

 **-Por favor, querida- dijo -Debes venir al Inframundo, ¡No me importa lo que Perséfone piense! Puedo mantenerte a salvo ahí.-"**

-¡Qué no importa! ¡No haberla secuestrado! Exclamo Deméter.

-Dioses denme paciencia, suplico Hades.

-Lo siento se me ha gastado, le susurro Apolo.

" **-No, mi amor- Ella hablo con acento italiano"**

-Es italiana, Thalía miro a su primo.

" **-¿Criar a nuestros hijos en la tierra de los muertos? No hare eso.-**

 **-María, escúchame. La guerra en Europa ha puesto a los otros dioses en mi contra. Una profecía ha sido hecha. Mis hijos ya no están a salvo. Poseidón y Zeus me han forzado a un acuerdo. Ninguno de nosotros volverá a tener hijos semidioses otra vez.-"**

-Promesa que no se cumplió, gruño Hera.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de restregármelo? Pregunto Zeus.

-Cuando dejes de hacerlo, dijo seria la diosa.

-Yo no soy tu marido ¿Por qué me torturas a mí? Preguntó Poseidón.

-Porque tú mujer no está aquí para hacerlo.

-¿Y Hades? Dijeron ambos hermanos.

-Tiene a Deméter.

-¿Puedo cambiar de torturadora? Pregunto el dios del inframundo.

" **-Pero ya tienes a Nico y a Bianca. Seguramente...-**

 **-¡No! La profecía advierte de un niño que llegara a los dieciséis. Zeus ha decretado que los hijos que actualmente tengo deben ser enviados al campamento mestizo para recibir un "entrenamiento apropiado", pero sé lo que eso significa. En el mejor de los casos serán vigilados, aprisionados, puestos en contra de su padre. Y lo más probable, no tendrán oportunidad."**

-Eso es… intento decir Zeus pero Poseidón y Hades le miraron.

-Completamente verdad, acabaron sus hermanos por él.

-Siempre os ponéis en contra mía, gruño el dios.

" **Él no dejara que mis hijos semidioses lleguen a los 16. ¡Encontrara una manera de destruirlos, y no me arriesgare a eso!-"**

-Papa yo…

-Hijo déjalo, le quito importancia Hades.

" **-Ciertamente- dijo María -Permaneceremos juntos. Zeus es un imbecile.-"**

-ESO ES…

-Verdad, dijeron todos los dioses.

-Me hacéis bullying, lloro el rey de los dioses.

" **No pude evitar admirarla por su valor, pero Hades miro nerviosamente al techo.**

 **-María, por favor. Te lo he dicho, Zeus me dio un plazo final hasta la semana pasada para entregar a mis hijos. Su ira será horrible, y no podré esconderte para siempre. Mientras que estés con los niños, estas en peligro también.-**

 **María sonrió, y una vez más fue escalofriante cuanto se parecía a su hija.**

 **-Eres un dios, mi amor. Tú nos protegerás. ¡Pero no me llevare a Nico y a Bianca al Inframundo!-"**

-Mira como te defendía tú madre para no llevarte allí y tú ahora te pasas los días ahí dentro, dijo Thalía.

-¿Tengo culpa que los muertos me agraden más que los vivos? Pregunto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si fueras más… Thalía no acabo su frase porque Annabeth le halo de la oreja.

-No tienes la culpa, le sonrió la rubia.

Thalía se froto la oreja.

" **Hades se estrujo las manos.**

 **-Entonces, hay otra opción. Conozco un lugar en el desierto donde el tiempo se detiene. Puedo enviar a los niños ahí, solo por un tiempo, por su propia seguridad, y podremos estar juntos. Te construiré un palacio dorado junto al Estigio.-**

 **María di Ángelo se rio suavemente.**

 **-Eres un hombre bueno, mi amor. Un hombre generoso. Los otros dioses deberían verte como lo hago yo, y no te temerían tanto."**

-Yo no le temo, dijeron todos los dioses.

-¡Me aborrecéis! Acuso el dios.

-Yo no, dijeron todos menos Zeus.

-A mi me caes mal, se justifico el dios.

-Como no, soltó Hades.

" **Pero Nico y Bianca necesitan a su madre. Además, solo son niños. Los dioses no los lastimarían.-**

 **-No conoces a mi familia."**

-No somos tan crueles, dijeron los dioses.

-Ustedes no, pero él sí, dijo señalando a Zeus.

" **\- dijo Hades tétricamente. -Por favor, María, no puedo perderte.-**

 **Ella le toco los labios con los dedos.**

 **-No me perderás. Espérame mientras voy por mi monedero. Vigila a los niños.-**

 **Beso al señor de los muertos y se levanto del sofá. Hades la miro caminar escaleras arriba como si cada paso que se alejara le causara dolor.-"**

-Ay mi María, suspiro Hades.

-Ay tú mujer cuando se lo cuente, dijo Deméter.

-¿Enserio que no puedo cambiar de torturadora? Pregunto Hades.

" **Un momento después, se tenso. Los niños dejaron de jugar como si también hubieran sentido algo.**

 **-¡No!- dijo Hades, pero aun con sus poderes divinos fue muy lento. Solo tuvo tiempo de levantar un muro de energía negra alrededor de los niños antes de que el hotel estallara.**

 **La fuerza fue tan violenta, que la imagen completa de la niebla se desvaneció.-**

 **Cuando pude enfocar de nuevo, vi a Hades gateando entre las ruinas, sujetando el cuerpo roto de María di Ángelo. Los fuegos aun ardían a su alrededor. Un relámpago cruzo el cielo, y un trueno retumbo."**

Todos miraron al señor de los dioses.

-Los demás habíamos matado a nuestros hijos era lo justo, se encogió el rey de los dioses.

-TÚ mataste a los hijos que me quedaban, casualmente tú no tenias hijos en aquella época y a mí me daba igual si Hades conservaba a los suyos, dijo Poseidón mirando mal a su hermano pequeño.

" **Los pequeños Nico y Bianca miraban a su madre sin comprender. La furia Alecto apareció tras ellos, siseando y sacudiendo sus alas. Los niños no se habían dado cuenta.**

 **-¡Zeus!- Hades agito su puño hacia el cielo -¡Te aplastare por esto! ¡Yo la hare volver!-**

 **-Mi señor, no puede.- le advirtió Alecto. -Usted, entre todos los inmortales, es quien más debe respetar las leyes de la muerte.-**

 **Hades la miro con rabia. Pensé que mostraría su verdadera forma y vaporizaría a sus propios hijos, pero en el último momento pareció recuperar el control.**

 **-Llévatelos- le dijo a Alecto, conteniendo un sollozo. -Borra sus memorias en el Leteo y llévalos al Hotel Lotus. Zeus no los lastimara ahí.-"**

-Eres un buen padre, dijo Hestia para el sonrojo del dios de los muertos.

" **-Como desee, mi señor.- dijo Alecto -¿Y el cuerpo de la mujer?-**

 **-Llévatela también- dijo amargamente -Proporciónale los antiguos ritos.-**

 **Alecto cogió a los niños y el cuerpo de María se disolvieron en las sombras, dejando a Hades solo entre las ruinas.**

 **-Te lo advertí- dijo una nueva voz.**

 **Hades se volvió. Una chica de un vestido multicolor estaba de pie junto a los humeantes restos del sofá. Tenía cabello corto color negro y ojos tristes. No tendría más de 12 años."**

-El oráculo, susurraron Annabeth y Quirón.

-Lo odio, se quejo Percy.

" **No la conocía, pero me parecía extrañamente familiar.**

 **-¿Te atreves a venir aquí?- vocifero Hades -¡Debería pulverizarte!-**

 **-No puedes- dijo la chica -El poder de Delfos me protege.-"**

-¿El poder de qué? Pregunto Leo.

-Déjenlo, después de un rato se enterara, dijo Piper.

" **Con un escalofrió, me di cuenta que estaba mirando al oráculo de Delfos, de vuelta a cuando era joven y estaba viva."**

-Ahhh era ella, dijo Leo.

-Si Leo era ella, se limito a decir Piper.

" **De alguna forma, verla así era más aterrador que verla como momia."**

-Yo creo que sería al revés, dijo Jason.

-No, cuando te acostumbras a verla en forma de momia es aterrador cuando la ves normal, dijo Annabeth.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunto preocupado Percy.

-Lo sé porque Quirón me enseño varias fotos y cosas…

-¿Qué…?

-Por favor Lady Afrodita sigue con la lectura, Quirón pidió.

" **-¡Mataste a la mujer que amaba!- rugió Hades -Tu profecía nos trajo a esto.-**

 **Se abalanzo sobre la chica, pero ella no se inmuto.**

 **-Zeus ordeno la explosión para destruir a los niños- dijo ella -Porque desafiaste su voluntad. No tuve nada que ver. Y te advertí que los escondieras pronto.-**

 **-¡No pude! ¡María no me dejo! Además, ellos eran inocentes.-**

 **-Aun así, son tus hijos, y eso los hace peligrosos. Aunque los mantengas alejados en el Hotel Lotus, solo retrasas el problema. Nico y Bianca nunca podrán reincorporarse al mundo y cumplir dieciséis.-**

 **-A causa de tu tan sonada "Gran Profecía". Y me forzaste a un acuerdo para no tener más hijos. ¡Me has quitado todo!-**

 **-Veo el futuro.- dijo la chica -No puedo cambiarlo.-"**

Apolo empezó a refunfuñar.

" **Un fuego negro se encendió en los ojos del dios, y supe que algo malo iba a pasar. Quise gritarle a la chica que se escondiera o huyera.**

 **-Entonces, oráculo, escucha las palabras de Hades- gruño -Tal vez no pueda traer de vuelta a María. Ni pueda darte una muerte prematura. Pero tu alma aun es mortal, y puedo maldecirte.-**

 **Los ojos de la chica se desorbitaron.**

 **-No iras a...-**

 **-Te juro- dijo Hades -que mientras mis hijos permanezcan exiliados, mientras me encuentre bajo la maldición de tu Gran Profecía, el oráculo de Delfos nunca tendrá otro anfitrión mortal. Nunca descansaras en paz. Nadie tomara tu lugar. Tu cuerpo se marchitara y morirá, y el espíritu del oráculo seguirá encerrado en ti. Enunciaras tus amargas profecías hasta que te desmorones en la nada. ¡El oráculo morirá contigo!-"**

-Ha maldecido a mi oráculo, gruño Apolo.

-¡Ella no tiene la culpa! Se quejó Percy.

" **La chica grito, y la imagen neblinosa se hizo pedazos. Nico cayó de rodillas en el jardín de Perséfone, su cara blanca por la conmoción. De pie frente a él estaba el verdadero Hades, vestido con su túnica negra y mirando ceñudo a si hijo.**

 **-¿Y qué crees...- le preguntó a Nico -...que estás haciendo?-**

 **Una explosión negra llenó mis sueños. Entonces la escena cambió."**

-Se cambió en lo más interesante, Thalía pego a Nico y luego a Percy.

-Au, se quejaron.

-Os lo merecéis, dijo Thalía.

-¿Por qué? Preguntaron.

-Porque tú estabas en el relato y es tú libro, le acusó Thalía.

" **Rachel Elizabeth Dare caminaba iba caminando por una playa de arena blanca."**

-Tienes que decir siempre mis dos nombres y me apellido, no puedes decir simplemente Rachel, se quejo la pelirroja.

Percy se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, la pelirroja intento que su corazón no latiera a toda velocidad pero no pudo.

" **Vestía un** **traje de baño con una camiseta atada a su cintura. Sus hombros y rostro estaban** **quemados por el sol. Se arrodillo y comenzó a escribir en la arena con su dedo. Trate de** **distinguir las letras. Pensé que mi dislexia estaba trabajando hasta que me di cuenta que** **estaba escribiendo en griego antiguo."**

-¿Desde cuándo sabes escribir en griego? Pregunto asombrado Percy.

-No lo sé, contesto la pelirroja.

" **Eso era imposible. El sueño tenía que ser falso."**

-Eso dolió, se puso la mano en el pecho RED.

-¿El qué?

-Que no creas que yo no podría aprender griego, Rachel se hizo la ofendida.

-Rachel pasas mucho tiempo con los Stoll y Leo, comentó Percy.

" **Rachel terminó escribiendo unas pocas palabras y murmuró:**

 **-¿Que, en el mundo...?-**

 **Yo podía leer griego, pero solo reconocí una palabra antes de que el mar las borrara: mi nombre, Perseus."**

-¿Perseus? Pregunto Leo.

-Es el nombre de Percy, explico Annabeth.

-¿Pero el nombre de Percy no es Percy? Pregunto Leo.

-Es una abreviatura, aclaró Annabeth.

-¿Una qué?

-Da igual, suspiró cansada la rubia.

-No, ahora me lo dices.

-Lady Afrodita siga leyendo por favor, Annabeth le pidió a la diosa del amor.

" **Rachel se puso de pie abruptamente y se volvió de la playa.**

 **\- Oh, dioses- dijo -Eso es lo que significa.-**

 **Echo a correr, levantando la arena mientras volvía a la villa de su familia.**

 **Subió los escalones del porche, respirando con dificultad. Su padre la miro desde su Wall Street Journal.**

 **-Papá- Rachel fue hacia él. -Tenemos que volver.-"**

-Genial quieres volver, dijo Annabeth sin mucho entusiasmo y forzando una sonrisa.

" **La boca de su padre se retorció, como si tratara de recordar como sonreír.**

 **-¿Volver? Acabamos de llegar.-**

 **-Hay un problema en New York. Percy está en peligro.-"**

-Claro que está en peligro, estamos en guerra, dijo la rubia.

" **-¿Él te llamo?-"**

-Tiene cosa más importas que hacer que llamarte para que vayas a una zona de guerra a molestar, gruño Annabeth.

-Estas escocida, Thalía le susurro.

" **-No...No exactamente. Pero lo sé. Es un presentimiento.-**

 **El señor Dare dobló su periódico.**

 **-Tu madre y yo esperamos por estas vacaciones durante un largo tiempo.-**

 **-¡No, no es cierto! ¡Los dos odian la playa! Solo que son muy obstinados para admitirlo.-**

 **-Ahora, Rachel...-**

 **-¡Te estoy diciendo que algo está mal en New York! Toda la ciudad...no sé qué exactamente, pero está siendo atacada.-"**

Annabeth intento abrir la boca pero Thalía no la dejó, no hacía falta que se le notara más lo celosa que estaba.

" **Su padre suspiró.**

 **-Creo que hubiéramos oído algo como eso en la noticias.-**

 **-No- insistió Rachel -No ese tipo de ataque. ¿Has tenido alguna llamada desde que llegamos aquí?-**

 **Su padre frunció el ceño.**

 **-No...Pero es fin de semana, a mitad del verano.-**

 **-Tú siempre tienes llamadas.- dijo Rachel -Tienes que admitir que es extraño.-**

 **Su padre dudó.**

 **-No podemos simplemente irnos. Gastamos mucho dinero.-**

 **-Mira- dijo Rachel -Papá...Percy me necesita. Tengo que entregar un mensaje. Es de vida o muerte.-**

 **-¿Que mensaje? ¿De qué estás hablando?-**

 **-No puedo decírtelo.-**

 **-Entonces no puedes ir.-**

 **Rachel cerró los ojos como si estuviera reuniendo valor.**

 **-Papá...déjame ir, y hare un trato contigo.-**

 **El señor Dare se adelanto en su asiento. Tratos era algo que entendía.**

 **-Te escucho.-**

 **-La academia para chicas Clarión. Yo...iré ahí en otoño. Ni siquiera me quejare. Pero tienes que dejarme regresar a New York ahora mismo.-"**

-¿Harías eso por mí? Pregunto Percy.

-Haría un millón de cosas por ti Percy, sonrió Rachel.

-¿Te meterías entre un daga y él? No, pues todo no, susurro Annabeth.

-Annabeth controla, le dijo al oído Thalía.

" **Él estuvo en silencio un largo rato. Luego abrió su móvil e hizo una llamada.**

 **-¿Douglas? Prepara el avión. Salimos para New York. Si...inmediatamente.-**

 **Rachel le echo los brazos encima, y su padre pareció sorprendido, como si ella nunca lo hubiera abrazado antes.-"**

-No es que lo haga mucho, se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes que darle cariño a tus padres, le regaño dulcemente Hestia.

-Lo siento.

" **-Lo hare por ti, papá-**

 **Él sonrió, pero su expresión era fría. La estudio como si no estuviera viendo a su hija, solo a la joven dama que él quería que fuera, una vez que la academia Clarión acabara con ella."**

-No creo que eso pase, dijo Rachel.

-Respira Annabeth y no digas nada, se decía a sí misma la rubia.

" **-Sí, Rachel- coincidió -Ciertamente lo harás.-**

 **La escena se desvaneció. Yo murmure en mi sueño: "¡Rachel, no!"**

 **Todavía estaba sacudiéndome y revolcándome cuando Thalía me despertó.**

 **-Percy- dijo -Vamos. Ya esta avanzada la tarde. Tenemos visitantes.-**

 **Me senté, desorientado. La cama era muy cómoda, y yo odiaba dormir a medio día.**

 **-¿Visitantes?- dije.**

 **Thalía asintió seriamente.**

 **-Un titán quiere verte, con bandera de tregua. Tiene un mensaje de Cronos.-"**

-Se acabó el capítulo, dijo Thalía.

-Sí, exactamente, dijo Afrodita.

-¿Quién lee? Pregunto Poseidón.

-Primero la merienda, se quejo Leo.

Pero de repente apareció una luz dejando a dos chicas.


	15. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

 _Pero de repente apareció una luz dejando a dos chicas._

Una de ellas era asiática, y Piper y Silena ahogaron un grito, sabían quién era y no tenían ganas de verla.

La otra llevaba una capa morada, el símbolo del prector, llevaba su pelo negro trenzado.

-Preséntense y digan sus padres divinos, dijo Zeus.

-Soy Drew Tanaka hija de Afrodita, sus hermanas chillaron en horror y su madre chillo emocionada.

-Yo soy Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano hija de Belona.

-¡Otra romana! Dijo Deméter.

-Sí las Moiras la han traído será por algo, dejémosla, dijo Artemisa.

-La merienda, se quejo Leo.

Todos se levantaron y fueron a merendar, en medio de ella apareció Hermes muy arrepentido, todos los perdonaron enseguida a excepción de Percy que le lanzaba miradas asqueadas y Atenea que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo.

Todos volvieron otra vez a la sala de tronos.

-¿Quién lee? Pregunto Poseidón.

-¡Hera! Dijo Apolo.

-¿Yo? Nunca, se negó la reina de los dioses.

-Eres la única que no ha leído, dijo el dios del sol.

-Hefesto tampoco, dijo la reina.

-Yo leo después, dijo el aludido.

Entre maldiciones la reina de los dioses cogió el libro.

" **Un titán me entrega un obsequio."**

-Un titán amable, sonrió Leo.

-Leo seguro que tiene malas intenciones, dijo Annabeth.

-Annabeth siempre tienes que ver lo malo de la gente, nunca lo bueno, gruño Leo.

-¿Apostamos? Sonrió la rubia.

-Venga va, dijo el duende latino.

-Diez dracmas, dijeron ambos.

-Seguro que pierde, susurro Thalía a Percy y este asintió.

" **Podíamos ver la bandera blanca desde casi un kilometro de distancia. Era tan grande como un campo de futbol, izada por un gigante de 9 metros de piel brillantemente azul y cabello gris escarchado."**

-Un gigante del norte, observó Annabeth.

Leo, Jason, Piper y Reyna sintieron un escalofrío.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Percy.

-Digamos que no nos gustan mucho los gigantes, contestó Piper.

" **-Un hiperboreano- dijo Thalía -Los gigantes del norte. Es mala señal que se hayan aliado con Cronos. Usualmente son pacíficos.-"**

-Annabeth no es la única que sabe, dijo Thalía señalándose.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado lo que sabes? Pregunto sonriente la hija de Atenea.

-Tú, contestó la cazadora secamente.

-Sigo siendo quien sabe, dijo la mar de sonriente la rubia.

" **-¿Te los has encontrado?- dije.**

 **-Mmmm. Hay una gran colonia en Alberta. No quieres meterte en una lucha de bolas de nieve con estos tipos.-"**

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Preguntaron los semidioses.

-Cosas de cazadora, se encogió de hombros mientras Annabeth se reía.

-No vale, a Annabeth se lo cuentas, se quejaron los Stoll.

-Annabeth es mi mejor amiga, se los puedo contar pero para ellos tendríais que darme clase, dijo Thalía.

-Ya nos duele la cabeza recibirla no queremos averiguar que nos pasara si nosotros las damos, dijeron los hijos de Hermes.

" **Mientras el gigante se acercaba, pude ver a tres enviados de tamaño humano con él: un mestizo en armadura, una demonio Empusa con un vestido negro y cabellos llameantes, y un hombre alto con esmoquin."**

-El tipo con esmoquin tiene clase, dijo Leo.

Annabeth frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabes quién es? Pregunto Percy.

-No, pero tengo una ligera sospecha.

-Yo tengo la ligera sospecha de que voy a ganar la apuesta, comentó Leo.

-Va a perder, le susurro Piper a Jason.

" **La Empusa sostenía el brazo del tipo del esmoquin, así que parecían una pareja de camino a una función en Broadway o algo así - excepto por su cabello de fuego y colmillos. El grupo camino tranquilamente a través del parque de juegos Heckscher. Los columpios y las canchas de pelota estaban vacías. El único sonido era una fuente."**

-Los enemigos van hacia él y Percy solo se fija en la fuente, dijo Thalía.

-Los enemigos van primero Prissy.

-Es un hijo del dios del mar, le defendió Reyna.

-Y es muy guapo, añadió Drew.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Pregunto molesta Annabeth.

-A ti que te importa, le gruño Drew.

-Estás hablando de mi mejor amigo así que si me importa, gruño Annabeth.

-Y estás hablando de mi primo así que a mí me importa, siguió Thalía.

-También estás hablando de mi primo, siguió Nico.

Drew se calló.

-Annabeth controla, le susurro Thalía.

-Annabeth podrías ser un pelín más discreta, comentó Nico.

Annabeth se sonrojo.

" **Miré a Grover -¿El tipo del esmoquin es un titán?-**

 **Él asintió nerviosamente.**

 **-Parece un mago. Odio a los magos. Usualmente tienen conejos. ¡Blah-hah-hah! Ellos son grandes tiranos. Siempre robando apio a los sátiros indefensos.-"**

-¿Los conejos robando a los sátiros? Pregunto Will.

-Sí, son malvados, dijo Grover.

-Son achuchables, contradijo Silena.

-Son máquinas asesinas, dijo serio Grover.

-Lo dice porque tiene miedo a los conejos, rió Percy.

Todos empezaron a reírse.

-¡No tiene gracia y no me dan miedo! Exclamo el sátiro.

Thalía y Percy se miraron, los dos sonrieron.

-Eso es un conejo, señalo Percy a la mochila de Thalía.

-No voy a picar, dijo el sátiro.

-Grover lo dicen enserio, comentó Annabeth.

-Annabeth no me puedo creer que tú estés compinchada con ellos, dijo Grover.

De repente un animal pequeño y blanco salió de la mochila de la cazadora.

-Un…un…co-co-co… ¡Conejo! Un sátiro salió corriendo.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? Preguntaron los Stoll.

-Si os lo contara tendría que matarlos, dijo Thalía acariciando al conejo.

Percy se levanto y arrastro a Grover a la sala de tronos, después de prometerle que Thalía guardaría al animal.

" **Thalía tosió.**

 **-¿Qué?- pregunto Grover.**

 **-Trabajaremos en tu "conejo-fobia" después- dije -Aquí vienen.-"**

-Lo hicimos pero no funciono, bajaron la cabeza los dos semidioses.

-Me gusta más cuando peleáis entre vosotros, comentó el sátiro.

" **El hombre del esmoquin se adelantó. Era más alto que un humano promedio - más de dos metros. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta. Anteojos oscuros cubrían sus ojos, pero lo que realmente captó mi atención fue la piel de su rostro. Estaba cubierta de rasguños, como si hubiera sido atacado por un pequeño animal - un hámster de veras, de veras loco, quizás."**

-Confirmado es Prometeo, dijo Annabeth.

-Prometeo tendrá que comprarse la vacuna contra la rabia, rió Travis.

-Seguro que su hámster la tiene, le siguió Connor.

-Y ellos tenían que comentar, gruño Katie.

-Como tú, dijeron ambos.

" **-Percy Jackson- dijo con una tersa voz. -Es un gran honor.-"**

-La mayoría siente asco, comentó el semidiós.

-No te olvides de las ganas de matarte, le recordó Nico.

Poseidón trago otra pastilla.

" **Su amiga Empusa me siseó. Probablemente oyó como había destruido a dos de sus hermanas el verano pasado."**

-Kelly y Tammi, no quiero volver a verlas, dijo Rachel.

Annabeth le pegó a Percy.

-Au, ¿Por qué me pegas? Pregunto Percy.

-Porque los dos las destruimos, le dijo.

-Perdón, probablemente oyó como Annabeth y yo destruimos a dos de sus hermanas el verano pasado, ¿mejor? Pregunto el semidiós.

-Sí, sonrió la rubia.

" **-Querido"**

-¡Yo soy la única que puede decir eso! Gruño Afrodita.

" **\- me dijo el del esmoquin. -¿Por qué no te pones cómodo por aquí, ¿eh?-**

 **Movió su brazo y atrajo una banca del parque.**

 **Observé al semidiós de la armadura detrás del de esmoquin. No lo había reconocido con su nuevo casco, pero era mi viejo y traicionero colega Eathan Nakamura."**

-Ojala se acerque más a mí, dijo Percy.

-¿Por qué quieres que se acerque ese asqueroso a ti? Pregunto Thalía.

-¡Thalía! Se quejo Annabeth.

-No voy a ser amable con él, si quisiera mi amistad no te hubiera apuñalado, gruño la cazadora.

-No quería tu amistad, rieron los Stoll.

-Respondiendo a tú pregunta Thalía lo quiero cerca para matarlo como el cerdo que es, sonrió maléficamente Percy.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con la cría de Barba Percebe, comentó Atenea.

" **Su nariz se veía como un tomate aplastado por nuestra lucha en el puente Williamsburg. Eso me hizo sentir mejor."**

-¡Qué se pudra! Dijeron todos los semidioses amigos de la rubia.

-Chicos, os estáis pasando, dijo ella sonrojada.

-Quien se mete contigo se mete conmigo, dijo Percy.

-Y conmigo, siguió Thalía.

-Con todos, comentó Piper.

" **-¡Hey, Eathan!- dije -Te ves bien.-**

 **Eathan me fulminó con la mirada.**

 **-A los negocios- el de esmoquin me extendió su mano -Soy Prometeo.-"**

-Lo dije, sonrió la rubia.

-Nadie te dijo que estuvieras equivocada listilla, la codeo Percy.

-Pero era para que tú supieras que lo dije sesos de algo, no tienes muy buena memoria, le codeo Annabeth.

-Buscaos un hotel, le dijo Leo y ellos se sonrojaron.

" **Estaba muy sorprendido como para estrecharla.**

 **-¿El tipo que se robo el fuego? ¿El sujeto encadenado a la roca con los buitres?-"**

-Chócala, le dijo Annabeth a Percy.

Ellos chocaron las manos.

-¿Qué sucede? Preguntaron los demás.

-¿Les tengo que pedir una habitación en un hotel? Ese fue Leo.

Annabeth ignoro al duende latino.

-Lo que pasa es que mis clases están dando sus frutos, sonrió orgullosa Annabeth.

" **Prometeo hizo una mueca. Tocó las cicatrices de su cara.**

 **-Por favor, no menciones a los buitres. Pero si, yo robé el fuego de los dioses y se lo di a tus ancestros. A cambio, tu siempre piadoso tío Zeus me encadeno a una roca y me torturó por toda la eternidad.-"**

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo? Pregunto Zeus.

-Sí que vas lento hermanito, dijo Poseidón.

-Mira que preguntar algo obvio, siguió Hades.

-Siempre os juntáis para ir a por mí, se quejo Zeus.

" **-¿Pero...?-**

 **-¿Como me libere? Hércules lo hizo hace eones. Así que ya ves, tengo una debilidad por los héroes. Algunos de ustedes pueden ser muy civilizados.-**

 **-A diferencia de la compañía que traes.- Observé.**

 **Estaba mirando a Eathan, pero Prometeo aparentemente pensó que me refería a la Empusa."**

-Hombre comparando las empusas son más civilizadas, dijo Thalía.

-Al menos ellas te avisan cuando te van a matar y no lo hacen por la espalda para que tu mejor amiga te cubra con su cuerpo esa puñalada, dijo Percy.

" **-Oh, los demonios no son tan malos- dijo -Solo tienes que tenerlos bien alimentados. Ahora, Percy Jackson, negociemos.-"**

-Ha, es un buen regalo paga, dijo Leo.

-Primero negociar no es un regalo y segundo no tengas tanta prisa o ¿tienes miedo a perder? Sonrió Annabeth.

-Yo no tengo miedo, dijo Leo.

" **Me hizo flotar hasta una mesa de día de campo y tomamos asiento. Thalía y Grover se apostaron detrás de mí. El gigante azul recargó su bandera blanca en un árbol y empezó a jugar distraídamente en el campo. Se paró en las barras de ejercicio y las aplastó, pero no parecía molesto. Solo frunció el ceño y dijo: "Oh-oh". Luego se paró en la fuente y el tazón de concreto se partió a la mitad. "Oh-oh" El agua se congeló donde su pie la tocó.**

 **Un montón de animales de felpa colgaban de su cinturón - del tipo que te ganas como premios en una feria. Me recordó a Tyson, y la idea de pelear con él me entristeció."**

-Tienes una debilidad por él, comentó Thalía.

-Eso puede ser malo, le siguió Jason.

Annabeth le cogió la mano a Percy al ver como este se entristecía.

" **Prometeo se acomodó hacia adelante en su asiento y entrelazó los dedos. Se veía sincero, amable, y sabio.**

 **-Percy, tu posición es débil. Sabes que no puedes detener otro asalto.-**

 **-Ya lo veremos.-**

 **Prometeo se veía apesadumbrado, como si en verdad le preocupara lo que me pasara."**

-No le preocupas, le preocupa lo que le pasará a él si no te convence, dijo Atenea.

" **-Percy, soy el titán de la previsión. Sé lo que va a pasar.-**

 **-También el titán del consejo astuto.- Añadió Grover. -Énfasis en astuto.-**

 **Prometeo sonrió.**

 **-Muy cierto, sátiro. Pero yo apoyé a los dioses en la última guerra. Le dije a Cronos: "No tienes la fuerza. Vas a perder." Y tuve razón. Así que como pueden ver, sé cómo elegir al bando ganador. Esta vez, apoyo a Cronos.-"**

-Apoyas a Cronos porque mi hermano, aquí presente, te castigo por darle el fuego a los humanos, dijo Poseidón.

Zeus miro a su hija Atenea para que le dijera que decir, esta se los susurro al oído.

-Mira hermano si estás hablando con el libro, por fin tienes un amigo, sonrió el rey de los dioses.

-Solo una cosa tan astuta se le podría ocurrir a Atenea, a ti imposible, rió Poseidón.

" **-Porque Zeus te encadeno a una roca.- Sugerí."**

-Igual que su padre, dijo Poseidón orgulloso.

-Pobre chico, hablo Atenea.

" **-En parte, si. No negaré que quiero venganza, Pero no es la única razón por la que apoyo a Cronos. Es la elección más sabia."**

-No es la elección más sabia, intenta hacer que se vaya a su lado, dijo Atenea.

-De elecciones sabias tú sabes más que nadie Nea, rió Apolo.

-No te digo que no rayito de sol, sonrió esta.

Artemisa le choco la mano a su hermanastra.

" **Estoy aquí porque pienso que escucharías a la razón.-"**

-¿Cuándo Percy ha escuchado? Pregunto Annabeth.

-Se nota que no conoce a sesos de alga, dijo Thalía.

-A ti tampoco cara de pino, si lo hubiera hecho no habría ido, rió Percy.

-Punto para Nemo, susurro Travis a Connor.

" **Dibujó un mapa en la mesa con su dedo. Donde sea que tocara, líneas doradas aparecían, brillando en el concreto.**

 **-Éste es Manhattan. Tenemos ejércitos aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí. Conocemos tus números. Los superamos veinte a uno.-"**

-La mayoría no hace ganar guerras, dijo Ares.

-Ayuda pero no lo hace, concordó Atenea.

-¿Estáis diciendo que tenemos una ligera posibilidad de ganar? Pregunto Percy y los dioses de la guerra asintieron.

" **-Su espía los ha mantenido informados.-supuse.**

 **Prometeo sonrió enigmáticamente.**

 **-A cualquier ritmo, nuestras fuerzas crecen cada día, esta noche, Cronos atacará. Estarán abrumados. Han peleado con valentía, pero simplemente no hay modo de que sostengan Manhattan. Serán forzados a retirarse hasta el edificio Empire State. Ahí serán destruidos. Lo he visto. Pasará.-"**

-Las visiones pueden cambiar, dijo Apolo.

-Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes hermano, dijo Artemisa.

" **Pensé en la pintura que Rachel había dibujado en mi sueño - Un ejército en la base del Empire State. Recordaba las palabras de la joven chica Oráculo de mi sueño: "Yo veo el futuro, no puedo cambiarlo". Prometeo hablaba con tanta seguridad que era difícil no creerle.**

 **-No dejare que pase- dije.**

 **Prometeo sacudió una pelusa de su solapa.**

 **-Comprende, Percy. Están recreando la Guerra de Troya aquí. Los patrones se repiten a sí mismos en la historia. Reaparecen justo como lo hacen los monstruos. Un gran asedio, dos ejércitos. La única diferencia es que, esta vez, ustedes están defendiendo. Ustedes son Troya. Y sabes lo que le paso a los Troyanos, ¿verdad?-"**

-No lo sabe, dijeron los Stoll.

-Yo creo en Percy, aprende de la mejor, sonrió Annabeth.

-Sí Annabeth cree en Percy yo también, dijo Thalía.

-¿Ya aprendiste la lección? Rió Annabeth.

-La aprendí, contesto la hija de Zeus.

" **-¿Así que van a embutir un caballo de madera en el elevador del Empire State?- pregunté"**

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Solo Percy, rió Annabeth.

" **-Buena suerte-**

 **Prometeo sonrió.**

 **-Troya fue completamente destruida, Percy. No quieres que eso pase aquí. Ríndanse, y New York será perdonada. Tus fuerzas obtendrán amnistía. Yo personalmente garantizaré tu seguridad. Deja que Cronos tome el Olimpo. ¿A quién le importa? Tifón destruirá a los dioses de cualquier manera.-"**

-Que se cree él, gruño Zeus.

-Somos los olímpicos, somos los cool, bueno al menos yo soy cool, dijo Apolo.

-Yo también, levanto la mano Afrodita.

" **-Bien- dije -Y se supone que debo creer que Cronos perdonará a la ciudad.-**

 **-Todo lo que quiere es el Olimpo- aseguró Prometeo -El poder de los dioses está ligado a sus asientos de poder. Viste lo que le pasó a Poseidón una vez que su palacio submarino fue atacado.-**

 **Hice un gesto, recordando lo viejo y decrepito que mi padre lucia."**

-Me encanta como me ves hijo, ironizo Poseidón.

-Bendito sarcasmo, dijeron los Stoll.

-¿Ustedes no saben decir otra cosa? Salto Katie.

-Ya tardaba, murmuro Travis.

-No, no sabemos florecilla, sonrió Connor.

" **-Si- dijo Prometeo tristemente -Sé que fue duro para ti. Cuando Cronos destruya el Olimpo, los dioses se desvanecerán. Se volverán tan débiles que serán fácilmente derrotados. Cronos podrá hacer esto mientras Tifón mantiene a los Olímpicos distraídos en el oeste. Mucho más fácil. Muy pocas vidas perdidas. Pero no te equivoques, lo más que puedes hacer es retrasarnos. Pasado mañana Tifón llegará a New York, y no tendrás ninguna oportunidad. Los dioses y el Monte Olimpo igual serán destruidos, pero será mucho más desastroso. Mucho, mucho peor para ustedes y su ciudad. De cualquier manera, los titanes gobernarán.-"**

-Por encima de mi cadáver, se levantaron Percy, Thalía y Annabeth.

-Prefiero morir a vivir así, dijo Percy.

-Y yo, continúo Annabeth.

-Tú no podrías vivir si Percy se muere, le susurro la cazadora a Annabeth.

Los tres se volvieron a sentar.

" **Thalía golpeó su puño contra la mesa.**

 **-Yo sirvo a Artemisa. Las cazadoras pelearemos hasta nuestro último aliento. Percy, no irás a escuchar seriamente a este baboso, ¿Verdad?-"**

-Esa es mi sobrina, dijo Poseidón.

-Esa Thalía como mola se merece una ola, dijeron los semidioses mientras hacían la ola.

" **Me imaginé que Prometeo iba a fulminarla, pero solo sonrió.**

 **-Tu valor te da crédito, Thalía Grace.-**

 **Thalía se endureció.**

 **-Ese es el apellido de mi madre. No lo uso.-"**

-Ahora definitivamente lo mato, dijo Thalía.

-No creo que te cueste mucho, comentó la rubia.

-Yo te ayudo, se ofreció Percy.

" **-Como desees- dijo Prometeo casualmente, pero me di cuenta que la alteró. Nunca había escuchado el apellido de Thalía antes. De alguna manera la hacía ver casi normal. Menos misteriosa y poderosa."**

-Con que menos poderosa, la cazadora le dio una descarga eléctrica.

-Eres poderosa y una mala persona, Percy le enseño la lengua.

-Me basta con oír que dijiste que soy poderosa, sonrió Thalía.

-Punto para la cazadora, le susurro Connor a su hermano.

" **-De cualquier manera- dijo el titán -No necesitas ser mi enemigo. Yo siempre he sido un benefactor de la humanidad.-**

 **-Eso es un montón de excremento de Minotauro- dijo Thalía -Cuando la humanidad empezó a sacrificar a los dioses, tú los engañaste quedándote con la mejor porción. Nos diste el fuego para molestar a los dioses, no porque te preocuparas por nosotros.-"**

-Esa es mi Thalía, Annabeth la abrazó.

-Annabeth ten cuidado que Thalía se te va a enamorar, rió Leo.

-Leo debiste de haberte callado, dijo Piper.

-¿Por qué?

Sus respuestas fueron respondidas cuando le llego una descarga eléctrica que le dejo en el suelo tirado sin poder moverse.

-Piper y Jason recuérdenme no meterme más con Thalía, dijo Leo.

-Se está ganando muchos enemigos, suspiro Jason.

" **Prometeo sacudió la cabeza.**

 **-No lo entiendes. Yo ayude a moldear su naturaleza.- Una suave bola de arcilla apareció en sus manos. La moldeó como un pequeño muñeco con brazos y piernas. El pedazo de hombre no tenía ojos, pero tanteó alrededor de la mesa, resbalando de los dedos de Prometeo. -He murmurado en el oído del hombre desde el principio de su existencia. Yo represento su curiosidad, su sentido de exploración, su inventiva. Ayúdenme a salvarlos, Percy. Haz esto, y le daré a la humanidad un nuevo regalo, una nueva revelación que los hará avanzar tanto como el fuego lo hizo. No podrán dar esa clase de adelanto bajo los dioses. Ellos nunca lo permitirían. Pero esto puede ser una nueva Era Dorada para ustedes. O...- cerró el puño y aplastó al hombre de arcilla como a un panecillo."**

-Está pasando algo por alto, comentó Annabeth.

-¿El qué? Preguntaron todos.

-¿Se olvida de pedirles a ti y a Percy una habitación de hotel? Pregunto Leo.

-Leo estás obsesionado con las habitaciones de hotel, a ver si vas a necesitar tú una, dijo Annabeth.

-¿De qué se olvida? Repitió Piper para que Leo no respondiera, no le convenía ir en contra Annabeth.

-De que no somos mortales, nosotros somos semidioses, sonrió Annabeth y todos asintieron.

" **El gigante azul tropezó, "Oh-oh". Sobre un banco del parque, la Empusa mostró sus colmillos en una sonrisa.**

 **-Percy, sabes que los titanes y su descendencia no son todos malos- dijo Prometeo - Conociste a Calipso.-"**

-Calipso, gruño Annabeth por lo bajo.

-Calipso, suspiro Leo.

" **Mi cara se sintió caliente.**

 **-Eso es diferente.-"**

Annabeth se separo de Percy y se pego más a Thalía, sentía que si seguía así ella le daría una buena cachetada.

-Annabeth respira, le dijo Thalía al oído.

" **-¿Cómo? Al igual que yo, ella no hizo nada malo,"**

-Clarooo, tú no hiciste nada malo, ironizo Zeus.

-Hermano el sarcasmo no se te da, rió Hades.

" **y aun así está exiliada para siempre simplemente porque es hija de Atlas. Nosotros no somos tus enemigos. No dejes que lo peor ocurra- suplicó -Te ofrecemos la paz.-**

 **Miré a Ethan Nakamura**

 **-Debes odiar esto.-**

 **-No sé a qué te refieres.-**

 **-Si tomamos este acuerdo, no tendrás tu venganza. No podrás matarnos a todos. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?-"**

-Lo que quieres es apuñalar a más Annabeths, gruño Thalía.

" **Su ojo bueno resplandeció.**

 **-Todo lo que quiero es respeto, Jackson. Los dioses nunca me han dado eso. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu estúpido campamento, que pase mi tiempo amontonado en la cabaña de Hermes porque no soy importante? ¿Ni siquiera reconocido?-"**

-Eso estaría bien, dijeron los Stoll.

-¡Cállense! No es momento para bromas, dijo Katie.

Hades miro a los Stoll.

-Los comprendo, señalo a Deméter disimuladamente.

" **Sonaba justo como Luke cuando trató de matarme en los bosques del campamento cuatro años atrás. El recuerdo hizo que mi mano doliera donde el escorpión me picó.**

 **-Tu mami es la diosa de la venganza- le dije a Eathan -¿Deberíamos respetar eso?-"**

-Tú mami, se burlo Thalía.

-Deja a las mamis quietas Thalía, Percy la miro mal.

-Las mamis son sagradas, dijeron algunos semidioses.

" **-¡Némesis permanece por el balance! Cuando la gente tiene mucha buena suerte, Némesis los derriba.-**

 **-¿Es por eso que se llevó tu ojo?-"**

-Némesis junto a Hera se están ganando el premio a la mejor madre, comentó Apolo.

-¡Yo no me estoy ganando ese premio! Gruño la diosa del matrimonio.

-Sí que lo haces, dijeron sus hijos.

-Unas madres regalan bombones, otras una gorra de invisibilidad y Némesis se lleva el ojo de su hijo, comentó Percy.

" **-Eso fue un pago- gruño -A cambio, me juró que un día yo inclinaría la balanza del poder. Le daré a los dioses menores respeto. Un ojo es un precio pequeño que pagar.-**

 **-Grandiosa mamá.-"**

-Vamos a aplaudir a Némesis, dijo Apolo y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-¿Quién necesita a una madre teniendo a Némesis? Pregunto Leo.

-NADIE, contestaron los Stoll.

-Mira a ver si se va a aparecer Némesis, les advirtió Annabeth y los chicos se callaron.

" **-Al menos ella cumple su palabra, no como los Olímpicos. Ella siempre paga sus deudas...buenas o malas.-"**

-Yo si pago mis deudas, gruñeron Atenea, Artemisa, Deméter, Poseidón y Apolo.

-Papá tu no cumples tu palabra si lo hicieras yo no estaría aquí, le recordó Percy.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo hijo? Lloro Poseidón.

-Tú también eres malo conmigo, Percy hizo un puchero.

" **-Si- dije -Así que yo salvé tu vida, y tú me pagaste levantando a Cronos. Eso es justo.-"**

-Debimos haberle dejado que se pudriera allí dentro, gruño Annabeth.

-Con Percy no hubiéramos podido dejarlo allí dentro, dijo Rachel.

-A veces tu bondad es un auténtico dolor de cabeza, le dijo Annabeth a Percy.

" **Eathan tomó la empuñadura de su espada, pero Prometeo lo detuvo.**

 **-Calma, calma- dijo el titán -Estamos en una misión diplomática.-**

 **Prometeo me analizó tratando de entender mi ira. Entonces asintió como si hubiera captado un pensamiento de mi cerebro.**

 **-Te preocupa que le pasó a Luke. -decidió -Hestia no te mostró la historia completa. Tal vez si lo entendieras...-**

 **El titán se acercó.**

 **Thalía gritó una advertencia, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el dedo índice de Prometeo tocó mi frente."**

-Otra visión, dijeron los Stoll frotándose las manos.

-Será mejor que te vayas hermano, dijo Apolo a Hermes.

-No, estoy bien, dijo por primera vez Hermes.

-Apolo dile al dios que tienes al lado que si vuelve a intentar hacerle algo a mi hija no volverá a ver la luz del día, comentó Atenea.

-Hermes dice Atenea que si vuelves a intentar hacerle algo a Annabeth te mata ella a ti, le dijo Apolo a Hermes.

-Pareces una cría, gruño Hermes.

-Apolo dile al dios molesto que no le voy a hablar, Atenea miro al frente.

-Hermes dice Nea que no te va a hablar.

-¿Cómo leo esto? Pregunto Hera.

-Tú léelo y ya, dijo Poseidón.

" ************ almohadillas**

 **De pronto estaba de vuelta en la sala de estar de May Castellan. Velas parpadeaban sobre la chimenea, reflejadas en los espejos de los muros. A través de la puerta de la cocina podía ver a Thalía en sentada en la mesa mientras la Sra. Castellan vendaba su pierna herida."**

-Fue muy amable, sonrió Thalía.

-Yo no me acuerdo mucho de ella, dijo Annabeth.

-Hombre solo la conociste unos minutos y cuando tuviste siete años, se encogió de hombros Thalía.

" **Annabeth, de siete años, estaba sentada junto a ella, jugando con una Medusa de juguete."**

-Que linda, dijeron todas las chicas y Percy para el sonrojo de esta.

-Si hubiera sabido que me iba a enfrentar a ella no habría jugado con ella, dijo Annabeth sonrojada.

-Estás muy guapa sonrojada, le susurro Percy al oído haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara aun más.

" **Hermes y Luke se encontraban aparte en la sala de estar. El rostro del dios se veía líquido a la luz de las velas, como si no pudiera decidir qué forma adoptar.**

 **Estaba vestido con un atuendo azul de la marina y unos Reebok alados.**

 **-¿Por qué te muestras ahora?- exigió saber Luke. Sus hombros estaban tensos, como si esperara una pelea. -Todos estos años te he estado llamando, rezando para que aparecieras, y nada. Me dejaste con ella.- Señaló a la cocina como si no soportara mirar a su madre, mucho menos decir su nombre."**

-Luke quería a su madre, dijo Thalía.

-Pero ella era demasiado para una niño pequeño, le defendió Annabeth.

Percy sintió algo en el pecho que identifico como celos, estaba celoso de que Annabeth defendiera a Luke.

" **-Luke, no la deshonres- le advirtió Hermes. -Tu madre hizo lo mejor que pudo. En cuanto a mí, no podía interferir en tu camino. Los hijos de los dioses deben encontrar su propio sendero.-"**

-Estúpida regla, se quejaron los dioses con hijos.

-Bueno podría haber hecho más cosas por su hijo, atacó Atenea.

-¿Y qué pudría hacer o gran diosa de la sabiduría? Pregunto Hermes haciéndole burla.

-Apolo dile al dios entrometido que no me haga burla, y segundo dile que podía haberlo cuidado desde la distancia como hice yo, dijo Atenea seria.

-Nea dice…

-¡Ya la he oído! Se quejo Hermes.

-Ya te ha oído, informo Apolo.

-Atenea ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar sin hablarme? Pregunto Hermes.

-Apolo dile al dios que no le voy a hablar hasta que se pase mi enfado.

-Apolo ya la he oído, comentó Hermes.

-Ya te ha oído, canto Apolo.

" **-Así que fue por mi bien. Crecer en las calles, defendiéndome solo, combatiendo monstruos.-**

 **-Eres mi hijo- dijo Hermes -Sabía que tenias la habilidad. Cuando yo era solo un bebe, me arrastré fuera de mi cuna y fui por...-"**

-El no es un dios, dijo Thalía.

-Déjalo semidiosa el pobre no piensa, dijo Atenea.

-Me gusta cuando se mete con otros, comento Poseidón.

-Cállate Barba Percebe, gruño la diosa.

-Ya tardaba, suspiro el dios.

" **-¡Yo no soy un dios! Solo por una vez, pudiste decir algo. Pudiste ayudar cuando...- tomó un firme respiro, bajando la voz para que nadie en la cocina pudiera oír. -Cuando ella tenía uno de sus ataques, sacudiéndome y diciendo cosas locas acerca de mi destino. Cuando me escondía en el armario para que ella no me encontrara con esos...esos ojos brillantes. ¿Te preocupó alguna vez que yo estaba asustado? ¿Siquiera te enteraste cuando finalmente hui?-**

 **En la cocina, la Sra. Castellan parloteaba de todo y de nada, sirviendo Kool-aid para Thalía y Annabeth mientras les contaba historias de Luke cuando era bebe."**

-Ella tan tranquila, suspiro Thalía.

-Recuerdo algunas historias, Annabeth sonrió.

" **Thalía jalaba el vendaje de su pierna nerviosamente. Annabeth miró a la sala de estar y levanto una galleta quemada para que Luke la viera. Musitó silenciosamente las palabras "¿Podemos irnos ahora?"**

-No me gustaban las galletas quemadas, se encogió de hombros Annabeth.

-De pequeña eras tan linda, para ser tan pequeña era muy espabilada, Thalía sonrió recordando a Annabeth de siete años, una lágrima amenazaba con salir de los ojos de la cazadora.

" **-Luke, me preocupa mucho.- dijo Hermes lentamente -Pero los dioses no deben intervenir directamente en los asuntos de los mortales. Es una de nuestras leyes más antiguas. Especialmente cuando tu destino...- Su voz se apago. Miró a las velas como si recordara algo desagradable.**

 **-¿Qué?- pregunto Luke -¿Que hay con mi destino?-**

 **-No debiste haber regresado- murmuro Hermes -Solo los alteró a ambos. Como sea, ahora veo que has crecido mucho para andar de huida sin ayuda. Hablaré con Quirón en el campamento mestizo y le pediré que envíe a un sátiro a recogerlos.-"**

-Presente, se levanto Grover.

-Envió al más fuerte y valiente, sonrieron las chicas y el sátiro se sonrojo.

-Claramente, sonrió Quirón.

" **-Lo estamos haciendo bien sin tu ayuda- gruño Luke -Ahora, ¿Que estabas diciendo de mi destino?-**

 **Las alas de los Reebok de Hermes se agitaban inquietas. Él estudiaba a su hijo como si tratara de memorizar su cara, y de pronto una fría sensación me invadió. Me di cuenta que Hermes sabía lo que los murmullos de May Castellan significaban. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero viendo su rostro estuve absolutamente seguro. Hermes entendía lo que le pasaría a Luke algún día, como se volvería maligno."**

-Y no hice nada, suspiro el dios.

-El destino no se puede cambiar, comentó Apolo.

" **-Hijo mío- dijo -Soy el dios de los viajeros, el dios de las cargas. Si sé algo, sé que debes andar tu propio camino, aun si eso me parte el corazón.-**

 **-Tú no me amas.-**

 **-Te juro que...si te amo. Ve al campamento. Veré que tengas una misión pronto. Tal vez puedas vencer a la Hidra, o robar las manzanas de las Hespérides."**

Los del campamento de aquella época hicieron una mueca.

-No salió muy bien, dijeron los Stoll.

-La cicatriz al menos no le toco la sonrisa, comentó Annabeth.

-Juro que algún día lo mato, susurro Percy.

" **Tendrás la oportunidad de ser un gran héroe antes de...-**

 **-¿Antes de que?- la voz de Luke temblaba ahora -¿Que vio mi madre que la dejo así? ¿Qué va a pasarme? Si me amas, dímelo.-**

 **La expresión de Hermes se endureció.**

 **-No puedo.-**

 **-¡Entonces no te importa!- grito Luke.**

 **En la cocina, la plática murió abruptamente.**

 **-¿Luke?- llamo May Castellan -¿Eres tú? ¿Está bien mi niño?-"**

-Si no estuviera así hubiera sido una buena madre, dijo Percy.

-Sí, sonrió Hermes.

" **Luke se volvió para ocultar su rostro, pero pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos.**

 **-Estoy bien. Tengo una nueva familia. No necesito nada de ustedes.-**

 **-Soy tu padre.- insistió Hermes.**

 **-Un padre debería estar cerca. Nunca te había visto. ¡Thalía, Annabeth, vengan! ¡Nos vamos!-"**

-Ahí se murió la charla, comentaron los Stoll.

-Luke estaba muy molesto, recordó Annabeth.

-Eras pequeña y no recuerdas mucho de eso, suspiro Thalía.

" **-¡Mi niño, no te vayas!- May Castellan gritó tras él. -¡Tengo tu almuerzo listo!-**

 **Luke se precipitó hacia la puerta, Thalía y Annabeth corriendo tras él. May Castellan trató de seguirlos, pero Hermes la detuvo.**

 **Cuando la puerta se azotó, May colapsó en brazos de Hermes y comenzó a temblar. Sus ojos se abrieron - brillando verdes - y se aferró desesperadamente a los hombros de Hermes.**

 **-Mi hijo- siseó con una voz seca- ¡Peligro! ¡Terrible destino!-**

 **-Lo sé, mi amor. -Dijo Hermes tristemente. -Créeme, lo sé.-**

 **La imagen se desvaneció. Prometeo quitó su mano de mi frente.**

 **-¿Percy?- pregunto Thalía -¿Que...Que fue eso?-"**

-Una visión tontita, dijeron los Stoll.

-Os voy a dar a ustedes tontita, gruño la cazadora.

-Yo te ayudo, levanto la mano Katie.

" **Me di cuenta que estaba pegajoso de sudor.**

 **Prometeo asintió comprensivamente.**

 **-Aterrador, ¿no es así? Los dioses saben lo que viene, y aun así no hacen nada, ni siquiera por sus hijos. ¿Cuánto les tomó contarte tu profecía, Percy Jackson? ¿No crees que tu padre sabe lo que va a pasarte?-"**

Poseidón empezó a temblar de rabia.

-Percy lo que quería tu padre era que no te preocuparas y vivieras feliz, le dijo Annabeth cogiéndole la mano.

-Gracias, susurro Poseidón a Annabeth.

" **Estaba muy conmocionado como para contestar.**

 **-Perrrcy- advirtió Grover -Está jugando con tu mente. Tratando de hacerte enojar.-**

 **Grover podía leer las emociones, así que probablemente sabría que Prometeo tuvo éxito.**

 **-¿Realmente culpas a tu amigo Luke?- me preguntó el titán -¿Y qué hay de ti, Percy? ¿Serás controlado por tu destino? Cronos te ofrece un acuerdo mucho mejor.-"**

-Yo soy el único que controla mi destino, gruño el semidiós.

-Juro que si veo a Prometeo… intento decir la cazadora.

-No vas a hacer nada porque yo lo mataré antes, le interrumpió Annabeth.

" **Apreté los puños. Por mucho que odiara lo que Prometeo me había mostrado, odiaba a Cronos mucho más.**

 **-Te daré un trato. Dile a Cronos que levante su ataque, que deje el cuerpo de Luke Castellan y regrese a los fosos del Tártaro. Así quizás no tenga que destruirlo.-"**

-Ese es el Percy que conocemos y queremos, sonrió Annabeth.

-Algunos lo quieren más que otros, le codeo Thalía.

Annabeth le dio un zape a la cazadora.

" **La Empusa se burló. Su cabello eructó flamas nuevas, pero Prometeo solo suspiró.**

 **-Si cambias de opinión- dijo -tengo un regalo para ti.-"**

-Vas a perder la apuesta, Leo se froto las manos.

-Ya lo veremos, sonrió la rubia.

" **Una urna griega apareció en la mesa. Medía casi un metro de alto y como 30 centímetros de grosor, decorada con diseños geométricos blancos y negros. La tapa de cerámica estaba sujeta con cintas de cuero."**

-Mal regalo, dijo Annabeth.

-Mentira es buenísimo, contradijo Leo.

-Leo no sabe lo que le ha dado, le advirtió Annabeth.

" **Grover tragó saliva cuando la vio.**

 **Thalía exclamó:**

 **-Esa no es...-**

 **-Si- dijo Prometeo -La reconoces.- Mirando la vasija, tuve una extraña sensación de miedo, pero ni idea de por qué.- Esto perteneció a mi cuñada- explicó Prometeo. -Pandora.-**

 **Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.**

 **-¿Como Pandora, la de la caja?-"**

-Dioses que es la caja, Leo trago saliva.

-En realidad era una phitos, le corrigió Annabeth.

-Toma, Leo le lanzó los dracmas a Annabeth.

-Ya sabéis todos, no ir en contra de Annabeth, comentó Thalía.

" **Prometeo sacudió la cabeza.**

 **-No sé cómo empezó ese asunto de la "caja". Nunca fue una caja. Era un phitos, una vasija de almacenaje. Supongo que "El phitos de Pandora" no tenía el mismo impacto, pero no importa. Si, ella abrió la vasija, que contenía todos los demonios que ahora asolan a la humanidad - miedo, muerte, hambre, enfermedad.-**

 **-No te olvides de mi.- ronroneó la Empusa.**

 **-Así es- concedió Prometeo. -La primera Empusa también estaba atrapada en esta vasija, liberada por Pandora. Pero lo que encuentro curioso de la historia...Pandora siempre tiene la culpa. Ella es castigada por ser curiosa. Los dioses querían que creyeran que esta es la lección: La humanidad no debe explorar. No deben hacer preguntas. Deben hacer lo que se les dice. En realidad, Percy, esta vasija era una trampa diseñada por Zeus y los otros dioses. Era una venganza contra mí y toda mi familia...mi pobre y simple hermano Epimeteo y su esposa Pandora. Los dioses sabían que ella abriría la vasija. Ellos decidieron castigar a toda la humanidad junto con nosotros.-"**

-Que mentiroso es, gruñeron los dioses.

-Nosotros encerramos a todos los males y como ella fue tan curiosa los libero, Atenea defendió a los dioses.

-Mi madre tiene razón, dijeron Malcom y Annabeth.

-¿Cuándo no la tiene? Pregunto Percy.

" **Pensé en mi sueño de Hades y María di Ángelo. Zeus destruyó un hotel completo para eliminar a dos niños semidioses...solo para salvar su propio pellejo, porque estaba asustado por la profecía. Él había matado a una mujer inocente y probablemente ni siquiera perdió el sueño por eso. Hades no era mejor. No era lo suficientemente poderoso para vengarse de Zeus, así que maldijo a la Oráculo, condenando a una joven a un horrible destino. Y Hermes... ¿Por qué había abandonado a Luke? ¿Por qué no al menos le advirtió o trato de criarlo para que no se volviera malo?"**

-Y eso demuestra que soy el único bueno de los tres grandes, sonrió Poseidón.

-Baja esos humos, gruñeron Zeus y Hades.

" **Tal vez Prometeo estaba jugando con mi mente. ¿Pero y si tenía razón? Parte de mí se lo preguntaba: ¿Como son los dioses mejores que los titanes?**

 **Prometeo golpeteó sobre la tapa de la vasija de Pandora.**

 **-Solo un espíritu permaneció dentro cuando Pandora la abrió.-**

 **-Esperanza- dije."**

-¡Toma! Mis clases están dando sus frutos, sonrió Annabeth.

-¿Por qué será que solo te escucha a ti? Dijo pícaramente Thalía.

" **Prometeo me miró satisfecho.**

 **-Muy bien, Percy. Elpis, el espíritu de la esperanza, no ha abandonado a la humanidad. La esperanza no los abandona sin haberle dado permiso. Sólo puede ser liberada por un hijo de hombre.-**

 **El titán deslizó la vasija por encima de la mesa.**

 **-Te doy esto como un recordatorio de cómo son los dioses.- dijo -Conserva a Elpis, si lo deseas. Pero si decides que ya has visto suficiente destrucción, suficiente sufrimiento fútil, entonces abre la vasija. Deja ir a Elpis. Libera a la esperanza, y yo sabré que estas rindiéndote. Te prometo que Cronos será clemente. Él perdonara a los sobrevivientes.-**

 **Miré la vasija y tuve un muy mal presentimiento. Me imaginé que Pandora era completamente disléxica y con déficit de atención, como yo. Nunca pude dejar las cosas en paz. No me gustaba la tentación. ¿Qué tal si esta era mi decisión? -tal vez la profecía se reducía a mi manteniendo la vasija cerrada o abriéndola."**

-No es eso, comentó Atenea.

-¿Cómo? Pregunto Percy.

-Tú decisión tiene que ser más difícil que abrir o no abrir la vasija, es demasiado fácil, dijo pensativa.

" **-No la quiero- gruñí.**

 **-Muy tarde- dijo Prometeo. -El regalo esta dado. No puede ser devuelto.-**

 **Se puso de pie. La Empusa vino y deslizó su brazo entre el de él.**

 **-¡Morrain!- Prometeo llamó al gigante azul. -Nos vamos. Toma tu bandera.-**

 **-Oh-oh- dijo el gigante."**

-Nos encanta ese gigante, sonrieron los Stoll.

-Me apunto a la fiesta, dijo Leo.

" **-Nos veremos pronto, Percy Jackson- aseguró Prometeo. -De una forma o de otra.-**

 **Eathan Nakamura me dedicó una última mirada de odio. Luego el comité de tregua dio la vuelta y se fue siguiendo el camino de Central Park, como si fuera una soleada tarde normal de domingo.**

-Se acabo ¡Aleluya! Dijo Hera campante.

-Me toca leer, dijo…

 **Hola a todos y todas, sólo quería desearles un próspero año, una beso desde Canarias ;).**


	16. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

 _-Me toca leer, dijo_ Hefesto.

Hera le dio el libro a su hijo.

" **Los cerdos vuelan."**

-¡Toma! Leo se levanto.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntaron todos mirando al semidiós extrañados.

-Es que mi profe de matemáticas me dijo que me pondría un diez cuando los cerdos volarán, sonrió Leo.

" **De vuelta en el Plaza, Thalía me llevó aparte."**

-Uy, le está llevando a un sitio apartado, rió Travis.

-Seguro que le llevo a un callejón oscuro, le siguió Connor.

-Mal pensados… se limito a decir Percy.

-¿Cómo sabes que estamos pensando mal? Pregunto Connor.

-Es adivino, dijo Travis.

-Adivino, cantaron los Stoll.

" **-¿Que te mostró Prometeo?-**

 **Le conté acerca de la visión en casa de May Castellan. Thalía se frotó el muslo como si estuviera recordando la vieja herida."**

Hizo lo mismo en la sala del trono.

-Fue una mala herida, recordó Annabeth.

-Me dolió bastante, comentó la cazadora ausente.

" **-Esa fue una mala noche- admitió -Annabeth era muy pequeña, y no creo que en verdad entendiera lo que vio. Solo supo que Luke estaba molesto.-**

 **Miré por las ventanas del hotel hacia Central Park. Pequeños fuegos todavía ardían en el norte, pero aparte de eso la ciudad se veía antinaturalmente pacifica.**

 **-¿Sabes que le pasó a May Castellan? Quiero decir...-**

 **-Sé lo que quieres decir- dijo Thalía -Nunca la vi tener un, un, episodio, pero Luke me contó lo de los ojos brillantes, las cosas extrañas que decía. Me hizo prometer nunca contarlo. Qué lo causó, no tengo idea. Si Luke lo sabía, nunca me lo contó.-"**

-Luke no lo sabía, dijo Hermes en tono sombrío.

-Compadre toma, Apolo le dio unas pastillas.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que vuelva mi compadre, y Hermes se tragó una pastilla.

" **-Hermes lo sabia- dije -Algo causó que May viera partes del futuro de Luke, y Hermes entendió lo que pasaría - cómo Luke se convertiría en Cronos.-**

 **Thalía frunció el ceño.**

 **-No puedes estar seguro de eso. Recuerda que Prometeo estaba manipulando lo que veías, Percy, mostrándote lo que pasó bajo la peor luz posible. Hermes sí amaba a Luke. Puedo decírtelo solo por haber visto su cara. Y Hermes estaba ahí esa noche porque estaba vigilando a May, cuidándola. No todo fue malo.-"**

-¡Thalía la mejor! Cantó Hermes.

-¡Thalía es la ama! Siguieron sus hijos.

-Son unas pastillas muy buenas, sonrió Apolo.

" **-Sigue sin estar bien- insistí -Luke solo era un niño pequeño. Hermes nunca lo ayudó, nunca impidió que huyera.-**

 **Thalía se colgó su arco. De nuevo me impresionó lo fuerte que se veía ahora que había dejado de envejecer. Casi podías ver un brillo plateado alrededor de ella - la bendición de Artemisa."**

-Mi bendición para mi mejor cazadora, ahora más que nunca la debe necesitar, sonrió Artemisa.

-Hermanita ¿Orgullosa? Pregunto Apolo.

-Por supuesto, Artemisa levanto la cabeza.

-Pues no deberías estarlo pues mis hijos son mejores, rió Apolo.

Una flecha hizo que un poco de icor dorado apareciera en la oreja del dios.

-Lección: NUNCA decir que a Artemisa que sus cazadoras son peores que vuestros hijos, intervino Hermes.

" **-Percy- dijo -No puedes empezar a sentir pena por Luke. Todos tenemos pensamientos complicados con que lidiar. Todos los semidioses. Nuestros padres difícilmente están cerca."**

-Los míos, dijeron muchos semidioses.

Los dioses bajaron la cabeza, no sabían que sus hijos tuvieran tanto esa clase de problemas, los padres mortales a veces no los entienden y eso los entristecían, todos deberían quererlos porque aunque seas hijos de un dios siguen siendo sus hijos.

" **Pero Luke tomó malas decisiones. Nadie lo forzó a hacerlo. De hecho...-**

 **Se asomó hacia el salón para verificar que estábamos solos. -Estoy preocupada por Annabeth."**

-¿Por mí? ¿Por qué? Pregunto curiosa.

-Ya lo explicara el libro, forzó una sonrisa.

A Annabeth no le gusto ese gesto, sabía que Thalía diría algo malo.

" **Si tiene que enfrentarse a Luke en batalla, no sé si podrá hacerlo. Siempre ha tenido una debilidad por él.-"**

-Podré con él, gruño Annabeth.

-Bueno… algunos semidioses dejaron la palabra en el aire.

-¡Podré con él si tengo que combatir! Annabeth se indigno.

" **La sangre me subió a la cara."**

-¿Celoso? Pregunto Thalía.

-Es mi mejor amiga y me siento protector con ella y no quiero que me la roben, explico Percy.

-Percy sigue repitiéndotelo que alguna vez te lo empezaras a creer, dijo Silena.

" **-Lo hará bien.-"**

-Eso es ser un buen amigo, le señalo Annabeth.

-Tú crees en mí, y yo en ti, son muchas misiones y muchos años, sonrió Percy.

" **-No lo sé. Después de esa noche, ¿Después que dejamos la casa de la mamá de Luke? Él nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Se volvió temerario e impredecible, como si tuviera algo que probar. Para cuando Grover nos encontró y tratamos de llegar al campamento...Bueno, parte del por qué tuvimos tantos problemas fue porque Luke no era cuidadoso. Quería entrar en batalla con cada monstruo que se nos cruzaba. Annabeth no veía eso como un problema. Luke era su héroe. Ella solo entendía que los papás de Luke lo había puesto triste, y se ponía muy defensiva con él. Aun lo es."**

-¡Por qué él no tiene la culpa le lavaron el cerebro! Se levanto Annabeth.

Todos empezaron a murmurar en contra de las palabras de la rubia cuando Percy se levanto.

-Si tú crees en eso yo también, Percy le sonrió.

-Solo un enamorado podría estar de acuerdo, susurro Silena.

-Jackson está muy pillado, dijo Clarisse.

-Ya me veo llamándolo cuñado, murmuro Malcom.

" **Todo lo que digo es...No caigas en la misma trampa. Luke se ha entregado a Cronos. No podemos permitirnos ser suaves con él.-**

 **Miré a los incendios en Harlem, preguntándome cuantos mortales dormidos estarían en peligro justo ahora debido a las malas decisiones de Luke.**

 **-Tienes razón- dije."**

-¿Cuándo no? Pregunto la cazadora.

-Cuando dijiste que yo podía volar, dijo Percy y Thalía estallo en carcajadas.

-Eso lo dije apropósito para las risas, se excuso Thalía.

-No tuvo gracia que me tirara desde el tejado de la Casa Grande, se quejo Percy.

-¿Y yo qué sabía que te ibas a tirar desde allí? Cualquier persona normal se habría tirado desde un lugar menos alto, solo tú podías hacer semejante burrada, Thalía estallo en carcajadas como todos los de la sala a excepción de Percy que los miraba indignado.

" **Thalía palmeó mi hombro.**

 **-Voy a checar a las cazadoras, y a dormir un poco más antes del anochecer. Deberías tenderte también.-**

 **-Lo que menos necesito son más sueños.-**

 **-Lo sé, créeme.- Su tétrica expresión me hizo preguntarme que estaría soñando ella."**

-Yo no cuento sueños, se limito a decir la cazadora.

-A mi si, dijo Annabeth.

-Tú eres otro mundo amiga mía, sonrió Thalía.

-Me sigues debiendo una cena, le recordó la rubia.

-Un día fui a visitarla a San Francisco y le prometí cenar juntas pero me tuve que ir antes, explico Thalía.

" **Era un problema común de semidiós: Entre más peligrosa se volvía nuestra situación, peores y más frecuentes eran nuestros sueños."**

-Leo dice que son sueños malos, dijo Leo.

-Los Stoll dicen que son sueños muy malos, siguieron los Stoll.

-A Percy no le gustan los sueños, comentó Percy.

-Y a Annabeth no le gusta que hablen en tercera persona y como sigan así Annabeth se va a enfadar y no quieren que Annabeth se enfade, sonrió la rubia.

" **-Pero Percy, no puedo decirte cuando podrás** **tener oportunidad de dormir otra vez. Va a ser una larga noche quizás nuestra última** **noche.-"**

-Thalía se te ha pegado la positividad de Percy, rieron los Stoll.

-¡No! No quiero que se me pegue nada de Percy, ¿Alguien tiene desinfectante? Pregunto dramáticamente la cazadora.

" **No me gustaba, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Asentí cansinamente y le di la vasija de Pandora.**

 **-Hazme un favor. Guarda esto en la caja fuerte del hotel, ¿Quieres? Creo que soy alérgico al pithos.-"**

-¡Achus! "Estornudo" Percy.

-Si no estás cerca, dijo Nico.

-Pero hasta la más mínima mención me hace estornudar, sonrió Percy.

-Percy no eres gracioso, gruño Nico.

-Las gracias déjalas para Leo, los Stoll y Thalía, dijo Will.

" **Thalía sonrió.**

 **-Dalo por hecho.-**

 **Encontré la cama más cercana y me dormí. Pero por supuesto, dormir solo me trajo más pesadillas.**

 **Vi el palacio submarino de mi padre."**

-¡Callaos! ¡Callaos! Que ahora van a hablar de mi palacio, mando a callar Poseidón.

-El único que estás hablando eres tú, señalo Atenea.

" **El ejército enemigo estaba más cerca ahora, a solo unos pocos cientos de metros fuera del palacio. Los muros de la fortaleza estaba completamente destruidos. El templo que mi padre había usado como cuartel general ardía por el Fuego Griego. Tuve un acercamiento a la armería, donde mi hermano y otros ciclopes tenían un descanso para almorzar, y comían de unos grandes frascos de mantequilla de cacahuate Skippy extra-fortificada (No me pregunten a que sabía bajo el agua, porque no quiero saber)."**

-Yo si quiero saber, dijeron los Stoll y Leo apenados.

-Dejen de infanterías que están hablando de mi palacio, mando a callar Poseidón.

-Tú no eres el más indicado para decir eso, dijo Atenea.

" **Mientras miraba, el muro exterior de la armería explotó.**

 **Un guerrero ciclope entro trastabillando, y colapsó sobre la mesa donde comían.**

 **Tyson se arrodilló para ayudar, pero era demasiado tarde. El ciclope se disolvió en limo marino. Gigantes enemigos se movían a través de la brecha, y Tyson recogió el garrote del guerrero caído. Gritó algo a sus compañeros herreros probablemente: "¡Por Poseidón!", pero con la boca llena de mantequilla de cacahuate sonó como: !Ponh Poseh onh!- Todos sus hermanos tomaron martillos y cinceles, gritando: "¡Pol mejillón!" y cargaron junto con Tyson a la pelea."**

-¡Me encanta ese grito! Sonrieron los Stoll.

-Solo algo tan vasto les podría gustar a ustedes, salto Katie.

-Florecilla controla esa rabia, dijeron los hermanos.

" **Entonces la escena cambió."**

-Mi palacio, se lamento Poseidón.

-Seguro que podrás arreglarlo, le tranquilizo Hestia.

" **Estaba con Eathan Nakamura en el campamento enemigo."**

-Querrás decir con Eathan imbécil traidor Nakamura, le corrigió Thalía.

-Thalía déjalo, le dijo la rubia a la cazadora.

-Si él no quisiera que lo insultara no te hubiera apuñalado, gruño Thalía.

-Iba para Percy no para mí, dijo Annabeth.

-Lo importante es que te dio a ti por ello tiene mi odio, finalizó la conversación la cazadora.

" **Lo que vi me hizo estremecer, parte porque el ejército era inmenso, parte porque reconocía el lugar. Estábamos en los bosques tras New Jersey, en un derruido camino rodeado de negocios en quiebra y carteles destrozados. Una malla metálica rodeaba un gran patio lleno de estatuas de piedra. El letrero sobre el almacén era difícil de leer porque estaba en cursivas rojas, pero sabía lo que decía: "Jardín emporio de los gnomos de la Tía Eme"."**

-¿Qué tiene de malo el jardín emporio de los gnomos de la Tía Eme? Pregunto Jason al ver como Annabeth, Percy y Grover se estremecían.

-Ese lugar era la guarida de Medusa, explico Annabeth.

-Allí es donde encontré a mi tío, convertido en piedra, dijo Grover.

-También es ese sitio donde le corte la cabeza a Medusa, siguió Percy.

-¿Por qué le tenéis tanto odio? Pregunto Leo.

-Y esa es la pregunta idiota del día, comentó Piper.

-Yo porque convirtió a mi tío en piedra, respondió Grover.

-Yo porque como mi madre la convirtió en una Gorgona ella me quería convertir en piedra y destruir mi estatua, explico Annabeth.

-Y yo porque le recordaba a mi padre y quería convertirme en estatua para conservarme, a saber lo que quería hacer con mi estatua, dijo por último Percy.

" **No había pensado en el lugar en años. Estaba claramente abandonado. Las estatuas estaban rotas y pintarrajeadas con aerosol por vándalos. Un sátiro de cemento - El tío Ferdinand de Grover - había perdido un brazo."**

-Ay ¡Mi tío! Se lamento Grover.

" **Parte del techo del almacén estaba destruido. Un gran letrero amarillo pegado en la puerta decía: "Para demolición".**

 **Cientos de tiendas de campaña y hogueras rodeaban la propiedad. Más que nada vi monstruos, pero ahí había algunos humanos mercenarios en vestiduras de combate y semidioses en armadura también. Un estandarte purpura y negro colgaba afuera del emporio, custodiado por dos grandes Hiperboreanos azules.**

 **Eathan estaba inclinado en la hoguera más cercana. Un par de semidioses se sentaban junto a él, afilando sus espadas. Las puertas del almacén estaban abiertas, y Prometeo salió por ellas.**

 **-Nakamura- llamó -El Amo quiere hablar contigo.-"**

-Mira como se hace llamar, hizo una mueca Hermes.

-¿Amo? ¡Qué asco! Si pude elegir podría haber cogido otro que no fuera "amo", se quejo Afrodita.

-Podría haberse puesto por ejemplo: El guay o el genial, como yo, dijo Apolo.

-Dejando los malos gustos de Cronos para los apodos sigamos con la lectura, cortó Atenea.

" **Eathan se puso de pie inquieto.**

 **-¿Pasa algo malo?-**

 **Prometeo sonrió.**

 **-Tendrás que preguntárselo a Él.-"**

-Y él con mayúsculas, dios míos que asco, se quejo Hermes.

-Otros apodos Cronos, tienes un mal gusto, dijo Apolo.

-¿Cuándo se ha pasado de moda el todopoderoso? Pregunto Zeus.

-Hace dos siglos, dijeron Hermes y Apolo.

-Hermanito que anticuado estás, sonrió burlonamente Poseidón.

" **Uno de los semidioses se burló.**

 **-Fue un gusto conocerte.-**

 **Eathan reajustó el cinto de su espada y se encaminó al almacén. Excepto por el agujero en el techo, el lugar estaba justo como lo recordaba. Estatuas de personas aterrorizadas petrificadas a medio grito. En el área del servi-bar, las mesas habían sido movidas a los lados. Justo entre la máquina de sodas y el calentador de Pretzels había un trono dorado.**

 **Cronos se sentaba en él, con su guadaña sobre su regazo. Vestía unos vaqueros y camiseta, y con su expresión distante se veía casi humano - como la versión joven de Luke que vi en mi visión, rogándole a Hermes que le dijera cual era su destino.**

 **Luke vio a Eathan, y su rostro se contorsionó en una sonrisa inhumana. Sus ojos dorados brillaron."**

-Ese no es Luke, dijo Annabeth.

-Es Cronos, corrigió Thalía.

-Ese no es el Luke que conocimos, dijo Annabeth perdida en sus recuerdos.

" **-Bien, Nakamura. ¿Qué pensaste de la misión diplomática?-**

 **Eathan dudó.**

 **-Estoy seguro que el Señor Prometeo es más elocuente...-**

 **-Pero te pregunté a ti.-**

 **El ojo bueno de Eathan miró adelante y atrás, fijándose en los guardias que rodeaban a Cronos.**

 **-Yo...No creo que Jackson se vaya a rendir. Nunca.-"**

-No hay que conocerlo mucho para saberlo, se encogió de hombros Thalía.

-Nunca me rendiré, dijo el semidiós mirando al cielo.

-Del barco de chanquete no nos moverán, del barco de chanquete no nos moverán, canturreaban los Stoll.

" **Cronos asintió.**

 **-¿Algo más que quieras decirme?-**

 **-No, Señor.-**

 **-Te ves nervioso, Eathan.-"**

-Todo el mundo estaría nervioso al estar enfrente del señor del tiempo, comentó Will.

-Yo no, dijeron algunos.

-Yo estaba tan nerviosa la primera vez que le lance un cepillo azul en el ojo, rió Rachel.

" **-No, Señor. Es solo...escuche que esta era la guarida de...-**

 **Cronos miró a un gigante Lestrigón que comía papas fritas ruidosamente. Cronos agitó su mano y el gigante se congeló. Una papa yacía suspendida en el aire a medio camino entre su boca y su mano.**

 **-¿Por qué convertirlos en piedra,- preguntó Cronos -cuando puedes detener el tiempo mismo?-"**

-Porque no tienes ese poder, dijo Leo.

-¡Milagro! Piper levanto los brazos al cielo.

-¿Qué pasa? Se preocupo Jason.

-Leo acaba de decir algo inteligente.

-¡Hey! Que estoy aquí, se ofendió el semidiós.

" **Sus ojos dorados fulminaron el rostro de Ethan.**

 **-Ahora, dime una cosa más. ¿Qué paso anoche en el puente Williamsburg?-**

 **Eathan tembló. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente.**

 **-Yo...No lo sé, Señor.-**

 **-Sí, lo sabes.- Cronos se levantó de su asiento. -Cuando atacaste a Jackson, algo paso. Algo no estuvo para nada bien. La chica, Annabeth, saltó en tu camino.-**

 **-Ella quería salvarlo.-**

 **-Pero él es invulnerable- dijo Cronos silenciosamente. -Tú mismo lo viste.-"**

-Y ella no sabía cuál era su punto vulnerable, comentó Will.

-No, pero como dijo mi yo del libro sentí que estaba en peligro, sonrió la rubia.

-Y me alegro de ello, dijo Percy.

-Tss, tú debiéndome la vida, ninguna novedad, sonrió Annabeth.

" **-No puedo explicarlo. Quizás ella lo olvidó.-**

 **-Lo olvidó.- dijo Cronos -Si, eso debió ser. "Oh, cielos, olvide que mi amigo es invulnerable y recibí una cuchillada por él. Upps."**

Annabeth se sonrojo.

-Sentía que estaba en peligro, yo no sabía cuál era su punto débil, explico.

-Papa, Cronos controla el sarcasmo mejor que tú, rió Apolo.

-No sacaste su talento, le siguió la broma Hermes.

" **Dime, Eathan, ¿A dónde apuntabas cuando atacaste a Jackson?-**

 **Eathan frunció el ceño. Juntó sus manos como si sostuviera una espada, e hizo la mímica de un empuje.**

 **-No estoy seguro, Señor. Todo pasó muy rápido. No apuntaba a ningún punto en particular.-"**

-Crucemos los dedos para que no se entere, dijo Malcom.

-Seguro que la espalda de Percy es súper sexy, sonrió coquetamente Drew.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la hija de Afrodita, dijo Reyna.

-Mi espalda es normal…

-Te juro que las estrangulo, le susurro Annabeth a Thalía.

" **Los dedos de Cronos tamborilearon sobre la hoja de la guadaña.**

 **-Ya veo.- dijo con un tono glacial -Si tu memoria mejora, espero...-**

 **Súbitamente el señor de los titanes parpadeó. El gigante en la esquina se descongeló y la papa frita cayó en su boca. Cronos se tambaleó y cayó sentado en su trono.**

 **-¿Mi señor?- Eathan avanzó.**

 **-Yo...-la voz era débil, pero solo por un momento fue la de Luke."**

-Se está resistiendo, comentó Annabeth esperanzada.

-Juro que lo apuñalo, le murmuro Percy a Nico.

" **Entonces la expresión de Cronos se endureció. Levantó la mano y flexionó sus dedos lentamente, como si los forzara a obedecer.**

 **-No es nada- dijo, su voz acerada y fría de nuevo. -Una incomodidad menor.-**

 **Eathan se humedeció los labios.**

 **-¿Sigue combatiéndolo, no es así? Luke...-"**

-¿Se sigue? Ósea que antes lo había hecho, la mirada esperanzada de Annabeth aumentó.

-Ahora también lo estrangulo.

Thalía que había oído lo dicho por Percy no pudo evitar soltar un par de risitas, eso dos eran tal para cual.

" **-Absurdo- descartó Cronos -Repite esa mentira, y te cortaré la lengua. El alma del chico ha sido aplastada. Simplemente me ajusto a los límites de este cuerpo. Requiere descanso. Es molesto, pero nada más que un inconveniente temporal.-**

 **-Como...como usted diga, mi Señor.-**

 **-¡Tú!- Cronos apuntó su guadaña a una dracena de armadura y corona verdes. –Reina Sess, ¿no es verdad?-**

 **-Sssssi, mi Señor-**

 **-¿Nuestra pequeña sorpresa esta lista para ser liberada?-"**

-Eso no es bueno, comentó Leo.

-¿Ya aprendiste que los regalos y las sorpresas de los titanes no son buenos? Pregunto la rubia con burla.

-Tú sigue burlándote que ya llegara mi turno, gruño Leo.

-Cuando llegue tú turno estaremos todos muertos, sonrió Annabeth.

" **La reina dracena mostró sus colmillos.**

 **-Oh, ssssi, mi Señor. Una sorpresa en verdad adorable.-**

 **-Excelente- dijo Cronos. -Di a mi hermano Hiperión que mueva nuestra fuerza principal a Central Park. Los mestizos estarán en tal desorden que no podrán defenderse. Vete ahora, Eathan. Trabaja en mejorar tu memoria. Volveremos a hablar cuando hayamos tomado Manhattan.-"**

-Eso te lo crees tú, gruño Clarisse.

-Va a tomar Manhattan, comentó Connor.

-La positividad… intento decir Malcom.

-No lo has dejado terminar, sonrió Travis.

-Decía que iba a tomar Manhattan en sus sueños, rió Connor.

" **Eathan hizo una reverencia, y mi sueño cambió una última vez. Vi la gran casa en el campamento, pero en una época diferente. La casa estaba pintada de rojo en vez de azul.**

 **Los campistas en la cancha de voleibol usaban peinados como de los 90, que probablemente eran buenos para mantener alejados a los monstruos."**

Los más inmaduros estaban en el suelo muriéndose de risa.

-Nos… nos… encantas… Per…Percy, consiguió decir Leo entre carcajada y carcajada.

-Chicos les tengo que informar que me gustan las chicas, comentó Percy.

-Le gustan las chicas rubias, rió Thalía y Percy se puso rojo.

" **Quirón estaba en el porche, hablando con Hermes y una mujer que sostenía un bebé. Quirón tenía el cabello más corto y oscuro. Hermes vestía su usual atuendo para correr y zapatos tenis alados. La mujer era alta y bonita. Tenía el cabello rubio, ojos brillantes y una sonrisa amigable."**

-Una rubia, Leo movió las cejas.

-¡Cállate! Gruño Percy.

-Leo a sesos de alga le gustan las rubias semidiosas, sonrió pícaramente Thalía.

-Voy a matarla, susurro Percy.

" **El bebé en sus brazos se retorcía en su manta azul como si el campamento mestizo fuera el último lugar donde quisiera estar.**

 **-Es un honor que este aquí- le dijo Quirón a la mujer, aunque sonaba nervioso. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que un mortal fue recibido en el campamento.-**

 **-No la alientes- gruñó Hermes -May, no puedes hacer esto.-"**

-Se lo advertí pero no me hizo caso, dijo entre risas Hermes.

-Las pastillas son muy fuertes, se encogió de hombros Apolo.

-Pues que no las tome, dijo Hera despreocupada.

-Si no las toma, se puede repetir el numerito de antes, advirtió Apolo.

-Lo sé todos ganamos, sonrió Hera.

-Hermes podría enloquecer, siguió Apolo.

-Solo le veo ventajas, comentó Hera.

" **Conmocionado, entendí que estaba viendo a May Castellan. No se veía para nada como la mujer que yo había conocido. Se veía llena de vida - el tipo de persona que puede sonreír y hacer que todos alrededor se sientan bien."**

-Es un Percy pero en femenino, dijo Nico.

-¿Yo soy esa clase de persona? Pregunto Percy.

-Por supuesto Sesos de alga, sonrió Annabeth.

" **-Oh, no te preocupes tanto- dijo May, meciendo al bebé. -¿Necesitan un Oráculo, verdad? La ultima ha estado muerta por, ¿Que, veinte años?-**

 **-Mas- dijo Quirón gravemente.**

 **Hermes levantó los brazos con exasperación.**

 **-No te conté esa historia para que tomaras la vacante. Es peligroso. Quirón, díselo.-**

 **-Lo es- advirtió Quirón -Por muchos años, prohibí que nadie lo intentara. No sabemos exactamente qué está pasando. La humanidad parece haber perdido la habilidad de hospedar al Oráculo.-"**

-La maldición, murmuro Percy.

-En ese momento no sabíamos nada, dijo Quirón apenado.

-Perdón, ella no tenía culpa pero estaba muy enfadado, se disculpo Hades.

-Si no hubieras engañado a tu esposa y comieras mas cereal no hubiera pasado nada, gruño Deméter.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el cereal? Pregunto el dios del inframundo.

-¿Tú te has visto al espejo? Necesita más cereal, comentó Deméter.

-La vieja del cereal ha vuelto al ataque, les susurro Hades a Apolo y Hermes que empezaron a reír.

" **-Ya pasamos por esto- dijo May -Y sé que puedo hacerlo. Hermes, esta es mi oportunidad de hacer algo bueno. Recibí el don de la visión por una razón.-**

 **Quise gritarle a May Castellan que se detuviera. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Finalmente entendí como su vida había sido destruida. Pero no podía moverme o hablar. Hermes se veía más herido que preocupado.**

 **-No podrás casarte si te conviertes en la Oráculo.- se quejo -No podrás verme de nuevo.-**

 **May puso su mano en el brazo de Hermes.**

 **-No puedo tenerte para siempre, ¿Verdad? Te irás pronto. Tú eres inmortal.-"**

-Eso es lo malo, irnos, dijeron los dioses apenados.

-Sally, susurro Poseidón.

-Laura, Apolo bajo la cabeza.

-Tristán, a Afrodita se le escapo una lágrima.

-Frederick, Atenea suspiro.

Los semidioses suspiraron apenados, no sabían que les costaba tanto irse del lado de los mortales.

" **Él comenzó a protestar, Pero ella le puso una mano en el pecho.**

 **-¡Sabes que es cierto! No trates de apelar a mis sentimientos. Además, tenemos un maravilloso hijo. Puedo criar a Luke siendo la Oráculo, ¿Verdad?-**

 **Quirón tosió.**

 **\- Si, pero con toda honradez, no sé cómo podría afectar al espíritu del Oráculo. Una mujer que ya ha tenido un hijo...hasta donde sé, eso nunca había pasado. Si el espíritu no toma...-**

 **-Lo hará- insistió May**

 **-No- Quise gritar -No lo hará.-"**

Todos bajaron la cabeza.

-No fue solo por la maldición, también tiene que ver de que el oráculo tiene que ser virgen, dijo Apolo.

" **May Castellan besó a su bebé y se lo pasó a Hermes.**

 **-Ahora vuelvo.-**

 **Ella les dirigió una última sonrisa confiada y subió los escalones. Quirón y Hermes permanecieron en silencio. El bebé se retorcía. Un resplandor verde iluminó las ventanas de la casa. Los campistas dejaron su juego de Voleibol y miraron hacia el ático. Un viento frio soplo entre los campos de fresas."**

-Fresas, babearon los semidioses.

Hestia chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron unos cuencos de fresas delante de los semidioses.

-¡Nosotros también! Se quejaron Hermes y Apolo.

Hestia chasqueo otra vez los dedos y apareció unos cuencos de fresas delante de los dioses.

-Gracias, cantaron.

" **Hermes debió sentirlo también. Gritó**

 **-¡No! ¡NO!-**

 **Puso al bebé en brazos de Quirón y corrió hacia el porche. Antes de que alcanzara la puerta, la tarde soleada fue desgarrada por el grito aterrador de May Castellan."**

-Adivino ahí se acaba el sueño, comentó Thalía.

Hafesto asintió.

-Es adivina, cantaron los Stoll.

-¿Cuándo voy a encontrar novia? Pregunto Leo.

-Nunca, gruño Thalía.

" **Me levanté tan de prisa que me golpeé la cabeza contra el escudo de alguien.**

 **-¡Ow!-**

 **-¡Percy, lo siento!**

 **Annabeth estaba de pie junto a mí."**

-¿Annabeth qué hacías allí? Pregunto Leo.

-Valdez eres un mal pensado, gruño la rubia.

-Perdón por creer eso porque estabas en el cuarto donde dormía Percy, Leo levanto las manos.

" **-Estaba a punto de despertarte.-"**

Annabeth le sacó la lengua a Leo.

-Aun creo que es una escusa, le susurro Leo a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo en el Argo? Murmuro Jason.

-Ahí hicieron de todo aunque lo nieguen, dijo Leo.

" **Me froté la cabeza, tratando de borrar las perturbadoras visiones. De pronto varias cosas tuvieron sentido para mí:"**

-¡Milagro! Thalía sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntaron lo semidioses.

-Miedo me das, comentó Percy.

-Percy ha entendido algo, soltó la cazadora.

" **May Castellan había tratado de convertirse en la Oráculo. Ella no sabía de la maldición de Hades impidiendo que el espíritu de Delfos tomara otro anfitrión. Tampoco lo sabían Quirón o Hermes. No se habían dado cuenta de que tratando de ocupar el puesto, May se volvería loca, sufriendo episodios en los que sus ojos se volverían verdes y brillantes y tendría visiones fragmentadas del futuro de su hijo.**

 **-¿Percy?- pregunto Annabeth -¿Pasa algo?-"**

-Ella es la única que me puede leer, comento Percy.

-Son ya muchos años, suspiro la rubia.

-¿Y yo? Pregunto Grover.

-Tú no cuentas niño cabra, tú puedes leer las emociones, observo Percy.

" **-Nada- mentí -¿Que estás haciendo con armadura? Deberías estar descansando.-**

 **-Oh, estoy bien- dijo ella, a pesar de que aún estaba pálida. Apenas si movía el brazo derecho. -El néctar y la ambrosia me han arreglado.-"**

-Te ha pillado la mentira al vuelo, comentaron los Stoll.

-Son muchos años ya, Percy imito a Annabeth.

-Tonto, Annabeth le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro a Percy.

-Pensé que era un sesos de algo, dijo pensativo.

-Las dos cosas, respondió Annabeth.

" **-Ah-ha. No puede ser en serio que trates de salir y pelear.-"**

-Conociendo a Annabeth habla muy enserio, Malcom soltó una risita.

Annabeth se puso colorada.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Percy.

-¿Annabeth no le has contado como conseguiste la capitanía de la cabaña? Pregunto Malcom.

-No lo ha hecho, Annabeth ¿Qué paso? Pregunto interesado.

-Cosas, suspiro.

-Pero…

-Percy por favor quiero seguir con la lectura, Annabeth cambió de tema.

" **Me ofreció su mano buena y me ayudó a levantarme. Mi cabeza palpitaba. Afuera, el cielo se veía morado y rojo.**

 **-Vas a necesitar a cada persona que tengas.- dijo -Acabo de mirar en mi escudo. Hay un ejército...-**

 **-Dirigiéndose al sur de Central Park.- dije- Si, lo sé.-**

 **Le conté parte de mis sueños. Dejé fuera la visión de May Castellan porque era demasiado perturbadora como para hablar de ella. También descarté la especulación de Eathan de que Luke combatía a Cronos dentro de su cuerpo. No quería dar esperanzas a Annabeth."**

-Gracias por omitirlo, si no fuera cierto me destrozaría, le sonrió Annabeth.

-¿Seguro qué es solo por eso? Pregunto Nico en el oído de Percy.

-Tal vez, se limito a responder.

" **-¿Crees que Eathan sospeche cuál es tu punto débil? -preguntó.**

 **-No lo sé- admití -No lo conto nada a Cronos. Pero si lo descubre...-**

 **-No podemos dejarlo.-"**

-Y no lo haremos, dijo Annabeth.

-Niños dejen de interrumpir, gruño Hera.

-Yo soy una chica, le planto cara Thalía.

-Te juro… intento amenazar Hera.

-Te juro Hera que si le tocas a alguna chica de aquí un solo pelo sufrirás mi ira, le cortó Artemisa.

" **-Lo golpearé más fuerte en la cabeza la próxima vez. -sugerí "**

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Jackson, dijo Clarisse.

-Esto hay que gravarlo, se emociono Percy.

-Me gravas Jackson y te doy tal golpe que hace que se te salgan todas las algas que tiene en la cabeza, gruño Clarisse.

-Era demasiado bonito para que durara, suspiro Percy.

" **-¿Alguna idea de la sorpresa de la que Cronos estaba hablando?-**

 **Ella sacudió la cabeza.**

 **-No vi nada en el espejo, pero no me gustan las sorpresas.-**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo.-**

 **-Así que- dijo -¿Vas a discutir conmigo acerca de si voy a ir?-**

 **-Nah. Me golpearías.-"**

-Dalo por hecho, rió Annabeth.

-A cabezota no te gana nadie, dijo Percy.

-Chicos búsquense…

-Leo si acabas esa frase te vas a comer la llave de la habitación, amenazo Annabeth.

" **Ella soltó una risita, lo que fue bueno de oír."**

-Hacía mucho que no la oía, se encogió de hombros Percy.

-Admítelo te gusta su risa, le susurro Nico y Percy se sonrojo.

-Tal vez su risa sea música para mis oídos, le susurro.

-Que poético, bufo Nico.

" **Tomé mi espada y nos dirigimos a organizar las tropas.**

 **Thalía y los consejeros estaba esperándonos en la reserva. Las luces de la ciudad titilaban en el crepúsculo. Supuse que varias de ellas funcionarían con temporizadores automáticos. Las lámparas de la calle brillaban alrededor de la orilla del lago, haciendo que el agua y los arboles lucieran aun más escalofriantes.**

 **-Ya vienen- confirmó Thalía, apuntando al norte con una flecha de plata. -Una de mis exploradoras acaba de reportar que ellos cruzaron el rio Harlem. No hubo manera de detenerlos. El ejército...- ella se estremeció -Es enorme.-"**

-Sí voy a morir quiero morir como una heroína, en el campo de batalla, dijo Clarisse.

-Tú estás en el campamento, le recordó Percy y la hija de Ares se sonrojo.

" **-Los detendremos en el parque- dije -Grover, ¿Estás listo?-**

 **Él asintió.**

 **-Tan listo como siempre. Si mis espíritus de la naturaleza pueden detenerlo en algún sitio, es éste.-**

 **-¡Si, lo haremos!- dijo otra voz. Un sátiro muy viejo y gordo se abrió paso entre la multitud, tropezando con su propia lanza. Estaba vestido con una armadura de corteza de árbol que solo le cubría la mitad de la panza."**

-Que viene el gordo, cantó Thalía.

-¿Este que va hacer? Pregunto Annabeth.

-No creo que haga mucho, con su panza no creo que de dos pasos, comentó Percy.

-Chicas y Percy… intento tranquilizarlos Grover.

-No, que no te hubiera dicho nada, gruñeron los tres.

" **-¿Leneus?- dije.**

 **-No te hagas el sorprendido.- me dijo, enfadado -Yo soy un líder del Consejo, y me dijiste que encontrara a Grover. ¡Bien, lo he encontrado, y no voy a dejar que un simple exiliado dirija a los sátiros sin mi ayuda!-**

 **Detrás de Leneus, Grover hacia intentos de aguantarse la risa, pero el viejo sátiro gesticulaba como si fuera el salvador del día.**

 **-¡No teman! ¡Ya le enseñaremos a esos titanes!-"**

-¡No! Leo grito al cielo.

-Leneus viene a por nosotros, le siguieron la broma los Stoll.

Los tres empezaron a correr por la sala del trono, al grupo se le sumaron Apolo y Hermes.

" **No sabía si reír o enojarme, pero traté de mantener un rostro ecuánime.**

 **-Um, si. Bien, Grover, no estarás solo. Annabeth y la cabaña de Atenea se colocaran aquí."**

Grover se levantó y le choco la mano a la rubia.

-Podemos con todo niño cabra, el sonrió.

-¡Nadie nos tumbará! Canto Grover

 **Y yo y... ¿Thalía?-**

 **Ella me palmeó el hombro.**

 **-No digas más. Las cazadoras están listas.-**

 **Miré a los otros consejeros.**

 **-Eso les deja al resto de ustedes con un trabajo muy importante. Deben proteger las otras entradas a Manhattan. Saben lo engañoso que es Cronos. Esperará distraernos con un ejército enorme e infiltrar otra fuerza por otro lugar. Les corresponde a ustedes asegurarse de que eso no pase. ¿Cada cabaña escogió un túnel o puente?-**

 **Los consejeros asintieron con seriedad.**

 **-Entonces hagámoslo. -dije- ¡Buena cacería a todos!-"**

-Felices juegos del hambre, dijo Leo.

-Se ha pegado un maratón de los juegos del hambre, se encogió de hombros Piper.

-Como Annabeth, pero ella con muchos más libros, dijo Percy.

-¡Soy divergente y nadie me puede controlar! Exclamo la rubia.

" **Escuchamos al ejército antes de verlo.**

 **El ruido era como el disparo de un cañón combinado con la multitud de un estadio de futbol - como si cada fanático de los Patriotas en New England nos atacara con bazookas.**

 **En la orilla norte de la reserva, la vanguardia del enemigo avanzo arrasando los arboles, un guerrero en armadura dorada dirigiendo un batallón de gigantes Lestrigones con enormes hachas de bronce. Cientos de otros monstruos fluían detrás de ellos.**

 **-¡Posiciones!- vociferó Annabeth."**

Malcom se levanto y se puso en posición de combate.

-¿Qué haces? Pregunto Chris.

-Perdón es la costumbre, el hijo de Atenea se ruborizo.

-Ya sabemos que a Annabeth le gusta mandar, rió Leo.

" **Sus compañeros de cabaña se alistaron. La idea era hacer que el enemigo se dispersara alrededor de la reserva. Para llegar a nosotros, tenían que seguir las huellas, lo que significaba que marcharían en columnas estrechas a cada lado del agua.**

 **Al principio, el plan pareció funcionar. El enemigo se dividió y se lanzo tras nosotros a lo largo de la orilla. Cuando iban a la mitad del camino, nuestras defensas entraron pateando. El rastro que seguían explotó con Fuego Griego, incinerando a muchos de los monstruos instantáneamente. Otros se dispersaron, envueltos por las llamas verdes. Los campistas de Atenea lanzaron ganchos alrededor de los gigantes más altos y los derribaron a tierra."**

-Esos son los hijos de Nea, sonrió Apolo.

-Por algo son con los de Ares los mejores para la guerra, dijo Quirón.

-No escuchen a Quirón tiene favoritismo a esa cabaña, comentó Percy.

-¿Qué? Preguntaron los dioses.

-Su campista favorita es Annabeth, explico el semidiós.

" **En los bosques de la derecha, Las cazadoras lanzaron una ráfaga de flechas de plata a la línea enemiga, destruyendo a 20 o 30 dracenas, pero más marchaban tras ellas. Un rayo atravesó el cielo y frio a un gigante lestrigón en cenizas, y supe que Thalía debía estar haciendo lo suyo como hija de Zeus."**

-Mola lanzar rayos, sonrió Thalía.

-Y que lo digas hermana, dijo Jason.

-Lo mejor es controlar a los muertos, saltó Nico.

-Que no, lo mejor en controlar el agua y a sus criaturas, comentó Percy.

-Siéntense todos y dejen esta absurda discusión, ordenó Annabeth.

Todos se sentaron, no estaban tan locos para desafiar a la hija de Atenea.

" **Grover levantó sus flautas y tocó una rápida tonada. Un rugido salió de los bosques a cada lado cuando cada árbol, roca y arbusto pareció liberar a un espíritu. Dríades y sátiros levantaron sus garrotes y atacaron. Los arboles se enroscaban alrededor de los monstruos, estrangulándolos. El césped crecía bajo los pies de los arqueros enemigos.**

 **Piedras volaban, golpeando a las dracenas en la cara.**

 **El enemigo continuó avanzando adelante. Gigantes aplastando arboles, náyades desvaneciéndose por sus fuentes de vida destruidas. Perros del infierno atacando a los lobos, dejándolos fuera de combate. Arqueros enemigos regresando el fuego, y una cazadora cayo de una alta rama.**

 **-¡Percy!- Annabeth tomó mi brazo y apuntó a la reserva."**

-Chicos no es momento de hacer arrumacos, les regaño Thalía.

-Thalía no es momento de demostrar tú philemafobia*, le dijo Annabeth.

Percy y Annabeth la chocaron.

-No me gusta cuando vais en mi contra, gruño la cazadora.

" **El titán de la armadura de oro no estaba esperando a que sus fuerzas avanzaran rodeando los lados. Él cargaba directo hacia nosotros caminando sobre el lago. Una bomba de Fuego Griego explotó justo sobre él, pero levanto su mano y absorbió las flamas del aire."**

-Vamos muy mal, dijeron los que reconocieron al titán.

-Esta guerra va de mal en peor para nosotros, dijo Hades.

Poseidón trago unas pastillas.

" **-Hiperión- dijo Annabeth con temor -el Señor de la luz. Titán del este.-"**

-Era ese, dijo Leo.

-¿Cómo de malo es? Preguntaron algunos.

-Es un titán muy malo, dijeron los dioses por Annabeth.

" **-¿Malo?- pregunté."**

-Y esa amigos míos es la pregunta estúpida del día, dijo Thalía.

-Mala persona, gruño Percy.

-Seré mala persona pero digo la verdad, dijo ella.

" **-Junto con Atlas, es el más grande guerrero de los titanes. En los viejos días, cuatro titanes controlaban las cuatro esquinas del mundo. Hiperión era el este - el más poderoso. Él fue el padre de Helios, el primer dios del sol.-"**

-Pero no era tan guay como yo, dijo Apolo.

-Hermano es que no hay nadie como tú, se burlo Artemisa.

-Hermanita eso ya lo sabía, sonrió sin darse cuenta de la burla de su hermana melliza.

" **-Lo mantendré ocupado- le prometí.**

 **-Percy, ni siquiera tú puedes...-**

 **-Solo mantén a nuestras fuerzas juntas.-"**

-Percy es más cabezota que yo, dijo Annabeth.

-No sé qué decir, creo que lo dos son iguales de cabezotas, comentó Grover.

" **Nos instalamos en la reserva por una buena razón. Me concentré en el agua y sentí su poder surgiendo a través de mí. Avancé hacia Hiperión, corriendo sobre la superficie del agua. "Si, amigo. Dos pueden jugar ese juego". A cinco metros de distancia, Hiperión levantó su espada. Sus ojos eran justo como los vi en mi sueño - tan dorados como los de Cronos, pero más brillantes, como soles en miniatura.**

 **-El crío del dios del mar- murmuró -¿Tú fuiste quien atrapó a Atlas bajo el cielo de nuevo?-**

 **-No fue difícil- dije -Ustedes, titanes, son casi tan brillantes como mis calcetas de gimnasia.-"**

-Sí, tú enfádalo más, dijo Jason.

-Tengo un talento para enfurecer a los titanes y a los dioses, sonrió Percy.

-Y a los gigantes, añadió Piper por lo bajo.

Poseidón tragó otra pastilla.

" **Hiperión resopló**

– **¿Quieres brillo?-**

 **Su cuerpo se encendió en una columna de luz y calor. Desvié la mirada, pero aun así me cegó. Instintivamente levante a Riptide - justo a tiempo. La espada de Hiperión chocó contra la mía. La onda de choque envió un anillo de 3 metros de agua a través de la superficie del lago. Mis ojos todavía ardían. Tenía que apagar su luz.**

 **Me concentré en la ola expandiéndose y la forcé a regresar. Justo antes del impacto, salté hacia arriba en un chorro de agua.**

 **¡AAAHHHHH!"**

-Bendita onomatopeya, dijeron los Stoll.

-Ustedes bendicen todos, gruño Katie.

-Florecilla sí que nos quieres, sonrió Travis.

-Siempre pendiente de nosotros, le siguió Connor.

" **Las olas golpearon a Hiperión, y él se vino abajo, su luz extinguida. Aterricé en la superficie del agua mientras Hiperión luchaba por ponerse de pie. Su armadura dorada estaba empapada. Sus ojos ya no brillaban, pero aun lucían mortíferos.**

 **-¡Arderás, Jackson!- rugió."**

-Mucha gente me ha amenazado pero aquí sigo, sonrió Percy.

-Voy a empezar a pensar que es inmortal, comentó Annabeth.

-En realidad es un pequeño suicida, corrigió Thalía.

" **Nuestras espadas se encontraron de nuevo y el aire se cargó de Ozono. La batalla aún ardía a nuestro alrededor. En el flanco derecho, Annabeth dirigía el asalto con sus hermanos."**

-Siempre pendiente de ella, sonrió Silena.

-Estoy pendiente de las personas que me importan, explico Percy.

" **En el flanco izquierdo, Grover y sus espíritus de la naturaleza se reagrupaban, enredando al enemigo con arbustos y maleza."**

-¿Ves? Dijo Percy.

-No lo puedo ver, solo escuchar, rió Silena.

-Hasta Silena se mete conmigo, se quejo Percy.

" **-Basta de juegos- dijo Hiperión -Peleemos en la tierra.-**

 **Iba a hacer un inteligente comentario como "no"**

-Viniendo de ti nada es inteligente, dijo Thalía.

-¿Quién? Pregunto Percy.

-Tú tonto, le respondió Thalía.

-No, ¿Qué quién te ha preguntado? Sonrió Percy

" **, cuando el titán gritó. Un muro de fuerza me lanzó a través del aire - justo como el truco que Cronos había hecho en el puente.**

 **Volé hacia atrás casi trescientos metros y azoté contra el suelo. Si no hubiera sido por mi nueva invulnerabilidad, me habría roto cada hueso del cuerpo.**

 **Me puse de pie, mascullando.**

 **-Realmente odio cuando hacen eso, titanes.-"**

-Hombre a ninguna persona normal le gusta que le lancen por los aires, dijo Will.

-A mí me gusta, comentó Clarisse.

-Repito a ninguna persona normal.

" **Hiperión se me acercó a una velocidad cegadora. Me concentré en el agua, obteniendo fuerza de ella. Hiperión atacó. Era poderoso y veloz, pero no parecía poder conectar un golpe. El suelo alrededor de sus pies seguía eructando flamas, pero yo seguí apagándolas igual de rápido.**

 **-¡Detenlo!- Rugió el titán -¡Detén ese viento!-**

 **No estaba seguro de a qué se refería. Estaba muy ocupado peleando.**

 **Hiperión se tambaleó como si fuera a salir despedido. El agua salpicaba su rostro, escociéndole los ojos. El viento lo levantó, e Hiperión salió volando de espaldas.**

 **-¡Percy! -dijo Grover, sorprendido -¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?-"**

-¿Haciendo qué? pregunto

 **¿Haciendo qué? Pensé.**

-Percy no hagas spoiler, le riño Leo.

-Perdón, somos la misma persona, el sonrió.

-Percy no eres gracioso, dijo Nico y Percy le enseño la lengua.

" **Entonces miré abajo, y me di cuenta que estaba parado en medio de mi propio huracán personal. Nubes de vapor de agua giraban a mi alrededor, vientos tan poderosos que habían golpeado a Hiperión y aplastaban el pasto en un radio de unos 6 metros. Los guerreros enemigos me lanzaban jabalinas, pero la tormenta las hacia a un lado.**

 **-Dulce- murmuré -¡Pero un poco más!-**

 **Relámpagos brillaron a mí alrededor. Las nubes se oscurecieron y la lluvia giraba más rápido. Me acerqué a Hiperión y lo derribe."**

-Eh, me está robando el poder, se quejo Thalía.

-Soy el dios de las tormentas, es normal que mi hijo las pueda hacer, sonrió Poseidón.

-Mola, Percy le toco el brazo a Thalía.

-¿Qué haces? Pregunto ella.

-Darte un calambre pero no funciona, se lamento Percy.

-Es el dios de las tormentas no de los calambres, Annabeth rió.

Thalía le dio un calambre a Percy.

-Sigue intentándolo, le sonrió Thalía.

" **-¡Percy!- gritó Grover de nuevo -¡Tráelo hacia aquí!-**

 **Yo atacaba, dejando que mis reflejos tomaran control. Hiperión apenas podía defenderse.**

 **Sus ojos trataban de encender, pero el huracán sofocaba sus llamas.**

 **No podía mantener una tormenta como esta por siempre, pensé. Podía sentir mis poderes debilitándose. Con un último esfuerzo, impulsé a Hiperión a través del campo, directo a donde Grover estaba esperando.**

 **-¡No seré usado como juguete de esta manera!- vociferó Hiperión.**

 **Trató de ponerse en pie nuevamente, pero Grover se llevó sus flautas a los labios y comenzó a tocar. Leneus se le unió. Alrededor del prado, cada sátiro siguió la canción una extraña melodía, como un rio fluyendo sobre las rocas. El suelo se abrió a los pies de Hiperión. Raíces retorcidas se enredaron en sus piernas.**

 **-¿Qué es esto?- protestó. Trató de sacudirse las raíces, pero aun estaba débil. Las raíces se apretaron hasta que pareció que usaba botas de madera.**

 **-¡Basta!- gritó. -¡Su magia de los bosques no es rival para un titán!-"**

-Pues te ha atrapado, gruño Grover.

-El sátiro se ha puesto potente, dijeron los Stoll.

-Pues que no siga diciendo semejantes blasfemias, gruño el niño cabra.

" **Pero entre mas forcejeaba, mas rápido crecían las raíces. Se enredaron en su cuerpo, endureciéndose y comprimiéndose como corteza. Su armadura dorada se fundió con la madera, volviéndose parte de un largo tronco."**

-Repítelo otra vez ahora, Grover movió la cabeza.

-Nota Mental: No hacer enfadar al niño cabra, le susurro Percy a Annabeth y se empezaron a reír.

" **La música continuó. Las fuerzas de Hiperión retrocedieron atónitas mientras su líder era absorbido. Estiró los brazos y se volvieron ramas, de las cuales brotaban ramas más pequeñas y hojas. El árbol creció más alto y tupido, hasta que solo la cara del titán era visible en medio del tronco."**

-Que yuyu, se quejaron los Stoll

-Recuérdenme que no vaya por ese parque, dijo Leo.

" **-¡No pueden encerrarme!- gritó -¡Soy Hiperión! Soy...-"**

-Un tarado, finalizo Leo.

-Un loco, añadió Hermes.

-Una divinidad nada guay como Apolo, dijo Apolo.

" **La corteza se cerró sobre su cara. Grover quitó sus flautas de su boca.**

 **\- Eres un agradable árbol de maple.-**

 **Varios de los otros sátiros se desvanecieron exhaustos. Pero hicieron bien su trabajo. El Titán estaba completamente encerrado en un enorme maple. El tronco tenia al menos 5 metros de diámetro, con ramas tan altas como las de ningún otro árbol del parque. Ese árbol podría estar ahí por siglos. El ejército del titán comenzó la retirada. Una ovación se oyó en la cabaña de Atenea, pero nuestra victoria duro poco."**

-Apolo ¿Me puedes dar una pastilla? Pregunto Atenea.

Apolo le dio una pastilla y Atenea se la trago.

-Por favor que a mis hijos no les pase nada, rogó Atenea.

" **Porque justo entonces Cronos soltó su sorpresa.**

 **¡REEEEEEEET!**

 **El chillido resonó sobre Manhattan. Semidioses y monstruos parecieron congelarse de terror."**

-Aquí viene la sorpresa, dijo asustado Leo.

-Me da miedito, dijo Travis.

-A mí el doble, comentó Connor.

" **Grover me lanzó una mirada de pánico.**

 **-¿Por qué eso suena como...? ¡No puede ser!-**

 **Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Dos años atrás habíamos recibido un "regalo" de Pan – un enorme jabalí que nos llevó atravesando el suroeste (Después de que tratara de matarnos). El jabalí tenía un chillido similar, pero lo que oíamos ahora parecía tener un tono más agudo, escalofriante, casi como...como si el jabalí tuviera una novia furiosa."**

Annabeth, Thalía, Grover y Malcom se estremecieron.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Percy.

-No quieras saberlos, dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

" **¡REEEEEEEET!**

 **Una enorme criatura rosada voló sobre la reserva - una parodia de pesadilla de Día de acción de Gracias con alas.**

 **-¡Una cerda!- gritó Annabeth -¡Cúbranse!-"**

-¿Solo eso? Se rió Leo.

-Yo que tú tendría miedo, dijo Will.

-Uy la cerda voladora viene a por mí, Leo empezó a correr.

" **Los semidioses se escabulleron mientras la dama cerdita alada descendía en picado. Sus alas eran rosas como las de un flamenco, que combinaban con su piel hermosamente, pero era difícil pensar que era hermosa cuando sus pezuñas golpearon la tierra, casi aplastando a un hermano de Annabeth."**

-Ay mi hijo, se lamento Atenea.

-Ay que guay soy, comentó Apolo.

-Ay qué alegría, dijo Hermes.

" **La cerda embistió y echo abajo casi medio acre de arboles, eructando una nube de gas nocivo. Luego se dio la vuelta, preparándose para otro ataque.**

 **-No me digas que esa cosa es de la mitología griega- me quejé.**

 **-Me temo que si.- dijo Annabeth -La cerda Clazmoniana. Aterrorizó a los pueblos griegos en su día.-**

 **-Déjame adivinar- dije -Hércules la venció.-**

 **-No- dijo Annabeth -Hasta donde sé, ningún héroe la ha derrotado.-"**

-Mi hijo va a ser el primero, sonrió Poseidón.

-¡Mentira! Dijeron Ares, Zeus y Hades.

Algunos semidioses se pusieron a discutir.

-Apuesto diez dracmas a que no, dijeron Zeus, Ares y Hades.

-Y yo que sí, dijo Poseidón.

-Yo también, levanto la mano Annabeth.

-Sí Annabeth apuesta que sí yo también, dijeron Leo y Thalía.

" **-Perfecto- murmuré.**

 **El ejército del titán se recuperaba de la conmoción. Supongo que se dieron cuenta que la cerda no iba tras ellos. Solo teníamos segundos antes de que estuvieran listos para luchar, y nuestras fuerzas aun estaban en pánico. Cada vez que la cerda eructaba, los espíritus de la naturaleza de Grover huían y se desvanecían en sus árboles.**

 **-Esa cerda tiene que irse- Tomé un gancho de uno de los hermanos de Annabeth. -Yo me encargaré de ella. Ustedes detengan al resto de los enemigos. ¡Háganlos regresar!-**

 **-Pero Percy- dijo Grover -¿Qué tal si no podemos?-**

 **Vi lo cansado que estaba. La magia realmente lo había debilitado. Annabeth no se veía mucho mejor peleando con un hombro herido."**

-¿Preocupado? Preguntaron Piper y Silena.

-Siempre, Percy sonrió.

-Ojala fueras mi novio, dijo Drew.

-Me enamoras con esa sonrisa, esta vez fue Reyna.

-Me están empezando a incomodar, susurro Percy.

" **No sabía cómo lo estaban haciendo las cazadoras, pero el flanco derecho del ejército enemigo ahora estaba entre ellas y nosotros. No quería dejar a mis amigos en tan mala forma, pero la cerda era la mayor amenaza. Podía destruir todo: edificios, arboles, mortales dormidos. Tenía que ser detenida.**

 **-Retírense si lo necesitan- dije -Solo retrásenlos. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.-**

 **Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, balanceé el gancho como si fuera un lazo.**

 **Cuando la cerda descendió de nuevo, lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas. El gancho se enredó en la base de una de sus alas."**

-Con la mala puntería que tienes me sorprende que lo hayas hecho bien, dijo Annabeth.

-He mejorado, sonrió Percy.

-Sí, ya no lanza flechas por detrás a los campistas, ahora es por delante, comentó Quirón.

-Así no ayudas, se quejo Percy.

" **Chilló de ira y se giró, tirando de la cuerda y de mí hacia el cielo.**

 **Si van hacia el centro desde Central Park, mi consejo es que tomen el subterráneo. Los cerdos voladores son más rápidos, pero mucho más peligrosos. La cerda sobrevoló el Hotel Plaza, directo hacia el cañón de la Quinta Avenida. Mi brillante plan era trepar por la cuerda subirme a la espalda de la cerda. Desafortunadamente estaba bastante ocupado balanceándome entre lámparas de la calle y los costados de los edificios.**

 **Algo más que aprendí: Una cosa es trepar por una cuerda en el gimnasio de la escuela. Otra completamente diferente es trepar por una cuerda sujeta al ala movediza de un cerdo mientras vuelas a cientos de kilómetros por hora."**

-Siempre aprendiendo cosas inútiles, soltó Thalía.

-Tú lo que tienes es envidia, dijo Percy.

-Tengo envidia de tu mente privilegiada, ironizo Thalía.

" **Zigzagueamos a lo largo de varias cuadras y seguimos hacia el sur por la avenida Park**

" **¡Jefe! ¡Hey, jefe!" Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Blackjack a toda velocidad junto a nosotros, balanceándose atrás y adelante para evitar las alas de la cerda."**

-Que oportuno es el caballo, dijo Leo pensativo.

-Mi caballo es genial, comento Percy.

-Tempestad es mejor, dijo Jason.

-No sé quién es, pero mi caballo es el mejor, Percy levanto la cabeza.

Jason iba a replicar pero Piper y Annabeth intervinieron.

-Dejen la pelea de gallos, gruño Piper.

-Que ya son mayorcitos, señalo Annabeth.

" **-¡Cuidado!- le dije.**

" **¡Salte!" relinchó Blackjack. "Puedo atraparlo...probablemente."**

 **Eso no era muy reconfortante. Gran Central estaba justo adelante. Sobre la entrada principal estaba la estatua gigante de Hermes, que todavía no había sido activada porque estaba muy en alto, imaginé. Estaba volando justo hacia ella a la velocidad de: "Aplasta al semidiós".**

-No volar nunca a esa velocidad, aconsejo Leo.

-Si no quiere ser tortilla de semidiós, sonrieron los Stoll.

" **-¡Mantente alerta!- le dije a Blackjack - Tengo una idea-**

" **Oh, odio sus ideas."**

-No eres el único, se quejo Annabeth.

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis ideas? Pregunto Percy.

-Son temerarias, dijo Annabeth.

-Y suicidas, añadió Thalía.

-Pero funcionan, dijo Percy.

" **Me balanceé hacia adelante con toda mi fuerza. En vez de aplastarme contra la estatua de Hermes, resbalé alrededor de ella, enrollando la cuerda bajo sus brazos. Pensé que esto trabaría a la cerda, pero subestimé el momentum de una cerda de 30 toneladas en vuelo. Justo cuando la cerda tiró la estatua se desprendió de su pedestal, y me solté.**

 **Hermes se fue de paseo, tomando mi lugar como el pasajero de la cerda, y yo caí libremente hacia la calle.**

 **En ese alargado segundo pensé en los días en que mi mamá trabajaba en la tienda de dulces de Grand Central. Pensé en lo malo que iba a ser si terminaba como una mancha de grasa en el pavimento. Entonces una sombra se precipito sobre mí, y de golpe estaba en el lomo de Blackjack. No fue el aterrizaje más cómodo. De hecho, cuando grite:**

 **"¡OWW!" mi voz sonó una octava más alto de lo normal.**

" **Lo siento, jefe." Murmuró Blackjack-**

 **-No hay problema- chillé -¡Sigue a esa cerda!-**

 **La cerda había doblado a la derecha en la 42 Este y volaba de vuelta sobre la Quinta Avenida. Cuando voló sobre los techos, pude ver incendios aquí y allá alrededor de la ciudad, parecía que mis amigos estaban teniendo momentos difíciles. Cronos estaba atacando en varios frentes. Pero de momento, yo tenía mis propios problemas."**

-Céntrate en tus problemas y sigue con vida, dijo Poseidón y después se trago una pastilla.

-Tío P deja las pastillas, por favor, rogo Apolo.

-Nunca, dijo abrazando la caja de pastillos.

" **La estatua de Hermes seguía en la cuerda. Estaba rebotando en los edificios y girando.**

 **La cerda aterrizó sobre un edificio de oficinas, y Hermes hizo un surco en una torre de agua en el techo, salpicando agua y madera por doquier.**

 **Entonces algo se me ocurrió.**

 **-¡Acércate!- le dije a Blackjack.**

 **Él relinchó en protesta.**

 **-Solo lo suficiente para gritar- dije -Necesito hablarle a la estatua.-**

" **Ahora estoy seguro de que lo ama, jefe."**

 **Dijo Blackjack, pero hizo lo que le pedí. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para ver el rostro de la estatua claramente, grite: -¡Hola, Hermes! Secuencia de comando: Dédalo veintitrés. ¡Mata a los cerdos voladores!"**

-Gracias a mí, si no te lo hubiera explicado no se te habría ocurrido, Annabeth sonrió.

-Una vez más Annabeth y sus conocimientos me salvan la vida, ¿Contenta? Pregunto Percy.

-Sí, sonrió.

" **Comienza la activación-**

 **Inmediatamente la estatua movió las piernas. Parecía confundida de ver que ya no estaba en el techo de la terminal Grand Central. En vez de eso, una gran cerda alada le había dado un paseo aéreo atado a una cuerda. Había aplastado el costado de un edificio, lo que supuse que lo pondría un poco loco. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a trepar por la cuerda. Mire hacia abajo a la calle. Estábamos cerca de la biblioteca pública, con los grandes leones de mármol flanqueando los escalones. De pronto tuve una idea extraña:**

 **¿Las estatuas de piedra serian autómatas también? Parecía mucho pedir, pero...**

 **-¡De prisa!- le dije a Blackjack -Párate frente a la cerda. ¡Búrlate de ella!-**

" **Um, jefe..."**

 **-Confía en mí- dije -Puedo hacer esto...probablemente.-"**

-Hijo ¿Por qué no puedes ser normal? Pregunto Poseidón a Percy.

-Porque mi padre es el dios de los mares, mi tío es el dios de los cielos, mi otro tío es el dios del inframundo, mi prima era un árbol, mi primo prefiere a los muertos que a los vivos, mi medio hermano es un cíclope, mi mejor amigo es un sátiro y por último mi mejor amiga es la hija de Atenea, si todos no son normales, ¿Por qué serlo yo? Pregunto Percy

" **Oh, seguro. Remeda al caballo."**

 **Blackjack zumbó a través del aire. Podía volar endemoniadamente rápido cuando quería.**

 **Se posó frente a la cerda, que ahora tenía un Hermes de metal encima.**

 **Blackjack relinchó, "¡Hueles a jamón!"**

-Hombre de ahí sacan el jamón, dijo Will.

-¿De los cerdos sacan el jamón? Pregunto Leo.

-Déjenlo, es imposible, comentó Piper.

" **Pateó a la cerda en la trompa con sus cascos negros y se lanzó en una empinada zambullida. La cerda rugió de ira y nos siguió. Nos dirigimos directo a los escalones frontales de la biblioteca. Blackjack bajo la velocidad lo suficiente para que yo brincara, y luego siguió volando hacia**

 **Yo grité:**

 **-¡Leones! Secuencia de comando: Dédalo veintitrés. ¡Matar cerdos voladores! ¡Comenzar activación!-**

 **Los leones se levantaron y me miraron. Probablemente pensaron que estaba bromeando.**

 **Pero justo entonces:**

 **¡REEEEEEEET!**

 **El inmenso puerco-monstruo rosado aterrizó con un porrazo, quebrando la acera. Los leones la miraron, sin poder creerse su suerte, y saltaron. Al mismo tiempo, una muy golpeada estatua de Hermes cayó sobre la cabeza de la cerda y comenzó a aporrearla sin piedad con un caduceo. Esos leones tenían unas garras horrorosas.**

 **Desenfundé a Riptide, pero no hubo mucho que hacer. La cerda se desintegró frente a mis ojos."**

-¡Paguen! Dijo Poseidón.

Todos comenzaron a pagar sus deudas.

-Yo voy siempre a apostar lo mismo que Annabeth, dijo Leo.

-Siempre gana, sonrió Thalía.

" **Casi sentí lastima por ella. Esperaba que conociera al jabalí de sus sueños en el Tártaro."**

-¡Percy está haciendo de celestino! Rió Thalía.

-No me hace gracia, dijo.

" **Cuando el monstruo se convirtió completamente en polvo, los leones y la estatua de Hermes miraron alrededor confundidos.**

 **-Pueden defender Manhattan ahora.- les dije, pero no parecieron escuchar. Se fueron a la carga hacia la avenida Park, e imagine que seguirían buscando cerdos voladores hasta que alguien los desactivara."**

-Mejor que nos ataquen es, se encogió de hombros Annabeth.

-Pues sí, estuvo de acuerdo Percy.

" **Hey, jefe," dijo Blackjack "¿Podemos tomarnos un descanso para comer donas?"**

 **Sequé el sudor de mi frente.**

 **-Quisiera, grandulón, pero la pelea sigue.-**

 **De hecho, podía escucharla cerca. Mis amigos necesitaban ayuda. Salté sobre Blackjack, y volamos hacia el norte, hacia el sonido de las explosiones."**

-Se acabo, dijo Hefesto.

-Les toca a los semidioses leer, ¿Quién de ustedes leerá? Pregunto Poseidón.

 ***** Miedo a ser besado o besada.


	17. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

 _-Les toca a los semidioses leer, ¿Quién de ustedes leerá? Pregunto Poseidón._

-Yo quiero leer- levanto la mano Malcom.

Atenea sonrió, y los demás dioses rodaron los ojos, claro, un hijo de Atenea ¿Cómo no?

Hefesto le paso el libor al hijo de Atenea.

" **Quirón monta una fiesta."**

-¿Nos invitas? Pregunto sonriente Leo.

-Quirón mal, estamos en una guerra no es hora de montar fiestas, lo regañaron los Stoll.

" **El centro era una zona de guerra. Volamos sobre pequeñas escaramuzas por doquier. Un gigante arrancaba arboles en el parque Bryant mientras que unas dríades le lanzaban nueces."**

-Joder, que útiles, rió Apolo.

-Hermano las palabras, le regaño Artemisa.

-Las nueces pueden doler mucho, comento Percy mientras fulminaba a la hija de Zeus con la mirada, en cambio esta silbaba y Annabeth solo reía.

" **Afuera del Waldorf Astoria, una estatua de bronce de Benjamín Franklin aporreaba a un perro del infierno con un periódico enrollado."**

-Están ejecutando bien la orden, sonrió Hefesto.

-Mi hijo Dédalo las creo bien, sonrió orgullosa Atenea.

-¿Orgullosa? Pregunto Poseidón en un intento de burla.

-¿De mis hijos? Siempre.

Annabeth y Malcom se sonrojaron.

" **Un trío de campistas de Hefesto peleaban contra un escuadrón de dracenas en medio del Rockefeller Center.**

 **Estuve tentado a detenerme y ayudar, pero por el humo y ruido podía decir que la verdadera acción se había movido más al sur. Nuestras defensas estaban colapsando. El enemigo se acercaba al edificio Empire State."**

Los presentes tragaron saliva, no podían permitirse que llegaran al Olimpo.

-Chicos ¡Podemos! Levanto la mano Leo.

-Tú no estás, los semidioses lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-No estaré en cuerpo pero estoy en alma, se puso una mano en el pecho.

" **Hicimos un rápido recorrido del área rodeada. Las cazadoras habían instalado una línea de defensa en la calle 37, a solo tres manzanas del Olimpo. Al este de la avenida Park, Jake Mason y algunos campistas de Hefesto dirigían a un ejército de estatuas contra el enemigo. La cabaña de Deméter y los espíritus de naturaleza de Grover habían convertido la Sexta Avenida en una jungla que estaba obstaculizando a un escuadrón de semidioses de Cronos."**

-¡Somos los mejores! Exclamaron Artemisa, Thalía, Hefesto, Leo, Démeter y Katie.

-¡Qué tú no estás! Le espetaron a Leo.

-No me queréis, "lloro" Leo.

-Y ahora se da cuenta, comento Thalía.

" **El sur estaba despejado por ahora, pero los flancos del ejército enemigo se desplegaban. En pocos minutos estaríamos completamente rodeados.**

 **-Tenemos que aterrizar donde más nos necesiten.- murmuré."**

-Yo sé quién te necesita, pero no para la pelea, rió Thalía.

Annabeth se sonrojo y le dio sin que el sesos de alga se diera cuenta.

-Valió la pena, sonrió la cazadora.

-Thalía no te entiendo, dijo Percy.

-¿Cuándo has entendido tú algo? Pregunto Annabeth intentado que se dejara el tema.

" **Eso es en todas partes, jefe."**

 **Divisé un estandarte conocido de un búho plateado en la esquina sureste de la pelea, en la 33 y el túnel de Avenida Park. Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos estaban rechazando a un gigante hiperboreano."**

-Y se fija en Annabeth y no en los demás, rió Grover.

Percy se sonrojo salvajemente.

-Si es que yo sabía que iba a acabar cerca, comento Thalía.

" **-¡Ahí!- le dije a Blackjack.**

 **Él se lanzó hacia la pelea.**

 **Salté de su lomo y aterrice en la cabeza del gigante. Cuando miró hacia arriba, me deslicé por su cara, aplastándole la nariz con mi escudo al pasar.**

 **¡RAWWWR!"**

-Ahora que se ponga la nariz de Angelina, comento Leo divertido.

Todos le miraron.

-¿Qué? Seguro que se la rompió, se encogió de hombros.

-¿La de Angelina? Por favor, es mejor la de Avril Lavigne, dijo Drew.

-Buscando en google quien es, informaron los Stoll.

" **El gigante se tambaleó hacia atrás, sangre azul goteando de sus fosas nasales."**

-El gigante es de la realeza, comento Piper.

Percy, Leo y los Stoll miraron a Annabeth.

-Se dice que los de la realeza tienen la sangre azul, explico.

-Ahhh, comentaron los chicos.

" **Caí en el pavimento y eché a correr. El hiperboreano exhaló una nube de niebla blanca y la temperatura cayó. El sitio donde caí ahora estaba cubierto de hielo, y yo cubierto de escarcha como una dona de azúcar."**

-Donut de azúcar, se relamió Leo.

-¡Acabas de merendar! Exclamo Piper.

-Estoy creciendo necesito comer, explico Leo.

-Nico necesita comer, si comes algo más no caberas en el Argo ll

-Yo no necesito comer… dijo Nico.

" **-¡Hey, feo!- gritó Annabeth. Esperaba que le hablara al gigante, no a mí."**

-Es difícil saberlo, rió Thalía.

-¿Cómo? Pregunto Percy.

-Los dos sois iguales de guapos, sonrió Thalía.

-Gracias, le agradeció Percy sin darse cuenta del insulto.

-Uno, dos, tres, contó Annabeth.

-¡Eh! Yo soy sercy.

-Se dice sexy, le corrigió Annabeth.

-Y que lo digas, dijeron Drew y Reyna, mientras Thalía les fulminaba con la mirada, ese chico era de su mejor amiga.

" **El niño azul aulló y se volvió hacia ella, exponiendo la parte desprotegida de sus piernas.**

 **Ataque y lo acuchillé detrás de la rodilla. WAAAAAH! El hiperboreano gritó. Esperaba que se volteara, pero se congeló. Quiero decir literalmente se convirtió en hielo solido. Del punto donde lo herí, aparecieron grietas en su cuerpo. Se hicieron más largas y anchas hasta que el gigante se desmoronó en una montaña de fragmentos azules."**

-Es su punto débil, comento Atenea.

-Menos mal que Percy le dio ahí, dijo Annabeth.

-Si tú te molestaste en hacer que le pudiera dar ahí era por algo, se encogió de hombros.

" **-Gracias- sonrió Annabeth, tratando de recuperar el aliento. -¿La cerda?-**

 **-Mocillas- dije."**

-Buena forma de describirlo, observo Hermes.

-¿Las cogemos y hacemos una barbacoa? Preguntó Apolo.

-Hermano deja las ideas para los listos, comento Artemisa.

" **-Bien- flexionó su hombro. Obviamente, la herida aun le molestaba, pero vio mi expresión y puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **-Estoy bien, Percy, ¡Vamos! Aun tenemos multitud de enemigos pendientes.-"**

-Lo conozco muy bien y cuando pone esa mirada es que está preocupado, se encogió de hombros Annabeth.

-Te juro que lo mato, bufo Percy.

-Yo te acompaño, se ofreció Thalía.

Es bonito ver a eso dos unidos, aunque esta vez fuera para matar a quien le hizo la herida, Annabeth suspiro.

-Percy, Thalía, estoy bien, en el libro dice que solo me molesta, les sonrió tranquilizándolos.

" **Ella tenía razón."**

-¿Cuándo no? Pregunto Will.

" **La siguiente hora fue un borrón.**

 **Pelee como nunca antes – Evadiendo legiones de dracenas, eliminando docenas de telkhines con cada golpe, destruyendo empusas y noqueando semidioses enemigos. No importaba a cuantos venciera, otros tomaban su lugar."**

-La maldición de Aquiles, dijo Clarisse.

Percy sonrió.

-Venga chicos que podemos, se levanto Leo.

-¡Tú no estás! Exclamo Clarisse.

-¡Y tú tampoco! Le recrimino Leo.

Clarisse se sonrojo.

-El duende uno Clarisse cien **,** comento Travis.

-¿Por qué a ella no le ponen motes? Preguntaron Percy, Leo y Thalía.

-No da miedo, explico Connor.

" **Annabeth y yo corrimos de cuadra en cuadra, tratando de apuntalar nuestras defensas."**

-Somos un gran equipo, Annabeth levanto la mano y Percy la chocó.

-Somos el dúo dinámico, necesitamos una canción, dijo pensativo Percy.

-¡No! Dijeron Thalía y Annabeth.

-Si piensas una canción la cantas, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Thalía.

" **Muchos de nuestros amigos yacían heridos en las calles. Muchos estaban perdidos.**

 **Mientras la noche avanzaba y la luna subía, fuimos repelidos paso a paso hasta que solo estuvimos a una cuadra del Empire State en todas direcciones. En cierto momento Grover estaba junto a mí, golpeando mujeres serpiente en la cabeza con su porra."**

\- ¿Y Annabeth? Susurro Nico a Percy y este se sonrojo.

-Grover pasó mucho tiempo con Tyson, rió Travis.

Algunos miraron a Annabeth en busca de una explicación.

-A Tyson le gusta las porras, explico la rubia.

-Estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos en el laberinto, baló Grover.

" **Luego desapareció en la multitud, y era Thalía la que estaba a mi lado, ahuyentando monstruos con el poder de su escudo mágico."**

Thalía hincho pecho.

-Un buen escudo, murmuro Apolo.

-Ya, es la réplica del que hice yo con la cabeza de Medusa, comento Atenea.

" **La señorita O´Leary apareció de la nada, tomó a un gigante lestrigón de una tarascada y lo lanzó por el aire como un frisbee. Annabeth usó su gorra de invisibilidad para acercarse a las líneas enemigas."**

-Veo que estás dando un buen uso a mi regalo, sonrió Atenea a su hija.

-Gracias, nunca te he agradecido mi gorra, murmuro sonrojada la rubia.

-Yo estoy enfadado, declaró Grover.

-¿Por qué? Preguntaron los semidioses.

-Porque Percy está más pendiente de Annabeth que de mí, gruñó.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Por qué será? Pregunto entre risas Thalía

" **Donde un monstruo se desintegraba sin una razón aparente con una mirada de sorpresa en la cara, sabía que Annabeth había estado ahí."**

-Ves, señalo Grover el libro molesto.

-Grover yo…intento justificarse Percy pero el sátiro no le dejo.

-No, ya me he enfadado, yo también soy tú mejor amigo ¿sabes?

" **Pero aun no era suficiente.**

 **-¡Mantengan las líneas!- vocifero Katie Gardner, en algún sitio a mi izquierda."**

-Nuestra querida florecilla sigue viva, dijo Travis quitándose una falsa lagrima de los ojos.

-Y veo que la guerra no la ha cambiado, sique igual de mandona, declaró Connor.

Katie le dio un golpe en la nuca a los dos Stoll.

-¿Y a mí por qué? Preguntó Travis frotándose el sitio donde le había dado.

-Por llamarme florecilla.

-Lección: Nunca te metas con una hija de Deméter, dijo Hermes solemne.

" **El problema era que había muy pocos de nosotros para mantener nada. La entrada al Olimpo estaba a 6 metros detrás de mí. Un anillo de valientes semidioses, cazadoras y espíritus de la naturaleza custodiaban las puertas. Desgarre y acuchille, destruyendo todo a mi paso, pero ya estaba cansándome y no podía estar en todos lados a la vez.**

 **Detrás de las tropas enemigas, a unas cuantas cuadras hacia el este, una luz comenzó a brillar. Pensé que era el amanecer."**

-Solo él puede pensar eso… murmuro Annabeth.

-¿Por qué no puede ser el amanecer? Pregunto Percy.

-Porque no hay tanta suerte, contó Thalía.

-Lo más probable es que sea Cronos, especuló Annabeth.

Todos asintieron.

" **Entonces me di cuenta que Cronos se acercaba a nosotros conduciendo un carro dorado."**

-Y como siempre tengo razón, sonrió Annabeth.

-NADIE se atrevería a apostar contra a ti, dijo Leo.

-Y eso lo aprendiste por las malas, rió Thalía.

-No te rías, que tú también aprendiste así Cara de pino, defendió Percy a Leo.

-Gracias por defenderme, sonrió Leo agradecido.

-Está se la devuelvo, susurro Thalía a Annabeth.

" **Una docena de gigantes Lestrigones portaban antorchas delante de él. Dos hiperboreanos traían su estandarte purpura y negro. El Señor de los Titanes se veía fresco y descansado, sus poderes a máxima potencia. Se tomaba su tiempo avanzando, dejándome a mi venirme abajo."**

-Que egocéntrico, murmuro Zeus.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, comentó Hades.

-¡Ya sé de dónde sacó el egocentrismo! Exclamo Poseidón levantándose de su trono.

-Siempre os metéis conmigo, se enfurruño Zeus.

-¡Hay! nuestro hermanito pequeño se ha enfadado, dijo Hades llevándose la mano al pecho.

-¿Quieres el biberón? Preguntó Poseidón.

-¡Qué os den!

" **Annabeth apareció junto a mí.**

 **-Vamos a tener que replegarnos hasta las puertas. ¡Protegerlas a toda costa!-**

 **Ella tenía razón. Estaba a punto de ordenar la retirada cuando oí el cuerno de caza.**

 **Se abrió paso entre el ruido de la batalla como una alarma de incendios. Un coro de cuernos respondieron alrededor de nosotros, haciendo eco en los edificios de Manhattan.**

 **Miré a Thalía, pero ella solo frunció el ceño.**

 **-No son las cazadoras- me aseguró -Todas estamos aquí.-"**

-Ya entiendo el titulo, sonrió Annabeth.

-Explica, ordenó Percy.

-El libro lo dirá, se encogió de hombros.

-Eres mala, Percy hizo un puchero.

Annabeth rodó los ojos, se acercó a Percy y le susurro la explicación.

-Ahhhh, tiene sentido ¿quién apuesta contra mí? Preguntó Percy emocionado.

-Como te lo ha dicho Annabeth sería apostar contra ella indirectamente, dijo Leo.

-Leo eso es la más inteligente que has dicho en toda la lectura, se enorgulleció Piper.

" **-¿Entonces quien?-**

 **Los cuernos sonaban más fuerte. No podía decir de dónde venían a causa del eco, pero sonaba como si un ejército entero se aproximara. Me temía que fueran más enemigos, pero las fuerzas de Cronos se veían tan confundidas como nosotros. Los gigantes levantaron sus garrotes. Las dracenas sisearon. Incluso la guardia de honor de Cronos se veía intranquila.**

 **Entonces, a nuestra izquierda, un ciento de monstruos gritaron a la vez. Todo el flanco norte de Cronos se adelantó. Pensé que estábamos perdidos, pero ellos no atacaron.**

 **Pasaron corriendo frente a nosotros y chocaron con sus aliados del sur. Una nueva oleada de cuernos resonó en la noche. El aire vibró. En un borroso movimiento una caballería completa apareció como salidos a la velocidad de la luz.**

 **-¡Si, nene!- exclamó una voz -¡FIESTA!-"**

-¡Fiesta!- exclamaron los Stoll.

-¡Estamos en una guerra no es un fiesta!- Katie volvió a darles uhn golpe en la nuca.

-¡Fies…! – Leo intento exclamar pero Thalía se levanto y le dio un calambre al semidiós, Leo se quedo en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

-El siguiente serás tú- amenazó la cazadora a Percy.

Percy tragó saliva, la venganza de Thalía sería terrible.

" **Una lluvia de flechas pasó sobre nuestras cabezas y se estrelló contra el enemigo, vaporizando cientos de demonios. Pero estas no eran flechas normales. Hacían un sonido silbante mientras volaban, como: ¡WHEEEEEE! Algunas tenían penachos atados a ellas.**

 **Otras tenían guantes de box en vez de puntas.**

 **-¡Centauros!- exclamó Annabeth."**

-Ahhh- exclamaron los presentes que no sabían sobre el titulo.

-Los ponis juerguistas han venido en nuestra ayuda- dijo Leo.

-Tú no estabas- gruñó Clarisse.

-Y tú tampoco- contraataco el duende latino.

" **El ejército de los Ponis Fiesteros apareció en medio de nosotros en un alboroto de colores: camiseras desteñidas, pelucas afro multicolores, enormes lentes de sol y caras con pintura de guerra. Algunos tenían frases pintadas en sus flancos como: PODREQUINO o CRONOS Cientos de ellos llenaron la cuadra. Mi cerebro no podía procesar lo que veía, pero si yo fuera el enemigo, estaría corriendo.**

 **-¡Percy!- Quirón gritó a través del mar de centauros salvajes. Estaba vestido con armadura de la cintura para arriba, su arco en la mano, y tenía una mueca de satisfacción. -¡Sentimos llegar tarde!-**

-Lo importante es que llegaron- comentó Percy.

-Y en el mejor momento- añadió Thalía

" **-¡AMIGO!- gritó otro centauro -Habla después. ¡AHORA HAY QUE DESTROZAR MONSTRUOS!-**

 **Él miró, cargó una pistola de pintura de doble barril y disparó un brillante color rosa a un perro del infierno enemigo. La pintura debía estar mezclada con polvo de bronce celestial o algo así, porque tan pronto como salpicó al perro el monstruo chillo y se disolvió en un plasta negra y rosa."**

-Más bien en una mescla de cloruro de sodio con Cinc y bronce celestial fundido y…- los demás le dieron una mirada fulminante- vale ya me calló.

-A mí me gustaba tu explicación- murmuró Malcom- yo todavía no me he podido leer el libro donde lo explican, Lydia lo cogió antes que yo.

-Pues cada vez que yo quiero un libro, da igual quien lo esté leyendo siempre me lo dan- comento Annabeth.

-Será porque eres la capitana de la cabaña y todos tenemos miedo de que te enfades y nos hagas hacer de voluntarios para alimentar a Peleo, y no me digas que no lo harías porque se lo hiciste a Rubén- explico Malcom.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la rubia, ella solo se limito a sonreír dulcemente.

" **-¡PONIS FIESTEROS!- llamó un centauro -¡SUR DE FLORIDA!-**

 **En algún lugar al otro lado del campo de batalla una voz chillante gritó en respuesta**

 **-¡FACCIÓN DEL CORAZON DE TEXAS!-**

 **-¡HAWAII MUESTRA SUS CARAS!- gritó un tercero.**

 **Era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto. Todo el ejercito del titán se dio al vuelta y huyó, perseguidos por una lluvia de bolas de pintura, flechas, espadas y bates NERF de beisbol."**

-Eso no es hermoso- gruñó Drew.

-Cuando un ejército va a por ti para matarte- explico Clarisse- lo más hermoso es ver como huyen despavoridos.

-No tiene precio- dijo Annabeth y Thalía asintió y se quitó una "lagrima".

" **Los centauros arrasaron con todo a su paso.**

 **-¡No corran, idiotas!- masculló Cronos -¡Quédense y ATA...!-**

 **La última parte fue porque un hiperboreano presa del pánico tropezó y cayó sentado sobre él."**

-Hay que mandarle algún regalo- sonrió Apolo.

-Se lo tiene bien merecido- gruñó Percy.

Todos fruncieron el ceño, no era normal escuchar ese tono frio en Percy.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Annabeth.

Él no dijo nada, no estaba enfadado con Cronos, no sabía por qué pero con quien estaba enfadado era con Luke.

" **El señor del tiempo desapareció bajo un gigantesco trasero azul.**

 **Los perseguimos por varias cuadras hasta que Quirón gritó**

 **-¡Alto! ¡A sus posiciones! ¡Alto!-**

 **No fue fácil, pero eventualmente la orden llegó arriba y abajo a las filas de centauros, y comenzaron a replegarse, dejando huir al enemigo.**

 **-Quirón es inteligente- dijo Annabeth, secándose el sudor del rostro. -Si los perseguimos, nos dispersaríamos demasiado. Necesitamos reagruparnos.-"**

-Gracias por el cumplido- Quirón le sonrió.

-De nada- Annabeth se sonrojo.

-Te ves muy linda sonrojada- le dijo Percy al oído, y eso hizo que se sonrojase más

" **-Pero el enemigo...-**

 **-No están vencidos- estuvo de acuerdo -Pero el amanecer se acerca. Al menos hemos comprado algo de tiempo.-**

 **No me gustó replegarme, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Mire al último telkhin ser desbaratado en el rio Este. Luego, renuentemente me di la vuelta y regresé hacia el edificio Empire State. Instalamos un perímetro de dos cuadras, con un centro de comando en el edificio Empire State. Quirón nos informó que los Ponis Fiesteros habían enviado facciones de casi todos los estados de la Unión: cuarenta de California, dos de Rhode Island, treinta de Illinois...Cerca de quinientos habían respondido a su llamado, pero aún con tantos, no podíamos defender más que unas cuantas cuadras.**

 **-Amigo- dijo un centauro llamado Larry. Su playera lo identificaba como GRAN JEFE UBER, FACCIÓN NUEVO MÉXICO-¡Eso fue más divertido que nuestra última convención en Las Vegas!-"**

-Ir a una guerra no es divertido- gruñó Atenea.

-Son Ponis Juerguistas- se encogió de hombros Poseidón.

-Es verdad, se me olvidaba que estaban emparentados contigo- atacó Atenea y Poseidón le dio una mirada fulminante.

" **-Si- dijo Owen de Dakota del Sur. Usaba una chaqueta de piel negra y un viejo casco de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. -¡Los aplastamos totalmente!-**

 **Quirón palmeó a Owen en la espalda.**

 **-Lo hicieron bien, mis amigos, pero no se vuelvan descuidados. Cronos nunca debe ser subestimado. Ahora, ¿Por qué no visitan el comedor de la 33 Oeste y consiguen el desayuno? Escuche que la facción de Delaware encontró un escondite de cerveza de raíz.-**

 **-¡Cerveza de raíz!- Casi se pisoteaban unos a otros mientras galopaban."**

-Nada como una bebida con alcohol para mantenerlos a raya- comento Dionisio.

-Señor D, pero usted no decía que solo estaba leyendo una revista de vinos- sonrió Percy con picardía.

-Peter te juro que te combier…- Dionisio se percató de la mirada asesina que Poseidón le dirigía- en un gran héroe.

-Mola tener un padre que te proteja- le susurro Percy a Thalía y Annabeth.

-A mi me da miedo que mi madre me intente proteger, no quiero saber que podría hacer- dijo Annabeth.

Los tres sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda, mejor era tener a Atenea contenta.

" **Quirón sonrió. Annabeth le dio un gran abrazo, y la señorita O´Leary le lamió la cara.**

 **-Ack- gruñó -Basta de eso, perro. Si, también me alegra verte.-**

 **-Quirón, gracias- dije -Hablando de salvar el día.-**

 **Él sonrió.**

 **-Lamento que haya tomado tanto. Los centauros viajan rápido, lo sabes. Podemos doblar la distancia mientras cabalgamos. Aun así, tener a todos los centauros juntos no fue tarea fácil. Los Ponis Fiesteros no son exactamente organizados.-**

 **-¿Como pasaron a través de las defensas mágicas de la ciudad?- preguntó Annabeth."**

-Una buena pregunta- murmuro Atenea pensativa.

Malcom, Annabeth y Atenea empezaron a intentar dar una explicación a eso, con alguna que otra intervención de Hefesto.

" **-Eso nos retraso un poco.- admitió Quirón -Pero creo que fueron implantadas más que nada para mantener a los mortales afuera. Cronos no quiere a los endebles humanos entrometiéndose en su gran victoria.-"**

Atenea e hijos fruncieron el ceño, eso era un pequeño resumen de la explicación.

Ellos lo habían explicado mejor, pero nadie estaba interesado, con gente como ellos que no necesitaba el conocimiento el mundo acabaría.

" **-Así que tal vez otros refuerzos podrían llegar.- dije esperanzado."**

-Ahora no llegan- dijo Thalía.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Percy.

-Por decir tu eso, deberías a ver dicho que no venía nadie para que vieras que seguro teníamos más refuerzos- explico la cazadora.

-¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Es una tontería!- exclamo Percy indignado.

Sin embargo nadie se atrevió a contradecir a Thalía.

" **Quirón se acarició la barba.**

 **-Quizás, pero el tiempo es poco. Tan pronto como Cronos se reorganice, atacará de nuevo. Sin el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado...-**

 **Entendí lo que quería decir. Cronos no estaba derrotado. No por mucho tiempo. En parte esperaba que cronos hubiera sido aplastado bajo el trasero del gigante hiperboreano, pero lo sabía bien. Él regresaría, esta noche a mas tardar."**

-Es peor que un grano en el tracerín- comento Apolo.

-Eso díselo al gigante Hiperboreano- se rió Hermes.

" **-¿Y Tifón?- pregunté.**

 **El rostro de Quirón se ensombreció.**

 **-Los dioses se están cansando. Dioniso fue incapacitado ayer."**

-Mi hermanito es débil, no te preocupes yo te protegeré- le dijo Apolo al dios del vino.

-Dionisio tranquilo sobrino, estamos contigo- dijo Poseidón.

-Te recuerdo que tú no estás luchando- comentó Hades.

-Vaya, ni tú tampoco, eres el menos indicado para recriminar- se quejo el dios del mar.

" **Tifón aplastó su carro, y el dios del vino se desplomó en algún lugar de los Apalaches. Nadie lo ha visto desde entonces. Hefesto está fuera de la acción también."**

-Genial- se quejo Afrodita- ahora solo se quejara y me tocara a mí cuidarlo.

-Por algo eres mi mujer- le recrimino este.

-Zeus me casó contigo- dijo levantando las manos- pero sabes que en el fondo te quiero.

-Muy en el fondo- dijo Ares.

-Papi no te mueras- Leo le hizo un puchero.

" **Fue derribado de la batalla tan fuertemente que creó un nuevo lago en Virginia del Este.**

 **Sanará, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para ayudar. Los demás siguen peleando. Han conseguido retrasar la llegada de Tifón. Pero el monstruo no puede ser detenido. Llegará a New York para mañana a estas horas. Una vez que él y Cronos combinen fuerzas...-"**

-Bye Bye Olimpo- Leo se despidió con la mano.

-Habremos muerto luchando- dijo Percy.

-La forma más valerosa de morir- sentenció Thalía.

Todos los dioses se miraron preocupados, no querían que sus hijos murieses pero eso era mejor que vivir en una era gobernada por Cronos.

" **-¿Entonces qué oportunidad tenemos?- dije -No podemos aguantar otro día.-**

 **-Tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Thalía -Veré que se instalen algunas trampas nuevas alrededor del perímetro.-"**

-Menos mal que estoy yo, porque si fuera por ti ya nos hubieras matado la moral- comento Thalía- deberías arrodillarte y darme las gracias.

-En tus sueños Cara de pino.

-En mis sueños no sales Sesos de algas, en todo caso en mis pesadillas.

Annabeth suspiró.

-¿No podéis estar un rato sin pelear?- pregunto cansada.

-¡No!- dijeron ambos.

" **Ella se veía exhausta. Su chaqueta estaba embarrada de mugre y polvo de monstruo, pero consiguió ponerse en pie y se tambaleó."**

-Algo que hay que admitir es tu fuerza de voluntad- dijo orgullosa Artemisa.

-Lástima que seas una cazadora- murmuro Apolo.

Zeus le dio una colleja.

-¡Sigue siendo mi hija!- bramó.

" **-Yo le ayudaré.- decidió Quirón -Debo asegurarme de que mis hermanos no se desmadren demasiado con la cerveza de raíz.-**

 **Pensé que "desmadren demasiado" describía muy bien a los Ponis Fiesteros, pero Quirón se fue galopando, dejándonos a Annabeth y a mi solos."**

-Seguro que era una trampa- dijo Leo a Jason y a Piper

-Esos dos solos, o se matan a discutir o a besos- susurro Jason.

-Apuesto por los besos, tienen mucha tensión sexual- comento Leo y Piper intento no morirse allí de la risa.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?- pregunto Apolo.

-Chiste de futuristas- explico Jason.

-Si lo chites no los podemos oír todos no se dicen- ordenó Hermes.

" **Ella limpió la porquería de monstruo de su cuchillo. La había visto hacerlo cientos de veces, pero nunca pensé acerca de por qué le importaba tanto esa hoja."**

Eso molestaba mucho a Percy, no sabía porque pero lo hacía, saber que ese cuchillo del que nunca se separaba Annabeth se lo había dado Luke hacía que se enfureciera.

" **-Al menos tu mamá está bien.- comenté.**

 **-Si puedes decirle "estar bien" a pelear con Tifón."**

-Al menos no está cao como Dionisio o Hefesto- se encogió de hombros Apolo.

Annabeth miró a su madre con preocupación, Atenea le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

" **\- Ella me miró a los ojos -Percy, aun con la ayuda de los centauros, estoy empezando a pensar...-"**

-Percy le ha pegado su positividad- comento Thalía.

-Mucho tiempo con él- Annabeth le siguió el juego.

-¡No vale! Annabeth se supone que tienes que estar neutral- se quejo el hijo del dios del mar.

" **-Lo sé- Tenia el mal presentimiento de que esta podía ser nuestra última oportunidad de hablar, y sentía que había un millón de cosas que no le había dicho."**

-Veinte dracmas a que se declara- murmuro Connor.

-Yo digo que no, es demasiado cobarde- apostó Clarisse.

-Yo voto que sí, voy por el amor- habló Silena.

Thalía escribió un papel que pasó a Grover y este a Travis.

-Thalía apuesta que no- leyó Travis.

" **-Escucha, hubo algunas...visiones, que Hestia me mostró.-**

 **-¿Quieres decir, acerca de Luke?-**

 **Tal vez solo era una suposición, pero tenía la sensación de que Annabeth sabía lo que me había estado guardando. Tal vez ella había tenido sus propios sueños."**

-Seguramente lo presentía, eres como un libro abierto para mí- se encogió de hombros Annabeth- muchas misiones juntos.

-Y aun así a mí me cuesta saber qué piensas- se quejó Percy.

-Es hija de Atenea, a todos nos cuesta- comentó Thalía y los demás asintieron, pero eso no hizo sentir mejor a Percy.

" **-Si- dije -Tú, Thalía y Luke. Cuando se conocieron. Y la vez que conocieron a Hermes.-**

 **Annabeth deslizó su cuchillo de vuelta en su funda.**

 **-Luke prometió que nunca dejaría que me lastimaran. Dijo...Dijo que seriamos una nueva familia, y que sería mejor que la suya.-**

 **Sus ojos me recordaban a esa niña de siete años en el callejón - enojada, asustada, desesperada por tener un amigo."**

Annabeth rió sin gracia.

Thalía le sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

-Siempre me tendrás a mí, y desgraciadamente a Sesos de alga- le susurro Thalía.

" **-Thalía habló conmigo antes.- dije -Ella teme...-**

 **-Que no yo pueda enfrentar a Luke- dijo tristemente."**

-Chivato- Thalía le dio un golpe con un poco de electricidad a Percy.

-Thalía no hagas saltar las chipas entre nosotros- bromeo.

-Ya tienes a una rubia- se la devolvió y Percy enrojeció.

" **Asentí.**

 **-Pero hay algo más que deberías saber. Eathan Nakamura parece pensar que Luke todavía estaba vivo dentro de su cuerpo, tal vez combatiendo a Cronos por el control.-**

 **Annabeth trató de ocultarlo, pero casi pude ver su mente trabajando en las posibilidades, quizás empezando a tener esperanza.**

 **-No quería decírtelo.- Admití.**

 **Ella miró al Empire State.**

 **-Percy, durante mucho tiempo en mi vida, sentí como si todo cambiara, todo el tiempo. No tenía a nadie con quien contar.-**

 **Asentí. Eso era algo que la mayoría de los semidioses podría entender."**

-Conmigo puedes contar- sentenció Thalía.

-¿Y yo qué soy?- pregunto Percy.

-El amigo molesto.

Thalía comenzó a correr y Percy a perseguirla, Annabeth sonrió, esa era su familia.

Al final consiguió que los dos se volvieran a sentar.

" **-Hui cuando tenía siete- dijo -Luego con Luke y Thalía, pensé que había encontrado una familia, pero se separó casi inmediatamente. Lo que digo es que...Odio cuando la gente me defrauda, cuando las cosas son temporales. Pienso que es por eso que quiero ser Arquitecta.-**

 **-Para construir algo permanente- dije -Un monumento que dure miles de años.-"**

-¿Y eso si lo recuerdas?- pregunto Grover- no recordaste cuando era mi cumpleaños y si recuerdas eso.

-Es importante para Annabeth- se encogió de hombros.

" **Ella me sostuvo la mirada.**

 **\- Supongo que suena como mi defecto fatal otra vez.-**

 **Hacía años en el Mar de los Monstruos, Annabeth me había contado que su defecto fatal era el orgullo - pensar que podía arreglarlo todo. Incluso pude dar un vistazo a su más profundo deseo, que le fue mostrado por la magia de las sirenas. Annabeth había imaginado a su madre y padre juntos, de pie frente a un recientemente reconstruido Manhattan, diseñado por Annabeth. Y Luke estaba ahí también - siendo bueno de nuevo, recibiéndola de vuelta a casa."**

-¿Viste mi deseo y no me lo dijiste?- pregunto molesta.

Percy se iba a defender cuando Thalía habló.

-Apuesto que ahora habrá otra persona allí dentro- rió la cazadora y Annabeth enrojeció.

-¡Cállate!- dijo entre las risas de la cazadora.

" **-Creo que entiendo cómo te sientes- dije -Pero Thalía tiene razón. Luke ya te ha traicionado muchas veces. Ya era maligno incluso antes de Cronos. No quiero que te lastime más.-"**

-Awwww- dijeron Piper, Afrodita y Silena.

Leo hizo una cruz con las manos.

-Satanás por aquí no vuelvas más.

-Leo te estás pasando, todos tenemos un niño de Afrodita interior- comento Piper.

-Lucifer por aquí no te quiero ver- siguió Leo y Piper suspiró.

" **Annabeth apretó los labios. Noté que trataba de no enloquecer.**

 **-Y tú entenderás si sigo esperando que haya una oportunidad de que estés equivocado.-**

 **Desvié la mirada. Sentía que había hecho lo mejor que podía, pero eso no me hizo sentir ni un poco mejor."**

-Los celos- murmuro Silena.

-Thalía y yo ganamos la apuesta- dijo Clarisse.

Connor y Silena resoplaron y le dieron veinte dracmas a Clarisse y otros veinte a Travis que se los pasó a Grover y este a Thalía.

" **Cruzando la calle, los campistas de Apolo habían instalado un hospital para atender a los heridos - docenas de campistas y casi tantas cazadoras. Veía el trabajo medico, y pensaba en nuestras escasas posibilidades de defender el monte Olimpo..."**

-¡Au! ¿Por qué me pegas?- pregunto Percy a Thalía.

-Porque me estás deprimiendo- explico.

-Pues escribe tú un el libro lista- se quejo Percy.

-Tú no escribiste ese libro, tonto.

" **Y de pronto: yo ya no estaba ahí.**

 **Estaba de pie en un grande y sórdido bar con paredes negras, luces de neón y un montón de adultos de fiesta. Un letrero a lo largo del bar decía: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BOBBY EARL. Música country sonaba en los altavoces. Tipos grandes vestidos con vaqueros y camisetas de trabajo llenaban el bar. Meseras cargando bandejas de bebidas y gritando unas a otras. Era bastante como el tipo de sitio al que mi mamá nunca me dejaría ir."**

-Apuesto que el hermanito Dionisio tiene algo que ver- dijo Apolo.

-¿Por qué lo piensas?- pregunto el aludido.

-Porque solo tú podrías escoger una fiesta tan vulgar- explico el dios del sol y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

" **Yo estaba en el fondo de la habitación, junto a los baños (Que no olían nada bien) y a un par de viejas maquinas de videojuegos.**

 **-Oh, bien. Aquí estas.- dijo el hombre en la máquina de Pac-Man -Tomaré una Coca-cola light.-"**

-Es Dionisio- dijeron los semidioses griegos.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?- preguntó Reyna.

-Porque nuestro "querido" director está viciado a la Coca-cola- explico Percy.

-Y obsesionado con los videojuegos del año catapún- añadieron los Stoll.

-Me encanta la imagen que tenéis de mí- ironizó Dionisio.

" **Era un tipo rechoncho con una camisa hawaiana de tipo piel de leopardo, pantalones** **cortos color purpura, zapatos deportivos rojos y calcetas negras, que no lo mezclaban** **exactamente bien con la multitud. Su nariz estaba roja y brillante. Un vendaje estaba** **puesto alrededor de su rizado cabello negro como si se estuviera recuperando de una contusión."**

-Definitivamente es Dionisio, sólo él tendría ese mal gusto con la ropa- dijo asqueada Afrodita.

-¿Qué es? ¿El momento de meterse con Dionisio?- se quejo el dios.

-No estaría mal- murmuro Apolo- borracho.

" **Parpadee.**

 **-¿Señor D.?**

 **Él suspiró, sin quitar los ojos del juego.**

 **-En serio, Peter Johnson, ¿Cuánto te va a llevar reconocerme de primera vista?-**

 **-Casi tanto como le tome a usted aprenderse mi nombre- murmuré –"**

-Ese es mi chico- dijo Poseidón orgulloso.

La sala estaba intentando contener la risa.

" **¿Dónde estamos?-**

 **-Bueno, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bobby Earl- dijo Dioniso -En algún lugar de la encantadora América rural.-**

 **-Pensé que Tifón lo había derribado del cielo. Dijeron que se había estrellado.-**

 **-Lo tuyo es la sutileza. Sí, me estrellé. Muy dolorosamente. De hecho, parte de mi sigue enterrada bajo cientos de metros de escombros en una mina de carbón abandonada. Tomará varias horas más antes de que tenga fuerzas suficientes para reponerme. Pero entre tanto, parte de mi conciencia está aquí.-**

 **-En un bar, jugando Pac-Man.-"**

-Chico eres mi ídolo- rió Apolo.

-Más bien está junto al alcohol, ¿no borracho?- pregunto con diversión Hermes.

Dionisio le asesinó con la mirada.

" **-Tiempo libre- dijo Dioniso -Seguro has oído de él. Donde quiera que haya una fiesta, mi presencia es invocada. Debido a esto, puedo existir en muchos lugares a la vez."**

-¿Cada vez que hacemos una fiesta estamos con el señor D?- pregunto Leo horrorizado.

-Con razón todas nuestras fiestas han sido un fiasco, teníamos al señor D con nosotros- dijeron los Stoll.

-¿No será porque la última vez soltasteis un tigre?- pregunto Annabeth.

-¿Por cierto cómo lo conseguisteis?- pregunto curioso Percy.

-Si te lo dijéramos…- comenzó Travis.

-No podrías seguir con los vivos- finalizó Connor.

-¿Soy al único que le da yuyu cuándo hacen eso?- pregunto Percy, los demás negaron con la cabeza.

" **El único problema es encontrar una fiesta. No sé si estés consciente de que tan serias son las cosas fuera de tu pequeña burbuja segura de New York...-**

 **-"¿Pequeña burbuja segura?"-"**

-Segurísima- ironizó Thalía.

-A mí solo me apuñalaron- dijo Annabeth.

-Y los demás solo están heridos y exhaustos-añadió Percy.

" **-...pero créeme, los mortales aquí en el centro están en pánico. Tifón los ha aterrorizado. Muy pocos están celebrando fiestas. Aparentemente Bobby Earl y sus amigos, benditos sean, son un poco lentos."**

-Anda mira como alguien que yo me sé- rió Thalía mirando a Percy.

-¿Quién?- pregunto el hijo de Poseidón causando risas- ¿de qué os reís?

" **No se han dado cuenta de que el mundo se está acabando.-**

 **-Entonces... ¿No estoy en verdad aquí?-**

 **-No. En un momento te enviaré de vuelta a tu vida normal e insignificante, y será como si nada hubiera pasado.-**

 **-¿Y por qué me trajo aquí?-**

 **Dioniso resopló.**

 **-Oh, no te quería a ti en particular. Cualquiera de ustedes, ingenuos héroes, hubiera servido. Esa chica Annie...-**

 **-Annabeth-**

 **-El punto es,- dijo -te traje a una fiesta para entregar un mensaje. Estamos en peligro.-"**

-No ¿enserio? No nos habíamos dado cuenta- dijo con sarcasmo Hermes.

-Bendito sarcasmo- dijeron los hijos de este-

-Ya empezamos…- suspiro Katie.

" **-Wow- dije -Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Gracias.-**

 **Me fulminó con la mirada y momentáneamente olvidó su juego. Pac-Man fue comido por el fantasma rojo.**

 **-¡Erre es korakas, Blinky!- maldijo Dioniso -¡Tendré tu alma!-"**

-¡Ese lenguaje!- le regaño Hestia.

-El solo se enfada porque pierde al juego- comento Atenea.

-El de las almas soy yo- dijo Hades.

" **-Um, es un personaje de videojuego.- dije.**

 **-¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Y estas arruinando mi juego, Jorgenson!-**

 **-Jackson-**

 **-¡Como sea! ahora escucha, la situación es más grave de lo que te imaginas. Si el Olimpo cae, no solo los dioses se desvanecerán, sino que todo lo que esté conectado con nuestro legado también empezará a desmoronarse. La misma hechura de su endeble civilización...-**

 **En el juego sonó una canción y el señor D. avanzó al nivel 254.**

 **-¡Ha!- gritó -¡Tomen eso, demonios pixelados!-"**

-Pasa de un tema serio a maldecir a los "demonios pixelados"- Artemisa hizo comillas con los dedos- Hombres…

-Dionisio…- dijeron Hermes y Apolo.

" **-Um, hechura de la civilización.- apunté.**

 **-Sí, sí. Toda tu sociedad se disolverá. Tal vez no de golpe, pero recuerda mis palabras, el caos de los Titanes significará el fin de la civilización occidental. Arte, leyes, degustaciones de vino, música, videojuegos, camisas de seda, pinturas de terciopelo negro - ¡todas las cosas que hacen que la vida valga la pena desaparecerán!-**

 **-¿Entonces por qué los dioses no corren de vuelta a ayudarnos?- dije –Podríamos combinar fuerzas en el Olimpo. Olvídense de Tifón.-"**

-Eso dijimos nosotras- se quejaron Artemisa y Atenea.

-¡No!- se negó Zeus- nosotros tenemos que ir a por Tifón.

" **Él chasqueó los dedos impaciente.**

 **-Tú olvidaste mi Coca-cola light.-"**

Poseidón hizo que el dios le cayese encima unos litros del mar Atlántico.

-Mi hijo no es tu criado- comentó serio.

" **-Dioses, usted es insoportable.**

 **-Llame la atención de una mesera y ordene el estúpido refresco. Lo puse sobre un mantel de Bobby Earl.**

 **El señor D. tomó un buen trago. Sus ojos nunca dejaron el videojuego.**

 **-La verdad es, Pierre...-**

 **-Percy-"**

-Señor D, sabe que en realidad todos sabemos que lo dice solo por molestar- dijo Annabeth.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el dios.

-Es imposible que alguien este tanto tiempo junto a alguien y se olvide de su nombre- se encogió de hombros.

" **-...que los otros dioses nunca admitirían esto, pero en realidad necesitamos que ustedes, mortales, salven al Olimpo. Veras, nosotros somos manifestaciones de su cultura. Si no les importa lo suficiente para salvar el Olimpo ustedes mismos...-**

 **-Como Pan,- dije -depende de los sátiros salvar la vida salvaje.-"**

-¿Ahora no me acuerdo de ti?- pregunto Percy con picardía.

Grover se sonrojo y miró a otro lado.

-Orgullo de cabra- se encogió de hombros Thalía.

" **-Sí, más o menos. Negaré que dije esto, por supuesto, pero los dioses necesitan a los héroes. Siempre lo han hecho. De otro modo no los mantendríamos cerca, pequeñas criaturas molestas.-**

 **-Me siento muy necesitado. Gracias.-"**

-En serio chico, te estoy empezando a amar- dijo entre risas Apolo.

-Señor Apolo a mí me gustan las chicas- Percy levanto las manos causando las risas de Artemisa y el sonrojo de Apolo.

-Además de que tienes que tener los ojos grises- apuntó Thalía para el sonrojo del chico.

" **-Usen el entrenamiento que les he dado en el campamento.-**

 **-¿Cual entrenamiento?-**

 **-Ya sabes. Todas esas técnicas de héroe y... ¡No!- El señor D. golpeó la consola de juegos. -¡Na pari i eychi! ¡El ultimo nivel!- Él me miró, y un fuego purpura apareció en sus ojos. -Por lo que recuerdo, una vez predije que tú te volverías tan egoísta como todos los demás héroes humanos. Bien, esta es tu oportunidad de probar que me equivoco.-**

 **-Sí, hacerlo sentir orgulloso está muy arriba en mi lista.-**

 **-¡Debes salvar el Olimpo, Pedro! Deja a Tifón a los Olímpicos, y salva nuestros asientos de poder. ¡Debe hacerse!-**

 **-Grandioso. Que agradable platica. Ahora, si no le importa, mis amigos deben estarse preguntando...-"**

-Nada, creo que será como la visión de Hestia- dijo Annabeth.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

-Yo lo que creo es que Percy quiere librarse de la compañía del señor D- rió Leo.

" **-Hay mas- advirtió el señor D. -Cronos aun no ha obtenido todo su poder. El cuerpo de un mortal es solo una medida temporal.-**

 **-Ya suponíamos eso.-**

 **-¿Y también supusieron que dentro de un día como mucho, Cronos hará arder ese cuerpo mortal y tomará la verdadera forma de un rey de los Titanes?-"**

Annabeth bajó la cabeza, lagrimas luchaban por salir.

Percy le cogió de la mano, no le gustaba que la chica estuviese triste.

" **-Y eso significa...-**

 **Dionisio insertó otra moneda.**

 **-Sabes acerca de la verdadera forma de los dioses.-**

 **-Sí. No puedes mirarlos sin arder.-**

 **-Cronos seria diez veces más poderoso. Su sola presencia te incineraría. Y una vez que alcance esto, él dará poder a los otros titanes. Ellos están débiles ahora, comparado con lo que serán pronto, a menos que los detengan. El mundo caerá, los dioses morirán, y nunca alcanzare una puntuación perfecta en esta estúpida maquina.-"**

-Lo más importante es la maquina- dijeron con rencor los dioses.

-Odio aparecer en el estúpido libro- gruñó el dios.

-Bienvenido al club- dijeron Nico, Thalía y Annabeth.

" **Quizás debí estar aterrorizado, pero honestamente, ya estaba todo lo asustado que podía estar.**

 **-¿Ya me puedo ir?- pregunté.**

 **-Una última cosa. Mi hijo Pólux, ¿Está vivo?-**

 **Parpadeé.**

 **-Sí, la última vez que lo vi.-**

 **-Apreciaría mucho que pudieras mantenerlo así. Perdí a su hermano Castor el año pasado...-**

 **-Lo recuerdo- lo miré, tratando de abrigar en mi mente la idea de que Dionisio pudiera ser un padre cuidadoso. Me pregunté cuantos otros Olímpicos estarían pensando en sus hijos semidioses justo ahora. –Haré lo mejor que pueda.-"**

-Seguramente todos- dijeron los dioses.

-Menos a mi padre- murmuro Thalía mirando a Zeus con rencor- menos mal que tengo a Artemisa.

" **-Lo mejor que puedas- murmuro Dionisio -Bueno, eso no es muy reconfortante. Vete ya. Tienes algunas sorpresas desagradables con que lidiar, ¡Y yo debo derrotar a Blinky!-**

 **-¿Sorpresas desagradables?-**

 **Agitó su mano, y el bar desapareció.**

 **Estaba de vuelta en la Quinta Avenida. Annabeth no se había movido. No dio ninguna señal de que yo me hubiera ido ni nada.**

 **Me vio con la mirada fija y gesticulando.**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Um...Nada, creo.-**

 **Miré hacia la avenida, preguntándome que quiso decir el señor D. con lo de sorpresas desagradables. ¿Cuánto más mal podían estar las cosas?"**

-Pues peor, si dijiste que no podrían estar peor- dijo Nico y Thalía asintió.

-Da gusto tener a primos como ustedes- se quejo Percy- menos mal que todavía me queda Annabeth.

Se abrazó a la rubia, y está se sonrojo.

" **Mis ojos se posaron en un golpeado auto azul. El toldo estaba muy dañado, como si alguien hubiera abierto a martillazos unos grandes cráteres. Sentí un hormigueo. ¿Por qué ese coche me parecía tan familiar? Entonces me di cuenta de que era un Prius.**

 **El Prius de Paul."**

-Mierda- dijo Percy- Mi madre está allí.

-Percy tranquilízate- aconsejó Poseidón.

El semidiós comenzó a dar vuelta.

-¿Cómo lo voy a hacer si mi madre está allí?

Thalía miró a Annabeth, está asintió y se levantó y cogió la mano del pelinegro, le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y logró que se sentará.

Le susurraba una y otra vez al oído que estarían bien y Percy poco a poco se fuer relajando.

-Menos mal que Annabeth lo puede tranquilizar- le susurro Thalía a Nico y esta asintió.

" **Eché a correr por la calle.**

 **-¡Percy!- me llamó Annabeth. -¿Que estás haciendo?-**

 **Paul estaba inconsciente en el asiento del conductor. Mi mamá roncaba junto a él. Mi mente se sentía embotada. ¿Cómo fue que no los vi antes? Habían estado aquí sentados en el trafico por más de un día, la batalla rugiendo a su alrededor, y yo ni siquiera lo había notado."**

-Nadie lo habría notado- le intento ayudar Silena.

-Además eres un despistado- dijo Thalía y él le fulmino con la mirada.

" **-Ellos...Deben haber visto esas luces azules en el cielo.- Jalé las puertas pero estaban aseguradas. -Necesito sacarlos de aquí,.**

 **-Percy- dijo Annabeth amablemente.**

 **-¡No puedo dejarlos aquí!- Soné un tanto demente. Golpeé el parabrisas. -Tengo que moverlos. Tengo que...-**

 **-Percy...solo, espera. -Annabeth llamó a Quirón, que estaba hablando con unos centauros una cuadra abajo. -Podemos empujar el auto a una calle lateral, ¿de acuerdo? Ellos van a estar bien.-**

 **Mis manos temblaban. Después de todo lo que había pasado en estos pocos días, me sentía tan estúpido y débil, pero el ver a mis padres me hizo querer desistir."**

-Ahí está la sorpresita- dijo Leo.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta Valdez?- pregunto Clarisse.

-Pues claro que no- dijo serio mientras asentía para Jason y este se reía.

" **Quirón galopó hasta nosotros.**

 **-¿Qué...?oh, cielos. Ya veo.-**

 **-Venían a encontrarme- dije -Mi mamá debió sentir que algo andaba mal.-**

 **-Lo más probable.- dijo Quirón -Pero, Percy, ellos estarán bien. Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ellos es mantenernos enfocados en nuestro trabajo.-**

 **Entonces me di cuenta que había algo en el asiento trasero del Prius, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Detenida con el cinturón de seguridad había una vasija griega blanca y negra de casi un metro de alto. Su tapa estaba sostenida con unas correas de cuero.**

 **-No puede ser- murmuré.**

 **Annabeth puso su mano contra la ventana.**

 **-¡Es imposible! Pensé que la habías dejado en el Plaza.-**

 **-Encerrada en la caja fuerte.- confirmé."**

 _-_ La vasija aparecerá cuando estés más débil como ahora, te seguirá siempre- murmuro Atenea- y espero que cuando la abras mi hija no esté cerca de ti.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué? Solo me preocupo.

" **Quirón vio la vasija y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.**

 **-Esa no será...-**

 **-La vasija de Pandora. -Le conté de mi encuentro con Prometeo.**

 **-Entonces la vasija es tuya.- dijo Quirón amargamente. -Te seguirá y tentara a abrirla, no importa donde la dejes. Aparecerá cuando estés más débil.-**

 **Como ahora, pensé. Viendo a mis indefensos padres.**

 **Me imaginé a Prometeo sonriendo, ansioso por ayudarnos, pobres mortales. Libera la esperanza, y sabré que estas rindiéndote. Te prometo que Cronos será clemente.**

 **La ira surgió dentro de mí."**

Todos a excepción de Annabeth se alejaron del semidiós.

-No creo que pueda ser tan fuerte enfadado- dijo Jason con incredulidad.

-Dices eso porque todavía no le has visto- murmuro Thalía.

Los demás asintieron.

" **Desenfundé a Riptide y atravesé la ventana del conductor como si fuera de plástico adherente.**

 **-Pondremos el auto en neutral- dije -Lo empujaremos fuera del camino. Y llévense esa estúpida vasija al Olimpo.-**

 **Quirón asintió**

 **-Buen plan, Percy, pero...-**

 **Lo que fuera que iba a decir, titubeó. Un estruendo metálico crecía en la distancia – como el chop-chop-chop de un helicóptero. En una mañana de Lunes normal en New York, esto no hubiera sido gran cosa, pero después de dos días de silencio, un helicóptero mortal era la cosa más rara que hubiera oído. Unas cuantas cuadras al este, el ejército de monstruos chilló y se burló cuando el helicóptero estuvo a la vista. Era un modelo civil pintado de rojo oscuro, con un brillante logotipo "ED" en unos de los costados. Las palabras bajo el logo eran muy pequeñas para leerse, pero yo sabía lo que decían:**

 **Empresas Dare."**

-Genial- murmuro con sarcasmo Annabeth- Rachel ha aparecido.

-No podemos hacer de niñera- gruñó Thalía.

-¿Por qué odias a Rachel?- pregunto Percy.

-Por cosas- murmuraron las dos.

-Hombres…- suspiró Artemisa.

-Percy…- corrigió Poseidón.

" **Mi garganta se cerró. Miré a Annabeth y supe que también había reconocido el logotipo.**

 **Su cara estaba tan roja como el helicóptero."**

-Vemos que te alegras mucho de verla- dijeron los Stoll con diversión.

Annabeth les lanzó una mirada asesina y ellos enseguida se callaron, la rubia cuando quería daba mucho miedo.

" **-¿Que está haciendo ella aquí?- exigió Annabeth. -¿Como atravesó la barrera?-**

 **-¿Quien?- Quirón de veía confuso -¿Que mortal estaría lo suficientemente loco...?-**

 **De pronto el helicóptero se inclinó hacia adelante.**

 **-¡El encantamiento de Morfeo! Ese estúpido piloto mortal se ha dormido.-**

 **Miré horrorizado mientras el helicóptero se balanceaba a los lados, cayendo directo hacia un edificio de oficinas. Incluso si no se estrellaba, los dioses del aire probablemente lo derribarían del cielo por acercarse al Empire State.**

 **Estaba paralizado, no podía moverme, pero Annabeth silbó y Guido el Pegaso apareció de la nada galopando."**

-Annabeth nunca se congela, a no ser que se trate de una araña- dijo Thalía.

Malcom y Annabeth tuvieron un escalofrió, como odiaban a eso bichejos.

" **¿Llamaron a un apuesto corcel? Preguntó.**

 **-Vamos, Percy. -gruñó Annabeth -Tenemos que salvar a TU amiga.-"**

-Fin del capítulo ¿quién lee?

-Yo…


	18. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

 _-Fin del capítulo ¿quién lee?_

 _-Yo_ \- levantó la mano Rachel.

Malcom le pasó el libro a la pelirroja.

" **Recibimos ayuda de un impostor"**

-¿Un impostor?- pregunto Leo.

-Tal vez se refiera a un monstro disfrazado- comentaron los Stoll mientras les recorría un escalofrío.

-Tranquilos que no, eso no va a pasar- sonrió burlona Katie.

" **He aquí mi definición de "No-divertido". Volar en un pegaso hacia un helicóptero fuera de control."**

-Yo pensé que era enfrentarse al señor de los titanes- dijo Leo.

-Esa la definición de horrible- un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Percy.

-Según la academia de la lengua tu definición está mal- comento Malcom.

-¿Tienes un diccionario encima?- pregunto Percy.

-¿Quién no lo tiene?

Todos en la sala levantaron las manos.

Malcom miró a su hermana.

-¿Qué? Cargar con un diccionario no es normal ni para un hijo de Atenea- se defendió la rubia mientras Atenea asentía.

" **Si Guido hubiera tenido un poco menos de experto volador, hubiéramos sido despedazados como confeti.**

 **Podía oír a Rachel gritar adentro."**

-Música para mis oídos- le susurro Annabeth a Thalía y esta no pudo contener las risas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron los demás.

-Nada- dijeron ambas.

" **Por alguna razón, ella no se había quedado dormida, pero podía ver al piloto desvanecido sobre los controles, meciéndose adelante y atrás mientras el helicóptero se tambaleaba hacia un lado de un edificio de oficinas.**

 **-¿Ideas?- le pregunté a Annabeth.**

 **-Vas a tener que tomar a Guido e irte- dijo.**

 **-¿Que vas a hacer tú?-**

 **En respuesta, ella dijo: "¡Hyah!" y Guido se lanzó en picado."**

-Como siempre no respondes a mis preguntas- suspiró Percy.

-Preguntas innecesarias, lo que voy a hacer en salvar a tu amiguita- dijo ella en tono hosco.

" **-¡Agáchate!- gritó Annabeth.**

 **Pasamos tan cerca de los rotores que sentí que la fuerzas de las aspas me arrancaba el cabello."**

-Mira ya no tienes que ir a la peluquería- sonrió Leo.

-Te ahorras el dinero- dijeron los Stoll.

-Como odio ser el protagonista- murmuro Percy.

" **Pasamos zumbando por un lado del helicóptero y Annabeth se sujetó a la puerta.**

 **Ahí fue donde las cosas se pusieron peores."**

-¿Preocupado?- le pregunto Thalía.

Percy miró a Annabeth que se dedicaba a esquivar sus miradas.

-Siempre, aunque se enfade.

" **El ala de Guido chocó contra el helicóptero. Se precipitó en caída conmigo sobre su lomo, dejando a Annabeth colgada de la puerta del aparato volador. Estaba tan aterrorizado que apenas podía pensar,"**

-Tranquilo primo- dijo Nico.

-A eso ya estás acostumbrado- se mofó Thalía.

" **pero mientras Guido caía en espiral tuve un fugaz vistazo de Rachel jalando a Annabeth hacia adentro del helicóptero.**

 **-¡Resiste!- le grité a Guido.**

 **¡Mi ala! se quejó, está arruinada.**

 **-¡Puedes hacerlo!- Desesperadamente traté de recordar lo que Silena solía decirnos en las clases de Vuelo sobre Pegasos: "Solo relajen el ala. Extiéndanla y planeen.""**

-Bueno, mis clases sirven para algo- susurro.

-Eres una gran chica, claro que sirven- le dijo Clarisse.

Y eso solo hizo que se sintiese aun más culpable.

" **Nos sentíamos como una roca - directamente hacia el pavimento desde cien metros de altura. En el último momento Guido extendió sus alas. Vi las caras de los centauros muy cerca de nosotros. Entonces salimos de la caída en picado, planeamos unos 15 metros y nos desplomamos al pavimento - pegaso sobre semidiós.**

 **¡Ow! lloriqueó Guido. Mis patas. Mi cabeza. Mis alas.**

 **Quirón galopó hasta nosotros con su bolsa médica y comenzó a trabajar en el pegaso. Me puse de pie. Cuando miré hacia arriba, el corazón se me subió a la garganta. El helicóptero estaba a solo unos segundos de estrellarse contra el costado del edificio. De pronto milagrosamente el helicóptero se enderezó. Giró en círculo y flotó. Muy lentamente, comenzó a descender. Pareció tardar para siempre. Pero finalmente el helicóptero aterrizó con un porrazo en medio de la Quinta Avenida. Miré a través del parabrisas y no pude creer lo que vi. Annabeth estaba en los controles."**

Todos miraron con perplejidad a la rubia, ella solo se sonrojo y les dio una sonrisa.

-Se nota que es mi hija- dijo Atenea con orgullo.

-Lo has hecho bien muchacha, lástima que rechazaras unirte dos veces a las cazadoras- comento Artemisa.

-Gracias por salvarme Annabeth- agradeció Rachel.

Ella la miró y le dio una sonrisa forzada.

" **Corrí hacia adelante mientras los rotores giraban hasta detenerse. Rachel abrió la puerta lateral y sacó a rastras al piloto. Rachel todavía vestía como si estuviera de vacaciones, en pantalones cortos de playa, una playera y sandalias. Su cabello estaba recogido y su rostro verde por el paseo en helicóptero. Annabeth salió al fin."**

-¿Estabas ansioso por qué saliera?- pregunto con picardía Afrodita.

-Pues claro, ¡acaba de aterrizar un helicóptero!- dijo con emoción.

-Hombres…- suspiró Afrodita.

-Percy…- corrigió Piper.

" **La miré sorprendido.**

 **-No sabía que podías pilotear un helicóptero.-**

 **-Tampoco yo- dijo -Mi papá está loco por la aviación. Además, Dédalo tenía algunas notas de maquinas voladoras. Solo hice mi mejor intento con los controles.-"**

-Me impresionas- dijo Ares.

-Gracias- le dio una sonrisa.

-¡Ha sido genial!- dijo Will levantándose y abrazando a la rubia.

Eso hizo que Annabeth y Percy se sonrojaran, pero uno por la ira y otro por la vergüenza.

-Sí, ha sido genial- Percy le dio a Will un empujón separándolo de ella.

" **-Me salvaste la vida.- dijo Rachel.**

 **Annabeth flexionó su hombro herido.**

 **-Sí, bueno...No lo hagamos un hábito. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Dare? ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor que volar hacia una zona de guerra?-"**

-Exacto- dijo Ares- ha sido muy irresponsable podías haber dañado a algún aliado, y vamos muy mal de personal.

Hestia tosió.

-Además…

-Además de que podrías haberte hecho daño ¿contenta?- preguntó el dio molesto.

" **-Yo... -Rachel me miró -Tenía que estar aquí. Sabía que Percy estaba en problemas.-**

 **-Tienes razón.- gruñó Annabeth -Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo algunos amigos heridos que atender. Qué bueno que pases por aquí, Rachel.-"**

Los Stoll se levantaron y abrazaron a Annabeth.

-¿Qué hacéis?- pregunto la rubia.

-Adorar a nuestra nueva reina del sarcasmo- dijeron ambos por lo que Percy bufó y los chicos soltaron una risita.

-Os dije que se iba a enfadar- les regaño Silena.

" **-Annabeth- la llamé.**

 **Se marchó sin miramientos."**

-Pasó de ti- Leo y los Stoll estaban en el suelo riéndose.

-No me hace gracia- gruñó Percy.

" **Rachel se desplomó en el bordillo de la acera y puso la cabeza entre sus manos.**

 **-Lo siento, Percy. No pretendía...Siempre hecho las cosas a perder.-**

 **Era difícil discutir con ella, pensando que me agradaba que estuviera a salvo. Miré en la dirección en que Annabeth se fue, pero ella había desaparecido entre la gente. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer - salvar la vida de Rachel, aterrizar un helicóptero y luego marcharse como si no fuera la gran cosa."**

-Ha hecho cosas peores- se encogió de hombros.

Percy frunció el ceño preocupado.

-¿No será porque quieres dártela de importante delante de Dare?- se rió Thalía en la oreja de la rubia que la miró molesta.

" **-Esta bien- le dije a Rachel, aunque mis palabras sonaban vacías. -¿Así que cual es el mensaje que querías entregar?-**

 **Ella frunció el ceño.**

 **-¿Como sabias acerca de eso?-**

 **-Un sueño-**

 **Rachel no pareció sorprendida. Jaló sus pantaloncillos playeros. Estaban cubiertos de dibujos, lo que no era inusual en ella, pero estos símbolos los reconocía: letras griegas, imágenes de cuentas del campamento, bocetos de monstruos y rostros de dioses. No entendía como Rachel podía saber de esas cosas. Nunca había estado en el Olimpo o el campamento.**

 **-He estado viendo cosas también. -musitó -Quiero decir, no solo a través de la Niebla. Esto es diferente. He estado haciendo dibujos, escribiendo líneas...-**

 **-En griego antiguo- dije -¿Sabes lo que dicen?-**

 **-Eso es lo que quería hablar contigo. Esperaba...bueno, si hubieras venido con nosotros de vacaciones, esperaba que tú pudieras ayudarme a descubrir que me está pasando.-"**

-Ahhh eso era lo quería- dijo Afrodita.

-¿Qué pensabas que quería?- pregunto Percy confuso.

-Rachel sigue leyendo- ordenó la diosa.

" **Ella me miró suplicante. Su rostro estaba quemado por el sol de la playa. Su nariz se despellejaba. No podía reponerme de la impresión de que ella estuviera aquí en persona.**

 **Había forzado a su familia a acortar sus vacaciones, accedido a ir a una horrible escuela, y volado un helicóptero a una batalla de monstruos solo para verme. A su manera, ella era tan valiente como Annabeth."**

Annabeth bufó, no era tan valiente como ella, quería imaginársela enfrentándose a un monstruo, eso sería divertido.

Una sonrisa maligna se formo en los labios de la rubia, cosa que hizo que los semidioses que la conocían tragaran saliva.

" **Pero lo que le pasaba con esas visiones realmente me desconcertaba. Tal vez era algo que le pasaba a todos los mortales que podía ver a través de la Niebla. Pero mi mamá nunca me habló de nada como eso. Y las palabras de Hestia acerca de la mamá de Luke venían de nuevo a mi mente: "May Castellan fue muy lejos. Trató de ver demasiado."**

 **-Rachel- dije -Desearía saber. Quizás deberíamos preguntarle a Quirón...-**

 **Ella retrocedió como si hubiera recibido un choque eléctrico."**

-No hay tal suerte- murmuro Annabeth.

Thalía rió a su lado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Percy.

-Nada- le sonrió.

" **-Percy, algo está a punto de suceder. Un engaño que terminará en muerte.-**

 **-¿Que quieres decir? ¿La muerte de quien?-**

 **-No lo sé- miró nerviosamente alrededor -¿No lo sientes?-**

 **-¿Ese es el mensaje que querías decirme?-**

 **-No- Ella dudó. -Lo siento. No tiene sentido, pero ese pensamiento simplemente me vino. El mensaje que escribí en la playa era diferente. Tenía tu nombre.-**

 **-Perseus- recordé -En griego antiguo.-**

 **Rachel asintió.**

 **-No sé su significado. Pero sé que es importante. Tienes que oírlo. Decía: Perseus, tú no eres el héroe.-"**

-¿Cómo? ¡Soy un héroe!- se quejo el pelinegro.

-Alerta de ego- dijeron Nico y Thalía.

-Tú no eres el héroe…- murmuro Annabeth pensativa.

" **La miré como si acabara de abofetearme.**

 **-¿Viajaste miles de kilómetros para decirme que no soy el héroe?-**

 **-Es importante- insistió -Afectará lo que haces.-**

 **-¿No soy el héroe de la profecía? ¿O el héroe que derrotará a Cronos? ¿Qué quieres decir?-**

 **-Yo...Lo siento, Percy. Es todo lo que sé. Tenía que decírtelo porque...-**

 **-¡Bien!- Quirón se acercó. -Esta debe ser la señorita Dare.-**

 **Quise gritarle que se largara, pero por supuesto no lo hice. Traté de mantener mis emociones bajo control. Sentía como si tuviera otro huracán personal girando alrededor de mí."**

-Percy los modales- le regañó dulcemente Hestia.

-Perdón, pero lo que cuenta es que no lo hice- se disculpó Percy.

" **-Quirón, Rachel Dare.- dije -Rachel, este es mi maestro Quirón.-**

 **-Hola- dijo Rachel, abatida. No parecía para nada sorprendida de que Quirón fuera un centauro."**

-Todavía me acuerdo de cuando me quisiste atravesar con la espada, además de que he visto al señor todopoderoso Cronos- se encogió de hombros.

-Eso fue sin querer- se quejo Percy- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar torturándome con eso?

-Hasta que me canse- dijo la pelirroja.

" **-No está dormida, señorita Dare.- notó Quirón -¿Y aún así es mortal?-**

 **-Soy mortal- ella aceptó, como si fuera un pensamiento deprimente. -El piloto cayó dormido tan pronto pasamos el río. No sé por qué yo no. Solo sé que tenía que estar aquí, para advertir a Percy.-**

 **-¿Advertir a Percy?-**

 **-Ella ha estado viendo cosas- dije -Escribiendo líneas y haciendo dibujos.-**

 **Quirón levantó una ceja.**

 **-¿Ah, sí? Cuéntame.-"**

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…- contaron los Stoll.

Todos los miraron.

-¿Qué? Dijo que le contáramos- se encogió de hombros Travis.

Katie les dio un golpe a cada uno.

-Por tontos.

" **Rachel le contó las mismas cosas que a mí. Quirón tiró de su barba.**

 **-Señorita Dare...quizás deberíamos hablar.-**

 **-Quirón- balbuceé. Tuve una repentina y terrible imagen del campamento mestizo en los 90´s, y May Castellan gritando en el ático. -Tú...Ayudarás a Rachel, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, le advertirás que sea cuidadosa con estas cosas. Que no vaya muy lejos.-**

 **Su cola se balanceaba como hacia cuando estaba nervioso.**

 **-Si, Percy. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por entender lo que le está pasando y advertirla a la señorita Dare, pero eso tomará algún tiempo. Mientras tanto, deberías descansar. Movimos el auto de tus padres a un lugar seguro. El enemigo parece mantenerse a la espera por ahora. Instalamos literas en el edificio Empire State. Ve a dormir.-**

 **-Todo mundo sigue diciéndome que duerma. -gruñí -No necesito dormir.-**

 **Quirón esbozó una sonrisa.**

 **-¿Te has visto recientemente, Percy?-"**

-Uhhhh- corearon los semidioses.

-Hasta Quirón dice que necesitas verte en un espejo- comentó Clarisse.

-Que no puede, que lo rompe- Thalía estalló en carcajadas.

-No me refería a eso…- murmuro el Centauro.

" **Miré mis ropas, que estaban chamuscadas, quemadas, desgarradas y agujereadas por mi noche de batalla constante.**

 **-Me veo como muerto-"**

-En resumen como Nico- rió Percy.

-Al menos yo sé pensar- contraataco Nico.

" **admití -¿Pero crees que puedo dormir después de lo que acaba de pasar?-**

 **-Podrás ser invulnerable en combate- me reprendió -Pero eso solo hace que tu cuerpo se canse más de prisa. Recuerdo a Aquiles. Donde fuera que ese rapaz no estuviera peleando, estaba durmiendo. Debía de tomar unas 20 siestas al día. Tú, Percy, necesitas tu descanso. Puedes ser nuestra única esperanza.-"**

Leo se levanto y le echo a una manta encima a Percy.

-¡A dormir!- declaró que ya es tarde.

-Sí, es tarde…- comentó Zeus- será mejor que durmamos después de este capítulo.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

-Yo puedo cantar una nana- dijo Percy.

-¡No!- exclamaron Annabeth, Thalía y Grover tapándose las orejas.

" **Quise quejarme de que yo no era la única esperanza. De acuerdo con Rachel, ni siquiera era el héroe. Pero la mirada en los ojos de Quirón dejaba claro que no iba a tomar un "no" como respuesta.**

 **-De acuerdo- gruñí -Hablen.-**

 **Arrastré los pies hacia el edificio Empire State. Cuando miré atrás, Rachel y Quirón estaban hablando muy serios, como si discutieran arreglos funerales. Dentro del recibidor, encontré una litera vacía y me tumbé, seguro de que no podría dormir. Un segundo después, mis ojos se cerraron."**

-¡Y es un nuevo record!- dijeron los Stoll.

-Hay que darle un premio- comentó Leo.

-El bebe dormilón del año- rieron Travis y Connor.

Percy le dedico una fulminante mirada, luego se tapo con la manta, empezaba a hacer frío, vio como Annabeth tiritaba, se pego más a ella y la tapo con la manta, ella le sonrió.

" **En mi sueño, estaba de nuevo en el jardín de Hades. El señor de los muertos se paseaba de arriba a abajo, tapándose las orejas mientras Nico lo seguía, agitando los brazos.**

 **-¡Tienes que hacerlo!- insistía Nico."**

-No lo he matado porque es mi hijo- declaró Hades.

-Pero Perséfone me ha convertido en cereal- gruñó con rencor el hijo de Hades.

-Hijo, ¡ya te he pedido perdón!

" **Deméter y Perséfone se sentaban juntas en la mesa del desayuno. Ambas diosas se veían aburridas. Deméter vació harina cernida en cuatro grandes tazones. Perséfone cambiaba mágicamente los arreglos florales de la mesa, cambiando las flores de rojas a amarillas a moteadas."**

-Genial, la suegra ha venido- dijo con sarcasmo Hades.

-Hay que comer cereal- murmuro ella.

-Que vuelve la loca del cereal- susurro Nico a Percy, y este asintió.

" **-¡No tengo que hacer nada!- los ojos de Hades brillaron -¡soy un dios!-**

 **-Padre- dijo Nico -si el Olimpo cae, la seguridad de tu propio palacio no importará. Te desvanecerás también.-**

 **-Yo no soy un Olímpico- masculló -Mi familia ha dejado eso bien claro.-**

 **-Lo eres- dijo Nico -Te guste o no.-**

 **-Viste lo que le hicieron a tu madre.- dijo Hades -Zeus la mató ¿Y tengo que ayudarlos? ¡Se merecen lo que tienen!-"**

-La destrucción nuestra significa la tuya- le dijeron los demás dioses.

-Perdón, pero estaba enfadado, me habéis excluido- gruñó el dios.

-Todo es culpa de Zeus- dijeron Poseidón, Hermes y Apolo señalando al dios.

" **Perséfone suspiró. Hizo caminar sus dedos por la mesa, cambiando la platería por rosas inconscientemente.**

 **-¿Podríamos, por favor, no hablar de esa mujer?-**

 **-¿Saben que le ayudaría a este muchacho?- musitó Deméter -Agricultura-"**

-Eso no ayuda- gruñó.

-Sí que lo hace, así cultivas tu propio cereal- dijo convencida la diosa.

-Que no me gusta el cereal- murmuro Nico, causando las risa de Percy, Annabeth y Thalía.

" **Perséfone puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **-Madre...-**

 **-Seis meses detrás del arado. Forja un excelente carácter.-**

 **Nico se plantó frente a su padre, forzando a Hades a mirarlo.**

 **-Mi madre entendía lo que es la familia. Por eso no quería dejarnos. No puedes abandonar a tu familia solo porque hicieron algo terrible. Tú les has hecho cosas horribles también.-**

 **-¡María murió!- le recordó Hades.**

 **-¡No puedes solamente aislarte de los otros dioses!-**

 **-Lo he hecho muy bien por miles de años.-**

 **-¿Y eso te ha hecho sentir mejor?- cuestionó Nico -¿Esa maldición sobre la Oráculo te ayudó en algo? Guardar rencores es un defecto fatal. Bianca me advirtió acerca de eso, y ella tenía razón.-**

 **-¡Para los semidioses! ¡Yo soy inmortal, todopoderoso! No ayudaría a los otros dioses si me rogaran, si el mismo Percy Jackson me suplicara...-"**

Poseidón fulminó a Hades con la mirada.

-Mi hijo no te va suplicar- dijo antes de lanzarle unos litros de agua del océano Ártico.

-Me lo merecía- comentó Hades.

" **-¡Eres tan exiliado como lo soy yo!- gritó Nico -Deja de estar enojado por eso y haz algo útil por una vez. ¡Es la única manera en que te respetarán!- La palma de Hades se llenó de un fuego negro. -Adelante- dijo Nico -Vuélame en pedazos. Eso es justo lo que los otros dioses esperarían de ti. Pruébales que tienen razón.-**

 **-Si, por favor.- pidió Deméter -Cállalo.-"**

Todos miraron mal a Deméter.

-A mi primo no le vas a hacer nada- dijo Percy.

-No, por encima de mi cadáver vas a tocar al niño sombra- lo defendió Thalía.

Los dioses se quedaron estupefactos, no sabían como ellos se llevaban tan bien si sus padres apenas de soportaban.

" **Perséfone suspiró.**

 **-Oh, no lo sé. Preferiría pelear en la guerra que comer otro tazón de cereal. Esto es aburrido.-**

 **Hades rugió de ira. Su bola de fuego golpeó un árbol plateado junto a Nico, derritiéndolo en una piscina de metal liquido.**

 **Y mi sueño cambió."**

-Menos mal- murmuro Hades viendo como Percy, Thalía y Poseidón le lanzaban miradas asesinas.

" **Estaba parado afuera de las Naciones unidas, a más de un kilometro al Noreste del Empire State. El ejército del titán había instalado un campamento alrededor del complejo de la ONU."**

-Que paradójico- comentó Atenea.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Leo.

Los que no sabían lo que era miraron a Annabeth.

-Paradójico- corrigió- contradicción, es contradictorio que el ejercito esta alrededor del complejo de la ONU.

-Ahhh- soltaron todos.

-Sí es que mi listilla en muy lista- le dijo Percy al oído.

Annabeth sonrió y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Percy.

" **Las astas estaban adornadas con horribles trofeos - cascos y piezas de armaduras de los campistas derrotados. A lo largo de la Primera Avenida unos gigantes afilaban sus hachas. Los telkhines reparaban sus armaduras en forjas provisionales.**

 **Cronos en persona se paseaba en lo alto de la plaza, oscilando su guadaña, así que sus guardaespaldas dracenas se mantenían lejos. Eathan Nakamura"**

Thalía y Percy gruñeron.

-Si ya se hubiera enfrentado a mí, no estaría ahí- dijo Percy.

-No lo mates, tenemos que torturarlo primero- comento Thalía- nadie apuñala a mi mejor amiga.

" **y Prometeo estaban de pie, fuera del alcance del corte. Eathan jugueteaba nervioso con las correas de su escudo, pero Prometeo se veía tan calmado y tranquilo como siempre en su esmoquin.**

 **-Odio este lugar- gruñó Cronos -"Naciones Unidas". Como si la humanidad pudiera reunirse alguna vez. Recuérdenme destrozar este edificio después de destruir el Olimpo.-"**

-Por encima de nuestro cadáver- los dioses se levantaron de sus tronos.

-Dirán por encima del nuestro- corrigió Percy.

" **-Sí, Señor- Prometeo sonrió como si la ira de su amo lo divirtiera. -¿Destrozamos los establos en Central Park también? Sé cuánto le molestan los caballos.-**

 **-¡No te burles, Prometeo! Esos malditos centauros lamentarán haber interferido. Se los daré a comer a los perros del infierno, empezando por ese hijo mío ese debilucho Quirón.-"**

-Ahora sí que hay que matarlo- gruñó Annabeth levantando la cabeza del hombro de Percy.

-Morirá entre terrible sufrimiento- dijo Percy volviendo a colocar la cabeza de Annabeth en su hombro.

-Chicos…- los intento calamar en vano Quirón.

" **Prometeo sonrió.**

 **-Ese debilucho destruyó a una legión entera de telkhines con sus flechas.-"**

-Prometeo me está empezando a caer bien- comentó Percy.

-A mí no, te dio la vasija de pandora- susurro Annabeth a Percy.

" **Cronos osciló su guadaña y cortó un asta bandera a la mitad. Los colores nacionales de Brasil cayeron sobre el ejército, aplastando a una dracena."**

-Una menos a la que tenemos matar- sonrió Leo.

-¡Tú no estás!- gruñeron los semidioses.

-Sois malos conmigo- Leo hizo un puchero.

" **-¡Los destruiremos!- rugió Cronos. -Es tiempo de soltar al drakón. Nakamura, tú lo harás.-"**

-¡Mierda!- exclamo Ares.

-Tenemos un problema- comentó Annabeth y Thalía asintió a su lado.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- pregunto Percy.

-Mucho- dijeron las dos chicas.

" **-Sí, mi Señor. ¿Al anochecer?-**

 **-No- dijo Cronos -Inmediatamente. Los defensores del Olimpo están malheridos. No esperarán un ataque repentino. Además, sabemos que no pueden vencer a este drakón.-"**

-Ya lo esperamos- Thalía señaló a Percy- ser tan entrometido al final nos ha servido de algo.

Percy iba a decir algo pero Annabeth lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo es eso de qué no podemos vencer a ese Drakón?

" **Eathan se veía confuso.**

 **-¿Mi señor?-**

 **-No te importa, Nakamura. Solo haz mi voluntad. Quiero al Olimpo en ruinas para cuando Tifón llegue a New York. ¡Destruiremos a los dioses completamente!-**

 **-Pero, mi señor- dijo Eathan -Su regeneración.-**

 **Cronos apuntó a Eathan, y el semidiós se congeló.**

 **-¿Parece- siseó Cronos -que necesite regenerarme?-**

 **Eathan no respondió. Es bastante difícil cuando estás inmovilizado en el tiempo.**

 **Cronos chasqueó los dedos y Eathan se desplomó."**

-¡Mátalo!- dijeron Thalía y Percy.

-Mejor no meterse con Annabeth, además de su furia tenemos la de estos dos- susurro Leo a Jason y Piper que asintieron.

" **-Pronto- masculló el titán -esta forma será innecesaria. No descansaré con la victoria tan cerca. ¡Ahora, vete!-**

 **Eathan huyó a toda prisa."**

-Cobarde- dijeron Thalía, Percy y Clarisse.

-¿No os vais a cansar?- pregunto Annabeth.

-¡No! Nadie te hace daño- dijo Percy.

" **-Esto es peligroso, mi señor- advirtió Prometeo -No sea impaciente.-**

 **-¿Impaciente? ¿Después de podrirme tres mil años en las profundidades del Tártaro, me llamas impaciente? Destrozaré a Percy Jackson en mil pedazos.-"**

-Ponte a la cola- sonrió Percy.

-Lo del tártaro te lo merecías- comento Poseidón.

-Exacto, te comiste a tus propios hijos- gruñó Hades- fue una infancia horrible.

" **-Dos veces ha peleado con él- señaló Prometeo -Y aun sigue diciendo que está por debajo de la dignidad de un Titán pelear con un simple mortal. Me pregunto si su anfitrión mortal estará influenciándolo, debilitando su juicio.-**

 **Cronos volvió sus ojos dorados al otro titán.**

 **-¿Me llamas débil?-**

 **-No, mi señor. Solo quiero decir...-**

 **-¿Tu lealtad está dividida?- preguntó Cronos -Tal vez extrañes a tus viejos amigos, los dioses. ¿Quieres unirte a ellos?-**

 **Prometeo palideció.**

 **-Me he expresado mal, Mi Señor. Sus órdenes serán obedecidas.- Se volvió hacia el ejército y gritó: -¡PREPARENSE PARA LA BATALLA!-"**

-Ya me volvió a caer mal- gruñó Percy.

-Déjalo, el pobre tiene un trastorno de bipolaridad- dijo Thalía.

-¡Igual que mi profesora de inglés!- exclamo Leo.

" **Las tropas comenzaron a agitarse. Desde algún lugar detrás del complejo de las Naciones Unidas, un feroz rugido sacudió la ciudad - el sonido de un drakón despertando. El ruido fue tan horrible que me despertó, y noté que aun lo escuchaba a un kilometro de distancia.**

 **Grover estaba junto a mí, luciendo nervioso.**

 **-¿Que fue eso?-**

 **-Ya vienen- dije -Y estamos en problemas.-**

 **La cabaña de Hefesto se había quedado sin Fuego Griego. La cabaña de Apolo y las cazadoras hurgaban buscando flechas. Muchos de nosotros habíamos ingerido tanta ambrosia y néctar que no nos atrevíamos a tomar más. Teníamos dieciséis campistas, quince cazadoras, y media docena de sátiros quedaban en forma para pelear. El resto se había refugiado en el Olimpo. Los Ponis Fiesteros trataban de formar filas, pero se tambaleaban y tropezaban y todos apestaban a cerveza de raíz. Los de Texas se daban topes en la cabeza con los de Colorado. El grupo de Missouri discutía con el de Illinois."**

-Tiene muy mala pinta- murmuro Atenea.

Los dioses asintieron preocupados.

-¡Podemos!- gritó Percy.

-Percy nosotros no podemos votar- dijo Annabeth. _**(Podemos es el nombre de un partido político)**_

" **Las oportunidades eran muy buenas de que todo el ejercito acabara peleándose unos con otros en vez de contra el enemigo."**

-Hay tención en el ambiente- murmuro Thalía.

-Desde la llegada de Rachel- susurro Annabeth, pero como seguía con la cabeza encima del hombro de Percy este la escucho.

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó.

-Nada.

" **Quirón trotó con Rachel a sus espaldas. Sentí una punzada de molestia porque Quirón rara vez daba a alguien un paseo, y nunca a un mortal."**

-A Percy nunca le ha dado un paseo- se encogió de hombros Annabeth.

-¡Pero a ti y a Rachel si se los da!- gruñó Percy.

" **-Tu amiga tiene algunas visiones útiles, Percy.- dijo.**

 **Rachel se ruborizó.**

 **-Solo algunas cosas que he visto en mi cabeza.-**

 **-Un drakón- dijo Quirón -Un drakón Lydio, para ser exactos. Del más viejo y peligroso tipo.-**

 **Miré a Rachel**

 **-¿Como supiste eso?-**

 **-No estoy segura- admitió Rachel -Pero este drakón tiene un muy particular destino. Será asesinado por un hijo de Ares.-"**

-Pues vamos escasos de hijos de Ares- comento Leo.

-¡Qué tú no estás luchando Valdez!- le gritó Thalía.

-Sois malos conmigo- Leo hizo un puchero.

-No Leo, solo dicen la verdad- los defendió Piper.

-Reina de la belleza no me esperaba eso de ti- "lloró" Leo.

" **Annabeth cruzó los brazos.**

 **-¿Como puede ser posible que sepas eso?-**

 **-Solo lo vi. No puedo explicarlo.-**

 **-Bueno, esperemos que te equivoques- dije -Porque estamos un poco escasos de hijos de Ares...- Un horrible pensamiento se me ocurrió, y maldije en griego antiguo."**

-Pienso igual que Percy- Leo sonrió.

-Pobre, piensa que es bueno pensar igual al sesos de alga- Thalía se limpio una lagrima imaginaria.

-Lo hemos perdido- comento Nico.

" **-¿Qué?- preguntó Annabeth.**

 **-El espía- le dije. -Cronos dijo: "Sabemos que no pueden vencer a este drakón." El espía le ha mantenido actualizado. Cronos sabe que la cabaña de Ares no está con nosotros. Intencionalmente eligió un monstruo que no podemos vencer.-**

 **Thalía hizo un gesto.**

 **-Si alguna vez atrapamos a tu espía, va a arrepentirse mucho. Quizás podamos enviar otro mensaje al campamento...-"**

-No creo que Clarisse entré en razón- comentó Will.

-No, es muy cabezota- dijeron los Stoll.

-Y dale, seguro que voy para allá- gruñó Clarisse.

" **-Ya lo hice- dijo Quirón. -Blackjack esta de camino. Pero si Silena no fue capaz de convencer a Clarisse, dudo que Blackjack...-**

 **Un rugido sacudió el suelo. Sonaba muy cerca.**

 **-Rachel- dije -Entra en el edificio.-**

 **-Quiero quedarme-**

 **Una sombra cubrió el sol. Cruzando la calle, el drakón se posó en un costado de un rascacielos. Rugió, y mil ventanas se rompieron.**

 **\- Pensándolo bien,- dijo Rachel con una vocecita -estaré adentro.-"**

-Rachel ¿te asustaste?- rió Thalía.

-Yo…- intento explicar.

-¡Qué viene el drakón!- exclamo Clarisse y Rachel pegó un salto.

-Eso es un sí- dijo Annabeth entre risas.

-Odio aparecer en el libro- gruñó la pelirroja.

" **************

 **Déjenme explicar:"**

-Ufff, si Percy va a explicar mal vamos- dijo Thalía.

-¿Estamos seguros que explicara bien?- pregunto Nico.

-Tontos- murmuro Percy.

" **hay dragones, y hay drakons.**

 **Los drakons son varios miles de años más viejos que los dragones, y mucho más grandes. Se ven como serpientes gigantes. La mayoría no tiene alas. La mayoría no escupe fuego (creo que algunos si). Todos son venenosos. Todos son inmensamente fuertes, con escamas más duras que el titanio. Sus ojos pueden paralizarte; no el tipo de parálisis "volverte de piedra" como Medusa, sino del tipo: "Oh, dioses, esa enorme serpiente va a comerme", que es casi igual de mala."**

-Yo creo que la de Medusa en peor- dijo Leo.

-Yo no sé, una vez en el campamento hubo un Drakón y fue horrible la parálisis pero cuando Medusa nos amenazó con convertirnos en piedra también fue horrible- pensó Annabeth en voz alta.

Percy sintió un escalofrío.

-A saber lo que quería hacer con mi estatua- se quejo Percy.

" **Teníamos clases de pelea con drakons en el campamento, pero no había manera de prepararte para una serpiente de casi cien metros de largo, tan gruesa como un autobús escolar deslizándose por el costado de un edificio, sus ojos amarillos como faros para niebla y su boca llena de dientes afilados como navajas tan grandes como para comerse a un elefante.**

 **Casi me hizo extrañar a la cerda voladora."**

-Sí, yo prefiero a la cerda- comentó Leo.

-¡Nadie te ha preguntado Valdez!- gruñó Clarisse.

-¿Estás enamorada de mí? Por eso te metes conmigo- sonrió con picardía Leo.

Chris, los hermanos Stoll y Silena tuvieron que sujetar a Clarisse para que no cometiera un asesinato.

" **Mientras tanto el ejército enemigo avanzaba por la Quinta Avenida. Habíamos hecho nuestro mejor esfuerzo para empujar los autos fuera del camino y mantener a salvo a los mortales, pero facilitaba que nuestros enemigos se acercaran. Los Ponis Fiesteros agitaban la cola nerviosamente. Quirón galopaba arriba y abajo de sus filas, Gritando palabras de ánimo para mantenerse y pensar en la victoria y en cerveza de raíz, pero me imaginaba que en cualquier segundo ellos entrarían en pánico y huirían."**

-Y eso es el voto de confianza que Percy les da a los ponis juerguistas- sonrió Leo.

-Tú no los has visto luchar- se limito a decir Thalía.

" **-Me encargaré del drakón- Mi voz sonó como un tímido chillido. Entonces grité a todo pulmón: -¡YO ME ENCARGARÉ DEL DRAKON! ¡Todos los demás, mantengan las líneas contra el enemigo!-"**

-Eso es, tienes que sonar como un hombre- dijo Ares.

-No creo que el solo pueda con él- dijo Thalía.

-Apuesto a que no puede con el monstruo- levantó la mano Clarisse.

Thalía y Leo miraron a Annabeth.

-Yo no soy quien para contradecir una visión- se limito a decir y Percy la fulmino con la mirada.

" **Annabeth se me acercó. Se había puesto su casco con forma de búho muy abajo sobre su cara, pero me di cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos."**

-Normal- comentó Thalía- siempre estás pendiente de ella.

-No sabes cómo se puso cuando teníamos que ir a recatarla de Atlas- se quejo Grover.

" **-¿Me ayudarás?- pregunté.**

 **-Es lo que hago- dijo miserablemente -Ayudo a mis amigos.-**

 **Me sentí como un completo imbécil. Quería jalarla a un lado y explicarle que yo no pretendía que Rachel estuviera aquí, que no había sido mi idea, pero no teníamos tiempo."**

-¿Por qué quieres explicárselo?- pregunto Afrodita con una sonrisa- ustedes no son nada.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, y se siente amenazada por Rachel- se encogió de hombros.

-Percy…-dijeron Afrodita y Silena.

" **-Vuélvete invisible- dije -Busca uniones débiles en su armadura mientras yo lo mantengo ocupado. Solo ten cuidado.- Silbé -¡Señorita O´Leary, aquí!-**

 **¡ROOOF! Mi perro del infierno saltó sobre una línea de centauros y me dio un beso que olía sospechosamente a pizza de peperoni.**

 **Desenfundé mi espada y cargué contra el monstruo. El drakón estaba tres pisos por arriba de nosotros, deslizándose sobre los edificios como si midiera nuestras fuerzas. A donde miraba, los centauros de paralizaban de miedo. Desde el norte, el ejército enemigo chocó contra los Ponis Fiesteros, y nuestra línea se rompió. El drakón se abalanzó, tragándose a tres centauros californianos de un bocado antes de que yo pudiera siquiera acercarme.**

 **La señorita O´Leary se lanzó por al aire - una sombra mortal con colmillos y garras.**

 **Normalmente, un perro del infierno embistiendo es algo terrorífico de ver, pero junto al drakón la señorita O´Leary parecía un juguete de niños."**

-No quiero saber cómo es el Drakón- dijo Leo.

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

-Digamos que cuando vio por primera vez a la señorita O´Leary pegó un chillido y corrió hasta que el agua le cubrió de pies a cabeza- se rió Piper.

" **Sus garras rasguñaron inofensivamente las escamas del drakón. Ella mordió la garganta de la bestia pero no pudo hacer mella. Su peso, sin embargo, fue suficiente para derribar al drakón del costado del edificio. Cayó torpemente y destrozó la acera, perro del infierno y serpiente revolcándose y destruyendo. El drakón trató de morder a la señorita O´Leary, pero ella estaba muy cerca de la boca de la serpiente. Salpicó veneno por doquier, convirtiendo centauros en polvo junto con algunos cuantos monstruos, pero la señorita O´Leary se balanceó alrededor de la cabeza de la serpiente, rasguñando y mordiendo."**

-Tú puedes señorita O´Leary- dijeron los hermanos Stoll.

-Estáis hablando con un objeto inanimado- les dijo Katie.

Ellos se sonrojaron.

-Los Stoll son unas fresas- rió Thalía.

-Han pasado mucho tiempo en el huerto- le siguió la broma Percy.

" **-¡YAAAAAH! Encajé a Riptide profundamente en el ojo izquierdo del monstruo. La pupila se volvió oscura."**

-Percy has dejado ciego al Drakón- comentó Will.

-En todo caso bizco- corrigió Annabeth.

Todos se imaginaron al monstruo después del ataqué de Percy y comenzaron a reír.

" **El drakón siseo y se irguió para atacar, pero rodé hacia un lado. Su mordisco hizo un agujero tamaño piscina en el pavimento. Se volvió hacia mí con su ojo bueno, y yo me enfoqué en sus dientes para no quedarme paralizado. La señorita O´Leary hizo lo mejor que pudo para causar una distracción. Se trepó a la cabeza de la serpiente y rascó y gruñó como una peluca negra realmente enojada.**

 **El resto de la batalla no iba bien. Los centauros estaban en pánico ante el embate de gigantes y demonios."**

-Percy tenías razón, saborea este momento porque no vas escuchar esta frase más en tu vida- le dijo Thalía.

-¡Qué graciosa eres Cara de Pino!- ironizó Percy.

-Más que tú sí sesos de alga- sonrió la cazadora.

-¿Quieres pelea?- preguntó Percy.

-¡Nadie quiere pelea!- dijo Annabeth molesta, coloco de nuevo su cabeza en el hombro de Percy no sin antes recibir una mirada pícara por parte de Thalía.

" **Una playera naranja del campamento aparecía ocasionalmente en el mar de la pelea, pero desaparecía en seguida. Las flechas zumbaban. El fuego explotaba en oleadas a través de ambos ejércitos, pero la acción se movía por la calle hacia la entrada del Empire State. Estábamos perdiendo terreno.**

 **De pronto Annabeth se materializó sobre el lomo del drakón."**

-Tenemos un problema- murmuro Percy.

-Estará bien, es Annabeth- infundo ánimos Thalía.

-Sí, solamente ha recibido una puñalada- dijo Percy.

-Hay que protegerla- comento Thalía.

" **Su gorra de invisibilidad se cayó de su cabeza mientras incrustaba su cuchillo de bronce en una ranura entre las escamas de la serpiente. El drakón rugió. Se enroscó, derribando a Annabeth de su espalda. La alcancé justo cuando golpeaba el suelo. La arrastré fuera del camino mientras la serpiente rodaba, aplastando un poste de luz justo donde ella había estado.**

 **-Gracias- dijo.**

 **-¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!-**

 **-Sí, bueno, ¡AGACHATE!-"**

-Annabeth ¿por qué quieres que se agache?- pregunto Connor Stoll con picardía.

Pero ella no dijo nada, tenía los ojos cerrados y usaba el hombro de Percy como almohada.

-Da gracias que está dormida- dijo Percy.

-Se ve tan linda dormida- sonrió Will.

-Solace cuidado con lo que dices- le gruñó Percy.

Percy le acarició la mejilla a una dormida Annabeth, pero lo que no sabían era que la chica estaba despierta.

" **Fue su turno de salvarme. Me derribó justo cuando los dientes del monstruo chasquearon** **sobre mi cabeza. La señorita O´Leary se estampó contra la cara del drakón para llamar su** **atención, y rodamos fuera del camino.**

 **Mientras tanto nuestros aliados se habían replegado hasta las puertas del Empire State.**

 **Todo el ejército enemigo los rodeaba. No teníamos opciones. No vendría más ayuda.**

 **Annabeth y yo teníamos que retirarnos antes de que quedáramos aislados del Monte Olimpo.**

 **Entonces escuché un estruendo en el sur. No era un sonido que se escuchara mucho en New York, pero lo reconocí de inmediato: ruedas de carros."**

-Dime por favor que esa es la cabaña de Ares- rezó Leo.

-Leo no estabas allí…- suspiró Piper.

-Lo sé, pero me preocupo por Percy y Annabeth.

 **La voz de una chica gritó:**

 **-¡ARES!**

 **Y una docena de carros de guerra entraron en la batalla. Cada uno portaba un estandarte con un símbolo, la cabeza de un jabalí. Cada uno era tirado por caballos esqueleto con crines de fuego. Un total de 30 guerreros frescos, armaduras resplandecientes y ojos llenos de odio, bajaron sus lanzas como uno solo - haciendo un afilado muro de muerte.**

 **-¡Los hijos de Ares!- dijo Annabeth asombrada -¿Como lo supo Rachel?-**

 **No tenía una respuesta. Pero dirigiendo el ataque estaba una chica con una armadura muy familiar, su cara cubierta por un casco de cabeza de jabalí. Sostenía en alto una lanza que crepitaba con electricidad. Clarisse en persona había venido al rescate."**

-Clarisse nunca nos hemos alegrado tanto de verte- dijeron los hermanos Stoll.

Clarisse infló el pecho.

Los Stoll se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla.

-¡Imbéciles dejen de abrazarme!- grito Clarisse.

-Shhhh- la mandó a callar Percy- Annabeth está dormida.

" **Mientras la mitad de sus carros cargaba contra el ejército de monstruos, Clarisse dirigió la otra mitad directo hacia el drakón. La serpiente se irguió y trató de tirar a la señorita O´Leary. Mi pobre mascota golpeó el lado de un edificio con un chillido. Corrí a ayudarla, pero la serpiente ya se había enfocado en la nueva amenaza. Aun con un solo ojo, su mirada bastó para paralizar a los conductores de dos carros. Ellos se desviaron hacia una línea de autos. Los otros cuatro carros siguieron avanzando. El monstruo mostró sus colmillos para atacar y se llevó un bocado de jabalinas de bronce.**

 **-¡EEESSSS!**

 **Gritó, que probablemente significa en drakón: ¡OOOWWWW!"**

Todos miraron al joven Stoll, esperando a que tradujera.

-Significa ¡MALDITOS!

-Shhh- volvió a mandar a callar Percy.

" **-¡Ares, a mí!- Gritó Clarisse, su voz sonaba más aguda de lo usual, pero supuse que no debía sorprenderme dado que ella estaba peleando."**

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

" **Cruzando la calle, la llegada de 6 carros le dio a los Ponis Fiesteros nueva esperanza. Se alinearon en las puertas del edificio Empire State, y el ejército enemigo momentáneamente se vio presa de la confusión. Mientras, los carros de Clarisse rodearon al drakón. Las lanzas se rompían contra la piel del monstruo. Los caballos esqueleto resoplaban fuego y relinchaban. Dos carros mas se voltearon, pero los guerreros simplemente se pusieron de pie, desenfundaron sus espadas y vinieron a trabajar.**

 **Atacaban en las junturas de las escamas de la criatura. Esquivaban los chorros de veneno como si hubieran entrenado para eso toda su vida, lo que por supuesto hacían."**

-Esos son mis hijos- dijo Ares con orgullo.

-La cabaña de Ares vamos a salvarlos- Clarisse hinchó de nuevo el pecho.

" **Nadie podía decir que los campistas de Ares no fueran valientes. Clarisse estaba justo al frente, picando con su lanza la cara del drakón, tratando de sacarle el otro ojo. Pero mientras miraba, las cosas empezaron a ir mal. El drakón se tragó a un campista de Ares en un mordisco. Dejó inconsciente a otro y roció veneno en un tercero, que se escabulló en pánico, con su armadura derritiéndose."**

-Ay mis hijos- se lamentó el dios de la guerra.

-Está guerra nos va a matar por los disgustos- se quejo Apolo.

" **-Tenemos que ayudar.- dijo Annabeth.**

 **Ella tenía razón. Me había quedado ahí parado, inmóvil por la sorpresa."**

-Normal, Jackson se ha quedado maravillado con mi forma de luchar- dijo Clarisse.

Percy estaba tan embobado mirando a la rubia que descansaba sobre su hombro que paso de responder a Clarisse.

" **La señorita O´Leary trató de levantarse pero chilló de nuevo. Una de sus patas estaba sangrando.**

 **-Quédate detrás, chica.- le dije -Ya has hecho suficiente.-**

 **Annabeth y yo saltamos sobre el lomo del monstruo y corrimos hacia su cabeza, tratando de desviar su atención de Clarisse. Sus compañeros de cabaña lanzaban jabalinas, la mayoría de las cuales se rompieron, pero algunas se quedaron en los dientes del monstruo. Apretó sus mandíbulas hasta que su boca fue una masa de sangre verde, veneno amarillento y armas astilladas."**

-¡Qué asco!- dijeron Silena y Afrodita a la vez.

" **-¡Puedes hacerlo!- le grité a Clarisse -¡Un hijo de Ares está destinado a matarlo!-**

 **A través de su casco de guerra, solo podía verle los ojos - pero noté que algo estaba mal.**

 **Sus ojos azules brillaban de miedo. Clarisse nunca se había visto así. Y no tenía los ojos azules."**

-¡Qué está pasando!- gruñó Clarisse.

Silena tragó nerviosa.

-Clarisse baja la voz, que Annabeth se va a despertar.

" **-¡ARES!- gritó, con esa extraña y aguda voz. Levantó su lanza y cargó contra el drakón.**

 **-No- murmuré -¡ESPERA!-**

 **Pero el monstruo la miró - casi con desprecio -y escupió veneno directo a su cara.**

 **Ella gritó y cayó.**

 **-¡Clarisse!- Annabeth saltó de la espalda del monstruo y corrió a ayudar, mientras los otros campistas trataban de defender a su consejera caída."**

Clarisse miró a Annabeth, que estaba dormida en el hombro de Percy.

Se levanto y le susurro algo al oído.

-Annabeth, gracias, si estás despierta por favor sonríe.

Clarisse se sentó de nuevo en su sitio y vio como la rubia sonreía.

" **Enterré a Riptide entre dos de las escamas de la criatura y logré atraer su atención hacia mí.**

 **Salí despedido pero caí sobre mis pies**

 **-¡Vamos, estúpido gusano! ¡Mírame!-"**

-Decidido, mi hijo es un suicida- Poseidón tragó una pastilla.

-Solo trato de defender a Clarisse y Annabeth- se defendió el pelinegro.

 **Durante varios minutos siguientes, todo lo que vi fueron dientes. Retrocedí y esquivé el** **veneno, pero no podía herir a la cosa. Por el rabillo del ojo vi un carro volador aterrizar en** **la Quinta Avenida. Luego alguien corrió hacia nosotros. Una voz de chica, sacudida por la** **aflicción, exclamó:**

 **-¡NO! maldita seas, ¿POR QUÉ?-**

 **Me atreví a mirar, pero lo que vi no tenía sentido. Clarisse yacía en el suelo donde había caído. Su armadura humeaba por el veneno. Annabeth y los campistas de Ares trataban de retirarle el casco. Y arrodillada junto a ella, su cara empapada de lágrimas, estaba una chica con ropa del campamento. Era...Clarisse."**

-Nuestra peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad- dijeron los Stol- ¡hay dos Clarisse!

-Mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad desde el día que os conocí- gruñó.

" **Mi cabeza giró. ¿Por qué no lo noté antes? La chica con la armadura de Clarisse era mucho más delgada, y no tan alta. ¿Pero por qué alguien pretendería ser Clarisse?**

 **Estaba tan consternado, que el drakón casi me partió a la mitad. La esquivé y la bestia enterró la cabeza en un muro de ladrillos.**

 **-¿POR QUE?- exigió la verdadera Clarisse, sujetando a la otra chica en sus brazos mientras los campistas forcejeaban por quitarle el casco corroído por el veneno.**

 **Chris Rodríguez corrió desde el carro volador. Él y Clarisse debieron venir en el carro desde el campamento, persiguiendo a los campistas de Ares que equivocadamente habían seguido a la otra chica, pensando que era Clarisse. Pero seguía sin tener sentido.**

 **El drakón sacó la cabeza del muro de ladrillos y rugió de furia.**

 **-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Chris.**

 **En vez de voltear hacia mí, el drakón se volvió hacia el sonido de la voz de Chris. Mostró sus colmillos al grupo de semidioses. La verdadera Clarisse miró al drakón, su rostro lleno del más absoluto odio. Había visto esa intensidad solo una vez antes. Su padre, Ares, tenía la misma expresión cuando lo enfrenté en combate."**

-Pobre Drakón, tenemos que hacerle un bonito funeral- dijo Leo.

-¡Tú no estabas!- le dijeron los semidioses.

-No estaré en cuerpo pero sí estoy en alma- comentó Leo.

-Seguro que por eso estamos perdiendo- habló Clarisse.

" **-¿QUIERES MUERTE?- Clarisse le gritó al drakón -¡BIEN, VENGA!-**

 **Tomó su lanza de la chica caída. Sin armadura ni escudo, se lanzó contra el drakón. Traté de acortar la distancia para ayudar, pero Clarisse fue más rápida. Se hizo a un lado mientras el monstruo atacó, pulverizando el suelo frente a ella. Luego saltó sobre la cabeza de la criatura. Mientras el monstruo se levantaba, Clarisse enterró su lanza eléctrica en su ojo bueno con tanta fuerza que la punta se rompió, liberando todo su poder mágico. La electricidad cruzó la cabeza de la criatura, causando que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera. Clarisse saltó hacia abajo, rodando para ponerse a salvo en la acera mientras la boca del drakón echaba humo. La carne del drakón se disolvió, y se desplomó dejando un túnel vacio de escamas acorazadas."**

-Y vemos que Clarisse era el hijo de Ares que lo derrotaría- comentó Thalía.

Clarisse hinchó el pecho, Ares le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

-Esa es mi hija- dijo con orgullo.

" **El resto de nosotros miramos a Clarisse sorprendidos. Nunca había visto a alguien derrotar a un monstruo tan enorme tan fácilmente. Pero a Clarisse no parecía importarle.**

 **Corrió de vuelta junto a la chica herida que le robó su armadura.**

 **Finalmente Annabeth logró remover el casco de la chica. Todos nos reunimos alrededor: campistas de Ares, Chris, Clarisse, Annabeth y yo. La batalla aún rugía en la Quinta Avenida, pero por el momento nada existía más que nuestro pequeño círculo y la chica caída. Sus rasgos, una vez hermosos, estaban horriblemente quemados por el veneno."**

Silena bajó la cabeza, era necesario hacer eso, si no hubieran perdido la guerra.

Y ella lo sabía, sin su interferencia la cabaña de Ares no habría combatido.

" **No había cantidad de néctar o ambrosía que pudiera salvarla.**

 **Algo va a pasar. Las palabras de Rachel resonaron en mis oídos. Un engaño que acabará en muerte.**

 **Ahora sabía a qué se refería, y sabia quien había llevado a la cabaña de Ares a la batalla."**

-¿Tienes que decir todo eso? Ya lo sabemos- preguntó molesta Thalía.

-Es mi libro no el tuyo- dijo Percy.

-Seguro que el mío sería mejor.

-¿Queréis dejar de discutir para que podamos saber quién es la persona?- preguntó Leo.

Piper y Jason negaron con la cabeza, se suponía que ellos ya lo sabían pero Leo era excepción de todo.

-No- dijeron ambos.

-Pues grito y despierto a Annabeth, y todos sabemos el mal humor que suele tener si no la dejamos dormir, y no hay motivo para despertarla- habló Leo.

Los dos semidioses se callaron.

" **Miré el rostro moribundo de Silena Beauregard."**

-Hija mía- se lamentó Afrodita.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Clarisse.

Silena enseñó la pulsera con la guadaña.

-Yo soy la espía, y eso era lo menos que podía hacer- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Silena, eso te causo la muerte- habló Clarisse.

-Lo sé, pero soy una traidora.

-¡No!- exclamo Percy- eres una heroína, acabas de entregar tu vida para ayudarnos, para que el Olimpo no caiga, me encargaré personalmente si alguien la llama traidora porque no lo es.

-¡Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Prissy!- Clarisse se levantó.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir- murmuro Zeus.

Todos asintieron, Percy cogió a Annabeth en volandas y la llevo al templo de Afrodita, que era donde dormían las chicas. Luego se fue al de Poseidón.

-¿Contenta?- preguntó Clarisse en su oído con una sonrisa, ella asintió.


	19. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

 _-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir- murmuro Zeus._

 _Todos asintieron, Percy cogió a Annabeth en volandas y la llevo al templo de Afrodita, que era donde dormían las chicas. Luego se fue al de Poseidón._

 _-¿Contenta?- preguntó Clarisse en su oído con una sonrisa, ella asintió._

En la mañana los chicos, en la cabaña de Poseidón se levantaron temprano, menos Percy, para que las chicas no les despertaran como la última vez, pero lo que no sabían era que Thalía Grace se había levantado temprano para tomar su venganza.

Cuando los chicos se miraron en el espejo soltaron un chillido que hizo despertar a las chicas que fueron corriendo hacia el templo de Poseidón y cuando descubrieron a los chicos con mechas rosas en el pelo no pudieron evitar reírse.

Percy se levanto por todo el alboroto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó restregándose los ojos.

-Oye ¿por qué él no tiene el pelo con mechas rosas?- preguntó Leo señalándolo.

-Porque me pareció mejor hacerle una foto- Thalía enseñó el móvil donde había una foto de Percy agarrando y besando a su almohada- esta foto será esparcida por todo el campamento en cuanto lleguemos.

-¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?- Nico señaló a su pelo.

-Dije que me vengaría- sonrió como el gato del país de las maravillas y nadie se atrevió a planear una venganza contra la cazadora.

-¡A desayunar!- anunció Hestia.

Los semidioses se prepararon y luego desayunaron.

-¿Por qué tienen los chicos el pelo con mechas rosas?- preguntó entre risas Hermes.

-Dijo que se vengaría- Jason señaló a su hermana.

-Yo no sé por qué tengo yo mechas rosas, ¡no he hecho nada!- se quejó Will.

-Ya qué estaba- se encogió de hombros la cazadora.

-¿Quién lee ahora?- preguntó Poseidón cambiando de tema.

-Yo quiero leer- se ofreció Clarisse- y voy a matar a quien diga algo sobre lo de ayer.

-Y yo- dijeron Percy, Nico, Thalía y Annabeth.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó ayer?- preguntó Percy a Annabeth.

-Thalía me lo contó- mintió la rubia, una mentira que todos excepto Clarisse y Thalía creyeron.

" **Me siento en la silla caliente"**

-¿Silla caliente?- preguntó Leo- ¿Cómo yo?- se prendió fuego.

-¡Qué alguien le tiré agua!- exclamó Piper.

Un poco del océano Ártico bañó al semidiós.

-De nada- sonrió el dios del mar.

-¡Aguafiestas!- exclamó Leo.

" **-¿Que estabas pensando?**

 **Clarisse meció la cabeza de Silena en su regazo.**

 **Silena trató de tragar, pero sus labios estaban secos y partidos.**

 **-No...Escuchabas. La cabaña solo... te seguiría a ti.-**

 **-Así que robaste mi armadura.- dijo Clarisse, incrédula. -Esperaste hasta que Chris y yo salimos a patrullar; robaste mi armadura y fingiste ser yo.- Fulminó con la mirada a sus hermanos. -¿Y NADIE se dio cuenta?-"**

-Percy- dijeron los semidioses de la sala.

-Me refería a mis hermanos- dijo Clarisse.

" **Los campistas de Ares mostraron un súbito interés por sus botas de combate.**

 **-No los culpes- dijo Silena -Ellos querían...creer que yo era tú.-**

 **-Tú, estúpida niña de Afrodita,- sollozó Clarisse -¿Atacaste a un drakón? ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Todo es mi culpa- dijo Silena, una lágrima corriendo por un lado de su cara. -El drakón, la muerte de Charlie...el campamento en peligro...-**

 **-¡Basta!- dijo Clarisse -Eso no es cierto.-**

 **Silena abrió su mano. En la palma tenía un brazalete con un colgante de guadaña, la marca de Cronos. Un puño gélido se cerró sobre mi corazón.**

 **-Tú eras el espía.-**

 **Silena trató de asentir.**

 **-Antes...antes de que me gustara Charlie, Luke era muy lindo conmigo. Era...encantador. Guapo. Después, quise dejar de ayudarlo, pero me amenazó con contar todo. Me juró...me juró que estaba salvando vidas. Que serían menos las personas lastimadas. Me dijo que no lastimaría...a Charlie. Me mintió.-"**

-Luke es…- Percy no encontró las palabras, miró a Silena- la próxima vez que lo vea me asegurare de patear su trasero.

La hija de Afrodita rió.

-Me ofrezco para ayudar- Clarisse levantó la mano.

-Ahora no tienes tantas ganas de proteger a Luke- le susurro el hijo de Poseidón a Annabeth.

Ella solo bajo la cabeza apenada.

" **Encontré los ojos de Annabeth. Su cara estaba blanca. Se veía como si alguien hubiera movido el mundo de debajo de sus pies."**

-Luke se ha caído del pedestal- sonrió Percy.

-No pareces muy apenado sesos de alga- Thalía le miró- ¿estás celoso?

-No, claro que no cara de pino- dijo rápidamente.

-Claro- ironizó la cazadora- sé en quien pensabas cuando besabas a la almohada, hablas en sueños- le susurro.

" **Detrás de nosotros, la batalla continuaba.**

 **Clarisse gesticuló a sus compañeros.**

 **-Vayan, ayuden a los centauros. Protejan las puertas. ¡Vayan!-**

 **Ellos se marcharon a unirse a la pelea.**

 **Silena tomó una pesada y dolorosa bocanada de aire.**

 **-Perdónenme.-**

 **-No estás muriendo.- insistió Clarisse.**

 **-Charlie...- los ojos de Silena estaban a un millón de kilómetros. -Veo a Charlie...-**

 **No volvió a hablar."**

Silena sonrió con tristeza, una luz brillante la envolvió y desapreció ante todos.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Clarisse.

-¡Mi hija!- se lamentó Afrodita, una lágrima cayo por la cara de Piper y Jason la consoló.

Una nota apareció ante Piper y está la leyó.

 _Estaos tranquilos Silena ha sido devuelta a su tiempo, como ha muerto en la historia no puede seguir aquí, tenéis que seguir leyendo y como han dicho la hija de Ares y el hijo de Poseidón esa chica es una heroína._

 _La Moiras._

-Sigamos leyendo- animó Apolo.

" **Clarisse la abrazó y lloró. Chris le puso una mano en el hombro. Finalmente Annabeth cerró los ojos de Silena.**

 **-Tenemos que pelear.- la voz de Annabeth sonaba frágil. -Ella dio su vida por nosotros. Tenemos que honrarla.-"**

Todos asintieron llorosos.

-Es una traidora- gruñó Drew.

Clarisse se levantó y le hizo una llave de judo a la hija de Afrodita, Percy se acercó con una mirada amenazante.

-Una llave de judo por parte de Clarisse es por lo menos que tienes que preocuparte si le vuelves a llamar así.

Drew tragó saliva.

Annabeth se levantó y le dio la mano a Percy.

-Percy, vamos a sentarnos, ya ha captado el mensaje, respira hondo- miró a Clarisse- déjala ya, iré a por ti si lo vuelves a decir algo sobre Silena y sabes que puedo ser peor que Clarisse.

Clarisse se volvió a sentar, y Annabeth consiguió sentar a Percy.

" **Clarisse sorbió y se secó la nariz.**

 **-Ella fue una heroína, ¿Entendido? Una heroína.-**

 **Asentí.**

 **-Vamos, Clarisse.-**

 **Ella recogió una espada de uno de sus hermanos caídos.**

 **-Cronos va a pagar.-"**

-No tiene dinero, no tiene dinero- cantaron los Stoll para aligerar el ambiente.

-El dios de las riquezas es Hades- comentó Leo.

-¡Leo sabe algo! ¡Gracias a los dioses!- exclamó Piper.

-De nada- dijeron a coro Hermes y Apolo.

"**********

 **Me gustaría decir que expulsé al enemigo lejos del Empire State. La verdad es que Clarisse hizo todo el trabajo."**

-Pues claro Prissy, NADIE se mete con mis amigos.

-En estos momento son cuando me alegra ser amiga de Clarisse- le susurro Annabeth a Percy.

-Cuando te enfadas tú das más miedo- y con eso se ganó un golpe de la rubia.

" **Aún sin su armadura o lanza, ella era un demonio. Condujo su carro directo al ejército del titán y aplastó todo en su camino. Estaba tan inspiradora que incluso los centauros aterrados empezaron a reagruparse. Las cazadoras recogieron flechas de los caídos y lanzaron descarga tras descarga sobre el enemigo. La cabaña de Ares desgarró y destrozó, lo que era su actividad favorita. Los monstruos se replegaron hasta la calle 35."**

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Clarisse se sonrojo.

-Clarisse tienes todos nuestros respetos- Leo y los Stoll le hicieron una reverencia.

" **Clarisse se acercó a la carcasa del drakón y enlazó una línea de agarre entre las cuencas de los ojos. Fustigó a sus caballos y arrancó, arrastrando al drakón detrás del carro como un dragón chino de Año Nuevo. Cargó contra el enemigo, mascullando insultos y retándolos a cruzársele. Mientras se movía, me día cuenta que ella literalmente brillaba, un aura de fuego rojo resplandecía alrededor de ella."**

-¡Esa es mi hija!- Ares se bajo del trono y le revolvió el pelo a Clarisse, volvió a su trono- por algo le he dado mi bendición.

-Hasta yo tengo que admitir que tu hija es muy buena- declaró Atenea.

-Gracias, lady Atenea- Clarisse sonrió.

-Clarisse está siendo amble…- dijo Travis.

-¡El mundo se acaba!- terminó Connor.

" **-La bendición de Ares- dijo Thalía. -Nunca antes la había visto en persona.**

 **Por un momento, Clarisse fue tan invencible como yo. El enemigo lanzaba jabalinas y flechas, pero nada la hería.**

 **-¡SOY CLARISSE, LA ASESINA DE DRAKONES!- gritó -¡Los mataré a todos! ¿Dónde está Cronos? ¡Tráiganlo! ¿Es un cobarde?-"**

-Hay que tener valor para querer enfrentarse a Cronos- admitió Malcom.

-Para la próxima guerra ponemos a Clarisse en el frente- comentó Will.

-Así salen todos espantados- rió Leo.

-Valdez si sigues así las mechas rosas no será lo peor que te pasé hoy- amenazó Clarisse.

" **-¡Clarisse!- grité -Basta. ¡Retírate!-**

 **-¿Qué pasa, señor titán?- vociferó -¡TRAIGANLO!-**

 **No hubo respuesta del enemigo. Lentamente, empezaron a retirarse detrás de un muro de escudos de dracenas, mientras Clarisse daba vueltas alrededor de la Quinta Avenida, retando a cualquiera a cruzarse en su camino. La carcasa de cien metros de largo del drakón hacía un hueco y rechinante sonido contra el pavimento, como mil cuchillos."**

-Conmigo en guardia, ningún Titán o monstruo se atreverá a atacarnos- Clarisse hincho pecho con orgullo.

-Te creemos- dijeron todos los semidioses.

" **Entre tanto, atendíamos a nuestros heridos, llevándolos adentro del recibidor. Mucho después de que el enemigo se había retirado de la vista, Clarisse seguía andando arriba y abajo por la avenida con su horrible trofeo, exigiendo que Cronos la enfrentara en batalla.**

 **Chris dijo.**

 **-Yo la vigilaré. Eventualmente se va a cansar. Me aseguraré de que vaya adentro.-"**

-¡Te estoy vigilando Rodríguez!- Ares se puso los dedos enfrente de sus ojos y luego con ellos lo señaló.

-¡Papá!- se quejó Clarisse.

-Venga vamos a ponernos todos tranquis- medió Hermes.

-Tu hijo sí que va a estar tranqui asistiendo al funeral de tu hijo si pone un solo dedo encima de mi hija- gruñó Ares.

" **-¿Qué hay del campamento?- pregunté -¿Alguien se quedó ahí?-**

 **Chris sacudió la cabeza.**

 **-Solo Argos y los espíritus de la naturaleza. Peleus el dragón sigue custodiando el árbol.-**

 **-No durarán mucho- dije -Pero me alegra que hayan venido.-**

 **Chris asintió tristemente.**

 **-Siento que hayamos tardado tanto. Traté de razonar con Clarisse. Le dije que no tenía caso defender el campamento si ustedes morían. Todos nuestros amigos están aquí. Siento que nos haya costado a Silena...-**

 **-Mis cazadoras les ayudarán a montar guardia,- dijo Thalía -Annabeth y Percy, deberían ir al Olimpo. Tengo la sensación de que los necesitarán ahí...para instalar la defensa final.-"**

-Thalía de casamentera- rió Nico.

Los dos jóvenes fulminaron con la mirada al semidiós.

-Awww ¡Percabeth!- exclamó Afrodita.

-Mi hija no quiere de suegro a Barba Percebe- dijo firme Atenea, y ella esperaba que fuera cierto, ya era suficiente que su hija quisiera al hijo del alga marina.

-Pues mi hijo tampoco te quiere a ti cara de… ¡libro!

-¡Qué original!- ironizó Atenea.

-Percy se queda conmigo y todos contentos- sonrió Reyna.

-¡Solo tú estás contenta!- dijeron Thalía, Nico, Piper y Annabeth.

" **El portero había desaparecido del recibidor. Su libro estaba boca abajo en el escritorio y su silla, vacía."**

-¡Cobarde!- dijo Ares.

-Ares…- le regañó Hera.

-¡Cobarde!- dijeron todos los dioses, solo para molestarla.

-Dioses…

-¡Cobarde!- esta vez fue Annabeth.

-Niña de Atenea…- Hera apretó los dientes.

-¡Cobarde!- dijeron Percy y Thalía.

Hera iba a decir algo cuando los demás presentes hablamos.

-¡Cobarde!

" **El resto del recibidor, sin embargo, estaba atestado de campistas heridos, cazadoras y sátiros. Connor y Travis Stoll nos encontraron en las escaleras.**

 **-¿Es verdad?- preguntó Connor -¿Acerca de Silena?-**

 **Yo asentí.**

 **-Murió como heroína.-**

 **Travis se movió incomodo.**

 **-Um, también oí...-"**

-Te mataré Stoll, después de la guerra- Travis tragó saliva.

-¡Silena la heroína!- guitó Travis a los cuatro vientos.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Stoll- comentó Katie.

" **-Eso es todo- insistí -Fin de la historia.-**

 **-Bien- Travis murmuró. -Escuchen, pensamos que el ejército del Titán tendrá problemas subiendo por el elevador. Les tomará algo de tiempo. Y los gigantes no cabrán para nada.-**

 **-Esa es nuestra mayor ventaja- dije -¿Alguna manera de deshabilitar el elevador?-**

 **-Es mágico- Dijo Travis - Usualmente necesitas una tarjeta de acceso, pero el portero ha desaparecido."**

-¡Cobarde!- volvieron a decir todos los presentes.

Hera estaba roja de la furia, cosa que encantaba a Annabeth.

" **Eso significa que las defensas se están derrumbando. Ahora cualquier puede entrar en el elevador y subir.-**

 **-Entonces tenemos que mantenerlos alejados de las puertas.- dije -Los detendremos en el recibidor.-**

 **-Necesitamos refuerzos.- dijo Travis -Ellos simplemente siguen viniendo. Eventualmente nos sobrepasarán.-**

 **-No hay refuerzos- se quejó Connor."**

-Ni los habrá- comentó Atenea- como dije están solos, y viendo como están ya las cosas la batalla final está muy cerca.

Todos tragaron saliva.

-¡Da igual!- Percy se levantó- podremos con ellos, tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para destruir los tronos.

-¡Y por él mío!- Annabeth se levantó.

-¡Y él de nosotros!- dijeron Thalía y Nico.

-¡Y mío!- Leo se levantó.

-¡Qué no estabas pesado!- Piper le dio un zape.

-Estaba en alma- dijo mientras se frotaba el lugar del golpe.

" **Miré hacia afuera a la señorita O´Leary, que respiraba contra el vidrio y lo manchaba de baba.**

 **-Quizás eso no sea verdad.- dije.**

 **Salí y puse una mano en el hocico de la señorita O´Leary. Quirón le había vendado la pata, pero aún cojeaba. Su pelo estaba apelmazado con mugre, hojas, pizza y sangre seca de monstruo.**

 **-¡Hey, chica!- traté de sonar optimista. -Sé que estás cansada, pero necesito pedirte otro gran favor.- Me acerqué a ella y susurré en su oreja."**

-¿Por qué no lo dices?- preguntó Will a Percy.

-¿¡Cómo tengo qué decir que yo no escribí los libros!?

-¡En chino!- saltaron Apolo y Hermes.

" **Después de que la señorita O´Leary se fue de viaje-sombra, me reuní con Annabeth en el recibidor. De camino al elevador, divisamos a Grover arrodillado sobre un gordo sátiro herido.**

 **-¡Leneus!- dije."**

-¡Bah! ¡Qué se muera!- bufó Thalía molesta.

-¡Nadie se mete con el niño cabra!- siguió Annabeth.

-Me da pena, pero se lo merece- comentó Percy.

-Chicos os estáis pasando- murmuro sonrojado el sátiro.

" **EL viejo Sátiro se veía terrible. Sus labios estaban azules. Había una lanza rota en su panza, y sus peludas patas de cabra estaban torcidas en un doloroso ángulo. Trató de enfocarnos, pero no creo que nos haya visto.**

 **-¿Grover?- Murmuró.**

 **-Estoy aquí, Leneus- A Grover le brillaban las lágrimas, a pesar de las cosas horribles que Leneus había dicho de él.**

 **-¿Gan...ganamos?-**

 **-Um...Si.- mintió Grover -Gracias a ti, Leneus. Ahuyentamos al enemigo.-**

 **-Te lo dije- musitó el viejo sátiro. -Un verdadero líder. Verdadero...-"**

-Claaaaro- ironizaron Annabeth y Thalía.

-Vamos a dejar que muera convencido en eso- suspiró Percy.

-Eres demasiado bueno- se quejó Thalía.

" **Cerró sus ojos por última vez.**

 **Grover tragó. Puso su mano en la frente de Leneus y dijo una antigua bendición."**

-Grover eres demasiado bueno con ese- gruñó Thalía.

-No se lo merece- habló Annabeth.

-Chicos vamos a calmarnos- sonrió Percy.

-¡Cálmate tú!- le espetaron al pobre hijo de Poseidón.

" **El cuerpo del viejo sátiro se desintegró, hasta que lo único que quedó fue un pequeño retoño de árbol en un montón de suelo fresco.**

 **-Un laurel. -dijo Grover asombrado -Oh, esa vieja cabra suertuda.-"**

-¿Suerte?- preguntó incrédulo Leo- ¿Desde cuándo es bueno convertirse en un laurel?

-Para un sátiro es muy buena suerte- dijo Grover.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Malcom.

-Porque los sátiros nos convertimos en árboles al morir, y el laurel es uno de los mejores- explicó el sátiro.

" **Tomó el retoño en sus manos.**

 **-Yo...lo plantaré. En el Olimpo, en los jardines.-**

 **-Vamos para allá- dije -Ven.-"**

-Van a contaminar los hermosos jardines del Olimpo- comentó Thalía.

" **Sonaba música suave en el elevador mientras subíamos. Pensé en la primera vez que había visitado el Monte Olimpo, cuando tenía doce. Annabeth y Grover no habian estado conmigo entonces. Me alegraba que ahora si estuvieran ahí. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa sería nuestra última aventura juntos."**

-Los tres juntos sí- sonrieron los futuristas.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron los tres nombrados.

-Digamos que dos de ustedes no se cansan de tener aventuras juntos- explicó Piper con una sonrisa.

Los tres se miraron intentando averiguar cuáles eran eso dos.

" **-Percy- dijo Annabeth silenciosamente -Tenías razón acerca de Luke.-**

 **Era la primera vez que hablaba desde la muerte de Silena Beauregard. Ella tenía los ojos fijos en el indicador del elevador mientras brillaban los números mágicos en él: 400, 450, 500.**

 **Grover y yo intercambiamos miradas.**

 **-Annabeth- dije -Lo siento...-**

 **-Trataste de decirme- su voz temblaba. -Luke no es bueno. No te lo creí hasta...hasta que escuché cómo había utilizado a Silena. Ahora lo sé. Espero que estés feliz.-"**

-Eso no me hace feliz- le cogió la mano- lo que me hace feliz es que tú estés feliz- le susurro la último parte.

-Era como mi hermano- sollozo la rubia consolada por Percy.

-Como se nota que este libro habla de Prissy- comentó Clarisse nadie la entendía hasta que leyó la próxima frase.

" **-Eso no me hace feliz.-**

 **Ella puso su cabeza contra la pared del elevador y no me miró.**

 **Grover meció su retoño de laurel en sus manos.**

 **-Bueno...seguro es bueno estar juntos otra vez. Discutiendo. Casi muriendo. Despreciando el terror. Oh, miren. Es nuestro piso.-"**

-¿Por qué siempre nos pasa eso?- preguntó Grover.

-Suerte del semidiós- comentó Annabeth.

-Grover me sorprende tu habilidad para cambiar de tema- dijo Hermes.

Él sátiro se sonrojó.

-Es en plan, vamos a morir, esta puede ser nuestra última batalla, anda mira pizza- rió Leo.

" **Las puertas timbraron y caminamos sobre el paso aéreo.**

 **Deprimente no es una palabra que usualmente describa al Olimpo, pero así se veía ahora. No había fuegos en los braseros. Las ventanas estaban oscuras. Las calles estaban desiertas y las puertas cerradas. El único movimiento era en los parques, que habían sido acondicionados como hospitales provisionales."**

-Como se nota la guerra- murmuro con pena Hestia.

-Me gusta el Olimpo como es ahora- refunfuñó Apolo como niño pequeño.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un crío!- le riñó Artemisa.

-Sí…- el dios sonrió- hermanita.

Apolo tuvo que rodar rápido la cabeza para que una flecha plateada no le decapitara.

" **Will Solace y los otros campistas de Apolo andaban de aquí para allá, atendiendo a los heridos."**

-Yo soy el importante- Will infló pecho.

-Te estás juntando mucho con los Stoll-dijo horrorizada Katie- ¡No quiero otro Stoll!

-Tranquila florecilla- Travis le puso su mano en el hombro.

-Nosotros somos únicos- finalizó Connor.

" **Náyades y driadas trataban de ayudarlos, usando canciones mágicas de la naturaleza para curar quemaduras y envenenamientos.**

 **Mientras Grover plantaba el retoño de laurel, Annabeth y yo dimos una vuelta tratando de animar a los heridos."**

-Hay qué subir la moral del equipo- dijo Atenea.

-Sí tú ejército está deprimido hay más posibilidades de morir- comentó Ares.

-¡Qué ánimos das!- ironizó Percy.

-Más que tú- sonrió Thalía.

-¿De qué parte estás?- preguntó Percy.

-De la de molestarte- sonrió inocente.

-La cazadora va ganando por goleada al sirenito- murmuro Connor a Travis.

" **Pasé a un sátiro con una pata rota, un semidiós vendado de la cabeza a los pies, y un cuerpo cubierto con un sudario dorado de la cabaña de Apolo. No sabía quien estaba debajo. No quería saberlo. Mi corazón se sentía como plomo, pero traté de encontrar cosas positivas que decir."**

-Con tu positividad lo veo difícil- comentó Nico.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tú también?- preguntó molesto el hijo de Poseidón.

-Me gusta molestarte- se encogió de hombros.

-Por favor tú no me molestes mucho- rogó Percy a su listilla.

-Tranquilo, solo lo suficiente- le sonrió y Percy sintió que se derretía.

" **-¡Estarás de pie y peleando contra titanes enseguida!- le dije a un campista."**

-Eso no es un consuelo- murmuraron los semidioses.

-Si me lo dices así me sigo haciendo el muerto- comentó Leo.

-¡Qué no estás ahí!- gritaron Clarisse y Piper, esta última le dio un zape.

" **-Te ves grandioso- le dijo Annabeth a otro."**

-No creo que sea cierto, pero la chica sabe animar- comentó Afrodita.

-Mejor que la frase de "ánimos"- Thalía hizo comillas- de Percy es.

" **-¡Leneus se convirtió en un arbusto!- le dijo Grover a un sátiro gruñón.**

 **Encontré a Pólux, el hijo de Dionisio, recargado contra un árbol. Tenía un brazo roto, pero por lo demás estaba bien.**

 **-Aún puedo pelear con el otro brazo.- dijo, apretando los dientes.**

 **-No- dije -Ya has hecho suficiente. Quiero que te quedes aquí y ayudes con los heridos.-**

 **-Pero...-**

 **-Prometí mantenerte a salvo- dije -¿Está bien? Un favor personal.-"**

-Peter me está haciendo caso- sonrió el dios.

-Dionisio aquí todos sabemos que de verdad te sabes los nombres- comentó Atenea.

-¡Tonterías!- refutó el dios.

" **Frunció las cejas desconcertado. No era como si fuéramos buenos amigos o algo así.**

 **Pero no iba a decirle que fue una petición de su papá. Eso solo lo avergonzaría.**

 **Finalmente lo aceptó, y cuando se sentó de nuevo pude notar que se sentía aliviado.**

 **Annabeth, Grover y yo seguimos caminando hacia el palacio. Es a donde Cronos se dirigía. Tan pronto como subiera en el elevador - y no tenía duda de que lo haría,"**

-¡Positividad tipo Percy!- dijeron Thalía y Nico.

-Menos mal que no podíamos escuchar los pensamientos de Percy, seguro que perdíamos- comentó Leo.

-¡Qué no estabas pesado!- dijeron todos los semidioses.

-Me hacéis bullying- "lloró" Leo.

" **de una forma o de otra - destruiría la sala de los tronos, el centro de poder de los dioses. Las puertas de bronce se abrieron. Nuestros pasos resonaban en el piso de mármol. Las constelaciones titilaban fríamente en el techo del gran salón. El fuego del hogar se había reducido a un destello rojo."**

-La familia se está debilitando- murmuro la diosa.

-Esto no es bueno- comentó Poseidón.

-Si un descerebrado como tú puede darse cuenta es que va muy mal- dijo Atenea.

-Mi madre va ganando- Annabeth le susurro con una sonrisa a Percy.

 **"Hestia, en la forma de una pequeña niña en túnicas color marrón, se inclinaba en el borde, temblando. EL Ofiotauro nadaba tristemente en su esfera de agua. Soltó un descorazonado MOOOO cuando me vio.**

 **A la luz del fuego, los tronos formaban sombras de apariencia maligna, como manos crispadas. De pie junto al trono de Zeus, mirando a las estrellas, estaba Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Sostenía una vasija griega de cerámica."**

-¿Cómo conseguiste la vasija?- preguntó temeroso Percy.

-No lo sé- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros- te recuerdo que todavía no ha pasado.

-Rachel mala- dijo Leo como si la chica fuera un perro.

-Leo te recuerdo que tengo mi cepillo azul en el bolsillo.

El chico tragó saliva.

-Piper no te dejará, ella es la única que me puede pegar.

-Yo le doy permiso- sonrió la hija de Afrodita.

" **-¿Rachel?- dije -Um, ¿Qué haces con eso?-**

 **Ella me enfocó como si saliera de un sueño.**

 **-La encontré. Es la vasija de Pandora, ¿Cierto?-**

 **Sus ojos eran más brillantes de lo usual, y tuve un mal recuerdo de sándwiches descompuestos y galletas quemadas."**

-Ni te atrevas- dijo firme Hermes- ya sabes cómo quedo mi querida May.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!- gruñó Percy.

" **-Por favor, deja la vasija.- dije.**

 **-Puedo ver a la esperanza dentro de ella.- Rachel deslizó sus dedos por los diseños de cerámica. -Tan frágil.-**

 **-Rachel-**

 **Mi voz pareció devolverla a la realidad. Dejó la vasija, y yo la tomé. Se sentía fría como hielo.**

 **-Grover- murmuró Annabeth -Exploremos el palacio. Tal vez encontremos algo de Fuego Griego extra o trampas de Hefesto.-**

 **-Pero...-**

 **Annabeth le dio un codazo.**

 **-¡Bien!- exclamó -¡Amo las trampas!-**

 **Ella lo sacó a rastras del salón de los tronos."**

-Eres igual que Percy- la chica gruñó- no pillas las indirectas.

-¿Por qué los dejaste solos?- susurro Thalía a la rubia.

-No me gusta molestar- gruñó, fulminó a Percy con la mirada.

" **Junto al fuego, Hestia se arrebujaba en sus túnicas, meciéndose adelante y atrás.**

 **-Ven- le dije a Rachel -Quiero que conozcas a alguien.-**

 **Nos sentamos junto a la diosa.**

 **-Señora Hestia- dije.**

 **-Hola, Percy Jackson- murmuró la diosa -Está haciendo frío. Es difícil mantener el fuego.-**

 **-Lo sé- dije -Los titanes se acercan.-**

 **Hestia se enfocó en Rachel.**

 **-Hola, querida. Al fin has venido a nuestro hogar.-**

 **Rachel parpadeó.**

 **-¿Estaban esperándome?-**

 **Hestia le tomó las manos, y los carbones brillaron. Vi imágenes en el fuego: Mi madre, Paul y yo comiendo la cena de Día de acción de Gracias en la mesa de la cocina; mis amigos y yo alrededor de la fogata en el campamento mestizo, cantando canciones y asando malvaviscos; Rachel y yo conduciendo por la playa el Prius de Paul."**

-Mi fuego te muestra los mejores momentos de tu vida- sonrió Hestia.

-Y a mí no me nombra- gruñó Annabeth a Thalía.

-Percy me has ofendido- dijo la cazadora, él la miro sin entender- mira que no nombrar a tu genial prima, y ahora como castigo te robo a Annabeth.

Thalía apartó a Annabeth de Percy y las dos se sentaron en una esquina.

-¡No!- Percy exclamó- Annabeth vuelve.

-¡No! ¡Ahora es mía!- (insertar risa malvada)- ahora relájate, cuando lo hagas vuelves con el sesos de alga- le susurro Thalía a Annabeth, esta le sonrió.

" **No sabía si Rachel vio las mismas imágenes, pero la tensión se fue de sus hombros. El calor del fuego parecía expandirse a través de ella.**

 **-Para reclamar tu lugar en el hogar, -le dijo Hestia -debes deshacerte de tus distracciones."**

-Hablando de reclamar tu lugar, Annabeth vuelve- "lloró" Percy.

-Sesos de alga, no aguantas nada- se quejo Annabeth.

-Además yo diré cuando vuelve, que la tengo secuestrada- dijo Thalía.

" **Es la única manera en que sobrevivirás.-**

 **Rachel asintió**

 **-Yo...lo entiendo.-**

 **-Espera- dije -¿De qué está hablando?-"**

-Ahora el que sobra es él- le susurro Thalía a Annabeth.

-Cuanto más lejos de ella mejor- sentenció la rubia.

" **Rachel tomó un tembloroso respiro.**

 **-Percy, cuando vine aquí...pensé que era por ti. Pero no. Tú y yo...- Ella sacudió la cabeza."**

Annabeth empezó a sonreír.

-Sesos de alga, te están dando calabazas- comentó con sorna.

-¿Cómo?

-Calabazas, calabazas te han dado calabazas- canturrearon Thalía y Annabeth.

" **-Espera. ¿Ahora soy una distracción? ¿Esto es porque "no soy el héroe" o algo así?-"**

-¿Qué más da el por qué? Lo importante es que te está dando calabazas- Annabeth sonrió

-¡Thalía!- exclamó Percy- me la has corrompido.

-Ella se corrompió solita- le sonrió la cazadora.

" **-No estoy segura de poder ponerlo en palabras,- dijo -Te visualizaba porque...porque tú abriste la puerta a todo esto. -Ella señaló la sala de los tronos -Necesitaba entender mí verdadera visión. Pero tú y yo, no es parte de esto. Nuestros destinos no están entrelazados. Pienso que siempre los supiste, en el fondo.-"**

-Esperemos que sí, porque conozco a cierta chica que lo matará si dice lo contrario- rió Nico.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Percy.

Antes de que alguien hablara Clarisse empezó a leer.

" **La miré. Quizás yo no fuera el chico más brillante del mundo cuando se trataba de chicas, pero estaba muy seguro de que Rachel me acababa de botar, lo que era deplorable considerando que ni siquiera estuvimos juntos."**

-Pero tuvimos esperanzas- dijo Rachel.

-Tuviste- corrigió Annabeth- Percy no parecía en la lectura muy esperanzado.

-Yo lo veía enamorado de otra persona- sonrió pícaramente Piper.

" **-Así que...- dije -"Gracias por traerme al Olimpo. Nos vemos", ¿Es lo que estás diciendo?-**

 **Rachel miró al fuego.**

 **-Percy Jackson- dijo Hestia -Rachel te ha dicho todo lo que puede. Su momento se acerca, pero tus decisiones se aproximan aún más rápido. ¿Estás preparado?-"**

-Percy nunca está preparado- dijo Nico.

-Él es más de improvisar- aclaró Annabeth.

-¡Thalía! ¡Deja de corromperla!- se quejo Percy- Annabeth vuelve.

-Volverá cuando yo lo diga, ahora es mía- Thalía abrazó a Annabeth- mi tesoro.

" **Quise quejarme de que no, que no estaba ni cerca de estar preparado.**

 **Miré la vasija de Pandora, y por primera vez sentí la urgencia de abrirla. La esperanza me parecía bastante inútil justo ahora. Muchos de mis amigos estaban muertos. Rachel me había cortado. Annabeth estaba enojada conmigo."**

-Ves- Thalía señaló a Annabeth- por eso la alejo, haces que se disguste.

-Yo no hago eso- gruñó el chico.

-¿Has escuchado lo de antes?- preguntó la cazadora- sí que lo haces- abrazó a Annabeth- y yo estoy aquí para protegerla.

-Thalía me estás asfixiando- se quejo la rubia.

-¡Vaya protectora!- ironizó Percy.

-Mejor que tú- le sacó la lengua.

" **Mis padres dormían abajo en las calles en alguna parte mientras un ejército de monstruos rodeaba el edificio. El Olimpo estaba al borde de la caída y ya había visto muchas cosas crueles que los dioses habían hecho: Zeus destruyendo a María di Ángelo, Hades maldiciendo a la última Oráculo, Hermes dándole la espalda a Luke aún cuando sabía que su hijo se volvería maligno."**

-Las profecías no se pueden cambiar- murmuró Hermes- pensé que Annabeth y Thalía podrían ayudarle, que el estar enamorado de Annabeth… pero no, ella quiere a otro...

-No la destruí queriendo, quería matar a los niños no ha ella- se encogió de hombros el rey de los dioses.

-Eso no es excusa- murmuro Nico.

-Yo estaba enfadado y ella era la más cercana- dijo Hades.

-Eso tampoco es excusa- dijo Apolo.

" **Ríndete, murmuró la voz de Prometeo en mi oído. De otro modo tu hogar será destruido. Tu precioso campamento arderá.**

 **Luego miré a Hestia. Sus ojos rojos brillaban cálidamente. Recordé las imágenes que había visto en su fuego - amigos y familia, todos los que me importaban. Recordé algo que Chris Rodríguez había dicho: "No tiene sentido defender el campamento si ustedes mueren."**

-Soy importante- sonrió Chris.

-No serás tan importante si te destruyo- comentó Ares mientras limpiaba su cuchillo.

" **Todos nuestros amigos están aquí". Y Nico, enfrentándose a su padre: "Si el** **Olimpo cae, dijo, la seguridad de tu palacio no importará".**

 **Escuché pasos. Annabeth y Grover volvían a la sala de los tronos y se detuvieron cuando nos vieron. Probablemente yo tenía una mirada muy extraña en el rostro.**

 **-¿Percy?- Annabeth ya no sonaba enojada - solo preocupada. ¿Deberíamos, um, irnos de nuevo?-"**

-No la disgusto, solo la preocupo- dijo Percy.

-Pues mejor me lo pones- comentó Thalía- la robaré para siempre.

-Annabeth te echo de menos- se lamentó Percy- vuelve.

Ella rió.

-Tarde o temprano la convenceré para que se una a la caza- sonrió Thalía.

-¡No!- Percy se levantó- ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! Y la quiero a mi lado, si no me la devuelves al final del capítulo tú yo tendremos un problema.

" **-De pronto sentí como si alguien me hubiera inyectado acero. Entendí lo que debía hacer. Miré a Rachel.**

 **-No vas a hacer nada estúpido, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir...Hablaste con Quirón, ¿Cierto?-**

 **Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa.**

 **-¿Te preocupa que haga algo estúpido?-**

 **-Pero me refiero... ¿Vas a estar bien?-**

 **-No lo sé- admitió -Eso depende de que salves al mundo, héroe.-**

 **Tomé la vasija de Pandora. El espíritu de la esperanza se removió en ella, tratando de calentar el frío contenedor.**

 **-Hestia- dije -Le doy esto como una ofrenda.-"**

-¿A mí?- preguntó Hestia incrédula- ¿Por qué?

-Ya lo explicara el libro- Percy le sonrió.

" **La diosa ladeó la cabeza.**

 **-Soy la última de los dioses. ¿Por qué me confías esto?-**

 **-Usted es el Último Olímpico,- dije -y el más importante.-"**

-¿Cómo?- preguntó enfadado Zeus- ¡Yo soy el más importante!

-Tú eres el más dramático, ahora cállate- demandó el dios del mar.

" **-¿Y eso por qué, Percy Jackson?-**

 **-Porque la esperanza sobrevive mejor en el hogar.- dije -Guárdelo por mí, y no estaré tentado a rendirme de nuevo.-**

 **La diosa sonrió. Tomó la vasija en sus manos y ésta comenzó a brillar. El fuego del hogar ardió un poco más intenso.**

 **-Bien hecho, Percy Jackson- dijo -Que los dioses te bendigan.-"**

-Yo te doy mi bendición- sonrió Apolo.

-¡Y yo!- levantó la mano Hermes.

-Yo también- Afrodita le guiñó un ojo.

Pero a Percy no le podía importar menos, ahora solo veía como Thalía y Annabeth cuchicheaban en una esquina, ahora solo quería que su listilla volviera.

" **-Estamos por descubrirlo. -Miré a Annabeth y a Grover. -Vamos, chicos.-**

 **Marché hacia el trono de mi padre. El asiento de Poseidón estaba justo a la derecha del de Zeus, pero no estaba ni cerca de ser tan magnífico. El asiento de cuero negro moldeado estaba sujeto a un pedestal giratorio, con un par de anillos de hierro a un lado para sujetar una caña de pescar (o un tridente). Básicamente se veía como una silla de un bote de altamar, donde tomarías asiento si quisieras pescar un tiburón o un marlín o monstruos marinos."**

-Y lo he hecho- sonrió el dios- hago aparecer una masa de agua, y a pescar se ha dicho.

-Y mira que es molesto- se quejaron las diosas.

-A ver, de Atenea y Hera lo entiendo pero ¿ustedes?

-Lo siento Poseidón pero me molesta cuando me mojas el vestido- se quejo Afrodita.

-Me ahogas las plantas- comentó Deméter.

-Y a mí el arco- habló Artemisa.

" **Los dioses en su estado natural son de unos 6 metros de alto, así que solo podía alcanzar el borde del asiento si estiraba los brazos.**

 **-Ayúdenme- dije a Annabeth y Grover.**

 **-¿Estás loco?- preguntó Annabeth."**

-Es Percy claro que lo está- dijo Nico.

-¿Por una vez no puedes estar quietecito?- preguntó Poseidón.

Percy sonrió.

-No es mi estilo.

" **-Probablemente- admití.**

 **-Percy- dijo Grover -A los dioses en serio no les gusta que la gente se siente en sus tronos. Quiero decir: "volverte una pila de cenizas" con lo de que no les gusta.-**

 **-Necesito llamar su atención- dije -Es la única manera.-**

 **Ellos intercambiaron miradas inquietas.**

 **-Bien- dijo Annabeth -Esto llamará su atención.-"**

-Eso no se puede negar- dijo Nico.

-Hijo ¿quieres ser un charco de agua? Es lo que suelo hacerles a quien se sienta en mi trono- suspiró cansado el dios.

-Soy bueno llamando la atención de los dioses- sonrió el pelinegro.

-Eres un buen suicida- dijo resignado Poseidón.

" **Enlazaron sus brazos para hacer un escalón, y me impulsaron sobre el trono. Me sentía como un bebé con mis pies tan arriba del suelo. Miré alrededor a los otros deslumbrantes y vacíos tronos, y pude imaginar lo que sería sentarse en el Consejo Olímpico – tanto poder pero tanta discusión, siempre otros once dioses tratando de hacer las cosas a su manera."**

-Siempre discutimos- suspiró Atenea- pero al menos ya no nos matamos por hacer lo que queremos.

-¿Antes os matabais?- preguntó Malcom sorprendido.

-Matar no, dejar inconsciente- explicó Atenea- ahora votamos.

-La democracia mato la diversión- bufó Ares.

-Para ti no, siempre te vencía- sonrió Atenea con suficiencia.

" **Sería fácil volverse paranoico, mirar solo por mis propios intereses, especialmente si fuera Poseidón. Sentado en su trono, sentía como si tuviera a todo el mar a mis órdenes - vastas millas cúbicas de océano batiéndose con poder y misterio. ¿Por qué debería Poseidón escuchar a nadie? ¿Por qué no podía ser él el más grande de los doce?"**

-Porque estoy yo- dijo Zeus.

-En resumen, ya tenemos un líder déspota- contestó Poseidón.

-En eso el tío P tiene razón- dijo Hermes, todos los dioses incluso Atenea para la sorpresa de Poseidón, asintieron.

" **Entonces sacudí la cabeza. Concéntrate."**

-Bueno, ya está muerto- rió Thalía.

-Veo difícil que Percy se concentré- comentó Nico.

" **EL trono retumbó. Una oleada de ira como un vendaval azotó en mi mente:**

 _ **QUIEN OSA...**_

 **La voz se detuvo abruptamente. La ira se retiró, lo que fue bueno, porque esas dos palabras casi habían despedazado mi mente en fragmentos.**

 _ **Percy.**_

 **La voz de mi padre aún sonaba molesta pero más controlada.**

-Eres mi hijo- se encogió de hombros- pero nadie se sienta en mi trono.

-Él último acabo muy mal- sonrió Apolo- si te sirve de consuelo no creo que te mate, esta vez.

-Vale, no me volveré a sentar en la silla de papa, lección entendida- dijo Percy.

" _ **¿Exactamente...que...estás haciendo en mi trono?**_

 **-Lo siento, padre- dije -Necesitaba llamar tu atención.-**

 _ **Esta fue una muy peligrosa forma de hacerlo. Aún para ti. Si no hubiera mirado antes de disparar, ahora serías un charco de agua marina.**_

-Lo dije.

-¿Por qué un charco?- preguntó Leo.

-Porque es muy aburrido ser un charco- dijo el dios.

-No creo que sea peor que ser un diente de león- gruñó Nico.

-Ya te dije que intente que te volviera a transformar más rápido- comentó Hades.

-Si hubiera comido cereal lo hubiera convertido más rápido en el niño flacucho que es- dijo Deméter.

-Maldita vieja del cereal- susurraron padre e hijo a la vez.

" **-Lo siento- dije de nuevo -Escucha, las cosas se están poniendo rudas aquí arriba.-**

 **Le conté lo que estaba pasando. Luego le expliqué mi plan.**

 **Su voz estuvo en silencio por un largo rato."**

-Ay dioses, no puede ser bueno tu plan- murmuro el dios del mar.

-¿Por qué no cuentas tú plan?- preguntó Leo.

-No es muy difícil imaginarlo- dijo Annabeth- solo piensa en la cosa más arriesgada y suicida que se te ocurra y tendremos su plan.

-¡Eso es… completamente verdad!- se defendió Percy.

" _ **Percy, lo que pides es imposible. Mi palacio...**_

 **-Papá, Cronos envió un ejército contra ti a propósito. Quería separarte de los otros dioses porque sabe que tú podrías inclinar la balanza.-**

 _ **Puede que sea así, él ataca mi hogar.**_

 **-Yo estoy en tu hogar- dije -El Olimpo.-"**

-Ya sé cuál es tu plan, y no me gusta- suspiró Poseidón.

-Pero tiene razón, inclinaría la balanza- comentó Annabeth.

-¿Todo el mundo sabe sobre mi plan menos yo?- preguntó Percy.

-No, solo lo saben tú padre por un milagro, mi hija porque te conoce y es muy lista y yo porque soy la diosa de la sabiduría- explicó Atenea.

" **El piso se sacudió. Una oleada de ira azotó mi mente. Pensé que había ido muy lejos, pero entonces el temblor cesó. En el fondo de mi enlace mental, escuché explosiones submarinas y el sonido de gritos de batalla: Ciclopes rugiendo, tritones vociferando."**

-Toda va muy mal- murmuro Poseidón.

-¿Y Tyson?- preguntó Percy.

-¡Percy no hagas spoilers!- gruñó Clarisse.

" **-¿Tyson está bien?- pregunté.**

 **La pregunta pareció tomar a mi papá por sorpresa.**

 _ **Está bien. Haciéndolo mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Aunque "Pol mejillón" es un extraño grito de batalla.**_

 **-¿Lo dejaste pelear?-**

 _ **¡Deja de cambiar el tema! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? Mi palacio seria destruido.**_

 **-Y el Olimpo se salvaría.-"**

-En resumen, Olimpo bueno palacio malo- dijo Leo.

-Y es así como Leo y los Stoll entienden algo- se burló Clarisse.

-¡Eh!

-¿Qué me vais a decir rositas?- rió Clarisse.

" _ **¿Tienes idea de cuánto he trabajado remodelando este palacio? Solo el salón de juegos tomó seiscientos años."**_

-¡Queremos ir!- dijeron los Stoll y Leo.

-No podéis a menos que sepáis respirar bajo el agua, además estoy en guerra- se disculpó el dios.

" **-Papá...-**

 _ **¡Muy bien! Se hará como dices. Pero hijo mío, ora porque funcione**_ **.**

 **-Estoy orando. Estoy hablando contigo, ¿Cierto?-"**

-¡Milagro! Percy está diciendo algo coherente- dijo Thalía.

-¡Yo sí que te voy a decir algo coherente si no me devuelves a la listilla al final del capítulo!- gruñó Percy.

-Chicos, ¿saben que no soy un objeto verdad?

No le hicieron caso.

-Ya veremos- la cazadora sonrió.

" _ **Oh...Si. Buen punto. Amphitrite... ¡Se acercan!**_

 **El sonido de una gran explosión sacudió nuestra conexión. Me deslicé para bajar del trono.**

 **Grover me estudió nervioso.**

 **-¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálido y...empezaste a echar humo.-**

 **-¡No es así!- Entonces miré mis brazos. Habia vapor saliendo de las mangas de mi playera. El vello de mis brazos estaba chamuscado.**

 **-Si hubieras seguido sentado ahí,- dijo Annabeth -Hubieras tenido una combustión espontánea. ¿Espero que la conversación lo haya valido?-"**

-Mucho poder para solo un semidiós- comentó Ares.

-¿Valió la pena?- preguntó Leo.

-La has oído- dijo Piper.

-Pero no me entero.

-Ah bueno, eso es más normal.

" **MOOO, dijo el Ofiotauro en su esfera de agua.**

 **-Lo sabremos pronto.- dije.**

 **Justo entonces las puertas del salón de los tronos se abrieron. Thalía entró. Su arco estaba partido en dos y su carcaj estaba vacío."**

-¡Mataré a quién haya roto mi arco!- exclamó la cazadora echado chispas, literalmente.

-¡Eres un peligro para Annabeth!- acusó Percy- la vas a chamuscar.

Thalía le enseñó la legua.

" **-Tienen que venir abajo.- nos dijo -El enemigo avanza. Y Cronos los dirige.-"**

-Final del capítulo- anunció Clarisse.

-¡Thalía Grace, quiero a Annabeth ahora!- Percy se levantó enfadado.

Antes de que Thalía pudiera decir algo una luz brillante apareció.


	20. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

 _-Final del capítulo- anunció Clarisse._

 _-¡Thalía Grace, quiero a Annabeth ahora!- Percy se levantó enfadado._

 _Antes de que Thalía pudiera decir algo una luz brillante apareció._

Aparecieron una chica de piel chocolate, pelo negro rizado azabache y ojos dorados, tenía unos trece años por ahí, y un chico con pinta de luchador de sumo y con cara de bebe panda.

-¿Hazel? ¿Frank?- preguntaron Piper, Jason, Leo y Reyna.

-¿Chicos?

Corrieron a abrazarse, un gran abrazo grupal, mientras Percy al ver como la cazadora estaba atenta a lo que pasaba, se acercó y jaló a la rubia hasta ocupar su sitio de antes.

-¡Orden!- ordenó Zeus- Ahora presentase.

-Yo soy Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón.

-Y yo soy Frank Zang hijo de Marte.

-Romanos- gruñó por lo bajo Atenea.

-Acérquense para que pueda daros un resumen de lo que ha ocurrido- Apolo toco la frente de los jóvenes- ya está.

Hazel y Frank se fueron a sentar junto a Jason.

-¡Me has robado a Annabeth!- exclamó la cazadora.

-¡Tú lo hiciste primero!- le enseñó la lengua.

-Dejemos esta pelea, ahora ¿quién lee?- preguntó Poseidón

-¡Yo!- Nico Di Ángelo cogió el libro de las manos de Clarisse.

-¿Primo y tú sabes leer?- preguntaron Percy y Thalía.

-¡Cállense!- espetó.

" **Mis padres se vuelven soldados"**

-No me gusta este título- murmuro Percy.

Thalía se sentó de nuevo junto a Annabeth.

-No me puedo imaginar a Sally como un soldado, es demasiado dulce- comentó Thalía.

Todos quienes conocían a Sally asintieron.

" **Para cuando llegamos a la calle, era demasiado tarde.**

 **Campistas y cazadoras yacían heridos en el suelo. Clarisse debía haber perdido una pelea contra un gigante hiperbóreo, porque ella y su carro estaban congelados en un bloque de hielo."**

-Era demasiado bonito para durar- murmuraron melodramáticamente los Stoll.

-Lo has hecho bien hija, eres buena- le sonrió Ares- menos en escoger novio.

-Mi hijo es genial- dijo Hermes.

-Tan genial como el culo de un babuino- gruñó Ares.

" **Los centauros no se veían por ningún lado. O bien se habían aterrado y huido, y los habían desintegrado."**

-Huyeron- suspiró Quirón.

-Nos lo creemos- dijeron los demás mestizos.

" **El ejército del titán tocaba al edificio, apostados a quizás 5 metros de las puertas. La avanzada de Cronos estaba al frente: Eathan Nakamura, la reina Dracena en su armadura verde, y dos hiperbóreos. No vi a Prometeo. La comadreja viscosa probablemente estaba escondida en los cuarteles."**

-No lo habría descrito mejor- dijo Leo mientras aplaudía.

-Ven como era buena idea castigarlo a que le comieran el hígado- dijo Zeus.

-Hermanito gracias a eso se unió a la causa de los titanes- gruñeron Poseidón y Hades.

-Como si vosotros no hubierais hecho cosas peores a vuestros enemigos.

-Nosotros…-Zeus no los dejo terminar.

-Lalalala, no os escucho.

-A veces pienso que me case con un niño- se quejó Hera.

" **Pero Cronos en persona estaba al frente con su guadaña en la mano.**

 **Lo único que se interponía en su camino era...**

 **-Quirón- dijo Annabeth, su voz temblorosa."**

-Ni te atrevas- le dijo Annabeth a Quirón con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estaré bien- le sonrió.

" **Si Quirón nos escuchó, no contestó. Tenía una flecha preparada, apuntando justo al rostro de Cronos. Tan pronto como Cronos me vio, sus ojos brillaron. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se congeló. Entonces el señor de los titanes volvió su atención hacia Quirón.**

 **-Hazte a un lado, pequeño hijo.-**

 **Escuchar a Luke llamar a Quirón "hijo" ya era bastante raro,"**

-¿No era al revés?- preguntó Leo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron los demás.

-El tío con una máscara le decía a Luke que él era su padre- explicó.

-¡Eso es Star Wars!- exclamó exasperada Piper.

-Hasta yo lo sabía, y no soy de esta época- comentó Hazel.

" **pero Cronos puso tal desprecio en su voz, como si "hijo" fuera la peor palabra que pudiera pensar.**

 **-No te temo.- El tono de Quirón era calmado, del modo que solía adoptar cuando estaba realmente enojado.**

 **Traté de moverme, pero mis pies se sentían como concreto. Annabeth, Grover y Thalía estaban tensos, como si ellos también estuvieran atorados."**

-¡Pues claro que no me puedo mover!- exclamó Annabeth- si no ya hubiera ido a poner a Quirón a salvo.

Quirón rió.

-Annabeth…

-¡Annabeth nada! Si te hace algo…- no logró terminar, y todos tragaron no era bonito ver a la hija de Atenea enfadada.

" **-¡Quirón!- dijo Annabeth -¡Cuidado!-**

 **La reina dracena se impacientó y atacó. La flecha de Quirón voló directo entre sus ojos y ella se vaporizó en el acto, su armadura vacía rebotando en el asfalto. Quirón buscó otra flecha, pero su carcaj estaba vacío. Soltó el arco y desenfundó la espada. Sabía que odiaba pelear con espada. Nunca fue su arma favorita. Cronos se burló. Avanzó un paso, y la mitad de caballo de Quirón se revolvió inquieta. Su cola se balanceaba adelante y atrás.**

 **-Eres un maestro,- dijo Cronos -no un héroe.-**

 **-Luke fue un héroe- dijo Quirón -Él era un buen héroe, hasta que tú lo corrompiste.-"**

-Coincido conmigo mismo- sonrió Quirón.

-Yo también- dijo Annabeth.

-Y yo- levantó la mano la hija de Zeus.

-¿Ahora todos están a favor de Luke o qué?- preguntó molesto Percy.

" **-¡TONTO!- La voz de Cronos sacudió la ciudad. -Llenaste su cabeza de promesas vacías. ¡Dijiste que los dioses se preocupaban por mi!-**

 **-Por mi- notó Quirón -Dijiste "por mi".-**

 **Cronos miró confuso, y en ese momento Quirón atacó. Fue una buena estocada – una finta seguida de un golpe a la cara. Yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor, pero Cronos fue rápido.**

 **Tenía todas las habilidades de combate de Luke, que eran muchas. Desvió la espada de Quirón y gritó:**

 **-¡ATRÁS!-**

 **Una cegadora luz blanca explotó entre el titán y el centauro. Quirón voló hacia un edificio con tanta fuerza que el muro se derribó y se desmoronó sobre él."**

-¡LO MATÓ!- Annabeth se levantó de su asiento- NO VOLVERA A RESPIRAR PORQUE YO ANNABETH CHASE LO MATARÉ- exclamó la hija de Atenea iracunda.

-Annabeth estoy bien- sonrió cálidamente Quirón.

-Pero Luke te hizo daño, eres como un padre para mí y si… y si- a Annabeth le salieron un par de lágrimas.

Thalía y Percy se levantaron y comenzaron a consolar a la rubia.

Quirón fue hacia Annabeth.

-Eres mi mejor alumna y como una hija para mí- le sonrió- no llores me duele que llores.

Le acarició la mejilla y luego se sentó en su sitio.

" **-¡No!- chilló Annabeth. El hechizo de congelación se rompió. Corrimos hacia nuestro maestro, pero no había señales de él. Thalía y yo escarbamos inútilmente en los escombros mientras un estallido de horribles carcajadas corría entre el ejército del titán.**

 **-¡TÚ!- Annabeth se volvió hacia Luke. -Pensar que...pensar que yo...-**

 **Sacó su cuchillo.**

 **-Annabeth, no- Traté de agarrar su brazo, pero ella se sacudió.**

 **Atacó a Cronos, y su repugnante sonrisa se desvaneció. Tal vez alguna parte de Luke recordaba que solía gustarle esa chica, que solía cuidarla cuando era pequeña."**

-¿Gustarle?- preguntó Annabeth con las lágrimas cayendo por la cara- yo no le gustaba.

-Sí que lo hacías- contradijo Percy.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-Pues por una vez el sesos de alga tiene razón- comentó Thalía- le gustabas.

" **Ella incrustó su cuchillo entre las correas de la armadura de Luke, justo hacia su cuello. La hoja no debió hundirse en su pecho. En vez de eso, rebotó. Annabeth se dobló, llevándose el brazo hacia el estomago. El choque pudo ser suficiente para dislocarle el hombro herido."**

-Annabeth- su madre la llamó- por favor cariño si haces eso algún día intenta no dislocarte el hombro.

Annabeth rió.

-Lo intentaré.

-No creo que lo consiga, le acompaña este- Thalía señaló a Percy- que es el semidiós de la mala suerte.

" **La jalé de vuelta mientras Cronos oscilaba su guadaña, cortando el aire justo donde habíamos estado.**

 **Ella forcejeó conmigo y gritó,**

 **-¡Te ODIO!- No estaba seguro con quien hablaba - conmigo, Luke o Cronos."**

-Creo que con los tres- murmuro Annabeth- contigo por separarme de él, a Cronos por hacerle eso a Quirón y a Luke… bueno no sé cómo explicarlo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- le susurro Percy.

" **Las lágrimas rasgaron el polvo en su cara.**

 **-Tengo que pelear con él.- le dije a Annabeth.**

 **-¡Es mi pelea también, Percy!-**

 **Cronos se rió.**

 **-Mucho espíritu. Puedo ver por que Luke quería perdonarte la vida. Desafortunadamente, eso no será posible.-"**

-Ves- Percy señaló el libro- quería perdonarte la vida porque está enamorado de ti.

-Ahora da igual- Annabeth le quitó importancia- como Hermes dijo me gusta otro.

-¿Lo conozco?- pregunto Percy celoso.

-Sí- le sonrió, pero no dijo nada más.

" **Levantó su guadaña. Estaba listo para defendernos, pero antes de que Cronos pudiera atacar, el aullido de un perro desgarró el aire en algún lugar detrás del ejército del titán.**

 **¡ARROOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Era mucho esperar, pero llamé:**

 **-¿Señorita O´Leary?-**

 **Las fuerzas enemigas se movieron inquietas. Entonces la cosa más extraña pasó."**

-Hemos visto muchas cosas extrañas- dijo Percy mirando a Annabeth y Grover.

-Yo sigo diciendo que lo que se lleva la palma es cuando vimos a mi tío Ferdinald- comentó Grover.

-No, lo más raro fue tú con un vestido de novia- se rió Percy.

-Verdad- dijeron Annabeth y Clarisse.

" **Comenzaron a separarse, abriendo un camino en la calle como si algo detrás de ellos los forzara a hacerlo. Pronto hubo un pasillo despejado en la Quinta Avenida. De pie al final de la cuadra estaba mi perra gigante, y una pequeña figura de armadura negra."**

-Él héroe ha llegado- sonrió Nico.

-Chico sombra no hay nadie más heroico que yo- Thalía hincho pecho- además llegas tarde, yo llevo desde que la guerra empezó.

" **-¿Nico?- pregunté.**

 **¡ROOOOWFF! La Señorita O´Leary saltó sobre mí, ignorando a los monstruos que gruñían a cada lado. Nico avanzó. El ejército enemigo retrocedió ante él como si irradiara muerte, lo que por supuesto hacía."**

-Soy el rey de los fantasma- sonrió de una manera macabra.

-Tú eres el rey de los tontos- replicó Thalía- diría de los idiotas pero ese lugar lo ocupa Percy.

-¡Eh!- se quejaron ambos primos.

" **A través de la careta de su casco de calavera, él sonrió.**

 **-Recibí tu mensaje. ¿Es muy tarde para unirnos a la fiesta?-**

 **-Hijo de Hades- Cronos escupió en el suelo. -¿Amas tanto a la muerte que deseas experimentarla?-**

 **-Tu muerte,- dijo Nico -será grandiosa para mí.-"**

-Para todos- dijeron todos los presentes, dioses, mestizos, sátiro, centauro y mortal.

-Disfrute la primera vez que lo partí en trocitos y lo lancé al tártaro- sonrió Zeus- pero dio guerra.

-¡No te quejes que tú no pasaste la infancia en su barriga!- dijeron sus hermanos.

" **-¡Soy inmortal, estúpido! Escapé del Tártaro. No tienes nada que hacer aquí, ni oportunidad de vivir.-**

 **Nico sacó su espada - noventa centímetros de afilado hierro estigio, negro como una pesadilla.**

 **-No estoy de acuerdo.-**

 **El suelo retumbó. Aparecieron grietas en la calle, las aceras, los edificios. Manos esqueléticas se crisparon en el aire mientras los muertos se abrían camino hacia el mundo de los vivos. Eran miles de ellos, y mientras emergían, los monstruos del titán se pusieron nerviosos y empezaron a retroceder."**

-Tengo que admitir que eso ha molado- sonrió Travis.

-¿Te imaginas las bromas que podemos hacer?- preguntó Connor.

-No voy a ayudaros en ninguna broma, la última las chicas de Afrodita hicieron que mi ropa se volviera rosa- gruñó Nico.

-Ojala estuviera allí para poder verlo, pero con las mechas rosas me conformo- sonrió Thalía.

" **-¡MANTENGAN POSICIONES!- Exigió Cronos -Los muertos no son rival para nosotros.-**

 **El cielo se tornó oscuro y frio. Las sombras se extendieron. Un áspero cuerno de guerra sonó, y mientras los soldados muertos formaron filas con sus pistolas y espadas y lanzas, un enorme carro apareció en la Quinta Avenida. Vino a detenerse junto a Nico. Los caballos eran sombras vivientes, formadas de la oscuridad. El carro estaba incrustado de obsidiana y oro, decorado con escenas de muertes dolorosas. Sujetando las riendas estaba el mismísimo Hades, Señor de los Muertos, con Deméter y Perséfone detrás de él."**

-¡Ha venido la caballería!- sonrió el dios de los muertos mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol.

-Eso ha quedado guay- dijeron los Stoll.

-¡Es hora de que los monstruo coman cereal!- dijo Deméter mientras se ponía unas gafas redondas rojas.

-Eso no ha molado tanto- comentó Leo.

" **Hades portaba una armadura negra y una capa del color de la sangre fresca. Sobre su pálida cabeza estaba el Casco de la Oscuridad: una corona que irradiaba terror puro.**

 **Cambiaba de forma mientras la veía - de la cabeza de un dragón a un círculo de llamas negras a un anillo de huesos humanos. Pero esa no era la parte escalofriante. El casco se adentró en mi mente y encendió mis peores pesadillas, mis más secretos temores. Quise arrastrarme a un agujero y esconderme, y puedo decir que el ejército enemigo se sentía igual. Solo el poder de Cronos y su autoridad evitaban que sus filas huyeran."**

-¡Estúpido titán!- maldijo el dios.

-Vamos, causa un poquito más de miedo, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor- sonrió Apolo.

" **Hades sonrió fríamente.**

 **-Hola, Padre. Te ves...joven.-**

 **-Hades- Gruñó Cronos -Espero que tú y las damas hayan venido a comprometer su lealtad.-**

 **-Me temo que no.- suspiró Hades. -Mi hijo, aquí, me convenció de que quizás debería priorizar mi lista de enemigos.- Miró hacia mí con disgusto. -Por mucho que me desagraden ciertos semidioses principiantes, no será como para que caiga el Olimpo. Extrañaría altercar con mis hermanos."**

-Nosotros también te queremos- dijo Poseidón abrazando al dios del inframundo.

-¡Quítate de encima!

-Hermanoooo- cantó Zeus antes de ir a abrazar a Hades.

-¡Quítense los dos de encima!

" **Y si hay una cosa en la que estemos de acuerdo... ¡Es que fuiste un TERRIBLE padre!-**

 **-Cierto- murmuró Deméter -Sin aprecio por la agricultura.-"**

-Terrible es quedarse corto- comentó Hestia.

-Horrible se la acerca más- comentó Poseidón mientras volvía a sentarse.

" **-¡Madre!- se quejó Perséfone.**

 **Hades desenfundó su espada, una hoja de doble filo de hierro estigio con incrustaciones de plata.**

 **-¡Ahora combáteme! ¡Porque hoy, la Casa de Hades será llamada Salvadores del Olimpo!-**

 **-No tengo tiempo para esto- resopló Cronos.**

 **Golpeó el suelo con su guadaña. Una grieta se extendió en ambas direcciones, rodeando el edificio Empire State. Un muro de fuerza brilló a lo largo de la línea de la fisura, separando a la vanguardia de Cronos, a mis amigos y a mí del resto de los 2 ejércitos.**

 **-¿Que está haciendo?- murmuré.**

 **-Encerrándonos- dijo Thalía -Esta colapsando las barreras mágicas alrededor de Manhattan cortando solo el edificio y a nosotros.-"**

-¿Me estás diciendo qué mi hija, el hijo del dios del mar, la hija de Atenea y un sátiro son los únicos que pueden detener al titán Cronos?- preguntó temeroso Zeus.

-Sí, es lo que pone aquí- dijo Nico.

-Estamos muertos, la edad de oro vuelve a renacer- murmuro Zeus.

" **Seguramente, afuera de la barrera, los motores de los coches revivieron. Los peatones despertaron y miraron sin comprender a los monstruos y zombis a su alrededor. No hay manera de decir que veía a través de la Niebla, pero seguro era plenamente aterrador.**

 **Las puertas de los coches se abrieron. Al final de la cuadra, Paul Blofis y mi mamá salieron del Prius.**

 **-No- dije -No deben...-**

 **Mi madre podía ver a través de la Niebla. Podía decir, por su expresión, que ella entendió lo serias que estaban las cosas. Esperé que tuviera el buen sentido de correr. Pero me miró, le dijo algo a Paul, y corrieron directo hacia mí."**

-Ya vemos de dónde sacó Percy el instinto suicida- dijo Leo.

Percy le fulmino con la mirada.

" **No podía gritarle. Lo último que quería era poner la atención de Cronos en ella.**

 **Afortunadamente, Hades causó la distracción. Cargó contra el muro de energía, pero su carro chocó contra él y se volcó. Se puso de pie, maldiciendo y disparando al muro energía negra. La barrera soportó.**

 **-¡ATAQUEN!- rugió.**

 **Los ejércitos de muertos chocaron con los monstruos del titán. En la Quinta Avenida explotó el más absoluto caos. Mortales gritando y corriendo a cubrirse. Deméter agitó su mano y una columna de gigantes se transformó en un campo de trigo. Perséfone cambió las lanzas de las dracenas por flores. Nico atacó y se abrió camino a través del enemigo, tratando de proteger a los peatones lo mejor que podía."**

-Da gusto tener dioses que nos ayuden- sonrió Malcom.

-Sí, sin ellos seguro que caerían- comentó Frank.

-De nada- dijeron Deméter y Hades, al último no le gusto el decir lo mismo que su suegra/hermana.

-¡Podemos ganar!- Leo se levantó.

-¡Qué tú no estás!- dijeron todos los semidioses y como era habitual Piper le dio un zape.

" **Mis padres corrieron hacia mí, esquivando monstruos y zombis, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarles.**

 **-Nakamura- Dijo Cronos -Sígueme. Gigantes...encárguense de ellos.-**

 **Apuntó a mis amigos y a mí. Luego se precipito al recibidor.**

 **Por un segundo me quedé perplejo. Esperaba una pelea, pero Cronos me ignoró completamente como si yo no valiera la pena. Eso me enloqueció."**

-Genial- dijo Thalía- como si ya no estuviera lo suficientemente loco.

-Yo no estoy tan loco- gruñó Percy.

-Sesos de alga tú y yo sabemos que sí- dijo Annabeth acariciándole el brazo, una corriente eléctrica recurrió su cuerpo.

" **El primer gigante hiperbóreo me atacó con su garrote. Rodé entre sus piernas y le encajé a Riptide en la espalda. Se desmoronó en una pila de escombros de hielo. El segundo gigante exhaló escarcha a Annabeth, quien apenas se podía tener en pie, pero Grover la quito de en medio mientras Thalía se ponía a trabajar. Se encaramó en la espalda del gigante como una gacela, deslizó sus cuchillos de caza por su monstruoso cuello azul, y creó la escultura decapitada de hielo más grande del mundo."**

-Primero y único error NADIE se mete con Annabeth- dijo Thalía abrazando protectoramente a la rubia.

-NADIE- secundaron Percy y Grover.

Eso basto para que la rubia se sonrojara.

" **Miré hacia afuera de la barrera mágica. Nico peleaba abriéndose paso hacia mi mamá y Paul, pero ellos no estaban esperando por ayuda. Paul tomó una espada de un héroe caído y hacía un buen trabajo manteniendo ocupada a una dracena. La acuchillo en las tripas, y ella se desintegró.**

 **-¿Paul?- dije, sorprendido.´**

 **Él se volvió hacia mí y sonrió.**

 **-Espero que haya sido un monstruo eso que acabo de matar. ¡Fui actor Shakesperiano en el colegio! ¡Aprendí algunos trucos de espada!-"**

-Tú padrastro es genial- dijeron sonriendo los Stoll.

-Que fuera actor Shakesperiano no es guay- gruñó Poseidón.

-¡El teatro es bueno!- comentó Dionisio.

-Eso lo dices porque eres el dios del teatro- dijo refunfuñando Poseidón.

" **Me agradó aun más por eso, pero entonces un gigante lestrigón cargó hacia mi mamá.**

 **Ella registraba un auto de policía abandonado - quizás buscando la radio de emergencia - y estaba de espaldas.**

 **-¡Mamá!- grité-**

 **Volteó cuando el monstruo estaba casi sobre ella. Pensé que la cosa en sus manos era una sombrilla hasta que cortó cartucho y el disparo de la escopeta hizo volar al gigante unos 5 metros hacia atrás, directo a la espada de Nico."**

-Esa Sally como mola se merece una ola- cantaron Annabeth, Thalía, Nico y Leo.

" **-Buena esa- dijo Paul.**

 **-¿Cuando aprendiste a disparar una escopeta?- le reclamé.**

 **Mi mamá se quito el cabello del rostro.**

 **-Hace como dos segundos. Percy, estaremos bien, ¡Vete!-**

 **-Si- Nico coincidió -Nos encargaremos del ejército. ¡Tienes que ir por Cronos!-**

 **-¡Vamos, sesos de alga!- dijo Annabeth.**

 **Yo asentí."**

-Y sólo cuando se lo dice Annabeth hace caso- comentó Thalía.

-Típico de nuestro sesos de alga- sonrió Nico.

-No sé como os soporto- gruñó Percy.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- dijeron los dos al unísono.

" **Entonces miré a la pila de escombros al lado del edificio. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Me había olvidado de Quirón. ¿Cómo pudo ser?"**

-Tus padres aparecieron- sonrió el centauro- es normal, además para histéricos preocupados por mí ya tengo a Annabeth.

-¡Oye!- se quejo la rubia.

" **-Señorita O´Leary- dije -Por favor, Quirón está ahí abajo. Si alguien puede escarbar para sacarlo, eres tú. ¡Encuéntralo! ¡Ayúdalo!-**

 **No estoy seguro de cuanto entendió, pero salto al montón y comenzó a rascar. Annabeth, Thalía, Grover y yo corrimos a los elevadores."**

-Final del capítulo- comentó Nico- ¿quién lee acontinuación?


	21. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

 _-Final del capítulo- comentó Nico- ¿quién lee a continuación?_

-Yo quiero leer-sonrió Jason.

Nico le pasó el libro al romano.

" **Destrozamos la ciudad eterna"**

-La ciudad eterna tiene que ser el Olimpo- dedujo Annabeth.

-¡OSAS DESTROZAR MI CASA!- bramó Zeus mirando al hijo de Poseidón.

-Si te fijas en el título dice destrozamos no destrozo, vamos que yo no soy el único- sonrió Percy.

-Lo estas arreglando- ironizó Thalía.

-¡Deja a mi hijo! Se ve a enfrentar a Cronos, recemos para que lo consiga y no muera en el intento- cortó la conversación Poseidón.

" **El puente hacia el Olimpo se estaba disolviendo. Pisamos fuera del elevador hacia el camino de mármol blanco, e inmediatamente aparecieron grietas bajo nuestros pies.**

 **-¡Salten!- dijo Grover, lo que era fácil para él siendo mitad cabra de monte."**

-¡PERCY!- se quejo enrojecido el sátiro.

-Dime- dijo haciéndose el tonto.

-No digas eso- gruñó.

-En todo caso es pensar- le corrigió.

-Pues no lo pienses…

-Yo no te he pedido que escuches mis pensamientos- atacó el semidiós.

" **Saltó hacia la siguiente placa de piedras mientras las nuestras se inclinaban penosamente.**

 **-¡Dioses, odio las alturas!- exclamó Thalía mientras ella y yo saltábamos.**

 **Pero Annabeth no estaba en forma para saltar. Ella tropezó y gritó:**

-¡Ay mi hija!- se lamentó Atenea.

-Gritó ¡Qué me caigo!- dijeron los Stoll.

-Yo no gritaría eso- bufó la semidiosa- tengo mi orgullo.

Jason empezó reír al ver que gritó.

" **-¡Percy!-"**

Todos miraron a la rubia.

-Era según el libro el que estaba más cerca- explicó sonrojada.

-Claaaaro, será por eso- comentó Leo.

-Si no la coges te mató- amenazó Thalía, Percy tragó saliva.

" **Tomé su mano mientras el pavimento caía, haciéndose polvo. Por un segundo pensé que ella nos iba a tirar a ambos. Sus pies colgaban en el aire abierto. SU mano comenzó a resbalar hasta que solo la sujetaba de los dedos. Entonces Grover y Thalía agarraron mis piernas, y encontré una fuerza extra. Annabeth no iba a caer."**

-¡La caballería la rescate!- dijeron Thalía y Grover.

-Gracias a los dioses que mi hija está bien- suspiró aliviada Atenea.

-De nada- hablaron Hermes y Apolo.

-En todo caso sería gracias a mi, Grover y Thalía- corrigió con una sonrisa Percy.

" **La jalé hacia arriba y nos quedamos temblando en el pavimento. No me di cuenta que teníamos los brazos uno alrededor del otro hasta que ella se tensó súbitamente.**

 **-Um, gracias- murmuró."**

-¡Acabas de fastidiar el momento!- regañó Afrodita.

-¡No era ningún momento!- dijeron Annabeth y Percy completamente sonrojados.

Todos, a excepción de Hera, Drew, Atenea, Poseidón y Reyna, pusieron su mano en su cara exasperados, esos dos no iban a aceptar sus sentimientos así como así.

" **Traté de decir: "Ni lo menciones", pero salió como: "Uh duh".**

 **-¡Sigamos!- Grover jaló de mi hombro.**

 **Nos desenredamos y corrimos a través del puente en el cielo mientras más piedras se desintegraban y caían al olvido. Llegamos al borde de la montaña justo cuando la última sección se desmoronaba. Annabeth miró de vuelta al elevador, que ahora está completamente fuera del alcance - un juego de pulidas puertas metálicas colgando en el espacio, sostenidas de nada, a seiscientos pisos por encima de Manhattan.**

 **-Estamos abandonados, - dijo -Por nuestra cuenta.-**

 **-¡Blah-ha-ha!- dijo Grover -La conexión entre el Olimpo y América se está disolviendo. Si cae...-**

 **-Los dioses no se moverán a otro país esta vez.- dijo Thalía -Este será el fin del Olimpo. El último final.-"**

-Todo está bajo vuestros hombros- comentó Nico mirando a los cuatro.

-Algo me dice que yo no seré crucial es esto- dijo Thalía.

-Yo tampoco soy importante pero sé que lucharé- baló Grover.

" **Corrimos por las calles. Las mansiones ardían. Las estatuas habían sido derribadas. Los árboles en los parques habían sido convertidos en astillas. Parecía que alguien hubiera atacado la ciudad con un desbrozador gigante.**

 **-La guadaña de Cronos.- dije.**

 **Seguimos el camino de devastación hacia el palacio de los dioses. No recordaba que el camino fuera tan largo. Tal vez Cronos estaba haciendo más lento el tiempo, o quizás solo era el miedo lo que me hacia lento."**

-No culpes al miedo de lo que ya eres- dijo Thalía para aliviar la atención.

-¡Va ganando Thalía!- exclamaron los Stoll.

-¿Qué dijimos sobre apuestas?- preguntó Thalía amenazante señalando a Annabeth.

-¡Nada!

-Así me gusta, nada como tener a una hija de Atenea como mejor amiga- Thalía abrazó a Annabeth.

" **Toda la cima de la montaña estaba en ruinas tantos edificios y jardines hermosos, perdidos.**

 **Unos cuantos dioses menores y espíritus de la naturaleza habían tratado de detener a Cronos. Lo que quedaba de ellos estaba desparramado por el camino: armaduras rotas, vestiduras desgarradas, espadas y lanzas partidas a la mitad."**

-Débiles- dijo Ares.

-Tú tampoco estás haciendo mucho- comentó Atenea mordaz.

-Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el cerebrito- Poseidón señaló a Atenea.

-Si Barba Percebe ha reconocido eso con lo tonto que es…- habló Atenea.

-¿Siempre tienes que atacarme?- preguntó cansado Poseidón.

-No le haga caso señora Atenea- sonrió Leo- eso lo dice porque usted va ganando.

-¡Vamos Mamá!- exclamaron Malcom y Annabeth.

" **En algún lugar delante de nosotros, la voz de Cronos rugió:**

 **-¡Piedra por piedra! Esa fue mi promesa. ¡Derribarlo PIEDRA POR PIEDRA!-"**

-¿Esa no era la promesa de Luke?- preguntó Grover.

Hermes se tensó.

-Sí- dijeron Percy y Annabeth- se resiste.

-Que habléis a la vez da mal rollito- comentó Thalía- más que cuando los Stoll acaban sus frases.

" **Un templo de mármol blanco con un domo de oro explotó de repente. El domo salió disparado como la tapa de una tetera y se despedazó en un millón de trozos, lloviendo escombros sobre la ciudad.**

 **-Ese era un santuario para Artemisa- gruñó Thalía -Va a pagar por eso.-"**

-¡Esa es mi cazadora!- sonrió Artemisa.

-¿Ahora quién es la del comportamiento infantil?- preguntó Apolo.

-Eres tú.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! Ahora cállate si no quieres recibir una flecha.

" **Íbamos corriendo bajo el arco de mármol con las enormes estatuas de Zeus y Hera cuando la montaña entera se estremeció, meciéndose a los lados como un bote en una tormenta.**

 **-¡Cuidado!- chilló Grover. El arco se derrumbó. Miré a tiempo de ver escombros de Hera de veinte toneladas venírsenos encima. Annabeth y yo hubiéramos sido aplastados, pero Thalía nos empujó por detrás y aterrizamos fuera del peligro.**

 **-¡Thalía!- gritó Grover.**

 **Cuando el polvo se aclaró y la montaña dejo de temblar, la encontramos aún viva, pero sus piernas estaban prensadas bajo la estatua. Tratamos desesperadamente de moverla, pero hubiera necesitado de varios cíclopes."**

-¡Te mataremos!- rugieron Atenea y Poseidón a Hera.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Porque tiraste la estatua a mi hija apropósito, y no lo niegues te conozco- acusó Atenea.

-Además de que mi hijo estaba a su lado- dijo Poseidón.

-Hera si le pasa algo a Thalía…- Artemisa y Zeus dejaron la frase sin acabar.

-¿Es el momento de meterse con Hera?- preguntó la diosa al aire.

" **Cuando tratamos de jalar a Thalía de ahí debajo, ella gritó de dolor.**

 **-Sobreviví todas esas batallas,- masculló -¡Y vengo a ser derrotada por un estúpido montón de rocas!-**

 **-Es Hera- dijo Annabeth, indignada -La ha tomado conmigo todo el año. Su estatua pudo haberme matado si no nos hubieras empujado.-**

 **Thalía sonrió."**

En la sala igual.

-No pienso dejarte morir, todavía tengo la misión de convencerte para unirte a la caza.

-¡No se va a unir a la caza!- gruñó Percy- es mía- abrazó a la rubia.

-¡Ella es mía!- dijo Thalía abrazando a la rubia.

Y así empezaron a jalar a la hija de Atenea.

-¡Me vais a partir por la mitad!- se quejo ella.

-Yo me pido la mitad derecha- dijo Percy.

-Yo la izquierda- sonrió Thalía.

Annabeth se libró del agarre de los chicos y les dios un zape a los dos.

" **-¡Bueno, no se queden ahí! Estaré bien, ¡Vayan!-**

 **No queríamos dejarla, pero podía oír la risa de Cronos mientras se acercaba al salón de los dioses. Más edificios explotaron.**

 **-Volveremos- le prometí.**

 **-No voy a ir a ninguna parte.- gruñó Thalía-"**

-Eso es verdad- comentó Leo.

-Valdez se están rifando un par hostias y tienes todas las papeletas para ganarlas- advirtió Thalía.

-Pues te las estás llevando tú todas- rió Leo señalando a Annabeth.

-¡Te mato!- saltó sobre él.

Se necesitaron a Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Grover, Jason y Piper para poder separar a Thalía de Leo.

-Me muero- dijo dramáticamente Leo en el suelo.

-Si ves una luz, no lo pienses síguela- dijo Piper.

" **Una bola de fuego brotó de un lado de la montaña, cerca de las puertas del palacio.**

 **-Tenemos que correr.- dije.**

 **-Supongo que no te refieres a huir- Murmuró Grover esperanzado.**

 **Eche a correr hacia el palacio. Annabeth justo detrás de mí.**

 **-Ya me temía eso.- Grover suspiró, y nos siguió, sus pezuñas resonando en el piso."**

-Nunca podemos ir de misión a Maine- suspiró el sátiro.

-¿Por qué Maine?- preguntó Percy.

-Es un lugar muy bonito, ¿he mencionado que Maine está bonito esta época del año?- preguntó el sátiro.

-Hemos oído algo- sonrió Percy.

Annabeth se echó a reír.

" **Las puertas del palacio eran tan grandes como para conducir un crucero a través de ellas, pero habían sido arrancadas de sus bisagras y destrozadas como si no pesaran nada.**

 **Tuvimos que trepar por encima de una gran pila de rocas y metal retorcido para entrar.**

 **Cronos estaba en medio de la sala de los tronos, sus brazos extendidos, mirando al cielo estrellado como si pudiera tomarlo todo. Su risa resonó incluso más fuerte que si estuviera en el foso del Tártaro.**

 **-¡Finalmente!- exclamó -El Consejo Olímpico - tan orgulloso y poderoso. ¿Cual asiento de poder destruiré primero?-"**

-¡El de Apolo!- Artemisa señaló al dios del sol.

-¡NO! Al de Hermes- dijo el aludido.

-Mejor el de Ares- sonrió el dios de los ladrones.

-Atenea- comentó Ares.

-¡El de Barba Percebe!- anunció Atenea.

-Zeus, que es el pequeño.

-¡HERA!- todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

" **Eathan Nakamura se hizo a un lado, tratando de estar fuera del camino de la guadaña de su amo. El fuego estaba casi extinguido, solo unos cuantos carbones ardían profundo entre las cenizas. Hestia no estaba a la vista. Ni tampoco Rachel."**

-Solo los locos estarían allí- sonrió Rachel.

-¡Eh!- se quejaron Annabeth, Percy, Grover y Thalía.

-Yo nos definiría como héroes, valiente…- Percy hincho pecho.

-¡Alerta de ego!-dijeron a la vez Thalía y Nico.

" **Esperé que ella estuviera bien, pero había visto tanta destrucción que temía pensarlo. El Ofiotauro nadaba en su esfera de agua en la esquina más alejada del salón, sabiamente no hacia ni un ruido, pero no tardaría demasiado antes de que Cronos lo notara.**

 **Annabeth, Grover y yo entramos a la luz de las antorchas. Eathan nos vio primero."**

-¡Ves! Deberíamos a verlo matado en el laberinto- gruñó Percy.

-Solo trae problemas- dijo Thalía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vais a estar enfadados con Eathan?- preguntó cansada Annabeth.

-Por siempre- declararon los semidioses- NADIE se mete con nuestra Annabeth.

" **-Mi señor- advirtió.**

 **Cronos se volvió y sonrió a través del rostro de Luke. Excepto por los ojos dorados, se veía justo igual que hacía cuatro años, cuando me dio la bienvenida a la cabaña de Hermes. Annabeth hizo un sonido doloroso en su garganta, como si alguien se la hubiera succionado."**

-No sabes lo que duele que tu hermano se pase al bando contrario- comentó Annabeth- duele más esto que la muerte de un ser querido, tener que luchar contra él…

-Annabeth- Thalía abrazó a la rubia.

-Estamos contigo- Percy la abrazó también.

-¡Yo llegue primero sesos de alga! ¡Lárgate!- dijo Thalía.

-Pero te fuiste y me la dejaste cara de pino- gruñó Percy.

-¡Dejad de pelear!- la rubia se zafó del agarre de los dos hijos de los tres grandes.

" **-¿Debería destruirte primero, Jackson?- preguntó Cronos. ¿Es esa la decisión que harás, combatirme y morir o inclinarte ante mí? Las profecías nunca terminan bien, lo sabes.-"**

-¡Esa no es la decisión! Percy es mejor- sonrió Reyna.

-¿Soy yo o todas quieren tema con Percy?- gruñó Annabeth a Thalía.

-Solo quieren tema con Percy, Drew y Reyna, Rachel se retiró- contestó ella.

" **-Luke pelearía con una espada,- dije -pero supongo que tú no tienes su habilidad.-**

 **Cronos se burló. Su guadaña comenzó a cambiar, hasta que él sostenía la vieja arma de Luke, Backbiter, con su hoja mitad acero, mitad bronce celestial. Junto a mí, Annabeth jadeó como si súbitamente hubiera tenido una idea.**

 **-¡Percy, la hoja!- Ella desenvainó su cuchillo. -¡"El alma del héroe, la hoja maldita desgarrará"!-"**

Annabeth y Atenea enseguida comprendieron.

-¡Eso es!- dijo la rubia, desenvaino su cuchilla- la hoja…

-Annabeth no te entendemos- gruñeron los demás.

-El libro lo dirá- sonrió.

" **No entendía por qué me recordaba esa línea de la profecía justo ahora. No era exactamente un aumento en la moral. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Cronos levantó su espada.**

 **-¡Espera!- gritó Annabeth.**

 **Cronos vino hacia mí como un remolino.**

 **Mis instintos tomaron control. Me agaché, corté y rodé, pero sentía como si estuviera peleando con cien espadachines. Eathan se inclinó a un lado, tratando de llegar detrás de mí hasta que Annabeth lo interceptó. Ellos comenzaron a pelear, pero no podía enfocarme en ver como lo hacía ella. Fui vagamente consciente de que Grover tocaba sus flautas de carrizo. El sonido me llenó de calor y coraje - pensamientos de luz solar y un cielo azul, una tranquila marea, en algún lugar lejos de la guerra."**

-Lo estáis haciendo muy bien- dio ánimos Apolo.

-¡Derrotaremos a Cronos!- dijeron los Stoll.

-En todo caso ellos- Piper señaló a Percy, Annabeth y Grover- derrotaran a Cronos.

-¿A ellos por qué no les pegas?- preguntó Leo.

-Porque ellos son menos molestos- explicó la hija de Afrodita.

-¡Somos menos molestos!- exclamaron los hermanos.

-Pues a mí me parecen MUY molestos- se quejó Katie.

" **Cronos me hizo retroceder hasta el trono de Hefesto - Una gran butaca reclinable de tipo mecánico cubierto de engranes de bronce y plata. Cronos atacó, y conseguí saltar sobre el asiento. El trono rechinó y zumbó con mecanismos secretos."**

-Habéis activado el modo defensa- dijo el dios.

-¿Cómo? ¿Eso es bueno?- preguntó Percy.

-Depende, sí te da a ti es malo pero si la da a Cronos…- explicó Hefesto.

" _ **Modo de defensa**_ **, advirtió.**

 **Modo de defensa.**

 **Eso no podía ser bueno. Salté sobre la cabeza de Cronos mientras el trono disparaba ganchos de electricidad en todas direcciones. Uno le dio a Cronos en la cara, arqueando su cuerpo y levantando su espada.**

 **-¡ARG!- Cayó de rodillas y soltó a Backbiter."**

-Ha sido bueno- suspiró Poseidón.

-Pues claro mis inventos no fallan- dijo el dios, todos le miraban escépticos- vale, casi nunca.

-Papá yo te creo- dijo Leo.

-¡Pelota!- exclamaron Clarisse y Piper.

" **Annabeth vio su oportunidad. Pateó a Eathan fuera del camino y se lanzó contra Cronos.**

 **-¡Luke, escucha!-**

 **Quería gritarle, decirle que estaba loca por tratar de razonar con Cronos, pero no había tiempo."**

-¡Tú estás loca!- Percy zarandeo a Annabeth.

-No, es lo que hay que hacer- dijo firme.

-Tú… tú…- Percy no encontraba las palabras exactas.

-Vamos a ver lo positivo- dijo Nico al ver como Percy y Thalía estaban que echaban chispas- más loca que Percy no puede estar.

" **Cronos sacudió su mano. Annabeth salió despedida hacia atrás, chocando contra el trono de su madre y cayendo al piso.**

 **-¡Annabeth!- grité."**

-Ay mi hija- se lamentó Atenea- ¿no podías a ver hecho otra cosa?

-No se me ocurre nada mejor- se encogió de hombros.

Percy se agarro a Annabeth.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Thalía por la rubia.

-Agarrarla para que no se escape y haga estupideces, el que hace las idioteces soy yo- explico el semidiós.

" **Eathan Nakamura se puso de pie. Ahora estaba entre Annabeth y yo. No podía pelear con él sin darle la espalda a Cronos. La música de Grover adquirió un tono más urgente. Se movió hacia Annabeth, pero no podía ir más rápido y mantener la canción. Creció césped en el piso del salón de los tronos. Pequeñas raíces brotaron de las grietas de las lozas de mármol. Cronos se incorporó sobre una rodilla. Su cabello estaba chamuscado. Su rostro, cubierto de quemaduras eléctricas. Buscó su espada, pero esta vez no voló a sus manos.**

 **-¡Nakamura!- gruñó -Es tiempo de probarte. Conoces la debilidad secreta de Jackson. Mátalo, y obtendrás recompensas sin límite.-"**

-Mi trono lo ha dejado mal- sonrió Hefesto.

-¡No puede marlo!- dijeron Reyna, Drew y Afrodita.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ares.

-Primero tiene que salir conmigo- dijeron Reyna y Drew.

-¡Tiene que declararse!- exclamó Afrodita.

" **Los ojos de Eathan se posaron en mi torso, y estuve seguro de que lo sabía. Aún si no me mataba él mismo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle a Cronos. No había manera de defenderme por siempre."**

-No seas negativo…- se lamentó Poseidón.

-Perdón papá…- sonrió Percy.

-Nuestro pequeño está creciendo- Thalía se quito una lagrima falsa.

-Sí, aun recuerdo cuando estaba corriendo para encontrar a Annabeth- dijo Nico.

 **-Mira alrededor, Eathan- dije -El fin del mundo. ¿Es esta la recompensa que quieres? ¿Realmente lo quieres todo destruido, el bien y el mal? ¿Todo?-**

 **Grover casi estaba junto a Annabeth ahora. El césped se hacía tupido en el piso. Las raíces alcanzaban casi 30 centímetros."**

-Gracias sátiro por cuidar a mi hija- agradeció Atenea.

-De nada- se sonrojó.

-Tú siempre pendiente de Annabeth- le codeo Thalía a Percy.

-Es mi mejor amiga- explico, Annabeth y Thalía bufaron.

" **-No hay un trono para Némesis- murmuró Eathan. -No hay trono para mi madre.-**

 **-¡Es cierto!- Cronos trató de levantarse, pero tropezó. Sobre su oreja izquierda, un parche de pelo rubio aun se chamuscaba. -¡Derríbalos! Ellos merecen sufrir.-**

 **-Dijiste que tu madre es la diosa de la balanza- le recordé -Los dioses menores merecen algo mejor, Eathan, pero la total destrucción no es balance. Cronos no construye. Solo destruye.-"**

-Le ha salido un bonito discurso- comentó Will.

-Yo sigo pensando que los práctica cuando nadie le ve- dijo Thalía convencida.

-Yo los digo sobre la marcha- comentó Percy.

-¡Puedes ser mi ayudante!- dijo Apolo emocionado.

-¡NO!- habló rápido Percy- mejor me quedo como estoy, que me gusta.

" **Eathan miró al zumbante trono de Hefesto. La música de Grover seguía sonando, Eathan se mecía con ella, como si la canción lo llenara de nostalgia - un deseo de ver un hermoso día, de estar en cualquier parte excepto aquí. Su ojo bueno pestañeó.**

 **Y entonces atacó...pero no a mí."**

-Lo matamos- dijeron Percy y Thalía.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Annabeth.

-Porque si no te ataca a ti, tiene que atacar a Grover o a ti- explico Thalía.

-Yo creo que atacó a Cronos- dijo convencida la rubia.

-Yo digo que no- se negó Percy.

-¿10 dracmas?- preguntó Annabeth.

-Trato hecho- se dieron la mano.

-Está perdido- dijeron Thalía y Leo.

" **Mientras Cronos aún estaba de rodillas, Eathan empuñó su espada hacia el cuello del señor de los titanes. Debió haberlo matado instantáneamente, pero la hoja se rompió."**

-¡Paga!- ordenó Annabeth.

Percy le dio los 10 dracmas.

-¿Quién me manda a apostar contra ti que nunca te equivocas?- preguntó Percy.

" **Eathan cayó de espaldas, sujetándose el estómago. Un fragmento de su propia espada había rebotado y atravesado su armadura.**

 **Cronos se irguió inestablemente, mirando hacia abajo a su sirviente.**

 **-Traición- refunfuñó.**

 **La música de Grover seguía sonando, y el pasto creció alrededor del cuerpo de Eathan. Él me miró, su rostro crispado por el dolor.**

 **-Merecen algo mejor- jadeó -Si solo...tuvieran tronos...-**

 **Cronos plantó su pie en el suelo, y el piso se rompió alrededor de Eathan Nakamura. El hijo de Némesis cayó a través de una fisura que atravesó el corazón de la montaña...directo hacia el aire abierto."**

-Se ha sacrificado- murmuro Hazel.

-Yo sigo odiándolo- declaró Thalía.

-Yo sólo un poquito- dijo Percy.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la hija de Plutón.

-¡Acuchillo a Annabeth!- dijeron ambos mientras abrazaban protectoramente a la rubia.

-Me se cuidar sola- se quejo Annabeth.

" **-Demasiado para él.- Cronos recogió su espada. -Y ahora para el resto de ustedes.-**

 **Mi único pensamiento era alejarlo de Annabeth."**

-Gracias- se sonrojo Annabeth.

-Muy bien Percy, cuanto más alejado de mi amiga mejor- sonrió Thalía.

-Awwww ¡qué bonito!- arrulló Afrodita.

" **Grover estaba junto a ella ahora. Había dejado de tocar y le daba a comer ambrosía.**

 **Donde fuera que Cronos se parara, las raíces se enrollaban alrededor de sus pies, pero Grover había detenido su magia demasiado pronto. Las raíces no eran lo suficientemente fuertes o gruesas para hacer mucho más que molestar al Titán. Peleamos entre el hogar, pateando carbones y brasas. Cronos arrancó un reposa brazos del trono de Ares,** (insertar gruñidos de Ares) **lo que estuvo bien para mí, pero luego me lanzó de espaldas contra el trono de mi papá."**

-Lo mató- declaró Poseidón- encima de dar un paliza a mi hijo daña a mi trono.

-Papá no me está dando una paliza- se quejo Percy.

-Hijo es un paliza mires por donde los mires, no digas que es menos.

-Cuanta confianza- murmuro el semidiós.

" **-Oh, sí -dijo Cronos -¡Este hará buena flama para mi nuevo hogar!-**

 **Nuestras espadas chocaron en una lluvia de chispas. Él era más fuerte que yo, pero de momento sentí el poder del océano en mis brazos. Lo empujé y ataque de nuevo deslizando a Riptide por encima de su coraza del pecho tan fuerte que hice un corte en el bronce celestial.**

 **Él azotó su pie nuevamente y el tiempo se ralentizó. Traté de atacar pero me movía a la velocidad de un glaciar. Cronos retrocedió sin prisa, recuperando el aliento. Examinó el corte en su armadura mientras yo forcejeaba por avanzar, maldiciéndolo silenciosamente."**

-Estúpido viejo del tiempo- dijeron todos los semidioses.

-No me está dando un paliza- Percy miró a Poseidón.

-Por ahora…

-¡Cuanta confianza tienes puesta en mi papá!- ironizó Percy.

Poseidón se limito a sonreírle a su hijo.

" **Él podía tomarse todos los tiempos fuera que quisiera. Podía congelarme en mi sitio a su voluntad. Mi única esperanza era que el efecto lo debilitara. Si pudiera agotarlo...-**

 **-Es muy tarde, Percy Jackson- dijo -Contempla.-**

 **Apuntó al hogar y los carbones brillaron. Una oleada de humo blanco ascendió del fuego, formando imágenes como un mensaje Iris. Vi a Nico y a mis padres abajo en la Quinta Avenida, peleando una batalla desesperada, rodeados de enemigos. En el fondo Hades peleaba desde su carro negro, invocando ola tras ola de zombis fuera del suelo, pero las fuerzas del ejército del titán parecían interminables."**

-Podremos con ellos- declararon padre e hijo.

-¡Claro que podrán!- dijo Deméter- los monstruos no han comido cereal están débiles.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- murmuró Hades.

-¡Tenéis que comed cereal para poneros fuertes y matar a todos los monstruos!- declaró Deméter.

-Estúpida loca del cereal- masculló Nico.

" **Mientras tanto Manhattan estaba siendo destruida. Los mortales, ahora totalmente despiertos, corrían aterrados. Los coches se volcaban y chocaban.**

 **La escena cambió, y vi algo aún más aterrador.**

 **Una columna de humo se aproximaba al río Hudson, moviéndose rápidamente sobre la costa de Jersey. Lo rodeaban varios carros, enganchados en combate con la criatura en la columna de humo. Los dioses atacaron. Los relámpagos brillaban. Flechas de oro y plata golpeaban la nube como cohetes dirigidos y explotaban. Lentamente, la nube se disipó y vi a Tifón por primera vez.**

 **Supe que mientras viviera (lo que quizás no sería mucho tiempo) nunca podría sacar esa imagen de mi mente."**

-La mente positiva de Percy nos inunda a todos de nuevo- sonrió Thalía feliz.

-No creo que sea para tanto- murmuro Will.

-Tú no has visto a Tifón, hijo- comentó Apolo por una vez serio.

" **La cabeza de Tifón cambiaba constantemente. Cada momento era un monstruo diferente, cada uno más terrible que el anterior. Mirar a su rostro podía volverme loco, así que me enfoqué en su cuerpo, lo que no era mucho mejor. Era humanoide, pero su piel me recordaba un sándwich de carne que hubiera estado en el casillero de alguien todo un año. Era verdoso, con ampollas del tamaño de edificios, y parches ennegrecidos por los eones que pasó atrapado bajo un volcán. Sus manos eran humanas, pero con espolones como los de las águilas. Sus piernas eran escamosas y como de reptil."**

-Percy tiene razón- dijo Will- no lo he visto pero no podré olvidarlo.

-¡Tengo razón!- celebró el semidiós.

-No te emociones que al final… ¡Te sube el ego!- sonrió la cazadora.

-Déjalo- dijo Annabeth- que no está acostumbrado a tener razón.

-¡Eh!- se quejó Percy.

" **-Los olímpicos están dando su último esfuerzo- se rió Cronos - Que patético.-**

 **Zeus lanzó un trueno desde su carro. El estallido iluminó al mundo. Pude sentir la sacudida incluso aquí en el Olimpo, pero cuando el polvo se disipó, Tifón seguía en pie.**

 **Trastabilló un poco, con un cráter humeante en su cabeza deforme, pero rugió iracundo y siguió avanzando.**

 **Mis miembros comenzaron a aflojarse. Cronos no pareció notarlo. Su atención estaba centrada en la pelea y su victoria final. Si podía aguantar unos cuantos segundos más, y si mi papá cumplía su palabra..."**

-Claro que cumpliré mi palabra, aunque cueste mi palacio- suspiró Poseidón.

-Seguro que funciona- le animó Annabeth.

-¡No es justo!- se quejó Percy- ¿Por qué ustedes saben mi plan y yo no?

-Te conocemos demasiado bien-dijeron a la vez.

" **Tifón puso pie en el río Hudson, y apenas se hundió a media pantorrilla.**

 **Ahora, pensé, implorando a la imagen en el humo. Por favor, tiene que suceder ahora.**

 **Como un milagro, un cuerno marino sonó desde la imagen del humo. El llamado del océano. El llamado de Poseidón.**

 **Alrededor de Tifón, el río Hudson hizo erupción, batiendo olas de doce metros de altura.**

 **Del agua surgió un nuevo carro - éste jalado por enormes hipocampos, que se desplazaban en el aire tan fácilmente como en el agua. Mi padre, brillando con un aura azul de poder, trazó un desafiante círculo alrededor de las piernas del gigante. Poseidón no era ya un anciano. Se veía como él mismo de nuevo - bronceado y fuerte con una barba negra. Cuando él agitó su tridente, el río respondió haciendo un embudo alrededor del monstruo.**

 **-¡No!- vociferó Cronos después de un momento de atónito silencio. -¡NO!-"**

-¡Sí!- gritaron los dioses eufóricos.

-¡Ganamos, ganamos, oe oe oe!- cantaron Hermes y Apolo.

-¡Gracias a mí!- hincho pecho Poseidón.

" **-¡AHORA, MIS HERMANOS!- La voz de Poseidón era tan fuerte que no estaba seguro si la oí desde la imagen de humo o a través de toda la ciudad. -¡ATAQUEN POR EL OLIMPO!-**

 **Guerreros surgieron del río, surcando las olas sobre enormes tiburones y caballos y dragones marinos. Era una legión de cíclopes, y dirigiéndolos a la batalla estaba...**

 **-¡Tyson!- grité."**

-¡Tyson! ¡Tyson! ¡Tyson!- aclamaban también eufóricos los semidioses.

-¡Ganaremos!- sonrió Apolo.

Todos es la sala del trono estaban felices.

" **Sabía que él no podía oírme, pero lo miré asombrado. Había crecido mágicamente de tamaño. Tendría que tener unos 18 metros de altura, tan grande como cualquiera de sus primos, y por primera vez usaba una armadura completa de batalla. Montando tras él estaba Briares, el centímano.**

 **Todos los cíclopes llevaban grandes y largas cadenas negras de hierro - tan grandes como para anclar un barco de guerra - con ganchos en los extremos. Las agitaron como lazos y comenzaron a atrapar a Tifón, lanzando las líneas alrededor de los brazos y piernas de la criatura, usando la marea para mantenerse circulando. Tifón se sacudió, rugió y tiró de las cadenas, derribando a algunos cíclopes de sus monturas; pero eran demasiadas cadenas. El inmenso peso del batallón de cíclopes empezó a derribar a Tifón.**

 **Poseidón lanzó su tridente y empaló al monstruo en la garganta. Sangre dorada, el Icor inmortal, manaba de la herida, haciendo una cascada tan grande como un rascacielos. El tridente voló de vuelta a la mano de Poseidón."**

-¡Ese es mi padre!- dijo emocionado Percy.

-¡Eso son nuestro padres!- comentó Clarisse.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir a los dioses, sabían que el triunfo estaba garantizado.

" **Los otros dioses atacaron con renovada fuerza. Ares se acercó y apuñaló a Tifón en la nariz. Artemisa disparó al ojo del monstruo una docena de flechas plateadas. Apolo lanzó una deslumbrante descarga de flechas y el taparrabos del monstruo se encendió en llamas. Y Zeus siguió golpeando al gigante con rayos, hasta que final, lentamente, el agua subió, envolviendo a Tifón como un capullo, y él comenzó a hundirse bajo el peso de las cadenas. Tifón gritó en agonía, cayendo con tal fuerza que las olas empaparon la costa de Jersey, salpicaron edificios de cinco pisos y el puente George Washington – y descendió por el túnel especial que mi padre abrió para él en el fondo del río - un tobogán sin fin que lo llevaría directo al Tártaro. La cabeza del gigante se hundió en un remolino, y se había ido."**

-¡Hemos ganado!- dijeron todos con una gran sonrisa, pero alguien tenía que devolverlos a la realidad.

-Os recuerdo que solo hemos ganado la batalla contra tifón- comentó Dionisio.

-Todavía nos queda Cronos y por cómo va la batalla lo veo…- Quirón dejo la frase en el aire.

De repente el aire se volvió tenso.

" **-¡BAH!- Exclamó Cronos. Agitó su espada a través del humo, despedazando la imagen.**

 **-Vienen en camino- dije -Perdiste-**

 **-Todavía no he empezado.-"**

-Me revienta tener razón en esto- se quejo el centauro.

-No te preocupes ganaremos- sonrió Annabeth.

-Tienes mucha fe en mí- observó Percy.

-La tengo porque te conozco sesos de alga, ahora deja de decir estupideces- dijo Annabeth.

-No puede- rió Thalía.

" **Avanzó a una velocidad cegadora. Grover - como el valiente y estúpido sátiro que era - trató de protegerme, pero Cronos lo hizo un lado como a un muñeco de trapo."**

-Hemos visto como el instinto suicida de Percy se contagia- rió Leo.

-¡No es divertido!- Piper le dio un zape.

" **Di un paso lateral y ataqué bajo la guardia de Cronos. Fue un buen truco.**

 **Desafortunadamente, Luke lo conocía. Contraatacó mi golpe y me desarmó usando uno de los primeros movimientos que me enseñó. Mi espada rebotó por el piso y cayó por la grieta abierta.**

 **-¡ALTO!- Annabeth salió de la nada."**

-¡Quédate quieta!- dijeron a la vez Percy, Thalía y Atenea.

-Si me quedo quieta mata a Percy- dijo la rubia.

-Percy se sabe cuidar solo- gruñó Thalía.

-Me sé cuidar solo.

" **Cronos se volvió para encararla y atacó con Backbiter, pero de alguna manera Annabeth atrapó el golpe con el puño de la daga. Fue un movimiento que solo el más rápido y experimentado peleador habría logrado. No me pregunten donde encontró ella la fuerza, pero hizo una palanca, sus hojas cruzadas, y por un momento ella se plantó cara a cara con el Señor de los Titanes, inmovilizándolo."**

Todos miraron asombrados a la hija de Atenea, que se sonrojo.

-Atenea no podemos negar que tu hija es fuerte y valiente- comentó Artemisa.

-Annabeth no dejas de sorprenderme- dijo Thalía.

-Serías une buena cazadora- sonrió Artemisa.

Percy abrazó a la rubia protectoramente.

" **-Luke- dijo ella, apretando los dientes. -Ahora te entiendo. Tienes que confiar en mí.-**

 **Cronos rugió indignado. "**

 **-¡Luke Castellan está muerto! ¡Su cuerpo arderá cuando yo asuma mi verdadera forma!-"**

-¡Mi hijo!- se lamentó Hermes.

-Creo que Annabeth ha dado con la clave- murmuro Atenea.

-¿Con la clave?- los semidioses se giraron para pedir explicaciones a la rubia.

-El libro lo dirá- se limito a decir.

" **Traté de moverme, pero mi cuerpo estaba congelado otra vez. ¿Cómo pudo Annabeth, golpeada y medio muerta de cansancio, tener fuerzas para pelear con un Titán como Cronos?"**

-Porque soy genial- sonrió.

-Todo lo que sabe lo ha aprendido de mí- Thalía hinchó pecho.

-Lo habrá aprendido de ti pero lo ha puesto en práctica conmigo- sonrió Percy.

Annabeth suspiró, siempre igual, siempre peleando para ver cuál de los dos conseguía su atención.

" **Cronos empujó hacia ella, tratando de liberar su espada, pero ella lo retuvo, sus brazos temblando mientras él dirigía la espada al cuello de Annabeth.**

 **-Tu madre- gruñó Annabeth -Ella vio tu destino.-**

 **-¡Servir a Cronos!- rugió el titán -¡Este es mi destino!-**

 **-No- insistió Annabeth. Sus ojos lloraban, pero no sabía si era de tristeza o dolor."**

-De ambas- murmuro Annabeth.

-¿Soy yo o Annabeth lo está haciendo entrar en razón?- preguntó Malcom alarmado.

Todos miraron el libro con interés.

-El poder del amor- suspiró Afrodita- aunque no sea correspondido.

" **-Ese no es el fin, Luke. La profecía: ella vio lo que harías. ¡Se aplica a ti!-**

 **-¡Te aplastaré, niña!- vociferó Cronos.**

 **-No lo harás- dijo Annabeth -Lo prometiste. Estas conteniendo a Cronos incluso ahora.-**

 **-¡MENTIRAS!- Cronos empujó de nuevo, y esta vez Annabeth perdió el equilibrio. Con su mano libre, Cronos la golpeó en la cara, y ella cayó de espaldas."**

-¡No!- Atenea exclamó.

Estaba temblando.

-Necesitas una pastilla- dijo Apolo.

Annabeth se levantó de su sitio y fue hasta le trono de su madre.

-Mamá estoy bien- le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Atenea bajó hasta su hija y la abrazó.

-Por favor no te mueras- le susurro al oído, Annabeth asintió.

Las dos volvieron a su sitio y la diosa se toma la caja de pastillas.

" **Reuní toda mi fuerza. Logré levantarme, pero era como sostener el peso del cielo de nuevo. Cronos se acercó sobre Annabeth, su espada en alto.**

 **Escurría sangre de la comisura de su boca. Ella gimió,**

 **-Familia, Luke. Lo prometiste.-**

 **Di un doloroso paso al frente. Grover estaba de nuevo de pie, junto al trono de Hera, pero se veía que también se esforzaba por moverse. Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera acercarse más a Annabeth, Cronos retrocedió. Miró el cuchillo en la mano de Annabeth, la sangre en su rostro.**

 **-Lo prometiste.-**

 **Entonces jadeó como si no pudiera respirar.**

 **-Annabeth...- Pero no era la voz del Titán."**

-¿Entonces de quién? ¿De los ponis fiesteros?- preguntó Leo, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-¿Has hecho que mi hijo vuelva?- preguntó Hermes mirando a Annabeth.

-Creo que sí- sonrió Annabeth.

-Eso es lo que yo llamo un acto de valentía- dijo Ares.

" **Era la de Luke. Tropezó como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo.**

 **-Estás sangrando...-**

 **-Mi cuchillo- Annabeth trató de levantar su daga, pero resbaló de su mano. Su brazo estaba doblado en un ángulo curioso. Me miró, implorando, -Percy, por favor...-**

 **Pude moverme de nuevo. Me lancé hacia adelante y tome su cuchillo. Golpeé a Backbiter fuera de la mano de Luke, y ésta giro hacia el fuego. Luke apenas me puso atención.**

 **Avanzó hacia Annabeth, pero yo me interpuse entre ellos.**

 **-No la toques- dije."**

Thalía hizo una mueca.

-Le ha tocado el Percy sobreprotector, mal asunto.

-Es Luke- dijo Annabeth- no me hará daño.

-Ya lo hizo- murmuro Percy- no quiero que te pase nada, mejor prevenir que curar.

-Esto podría anular el esfuerzo de Annabeth- dijo Quirón.

" **La ira apareció en su rostro. La voz de Cronos gruñó:**

 **-Jackson... – ¿Fue mi imaginación, o todo su cuerpo brillaba, volviéndose dorado?**

 **Jadeó de nuevo. La voz de Luke: -Él está cambiando. Ayúdame. Está...está casi listo. Ya no necesita mi cuerpo. Por favor...-"**

-Hay que ayudarle- dijeron Hermes y Annabeth.

-Está cambiando de forma eso es malo- comentó Leo.

-Peor que malo, si lo hace, es el fin- explicó Quirón.

" **-¡NO!- masculló Cronos. Miró alrededor buscando su espada, pero ésta estaba en el fuego, resplandeciendo entre los carbones.**

 **Se dirigió hacia la espada. Traté de detenerlo, pero me empujó a un lado, aterricé junto a Annabeth y me golpeé la cabeza en la base del trono de Atenea."**

-No abolles mi trono- gruñó la diosa.

Poseidón rodó los ojos.

-Atenea…

-No digas nada, mi hija no ha abollado tú trono en cambio tú hijo si lo hecho con el mío.

-Perdón- sonrió Percy.

" **-El cuchillo, Percy- murmuró Annabeth. Su voz era baja. -Héroe...hoja maldita...-"**

-¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto y no enterarse?- se quejo Thalía, le dio un zape a Percy.

-¿Por qué me das?

-Por tonto- declaró.

" **Cuando pude reenfocar la vista, vi a Cronos tomando su espada. Gritó de dolor y la soltó.**

 **Sus manos estaban humeantes y quemadas. El fuego del hogar había crecido intensamente rojo, como si la guadaña no fuera compatible con él. Vi una imagen de Hestia entre las cenizas, frunciendo el ceño ante Cronos con desaprobación."**

-Odio a mi padre- suspiró la diosa- no sabes lo que es pasar tu infancia en su estómago.

-Lady Hestia derrotaré a Cronos- le sonrió Percy a la diosa.

" **Luke se volteó y cayó, crispando sus manos arruinadas.**

 **-Por favor, Percy...-**

 **Me esforcé en ponerme de pie. Avancé hacia él con el cuchillo. Debería matarlo. Ese era el plan. Luke parecía saber lo que yo estaba pensando. Se humedeció los labios.**

 **-No puedes...no puedes hacerlo tú mismo. Él romperá mi control. Se defenderá. Solo mi mano. Yo sé dónde. Puedo...puedo mantenerlo controlado.-"**

-Esa es la decisión- explicó Atenea- confiar en Luke y darle el cuchillo, la hoja maldita, o no hacerlo e intentar matarlo.

Todos tragaron saliva y miraron el libro.

" **Luke definitivamente estaba brillando ahora, su piel comenzaba a despedir humo.**

 **Levanté el cuchillo para atacar. Entonces miré a Annabeth, a Grover meciéndola en sus brazos, tratando de cubrirla. Y finalmente entendí lo que ella había tratado de decirme. No eres el héroe, Percy. Rachel me había dicho. Eso afectará lo que hagas."**

-No soy el héroe- murmuro.

Las miradas de Percy y Annabeth se mezclaron y enseguida entendieron quien sería el héroe de la profecía.

" **-Por favor- gruñó Luke. -No hay tiempo.-**

 **Si Cronos adquiría su verdadera forma, nada podría detenerlo. Haría que Tifón se viera como un juego de jardín infantil.**

 **La línea de la gran profecía resonó en mi cabeza: "El alma del héroe, la hoja maldita desgarrará". Todo mi mundo se volteó, y le di el cuchillo a Luke."**

-¿Eres tonto o te lo haces?- preguntaron todos los presentes, menos Hermes, Atenea, Thalía y Annabeth.

-Sé lo que hago- dijo el semidiós convencido.

-Has hecho bien- sonrió Annabeth intentando tranquilizarle.

" **Grover exclamó.**

 **-¿Percy? ¿Estás...um...- Loco. Demente. Chiflado. Probablemente?**

-No lo habríamos dicho mejor- dijeron los Stoll.

-Si morimos por tu culpa, te mataré- amenazó Clarisse.

" **Pero solo miré mientras Luke tomaba la empuñadura.**

 **Me quedé frente a él...indefenso.**

 **Soltó las correas laterales de su armadura, exponiendo un pequeño punto de su piel justo bajo su brazo izquierdo, un sitio que sería muy difícil de golpear. Con dificultad, se apuñaló a sí mismo.**

 **No fue un corte profundo, pero Luke aulló. Sus ojos resplandecieron como lava. El salón de los tronos se sacudió, derribándome. Un aura de energía envolvió a Luke, brillando más y más. Cerré los ojos y sentí una fuerza como de explosión nuclear ampollar mi piel y partir mis labios.**

 **Hubo silencio por un largo tiempo."**

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Leo.

-Percy le ha dado mi cuchillo a Luke y él se ha dado en su único punto débil, él es un héroe- explicó Annabeth con lágrimas en los ojos.

-He tomado la decisión que salvará el Olimpo- murmuro Percy en shock.

Annabeth colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Percy.

" **Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Luke tirado en el hogar. En el piso alrededor de él había un círculo ennegrecido de cenizas. La guadaña de Cronos se había derretido y el metal líquido burbujeaba entre los carbones del fuego, que ahora brillaba como la fragua de un herrero.**

 **El lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Luke estaba ensangrentado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos - ojos azules, como solían ser. Su aliento era un rápido temblor."**

Annabeth se echó a llorar, siendo consolada por Percy.

A Thalía se le escapó una pequeña lágrima.

-Mi hijo- murmuro Hermes cabizbajo.

" **-Buena...hoja.- gimió.**

 **Me arrodillé junto a él. Annabeth se incorporó con la ayuda de Grover. Ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **Luke miró a Annabeth.**

 **-Lo sabías. Casi te maté, pero lo sabías...-"**

-Claro que lo sabía, es Annabeth, lo sabe todo- sonrió Thalía.

-Es mi listilla, no sería una listilla si no lo supiera- dijo Percy.

-Sois unos tontos- logró decir la rubia haciendo que la sala soltaron unas carcajadas.

" **-Sshh- La voz de ella temblaba -Fuiste un héroe al final, Luke. Irás a los Elíseos.- Él sacudió la cabeza débilmente.**

 **-Pienso...renacer. Intentarlo tres veces. Las Islas de los Bienaventurados.-**

 **Annabeth sorbió.**

 **-Siempre te lo pusiste demasiado difícil.-**

 **Luke levantó su mano quemada. Annabeth tocó las puntas de sus dedos.**

 **-¿Tú...- Luke tosió y sus labios se tiñeron de rojo -...me amabas?-"**

-Eso amigos míos es una pregunta como la llamo yo trampa- sonrió Leo.

-Tema peliagudo- comentó Afrodita.

Todos miraron expectantes a la hija de Atenea, que estaba apoyada en el hombro de Percy.

-¡Jason lee de una vez!- exclamo Piper- también tengo un lado Afrodita.

" **Annabeth se secó las lágrimas.**

 **-Hubo un tiempo en que pensé...bueno, pensé...-Ella me miró, como si estuviera asimilando el hecho de que yo todavía estaba ahí. Y me di cuenta que yo hacía lo mismo. El mundo había colapsado y lo único que en realidad me importaba era que ella estaba viva."**

-Awwww- aullaron las chicas de la sala.

-Yo… Annabeth…mmm- Percy intentó explicar pero ella le cortó.

-A mí también me alegra que estés vivo, después de que acabemos el libro hablamos.

Percy asintió.

" **-Fuiste como un hermano para mi, Luke.- dijo ella suavemente -Pero no te amaba.-**

 **Él asintió, como si esperara eso. Gesticuló de dolor."**

-Antes de morir le parten el corazón- comentó Connor.

-No me hagas sentir mal- gruñó la rubia.

-Déjalo, como dice Katie es un Stoll- sonrió Percy.

-Exacto- estuvo de acuerdo la hija de Deméter.

" **-Podemos conseguir ambrosía- dijo Grover -Podemos...-**

 **-Grover- Luke dijo ahogadamente -Eres el sátiro más valiente que he conocido. Pero no. No hay curación...- tosió de nuevo. Él sujeto mi manga, y pude sentir el calor de su piel como fuego. -Eathan. Yo. Todos los no reconocidos. No dejes...no dejes que suceda otra vez.-**

 **En sus ojos vi la ira, pero también la súplica.**

 **-No lo haré- le dije -Lo prometo."**

-Hay que hacer algo- dijo Percy.

-Ahora no, ahora solo escucha- le tranquilizo Annabeth.

-Por eso todos te llamamos sesos de alga- se encogió de hombros Thalía.

" **Luke asintió, y su mano se puso flácida.**

 **Los dioses llegaron pocos minutos después con su parafernalia completa de guerra, retumbando como un trueno en la sala de los tronos y esperando una batalla.**

 **Lo que encontraron fue a Annabeth, Grover y a mí, de pie junto al cuerpo roto de un semidiós, a la tenue y cálida luz del fuego.**

 **-Percy- dijo mi padre, el asombro en su voz. -¿Que...que es esto?-**

 **Me volví y encaré a los Olímpicos.**

 **-Necesitamos una mortaja- anuncié, mi voz quebrándose -Una mortaja para el hijo de Hermes.-"**

-Fin del capítulo- dijo Jason.

-Es un héroe- dijo Annabeth firme- y como alguien diga lo contrario me tendrá a mí como enemiga.

Todos tragaron saliva, la hija de Atenea daba bastante miedo.

-Será mejor que comamos algo- sonrió amable Hestia.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.


	22. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

 _-Fin del capítulo- dijo Jason._

 _-Es un héroe- dijo Annabeth firme- y como alguien diga lo contrario me tendrá a mí como enemiga._

 _Todos tragaron saliva, la hija de Atenea daba bastante miedo._

 _-Será mejor que comamos algo- sonrió amable Hestia._

 _Todos estuvieron de acuerdo._

En el comedor reinó el silencio, nadie quería hablar del tema, pero cierto duende latino tenía que intervenir.

Puso una canción y comenzó a bailar gritando.

-¡Ganamos! ¡Vencimos! ¡La paliza se la dimos!

Y poco a poco los presentes se fueron uniendo al baile y todos reían y bailaban, Hestia sonrió, esa era su familia feliz unida.

Cuando acabó la canción todos corrieron a la sala del trono.

-¡Qué lea Percy!- dijeron todos emocionados, el nombrado suspiro y cogió el libro.

" **Ganamos fabulosos premios"**

-¡Yo quiero un premio fabuloso!- dijeron los Stoll y Leo.

-Tú no peleaste por lo cual nada de premios- declaró Piper firme.

-¿Y nosotros?

-No peleasteis contra Cronos- se encogió de hombros Thalía.

" **Las tres Moiras en persona se llevaron el cuerpo de Luke.**

 **No había visto a las ancianas señoras en años, desde que las había visto cortar un hilo de vida en un carrito de frutas a la orilla de una carretera cuando yo tenía doce. Me asustaron entonces, y me asustaron ahora - tres fantasmales abuelas con bolsas de agujas de tejer e hilos."**

-Esas mujeres dan miedo- se quejó Grover.

-Las vimos juntos cuando tejían unos calcetines enormes- aclaró Percy.

Annabeth le dio un golpe.

-Por no contármelo.

" **Una de ellas me miró, y aunque no dijo nada, mi vida literalmente pasó frente a mis ojos.**

 **De pronto tenía veinte años. Luego era un hombre de mediana edad. Después me volví viejo y decrépito. Toda la fuerza dejó mi cuerpo, y vi mi propia lápida y una tumba abierta, un ataúd bajando hacia el suelo. Todo esto pasó en menos de un segundo."**

-Eso tiene que dar miedo- dijo Leo.

La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Solo dice eso?- preguntó Piper- es decir no pone nada sobre quien será tu mujer, tus hijos, la madre de ellos… ¿no pone nada?

-No, ¿por qué?- preguntó Percy.

-Por nada- sonrió Piper.

" **-Está hecho- dijo.**

 **La Moira tomó el recorte de hilo azul - y supe que era el mismo que vi hacía cuatro años, la línea de vida que las vi cortar. Había pensado que era mi vida. Ahora entendía que era la de Luke. Ellas me habían mostrado la vida que debía ser sacrificada para arreglar las cosas."**

-Podrían habérmelo dicho, así me hubiera ahorrado el susto- gruñó interrumpiéndose Percy.

-Y que lo digas- estuvo de acuerdo Grover.

-Y aquí se demuestra como los héroes del Olimpo tienen miedo a una viejecitas- sonrió Thalía.

" **Se acercaron al cuerpo de Luke, ahora envuelto en una mortaja blanca y verde y comenzaron a llevárselo fuera del salón de los tronos.**

 **-Esperen- dijo Hermes.**

 **El dios de los mensajeros estaba vestido con su clásico atuendo de Túnica griega blanca, sandalias y casco. Las alas de su casco aleteaban mientras caminaba. Las serpientes George y Martha se enroscaban alrededor de su caduceo, murmurando, Luke, pobre Luke.**

 **Pensé en May Castellan, sola en su cocina, horneando galletas y preparando sándwiches para un hijo que nunca volvería a casa. Hermes descubrió el rostro de Luke y besó su frente. Murmuró unas palabras en griego antiguo - una bendición final.**

 **-Adiós- suspiró. Entonces asintió y permitió que las Moiras se llevaran el cuerpo de su hijo."**

-Mi hijo- murmuro Hermes- espero que encuentres tu lugar y puedas reencarnarte.

-Seguro que sí- sonrió Annabeth- estamos hablando de Luke, seguro que lo consigue.

-Consiguió robar el rayo maestro de Zeus, podrá con una reencarnación- aseguró Percy.

" **Mientras ellas se iban, pensé en la Gran Profecía. Las líneas ahora tenían sentido para mí. "El alma del héroe, la hoja maldita desgarrará". El héroe era Luke. La hoja maldita era el cuchillo que él había dado a Annabeth hacia mucho - maldita porque Luke había roto su promesa y traicionado a sus amigos. "Una simple elección, sus días terminará". Mi elección, darle a Luke el cuchillo y creer, como Annabeth, que él era capaz de arreglar las cosas. "El Olimpo preservar o arrasar". Al sacrificarse él mismo, había salvado el Olimpo. Rachel tenía razón. Al final, en realidad yo no era el héroe. Era Luke."**

-Menos mal que lo explico- murmuro Connor, aunque fue escuchado.

-Yo si lo entendí- dijo emocionado Percy.

-Felicidades sesos de alga, eres más listo que Connor- dijo Annabeth.

A Percy no pareció molestarle el comentario pues sonreía como un loco, abrazó a Annabeth y luego comenzó a leer.

" **Y entendí algo más: cuando Luke había descendido al Río Estigio, había tenido que enfocarse en algo importante que lo atara a su vida mortal. De otro modo se hubiera desintegrado. Yo había visto a Annabeth, y tenía la sensación de que él también."**

-¿Estamos seguros que es hija de Atenea?- preguntó Rachel- demasiado chicos detrás de ella…- murmuro la última parte.

-¡Pues claro que soy hija de Atenea!- dijo molesta la rubia- hay un cero coma uno por ciento de probabilidades de que no lo sea, pues hay muchas similitudes entre mi progenitora y yo.

-Sí, confirmamos, es hija de Atenea- dijeron los Stoll.

-Y a mucha honra- comentó Annabeth levantando la cabeza.

" **Él había visto aquella escena que Hestia me mostró - él mismo en los buenos días con Thalía y Annabeth, cuando prometió que serían una familia. Lastimar a Annabeth en la batalla lo había sacudido como para recordar esa promesa. Eso había permitido a su consciencia mortal tomar el control otra vez, y derrotar a Cronos."**

-Te dije que todo lo que hice era necesario- comentó Annabeth.

-Lo sé listilla, pero eso no hace que me preocupe menos, no deberías haber dejado que te lanzará contra el trono de tu madre.

-Te recuerdo que me habían herido antes- sonrió Annabeth- además si no me hacía daño era imposible que recobrara el juicio.

-Es imposible discutir contigo, siempre tienes que ganar- murmuro Percy resignado.

" **Su punto débil - su talón de Aquiles - nos había salvado a todos.**

 **Junto a mí, las rodillas de Annabeth temblaban. La sujeté, pero ella gritó de dolor, y me día cuenta que la había agarrado de su brazo roto."**

-¡Au!- se quejó Percy al sentir como los pellizcaban- ¿por qué has hecho eso Thalía?

-Por agarrar a Annabeth del brazo roto, ya dije que la protegería incluso de ti- dijo Thalía amenazante.

-Thalía me sé cuidar sola…- comentó una cansada Annabeth.

-Para mí siempre serás aquella niña de siete años que Luke y yo cuidamos.

" **-Oh, dioses- dije -Annabeth, lo siento-**

 **-Está bien- dijo, y se desmayó en mis brazos.**

 **-¡Necesita ayuda!- grité.**

 **-Yo me encargo- Apolo se adelantó. Su feroz armadura era tan brillante que era difícil mirarlo, y sus lentes Ray-Ban y perfecta sonrisa lo hacían parecer un modelo masculino de armaduras de batalla. -Dios de la medicina, a tu servicio.-**

 **Pasó su mano sobre el rostro de Annabeth y recitó un encantamiento. Inmediatamente los raspones desaparecieron. Sus cortadas y cicatrices se desvanecieron. Su brazo se enderezó y ella suspiró en su sueño."**

-Gracias- Annabeth le sonrió al dios.

-Es un placer para una chica tan linda como tú- Apolo le guiñó un ojo y Annabeth enrojeció de golpe- tal vez un día tu y yo…

-¡Ella y tú nada!- dijeron Percy, Artemisa y Atenea a la vez.

-¡Triple coincidencia!- los Stoll chocaron las manos.

-Apolo no salgas con mi hija- gruñó molesta Atenea.

-¡Deja de ligar!- exclamo Artemisa.

-Está caliente- le susurro Thalía a Annabeth, que enrojeció aun más.

-Claro, es el dios del sol- dijo Percy.

" **Apolo sonrió**

 **-Estará bien en unos minutos. Tiempo suficiente para que componga un poema acerca de nuestra victoria: "Apolo y sus amigos salvan el Olimpo". Bueno, ¿Eh?-**

 **-Gracias, Apolo- dije -Yo, um, le dejaré manejar la poesía.-"**

-¿Apolo y sus amigos?- preguntó Leo- ¡Si no hizo nada!

-Tú no eres el más indicado para hablar- dijo Clarisse.

-Menos mal que el chico se fue antes de que recitaras alguna poesía, son horribles- Apolo miró mal a su hermana melliza.

" **Las siguientes horas fueron como un borrón. Recordé la promesa a mi madre. Zeus ni siquiera parpadeó cuando le hice mi extraña petición. Chasqueó sus dedos y me informó que la cima del Empire State estaba ahora encendida de azul. La mayoría de los mortales debían estarse preguntando qué significaba eso, pero mi mamá lo entendería: Sobreviví, el Olimpo está a salvo."**

-Muy bien Percy preocúpate de tu madre, que es genial- sonrió Nico.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el niño sombra- Thalía señaló a su primo.

-Deberá ser una madre muy buena- supuso Hestia.

-Y que lo digas- dijeron todos quienes conocían a Sally.

" **Los dioses se encargaron de reparar el salón de los tronos, lo que sucedió sorpresivamente rápido con doce seres súper poderosos trabajando. Grover y yo nos encargamos de los heridos, y una vez que el puente del cielo fue reformado, nos encontramos con nuestros amigos que habían sobrevivido. Los cíclopes habían salvado a Thalía de la estatua derrumbada. Ella estaba en muletas, pero por lo demás se encontraba bien."**

-¡Soy inmortal chavales!- anunció emocionada la cazadora- nadie puede conmigo.

-Mala hierba nunca muere- rió Percy.

-Alga marina tampoco- atacó Thalía.

-Que haya paz- sonrió Annabeth- hemos salvado el Olimpo.

" **Connor y Travis Stoll la había librado solo con heridas menores. Me aseguraron que no habían saqueado mucho la ciudad. Me contaron que mis padres estaban bien aunque no eran admitidos en el Monte Olimpo."**

-Los Stoll seguimos vivos- las chicos chocaron las manos- lo único malo es que no pudimos hacer lo que queríamos en la ciudad.

-¿No podéis pensar en otra cosa que no sea robar?- preguntó enfadada Katie.

-En molestarte florecilla- sonrió Travis.

-Eres insufrible Stoll- gruñó Katie.

-Me siento marginado- "lloró" Connor.

" **La señorita O´Leary había desenterrado a Quirón de debajo de los escombros y lo había llevado al campamento. Los Stoll se veían bastante preocupados por el viejo centauro, pero al menos estaba vivo."**

-Menos mal- suspiró Annabeth.

-Chicos, tranquilos, me tendréis unos pocos siglos más de profesor- sonrió Quirón.

-Nos seguirás dando clase cuando seamos viejos, eso en una idea deprimente- se quejó Percy.

" **Katie Gardner reportó que había visto a Rachel huir del edificio Empire State al final de la batalla. Rachel se veía ilesa, pero nadie sabía adónde se había ido, lo que todavía me preocupaba."**

-Seguimos vivas-celebraron las chicas.

-Menos mal- suspiró Travis- si la florecilla muere ¿a quién molestaría?

-Vete a freír espárragos Stoll- gruñó Katie.

-Me sigo sintiendo apartado- dijo Connor.

" **Nico di Ángelo llegó al Olimpo y fue recibido como un héroe, su padre justo detrás de él, dejando de lado el hecho de que Hades solo se supone que visitara el Olimpo durante el solsticio de invierno. El dios de los muertos se veía sorprendido cuando sus parientes le palmearon la espalda. Dudo que alguna vez haya tenido una bienvenida tan entusiasta."**

-La verdad es que no- comentó Hades.

-¡Papá hemos salvado el Olimpo!- sonrió Nico.

-Aunque no habéis comido cereal- dijo Deméter.

-Odio el cereal- murmuraron padre e hijo.

" **Clarisse entró, todavía temblando por el tiempo que pasó en el bloque de hielo, y Ares gritó:**

 **-¡Ahí está mi niña!- El dios de la guerra le revolvió el cabello, palmeándole la espalda, llamándola la mejor guerrera que hubiera visto. -¿Ese drakón muerto? ¡ESO es de lo que hablo!-**

 **Ella se veía bastante abrumada. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir y parpadear, como si temiera que él fuera a golpearla, pero eventualmente sonrió."**

-¡Esa es mi hija!- sonrió Ares.

-Gracias- se sonrojo.

-Esa es mi chica- susurro Chris dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Rodríguez te estoy viendo!- gruñó Ares y Chris se despegó de su novia.

-¡Papá!- se quejó Clarisse.

" **Hera y Hefesto se me acercaron, y aunque Hefesto estaba un poco gruñón por mi salto sobre su trono, pensaba que yo "había hecho un buen trabajo, la mayor parte".**

 **Hera resopló con desdén.**

 **-Supongo que ahora no los destruiré, a ti y a ésa pequeña niña.-**

 **-Annabeth salvó al Olimpo- le dije -Ella convenció a Luke de detener a Cronos.-**

 **Ella se dio la vuelta en una rabieta, pero supuse que nuestras vidas estarían a salvo, al menos por un tiempo."**

-Salve el Olimpo- Annabeth sonrió con arrogancia a Hera.

-¡Niña…!

-Ay la niña pequeña- dijo Apolo- tiene una rabieta.

-¡Callaos!- mandó la diosa enfadada.

-Salve el Olimpo- repitió la rubia con una sonrisa.

" **La cabeza de Dionisio aún estaba envuelta en un vendaje. Me miró, hizo una inclinación y dijo:**

 **-Bueno, Percy Jackson, veo que Pólux lo logró, así que supongo que no eres completamente inepto. Todo gracias a mi entrenamiento, supongo.-**

 **-Um, sí, Señor- dije."**

-Claro a su entrenamiento- ironizó Hermes.

-Todo gracias a Quirón- dijeron los Stoll, todos los semidioses aplaudieron.

-Un momento- comentó Leo- el señor D acaba de llamar a Percy por su nombre de verdad, ¡el fin del mundo se acerca!

" **El señor D. asintió.**

 **-Y gracias a mi valentía, Zeus ha recortado mi prueba en ese miserable campamento a la mitad. Ahora solo me faltan 50 años en vez de cien.-**

 **-¿Cincuenta años, eh?- Traté de imaginarme soportando a Dionisio hasta que yo fuera un anciano, suponiendo que viviera tanto."**

-Con tu suerte lo veo complicado- dijo Nico.

-¡Ay dioses!- se quejó Poseidón- y yo pensando que lo peor era esta guerra.

-Tomate la pastilla- aconsejó Apolo.

" **-No te emociones, Jackson- dijo, y noté que decía mi nombre correctamente -Aún planeo hacer tu vida miserable.-**

 **No pude evitar sonreír.**

 **-Naturalmente-**

 **-Solo para que nos entendamos- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a reparar su trono de vides, que había sido consumido por el fuego."**

-Dos veces en el mismo día, tiene que ser un record- comentaron los Stoll.

-No te acostumbres Peter- dijo Dionisio.

-Era demasiado bonito para ser cierto- suspiró Percy.

" **Grover se paró a mi lado. Por momentos se echaba a llorar.**

 **-Tantos espíritus de la naturaleza muertos, Percy. Tantos.-**

 **Puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le pasé un trapo para que se sonara la nariz.**

 **-Hiciste un buen trabajo, G. Nos recuperaremos de esto. Plantaremos nuevos árboles. Limpiaremos los parques. Tus amigos reencarnarán en un mundo mejor.-"**

-Yo te ayudare- sonrió Thalía- cuanto más limpio, más animales para cazar.

-Hermanita, la pobre se está juntando demasiado contigo- comentó Apolo, pero Artemisa no lo escucho.

-Más animales para cazar- murmuro con una sonrisa en la cara.

" **Él sorbió tristemente.**

 **-Yo...supongo. Pero fue suficientemente difícil congregarlos antes. Aún soy un exiliado. Apenas si pude lograr que alguien me escuchara acerca de Pan. ¿Cómo me volverán a escuchar? Los llevé a una masacre.-**

 **-Te escucharán- le prometí. -Porque te preocupas por ellos. Te preocupas por lo salvaje más que nadie.-"**

-Mereces ser escuchado Grover, como dice Percy nadie se preocupa más que tú- le sonrió Annabeth- si necesitas ayuda estoy para lo que quieras niño cabra.

Annabeth pellizco a Percy.

-¡Yo también!- dijo.

-Soy los mejores amigos que un sátiro pueda tener- lloró Grover.

" **Grover trató de sonreír.**

 **-Gracias, Percy. Espero...Espero que sepas que estoy realmente orgulloso de ser tu amigo.-**

 **Palmeé su brazo.**

 **-Luke tenía razón en una cosa, G. Eres el sátiro más valiente que he conocido.-**

 **Se ruborizó, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, un cuerno marino sonó. El ejército de Poseidón marchaba hacía la sala de los tronos."**

 **-¡Percy!- gritó Tyson. Se abalanzó hacia mí con los brazos abiertos. Afortunadamente se había encogido a su tamaño normal, así que su abrazo fue como ser golpeado por un tractor y no por la granja entera."**

-Eso es muy generoso de su parte- sonrió Leo.

-Tú no sabes lo que duele cuando te da un abrazo- dijo Percy restregándose el brazo.

-Y eso que a ti no te da vueltas de aquí y allá- se quejó Annabeth.

-Al menos a ustedes no os estornuda cuando os abraza – comentó Grover.

" **-¡No estás muerto!- dijo.**

 **-¡Sí!- admití -Sorprendente, ¿Eh?-**

 **Palmoteó y rió feliz.**

 **-Yo tampoco estoy muerto. ¡Sí! Encadenamos a Tifón. ¡Fue divertido!-**

 **Detrás de él otros cincuenta cíclopes armados rieron y asintieron y chocaron sus manos unos con otros.**

 **-Tyson nos dirigió.- dijo uno -¡Él es valiente!-**

 **-¡El más valiente de los cíclopes!- exclamó otro.**

 **Tyson se ruborizó.**

 **-No fue nada.-"**

-Mira- sonrió Annabeth- en eso se parecen.

-¿En qué?- preguntó Percy.

-En que ustedes dos quitan importancia a todo lo que logran- explico Nico.

" **-¡Te vi!- le dije -¡Estuviste increíble!-**

 **Pensé que el pobre Grover se iba a desmayar. Le temía a los cíclopes. Pero hizo nervios de acero y dijo.**

 **-Si, um... ¡Tres hurras por Tyson!-**

 **-¡YAAAAAARRRRRR! -Rugieron los cíclopes.**

 **-Por favor no me coman.- murmuró Grover, pero no creo que nadie lo haya oído."**

-Los cíclopes dan miedo- comentó el sátiro- a los cíclopes les gusta comer sátiros.

-Tranquilo niño cabra- sonrió Annabeth- no dejaríamos que te comieran.

-Además seguro que sabes de pena- rió Percy, Grover le fulmino con la mirada.

" **El cuerno resonó de nuevo. Los cíclopes se apartaron, y mi padre entró al salón de los tronos con su armadura de batalla, su tridente brillando en sus manos.**

 **-¡Tyson!- rugió -Bien hecho, hijo mío. Y Percy...- Su rostro se volvió serio. Agitó su dedo, y por un segundo temí que fuera a volatilizarme. -Incluso te perdono que te hayas sentado en mi trono. ¡Salvaste al Olimpo!-"**

-Ese es mi hijo- Poseidón aplaudió.

-No ha sido nada- Percy se sonrojo.

-¿Cómo que nada?- Annabeth le dio un puñetazo en el hombro- salvaste el Olimpo sesos de alga.

-Salvamos el Olimpo listilla- corrigió Percy.

" **Extendió sus brazos y me estrechó. Me di cuenta, un poco avergonzado, que en realidad nunca antes había abrazado a mi papá. Era cálido - como cualquier humano - Y olía como a playa salada y aire fresco de mar. Cuando me soltó, me sonreía amablemente. Me sentí muy bien, admitiré que lloré un poco. Supongo que hasta ese momento no me había permitido darme cuenta de cuán aterrorizado había estado los últimos días."**

-Si te sirve de consuelo a ninguno nos han abrazado- sonrió Katie.

-Dichosas reglas- gruñeron los dioses con hijos.

-Prissy que llorica- rió Clarisse.

-Te recuerdo que tú estabas temblando- sonrió Percy.

-Por el frío, pero tú lloraste.

-Calma- dijo Annabeth- ¿por qué tengo siempre yo que mediar en tus peleas con Clarisse y Thalía?

-Porque eres la única que nos aguanta- Percy le guiñó un ojo- además todos te tenemos… respeto.

" **-Papá...-**

 **-Sshh- dijo -Ningún héroe está por encima del miedo, Percy. Y tú te has elevado por encima de todos los héroes. Ni siquiera Hércules...-"**

-¡Qué mentira!- dijo Zeus.

-¡Es verdad!- atacó Poseidón.

-Hércules solo piensa en sí mismo- empezó Thalía.

-En cambio Percy solo piensa en los demás, nunca en sí mismo, eso lo hace mejor que Hércules, no sus actos- terminó Annabeth.

-¿Crees eso?- preguntó Percy con un ligero rubor.

-Siempre- sonrió la rubia.

" **-¡POSEIDÓN!- rugió una voz.**

 **Zeus había tomado su asiento. Miraba a través del salón hacia mi papá mientras los otros dioses se reunían y tomaban sus asientos. Incluso Hades estaba presente, sentado en una sencilla silla de piedra para visitas al pie del fuego. Nico se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas junto a su papá.**

 **-¿Y bien, Poseidón? ¿Eres tan orgulloso para unirte a nosotros en el consejo, hermano mío?-"**

-Se pone así porque dije que eras mejor que su hijo semidiós favorito- explico Poseidón.

-¡Mentira!

-Mira se comporta como un niño pequeño- sonrió el dios.

-Tú no eres quien para decir sobre comportamiento infantil barba percebe- atacó Atenea, Zeus iba a regodearse pero Atenea habló antes- y padre, eres el rey de los dioses, compórtate como tal.

" **Pensé que Poseidón se iba a molestar, pero solo me miró y guiño un ojo.**

 **-Será un honor, Señor Zeus.-**

 **Supongo que los milagros suceden. Poseidón tomó asiento en su silla de pescar, y el Consejo Olímpico comenzó.**

 **Mientras Zeus estaba hablando - Algún largo discurso acerca de la valentía de los dioses, etc. -Annabeth caminó y se paró junto a mí. Se veía bien para alguien que recientemente se había desmayado."**

-¿No estás escuchando mi discurso?- preguntó Zeus molesto.

-Déjalo Zeus, es amor- chilló emocionada Afrodita.

Annabeth y Percy se sonrojaron.

-¡No es amor!- gritaron Reyna y Drew.

" **-¿Me he perdido mucho?- musitó.**

 **-Nadie planea matarnos, hasta ahora.-**

 **-Primera vez en el día.-**

 **Me reí, pero Grover me dio un codazo porque Hera nos echaba una fea mirada."**

-Algo normal- sonrió Annabeth.

-Tenéis que escuchar a mi marido- dijo molesta.

-Si tú di eso, nadie pensara que es una pobre escusa para evitar decir que nos mirabas mal porque te caemos mal- comentó la rubia.

-Hera cuidado con lo que dices a mi hija- advirtió Atenea.

-¡Y a mi hijo!- esta vez habló Poseidón.

" **-Y por mis hermanos,- dijo Zeus -estamos agradecidos...- se aclaró la garganta como si las palabras fueran difíciles de sacar. -...erm, agradecidos por la ayuda de Hades.-**

 **El señor de los muertos asintió. Tenía una mirada de suficiencia en el rostro, pero supongo que se había ganado el derecho. Palmeó los hombros de su hijo, y Nico se vio más feliz de lo que nunca lo había visto."**

-Eso ha sido un golpe en su orgullo- sonrió Hades- me encanta.

-Ves papá como era una buena idea ir a ayudar- dijo Nico mirando a su padre.

-Mataría por ver a Zeus ahora mismo- comentó Hades

-Odioso hermano muerto- gruñó Zeus.

" **-Y, por supuesto,- continuó Zeus, que se veía como si sus pantalones se chamuscaran, - debemos...um...agradecer a Poseidón.-**

 **-Lo siento, hermano,- dijo Poseidón -¿Que fue eso?-**

 **-Debemos agradecer a Poseidón.- gruñó Zeus -Sin el cual...hubiera sido difícil...-**

 **-¿Difícil?- preguntó Poseidón inocentemente.**

 **-Imposible- dijo Zeus -Imposible derrotar a Tifón.-"**

-Ese es mi hermano favorito- Hades chocó con Poseidón.

-Eso ha sido un gran golpe en su orgullo- sonrió el dios del mar.

-Estúpidos hermanos mayores- gruñó Zeus por lo bajo.

-No te enfades hermanito- sonrió Hades.

-Los hermanos mayores estamos para hacer enfadar a los enanos- terminó Poseidón.

" **Los dioses murmuraron en aceptación y chocaron sus armas en aprobación.**

 **-Lo que nos deja,- dijo Zeus -solo con el asunto de agradecer a nuestros jóvenes semidioses, que defendieron el Olimpo tan bien...Aún si hay algunas abolladuras en mi trono.-"**

-No te quejes, que el mío ha quedado peor- dijo Hefesto.

-Y el mío- murmuro Atenea- me asegurare quitar todos los libros y fórralo con goma espuma, a ver si no le hace tanto daño a mi hija.

Annabeth se sonrojo.

" **Llamó primero a Thalía al frente, siendo que era su hija, y le prometió ayudarla a llenar las filas de las cazadoras.**

 **Artemisa sonrió.**

 **-Lo has hecho bien, mi lugarteniente."**

-Eso es un gran regalo- sonrió Thalía- más cazadoras y el orgullo de mi señora Artemisa.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Zeus.

-¿Estás orgulloso?- preguntó incrédula.

-Eres mi hija, claro que estoy orgulloso- sonrió.

" **-Me has hecho sentir orgullosa, y todas aquellas cazadoras que perecieron a mi servicio nunca serán olvidadas. Ellas alcanzarán los Elíseos, estoy segura.-**

 **La diosa miró a Hades.**

 **Él se encogió de hombros**

 **-Probablemente- Artemisa se le quedó un momento más. -Está bien- gruñó Hades -Modernizaré el proceso de aplicación-"**

-Nadie puede con mi hermana- sonrió Apolo.

-No me llames hermanita- a Artemisa se le abrieron los ojos- ¿me has llamado hermana?

-Claro- sonrió el dios- ya has crecido, además no tengo ganas de esquivar flechas.

" **Thalía sonrió orgullosa.**

 **-Gracias, mi Señora- Hizo una reverencia a los dioses, incluso a Hades, y cojeó hasta acercarse junto a Artemisa."**

-Yo respeto a todos los dioses, no como tú- sonrió burlona la cazadora.

-Si los respetara no sería nuestra vida tan divertida y lo sabes- rió Percy.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo querido primo.

" **-¡Tyson, hijo de Poseidón!- llamó Zeus. Tyson lucía nervioso, pero fue a pararse en medio del consejo, y Zeus carraspeó.**

 **-¿No se pierde las comidas, eh?- murmuró Zeus. -Tyson, por tu valentía en la guerra, y por liderar a los cíclopes, serás nombrado general de los ejércitos del Olimpo. De ahora en adelante dirigirás a tus hermanos en la guerra cuando sea que los dioses lo requieran. Y tendrás una nueva...um... ¿Qué clase de arma te gustaría? ¿Una espada? ¿Un hacha?-**

 **-¡Una porra!- dijo Tyson, mostrando su porra rota.**

 **-Muy bien- dijo Zeus -Te concederemos una nueva, er, porra. La mejor porra que se pueda encontrar.-"**

-Yo preferiría un espada- dijo Ares.

-Es un niño-le defendió Percy- además es letal con esa porra, casi me mata con su porra cuando intente coger a escondidas el chocolate que tenía guardado.

-¡Es verdad!- rió Annabeth- recuerdo que viniste corriendo a esconderte en mi cabaña.-

-Ahí no me busco- se encogió de hombros Percy- te quiere tanto que no sospecha de ti.

-Algún día no te dejaré esconderte en la cabaña- amenazó Annabeth- deja de intentar de quitarle el chocolate, que después se queda muy alterado.

-Sí- coincidió Will- siempre aplasta todo para poder encontrarte.

" **-¡Hurra!- gritó Tyson, y todos los cíclopes lo felicitaron y palmearon en la espalda cuando se reunió con ellos.**

 **-¡Grover Underwood de los sátiros!- llamó Dioniso.**

 **Grover se adelantó nervioso."**

-¿No me irá a castigar verdad?- preguntó el sátiro.

-¿Cómo te va castigar? ¡As salvado el Olimpo!- sonrió Percy.

-¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta de que por ahora han ido dando el regalo por importancia en la batalla?- preguntó Malcom.

-Es verdad- murmuro Annabeth.

-Yo paso de comerme el coco, para eso tengo a Annabeth- dijo Percy.

-Por ahora- murmuro Thalía- pronto se unirá a la caza.

-¡No lo hará!- gruñó el pelinegro.

" **-¡Oh, deja de mascar tu camiseta!- lo reprendió Dionisio -Honestamente, no voy a destrozarte. Por tu valentía y sacrificio, blah, blah, blah, y desde que hay una desafortunada vacante, los dioses han acordado nombrarte miembro del Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados.-**

 **Grover se desplomó en el acto.**

 **-Oh, grandioso- suspiró Dionisio, mientras varias náyades se acercaban a ayudar a Grover. -Bueno, cuando despierte, alguien dígale que ya no será más un exiliado, y que todos los sátiros, náyades, dríades y otros espíritus de la naturaleza de ahora en adelante lo tratarán como Señor de lo Salvaje, con todos los derechos, privilegios y honores, blah, blah, blah. Ahora, por favor, llévenselo antes de que despierte y empiece a arrastrarse.-"**

-Me encantan los discursos del señor D- rió Leo.

-¿Yo? ¿Señor de lo salvaje?- preguntó incrédulo Grover.

-Por favor niño cabra no te desplomes como el libro- Thalía soltó una carcajada.

" **-COOOOOOMIIIIIDAAAAA- gimió Grover, y los espíritus de la naturaleza se lo llevaron.**

 **Supuse que estaría bien. Despertaría como Señor de lo Salvaje con un montón de hermosas dríades encargándose de él. La vida podía ser peor."**

-Yo solo quiero a mi Enebro- declaró Grover.

-Y a un arbusto de arándanos- se rió Annabeth.

-¡Eso solo fue una vez!- se quejó el sátiro- y prometiste no decirlo.

-Como tú prometiste…

-¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo señorita Chase!- exclamó el sátiro.

-¿Chase? Guau, si que estás enfadado- comentó Annabeth, Thalía soltó una risita.

-¿Por qué no sé nada de lo que habláis?- preguntó molesto Percy.

-A Grover no le gusta hablar de eso- se encogió de hombros Annabeth.

-Yo le obligué a Grover a que me lo contará- sonrió Thalía.

" **Atenea llamó**

 **-Annabeth Chase, mi propia hija.-**

 **Annabeth apretó mi brazo, luego caminó hacia adelante y se arrodilló al pie de su madre."**

-¡Viva Annabeth!- aplaudieron los semidioses, ella se sonrojo.

-Madre...- intentó decir Annabeth.

-Hija no digas nada, la lectura lo dirá todo- le guiño un ojo.

" **Atenea sonrió.**

 **-Tú, hija mía, has excedido mis expectativas. Usaste tu ingenio, tu fuerza y tu coraje para defender esta ciudad, y nuestros asientos de poder. Ha sido llamada nuestra atención al hecho de que el Olimpo está...bueno, destruido. El Señor de los titanes causó demasiados daños que hay que reparar. Podríamos reconstruirlo con magia, por supuesto, y dejarlo justo como estaba. Pero los dioses sentimos que la ciudad puede ser mejorada. Tomaremos esto como una oportunidad. Y tú, hija mía, diseñarás esas mejoras.-"**

-¿He oído lo que creo que he oído?- preguntó Annabeth.

-Si has oído que tu madre te ha dicho que quiere que diseñes el Olimpo pues has oído bien- dijo Leo.

-¿Yo? ¿El Olimpo?

-Lo harás genial, eres la mejor arquitecta que he conocido- Percy le guiñó un ojo.

" **Annabeth levantó la vista, consternada.**

 **-¿Mi...Mi Señora?-**

 **Atenea puso una sonrisa torcida.**

 **-¿Tú eres arquitecta, no es así? Has estudiado las técnicas del mismo Dédalo. ¿Quien mejor para rediseñar el Olimpo y hacer de él un monumento que perdure por otro eón?-**

 **-Quieres decir... ¿Qué puedo diseñar lo que quiera?-**

 **-Lo que tu corazón decida,- dijo la diosa -Haznos una ciudad para todas las eras.-"**

A Annabeth se le iluminó la cara.

-Ya tengo varias ideas.

-Será un monumento que dure siglos- sonrió Thalía- sueño cumplido.

-Sí, un sueño cumplido- dijo con una sonrisa.

A Percy le pareció hermosa.

" **-Mientras que la llenes de estatuas mías,- añadió Apolo.**

 **-Y mías- accedió Afrodita.**

 **-¡Hey, y mías!- dijo Ares -Grandes estatuas con enormes y crueles espadas y...-**

 **-¡Esta bien!- interrumpió Atenea -Ya lo entendió. Ponte de pie, hija mía, Arquitecta oficial del Olimpo.-"**

-Muchas estatuas mías- dijo el dios del sol.

-¡Ya vale!- interrumpió Atenea- hija, ahora por hablar no le hagas muchas estatuas a esos tres.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamaron los nombrados.

-Se lo merecen- coincidió Artemisa.

-¿Arquitecta oficial del Olimpo?- Annabeth seguía sin salir del shock.

-Annabeth sigue en su mundo- dijo Percy.

" **Annabeth se levantó en trance y caminó de vuelta hacia mí.**

 **-Mucho que hacer- le dije, sonriendo.**

 **Por una vez ella se quedó sin palabras."**

-Hay que disfrutar el momento- sonrieron los Stoll y Leo.

De repente a cada uno le dio una piedra en la cabeza.

-La próxima vez os tirare cuchillos- amenazó la rubia- y solo os digo que tengo buena puntería.

" **-Yo...tengo que empezar a planear...conseguir papel, y, um, lápices...-**

 **-¡PERCY JACKSON!- anunció Poseidón. Mi nombre resonó en la cámara.**

 **Todas las pláticas cesaron. La sala estaba silenciosa excepto por el crepitar del fuego en el hogar. Todos los ojos estaban sobre mí - todos los dioses, los semidioses, los cíclopes, los espíritus. Caminé hasta el centro del salón de los tronos. Hestia me sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Ella estaba en la forma de una niña ahora, y se veía feliz y contenta de estar sentada junto a su fuego otra vez. Su sonrisa me dio valor para seguir caminando. Primero hice una reverencia a Zeus. Después me arrodillé a los pies de mi padre."**

-Por fin muestra respeto- dijo Zeus.

-Es que no quería ponerle en evidencia delante de tanta gente- se excusó Percy.

-¡Deberías haberlo hecho!- sonrió Hades.

\- Lo siento, voy a ser bueno, quiero un regalo.

-Eres un crio- rió Thalía-pero te lo mereces.

" **-Levántate, hijo mío- dijo Poseidón.**

 **Me incorporé inseguro.**

 **-Un gran héroe debe ser recompensado- dijo Poseidón -¿Hay alguien aquí que pueda negar que mi hijo lo merece?-**

 **Esperaba que alguien objetara. Los dioses nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada, y a muchos de ellos yo aun no les agradaba, pero ni uno solo protestó."**

-A mi no me agradas- dijeron Ares, Dionisio, Hera, Zeus y Atenea.

-Casi a la mitad del consejo Olímpico- rió Thalía- primo escoge mejor a tus enemigos.

-Pero hay que reconocer tu valentía hijo de Poseidón- comentó Atenea.

" **-El consejo está de acuerdo- dijo Zeus. -Percy Jackson, recibirás un regalo de los dioses.-**

 **Dudé**

 **-¿Cualquier regalo?-**

 **Zeus asintió con seriedad.**

 **-Sé lo que pedirás. El más grande regalo de todos. Sí, si lo deseas, será tuyo. Los dioses no han otorgado este regalo a un héroe mortal en muchos siglos, pero, Perseus Jackson - si lo deseas - serás convertido en un dios. Inmortal. Eterno. Servirás como lugarteniente de tu padre por todos los tiempos.-"**

-¿Te… te están convirtiendo en inmortal?- preguntó Leo.

-Creo que sí- dijo Percy.

-Se lo merece- sonrió Poseidón- por una vez uno de mis hijos semidioses estará a mi lado.

-¿Inmortal?- preguntó temerosa Annabeth a Thalía.

-Mira lo bueno, así no tienes ninguna razón para no ser una cazadora, podremos ir por todo el mundo juntas- intentó animarla la chica, cosa que no funciono.

" **Lo miré, desconcertado.**

 **-Un... ¿Un dios?-**

 **Zeus puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **-Un dios despistado, aparentemente. Pero sí. Con el consenso del consejo entero, puedo hacerte inmortal. Luego tendré que soportarte por siempre.-"**

-Percy es despistado desde que nació- comentó divertida Thalía.

-¡Eh!- protesto Percy.

-Serás el dios de la mala suerte- rió Nico.

-O de los planes suicidas- comentó Leo.

Annabeth seguía callada mirando el libro.

" **-Mmmmh- Ares musitó -Eso significa que podré hacerlo papilla tan seguido como quiera, y él simplemente regresará por mas. Me gusta la idea.-**

 **-Yo también lo apoyo.- dijo Atenea, aunque estaba viendo a Annabeth."**

-¿Tú apoyándolo?- preguntó incrédulo Poseidón.

-Tienen razón, se merece un gran regalo- se encogió de hombros.

" **Miré hacia atrás. Annabeth trataba de no encontrar mis ojos. Su rostro estaba pálido.**

 **Recordé dos años atrás, cuando creí que ella iba a someterse a Artemisa y volverse una cazadora. Yo había estado al borde de un ataque de pánico, pensando que la perdía."**

-¿Enserio te pasó eso?- preguntó Annabeth con un hilo de voz.

-Pues claro- Percy sonrió.

-Acéptalo- dijo Annabeth- así podrás cambiar las cosas desde dentro.

-Annabeth yo…

-Sigue leyendo- ordenó la rubia.

" **Ahora, ella se veía casi de la misma forma.**

 **Pensé en las tres Moiras, y la manera en que mi vida pasó ante mí. Podía evitar todo eso.**

 **No envejecer, no morir, ningún cuerpo a la tumba. Podía ser un adolescente por siempre, en mi mejor condición, poderoso e inmortal, sirviendo a mi padre. Podía tener poder y vida eterna.**

 **¿Quién podría rehusarse?"**

-Yo no- sonrió Leo- sería un gran inmortal.

-Y molesto- añadió Piper- deja de decir tonterías, que nosotros apenas te aguantamos, como dios no aguantarías un día, seguro que los dioses te incineran.

-¡Mentira!

-¡Verdad!- dijeron los semidioses.

-¡Me hacéis bullying! - "lloró" Leo.

 **Pero miré a Annabeth de nuevo. Pensé en mis amigos del campamento: Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, y tantos otros que ahora estaban muertos.**

 **Pensé en Eathan Nakamura y Luke.**

 **Y supe lo que tenía que hacer.**

 **-No- dije"**

-¿No?- preguntó Zeus.

-Pero Percy…- intentó decir algo Annabeth.

-Sé que podría cambiar las cosas desde arriba- sonrió Percy- pero no quiero que todo sea igual por toda la eternidad- se sonrojo- además ellos necesitan justicia.

" **El Consejo estaba en silencio. Los dioses gesticulaban unos a otros como si hubieran oído mal.**

 **-¿No?- dijo Zeus -¿Estás...despreciando nuestra generosa oferta?-**

 **Había un peligroso tono en su voz, como una tormenta a punto de estallar.**

 **-Me siento honrado y todo.- dije -No me malinterpreten. Es solo...tengo mucha vida que vivir. Odiaría declinar en mis mejores años.-**

 **Los dioses me fulminaron con la mirada, pero Annabeth tenía las manos sobre su boca.**

 **Sus ojos brillaban, con esa expresión de "hazlo"."**

-Me gusta esa expresión- comentó Percy.

-Todos aquí sabemos qué fue su principal motivación para decir que no- dijo divertida Thalía.

-La justica para los demás chicos- explicó Percy.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

" **-Pero aún quiero un regalo- dije -¿Prometen cumplir mi deseo?-**

 **Zeus reflexionó acerca de esto.**

 **-Si está en nuestro poder.-**

 **-Lo está- dije -Y ni siquiera es difícil. Pero necesito que lo prometan por el Río Estigio.-**

 **-¿Qué?- exclamó Dionisio -¿No confías en nosotros?-**

 **-Una vez alguien me dijo, -les conté, mirando a Hades -"Siempre debes pedir un juramento solemne".-**

 **Hades sonrió**

 **-Culpable.-"**

-Ves sobrino, yo te enseño- sonrió Hades.

-Después de encerrarlo- gruñó Poseidón- todavía no se me ha olvidado.

-¡Poseidón estás enfermito!- dijo Hades.

-¡Come cereal!-exclamó Deméter.

Se levantó y le hizo tomar a la fuerza un cuenco de cereal, mientras Hades reía por lo bajo.

" **-¡Muy bien!- gruñó Zeus -En nombre del Consejo, juramos por el Río Estigio cumplir tu razonable petición mientras que esté en nuestro poder.-**

 **Los otros dioses murmuraron en asentimiento. Un trueno resonó, sacudiendo la sala de los tronos. El pacto estaba hecho.**

 **-De ahora en adelante, quiero que reconozcan apropiadamente a los hijos de los dioses. - dije -Todos los hijos...de todos los dioses.-"**

-Si los hubieran reconocido no tendríamos tantos enemigos- dijo Percy.

-¡Nosotras siempre reconocemos a nuestros hijos!- se quejaron Atenea y Afrodita.

-De doce Olímpicos solo dos- contó Percy-

Los demás se miraron los pies, al parecer eran muy interesantes.

" **Los dioses se movieron incómodos.**

 **-Percy- dijo mi padre -¿Exactamente a que te refieres?-**

 **-Cronos no hubiera podido ascender si no hubiera habido tantos semidioses que se sentían abandonados por sus padres.- dije -Se sentían enojados, resentidos y despreciados, y tenían una buena razón.-**

 **Las reales fosas nasales de Zeus se dilataron.**

 **-Te atreves a acusarnos...-**

 **-No más hijos indeterminados.- dije -Quiero que prometan que reclamarán a sus hijos - todos sus hijos semidioses - para cuando cumplan trece años."**

-Percy está potente- se rió Nico.

-No lo deja ni hablar- le siguió la broma Thalía.

-Ten cuidado- amenazó Zeus.

Poseidón le coloco su tridente en el cuello.

-¿Acabas de amenazar a mi hijo?- preguntó.

-No.

-Ya decía- sonrió quitándole el tridente del cuello.

" **-No volverán a vagar solos por el mundo a la clemencia de los monstruos. Quiero que los reclamen y los traigan al campamento para que sean debidamente entrenados, y sobrevivan.-**

 **-Ahora, espera un momento.- dijo Apolo, pero yo estaba lanzado."**

-Ya lo notamos- rieron los Stoll.

-¿No me haces caso a mí?- preguntó Apolo- al dios más sexy y con más talento del Olimpo, me ofendes.

-¿Cómo lo aguantan?- preguntó Frank- sin ánimo de ofender.

-Después de unos milenios te acostumbras a oír sus tonterías- explico Atenea.

-Algunos nunca nos acostumbramos- se quejo Artemisa.

" **-Y los dioses menores- dije -Némesis, Hécate, Morfeo, Jano, Hebe...Todos ellos merecen una amnistía y un lugar en el campamento mestizo. Sus hijos no deben ser ignorados. Calipso y los otros parientes pacíficos de los titanes deben ser perdonados también. Y Hades...-**

 **-¿Estás llamándome dios menor?- masculló Hades."**

Hades miró a Percy.

-Yo…

-Hades te recuerdo que encerraste a mi hijo- comentó Poseidón jugando con su tridente.

-Eres un genial sobrino- sonrió Hades- seguro que te corriges.

-Amamos a Poseidón- dijeron los Stoll.

" **-No, mi Señor- dije rápidamente -Pero sus hijos no deben ser dejados fuera. Deben tener una cabaña en el campamento. Nico lo ha probado. Ningún semidiós no reclamado será amontonado en la cabaña de Hermes nunca más, preguntándose quiénes son sus padres. Tendrán sus propias cabañas, para todos los dioses. Y no más "Pacto de los tres Grandes". Eso no funcionó de todos modos. Deben dejar de tratar de librarse de los semidioses poderosos. Mejor vamos a entrenarlos y aceptarlos. Todos los hijos de los dioses serán recibidos y tratados con respeto. Ése es mi deseo.-**

 **Zeus resopló.**

 **-¿Eso es todo?-"**

-El chaval no pidió poco- se quejó Hermes.

-Pero tiene razón- dijo Atenea.

-Nuestro Percy siempre pensando en los demás- sonrió Reyna.

-¿Nuestro? ¿También es tuyo?- preguntó enfadada Annabeth.

" **-Percy- dijo Poseidón- Pides mucho. Presupones mucho.-**

 **-Los ato a su juramento- dije -A todos ustedes.-**

 **Recibí muchas miradas feroces. Extrañamente, fue Atenea quien habló:**

 **-El chico tiene razón. No fue sabio ignorar a nuestros hijos. Demostró ser una debilidad estratégica en esta guerra y casi costó nuestra destrucción. Percy Jackson, he tenido mis dudas acerca de ti, pero quizás...- Ella miró a Annabeth, y luego habló como si las palabras tuvieran un sabor amargo -...Quizás estaba equivocada. Yo voto porque aceptemos el plan del muchacho.-"**

-¡Esto hay que gravarlo!- dijo Poseidón- Atenea se ha comido su orgullo.

La diosa rodó los ojos.

-Estoy aceptando…- señaló hacia su hija- eso.

-Poseidón no chinches- le regañó Afrodita- que está aceptándolo.

-Además tú no digas nada, barba percebe, sólo tienes algas en la cabeza como tú hijo- dijo Atenea.

-Ya decía que llevaba tiempo sin decirme nada- suspiró Poseidón.

" **-Hmm- dijo Zeus -Hacer lo que dijo un simple niño. Pero supongo...-**

 **-Todos a favor- dijo Hermes.**

 **Todos los dioses levantaron la mano.**

 **-Um, gracias.- dije.**

 **Me volví, pero antes de que me fuera Poseidón exclamó:**

 **-¡Guardia de honor!-**

 **Inmediatamente los cíclopes se adelantaron y formaron dos filas desde los tronos hasta la puerta - un corredor para que yo pasara. Se pusieron atentos.**

 **-Todos saluden a Perseus Jackson- dijo Tyson -Héroe del Olimpo... ¡Y mi hermano mayor!-"**

-Tyson tiene seis años- aclaró Percy- y ese es el final de capítulo.

-¿Y mi regalo?- preguntó Leo.

-¡Qué no tienes pesado!- Piper le dio un zape.

-¿Quién quiere leer a continuación?- preguntó Percy.

-Yo…


	23. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

 _-Tyson tiene seis años- aclaró Percy- y ese es el final de capítulo._

 _-¿Y mi regalo?- preguntó Leo._

 _-¡Qué no tienes pesado!- Piper le dio un zape._

 _-¿Quién quiere leer a continuación?- preguntó Percy._

 _-Yo…-_ levantó tímidamente la mano Hazel.

Percy le paso el libro con una sonrisa.

" **Blackjack es secuestrado"**

-¡¿Quién ha secuestrado a mí pegaso?!- preguntó enfadado Percy- NADIE secuestra a mi pegaso.

Todos tragaron saliva.

-Veamos quien es el suicida- dijo Nico, mientras Annabeth calmaba a Percy- hermana sigue leyendo.

" **Annabeth y yo íbamos de salida cuando vi a Hermes a un lado del patio de palacio.**

 **Estaba mirando un mensaje iris en la bruma de una fuente.**

 **Observé a Annabeth**

 **\- Te alcanzo en el elevador.-**

 **-¿Estás seguro?- Luego estudió mi rostro. -Sí, estás seguro.-"**

-Odio cuando se pone cabezota- suspiró Annabeth.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Percy.

-¡Es verdad!- dijeron todos los presentes.

-Cuando te pones en ese modo no hay persona que te haga cambiar de opinión- declaró Grover.

-Todos os juntáis contras mí- dijo ofendido el hijo de Poseidón.

" **Hermes no pareció notar que me acerqué. Las imágenes del mensaje iris iba tan rápido que difícilmente las pude entender. Noticieros mortales de todo el país aparecían: escenas de la destrucción de Tifón, los restos de nuestra batalla habían quedado por todo Manhattan, el presidente dando una conferencia de prensa, el Alcalde de New York, algunos vehículos del ejército rodando por la Avenida de las Américas.**

 **-Sorprendente- Murmuró Hermes. Se volvió hacia mí. -Tres mil años, y nunca se acaba el poder de la Niebla...y la ignorancia mortal.-"**

-Nosotros no somos ignorantes- dijo Katie- los Stoll sí pero los demás no.

-¡Eso!- comentaron los hermanos- ¡Oye!

-Tardaron tres segundos en darse cuenta, nuevo record- sonrió Katie.

-Aun así tardan menos que Percy- río Thalía.

-¡Eh!- se quejó el aludido.

" **-Gracias, supongo.-**

 **-Oh, tú no. Aunque, supongo que debería considerarlo, declinar la inmortalidad.-**

 **-Fue la decisión correcta.-**

 **Hermes me miró con curiosidad, luego regresó su atención al mensaje iris."**

-¿Correcta? Tal vez, pero ¿mejor? No, seguro que no- explicó el dios de los ladrones.

-Solo un necio como tú diría que no a la inmortalidad- atacó Zeus.

-Tenía que darles justicia a Eathan, a Luke…

-Me habría gustado tener un hijo mío inmortal, solo tengo a tritón pero tritón es tritón así que…- suspiró Poseidón.

" **-Míralos. Ya decidieron que Tifón fue una extraña serie de tormentas. No lo deseo. No se imaginan como es que todas las estatuas de la parte baja de Manhattan fueron removidas de sus pedestales y hechas pedazos. Siguen mostrando una imagen de Susan B. Anthony estrangulando a Frederick Douglass. Pero me imagino que ya encontrarán una explicación lógica para eso.-**

 **-¿Que tan mal está la ciudad?-**

 **Hermes sonrió.**

 **-Sorpresivamente, no tan mal. Los mortales están sacudidos, por supuesto. Pero esto es New York. Nunca había visto a un montón de humanos tan resistentes."**

-Los neoyorquinos son raros- murmuró Jason.

-Anda que los de Nueva Roma- gruñó Percy, todos el miraron- ¡él empezó primero!

-Al menos nosotros no nos peleamos con todos, somos un equipo- los defendió Jason.

-¡Ven aquí y dímelo a la cara chispitas!- dijo Percy levantándose.

Los dos semidioses comenzaron a pelearse, y en unos minutos Percy tenía su espada en el cuello de Jason.

-¡Sentaos los dos! ¡AHORA!- ordenó Annabeth.

Los dos corrieron a sus asientos, mejor no enfadar a Annabeth.

" **Imagino que volverán a la normalidad en unas pocas semanas; y por supuesto, yo estaré ayudando.-**

 **-¿Usted?-**

 **-Soy el mensajero de los dioses. Es mi trabajo monitorear lo que los mortales dicen, y si es necesario, ayudarlos a darse cuenta de lo que pasa. Yo los tranquilizo. Créeme, ellos le achacarán esto a un tremendo terremoto o a una llamarada solar, cualquier cosa, antes que la verdad.-"**

-Sería extraño que alguno dijera que todo esto está causado gracias a los dioses griegos- dijo Leo.

-Lo mandarían al manicomio- comentaron los Stoll.

-Eso le paso a un hombre de mi calle- frunció el ceño Percy- decía que había visto monstruo ¿cómo se llamaba…?

-Henry- dijo Annabeth.

-Eso, el chico veía a través de la niebla.

-Espero que eso no me pase a mí- comentó Rachel.

-No creo que haya tanta suerte- murmuro Annabeth, Thalía soltó una carcajada.

" **Él sonaba amargado. George y Martha se enroscaban alrededor de su caduceo, pero estaban en silencio, lo que me hizo pensar que Hermes estaba realmente enojado.**

 **Probablemente debí quedarme callado, pero dije:**

 **-Le debo una disculpa.-"**

-¿Cuándo tú has hecho lo sensato?- preguntó Thalía.

-Nunca- admitió Percy.

-No creo que empieces ahora sesos de alga- comentó Annabeth.

-Siempre serás nuestro pequeño suicida- se rió Thalía.

" **Hermes me miró cauteloso.**

 **-¿Y eso por qué?-**

 **-Pensé que usted era un mal padre. -Admití -Pensé que abandonaba a Luke porque sabía de su futuro y no hizo nada para detenerlo.-**

 **-Yo sabía su futuro.- dijo Hermes miserablemente.**

 **-Pero usted sabía más que solo las cosas malas - que él se volvería malo. Usted entendió lo que él haría al final. Sabía que tomaría la decisión correcta. Pero no podía decírselo, ¿Verdad?-"**

-Sí- suspiró Hermes- sabía que algún día mi hijo se convertiría en el héroe del Olimpo a costa de su propia vida.

-Mi hija también murió por el Olimpo Hermes, y yo sabía que era la espía de tu hijo, pero no dije nada- comentó Afrodita- lo único que reconforta ahora es pensar que están en los elíseos.

-Afrodita ha dicho algo inteligente- murmuro atónito Apolo.

" **Hermes miró a la fuente.**

 **-Nadie puede entrometerse con el destino, Percy, ni siquiera un dios. Si le hubiera advertido de lo que venía, o tratado de influenciar sus decisiones, yo hubiera hecho que las cosas estuvieran aún peor. Permanecer en silencio, alejarme de él...fue lo más difícil que he hecho nunca.-**

 **-Debió dejarlo que encontrara su propio camino,- dije -y jugar su parte en la salvación del Olimpo.-**

 **Hermes suspiró.**

 **-No debí molestarme con Annabeth. Cuando Luke la visitó en San Francisco...bueno, yo sabía que ella tenía un papel que desempeñar en su destino. Vi todo eso. Yo pensé que tal vez ella podría hacer lo que yo no y salvarlo."**

-Yo también pensé que podría, pero… me secuestro y deje de confiar en él- murmuró la rubia.

-Annabeth…- dijo Thalía.

-Nunca pensé que sería capaz de utilizarme, pero lo hizo y lo peor fue que no dejé de creer en él, pero sirvió para salvarlo- sonrió melancólica.

Percy abrazó a Annabeth, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

" **-Cuando ella se rehusó a irse con él, apenas pude contener mi ira. Debí saberlo mejor. En realidad estaba furioso conmigo mismo.-**

 **-Annabeth lo salvó- dije -Luke murió como un héroe. Se sacrificó a sí mismo para matar a Cronos.-**

 **-Aprecio tus palabras, Percy. Pero no puedes matar a un Titán.-"**

-¿Va a volver?- Leo palideció.

-Otra guerra no, otra guerra no- murmuraron los Stoll.

-¡Todavía no nos hemos enfrentado a esta y ya quieren que nos enfrentemos de nuevo al señor de los titanes!- se quejó Percy.

-Dejen leer a Hazel- ordenó Annabeth.

" **-Entonces...-**

 **-No lo sé- Hermes gruñó -Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe. Hecho polvo. Disipado en el viento. Con suerte se haya esparcido tanto que nunca sea capaz de formar una consciencia de nuevo, mucho menos un cuerpo. Pero no lo des equivocadamente por muerto, Percy.-"**

-Lo que pensaba- sonrió Annabeth.

-¿Va a volver o no?- preguntó Connor.

-Lo más probable es que no, creo que no podrá formar una conciencia- explico Annabeth- pero solo es una hipótesis.

-Nos lo creemos- dijeron los semidioses- tú nunca te equivocas.

" **Mi estomago dio una voltereta que me causó nauseas.**

 **-¿Qué hay de los otros Titanes?-**

 **-Escondidos- dijo Hermes. -Prometeo envió a Zeus un mensaje con un montón de excusas por apoyar a Cronos. "Solo trataba de minimizar los daños, blah, blah, blah.""**

-Ahora no es tan valiente- rió Thalía.

-Seguramente desde que nos vio llegar salió por patas- rió Hermes.

-Es un cobarde- le siguió la broma Apolo.

-Perro ladrador poco mordedor- sonrió Atenea.

" **-Mantendrá la cabeza gacha unos cuantos siglos si es listo. Krios huyó, y el Monte Othrys ha quedado en ruinas."**

-Gracias a nosotros- sonrieron los romanos.

 **Océano ha regresado a las profundidades del mar cuando quedó claro que cronos había perdido. Mientras tanto, mi hijo Luke está muerto. Murió creyendo que yo no me preocupaba por él. Nunca me lo perdonaré.-**

 **Hermes balanceó su caduceo entre la niebla. La imagen iris desapareció.**

 **-Hace mucho tiempo- dije -Usted me contó que lo más difícil de ser un dios era no poder ayudar a sus hijos."**

-Hermes tiene razón- comentaron los demás dioses.

-Pero hay algunos que de vez en cuando se saltan las reglas- acusó Hera- Poseidón.

-Le di muchos regalos- sonrió el dios- pero se los merecía.

-Atenea- siguió Hera.

-Era pequeña y necesita que la guiara hacia la ayuda, además la gorra de invisibilidad ha sido muy útil- se defendió la diosa.

-¡Y Apolo y Ares!

-Mi cría necesitaba una lanza.

-Y mis niños unas flechas sónicas, molan un montón, casi tanto como yo.

" **-También me dijo que no se rendiría con su familia, no importa lo tentado que estuviera.-**

 **-¿Y ahora sabes que soy un hipócrita?-"**

-No sería lo peor que pensaría de un dios- se rió Thalía.

-No pienso que seas eso- Percy ignoró a su prima.

" **-No, usted tenía razón. Luke lo amaba. Al final, él cumplió su destino. Pienso que se dio cuenta de por qué usted no podía ayudarle. Luke recordó lo que era importante.-**

 **-Muy tarde para él y para mí.-**

 **-Tiene otros hijos. Honre a Luke reconociéndolos a ellos. Todos los dioses pueden hacer eso.-"**

-Padre reconócenos- dijeron al unísono los Stoll.

-¡Ya los reconoció!- Katie le dio un zape a cada uno.

-Para ser una florecilla- empezó Travis.

-Tienes mucha fuerza- finalizó Connor.

" **Los hombros de Hermes se hundieron.**

 **-Ellos lo intentarán, Percy. Todos trataremos de cumplir nuestra promesa. Y quizás por un tiempo las cosas mejoren. Pero los dioses nunca han sido buenos cumpliendo sus juramentos. Tú naciste debido a una promesa rota, ¿eh? Eventualmente se volverán olvidadizos. Siempre lo hacemos.-**

 **-Pueden cambiar-**

 **Hermes se rió.**

 **-Después de tres mil años, ¿Piensas que los dioses cambiarán su naturaleza?-**

 **-Sí- dije -Lo pienso.-"**

-¿Qué?- preguntó el semidiós al sentir todas las miradas en él- Afrodita y Atenea reconocen a todos sus hijos, los demás pueden aprender.

-Dejemos que no pierda la fe chicos- comentó Thalía.

-¡Yo lo lograré cómo que soy el dios más guay del Olimpo!- dijo Apolo.

-Entonces nunca lo conseguirás- declaró Artemisa.

" **Hermes pareció sorprendido por eso.**

 **-Tú crees... ¿Crees que Luke en verdad me amaba? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó?-**

 **-Estoy seguro.-**

 **Hermes contempló la fuente.**

 **-Te daré una lista de mis hijos. Hay un chico en Wisconsin. Dos niñas en Los Ángeles. Unos cuantos más. ¿Verás que lleguen al campamento?**

 **-Lo prometo- dije -Y no lo olvidaré.-"**

-Papi tú no pierdes el tiempo- sonrieron pícaramente los Stoll.

-Si creéis que vuestro padre no pierde el tiempo eso es que no me habéis visto a mí- comentó Apolo.

Artemisa le dio un zape.

-¡Hay niños presentes guarro!

" **George y Martha circularon alrededor del caduceo. Sabía que las serpientes no pueden sonreír, pero ellas parecían intentarlo.**

 **-Percy Jackson- dijo Hermes -Tú podrías enseñarnos una cosa o dos.-**

 **Otro dios me esperaba a la salida del Olimpo.**

 **Atenea estaba de pie en medio del camino con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión en el rostro que me hizo pensar "Uh- oh"."**

-Eso es una mala señal- comentó Apolo- Nea no charla sin una razón con los semidioses.

-¡No me llames Nea!- se quejó Atenea- tengo una ligera idea de lo que le voy a decir, es malo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Percy asustado.

-Malo para mí, una cosa horrible- aclaró Atenea.

" **Había cambiado su armadura por unos vaqueros y una blusa blanca, pero no se veía ni un poco menos bélica. Sus ojos grises brillaban.**

 **-Bien, Percy- dijo -Permanecerás como mortal.-**

 **-Um, Sí, señora.-**

 **-Debo saber tus razones.-**

 **-Quiero ser un muchacho normal. Quiero crecer. Tener, ya sabe, experiencias escolares normales.-"**

-Atenea tiene otros propósitos- rió Afrodita- ¿lo preguntará?

-Seguro que sí- dijo la diosa.

-Afrodita si te callas sabremos si lo pregunta o no- dijo Hera cansada.

" **-¿Y mi hija?-**

 **-No pude dejarla- admití -O a Grover,- añadí rápidamente. -O a...-"**

-Por favor que escusa más tonta- se quejo Afrodita.

-No es ninguna excusa- se quejó Percy- es la verdad, echaría de menos a ella, a Grover…

Annabeth rodó los ojos.

-Eres un sesos de alga- Thalía le dio un zape.

" **-Evítamelo- Atenea se acercó a mí y pude sentir su aura de poder, haciendo cosquillear mi piel. -Una vez te advertí, Percy Jackson, que por salvar a un amigo podías destruir el mundo. Quizás yo estaba equivocada. Pareces haber salvado tanto a tus amigos como al mundo. Pero piensa muy cuidadosamente como vas a proceder desde ahora. Te he dado el beneficio de la duda. No lo eches a perder.-"**

-Esa es la mejor disculpa que podrás tener de Atenea- comentó Hermes.

-¿Es una disculpa o una amenaza?- preguntó Percy.

-Ambas- dijo la diosa- no lo eches a perder.

Afrodita abrazó a Atenea.

-¡No te has metido en medio del amor!- sonrió.

-¡Qué alguien la aparte de mí!- exclamó Atenea.

" **Solo para dejar claro su punto, ella se volvió una columna de flamas, chamuscando el frente de mi playera."**

-Típico de Atenea- rió Hermes.

-Te está advirtiendo de cómo hagas daño a alguien… te puede chamuscar sin ningún problema- sonrió Apolo.

" **Annabeth me esperaba junto al elevador.**

 **-¿Por qué hueles a quemado?-**

 **-Larga historia- dije. Juntos hicimos el camino hacia abajo, al nivel de la calle. Ninguno de nosotros dijo una palabra. La música era horrible - Neil Diamond o algo así. Debí hacer de esto parte de mi petición a los dioses: Mejor música en el elevador."**

-Es odiosa- se quejó Grover.

-Es casi peor que los haikus de Apolo- dijo Percy.

-¡Oye! Yo hago unos grandes haikus- reclamó el dios.

-Sigue soñando hermano que es gratis- le sonrió burlona Artemisa.

" **Cuando llegamos al recibidor, encontré a mi mamá y a Paul discutiendo con el tipo calvo de seguridad, que ya había regresado a su puesto.**

 **-Se lo estoy diciendo- gritaba mi mamá -¡Tenemos que subir! Mi hijo...- Entonces me vio y sus ojos se abrieron. -¡Percy!- Me dio un abrazo que me sacó el aire. -Vimos el edificio resplandeciendo en azul- dijo -Pero luego no bajaste. ¡Te fuiste hace horas!-"**

-Que exagerada- comentó Hera.

-¡Mi madre no es exagerada!- gruñó Percy.

-Una buena madre se preocupa por sus hijos, cosa que tú no haces a pesar de ser la diosa de la maternidad- le recriminó Thalía.

-Deberías pensar en tus errores, que tienes muchos, en vez de decir algo sobre los demás- le acusó Annabeth.

" **-Se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa- dijo Paul discretamente.**

 **-Estoy bien- le aseguré, mientras mi mamá abrazaba a Annabeth. -Ahora todo está bien.-**

 **-Señor Blofis, -dijo Annabeth -ese fue un trabajo grandioso con la espada.-"**

-Yo diría que normalillo- comentó Poseidón.

-No es nada del otro mundo- dijo Ares.

-Hermanito ¿estás celoso?- preguntó Zeus.

-Hermano mayor, aquí tu eres el crío- sonrió Poseidón.

 **Paul se sonrojó.**

 **-Parecía lo que tenía que hacer. Pero Percy, este es realmente...Quiero decir, ¿Es cierto lo del piso seiscientos?-**

 **-El Olimpo- dije -Sip-**

 **Paul miró al techo con expresión soñadora.**

 **-Me gustaría verlo.-"**

-Pues no puedes- gruñó Poseidón.

-¡Un mortal aquí! ¡Inaceptable!- bramó Zeus.

-Tengo un problema, estoy de acuerdo con Zeus- Poseidón puso una cara horrorizado.

" **-Paul- le regaño mi mamá -No es para mortales. De cualquier modo, lo importante es que estamos a salvo. Todos.-**

 **Estaba a punto de relajarme. Todo se sentía perfecto. Annabeth y yo estábamos bien."**

-Bien…- murmuro con enfado Afrodita.

-Sí, nada de peleas- sonrieron los dos.

-Yo tengo otra definición de bien- comentó Piper.

Todos los semidioses asintieron de acuerdo a excepción de la pareja, que no entendía nada, Annabeth porque no es una experta en los sentimientos, se le daban mejor los estudios y Percy… porque es Percy.

" **Mi mamá y Paul habían sobrevivido. El Olimpo estaba salvado.**

 **Pero la vida de un semidiós nunca es fácil. Justo entonces Nico llegó corriendo de la calle, y su cara me dijo que algo estaba mal.**

 **-Es Rachel- dijo -Corrí tras ella desde la calle 32.-**

 **Annabeth frunció el ceño.**

 **-¿Que hizo esta vez?-"**

-¿Siempre tienes que complicar las cosas?- preguntó Annabeth.

-Perdón- la chica se sonrojo.

-¿No lo irás a hacer?- preguntó Percy, la chica evito mirarle.

" **-Es a donde va- dijo Nico -Le dije que podía morir si lo intentaba, pero ella insistió. Tomó a Blackjack y...-**

 **-¿Se llevó mi Pegaso?- reclamé.**

 **Nico asintió.**

 **-Se dirigía a la Colina Mestiza. Dijo que iba al campamento.-"**

-Fin del capítulo- anunció Hazel.

-¡Estás loca! No vas a poder pasar, y NADIE secuestra a mi pegaso- gruñó Percy.

-Annabeth dile algo que la va a matar- reclamó Thalía.

-Así no molesta más- sonrió la rubia.

-Mejor vamos a leer el siguiente capítulo, todo estará explicado allí- terció Piper.

-Le toca leer a…


	24. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

 _-Fin del capítulo- anunció Hazel._

 _-¡Estás loca! No vas a poder pasar, y NADIE secuestra a mi pegaso- gruñó Percy._

 _-Annabeth dile algo que la va a matar- reclamó Thalía._

 _-Así no molesta más- sonrió la rubia._

 _-Mejor vamos a leer el siguiente capítulo, todo estará explicado allí- terció Piper._

 _-Le toca leer a…_ Annabeth- sonrió Thalía.

-¿Yo por qué?- preguntó ella.

-Porque se está acabando el libro y ya que tú eres unos de los personajes principales tienes que leer- explicó.

-Hazel pásame el libro- pidió la rubia, Hazel se lo paso.

" **Soy botado"**

-¿En la papelera?- preguntó Leo.

-Creo que se refiere a que le dieron calabazas- explico Travis.

-¿Quién le ha dado calabazas al gran Percy Jackson? – Preguntó Reyna- está loca.

" **Nadie se roba mi Pegaso. Ni siquiera Rachel. No estaba seguro de si estaba más enfadado, sorprendido o preocupado.**

 **-¿Qué estaba pensando?- dijo Annabeth mientras corríamos por el río.**

 **Desafortunadamente, yo tenía una buena idea, y eso me llenaba de temor."**

-Reza para que no sea lo que creo que es- amenazó Percy.

-¿Estás preocupado?- preguntó colorada Rachel.

-Eres mi amiga, claro que lo estoy.

-Friendzone- rieron Thalía y Annabeth.

" **El tráfico estaba horrible. Todo mundo estaba en las calles curioseando en la zona de guerra. Sirenas de policía sonaban en cada cuadra. No había posibilidad de tomar un taxi, y los pegasos ya habían volado. Podíamos haber buscado a algún Poni Fiestero, pero habían desaparecido junto con la mayoría de la cerveza de raíz de la ciudad. Así que corrimos, empujando entre la multitud de mortales deslumbrados que estorbaban en las aceras.**

 **-Nunca pasará las defensas- dijo Annabeth -Peleus se la comerá-"**

-¿Peleus? ¿Quién es Peleus? ¿Y por qué me va a comer?- preguntó Rachel.

-Peleus es nuestro dragón, y le gusta comerse a quien invade el campamento- explico con una sonrisa.

-Por lo cual no se podrá realizar una guerra contra el campamento mestizo- dijo Jason para que Reyna lo oyera.

" **No había considerado eso. La Niebla no engañaba a Rachel como a la mayoría de las personas. Ella sería capaz de encontrar el campamento sin problemas, pero esperaba que los límites mágicos simplemente la detuvieran afuera como un campo de fuerza. No se me había ocurrido que Peleus podía atacarla."**

-Annabeth que siempre piensa en lo mejor para la gente- rió Thalía.

-Oye… es mejor que piense que la va comer Pelues para que cuando lo haga no se deprima demasiado- sonrió Annabeth.

-¿Me va a comer un dragón?- preguntó Rachel, sin procesarlo.

-¡Qué si pesada!- le dijeron a coro Thalía y Annabeth.

" **-Tenemos que apresurarnos- Miré a Nico -No supondré que tú podrías invocar algunos caballos esqueleto.-**

 **Él jadeaba mientras corría.**

 **-Muy cansado...no podría invocar un hueso de perro.-"**

-Eso nada chico zombie, solo tienes que arrancarte un hueso y ya tienes el hueso- se rió Thalía.

-Ja, ja, ja- ironizó Nico- me parto y me mondo.

" **Finalmente llegamos al embarcadero en la costa, y solté un fuerte silbido. No me gustó hacerlo. Aún con el dólar de arena que le di al Río Este para limpiarse mágicamente, el agua aquí estaba bastante infecta. No quería hacer enfermar a ningún animal marino, pero ellos vinieron a mi llamado.**

 **Tres líneas onduladas aparecieron en el agua gris, y una manada de hipocampos salió a la superficie. Ellos relincharon inconformes, sacudiendo el cieno del río de sus melenas."**

-Ponis pes- rió Grover.

-Es una emergencia padre, espero que lo entiendas, no quiero que el dragón se coma a Rachel- explico Percy.

-¿Me va a comer?- preguntó esta otra vez.

-¡¿Cómo no dejes de preguntar eso el dragón será el menor de tus problemas?!- exclamó Annabeth.

" **Eran hermosas criaturas, con colas de pez multicolor, y cabezas y patas delanteras de esturiones blancos. El hipocampo del frente era mucho más grande que los otros – una montura a la medida de un cíclope.**

 **-¡Rainbow! ¿Cómo te va, amigo?-"**

-¿Rainbow?- preguntó Leo- ¿Quién llama a un hipocampo Rainbow?

-Tyson- respondieron Annabeth y Percy.

-Está obsesionado con los ponis pes- lo excusó Grover.

-Con los ponis en general- comentó Annabeth.

" **Él relinchó una queja.**

 **-Sí, lo siento,- dije -pero es una emergencia. Tenemos que llegar al campamento.-**

 **Resopló.**

 **-¿Tyson?- dije -¡Tyson está bien! Siento que no esté aquí. Ahora es un gran general en el ejército de cíclopes.-**

 **¡NEEEEEIGGGGGH!**

 **-Sí, estoy seguro que te seguirá trayendo manzanas. Ahora, acerca de ese viaje...-"**

-¿Le da manzanas?- preguntaron los Stoll.

-Prefiere los terrones de azúcar, pero bajo el mar no van sobrados de eso- comentó Percy.

-Ese caballo es un aprovechado- rió Leo- solo quiere a Tyson por las manzanas.

" **De inmediato, Annabeth, Nico y yo nos deslizábamos por el Río Este más veloces que en esquíes acuáticos. Pasamos debajo del puente Throgs Neck y avanzamos hacia el estrecho de Long Island.**

 **Pareció una eternidad hasta que al fin vimos la playa del campamento. Agradecimos a los hipocampos y vadeamos hacia la costa, solo para encontrarnos con Argos esperando por nosotros. Estaba de pie en la arena, con los brazos cruzados, sus cien ojos observándonos."**

-Miremos el lado positivo- sonrió Annabeth- Argos está bien, y al parecer el campamento también.

-¡¿Positivo?!- exclamó Rachel- ¡Me va a comer un dragón!

-Por favor, tal vez no te coma- intentó tranquilizarla Annabeth- si intenta hacerte algo le das con el cepillo en el ojo, con Cronos funcionó.

 **-¿Ella está aquí?- pregunté.**

 **Asintió tristemente.**

 **-¿Todo está bien?- dijo Annabeth.**

 **Argos sacudió la cabeza."**

-¿No habla?- preguntó Hazel.

-No- contestaron los chicos y chicas del campamento mestizo.

-¿Por qué?- esta vez preguntó Reyna.

-Se dice que tiene un ojo hasta en la legua y le da vergüenza enseñarlo- explico Annabeth.

" **Lo seguimos de vuelta sobre un rastro. Era surrealista estar de vuelta en el campamento, porque todo lucia muy pacifico: sin edificio ardiendo, ni peleadores heridos. Las cabañas reflejaban la luz del sol"**

-La mía refleja la luz de sol- Apolo hincó el pecho.

-Eres el dios del sol- dijo Hermes.

-Mi cabaña es la mejor- comentó Apolo con una sonrisa.

-Claro, por eso mi cabaña es la primera en ranking- sonrió Atenea.

-¿Ranking?- preguntó Frank.

-Durante todo el verano hacemos unas pruebas, uno de cada cabaña las realizas y se les da puntos, la cabaña que tenga más puntos tiene derecho a usar primero los baños durante dos semanas- explico Malcom.

-Pero ustedes van primero por Annabeth- se quejó Percy.

" **y los campos brillaban con el rocío. Pero el lugar estaba en su mayor parte vacío. Arriba, en la Casa Grande, algo estaba definitivamente mal. Luz verde salía por todas las ventanas, justo como en mi sueño acerca de May Castellan. Niebla - del tipo mágico- se arremolinaba alrededor del patio. Quirón estaba en una cama tamaño caballo junto a la cancha de Voleibol, un montón de sátiros de pie junto a él."**

-Rachel ya has visto como se quedo May- le avisó Percy.

-¿Entonces el dragón no me comió?- preguntó Rachel.

-¡No! ¿Eres tonta o parada?- preguntó Drew- porque si no, no veo una explicación para que no asimiles que Peleo no te comió.

Annabeth no le dio tiempo para que Rachel contestará porque empezó a leer.

" **Blackjack se paseaba nerviosamente por el pasto.**

" **¡No me culpe, jefe!" suplicó cuando me vio. "¡Esa extraña chica me forzó a hacerlo!"**

-Con qué te gustan los caballos- rió Leo.

-Mente pervertida en marcha- sonrieron pícaramente los Stoll.

Rachel enrojeció tanto que no se distinguía su cara de su pelo.

-¡Sois unos mal pensados!- dijo Rachel- ¡Todos!

-Rachel si estás necesita me tienes a mano- Leo le guiñó un ojo.

-No le hagas nada al pobre caballo- sonrieron los Stoll.

" **Rachel Elizabeth Dare estaba de pie sobre los escalones del porche. Tenía los brazos extendidos como si esperara que alguien dentro de la casa le lanzara una pelota.**

 **-¿Que está haciendo?- preguntó Annabeth.- ¿Cómo pasó las barreras?-**

 **-Voló- dijo uno de los sátiros, mirando acusadoramente a Blackjack. -Pasó al dragón, pasó las barreras mágicas.-"**

-A claro- dijo Annabeth- sobrevolaste el dragón y por ello no te comió y traspasaste la barrera porque estabas encima del pegaso.

-Si no la mató el dragón gracias a la maldición se va quedar majareta- se quejó Percy.

-¿Más de lo que está?- preguntó expectante la rubia- porque mira que ir al campamento siendo una mortal…

" **-¡Rachel!- la llamé, pero los sátiros me detuvieron cuando quise acercarme.**

 **-Percy, no- me advirtió Quirón. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando trató de moverse. Su brazo izquierdo estaba en cabestrillo, sus patas traseras estaban entablilladas y su cabeza vendada. -No puedes interrumpir.-**

 **-¡Pensé que le habías explicado las cosas!-**

 **-Lo hice. Y la invité aquí.-**

 **Lo miré con incredulidad.**

 **-¡Dijiste que nunca más dejarías a alguien intentarlo! ¡Dijiste...!-**

 **-Sé lo que dije, Percy. Pero estaba equivocado. Rachel tuvo una visión acerca de la maldición de Hades. Ella cree que podría haberse levantado ahora. Me convenció de que ella se merece una oportunidad.-"**

-Una oportunidad para morir- se quejó Percy.

-Pero déjala- comentó Apolo- así mi oráculo no será una momia.

-¡Sí sobrevive!- exclamó Percy.

" **-¿Y si la maldición no se ha levantado? ¡Si Hades no ha permitido eso todavía, ella se volverá loca!-**

 **La Niebla rodeó a Rachel. Ella temblaba como si fuera a darle un ataque.**

 **-¡Hey!- grité -¡Detente!-**

 **Corrí hacia ella, ignorando a los sátiros. Estaba a unos tres metros y golpeé algo como una pelota de playa invisible. Reboté y caí al césped. Rachel abrió los ojos y se volvió. Se veía como sonámbula -como si pudiera verme, pero solo en un sueño."**

-Aquí Apolo está haciendo magia- comentó Artemisa.

-Seguramente, no quiero que interrumpan a mi futura oráculo- Admitió Apolo.

" **-Todo está bien- Su voz sonaba lejana. -Esto es por lo que vine.-**

 **-¡Serás destruida!-**

 **Ella sacudió la cabeza.**

 **-Aquí es donde pertenezco, Percy. Y finalmente entiendo por qué.-"**

-Tengo el don de la profecía- susurro ella- es mi destino.

-Rachel…- no dejo a Percy hablar.

-Percy nunca he sido igual que a los demás niños y tampoco soy como vosotros semidioses, yo soy el oráculo.

" **Eso sonaba muy parecido a lo que May Castellan había dicho. Tenía que detenerla, pero ni siquiera podía ponerme de pie. La casa retumbó. La puerta se abrió y una luz verde salió de ella. Reconocí el cálido y mohoso olor de las serpientes."**

-Las serpientes huelen bien- se quejó Hermes.

-Eso lo dices porque es tu animal sagrado- comentó Apolo.

-Mejor que tus vacas son- atacó Hermes.

-¡Con mi vacas no! ¡Eh! ¡Con mis vacas no!- refunfuñó Apolo.

" **La Niebla se enroscó como cientos de serpientes de humo, reptando por las columnas del porche, enredándose alrededor de la casa. Entonces la Oráculo apareció en la puerta. La reseca momia avanzó hacia adelante con su vestido multicolor. Se veía aún peor de lo usual, lo que ya es decir mucho. Su cabello se caía a mechones. Su piel curtida estaba cuarteada como los asientos de un autobús gastado. Sus ojos vidriosos miraban al vacío, pero tuve el escalofriante presentimiento de que estaban dirigidos hacia Rachel."**

-¡Asco!- dijeron las chicas menos Thalía, Annabeth y Clarisse.

-No te da tanto asco si la ves dar un paseo zombie- comentó Thalía.

-Y eso que tú no lo tuviste que llevar de vuelta- se quejó Percy.

-Fue horrible- Grover hizo que vomitaba.

" **Rachel extendió los brazos. No se veía asustada.**

 **-Has estado esperando mucho tiempo.- dijo Rachel -Pero ahora estoy aquí.-**

 **El sol resplandeció aún más brillante. Un hombre apareció sobre el porche, flotando en el aire -un tipo rubio con una toga blanca, con lentes de sol y una sonrisa pedante.**

 **-Apolo- dije."**

-¡El dios más sexy ha aparecido!- exclamó Apolo.

-El más sexy soy yo- Poseidón hincho pecho.

-¿Hacemos un lista?- preguntó con una sonrisa Afrodita.

-¡No!- dijeron todos los dioses a la vez.

" **Me guiñó un ojo pero puso un dedo sobre sus labios.**

 **-Rachel Elizabeth Dare- dijo -Tienes el don de la profecía. Pero eso es también una maldición. ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?-**

 **Rachel asintió.**

 **-Es mi destino-**

 **-¿Aceptas los riesgos?-**

 **-Los acepto-**

 **-Entonces procedamos.- dijo el dios.**

 **Rachel cerró los ojos.**

 **-Acepto este papel. Me comprometo con Apolo, dios de los Oráculos. Abro mis ojos al futuro y abrazo el pasado. Acepto al espíritu de Delfos, Voz de los dioses, Narrador de acertijos, Vidente del destino.-"**

-Te olvidas que tienes que conservar tu virginidad por siempre- recordó Afrodita.

-Pensé que te gustaba Percy- comentó Thalía.

-Sí, lo hacía pero me di cuenta que no era para mí, él ya quiere a otra persona pero como es un sesos de alga no se da cuenta- explico la pelirroja.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Percy.

" **No sabía de donde estaba sacando las palabras, pero fluyeron a través de ella mientras la Niebla se espesaba. Una columna de humo verde, como una inmensa pitón, salió en espirales de la boca de la momia y se deslizó por los escalones, enrollándose afectuosamente en los pies de Rachel. La momia Oráculo se desmoronó hasta que no hubo nada más que una pila de polvo en un viejo vestido desteñido."**

-Por fin podrá descansar en paz- sonrió Apolo- Rachel le has dado paz a esa pobre chica.

-Era mi destino- murmuró.

-Fuiste listo en quitar el maleficio- comentó Apolo a Hades.

-Yo soy listo- declaró el dios.

-Bueno, hay que ver las fotos de la confirmación- rieron Poseidón y Zeus.

 **La niebla envolvió a Rachel en una columna. Por un momento no pude verla. Luego el humo se aclaró.**

 **Rachel se desplomó y asumió la posición fetal. Annabeth, Nico y yo corrimos hacia ella, pero Apolo dijo,**

 **-¡Alto! Esta es la parte más delicada.-"**

-¿Más delicada? A mí me pareció todo muy delicado- gruñó Percy.

-Percy tranquilízate- sonrió Annabeth.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

-Porque mala hierba nunca muere- intervino Thalía.

" **-¿Que está pasando?- exigí -¿A qué se refiere?-**

 **Apolo observó a Rachel con interés.**

 **-Si el espíritu se queda, o no.-**

 **-¿Y si no?- preguntó Annabeth.**

 **-Cinco palabras- dijo Apolo, contando con sus dedos. -Eso sería realmente muy malo.-"**

-¡Milagro!- exclamó Artemisa.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita?- preguntó Apolo.

-¡Sabes contar! ¡Y no me llames hermanita!

-Me ofendes- declaró Apolo.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo- comentó Atenea.

Las diosas chocaron los cinco.

" **Ignorando la advertencia de Apolo, corrí y me arrodillé junto a Rachel. El olor del ático se había ido. La Niebla se hundió en el suelo y la luz verde se desvaneció. Pero Rachel aún estaba pálida. Apenas respiraba. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ella me enfocó con dificultad.**

 **-Percy-**

 **-¿Estás bien?- Ella trató de sentarse. -OW- Presionó sus manos sobre sus sienes."**

-Ves Percy- Thalía se señalo a ella y a Annabeth- te dijimos que no iba a morir.

-Lo de hierba mala nunca muere no me tranquilizo para nada- gruñó el semidiós.

-Pero te lo dijimos- Thalía le sacó la lengua.

" **-Rachel- dijo Nico -El aura de tu vida casi se desvaneció por completo. Pude verte morir.-**

 **-Estoy bien- murmuró. -Por favor, ayúdenme. Las visiones...desorientan un poco.-**

 **-¿Segura que estás bien?- pregunté.**

 **Apolo bajó del porche.**

 **-Damas y caballeros, déjenme presentarles al nuevo Oráculo de Delfos.-"**

-No jodas- dijeron a coro los Stoll.

-¡Las palabras!- Katie les dio un zape.

-¡Mi oráculo ya no es un momia!- Apolo comenzó a bailar por la sala del trono. Cogió a Annabeth y le dio una vuelta, al ver la mirada fulminante de cierto semidiós sonrió.- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedar conmigo? Tienes la belleza de una hija de Afrodita y eres muy inteligente.

-Es inteligente ya no es tu tipo- comentó Artemisa.

-Mi hija no va a salir contigo- dijo aburrida Atenea.

Apolo hizo un puchero y de mala gana la devolvió a su sitio.

" **-Está bromeando- dijo Annabeth.**

 **Rachel esbozó una débil sonrisa.**

 **-También es algo sorpresivo para mí, pero éste es mi destino. Lo vi cuando estaba en New York. Supe por qué había nacido con el don de la verdadera visión. Estaba destinada a convertirme en la Oráculo.-**

 **Parpadeé**

 **-¿Quieres decir que ahora puedes predecir el futuro?-**

 **-No todo el tiempo- dijo ella -Pero hay visiones, palabras, imágenes en mi mente. Cuando alguien me hace una pregunta, yo...Oh, no.-"**

-¿En plan los sueños semidioses?- preguntó Leo.

-Más o menos- explicó Apolo.

-Son realmente molestos- gruñeron los semidioses.

-Nunca puedes descansar una noche tranquila- se quejo Drew.

-Y eso que tú tienes pocos, yo quisiera verte en mi piel- comentó Percy.

-No puedo estar en tu piel pero si recorrerla toda- Drew se paso la legua por los labios.

" **-Está comenzando.- anunció Apolo.**

 **Rachel se dobló como si alguien la hubiera golpeado. Luego se puso derecha y sus ojos brillaron verdes como las serpientes.**

 **Cuando habló, su voz sonaba triplicada -como si tres Rachels hablaran a la vez:**

 _ **"Siete mestizos responderán al llamado.**_

 _ **Por la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo caerá.**_

 _ **Una promesa que mantener con un aliento final,**_

 _ **Y enemigos portando armas a las puertas de la Muerte."**_

-La segunda gran profecía- murmuraron los semidioses griegos.

-Nosotros la llamamos profecía de los siete- comentó Frank.

-Estaban en los libros sibilinos- respondió Hazel a la pregunta no formulada.

-Esa profecía en la de nuestro tiempo- dijo Piper.

-¿Quiénes son los siete semidioses?- preguntó Grover.

Una nota calló en el regazo de Piper, que leyó en voz alta.

 _Semidioses del futuro podéis revelar esa información pero solo esa, ninguna más y dioses ya estamos llegando al final, solo quedan este y otro capítulo esperamos que seáis listos y cambiéis el futuro._

 _Atentamente la Moiras._

-Vale, los siete semidioses son…- Leo hizo un pausa- Piper Mclean… Jason Grace… Fran Zang… Hazel Levesque… Un servidor… Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntaron a coro- genial otra profecía.

-Mejor sigamos leyendo- sonrió Piper intentan calmar a los presentes.

" **Con la última palabra, Rachel se desplomó, Nico y yo la atrapamos y llevamos hacia el porche. Su piel estaba afiebrada.**

 **-Estoy bien- dijo, su voz volviendo a la normalidad.**

 **-¿Que fue eso?- pregunté.**

 **Ella sacudió la cabeza, confusa.**

 **-¿Que fue qué?-**

 **-Creo- dijo Apolo -que acabamos de escuchar la siguiente Gran Profecía.-**

 **-¿Qué significa?- exigí saber."**

-Percy, Percy, Percy- dijo Thalía en tono reprochador- ya deberías saber que las profecías son confusas.

-Yo…

-¡Tú nada! Que seas un sesos de alga no es escusa- comentó Thalía.

-¡Oye! Solo Annabeth puede llamarme así- murmuro lo último aunque la rubia que estaba al lado lo pudo oír.

" **Rachel frunció el ceño.**

 **-Ni siquiera recuerdo qué dije.-**

 **-No- musitó Apolo. -El espíritu solo hablará a través de ti ocasionalmente. El resto del tiempo, nuestra Rachel será tal como siempre ha sido. No tiene sentido aislarla, incluso si acaba de hacer la siguiente gran predicción para el futuro del mundo.-"**

-¿Querían aislarme?- preguntó espantada Rachel.

-Eso hicimos con nuestra antigua oráculo- se encogió de hombros Annabeth.

-Sois crueles-se quejó Rachel.

-¿Pero no acabo de decir que no te vamos a aislar?- Apolo se llevo la mano al pecho ofendido.

" **-¿Qué?- dije -Pero...-**

 **-Percy- dijo Apolo -Yo no me preocuparía mucho. La última Gran Profecía acerca de ti tomó casi setenta años en completarse. Esta tal vez ni siquiera suceda en tu vida.-"**

-¡Mentira!- gruñó Percy- es que ya nadie me deja tiempo para descansar.

-Percy…- intento calmarlo Annabeth.

-¡En la otra me dieron dieciséis años!- siguió Percy sin escuchar a la rubia- ¡no quiero saber cuándo se cumplirá!

-Cálmate- le murmuró Annabeth al oído.

" **Pensé en las líneas que Rachel había dicho con esa escalofriante voz: acerca de tormenta y fuego a las puertas de la Muerte.**

 **-Quizás- dije -Pero no sonaba muy bien.-**

 **-No- dijo Apolo animadamente -Ciertamente que no. ¡Ella va a ser una maravillosa Oráculo!-"**

-¿Por decir una profecía que suena mal va a ser una maravillosa Oráculo?- preguntó Piper.

-Solo las mejores dicen esa clase de profecías- sonrió Apolo.

-No queremos a las mejores- dijeron a coro los semidioses.

-¿Y si matamos a Rachel?- preguntó Thalía- así no tendríamos que preocuparnos por la segunda gran profecía.

Todos miraron a Rachel que se escondió tras el trono de Apolo.

" **Era difícil dejar el tema, pero Apolo insistió en que Rachel necesitaba descansar, y ella se veía bastante desorientada.**

 **-Lo siento, Percy- dijo -Cuando estábamos en el Olimpo, no te expliqué todo, pero el llamado me aterraba. No pensé que lo entenderías.-**

 **-Y aún no lo entiendo- admití -Pero supongo que me alegro por ti.-**

 **Rachel sonrió.**

 **-Alegre quizás no es la palabra correcta. Ver el futuro no es fácil, pero es mi destino. Solo espero que mi familia...-**

 **No terminó su pensamiento.**

 **-¿Aún irás a la Academia Clarion?- pregunté."**

-Pues claro sesos del alga hice una promesa y sabes que no incumplo promesas- comentó Rachel.

-Rachel no puedes tener citas porque eres el Oráculo- le avisó Apolo- así que empieza a desenamorarte de Percy.

-¡Eso será fácil!- sonrió Rachel- como quieres a otra…- explico al ver como Percy la miraba.

" **-Le hice una promesa a mi padre. Supongo que trataré de ser una chica normal durante el año escolar, pero...-**

 **-Pero ahora necesitas descansar- la regaño Apolo -Quirón, no creo que el ático sea un lugar apropiado para nuestra nueva Oráculo, ¿No te parece?-**

 **-No, ciertamente.**

 **Quirón se veía mucho mejor ahora que Apolo había hecho algo de magia medicinal con él.**

 **-Rachel puede utilizar una habitación de huéspedes en la Casa Grande por ahora, hasta que hayamos pensado mejor la cuestión.-**

 **-Estoy pensando en una cueva en las colinas- murmuró Apolo -Con antorchas y una gran cortina púrpura sobre la entrada...realmente misterioso. Pero por dentro, todo acojinado con un cuarto de juegos y uno de esos sistemas de teatro en casa.-"**

-Eso molaría- dijeron los Stoll.

-Apolo aquí la arquitecta oficial es Annabeth- sonrió Thalía.

-Será un placer trabajar contigo- Apolo le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Rachel ermitaña qué vas a vivir en una cueva!- exclamó Leo.

" **Quirón se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.**

 **-¿Qué?- preguntó Apolo.**

 **Rachel me besó en la mejilla.**

 **-Adiós, Percy.- murmuró -Y no necesito ver el futuro para decirte que hacer ahora, ¿Verdad?-**

 **Sus ojos se veían más penetrantes que antes.**

 **Me ruboricé.**

 **-No-"**

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Nico a Percy.

-No sé- se encogió de hombros.

-Por eso te llamamos sesos de alga- murmuro Thalía.

" **-Bien- dijo ella. Se dio la vuelta y siguió a Apolo hacia la Gran Casa.**

 **El resto del día fue tan extraño como al principio. Los campistas llegaban de New York en coche, Pegaso y carro. Nos encargamos de los heridos. Los muertos recibieron los ritos funerarios apropiados en el fuego del campamento. El sudario de Silena era color rosa intenso, pero bordado con una lanza eléctrica. Las cabañas de Ares y Afrodita la aclamaban ambas como heroína, y confeccionaron el sudario juntas. Nadie mencionó la palabra espía."**

-Mi niña- murmuro apenada Afrodita.

-Claro que nadie dijo esa palabreja, si alguien se atrevía lo tiraba al fuego y lo dejaba que ardiera- Clarisse levantó la cabeza.

-En estos momentos son en los que me alegro ser amiga de Clarisse- susurro Annabeth a Percy y Thalía, ellos asintieron.

" **Esa palabra ardió hasta las cenizas mientras el humo del perfume de diseñador se elevaba hacia el cielo.**

 **Incluso Eathan Nakamura recibió un sudario -seda negra con un emblema de espadas cruzadas bajo un juego de balanzas."**

-Yo no sé la habría hecho- opinó Thalía- yo no olvido tan rápido como Percy, NADIE le hace daño a Annabeth.

-Thalía…- la rubia intento hablar pero Thalía la abrazó acallándola.

-Ya Annabeth sola de miedo, pero ahora resulta que Thalía nos perseguirá- dijo Travis.

-Y Percy nos cortará en pedacitos- terminó Connor.

-Lección: mejor no meterse con mi hermana- sonrió Malcom.

" **Cuando su mortaja fue alcanzada por las llamas, esperé que Eathan supiera que él había hecho la diferencia al final. Había pagado mucho más que un ojo, pero los dioses menores finalmente tendrían el respeto que merecen.**

 **La cena en el pabellón fue discreta. La única luminaria fue Enebro, la ninfa de los bosques, que gritó "¡Grover!" y le dio a su novio un abrazo-placaje, haciendo que todo mundo se animara."**

-Los abrazos placajes son los mejores- sonrió Chris.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- preguntó amenazante Ares- ¡Aléjate!

Chris se alejó de Clarisse.

-¡Ay Enebro!- se lamentó Grover.

-Tranquilo niño cabra, cuando volvamos al campamento la verás- le sonrió Percy.

" **Se fueron hacia la playa a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna, y me sentí feliz por ellos, aunque la escena me recordó a Silena y a Beckendorf, lo que me entristeció."**

-Solían dar muchos paseos por la noche- susurro Clarisse.

-¿Os acordáis cuando las arpías andaban persiguiéndolos por qué habían estado solos en la cabaña de Afrodita?- rió Annabeth.

-Sí, Beckendorf se escondió en mi cabaña, no salió en todo el día- comentó Percy.

-Silena se encerró en los baños- recordó Katie- y por más que intentamos sacarla no funciono, Annabeth y Clarisse tuvieron que unirse para poder sacarla.

-Tenía buen agarre la condenada- dijo Clarisse.

" **La señorita O´Leary retozó alrededor, feliz, comiéndose las sobras de las mesas. Nico se sentó en la mesa principal con Quirón y el Señor D., y nadie pareció pensar que eso estuviera fuera de lugar. Todos palmeaban a Nico en la espalda, haciéndole cumplidos acerca de su estilo de pelea. Hasta los niños de Ares parecían pensar que él era genial.**

 **Hey, aparécete con un ejército de guerreros no-muertos para salvar el día, y de pronto serás el mejor amigo de todos."**

-Soy más popular que tú Jackson- sonrió Nico.

-Ni en tus sueños Di Ángelo- respondió este con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó Katie al ver como los Stoll se concentraban mirando al suelo con la mano levantada.

-Invocar a un ejército de muertos Florecilla- respondió Travis.

Katie les dio un zape.

-¡Por imbéciles!

" **Lentamente, la multitud de la cena se fue dispersando. Algunos se fueron a la fogata del campamento para entonar canciones, otros se fueron a la cama. Me senté solo a la mesa de Poseidón y miré la luz de la luna en el estrecho de Long Island. Podía ver a Grover y a Enebro en la playa, tomados de las manos y platicando. Era apacible."**

-Parece un gran sitio- murmuro Reyna.

-Sí, lo es, y no merece la pena que le pase nada- comentó Piper.

-Es el hogar de cientos de niños- sonrió Leo.

" **-Hey- Annabeth se deslizó junto a mí en el banco. -Feliz cumpleaños.-**

 **Estaba sujetando un pastel deforme con cobertura azul.**

 **La miré.**

 **-¿Qué?-"**

-Respuesta universal de Percy- rió Thalía.

-¡Es verdad es su cumpleaños!- exclamó Poseidón.

-Vaya padre que no se acuerda del cumpleaños de su hijo- suspiró Atenea.

-De tal palo tal astilla- sonrió Annabeth.

" **-Es 18 de Agosto- dijo -Tu cumpleaños, ¿Verdad?-**

 **Estaba desconcertado. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido, pero ella tenía razón. Había cumplido dieciséis esa mañana -la misma mañana en que tomé la decisión de darle a Luke el cuchillo. La profecía se había cumplido según la agenda, y ni siquiera había pensado en el hecho de que era mi cumpleaños."**

-Ni mi padre tampoco- Percy miró mal a Poseidón, pero enseguida una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¡Era una broma!- exclamo indignado Poseidón.

-Yo si me acorde- sonrió Annabeth.

-¿Y de qué no te acuerdas?- preguntó Percy.

-De nada- respondieron los semidioses a coro.

" **-Pide un deseo.- dijo.**

 **-¿Lo horneaste tú misma?- pregunté.**

 **-Tyson ayudó-**

 **-Eso explica por qué se ve como un ladrillo de chocolate.- dije -Con cemento azul extra.-**

 **Annabeth se rió."**

-Ya decía yo que Annabeth haya cocinado algo comestible era imposible- rió Thalía.

-¡No soy tan mala!- se quejó la rubia.

-La última vez quemaste la cocina- rió Percy.

-Cocinas casi tan mal como Percy canta- sonrió Thalía.

-¡Oye!- se quejaron Annabeth y Percy.

" **Pensé por un segundo, y luego apagué la vela.**

 **Lo cortamos a la mitad y compartimos, comiendo con los dedos. Annabeth se sentó junto a mí, y miramos el océano. Grillos y monstruos hacían ruido en los bosques, pero por lo demás estaba silencioso.**

 **-Salvaste al mundo- dijo ella.**

 **-Salvamos al mundo.-**

 **-Y Rachel es la nueva Oráculo, lo que significa que no tendrá citas con nadie.-"**

-¿Qué Annabeth?- preguntó Thalía con una sonrisa pícara.

-Era para sacar un tema de conversación- se encogió de hombros la rubia.

-Claaaaro- ironizó Thalía.

" **-No suenas decepcionada- noté.**

 **Annabeth se encogió de hombros**

 **-Oh, no me importa.-"**

-Si sigues repitiéndolo tal vez te lo llegues a creer- comentó Clarisse.

-¡Es verdad! ¡No me importa Rachel!- exclamó Annabeth.

-Ahora que no puedo tener citas- sonrió Rachel.

 **-Uh-huh-**

 **Ella levantó una ceja**

 **-¿Tienes algo que decirme, sesos de alga?-**

 **-Probablemente me patees el trasero.-**

 **-Sabes que te patearé el trasero.-"**

-¡Qué cariñosa!- ironizó Leo.

-¡Siempre he querido saber cómo pasó esto!- dijo emocionada Piper.

-Me da miedo tu lado Afrodita Reina de la belleza- murmuro Leo.

-¡Cállate! Annabeth sigue leyendo-ordenó la morena.

" **Limpié el pastel de mis manos.**

 **-Cuando estaba en el Río Estigio, volviéndome invulnerable...Nico dijo que debía concentrarme en una cosa que me mantuviera anclado al mundo, que me hiciera querer permanecer mortal.-**

 **Annabeth posó la vista en el horizonte.**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-Luego, en el Olimpo,- dije -cuando ellos querían hacerme un dios y eso, me quedé pensando...-**

 **-Oh, lo querías entonces.-"**

-¿Tenías que hablar?- preguntaron a coro Thalía, Piper y Afrodita.

-Soy una hija de Atenea, la curiosidad me puede- sonrió Annabeth.

-Por curiosidad murió el gato- cito Afrodita.

-Pero el gato murió sabio- dijeron a madre e hija a la vez.

" **-Bueno, quizás un poco. Pero no lo hice, porque pensé...No quería que las cosas fueran iguales por toda la eternidad, porque las cosas siempre pueden ser mejores. Y estaba pensando...- Mi garganta se sentía realmente seca."**

-¡Dilo!- dijeron Piper y Afrodita.

-¿Sabes qué le estás hablando a un libro no?- preguntó Leo.

-¡Valdez cállate!

-Pero si empezaste tú- la señaló Leo.

-¡Cállate he dicho!

" **-¿En alguien en particular?- preguntó Annabeth, su voz era suave.**

 **La miré y vi que trataba de no sonreír.**

 **-Te ríes de mí.- me quejé.**

 **-¡No es cierto!-**

 **-No estás haciendo esto nada fácil.-"**

-¡Percy!- se quejaron Piper y Afrodita.

-¿Qué?

-Ella no se reía de ti- dijeron con rencor- lo que pasaba era que estaba contenta- terminó Piper.

-Muy contenta- sonrió Leo.

-¡Cállate Valdez!- exclamó Piper.

-Pero…

-¡Cállate!

" **Entonces ella se río de verdad, y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.**

 **-Yo nunca, nunca, voy a hacerte las cosas fáciles, sesos de alga. Acostúmbrate.-**

 **Cuando ella me besó, sentí que mi cerebro se derretía y escurría por mi cuerpo."**

Annabeth y Percy se sonrojaron, no se atrevieron a mirarse.

Piper y Afrodita se encontraban chillando en la sala.

-Típico- murmuró Thalía- es ella quien tiene que dar el primer paso.

-Ya era hora- dijo Clarisse.

Annabeth comenzó a leer para que nadie más pudiera comentar.

" **Podría haber estado así para siempre, excepto que una voz detrás de nosotros gruñó:**

 **-¡Vaya, ya era hora!-"**

-Es lo que dije yo- sonrió Clarisse.

-Aquí dice que lo dijiste tú- comentó Annabeth.

-¡No irrumpáis el momento!- se quejó Afrodita.

-Esto amigos míos…- no dejaron terminar a Leo.

-¡Cállate Valdez!- ordenó Piper- Annabeth lee.

" **De pronto el pabellón se llenó de antorchas y campistas. Clarisse venía al frente mientras el grupo de entrometidos nos cargaban a ambos sobre sus hombros.**

 **-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Que no hay privacidad?-**

 **-¡Los tórtolos necesitan refrescarse!- dijo Clarisse con regocijo."**

-¿Soy yo o… la temperatura ha subido?- Preguntó Leo prendiéndose en llamas.

-Yo no quiero ir al lago- se quejó Annabeth.

-Poderes de pescado- comentó Jason con una sonrisa.

-¿Jason?- preguntó Piper.

-Dime amor.

-¡Calla!

-No soy el único al que le manda a callar- comentó Leo.

-¡Cállate Valdez!

" **-¡Al lago de las canoas!- gritó Connor Stoll.**

 **Con una gran ovación, nos llevaron colina abajo, pero nos mantuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para tomarnos de las manos. Annabeth se reía, y yo no pude evitar reír también, aunque mi cara estaba completamente roja.**

 **Nos tomamos de las manos hasta el momento en que nos botaron al agua. Luego tuve la última risa. Hice una burbuja de aire en el fondo del lago. Nuestros amigos se quedaron esperando que saliéramos, pero hey, cuando eres hijo de Poseidón, no tienes que apresurarte."**

-Poderes de pescado- rieron todos.

-Este sin duda es el mejor capítulo de todos- sonrió Afrodita.

Percy y Annabeth seguían sin atreverse a mirarse estaban igual de rojos que un tomate.

-Falta una frase- recordó Piper.

" **Y fue, por mucho, el mejor beso submarino de todos los tiempos."**

-Awwww- arrullaron Afrodita y Piper.

-Fin del capítulo- murmuro Annabeth completamente roja.

Los dos adolecentes se miraron sin poder decir palabra.

-¿Os vais a besar ya o tenemos que esperar otros cuatro años?- preguntó Thalía.

Annabeth agarró de la camisa a Percy y se besaron, todos aplaudieron pero a ellos no les importó, ahora lo único en que les importaban eran los labios del otro encima de las suyos.

Se separaron y no podían articular palabra.

-¡Hay que dar privacidad a los tórtolos!- todos salieron corriendo dejándolos a los dos solos en la sala del trono.


	25. Capítulo especial 2

Capítulo especial 2

 _-Awwww- arrullaron Afrodita y Piper._

 _-Fin del capítulo- murmuro Annabeth completamente roja._

 _Los dos adolecentes se miraron sin poder decir palabra._

 _-¿Os vais a besar ya o tenemos que esperar otros cuatro años?- preguntó Thalía._

 _Annabeth agarró de la camisa a Percy y se besaron, todos aplaudieron pero a ellos no les importó, ahora lo único en que les importaban eran los labios del otro encima de las suyos._

 _Se separaron y no podían articular palabra._

 _-¡Hay que dar privacidad a los tórtolos!- todos salieron corriendo dejándolos a los dos solos en la sala del trono._

*En los jardines.

-¿Podemos entrar ya?- preguntó Leo.

-No, hay que darles privacidad- contestó Piper.

-¿Y ahora?

-No.

-¿Y ahora?

-¡Qué no!

-¿Y aho…?

-¡Valdez si vuelves a decir y ahora te juro que te degolló vivo!- amenazó Clarisse.

-Será mejor que nos calmemos-sonrió Thalía- ¿chicos por qué no vais a dar un paseo? Las chicas nos quedamos aquí.

Los chicos bufaron molestos pero aun así se marcharon.

-Menos mal que ya se largaron, no aguantaba con Valdez un minuto más- suspiró aliviada Clarisse.

-No sé como lo aguantas- comentó Reyna a Piper.

-Teniendo una paciencia de santa- contestó.

-Dejemos de hablar del soso de Valdez- comentó Drew- ¡Hablemos de Katie y Travis!

-No hay un Travis y yo- gruñó Katie- no hay quien lo soporte.

-Pero te gusta- sonrió Drew.

-¡No!- Katie salió airada.

-¡Ya has hecho que Katie se fuera!- la acusó Piper.

-Es una débil mira que no declararle su amor a alguien…

-Aunque no lo creas hay gente que no se cree superior a los demás y tiene miedo de que la rechacen- gruñó Piper.

-Drew será mejor que te vayas- opinó Rachel- si no quieres que Piper te asesine.

Drew se fue.

-¡Es qué no la aguanto!- gruñó Piper.

-Ni tú ni nadie del campamento- comentó Thalía.

-Esto es tan diferente del campamento Júpiter- suspiró Hazel- allí solo somos compañeros pero aquí somos… familia.

-Bienvenida al campamento mestizo romana, todos nos amenazamos pero desde el cariño- sonrió Clarisse.

-Además de que hay gente muy molesta pero que tienes que aguantar porque somos una familia- rió Thalía.

-Sigue siendo mejor- murmuro Hazel.

-Mira- Clarisse señaló a Rachel- ella es la artista, Nico el emo, Thalía la punk, Percy el capitán del equipo de natación, yo la matona, Annabeth la nerd, Los Stoll los bromistas y Katie la obsesionada con las plantas, podrían hacer una novela con nosotros en el instituto.

-¿Yo la punk?- preguntó Thalía.

-Sí- Rachel se rió.

-Como echo de menos a Annabeth en estos momentos- suspiró Thalía.

-¿Qué estará pasando allí dentro?- preguntó Rachel.

Todos miraron hacia la sala del trono.

*Con los chicos.

-Siempre nos tienen que echar- se quejó Chris.

-Todo es por culpa de Leo- acusó Malcom.

-¿Mía?- preguntó sorprendido Leo.

-Sí, si no hubiese hablado estaríamos gastándole bromas a la florecilla- se quejaron los Stoll.

-¡Siempre tiene que ser culpa mía!- gruñó Leo.

-Siempre no Leo, pero tienes que admitir que es a menudo- sonrió Jason.

-¿Alguien me ayuda a darle una paliza a Percy?- preguntó Malcom.

-¿Por qué quieres darle a Percy?- habló Nico curioso.

-Está saliendo con mi hermana pequeña, y todos sabemos que las hermanas son sagradas- respondió Malcom.

-Eso, la hermanas son sagradas- Nico fulminó a Frank con la mirada.

-Todavía no están saliendo- recordó Will a Malcom.

-Tú lo has dicho, todavía- rieron los Stoll.

-Seguro que ahora mismo están dándose el lote como si no hubiese mañana- rió Leo.

-¿Malcom a dónde vas?- preguntó Nico al ver como el chico daba media vuelta.

-A darle a Percy la paliza de su vida.

-¡No!- Chris, Frank, Nico y Jason lo agarraron.

-Está despurificando a mi hermana- se quejó el semidiós.

-Malcom, Annabeth puede defenderse sola- le tranquilizó Will.

-Sí, ¿ya te has olvidado cuando nos encerró en el cuarto de las armas por molestarla?- preguntaron los Stoll.

Leo, Frank y Jason se miraron, este último dijo lo que los tres pensaban.

-Mejor no enfadar a Annabeth.

-Vale, no voy a darle una paliza a Percy- los chicos soltaron a Malcom- ¡Lo mataré!

Malcom corrió hacia la sala del trono.

-Las chicas nos mataran a nosotros si no le detenemos- dijo asustado Jason.

-¡Corred por vuestras vidas!- gritó Leo.

Todos comenzaron a correr tras Malcom, menos un hermano Stoll que al ver a Katie fue en su dirección.

*Con las chicas

-¿Me permiten una pregunta?- dijo Hazel mirando como Malcom se acercaba corriendo como un loco hacia la sala de los tronos.

-La acabas de hacer- rió Clarisse.

-Clarisse déjales las bromas a Thalía, Leo y Los Stoll- comentó Rachel.

-¿Por qué el hermano de Annabeth está corriendo siendo perseguido por los demás chicos?- Hazel ignoró a las chicas.

Todos se volvieron a mirar, como decía Hazel, Malcom corría hacia la sala de tronos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Rachel a Leo, ya que el semidiós se había parado al no poder seguir el ritmo de los demás.

-Malcom quiere matar a Percy por estar con su hermana pequeña- contestó Leo con aliento en mano.

-¡¿Va a interrumpir su momento!?- exclamó horrorizada Piper.

-No parece que los chicos lo vayan a pillar- comentó Rachel.

Thalía se levantó.

-No dejes hacer un trabajo para chicas a un chico- suspiró.

La cazadora corrió en dirección hacia Malcom y le hizo un placaje.

-¡Diez puntos para Thalía!- exclamó Clarisse.

-Malcom malo- Thalía le dio un capirote en la frente al semidiós.

-¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermano?- preguntó Connor.

-¿Y dónde está Katie? Hace rato que se marchó- comentó Reyna.

*Con Travis y Katie.

-Florecilla ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Travis al ver como Katie se sentaba sobre el césped.

-Nada, las chicas están insoportables, quería un rato tranquilo.

-Pues no vayas con los chicos- sonrió Travis- Malcom está empeñado en matar a Percy por toquetear a su hermana.

-¿Toquetear? No creo que Annabeth se deje- rió Katie- ella se sabe defender solita.

-¡Eso es lo que le hemos dicho!

-Además no creo que Percy fuera tan poco cortés, está muy enamorado de ella, lo hemos podido comprobar por los libros.

-Eso Malcom no lo ve- Travis se sentó al lado de Katie.

-Travis…-murmuro.

-Dime.

-¿Alguna vez acabará el querer matarnos el uno al otro?

-Dirás él tu querer matarme y yo molestarte- corrigió Travis.

-Lo mismo es- le quitó importancia.

-Pues… no, es parte de nuestro encanto, es lo nuestro.

-¿Lo nuestro?

-Sí, por ejemplo Jason y Piper tienen el mismo sentido de la justicia, son muy parecidos, Hazel y Frank son muy tiernos, Chris tiene una paciencia de santo y Clarisse… es ella y Percy y Annabeth a pesar de que a veces se quieren matar se complementan- explicó Travis- lo nuestro es que yo te molesto y tú me quieres matar.

Katie se rió.

Ella colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Travis.

-Es nuestro rollo- murmuro.

-¡HERMANO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-¿Ese es Connor?- preguntó Katie.

-Sí, se acabo el momento cursi florecilla, espero que no te ofendas.

-¿Ofenderme por qué?- preguntó ella extrañada.

Travis sacó un flor de su bolsillo, cuando Katie la cogió le echó agua en la ropa.

-¡STOLL!- gritó.

Y así empezó la persecución.

-Están ahí- los señaló Clarisse.

-¿Ya están peleando otra vez?- preguntó incrédula Reyna.

-Pelean las doce horas del día, las que no es porque estamos comiendo en el gran comedor o durmiendo, creo que una vez les oí peleando en sueños- comentó Will.

-Normalmente yo también peleo con ellos, pero a veces me canso, Travis nunca parece cansarse- dijo Connor.

-Oye ¿alguien se pregunta qué están haciendo Percy y Annabeth?- preguntó Thalía.

-Es verdad- dijeron todos- ¿qué harán?

*Con Percy y Annabeth.

Los dos adolecentes estaban sonrojados, hacía unos minutos que todos se habían ido dejándoles solos pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, al final como era de esperarse fue Annabeth quien rompió el silencio.

-Parece que nos han dejado solos.

-Sí, eso parece- sonrió nervioso Percy.

-Percy lo del libro… bueno… yo- tartamudeo Annabeth.

-No, Annabeth, quiero hablar primero yo- la cortó Percy.

-Entonces habla tú- sonrió la rubia.

-Lo del libro- suspiró- el beso y todo… yo… todo es completamente verdad.

-Percy…

-Y entiendo que los sentimientos pueden cambiar de un año a otro y ahora no estés enamorada de mí.

-Percy…

-¡No me interrumpas! Lo que quería decirte es que aunque ahora no sientas lo mismo por mí que yo por ti no importa, yo te esperare, según el libro algún día estaremos juntos, los dos enamorados el uno del otro y…

-Percy…

-¡Espera! Y yo como dije antes te esperare, también entiendo que me hayas besado porque lo pedían da igual, solo diré que…

Percy no pudo terminar porque Annabeth lo agarro de la camiseta y lo beso haciendo que se callara.

-Sesos de alga yo siento exactamente lo mismo, te quiero- sonrió.

-Annabeth puedes hacerme callar de esa forma cuando quieras- sonrió Percy.

Los dos se acercaron y unieron de nuevo sus labios.

-¡HERMANO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-¿Ese es Connor?- Annabeth interrumpiendo el beso.

-¿Y qué más da?- preguntó volviendo a besarla.

-¡STOLL!

-¿Y esa es Katie?- preguntó de nuevo Annabeth.

-Annabeth ¿por qué no nos seguimos besándonos e ignoramos a todos los demás?- preguntó Percy con una sonrisa, se acercó a Annabeth pero ella puso su mano en el pecho de él.

-Percy, creo que deberíamos parar ya.

-¿Por qué?- el hijo de Poseidón hizo un puchero- solo un beso más.

Annabeth no se pudo resistir y lo volvió a besar, pero alguien les interrumpió.

-¡Ya era hora!- Clarisse apareció.

-¿Aquí no hay intimidad?- preguntó Percy.

-No- sonrió Leo.

-Además, el ambiente está muy caliente- comentó Connor.

-Sí, yo creo que necesitan un chapuzón- dijo Travis con una sonrisa.

-No os atreveréis…- dijo Percy.

-Sabes que sí- le guiñó un ojo Thalía.

Todos los semidioses cogieron a la pareja para lanzarles al lago que había en el Olimpo.

Percy hizo una burbuja en el fondo del lago, fue sin duda el mejor beso submarino de todos los tiempos.

-Poderes de pescado- comentaron Leo y Jason.

-Yo quiero un beso así- suspiró Piper.

-¿¡Por qué no tienes esos poderes?!- replicaron las chicas a sus novios.

Después de una media hora todos fueron a la sala del trono, todos se colocaron en sus antiguos sitios, menos Annabeth que ahora usaba a su novio de asiento.

-¿Quién lee ahora?- preguntó Poseidón.

-Yo…

 **Lo sé todo el mundo odia las notas de autor.**

 **¡Oh no nota de autor huyamos! ¡Salven la vida!**

 **Yo soy la primera que pasa de las notas de autor porque me da pereza leer la vida de otra persona y excusas sobre porque no va a poder actualizar.**

 **En mi caso no es ninguna de las dos opciones, sólo quiero hablar seriamente (esa palabra acaba de aparecer en mi vocabulario y desaparecerá en cuando de esta nota de autor) con vosotros.**

 **Algunos estáis diciendo en los comentarios que odiáis a Annabeth, que no la aguantáis y demás habladurías… ¿a mí qué? Yo no comparto esa opinión si miran mi perfil podrán encontrar varias historias de Percabeth (sorry por el spam) porque LO ADORO.**

 **No era una sorpresa que aquí apareciera Percabeth…**

 **Y si no os gusta lo siento pero o dejáis de leer la historia (ojala que no) o pasáis de ello porque Annabeth es mi hermana (hija de Atenea presente) y como soy una romántica empedernida y me enamoré de la pareja principal de la saga.**

 **Y creo que se acabó la nota de autor…**

 **¡Unicornios rosas!**

 **Sí, confirmamos que mi…. Esa palabra que desconozco a desaparecido.**

 **Así que…¡hasta la próxima lectores!**


	26. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

 _Después de una media hora fueron a la sala del trono, todos se colocaron en sus antiguos sitios, menos Annabeth que ahora usaba a su novio de asiento._

 _-¿Quién lee ahora?- preguntó Poseidón._

 _-Yo_ \- levantó la mano Piper.

Le dieron el libro a Piper, esta carraspeo y comenzó a leer

" **Decimos adiós más o menos"**

-¿Más o menos?- preguntó Leo- ¿qué significa?

-Si me dejas seguir leyendo lo descubriremos.

" **El campamento se alargó ese verano. Duró dos semanas más, justo hasta el principio del nuevo curso escolar, y tengo que admitir que fueron las dos mejores semanas de mi vida."**

-Normal- Leo levantó una ceja.

La pareja se sonrojó.

-Más te vale que digas eso…- murmuró Atenea- si le haces daño te hare la vida imposible.

Percy tragó saliva.

-Yo te descuartizaré- amenazó Thalía.

-Y yo te quemaré- comentó Clarisse.

-Y yo haré una sopa con lo que quede de ti, la repartiré por todo el campamento mestizo y los campistas se comerán lo último que quede de ti- finalizó Malcom.

-Y aun me queda tu padre- susurro Percy, causando la risa de la rubia.

" **Por supuesto, Annabeth me mataría si dijera algo distinto, pero había muchas otras cosas grandiosas por hacer. Grover se había hecho cargo de los buscadores sátiros y los había enviado alrededor del mundo a encontrar semidioses no reconocidos. Hasta ahora, los dioses habían cumplido su palabra. Nuevos semidioses surgían por todas partes - no solo en América, sino en otros países también."**

-Si empezamos sin cumplirla mal vamos- comentó Hermes.

-Además Atenea personalmente se encargará de que la cumplamos- rió Apolo.

-Pues claro, soy la única que recuerda todo- Atenea hinchó el pecho con orgullosa.

-Yo también quiero contribuir- sonrió Afrodita emocionada- ya que yo y Atenea somos la únicas que lo hacíamos sin que nos dijeran nada, ¡Apolo reconoce a todos tus hijos!

-No- dijo Poseidón- ¡Otra Atenea no!

" **-Apenas nos damos abasto- admitió Grover una tarde que tomábamos un descanso en el lago de las canoas. -Vamos a necesitar un presupuesto para viajes más grandes, y me vendrían bien unos cientos más de sátiros.-"**

-Del presupuesto yo me encargo- dijo Hades- soy el dios de la riqueza.

-De los sátiros eso ya es complicado- comentó Dionisio.

-¡Nosotros sabemos cómo puedes conseguir más sátiros!- exclamaron los Stoll.

-No preguntes- advirtió Katie, Grover la ignoro.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú y Enebro…

-¡No digáis nada!- dijo completamente rojo el sátiro.

-Te lo advertí- dijo Katie.

" **-Si, pero los sátiros que tienes están trabajando durísimo.- le dije -Pienso que los asustas.-**

 **Grover se ruborizó.**

 **-Eso es una tontería. Yo no asusto.-**

 **-Eres un Señor de lo Salvaje, hombre. El elegido de Pan. Un miembro del Consejo de...-**

 **-¡Alto!- protestó Grover -Eres tan malo como Enebro. Creo que ella quiere que me postule para presidente también.-"**

-Ella quiere otras cosas de ti- Leo movió sugerente las cejas.

-¡Por qué tuve que aparecer!- se quejo Grover rojo cual tomate.

-¡Mal pensado!- Piper le dio un zape a Leo.

-¡Oye! ¡A los Stoll no les dieron!- se quejo este.

-Eso lo soluciono yo- sonrió Katie, les dio un golpe a cada uno- ¡Ya está!

" **Él masticaba una lata mientras observábamos el espacio de las nuevas cabañas en construcción. La forma de "U" pronto sería un rectángulo completo, y los semidioses realmente se habían tomado la nueva tarea con gusto.**

 **Nico tenía algunos constructores no-muertos trabajando en la cabaña de Hades. Aún cuando él iba a ser el único chico en ella iba a lucir de veras genial: muros de obsidiana sólida con una calavera sobre la puerta y antorchas que ardían con fuego verde las 24 horas del día. Junto a ésa estaban las cabañas de Iris, Némesis, Hécate y varias otras que no reconocí. Seguían añadiendo nuevas cabañas a los modelos cada día. Eso iba muy bien, Annabeth y Quirón estaban hablando de agregar una nueva ala completa de cabañas para que pudieran tener cuartos suficientes."**

-Seguro que nuestra listilla está ocupada diseñando las cabañas- comentó Nico.

-Seguro, solo alguien con el talento de mi Annabeth podría hacer unas cabañas tan chulas- sonrió Percy mientras jugaba con el pelo de Annabeth.

-Percy me haces sonrojar- murmuró la rubia.

-¡Pero es verdad!

-Gracias a ti mi cabaña parece que va a estar genial- dijo Nico animado.

-De nada sombrita- Annabeth le guiñó un ojo.

" **La cabaña de Hermes estaba mucho menos poblada ahora, porque la mayoría de los niños no reclamados había recibido señales de sus padres divinos. Sucedía casi cada noche, y cada noche más semidioses llegaban al límite de la propiedad guiados por sátiros, usualmente con desagradables monstruos persiguiéndolos, pero casi todos ellos lo lograban.**

 **-Será muy diferente el próximo verano- dije -Quirón espera que tengamos el doble de campistas.-**

 **-Si- Grover aceptó -pero será el mismo viejo lugar.-"**

-Seguirán siendo la misma gran familia de siempre- comentó Hazel apenada.

-¿Hazel qué te pasa?- preguntó Frank a su novia.

-Ellos son una gran familia- suspiró- y nosotros… solo compañeros, me dan envidia.

-Es verdad- Reyna habló.

-Normal que tengan envidia- comentó Apolo- somos mucho más sexys.

Todos empezaron a reír.

-Tú sobretodo- le susurro al oído Annabeth a Percy.

" **Suspiro contento.**

 **Miré mientras Tyson guiaba a un grupo de constructores cíclopes. Estaba poniendo en su sitio enormes piedras para la cabaña de Hécate, y yo sabía que era un trabajo delicado.**

 **Cada piedra estaba grabada con escrituras mágicas, y si ellos tiraban una, podía o explotar o convertir a todos en un kilometro en árboles. Me imaginé que a nadie más que a Grover le gustaría eso."**

-A mi no me gustaría eso- gruñó el sátiro- los árboles son bonitos pero no quiero que os convirtáis en árboles.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los Stoll.

-Bueno tal vez a los Stoll sí- rió Grover- porque sois mis amigos, y si os convertís en árboles no podré ir a misiones suicidas con ustedes.

Annabeth, Thalía y Percy rieron.

" **-Viajaré mucho- Me advirtió Grover -Entre proteger a la naturaleza y encontrar mestizos. No podré verte mucho.-**

 **-No cambiará nada- dije -Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.-**

 **Él sonrió**

 **-Excepto por Annabeth-**

 **-Eso es diferente-**

 **-Si- accedió -Seguro que lo es.-"**

-Es diferente- dijo el pelinegro dándole un beso a la rubia.

-Todo cambiará- comentó Grover- todo cambia cuando en un grupo de amigos dos se vuelven novios.

-Tranquilo niño cabra seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo, y también seguiré considerándote más inteligente que Percy- sonrió Annabeth.

-¡Oye!- se quejo Percy.

" **Ya avanzada la tarde, estaba dando un último paseo por la playa cuando una voz familiar dijo:**

 **-Buen día para pescar.-**

 **Mi papá, Poseidón, estaba parado con el agua hasta las rodillas en la marea, usando sus típicas bermudas, una gorra y una en verdad sutil camisa rosa y verde Tommy Bahama."**

-Poseidón necesitas un cambio de luck- chaqueo la lengua Afrodita.

-Yo ya soy sexy sin necesidad de cambio de luck, todas están a mis pies- sonrió Poseidón con arrogancia.

-No sé que más me sorprende, que te creas guapo o que pienses que todas las chicas están tras de ti- comentó Atenea.

-Eso es verdad- le dio la razón Apolo- no hay nadie más ardiente que yo.

-Literalmente- rió Hermes.

" **Tenía una caña de pescar para mar abierto en las manos, y cuando la tensó la línea se extendió casi la mitad de la distancia del estrecho de Long Island.**

 **-Hey, papá- dije -¿Que te trae por aquí?-**

 **Él me guiñó un ojo.**

 **-No pudimos hablar en privado en el Olimpo. Quería agradecerte.-**

 **-¿Agradecerme? Tú viniste al rescate.-**

 **-Sí, y mi palacio fue destruido en el proceso, pero sabes...los palacios pueden ser reconstruidos. Recibí muchas cartas de agradecimiento de los otros dioses. Hasta Ares escribió una, creo que Hera lo obligó."**

-Normal, no hay que ser maleducado con su tío- gruñó Hera.

-Sí mamá- dijo Ares como si lo hubiera dicho muchas veces en su vida.

-La suerte de Ares de tener a Hera como madre- rió Apolo a Hermes.

-Me alegro que mi madre no sea ella- le siguió la broma Hermes.

-Un segundo, eso significa que Hera es mi abuela- a Clarisse le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Y nuestra tía- dijeron Nico y Percy.

-No os quejéis que a mí me toca ser la hijastra- gruñó Thalía.

" **-Es muy gratificante. Así que, gracias. Supongo que hasta los dioses pueden aprender nuevos trucos.-**

 **El estrecho comenzó a burbujear. Al final de la línea de mi papá, una enorme y verde serpiente marina brotó del agua. Se sacudió y peleó, pero Poseidón solo suspiró.**

 **Sujetando su caña con una mano, sacó su cuchillo y cortó la línea. El monstruo se hundió bajo la superficie.**

 **-No era de buen tamaño para comer- se quejó -Tengo que soltar a los pequeños o los guardianes estarán sobre mí.-**

 **-¿Pequeños?-"**

-Entonces no quiero saber cómo son los grandes- comentó Leo.

-Son como un campo de futbol- dijo Poseidón.

-Entre 100 y 110 metros de longitud- aclaró Atenea.

-Eso lo que dije- bufó molesto Poseidón.

-Pero con menos precisión- contesto Atenea con una sonrisa.

" **Hizo una mueca.**

 **-Lo están haciendo muy bien con esas nuevas cabañas, por cierto. Supongo que esto significa que puedo reclamar a todos esos otros hijos e hijas míos y enviarte algunos hermanos el próximo verano.-**

 **-Ha-ha-"**

-¿No lo dirás enserio?- preguntó con miedo Percy.

Poseidón rió.

-Claro que no, seguro que- Poseidón señaló a Hades y Zeus- estos me matarían.

-Seguro- dijeron los dos.

-No creo que tengas hermanos Percy, estoy intentando ser fiel a mi esposa, un niño por siglo, esa es mi política.

" **Poseidón recogió su línea vacía.**

 **Cambié mi peso al otro pie.**

 **-Um, estabas bromeando, ¿Verdad?-**

 **Poseidón me hizo uno de esos guiños de broma personal, y seguí sin saber si hablaba en serio o no.**

 **-Te veré pronto, Percy. Y recuerda, conoce qué pez es lo suficientemente grande para sacarlo, ¿Eh?-"**

-¿Por qué los dioses sois siempre tan enigmáticos?- preguntaron los Stoll.

-Me dais dolor de cabeza con tantos acertijos- se quejó Leo.

-Porque nosotros solo advertimos, y si es en forma de adivinanza no estaríamos rompiendo ninguna regla- explico Apolo.

-Odiamos las reglas- dijeron los semidioses griegos.

-Y nosotros- coincidieron los dioses.

-Me siento rara- comentó Hazel.

-Sí- coincidieron Reyna, Frank y Jason.

" **Con eso él se disolvió en la brisa marina, dejando su caña de pescar en la arena.**

 **Esa noche era la última en el campamento -la ceremonia de la cuentas. La cabaña de Hefesto había diseñado la de este año. Mostraba el edificio Empire State, y grabados con pequeñas letras griegas, en espiral alrededor de la imagen, estaban los nombres de todos los héroes que habían muerto defendiendo el Olimpo."**

-Parece bonita- murmuraron algunos griegos.

-¡Y a nosotros nos toca hacernos un tatuaje! ¡Eso no vale!- se quejó Hazel.

-¡Ya no podremos donar sangre!- exclamó Jason.

Piper miró a su novio.

-Mucho tiempo con Leo- Jason asintió.

" **Eran muchos nombres, pero era un honor usar la cuenta. La puse en mi collar del campamento -cuatro cuentas ahora. Me sentía como un veterano. Pensé en la primera fogata del campamento a la que había asistido, cuando tenía doce, y como me había sentido en casa."**

-Se siente un veterano con nada más que cuatro cuentas- rieron los Stoll.

-Prissy que ingenuo eres- comentó Clarisse.

-Es verdad, se me olvidaba que aparte de Nico, Piper y Leo soy el que menos veranos ha pasado en el campamento- se quejó el semidiós.

-Sesos de alga no es nuestra culpa que llagaras tarde- rió Annabeth.

" **Eso al menos no había cambiado.**

 **-¡Nunca olviden este verano!- nos dijo Quirón. Él había sanado notablemente bien, pero aún trotaba frente al fuego con una ligera cojera. -Hemos descubierto la valentía, la amistad y el coraje este verano. Hemos mantenido el honor del campamento.-"**

-¡Quirón!- chilló Afrodita.

-¿Qué sucede lady Afrodita?- preguntó Quirón.

-¡Te has olvidado del amor! ¿¡Cómo puedes olvidarte de la linda pareja que hacen tus dos campistas favoritos!?

Los nombrados se sonrojaron.

-No quiero saber qué pasará si algún día nos casamos- rió Percy al oído de su novia.

-A Afrodita le da algo- le siguió la broma.

" **Me sonrió, y todos aplaudieron. Mientras miraba el fuego, vi a una pequeña niña en un vestido café atendiendo las flamas. Me sonrió con sus brillantes ojos rojos. Nadie más pareció notarla, pero me di cuenta que quizás ella lo prefería así."**

-Percy…- sonrió Hestia- parece que siempre me notas.

-Por supuesto, lady Hestia usted hace que el fuego del hogar se mantenga vivo.

" **-Y ahora- dijo Quirón -¡Temprano a la cama! Recuerden, deben desocupar sus cabañas para mañana al mediodía a menos que hayan hecho arreglos para quedarse con nosotros todo el año. Las arpías de la limpieza se comerán a cualquier rezagado, ¡Y odiaría terminar el verano con una nota amarga!-"**

-¿Las arpías se les comen?- preguntó horrorizada Hazel.

-Son demasiado tontas- rieron los Stoll- solo tienes que ser precavido.

-A mí nunca me notan- rió Annabeth.

-¡Por qué tienes la gorra para hacerte invisible!- exclamó Percy.

-Quirón ya sabes, tienes que poner alarma en la cabaña de Poseidón, que Annabeth puede entrar y…- Annabeth cortó a Leo.

-¡Valdez cómo acabes la frase te juro que no sales vivo!

-Sí…- consiguió decir Leo en un hilo de voz, temía mucho a la rubia.

" **A la mañana siguiente, Annabeth y yo estábamos en la cima de la colina mestiza.**

 **Mirábamos los autobuses y camionetas yéndose, llevando a la mayoría de los campistas de vuelta al mundo real. Algunos cuantos veteranos se habían quedado atrás, y unos pocos de los nuevos miembros, pero yo iba a ir a la escuela Goode para mi segundo año - la primera vez en mi vida que iba a hacer dos años en la misma escuela."**

-¡Milagro!- exclamo Thalía.

-Esto se merece un aplauso- dijo Leo levantándose

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, Percy se sonrojo.

-Mi pequeño- dijo Poseidón quitándose un falsa lágrima- aun recuerdo cuando lo expulsaban de escuela a escuela, se está haciendo mayor.

-¡Papá!

" **-Adiós- nos dijo Rachel mientras se echaba su bolsa al hombro. Se veía bastante nerviosa, pero había cumplido la promesa a su padre y asistiría a la Academia Clarion en New Hampshire. Sería hasta el próximo verano que tuviéramos a nuestra Oráculo de vuelta.**

 **-Lo harás bien- Annabeth la abrazó. Gracioso, ella parecía llevarse bien con Rachel estos días."**

-Pues claro, pero como eres un sesos de alga no tienes idea por qué- rió Rachel.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Percy.

-Cosas de mujeres- Annabeth le besó la mejilla- pero está todo arreglado RED.

-Claro rubia- sonrió Rachel.

" **Rachel se mordió el labio.**

 **-Espero que tengas razón. Estoy un poco preocupada. ¿Qué tal si alguien me pregunta algo en el próximo examen de matemáticas y empiezo a escupir una profecía en medio de la clase de geometría? "El teorema de Pitágoras será problema..." dioses, eso sería embarazoso.-"**

-¡Eso molaría!- dijeron los Stoll.

-Tranquila Rachel, no pasará- la tranquilizo Annabeth- además solo nos tienes que llamar.

-Si alguien se burla de ti seremos las primeras en aparecer- rió Thalía- enseguida se asustaran de Clarisse.

-Y si yo no funciono Annabeth es muy buena sembrando terror- comentó Clarisse.

-¿Gracias?- preguntó Rachel.

" **Annabeth se rió, y para alivio mío, Rachel sonrió.**

 **-Bueno- dijo -Ustedes dos sean buenos uno con el otro- Quizás lo imaginé, pero ella me miró como si yo fuera alguna clase de busca-problemas. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Rachel nos deseó lo mejor y corrió colina abajo a tomar su transporte."**

-Los problemas no los buscas te encuentran- comentó Thalía.

-¡Oye!- Percy se quejo.

-¡Es verdad!- se defendió la cazadora.

-Eres el semidiós con más mala suerte del planeta- rió Nico.

 **Annabeth, gracias a los dioses, se quedaría en New York. Había obtenido permiso de sus padres para asistir a una escuela provisional en la ciudad y así pudiera estar cerca del Olimpo y supervisar la reconstrucción.**

 **-¿Y cerca de mí?- pregunté.**

 **-Vaya, alguien tiene un gran sentido de su propia importancia.- Pero había enlazado sus dedos entre los míos."**

-¡Alerta de ego!- dijeron Nico y Thalía.

Mientras Afrodita arrullaba.

-Awwww.

-¿El Olimpo es más importante que yo?- preguntó Percy.

-Sí- dijeron los dioses.

-Déjame que lo piense- comentó Annabeth.

-¡Es indignante!- exclamó Percy- ¡te lo tienes que pensar!

" **Recordé lo que me había dicho en New York, acerca de construir algo permanente, y pensé que -solo tal vez- estábamos en un buen comienzo.**

 **El dragón guardián Peleus se enroscó contento alrededor del árbol de pino, debajo del Vellocino de oro, y empezó a roncar, resoplando vapor con cada exhalación.**

 **-¿Has estado pensado en la profecía de Rachel?- le pregunté a Annabeth.**

 **Ella frunció el ceño.**

 **\- ¿Como lo supiste?-**

 **-Porque te conozco-"**

-No hay que ser un genio para saber que Annabeth se ha atormentado con eso- rió Thalía.

-Es más fácil saber lo que piensa seos de alga- comentó Annabeth.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, eres como un libro abierto.

-Pues yo no puedo decir que piensa Annabeth- dijo Leo-Thalía y Percy sí porque ustedes sois cercanos a ellas, y Percy es más fácil pero aun así…

-¡Leo ha dicho algo inteligente el mundo se va a acabar!- exclamó Piper.

-Muy graciosa Reina de la belleza.

" **Me empujó con su hombro.**

 **-Está bien, así que tengo: "Siete semidioses responderán el llamado". Me pregunto quienes serán."**

-Ahora ya lo sabemos- murmuraron los semidioses.

-Y no me gusta- suspiró Annabeth.

" **-Vamos a tener muchas caras nuevas el próximo verano.-**

 **-Sip- admití -Y todas esas cosas acerca del mundo cayendo en tormenta o fuego.-**

 **Ella apretó sus labios.**

 **-Y enemigos a las puertas de la Muerte. No lo sé, Percy, pero no me gusta. Pienso...bueno, tal vez tengamos algo de paz para variar.-**

 **-No sería el campamento mestizo si fuera pacífico.- dije."**

-En eso tiene razón- sonrió Will.

-Los Stoll con sus bromas- dijo Malcom.

-Katie persiguiéndolos- rió Nico.

-Las peleas de Clarisse y Percy- siguió Annabeth.

-Percy metiendo la pata- comentó Thalía.

-Todos en la fogata- sonrió Percy.

-Annabeth y Percy discutiendo aunque creo que ahora se relajaran- comentó Grover.

" **-Supongo que tienes razón...O quizás la profecía no suceda durante años.-**

 **-Podría ser un problema para otra generación de semidioses.- accedí -Entonces podemos largarnos y disfrutar.-**

 **Ella asintió, aunque todavía se veía inquieta."**

-Y como siempre tenía que tener razón- suspiró.

-A veces es odioso- admitió Percy- pero lo más odioso cuando jugamos al monopoli, ¿por qué no puedo construirme una piscina?

-Porque así no es el juego- dijo Annabeth.

-¡Tampoco vale robar!- Katie miró a los Stoll.

-Pero lo peor es que… ¡Annabeth no deja de ganar!- exclamó Thalía, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

" **No la culpaba, pero era difícil sentirse muy apesadumbrado en un agradable día, con ella junto a mí, sabiendo que en realidad no estaba diciendo adiós. Teníamos mucho tiempo.**

 **-¿Una carrera hacia el camino?- dije.**

 **-Vas a perder en serio- Descendió por la colina mestiza y yo corrí tras ella.**

 **Por una vez, no miré atrás."**

-Normal- sonrió pícaramente Grover.

-Fin- anunció Piper.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Annabeth.

Una luz invadió la sala.


	27. Epílogo

Epílogo

 _-Normal- sonrió pícaramente Grover._

 _-Fin- anunció Piper._

 _-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Annabeth._

 _Una luz invadió la sala._

Una nota apareció a los pies de Hestia, quien la cogió, desde que vio supo quien la había escrito, solo ellas tres podían tener esas letra elegante a la vez que aterradora.

-Son de las Moiras- informó.

-Léela- ordenó Zeus.

 _Acabáis de terminar el libro que os hemos mandado, como habréis imaginado esto no es un pasatiempo para que ustedes os echéis unas risas, esto es algo del futuro y para otros del pasado, hay una razón por la cual queríamos que leyerais este libro._

 _Para los del pasado es simple, queremos que sepan cual es su futuro, ustedes pueden cambiarlo, dioses la promesa que hicisteis deberíais empezarla hoy, así habría muchas menos muertes, y creo que es lo que todos deseamos, así muchos de chicos y chicas como Silena, Charles o Michael podrán seguir con vida, además de que en este libro algunos os habéis enterado de muchas cosas, disfrútenlas, no sabréis cuando podéis perderlas._

 _Y para los del futuro, primero queríamos que supierais que el Campamento Mestizo es más que un campamento para entrenar, es un hogar para todos y son una gran familia al contrario que el Campamento Júpiter, no merece ser destruido porque así muchos de los semidioses se quedarían sin hogar, sin familia y sin entrenamiento para así los monstruos los maten, y sólo habrá derramamiento de sangre innecesario y eso es lo que quieren los monstruos, no permitáis que ellos ganen y segundo, queremos rebelarles que Annabeth Chase y Percy Jackson han caído al tártaro y queríamos que supierais todo por lo que han pasado, no se lo merecen pero era necesario, sólo ellos pueden hacer frente a algo así sin morir en el intento, Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase estarán en la leyendas, serán recordados por siempre, tranquilizaos porque su momento no ha llegado, tienen mucho que vivir y ellos más que nadie lo merecen, esto ha sido contado a vosotros para que estéis tranquilos para que sepáis que ellos pueden con todos los retos._

 _Atentamente las Morias._

 _PD: Serán devueltos a sus respectivos tiempos después de leer está nota, esperamos que nunca se os olviden estos días, en los que habéis sido una gran familia._

Como advirtieron en las cartas una luz invadió la sala llevándose a todos los semidioses.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- preguntó Hestia.

-No queremos que hayan más muertes, empezaremos por adelantado esa promesa- dijo Atenea.

A lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

15 años después

Miles de niños corrían por el parque, hoy era el día de juegos por los cual los padres habían llevado sus niños al parque " _Sesos de alga"_ en honor al gran héroe Percy Jackson.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió una madre a su pequeña, que corría con los demás niños.

Pero ella la ignoró y siguió corriendo como si no hubiese mañana, la niña le encantaba leer y sacaba muy buenas notas pero al fin y al cabo tenía THDA.

Clarisse de la Rue se acercó al grupo de niños ante la atenta mirada de Annabeth que seguía sentada en un banco.

-Malvin en hora de irnos- dijo- ya sabes que al abuelo Ares no le gusta esperar.

-¡Vale!- suspiró el niño.

Malvin Rodríguez era un niño travieso, tenía la fuerza de su madre y había heredado también su pelo castaño pero tenía las orejas de elfo y misma sonrisa maliciosa de su padre y su abuelo Hermes.

El niño a pesar de tener nueve años era muy espabilado y a la mínima oportunidad se ponía a ligar con su hija, que siempre le dedicaba una mirada de desprecio y salía corriendo en otra dirección.

Cuando Clarisse se hubo ido notó como Thalía se sentaba a su lado, no había envejecido pero era normal al ser una cazadora inmortal, Thalía cada vez que podía venía a cenar a su casa, ella adoraba a "sus sobrinos del alma" y ellos a ella.

Observó cómo Piper entraba al parque con su pequeña niña de ocho meses en brazos, había heredado el pelo marrón de su madre, los ojos de su padre y también sus poderes. Piper se sentó en el banco junto a su marido Jason, y enseguida un niño rubio de ojos caleidoscópicos de siete años que tenía la belleza de un niño de Afrodita fue a abrazar su hermanita y luego a su madre.

Enseguida apartó su mirada para encontrase con Sammy Valdez, con el pelo rizado de su padre, carácter bromista y ojos de color caramelo como Calipso, su madre, tenía siete años pero como su padre intentaba ligar con todas las chicas, ese niño había desarrollado una especie de enamoramiento de su pequeña, que como con Malvin lo miraba con desprecio pero eso no desanimaba al pequeño Valdez. A su lado estaba su hermana pequeña, de cuatro años, de carácter más tranquilo, su pelo era como el de su madre pero rizado, había heredado el don del fuego de su padre, Annabeth suspiró aliviada, no quería pensar que pasaría si el hiperactivo de Sammy hubiera heredado el don.

Unos llantos apartaron su atención de los hermanos Valdez, la pequeña Bianca, hija de Hazel y Frank lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo, tenía seis años y había heredado la sensibilidad de su padre además de también querer achucharla en cuanto la vez, pero sin duda su pelo rizado azabache era de su madre, tenía la ropa mojada y era fácil saber quien había sido el responsable.

Nico y Will corrieron y abrazaron a la pequeña, estaban practicando con Bianca para ser padres, ya que habían adoptado a un niño que en unos meses les darían.

Con la mirada siguió el sonido de las risas, Connor II y María se reían a carcajada limpia, los mellizos eran hijos de Travis y Katie Stoll, los dos habían heredado el talento para las bromas de su padre, pero Connor era más tranquilo que su hermana, a Connor le encantaba la agricultura como a su abuela, pero no podía evitar gastar bromas junto a su hermana que siempre lo convencía.

Un toque en su brazo hizo que se diera la vuelta para centrarse en su hija, Zoe.

Con tan solo ocho años su pequeña tenía el mejor promedio de su escuela y era realmente hermosa, había heredado el pelo rubio de su madre, era un versión en miniatura de ella, pero había algunas diferencias, los ojos de Zoe era verdes como el mar y tenía una sonrisa sarcástica como su padre, le encantaba leer pero eso no impedía que en cuanto pisarán el parque empezará a correr como una loca.

-Mamá ¿nos podemos ir ya? Sammy me está poniendo nerviosa y si sigue así no voy a poder aguantar y le haré una llave de judo- advirtió Zoe.

-Claro cariño- Annabeth sonrió- iremos a casa.

-¡Adelante soldado!- Thalía le hizo un saludo militar a Zoe quien no pudo evitar reír.

Las tres caminaron directas hacia su casa.

-Todavía no me puedo creer que hayáis hecho Nueva Grecia- comentó Thalía mirando la ciudad.

-Lo sé, y lo más sorprendente es que me hayan dejado diseñarla.

-Lo mejor es el parque "sesos de alga"- rió Thalía.

-No te olvides de la calle que me obligó a poner "cara de pino"

-Y tampoco del museo de arquitectura "listilla"

Las dos empezaron a reír.

Por el camino se encontraron con Silena y Beckendorf, ellos estaban paseando junto a su dos gemelas, tenían los ojos de su madre y eran habilidosas con las manos como su padre.

A Annabeth le alegraba que gracias al libro hubieran podido salvar a muchos semidioses como a Silena, pero lo que más le pesaba era la muerte de Luke, no habían podido salvarlo, su destino era morir como un héroe, sacrificándose para matar a Cronos. En el fondo de su corazón nunca se había podido perdonar el no haberlo salvado.

-Thalía nunca me imagine nada de esto- murmuró.

-¿Nunca te imaginaste que al final de casarías con el sesos de algas, tendrías dos niños, diseñarías Nueva Grecia, crearías la firma arquitectónica Olimpo y serías la mejor arquitecta de Estado Unidos? Ni el mismísimo Apolo podría haberlo visto- rió Thalía.

-Eso no te lo contradigo.

Las dos chicas se pararon enfrente de la casa de la rubia, con un inmenso jardín con piscina, Percy no se dio por vencido hasta que Annabeth había colocado una en el plano de su casa.

Se oyeron unos gritos procedentes de la casa.

-¡Eres insoportable!

-¡Y tú una…! ¡Espera que piense un insulto bueno!

Annabeth sabía que pasaba allí dentro y no quería entrar, si fuera por ella habrían ido junto a las cazadoras de Artemisa a recorrer mundo si así se libraba de entrar.

-¿Esos no son los abuelos Atenea y Poseidón?- preguntó Zoe.

-Sí cariño, ¿no prefieres volver al parque?- preguntó Annabeth.

Thalía se reía a carcajada limpia, siempre le habían gustado las cenas familiares de los Jackson Chase.

Zoe miró a su madre y vio que como ella no quería entrar, sus dos abuelos nunca paraban de pelear cuando coincidían en la casa y eso no le gustaba a nadie.

Iba a asentir cuando alguien los llamó por detrás.

-¡Zoe! ¡Annabeth!- Frederick Chase hizo acto de presencia.

Detrás de él se encontraban Helen, su mujer y Mattew y Bobby.

Frederick primero le dio un abrazo a Zoe y luego le revolvió su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado, como odiaba que hicieran eso, después abrazó a Annabeth y por último a Thalía.

Los demás se limitaron a saludar con las manos.

-Hola papá, no sabía que venías- comentó Annabeth.

-¿Percy no te lo dijo?

-Se le habrá pasado, ya sabes lo olvidadizo que es.

-¿Por qué no entramos?- preguntó Helen.

-Mamá y Poseidón están dentro, nunca avisan cuando van a visitarnos para no encontrarse con el otro pero por obra del destino siempre vienen el mismo día- explicó Annabeth.

Todos asintieron comprendiendo de que hablaba, las riñas de Poseidón y Atenea eran conocidas por todas Nueva Grecia, más que nada por los gritos, y por todos los familiares de los semidioses.

-¿Por qué están todos aquí fuera?- Sally Jackson apareció en el umbral.

-¡Abuela!- Zoe corrió hacia Sally y le dio un gran abrazo.

Detrás de Sally estaba su marido Paul.

-Hola- Sally le sonrió- ¿alguien me va a responder a mi pregunta?

Thalía señaló la casa.

-Poseidón y Atenea- Sally asintió comprensiva.

-¿Y si nos vamos todos a por una cajita feliz?- preguntó Annabeth- a Nico le damos una alegría si le llevamos una.

A nadie le dio tiempo a contestar pues la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un niño de cinco años, Luke era rubio como su madre y su hermana, Percy a veces bromeaba con que la invasión de los rubios había comenzado en su casa, tenía también los ojos marrones cálidos de Sally y su sonrisa, pero lo demás era todo Percy, Luke era incluso más hiperactivo que su padre, también había sacado la mitad de su cerebro de algas, pues Luke sacaba sietes y seis, pero sobretodo había heredado la capacidad de encontrar problemas por donde quiera que vaya.

-¡Mami!- Luke abrazó a Annabeth, luego comenzó a repartir abrazos a todos, no podía decirse que no fuera cariñoso, con su encanto siempre hacía que muchos de sus profesores le levantaran el castigo- ¡Los abuelos Poseidón y Atenea están en casa!

-Ya nos hemos enterado- rió Thalía.

-A papá le va a dar algo como siga solo aguantándolos.

-Luke, cierra la puerta- el pequeño hizo lo que su madre ordenó- ahora todos nos vamos a ir a comer al McDonald.

Luke sonrió, a él le encantaba ir a los restaurantes de comida rápida, le encantaban como a su tío Nico las cajitas felices.

-¿Y papá?- preguntó Zoe, Luke gruñó, siempre tenía que decir algo.

Luke y Zoe eran hermanos y se querían pero se hacían rabiar mutuamente, a Luke le molestaba que su hermana fuera tan perfecta, sus notas eran más o menos buenas pero compradas con las de Zoe… ella era la perfecta y él el problemático pero algo que no tenía su hermana era su encanto, con su sonrisa le había sacado de su tienda un par de caramelos a Lou Ellen, hija de Hécate.

-A tu padre le recordaremos por sacrificarse por nosotros- dijo Annabeth.

Y así todos los presentes fueron al McDonald dejando por detrás al pobre Percy.

Mientras dentro de la casa los gritos no faltaban, a Percy le dolía la cabeza, Luke había dicho que creía que había oído algo fuera y había ido a ver, su hijo era muy valiente y el pequeño estaría encantado de poder reventar un par de tuberías.

-Papá, Atenea…- los llamó y ellos se callaron- Luke hace un rato que no aparece, Annabeth y Zoe tampoco han venido y ya es de noche, debería ir a buscar…

-¡Ya son las nueve!- exclamó Atenea- me tengo que ir, si mi hija no viene… Seguro que es por tu culpa- señaló a Percy.

-Siempre culpando a los demás- gruñó Poseidón.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Mía? ¿Por qué mía?

-Si no llega temprano a casa es porque está escapando de algo o más bien de alguien- después de decir eso Atenea desapareció.

-¡Qué teatrera es!- Poseidón también desapareció.

¿Estaba escapando de alguien…? En su mente se encendió una bombilla, ¡seguro que había oído los gritos de sus padres y la muy traidora se había ido! Y ya que Luke no aparecía seguro que también se había ido.

Puso una silla en el recibidor y se sentó a esperar.

Annabeth abrió la puerta de su casa con sigilo, ella llevaba aupada a su hija Zoe, con tanto correr por el parque se había quedado muy exhausta y enseguida se había dormido, mientras Thalía llevaba a Luke, ya había pasado la hora de dormir del pequeño.

Lo que no esperaba encontrarse Annabeth es a su marido dormido sentado en una silla en el recibidor.

Thalía intentaba aguantarse la risa sin mucho éxito, la cazadora iba a quedarse a dormir esa noche en la habitación de invitados que estaba en la segunda planta al lado de la habitación de Zoe.

-Primero acostamos a los niños- informó Annabeth- luego vengo a despertarlo.

Thalía asintió.

Las dos subieron al segundo piso, Thalía entró a la habitación de Luke y ella a la de Zoe.

Le coloco el pijama a su hija y la arropo, y por último le dio un beso en la frente, en cuanto salió de la habitación vio como Thalía se metía en la habitación de invitados.

Annabeth bajó a la primera planta, al recibidor.

-Percy- zarandeo a su marido- Percy.

-¡Galletas azules!- dijo levantándose de sopetón y por ello cayéndose de la silla.

Annabeth se rió.

-¿Qué haces dormido en el recibidor?- preguntó la rubia.

-¡¿Qué que hago dormido en el recibidor?!- exclamó Percy.

-Shhh- lo mando a callar Annabeth- los niños están dormidos.

-Perdón- dijo- la cuestión es que me has dejado aquí solo para no aguantar a nuestros padres.

-Lo siento- Annabeth le dio un beso a Percy- pero si te sirve de consuelo nadie quería aguantar a Poseidón y a Atenea.

-No me sirve.

-Tú fuiste un daño colateral- sonrió Annabeth- además como los niños ya se han dormido y no tenemos que hacer los malabares de todos los días para dormirlos, en resumen tenemos más tiempo, y ya que Thalía está arriba podemos cerrar la puerta de nuestro dormitorio…

-Una idea apetecible- una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Percy.

-A no ser que tengas hambre…- murmuro Annabeth preocupada.

-Annabeth tengo hambre- Percy cogió a Annabeth de las caderas y la pego a él- pero no de comida- susurro al oído de su mujer.

Se besaron con pasión.

Percy la cogió en volandas y la llevó a su habitación, era exactamente igual que la noche de bodas, entró en la habitación, depositó a su mujer en la cama y cerró la puerta.

¿Quién decía que la vida podía mejorar?


End file.
